Chains of the Maelstrom
by MacMan3679
Summary: When he is four, the chakra signatures of Naruto's parents activate to prevent him from removing the seal, Naruto uses the power of the Fox and his on chakra to keep them from fading away. So, now in addition to the bijuu, Naruto's parents live inside his mind, and raise him, training him to be the ninja they believe him to be. Kekkei Genkai, Rinnegan, Genjutsu Naruto.
1. Prologue: Chains

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Chains**

The rain was pouring the night, the orphanage kicked him out. The night of the Kyūbi festival, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto Uzumaki is four years old, and hated by almost every adult, within the ninja village. He does not know why he is hated, for him hatred is as the sun in the sky; there, and why it is there is an irrelevant question. Tonight, he was kicked out of the orphanage, and told never to return. That happened about four hours ago, and it was the nicest activity to occur, this night.

The orphanage threw him out very close to sunset. Naruto wandered around, as the Sun sank closer to the horizon. The people were different tonight than normal, when he studied their faces, the hatred was there as always, but most of the times before tonight it was coupled with indifference. Not this night, on this night when Naruto considered the faces of the civilians of Konoha, something else was in their eyes. He did not know what to call it, but somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, he knew that tonight, harm was coming his way.

* * *

The Daystar disappeared to the other side of the planet, indifferent to what it's disappearance would cause. The revelation that harm was on its way, had lent wings to Naruto, as he raced for the Hokage Tower. He never made it. The journey from the orphanage, to the most powerful places in the village, was epic for his four-year-old legs. He made it as far as the park that was a third of the way there, when a crowd numbering fourteen surrounded the last Uzumaki in Konoha. Made up mostly of civilians, there were _some_ ninja all from civilian families sprinkled into the mix, though none higher than chunin. The rain was now coming down in sheets, and the lightning providing all the illumination there would be tonight.

It began with the crowd closing in on the doomed, little boy. They began shoving him, though that soon turned to punches, which knocked him to the ground, soon they began taking turns kicking, and stomping on him. The only thing, Naruto could do was cover his head, close his eyes, and pray it would end soon, one way or another.

 _ **Mindscape**_

Naruto's eyes open, blurry for a second. He is resting in what appeared to be liquid of some kind. He gazed up at the ceiling, that had pipes and valves intermittently. He sat up and looked around, the walls appeared to be concrete, with interlocking stone slabs. Naruto did not know where he was, no matter where he sat, he was relieved to be away from that mob.

Naruto heard heavy breathing coming from down the corridor and debated with himself whether to follow the sound or not. He had just gotten out of a bad situation, he did not need to go looking for another one. Yet, whomever was making that sound, even if they were as bad as the mob, would at least know a way out of here. Uncertainly, Naruto travelled through the passageway, out of the gloom huge metallic columns came into view. They were obviously a part of some cage but meant to retain something huge. In the center of the section of bars, a weird drawing on a metallic plate could be found.

Naruto stood gazing at the drawing, he could not remember but he has seen it somewhere before. There was a puff of air, like a small inhalation, then a deeper mouthful, followed by a long blow out. Naruto felt the gust of air stream past him, back down the hallway. From the gloom of the cage, a voice snapped out at him, " **So, my container has come to speak with me, at last.** " Naruto scrambled back into the wall, well away from the cage. Naruto stood as far as he could get from the cage, but he still had to tilt his head to look up at the largest animal, he in his four years of life has ever seen. That it was a fox was obvious.

Plucking up his courage, "Who… are… you?"

The fox considered the boy before it, **_He doesn't know we're in his mind_ ,** since its imprisonment the kyūbinokitsune has witnessed the animosity the village had toward its container. Confusing the container for the contained, was a mark of ignorance, and condemning a kit like Naruto a form of cowardice. Kyūbi really did not care about Naruto, except for the fact that if Naruto died, Kyūbi would die as well, **_good thing nobody outside the Hokage and the elders when they were still in power, knew that or the boy and I would be dead a long time ago_.** Thus, with a small expenditure of its own type of bijuu-chakra called yoki, kyūbi no kitsune would heal the wounds of its jailer. " **I cannot tell you, my name. I have been trapped here for so long… I have forgotten it.** "

Naruto looked at the face of the fox but could not tell if the fox was lying or telling the truth. "How long was that," Naruto asked?

The giants fox' head drooped, " **I've been trapped since, your First Hokage, I believe.** "

Naruto's eyes widened, though he did not know much about the history of the village, he knew enough to know the Shodaime was Old Man Sarutobi's sensei, the Third Hokage. Who was at least the oldest person in the village. "Wow, you're older than, old man Sarutobi," Naruto yelled, "you've been here since then?

The fox's own eyes widen, " **has it been so long,** " it whispered?

Naruto looked upon the fox in sympathy, "How were you trapped down here in the first place," Naruto asked?

" **It was a man with red eyes, then my mind was cloudy, all my thoughts were muddled. The next thing I know, I'm here trapped in this cage,** " the fox said with a growl.

"Is there any way to open the cage, and let you out, kitsune-san," Naruto asked in resolution?

" **Why would you want to know that, kit,** " the fox asked, a fleeting hope entering its voice?

Naruto looked at Kyūbi like he was looking at an idiot, "because, I'm gonna free you, of course."

Kyūbi rose to its full height, " **Why would _you_ do that for _me_ , we have only just met,**" it asked, doubt in its voice?

Naruto nodded, "I'm not doing it out of the kindness of my heart," he said, "I'm doing it, because we can help each other out. You help me, I help you."

The fox grunted, _He's not as gullible as I thought_ , " **What do you want to let me out of this cage,** " it asked warily?

"I don't want anything, except a ride out of this village," Naruto declared.

The fox was taken aback, so many times humans have only ever thought of it as a battery, demon, or a weapon, no one has ever asked it to help them escape. _Well, death_ is _a sort of escape, especially from the kind of life this kit has had._ " **Deal, kit, set me free, and you will escape your life in this Kami-forsaken village,** " it extended a claw the size of a tree trunk through the bars of its cage.

Naruto neared the cage, took the tip of the claw, and shook. Well, more like his arm shook, the claw did not budge. If Kyūbi allowed as much it would have bisected the kit. "Now," how do I free you," Naruto looked up at the bars inspecting them for weaknesses.

Kyūbi raised his claw up to the metallic plate, with the paper with the drawing on it. " **This is known as the eight trigrams seal, it is what keeps me locked away,** " it explained.

Naruto nodded, you cannot live in a ninja village and not know what seals are. "If I pull this seal off it'll free you," Naruto asked for confirmation?

" **Yes,** " the fox replied, " **just reach over and peel it like a sticker,** " it said eying the little boy intensely. _And, do not worry, kit_ , the demon fox thought, _as soon as you free me, I shall take revenge for both of us upon the village. I shall strike down with terrible vengeance and furious anger, those who have sought to destroy us. When I am finished not one stone, in the village shall stand atop another! And, I shall leave alive only those, who treated you with respect!_

Naruto reached up and took hold of a corner. The seal flared bright then, flashing brightly causing him to flinch back. Two pairs of arms grabbed him, and roughly pulled him away from the seal. He struggled valiantly, and the Kyūbi roared in frustration, at being so close to freedom, only to have it stolen away. Naruto looked at the two holding him, he believed it was another group coming to beat him again. Until he heard what they were saying to him, words he had heard before, but never directed at him.

"Not so fast, my son," said a rich, loving bass.

"Oh no, you don't baby boy," a clear, warm feminine tenor added.

Those words stopped his resistance immediately, as he looked, and saw a man and woman holding him by the shoulders. He only recognized the man as his idol, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. For a second Naruto thought he was looking in a mirror, because the Namikaze looked quite a bit like him, except for the eye color, which were blue, he had spiky, blond hair, and his face was without whisker-marks. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, only the shape of the face was different. He saw the face whenever he looked at Hokage Rock. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. The Fourth Hokage, also wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges. "Lord Fourth Hokage, what're you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your dad, Naruto," the woman asked, a slight smile on her face? Which brought Naruto's head whipping around, to stare at the woman. It was there that he found the rest of his face, including his violet eyes, still without birthmarks. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and tomato red hair that reached her ankles, and shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

Naruto's head kept swiveling between the two-people holding him away from the cage. "The Fourth Hokage, is my father?"

"Yes, Naruto, and I'm your mother, Uzumaki Kushina," the woman answered. "Now, we do not have much time, so I will tell you the story of the Nine-tailed Fox, and the sacred duty we as Jinchuriki bare. Your father will tell you about the events of the night of your birth."

That was where Naruto found out about his heritage, and who his parents were. The fox did not lie to him even once, it merely omitted certain parts that would have changed Naruto's opinion of kyūbinokitsune. They told him, they were in his mindscape, and how it worked, including the time difference. The longer they talked to him, the weaker they became. "What's happening to you, mom," he looked from her to Minato, "dad?"

"We are just chakra constructs, created by the real Minato before his death," the avatar of his dad, explained, "the chakra we were given is fading, we can't remain with you for much longer."

"No, no," Naruto yelled frantically, trying to hold them, "I need you, your help, **_you can't come into my life like this and just leave, again!_** " Naruto's pupils changed becoming vertical slits, like a cat's or fox's, and an orange-reddish aura infused his 'body'. He lashed out arresting the disappearance of his parental avatars, then behind them a blue fire came racing up from the passage ways and captured them. The energies merged, becoming violet, and enshrouding them for several seconds. When they emerged, they were full, and substantial, appearing even more solid than when they came out of the seal. They looked at each other, and themselves, feeling their own 'bodies', Kushina groped and goosed herself, she even gave her own backside a smack.

Their eyes were wide, and Naruto lay slumped to the floor, as whatever he had done took a lot out of him. Kushina looked from her son to her husband, the question in her eyes. Minato looked back in wonder, "We appear to have been brought back to life, dear. Our son, was somehow able to access his own chakra and the kyūbi's yoki, got them to merge and infused that energy with our own chakra. There must have been enough of our own chakra left to allow it to bring us back." Minato put two fingers on his wrist, "we have a pulse," he brought his hand up to his face and exhaled, then stuck a finger in his mouth, "we breathe, and our bodies are moist. We are alive here, as if reborn into a new world."

They gazed in wonder at the boy they brought into the world, who had apparently just returned the favor. They would get a second chance to raise their son. What they did not understand was why he would need them. Naruto should be living the life of a hero within the village, which was what Minato intended when he sealed Kyūbi into his son. That was Minato's intention at least, however Kushina knew some of the realities of being a Jinchuriki. Their son was out completely, their only source of information was Kyūbi. Since, Kushina was its container before her son, she decided to get some answers from the one other source in the room, it was also time to deal some judicious punishment for almost killing their son.

Minato turned to his wife and nodded, before heading over to check on his son. As, Kushina stalked ominously into Kyubi's cell. The mindscape was their world now, and Naruto was its master. It was an interesting dynamic, as far as Minato knew no other parent they knew, could tell what their children were thinking. _Of course, no other beings have ever been brought back to life or a semblance of it, at least no beings they personally knew._

Meanwhile, at her husband's nod, Naruto's mother entered the cage. She looked up at it, while cracking her knuckles ominously. "Now, fuzz-ball, you are going to tell me about my son's life.

 _ **Reality**_

Naruto lay moaning, as the crowd beat him and beat him. It was only the healing factor provided by Kyūbi and his own Uzumaki resiliency, that kept him alive. The ANBU and Uchiha Police Force (UP-Force) were seconds away, the Hokage had been watching the whole village, when she noticed the disturbance in the park. She had been using the crystal ball jutsu, and witnessed what was happening, with disbelieving eyes. Her own people beating upon a small child, some were even ninja, who should know better. While the antipathy of the village toward its Jinchuriki was expected, this was a blatant attempt on Naruto's life. She had immediately dispatched a squad (six ninja) of ANBU, and someone else must have alerted the UP-Force.

UP-Force was officially called, the Konoha Military Police Department, but made up exclusively of one clan, the Uchiha. They were called by many names: Uchiha Police Force, Uchiha Police, UPF, but the most common name for them was UP-Force. They enforced the Laws of Konoha, protecting the village and citizen's, civilian and ninja alike, from the criminals of the village. Ninja often handled criminals on their missions, and could if pushed, do the same here in Konoha, but while here in the village most shinobi and kunoichi, preferred to let UP-Force handle it. ANBU and UPF caught sight of each other, though not a requirement, many UP-Force ninja came from ANBU, before fulfilling their clan duty, and thus knew how to work together.

The two forces that ensured peace, and security reigned in Konohagakure no Sato, came in sight of the mob. UP-Force moved to encircle the crowd from the north, ANBU deployed to the south. They were poised to strike, when something happened. In the blink of an eye a pair of chains shot from the battered, bloody, little boy, skewering two of his assailants in the neck. The UP-Force and ANBU turned to see Naruto on his feet, eyes blazing in vengeance, another pair of chains whipped around to wrap themselves around the necks of two chunin. The chains lifted the struggling ninja off the ground, ringing their necks like chickens, then began using their dead bodies as bludgeons. These chunin, while alive weighed about 150 and 125 pounds. Naruto's chains were flinging them around like dolls. Naruto took out another four assailants while holding his makeshift weapons, then threw them into another pair, delivering a ballistic level of lethal force. The last four seeing that their victim was _not_ as helpless as they had hoped tried to run, only to run head long into the two official, security forces of the Leaf Village. They surrendered to the Konoha forces rather than face the wrath of a demon.

* * *

Back at Hokage tower, the Fifth Hokage had watched the whole thing. When it happened, Fifth Hokage, Mikoto Uchiha, aka, Devil Woman (because of the power of her katonjutsu), and a certain implacable ruthlessness, that Counselors, clients, and the other Kage have come to respect, almost dropped the crystal ball. She remembered a similar technique, exactly four years ago, by Mikoto's best friend, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, just before she died. In a fugue state, the Hokage set the ball down, "ANBU, on me," she ordered curtly, before stepping out of the window!

* * *

Back at the scene, the rain finally stopped, the security forces of Konoha were securing the area, and Naruto was getting checked out by medic ninja. Naruto lay unmoving on the stretcher, except his chest heaving like a bellows. His body exhausted after expending so much chakra reviving his parents. The chains had retracted into his body, while not draining on his chakra were still physically draining upon his skin and bones body. Only four of his assailants had survived _his_ retaliation, they were in custody, awaiting transport to the gaol. _"How are you feeling, Naruto,"_ his mother asked him within his mind?

 _"Still, tired mom, like I have been running all day instead of just a few hours,"_ he replied.

 _"Running in fear and running for other reasons is different, son,"_ his father supplied. Naruto nodded, as he listened to the revived Minato, _"Not to mention, returning us to life, in a manner of speaking, and then using the Uzumaki Bloodline Limit: Adamantine Chains, to protect yourself. I think that would have exhausted me and your mother in our prime."_ Naruto's father continued explaining his thoughts.

Kushina was nodding, adding her own observations, _"They may not use any chakra, but the chains still take a toll on physical endurance, they're the equivalent of swinging your fists for a punch._ "

After recovering from the exhaustion in his mind, and after Kyūbi was punished for manipulating Naruto, they talked and taught Naruto how to control his mindscape. He altered the scape, to make it a more pleasant environment. He altered it to mimic the Konoha forest, _it was the only landscape he knew,_ and formed his parents a home to their specifications. They learned that food produced in his mind, was as nourishing to them as food in the outer world is to Naruto. In addition to Naruto's actual memory which he would develop, Minato and Kushina would record his day from waking to sleep and create an easily accessible archive. Minato and Kushina would share Naruto's senses, and act as a secondary memory archive. That would be their daily task, outside of training him.

They would train him in their ways of the ninja; Kushina would train him in Uzumaki kenjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kekkei genkai, chakra control, and other traditions of Uzumaki; Minato would train him in Namikaze taijutsu, fuinjutsu, including the Hiraishin, and help complete the Rasengan, and other Namikaze traditions; both would teach him ninjutsu, they knew depending upon Naruto's nature affinity.

They made three covenants, while talking to their son. They promised the training would be harsh and they would be tough on him, but it would benefit him. They get to see all his thoughts and memories, Naruto could not keep secrets from them, therefore they promised never to keep secrets from him. They promised to raise him with love, whether outside his mind or in, they were his parents and expected Naruto to listen to them.

* * *

There was a disturbance near the edge of the park, Naruto turned to look, and there standing on the edge of the park, was the Hokage. _Kushina gasped, "Koto-chan, is the Hokage of the village?"_ Kushina remembered seeing her in some of Naruto's memories, but never paid attention to anything beyond how it pertained to her son.

 _"Yes,"_ Naruto confirmed, _"I don't know when she became Hokage, but she has been making changes,"_ he explained.

Mikoto demoted the Civil Council, to below the Clan Council, they are now only there to administer the non-ninja citizens. They are the bureaucracy that keeps Konoha running. They collect the taxes from civilian businesses, but no longer set them. Process applications for starting a business, and collect processing fees, again they do not set the fees. They run the day-to-day procedures that keep the village economy healthy and administer the civil court, for issues not of a criminal nature. They answer to the Clan Council, who enforce the Hokage's laws, and decrees.

The Clan Council also acts as a criminal court, the only civil matters they hear are those concerning ninja, mediate disputes between clans, and any other shinobi business, including the Academy. They oversee the education of prospective young ninja, it is tough now to graduate, but the caliber of genin had been raised according to many ninja, and even some civilians.

Minato was laughing his ass off; the Civil Council were a thorn in his side from the time he took office until his death. The Civil Council _is_ essential to the health of the village, since they allowed ninja to be free to conduct ninja matters. Minato never thought of demotion. Naruto continued, _"That's not all the changes since your deaths. Old man, Danzo was caught with some kind of root, and killed for something called…_ sediton _…"_

 _"Sedition," Minato asked?_

 _"Yeah, that's the word, sedition. Anyway, she said she couldn't trust them anymore, and had the elders retired, she's been looking for their replacements, ever since. So far only old man Sarutobi was choosed."_ So, Danzo was still running ROOT right under my nose. _Minato explained to Naruto what ROOT was and why it was officially cancelled._

 _"How is it, you know so much about the village, you are only four,"_ his mother asked?

 _"Before tonight, most people would pretend I wasn't there, and talk as if I wasn't. I remembered what they said,"_ Naruto explained.

* * *

Their entire conversation took place at the speed of thought, the Hokage still at the entrance to the park, was just starting over toward Naruto. As she neared him, Mikoto could not get over how frail he was, as if he had not eaten in some days, and the rags that passed for clothes on his thin frame. The orphanage, she had placed him in was reputed to _be_ the best in the Leaf, she tried to stay abreast of his condition through reports. Uchiha Mikoto had tears in her eyes, when she looked at her godson. All civilian advocates, who were members of the Civil Council, were responsible for a specific district in Konoha, and the Hokage specifically tasked the advocate of the district, which contained the orphanage Naruto lived in, with making sure of his well-being. Mikoto received weekly reports that exclaimed, the health and happiness of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, apparently, she had been lied to, by Advocate Oshiro. The orphanage where Naruto lived, received a stipend from his parent's estate, to take care of his needs. "UP-Force Lieutenant," she roared!

Uchiha Shisui (19) shun-shinned to her side, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I want the administrator of Oak Leaf Children's Home in this park in thirty minutes," she commanded. That would give the civilian plenty of time to get here.

"At once, Hokage-sama," he shun-shinned away.

"Raven," she barked!

A short ANBU ninja with a Raven mask (11) appeared next to her, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Please, ask the leader of the Senju, to come here, then go get Advocate Oshiro, I have some pointed questions for him, have him wait outside my office. Ask Ibiki, to wait with him," she commanded.

"As you command, Hokage-sama," Raven replied.

Mikoto moved to sit next to her godson. She could not look at him, feeling so guilty for failing her best friend. She read the statement Naruto gave the UP-Force and ANBU commanders but had questions of her own. "Naruto, please, tell me what happened tonight, from beginning to end." Therefore, he told her everything that happened outside of his head tonight. His eviction from the orphanage, his perception of the change of the citizen's reception of him. His attempt to make it to Hokage Tower, when the attack started. He told her how he defended himself from the attack with the chains. "Those chains are what I want to talk about, Naruto. They remind me of…"

"Of what, Koto-chan," Naruto asked whispering for her ears only?

The Hokage's eyes went wide, her mouth agape as she looked at him. He was staring straight ahead, only peeking up at her to see if she understood. _Only three people have_ ever _called me, 'Koto-chan' and then, only as a code, when we couldn't communicate in the open, and of those three, only two were yet living._ The only others who knew of it, were her teammates and their sensei, Mikoto looked up as an older kunoichi shun-shinned into the park.

Tsunade of the Senju, member of the Clan Council, and administrator of the Konoha Shinobi Hospital, also the most knowledgeable physician of the Elemental Nations. Quickly suppressing her expression, "excuse me, Naruto," Mikoto stood up face expressionless. Making her way to her sensei, Mikoto Uchiha began addressing her mentor. "Tsuna-chan, would you do me a favor, and give Naruto _here_ a check-up."

Tsunade nodded, "Of course, Koto-chan," she answered in the same manner, remembering her team's mode of address, when open communication was impossible. It meant they needed to speak in private. Tsunade's eyebrow arched, _using our Team code to let me know, she wanted to speak privately. She could order me to her office, which is the most secure facility in Hidden Leaf Village, that means it's team business, not village._

Tsunade began channeling green medical chakra, then passed it through Naruto's body. Her initial surprise at her student's mode of address, was erased in shock at the condition of this little boy's body. "When was the last time you ate something, son," it was rhetorical, her chakra told her exactly how long ago he ate? She leaned forward and pulled Naruto into a hug. Then turned to a nearby UPF officer, pointing at her, "You, go to Ichiraku's ramen stand and get a large bowl of miso, UPF can bill the Senju estate." The UPF officer turned to the Hokage, who nodded her confirmation.

Lady Uchiha drew close, eyes questioning the doctor, "What can you tell me about his condition, sensei?"

Tsunade remained kneeling before Naruto, staring into his eyes. Naruto was loving all the attention, he rarely got any but negative. "Other than the fact he hasn't eaten for _three_ days," she said looking up at Mikoto directly, "he's very healthy, not even a bruise. We can think his _tenant_ for that," she said, quietly.

Mikoto turned to Naruto, _I have failed you, Kushina-chan,_ she wrapped Naruto in her arms, and quietly allowed her tears to fall. "I thought, I was doing the right thing for you, Naruto. I have been lazy in my duty to you as my godson, Naruto. I thought my trust was well-placed in those I detailed to take care of you, I was wrong." Mikoto sobbed into his chest, the ANBU and UP-Force ninja pointedly ignoring the leader's weak moment.

"It's okay, Hokage-sama even a kid like me understands you have a whole village to care for, you don't have time to take care of me," Naruto said in forgiveness, returning her hug. The UPF officer returned shortly with his ramen, and set it before Naruto, whose nose twitched at the smell of food. He set to and devoured this food of the god's in minutes. He let out a contented sigh, and burped, which made him blush and said, "Excuse me, ladies," causing the women to smile.

"Thank you for your consideration, Naruto," Mikoto said back, "We'll have to find you a better place to live, once I'm done…" she turned her head, as Uchiha Shisui entered the park, he indicated the person the Hokage wanted to see was behind, getting checked for weapons, and other deadly implements, "…taking out the garbage," she hissed. Turning back to the head of the Senju clan, "Please, conceal Naruto out of the way, while I attend to this, sensei," the Hokage ordered the Clan Head.

Tsunade had been briefed on the reason Naruto was in the park, _It's a good thing I ain't the Hokage, I would just as soon **kill** the bitch, as listen to _her _excuses._ She took Naruto back behind a brick wall and sat him down next to her.

They could not _see_ what was going on, but they could _hear_ everything. They listened as footsteps came timidly up the path. "Ah, Inoue-kun, welcome, please have a seat."

Another bout of shuffling later, and a different voice, one Naruto knew quite well. "Th… thank you, Hokage-sama," the voice of a middle-aged woman replied, the voice sounded different than it normally would, to Naruto it was hesitant and soft, usually when directed at him, it was either raised in anger, or it hissed with venom. _"The word you're looking for son, is meek,"_ Minato's voice growled in his mind. Kushina was off in the back of his mind, ranting; which she had been doing, since hearing how emaciated Naruto's body was. She was using words Naruto should not be listening to, he could also hear Kyūbi whimpering at the anger of his former host. _"It's how bullies act around their betters, but the old bat better start_ _covering her_ fat _ass. I remember, Mikoto, she's my maternal cousin, and can see right through ass kissers. Even as a genin, she could see through any bullshit flung in her direction._ Minato was not much better than his wife, after hearing how the village chose to honor one of their heroes, his son. He was just better at concealing his feelings than Naruto's mother, and was not as quick to forgive the _current_ Hokage as his son. He was also wondering where Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya was, if Mikoto could not look after Minato's son, then Minato's sensei should have.

There was a long silence, between the two women, "The reason, I called you here tonight, a prominent citizen was attacked tonight, and I'm here to clean up the mess. I was in the district and decided to take your weekly report in person." Mikoto's voice was disarming, she was waiting to see what _lies_ , if any, the old woman would try to tell her, "so, how is Naruto tonight, it's his birthday after all? Turns four today, did you know that?"

"No, I did not know that, I've never put much stock in celebrating _birthdays_ , no sense in accepting praise for doing nothing, but growing one year older, it coddles children if you do that," Inoue said, speaking down to the Hokage. This is where Naruto begins to rant in his mind, _"What a big liar, just last week she threw a huge birthday, for one of the older kids at the orphanage, who had only been there a little while. I've lived there forever, she never throws me a party, all she ever does is yell at me when I am bad or ignore me. It's not fair, it's not fair…,"_ he continues to rant in his mind, as tears roll down his face.

"Really, I am a mother too you know," Mikoto asked? "I have two boys, eleven and four, one is already a ninja, and is considered the most powerful of his generation, the other is just starting his training, and already he is showing promise." Another silence fell between the two women, then "besides, you were supposed to tell me about Naruto."

"Naruto is doing fine, he was being taken _care_ of the last I saw of him," her voice dripped with satisfaction, as if she had done her duty to the village.

There was another pause, this one ominous, "Would you care to know the name of the prominent citizen, attacked here tonight, Inoue Kyou," Mikoto asked, a short pause followed, where they assumed the orphanage manager just nodded her head? "It was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. The Uzumaki, together with the Senju, and the Uchiha, they helped found the Hidden Leaf Village. He is the son of my predecessor, the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto is directly related to Tsunade of the Senju, and consequently Senju Hashirama, through his wife, Uzumaki-Senju Mito, and when Tsunade-sensei passes, because he is related to her via marriage, and we do not find another Senju, he will inherit the Senju clan. The only reason she did not take him in and raise him, herself, is because he has his own legacy, and they didn't want to distract him from it." Naruto was looking at the woman kneeling next to him, eyes wide as he looked at her to confirm what the Hokage was saying. Tsunade looked at him with a huge grin on her face, and nodded, put a finger to her lips to quiet his questions. _"Why didn't you guys tell me, about this,"_ Naruto asked his parental avatars?!

 _"We'll tell you as the secrets become relevant, Naruto, if we told you everything at once it would just overwhelm you,"_ Minato explained.

 _"That's right, we'll tell you all our secrets as you need them,"_ his mother continued, _"you need to trust us to tell you what you need to know, when you need to know it."_

 _"You're right, sorry mom,"_ he submitted, _"sorry dad."_ They mentally hugged him, making him feel warm.

The pause now was like a canyon, "Luckily, the attack on Naruto was thwarted, and all but four of his attackers were killed in the attack. They've been taken to Torture and Interrogation, it won't be long until we know every disloyal action they've ever performed, and who they performed them with, against our village. If Morino Ibiki is working tonight, they will tell us where their grandparents hide their money."

The night air was pregnant with menace, but the manager kept quiet, not intimidated enough at the veiled threat, leveled by the Hokage. If a veiled threat did not work, the Hokage decided to go for direct threats. "Now, that we know Naruto is not in _your_ custody," the sound of Mikoto's voice shifted, "you will tell me, who told you to put him in harm's way tonight, or Morino-san's treatments will seem like a pleasant **dream,** compared to what I will do to you." They heard a choking sound coming from over the wall, Mikoto had obviously grabbed Inoue by the throat.

"Osh… Osh…" Inoue was trying to say a name, Mikoto loosened her hold, but did not let go, "Oshiro, he said nobody would care, and we would be doing the village a favor by getting rid of the boy," she was blubbering by now.

There was a crash to the dirt heard from behind the wall as the Hokage let go of the woman's throat, she coughed and inhaled rapidly. Then they heard a grunt of pain, then another, followed by three more in rapid succession. Tsunade and Naruto stood up just in time to see Uchiha Mikoto kicking the orphanage manager repeatedly. "You make me sick," the Hokage shrieked, "how many, how many other children have you deemed not worth your time? They've been through enough trauma, with the loss of their parents, and you who is entrusted to protect and care for them until they can fend for themselves, deem their lives not worth protecting!" By this time, Mikoto had begun to stomp Inoue Kyou in the face and gut. Mikoto was going in for more kicks when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking around with fire in her eyes and a snarl on her face.

It was Naruto looking at her with pleading eyes, "You're too pretty to let this _woman_ make you do ugly things, Koto-chan. The Hokage is supposed to seek justice, not reap vengeance, believe it."

Mikoto closed her eyes and turned her face away from the woman groveling at her feet, as if she had just stepped in something, that she wanted to wipe off her shoe, "UP-Force, get this greedy, pig of a whore out of my sight, keep her safe and _alive_ until she can act as a witness at Oshiro's trial," she yelled! Then she raised a hand, "she must be alive and able to speak to be a witness, she doesn't need to be ambulatory," she added with a smirk. "Inu," a silver heard ANBU captain appeared beside her, "send a message to Ibiki, he should be in my office, and Advocate Oshiro should be with him! Tell Ibiki to take Oshiro into custody, and during their _conversation,_ let Ibiki know that he has my permission to be as exotic as he wishes, as long as Oshiro is competent to stand trial!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before letting it out slowly, releasing her anger and contempt.

Mikoto turned to Naruto still clutching her arm, she took his hand in hers, "Naruto, please accompany me, I will be taking you to your new place of residence. Tsunade-sensei, please come with us, I think something momentous has occurred and I want you to verify it with me."

 **HOME**

Three-people walked along a lane, leading into a residential neighborhood. The houses were close together, many sharing walls with their neighbors. While the neighborhood was not as affluent as the districts, around the Uchiha, and Senju Estates, it was still worlds better than the area around the orphanage.

They came to a five-meter-tall, by ninety-meter-long stone wall, which was broken up in the middle, by a six-meter tall, by three-meter-wide gate. This section housed a **huge** , wooden gate, it was plain and non-descript, without any form of ornamentation. The wall itself was unadorned, it was whitewashed from top to bottom, with wood paneling, half the height of the wall. The wall and the gate section were topped with a pointed eve-style roof.

Naruto's parents had grown quiet as they approached the gate. Naruto recognized it as the house, he conjured for them earlier tonight, while in his mindscape. Stopping in front of the gate the party of three, gazed at the enormous gate before them. Now, Minato and Kushina, began issuing instructions to him. _"Bite the pad of your thumb, son,"_ his father said. Naruto did as he was instructed, _"Place your hand upon one of the doors,"_ Minato continued. When he did, the doors glowed blue for a second or two, and when the light faded the door was ajar. _"You may now, come and go as you please, without biting your thumb again,"_ Minato informed his son.

Naruto may have been four, but he was a precocious four, perceptive, intuitive, and not a fool. _"This was your house, wasn't it, mom and dad?"_

 _"Yes, Naruto, this was where we lived as a couple, and where you would've grown up if we had lived,"_ Kushina answered her son.

Naruto opened the door the rest of the way, allowing the Hokage and the leader of the Senju, to enter a ten-by-ten-by-six-meter area, stone courtyard, which led to the front door, a sliding door made of metal, which had a small oval on the door-frame, the oval was made of chakra metal, according to his parents. He closed his eyes, calling up his chakra, they instructed him, and he channeled his chakra into the oval. The door unlatched and slid open, and the gate closed behind them, _"Now, you can enter and exit as you see fit, Naruto,"_ his mother explained, _"the house now recognizes you as its owner and master. Any seals placed on the grounds will respond only to you."_

 ** _"Welcome home, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze,"_** they chorused.

When Mikoto thought of a place for Naruto, her first thought was to bring him here, if he proved unable to enter, she would have found an apartment for him, elsewhere. Tsunade and Mikoto looked at Naruto, as he moved through the house like he had lived here all his life. They shared a look of astonishment, they had no idea how, but he seemed to have access to Minato and Kushina's knowledge. "Naruto," Mikoto said, "how do you know how to do all of this, you move around this house like you've lived here all your life, and that can't be true? No one has entered this house in four years, we've tried but the true owners of this house were seal masters of the highest order."

Naruto turned to look at the two women, and both his parent's sigh in his mind, _"While, I don't think, it would be a good idea to let the public know your dead parents live in your mind,"_ Kushina decided. _"I can think of no two people, I've trusted more in my life than these two women, excepting your father, of course."_

Minato added, _"I feel the same, and add my sensei Jiraiya, and student Kakashi Hatake into the mix."_

 _"You two really trust them,"_ Naruto asked his parental avatars? He felt their nodding heads and sighed in acquiescence. "Okay, I will tell you, but only inside the house, will you please tell your ANBU bodyguards to wait outside, Hokage-sama? They may stay in the yard, but may not enter the house, until I am done revealing to you and Lady Tsunade, all that I am about to tell you." The Hokage summoned her ANBU detail and relayed the same instructions to them that Naruto asked her to.

Naruto showed the ladies in and looked around his new home. The foyer was sunken with clay tiles for flooring, and a shoe rack, there was also a crucifix nailed to the left wall, to bless those who entered. They took off their shoes, Naruto placed his in one of the racks, while the ladies left theirs neatly by the step, toes pointed in the direction of the door.

Together, they explored the rest of the house. It was a two-story dwelling, the entire ground floor had hard-wood flooring, and was set in a rectangular configuration. A short hallway straight ahead led them to the living room, which had a comforting feel to Naruto. Above the mantle over the fireplace, a pair of frames held some sort of designs, the one on the left kind of reminded him of the sun, the one on the right was a spiral. The furniture consisted of a Navy-blue 3-piece sectional, a plush chair the same color and a tan leather reclining-chair, they were surrounding a coffee table made of dark wood with two drawers.

Back at the entrance, they turned right, and went down a long hallway, at the end of which was a kitchen, that had everything a kitchen needed, including a breakfast nook. Turning left took them to a dining room, a compact, dining set, filled the space with a streamlined table, surrounded by _four_ ladder backed chairs. There they found a sliding door, leading from the living room.

Opposite the entrance to the living room, another sliding door, led them into a 28-by-9-meter square room. There were more sliding doors, to the left and right, but directly ahead at the front of the room was a 2 Sword Display Stand, and on the top rack was a tsurugi, with a double-edged, black blade, and a tsuba, that was a replica of the sun-like design in the living room, and a white, ivory handle, carved like a dragon, the bottom-rack, held the sword sheath that followed, the design of the handle.

 _"Totsuka-no-Tsurugi,"_ he heard his father breathe, _"I've never used it because I was never interested in kenjutsu, but the Namikaze taijutsu can be used with or without a weapon. The empty-hand movements translate perfectly, to the use of our family blade."_

 _"I remember when you would practice your kata, how fast your hands would move was breathtaking, Minato, my love,"_ Kushina added, _"I can't wait to try to combine the circular movements of Uzumaki taijutsu, and kenjutsu, with the speed of yours."_

Naruto listened to his parents as they discussed the fighting arts of their respective clans. Their conversation occurring in his mind in less than a second, did not impinge upon his talks with the two women in his house. They returned to the living room, _"Naruto, offer the Hokage, and Tsunade-sensei a drink, please,"_ his mother asked him?

 _"Mother, any food here must be toxic waste by now,"_ he reminded her.

 _"Not to worry, son, the preservation seals we place on all our storage compartments should still be holding strong,"_ Minato explained, _"any food and drink should remain viable for another ten years, regardless of sell by dates."_

"Would either of you ladies, care for something to drink," Naruto asked his guests?

Thinking the same as Naruto regarding food viability, they quickly but politely declined, "We need to be getting back to our evenings, so please, let us get on with our discussion," Mikoto requested, while they got comfortable on the sectional facing each other.

Naruto closed his eyes and formed his hand into a Ram seal, and said, "Kassei-ka suru!" The already strong privacy seals now became impregnable, and nobody outside knew it. "You wanted to know, how I knew so much about this house, and how I was able to use those chains, to fight off my attackers tonight, right," Naruto guessed?

"Yes," Mikoto replied, "as well as, how you knew to call me, 'Koto-chan'," Tsunade gasped, "to get my attention, and speak to me and any team 7 members, privately."

Tsunade spoke up at this, "Naruto, how did you know to do that, even if you were somehow able to see and read Team 7 mission reports, that way of saying Mikoto's name is not in any of those reports," Tsunade explained, "it was Team 7's covert way of communicating with each other, _never_ was it an official form of communication. So, how did you know about it?"

"Because, my mother told me about it, when she saw you," he turned to the Hokage, "while looking at you through my eyes," Naruto replied, then turned to the other woman in the room to show the sincerity in his eyes. He could see they still did not believe him, so he gave more evidence, "Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were married in a private ceremony, officiated by the Lord of the Fire Nation himself," he said, turning back to Mikoto, "you, were her maid of honor, and since she had no family, all of Team 7, gave her away."

"How," the last Senju asked, "those records were classified by the Daimyo himself, they were sealed because Kushina is…"

"…the Daimyo's niece, making me the Daimyo's great nephew by marriage, and a legitimate heir to his throne if none of his children can do it, or choose not to do so," Naruto finished.

"Again, how is this possible," Tsunade asked, "the only other person to know is Hitomi Hyūga, the fourth team member of Team 7, and there is little chance the two of you have ever been in contact? The Hyuga blowhards would never allow her to meet with a lowly orphan."

Naruto sighed and began the story, "It started tonight, right after they began beating me…"


	2. Prologue: Paths to Follow

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate, Clan Skills Three days ago…**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, twelve-years-old sits in seiza, in the middle of his family dojo. His eyes are closed his mind is clear, calm, centered. Rising to his feet, the last member of two clans opens his eyes, and begins to move through the forms and kata he has learned for the past six years. He has slowly combined the circular movements, submissions, joint-locks, and throws of Uzumaki style, with the powerful and fast as lightning punches, knife-hands, spear-hands, and clawed strikes and kicks of Namikaze style. The combined strengths of the styles, allowed for a versatility of the style that few other styles could match.

In the eight years since coming to live here in his family estate, he has changed from a skin and bones whelp, to a hale and hearty youth. Naruto has adopted his father's name and begun to fulfill the family legacy. Though the civilians still showed a blatant enmity toward him, they were careful to keep their opinions to themselves. At first the business owners tried to starve him by denying him the right to shop in their places of business, and began to evict him from their stores, and restaurants; all except Ichiraku Ramen, Hidori Dango, and Akamichi Barbeque restaurants, began to kick him out as soon as he would enter. This went on for about nine months, until he was five when he enrolled in the ninja academy of Konoha Village. When that happened the Hokage issued the Konoha Ninja Patronage Act, that decreed: _As ninja are the pillars of defense and key players in Hidden Leaf economy, no business within Konoha village may deny service to any ninja, regardless of rank, to include all shinobi and kunoichi, from academy students to the Hokage, without valid, substantive reason. Such reasoning must be proven to the ANBU or Konoha Police Officer, who have been given clear guidelines on what constitutes a valid, substantive reason._ That prevented them from evicting Naruto from their shops, which did not prevent them from marking up the prices whenever he or another hated ninja entered their shops. Naruto solved that problem by buying himself some seeds and a few chickens, that he could raise as livestock. His property was quite substantial, the size of a modest farm. Naruto sectioned off an area for a vegetable garden and built a coop.

Naruto finished his forms, which were a nice warm up. Now it was time to get busy with his training regimen. He crossed his left and right, index and middle fingers, and yelled, "Shadow Avatar!" A perfect replica of the nine-tailed host puffed into existence. The shadow clone technique is an Uzumaki clan technique, it is listed as a Forbidden Technique because of the chakra requirements, so only jonin and above can learn it. However, given the massive chakra reserves for even the _children_ of the whirlpool clan, and because it originated with the clan, all Uzumaki may learn it. The clone knows everything his original knows, they both have the same capabilities, it even has a chakra reserve to perform ninjutsu, and even some genjutsu, if Uzumaki could perform genjutsu. They have many uses and were used as scouting, and espionage tools by the Uzumaki, since all experience and knowledge gained by the avatar, reverts to the original upon 'death.' They are also the perfect evasion and escape tools. The original can substitute themselves with their shadow clone, no matter how far away they are from each other.

"Uke," Naruto yells, adopting a neutral stance!

"Tori," C-Naruto yells, and dashes at his creator, delivering a sweep to the legs! Naruto jumps over the clone's leg, who continues his momentum, placing both palms on the ground, and bringing the opposite leg into a rising, circular back kick toward his creator's jaw. Naruto sidesteps behind the power of the kick, advancing a couple steps forward, to launch a short kick jab right into the face of his clone. The kick connects, but the clone uses the inertia from the attack to rise, and in doing so grabs the offending leg. C-Naruto rises with the kicking leg, upending Naruto, who falls into a backward somersault ending on his feet.

Grinning at his clone, Naruto yells, "tori!" Naruto advances normally without rushing, until he is six feet from C-Naruto, when he lunges into a double-palm strike, taking his clone by surprise. He falls backward, but applying good ukemi, takes minimal damage. Naruto comes in to stomp his clone who rolls to the right, into a kip-up into a defensive stance. Naruto swings his left arm in a counter-clockwise fashion, which C-Naruto traps in an eagle claw around the wrist. Naruto smirked discretely, because the eagle claw was a feint. In a nanosecond, he folds in behind C-Naruto breaking his grip, Naruto picks up his clone bringing him down on his knee breaking C-Naruto's spine, causing him to 'POOF' out of existence. The barrage of memories and experiences flood into Naruto's mind, showing him what mistakes, he made.

* * *

ӍĩƞƌŚćăρέ

Inside his mind Kushina, Minato and the Kyūbi were observing Naruto's sparring session. His parents were proud of him, his progress in martial arts was impressive for someone of his age. He was more advanced in taijutsu than most of the other students in his academy class. Only two students were his peer, when it came to be fighting hand-to-hand: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyūga. All three of them, great friends from the beginning, had a friendly rivalry going. Sasuke was better at kunai-throwing and armed taijutsu. Hinata was the best at chakra control, and genjutsu knowledge. Naruto because of his two-unique clan techniques and chakra reserves, was the best at ninjutsu and endurance.

Kushina spoke up, "That was very good son, ready for the next exercise?"

" _You bet mom," Naruto replied voice brimming with confidence, but not arrogance, "bring it on."_

Minato chuckled, "Okay, boy, don't get cocky," he growled in half-serious admonishment, "now make three clones."

* * *

Ŕέăĺĩţŷ

"Yes dad," Naruto responded, making the sign for shadow clones again. "Multi-Shadow Avatar Technique," Naruto shouted! There were three more puffs of smoke which cleared revealing three more avatars of Naruto. These lookalikes did not wait, they knew why they were created. "Randori," Naruto bellowed!

"Randori," C1-Naruto bellowed!

"Randori," C2-Naruto bellowed!

"Randori," C3-Naruto bellowed!

The three clones bum-rushed their creator, each going into their own separate attacks. Deciding it would be stupid to stand his ground, Naruto dodged, ducked, and deflected in and around all their attacks. The object was not to fight and destroy his attackers although that was allowed. No, the purpose of randori was to learn to be aware of multiple opponents, and to react accordingly, while keeping your strategy fluid.

C1 sprang to his feet after his initial attack and went left to flank Naruto. C3 shuffled after his creator to keep the pressure up. While C2 stood back and observed, trying to come up with a plan of action. Naruto was aware of where his clones were, he knew how they thought because they essentially were him, and vice versa. The words, overcome thyself, were taking on a literal meaning in this dojo. C3 moved in for a sweep at the same time C1 came in for a spinning back kick at his torso, they seemed to connect, when POOF. C3's sweep connected a fraction of a second before C1's attack, but it was not Naruto it connected with because he substituted himself with C2. C2 was swept off his feet, but recovered enough to break fall, and roll along his back gaining his feet. C2 was a good five feet from the other two. Naruto capitalized, by moving behind C1 and shoving him over so he fell on top of C3 still low from the sweep. They fell entangling their limbs, while Naruto moved to attack C2.

He came in fast, launching punches at C2's body and tiger claws at his face. C2 parried the punches and dodged the claws, trying to buy enough time for his partners to recover. The other two clones had recovered and were attempting to use Naruto's distraction in the fight against C2 to ambush him from behind. Naruto was between his clones, and they struck. At the last second Naruto jumped high into a backflip, and while in the air C1 and 3 hit C2 hard enough to dispel him, giving all three of them his memories. Minato was busy writing down the experiences of the clone using clones of his own. Their creator landed behind them and struck ruthlessly before they could recover from their shock. They took two spear-hands into the base of their spine, hard enough to fracture their spinal column, it was also enough to destroy them. Naruto was breathing hard and heavily, and rapidly.

* * *

ӍĩƞƌŚćăρέ

Even Kyūbi was impressed with Naruto's vindictiveness, and said so, **"Not bad kit, not bad."** Many things had changed since Naruto was four. The area of Naruto's mindscape housing the nine-tailed beast looked more like a forest of giant sequoias that dwarfed even the fox, with etchings of the seal in every tree. The chakra network represented as mississippi-sized rivers with the tenketsu as big as grand coulee-sized dams. (A/N: obviously there is no Mississippi River or Grand Coulee Dam in Naruto's world I just needed examples.)

As Naruto's mind grew and expanded, so did his mindscape, because now there was the Village, a replica of the village of Konoha had sprung up around their house. Everything that was in the true Konoha, that Naruto knew about, and had been to, was replicated in as close to fine detail as Naruto could manage. The Uchiha compound, the Hyuga Estate, every training ground and shop that Naruto had been to and could remember, the Konoha Forest just outside the gates of the village, could be found in Naruto's mindscape. The only structure present was the replica of the Namikaze Estate. This was where Minato and Kushina lived, they even trained here since old habits never die. It was also where they kept the archive of their son's days, as a secondary memory source. The most interesting fact was that space and time were unlimited within the mindscape, space, time, and resources.

"I concur," his mother agreed, "you displayed fluidity of mind and willingness to be flexible."

"I agree, with your mom, and the vixen," Minato supplied, "plus, as ninja being sneaky and underhanded is part of the game, not to mention using your enemy's strengths and weaknesses against them are great tactics."

" _Thank you, vixen; thank you mom and dad,"_ Naruto replied.

"Your welcome sweetie," Kushina said back,

* * *

Ŕέăĺĩţŷ

 _"now head outside and we'll finish your clan testing."_

"Yes, mom," Naruto obeyed. Naruto walked out of the sliding glass door, to a circular stone floor with a combined version of the Uzumaki spiral and the Namikaze cyclone. This was the place where he trained in kunai and shuriken throwing, and where he trained in using the Adamantine Chains. Surrounding the circular practice area were a series of side-slinging catapults, about twelve total, surrounding the catapult were a series of plum flower poles of different lengths, the higher Naruto was the least stable the pole. The heights ranged from six feet tall, to thirty. The catapults were angled up at various elevations from 90 degrees to straight up. Naruto proceeded to create 12 clones and hopped on a pole about twelve feet tall.

The clones arranged themselves behind the catapults and loaded them with clay disks about the size of a human heart. The object was to be able to take out as many targets as possible, while maneuvering along the poles using jumps and flips, while maintaining one's balance on an unstable, narrow platform. The clones took out a quarter ryo coin. To keep it random each clone would toss the coin and whichever coin landed on heads that clone would loose the catapults flinging the disks. To this date Naruto has never gotten a 100% score, the highest he ever got was a 90%, Sasuke once got a 92%, and his brother Itachi once got a 98%. Minato was the only person to ever get 100%, this was also where Minato practiced the Hiraishin. Naruto got ready, all the clones tossed their coins, and Naruto got 93% that day.

The next day, it was a Sunday, no school, and no training for today, it was an Uzumaki tradition. It was the Uzumaki day of rest, no work or training was allowed on Sundays, except missions, emergencies, and work necessary to day-to-day living; i.e. cooking, cleaning, and groceries using transformation technique. It was either that or pay high prices for goods that should be dirt cheap but seemed to skyrocket when he entered the store. There were somethings he could not grow in the garden, and chicken could get boring to eat no matter what recipe one used if that was all he ate. Naruto had just returned from the grocery store, and was putting everything away, when the doorbell sounded.

Quickly creating a shadow avatar to answer the door, Naruto continued to work at putting stasis seals on the perishable items when his clone popped letting him know the Hokage and her husband were in the living room. Creating another clone to complete the task at hand. Naruto took a pitcher of sweet iced tea out of the fridge and poured three glasses. He walked in carrying the drinks and placed them on the coffee table. "Good afternoon to you both, Uchiha-sans. How are you both this fine day?"

"Naruto," Fugaku fumed, "what have I told you to call me when not in public," he asked in an irate voice.

Naruto smiled, "Sorry, Cousin," he chuckled.

"That's better," Fugaku grinned back, "are you ready for graduation next week, kid?"

"Believe it, Cousin," Naruto replied, puffing his chest out proudly, "I got 93% on the range yesterday, my techniques from taijutsu were spot on, as is my strategic thinking, and I've been going over my academics to make sure I do well on the written portion."

As Naruto was speaking Mikoto sat fidgeting with her clothes as if she were uncomfortable with being there. She seemed to keep her hands folded in her lap and did not seem inclined to look up. " _Something's wrong, son,"_ Kushina announced, _"Koto-chan never looks like that unless, she's feeling guilty about something."_ Naruto spoke about his accomplishments, but instead of being happy for him, Fugaku's face also began to take on a sickly cast, his smile never left his face, but it took on a pained vibrancy. _"I agree with your mother, Naruto,"_ Minato confirmed, _"that's the look Fugaku always got when he had to go tell the family of a downed UPForce officer that their loved ones were never coming home."_

Naruto looked around his cousin to look at his godmother's uncertain countenance, observing her expression. "Is something the matter, _Koto-chan_ ," Naruto asked looking her in the eye.

Mikoto was startled out of her reverie when he addressed her with that name, "Yes, Naruto something has come up and… well, uh… I need… the village needs to ask you a favor."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Okay, if it's within my power, I will do my best to aid the village," he affirmed, "that's what we ninja are being trained for, right?"

That statement only served to exacerbate her guilt, "I need you…, to fail your graduation exam."

* * *

Three days later at Hokage's Office

The Godaime Hokage was using the crystal-ball remote viewing technique, to keep a close watch on today's proceedings. Over the years the Clan Council noticed that the most successful ninja were the ones with skills and knowledge outside the ninja arts. So, to remain strong, students not only learned the ways of the ninja, they got an in-depth education in language and culture, math, and science, as well as history and social studies. The Hokage did not want unlettered thugs filling her ranks, she wanted true ninja, and true ninja were never ignorant. The tradition went as far back as the Shodai and Madara Uchiha, as one of the few things they agreed upon up and to their legendary battle at the Valley of the End. Of course, back before the restructuring of the government there were a few who thought general education was of little importance to a ninja. Some like Danzo thought ninja should be little more the living breathing weapons, no matter how many records proved his assertion to be wrong.

Mikoto always kept a close eye on the school, especially since her children, and godson began attending. She made sure that the teachers employed at the academy, were not only powerful shinobi, but well educated too. However, today one teacher had her full attention. He was the child of a civilian family, all of which were killed on the day, the Kyūbi attacked the village. He was in the same class as her son and godson. He never showed any blatant enmity towards, Naruto, there were just one too many _mistakes,_ mistakes that could have cost Naruto points. Mikoto had gone back through this teacher's mission records, including reports done by him, his sensei, and even his teammates. There was never even a hint of these kinds of _mistakes_ and _oversights_ in any of the records the Hokage examined.

However, it was not the mistakes that were arousing the suspicions in the Uchiha woman, it was the fact that they had stopped. The last attempted sabotage had occurred three months ago, she may not want to bring her suspicions to the Clan Council yet, but her instincts told her Mizuki's _mistakes_ were not mistakes, they were deliberate attempts to sabotage the son of her best friends. Mikoto Uchiha had listened to her instincts as a kunoichi for the Leaf, and as an inspector during her UPForce days, too many times when they had saved her life, not to heed them when they flared. Instincts however were not enough to make accusations against a shinobi under her command, it would undermine the respect she had earned from her ninja as Hokage. That did not mean the Fifth Hokage could not launch an investigation. She could not do anything by herself, she is the Hokage after all her presence would be noticed. Thus, she turned to two people she trusted most, her eldest and her husband. She briefed them on her suspicions, when she got home to the Uchiha Estate. She asked Fugaku to follow Mizuki when he was in the village and ordered Itachi to surveil Mizuki when he left the village.

 _Two months ago, after explaining her suspicions to her husband and son._

"I know, it's a lot to ask, since I'm only going on my instincts," she admitted to her family, "and what I've observed through my remote viewing, and while my instincts have been wrong in the past…" Mikoto stopped looking down, she understood how lame that sounded.

Fugaku came to his wife's rescue, "Your instincts may have been wrong before, koi, that's true," he conceded, "but you've also never let your instincts rule you. When you were still on the Force it is true you let your instincts guide you, but you also never let them cloud your judgement, nor stop you from seeking the truth, which was why you were always one of our best inspectors."

Mikoto felt gratitude for her husband's assessment of her investigative skills, "Thank you, Fugaku-koi," she said leaning into him intimately.

Itachi sweat dropped at the affectionate display; even shinobi prodigies get uncomfortable when their parents get romantic in front of them. "Ahem," their oldest child discretely coughed, making them step away a little quickly. Fugaku straightened up grunting and adjusting his clothes incrementally. Mikoto had a small smile on her lips, _yep, still go it_ , she thought to herself. "You're my Hokage," Itachi said to his mother, "you don't need to give me explanations if you want to send me on a mission. Just enough details so that I can have a clear mission objective."

That was two months ago, and they had found quite a bit about Mizuki's comings and goings. He liked to spend time at bars, frequented by civilians, he rarely went to ninja frequented bars. While not incriminating, all citizens had a right to their preferences after all, it was just unusual. While in the bars he rarely drank more than necessary, until a certain drink, a Shirley Temple was served to him, where he would tilt it back and drink it all in one chug. Then standing up on shaky legs, he walked upstairs to one of the rooms, and remain there the rest of the night. After checking, they discovered the rooms he frequented were the rooms of several ladies and gentlemen of the night. They discovered that Mizuki would frequent their rooms, on their nights off. The room was paid for using funds from Mizuki's own accounts, so no money trail leading to anywhere besides the man in question. The pattern of his visits remained the same for five weeks straight. Then two weeks ago, he stopped going to bars, and began hanging out around Hokage Tower.

The academy instructor began chatting with many of the kunoichi, who worked in and around the seat of power for the village. Mizuki may have been flirting with them, and one of the few times Fugaku or Itachi could read his lips, via the Sharingan and a telescope, that seemed to be what he was doing. That very well, could be the case, except his eyes were frequently taking in the surroundings and of which he seemed to be targeting only kunoichi working in or near one particularly sensitive area, the Kage technique vault. It held the most powerful, and most dangerous ninjutsu in the village's arsenal, including the Forbidden Scroll.

While all of this was highly suspicious it was still not enough to bring him in for questioning. It was, however enough for the Hokage to launch a full investigation, bringing in a two more people. Shisui Uchiha lead inspector for the Konoha Police Department, and a master of genjutsu, and his girlfriend Kurenai Yūhi, captain of the ANBU black ops, clandestine division, and genjutsu mistress, call sign: Cardinal. They were both briefed on the Hokage's suspicions, and the information had gathered up to that point. Kurenai befriended the chunin kunoichi that Mizuki spoke with, the kunoichi never divulged any sensitive information to Mizuki, they were smitten with him, but they were Leaf ninja first, women second. Kurenai did discover something interesting about Mizuki. He was obsessed with only two things; gaining power and destroying Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Three days ago, Mikoto had gone to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate, with her husband who saw Naruto as a cousin. There the couple did what they had to do to protect the village. Mikoto's thoughts returned to the present, she gazed through the crystal ball into the schoolyard as Naruto arrived with her youngest and the heiress to the Hyūga…

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy schoolyard…

Sasuke and Hinata walked through the gate of the schoolyard like they had every morning for the past six-years. Today, was different, this could be the last time they did so as students, because today they would be taking their graduation exams. By this time next week, they should be placed in their genin teams, and begin their ninja careers. The other difference was a subtle difference, but noticeable all the same for anybody willing to notice the difference. That difference concerned their best friend, Naruto.

While he acted visibly the same, the way he seemed today was slightly subdued. He acted the same as he did any other day, highly energetic, with a side of goofball thrown in the mix. All of that was there, but there was an air of something else, it felt like: **resolve**. When they met up on the way to school, the ever-present smile was on his lips, but his eyes had a look that said something was happening. It reminded them of his prankster look, this was the same stare, but with an edge.

Walking through the school they made their way to their classroom. Inside were the rest of their classmates, most seemed to be from the major clans of the village. Aside from Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, there was Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. The rest of the class just did not seem to stand out, so they were largely ignored.

As soon as, Sasuke entered the room, all three of them were assault by a high frequency sound technique, "SASUKE-KUN!" came twin cyclones of feminine energy, one cherry-blonde, one platinum-blonde. They swooped in to hug their crush, all but knocking Naruto and Hinata against the wall. The entire class sweat-dropped at the actions of the kunoichi fan-girls.

Shino's insects momentarily heightened their buzzing at the suddenly loud classroom. Shikamaru raised his head from sleeping, then lowered it back down, muttering, "what a drag, I was dreaming of clouds," under his breath. Kiba (the dead last) and Akamaru also sleeping soundly until the banshees let loose their discordant song, jolted back in their seat and both just growled. Choji nearly choked on a chip.

At that moment, the two teachers in charge of this class, Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom. "Alright, class settle down, and get to your seats," Iruka-sensei yelled, "and show some maturity, you just might graduate today."

"That's right, you _might_ ," Mizuki-sensei said, casting a short look in Naruto's direction, "but even _if_ you do graduate, the path of the ninja is a perilous life, there will be days when you do not know who your enemies are." Mizuki pointedly looked at Naruto, "being from the same village is but a small guarantee for allies, otherwise there would be no nukenin in the world." Only one person in the room noticed, Mizuki's looks that day, Naruto, who could feel the eyes boring into his skull.

The instructors of the class handed out the academic tests, which are equivalent to the twelfth-grade education at the high school that civilians attend, on the other side of the village. Naruto had just completed the written portion which he aced. In a little while he, and the rest of his class, would go outside to conduct the taijutsu trial. Divided by gender, they would have a tournament, if a student made it to the semifinals they got an 80 which was minimum to pass, the finals got them a 90, winning their gender got you a 99, to get a 100 they had to last a three-minute bout with one of your chunin instructors, this was optional, but rarely turned down.

After lunch, staying outside, the class would go to the confidence course, to evaluate their throwing skill. The confidence course is an obstacle course to measure the student's capacity to throw kunai and shuriken, the minimum time to complete was five minutes. This was not hope and throw, each target was a human equivalent, with the vital points clearly indicated. The targets would move into various positions, and then retract. The student had to throw and hit the target before it was gone. Hitting any of the vital areas was worth a full point, merely hitting the target was worth half a point, missing entirely, nothing. Each student received, ten kunai and ten shuriken, the minimum to pass was fourteen of twenty, in five minutes. The record was twenty in three minutes, held by Itachi-nii.

Then, it was back inside for the three-standard academy ninjutsu; transformation, substitution, and clone. These are pass-fail ninjutsu not point based. The students had to pass each portion of the exam, a failure in any part would fail the student for the entire exam. Each student got three chances to pass, if they failed all three chances, they were disenrolled from the program.

* * *

Later that day…

Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the ring, grinning from ear to ear. They were the last of the student matches, they had a 90. Hinata received a 100 after holding her own against Iruka. Whomever won this match won for the boys and had the option of fighting Mizuki. They listened with half an ear while, Iruka-sensei reminded them of the rules, and the time limit. "Ready," he asked?

Naruto and Sasuke formed the Ram seal, and shouted in unison, "Kai," removing their gravity and pressure seals! Taking a deep breath, Naruto and Sasuke stood in a ready stance, neither defensive or offensive, **ready** , and gave a slight nod to their sensei.

"Hajime," Iruka-sensei screamed?

Sasuke disappears to all students, though their sensei and the isha-nin standing by to render medical aid when injuries occurred, could follow his movements. Then suddenly, everybody hears a whistling noise, looking up they see him descending, with an axe kick at Naruto. It lands, leaving a small crater where Naruto once stood. Spinning above the crater, Naruto jump spins aiming a kick at Sasuke's head, who side steps out of range or, so he thinks, Naruto lands in crouch, continuing his spin caught Sasuke with a sweep. Sasuke feels himself beginning to take a fall, stretches his arms, and cartwheels to the side.

Naruto, still crouching, attacks with a sweeping arm, his fingers in a dragon's claw, aiming for Sasuke's knee with every intention of crushing it. Sasuke turns into the Earth dragon palm, raising his shin to take the brunt of the attack. Robbing it of its power by intercepting it, before the attack could build up inertia, and using one of the densest bones within the body – made even harder by kicking a stone edifice hundreds of times a day, before and after school – did not hurt either. It was still painful, but it was not harmful. Naruto trapped Sasuke's leg, and lifted, dumping him on his back. Accepting the fall, Uchiha rolled with it, and somersaulted backward, regaining his feet almost immediately.

Sasuke launched a front kick at Naruto's gut, which Naruto allowed, grabbing Sasuke's leg, holding it in place then, hooked his feet out from under him. Sasuke turned the hook into a backflip kick, that caught Naruto in the chin, knocking him on his butt. Naruto rolled with the fall to reduce the damage and added force of his own to back spring to his feet. This time Naruto vanished, coming to Sasuke's right side, who sent a back fist at Naruto. Naruto accepting the direction of the strike, caught Sasuke's arm in an unusual hold. He only used the index, middle, and thumb, the eagle claw, cupping Sasuke's wrist joint. The other hand clutched Sasuke's elbow joint from above, using all five fingers, in the tiger's claw would have crushed a lessor person's bones, but Sasuke had hardened more than just his leg bones. Naruto applied the appropriate force, turning the trap into a joint-lock, effectively gaining control of Sasuke's body. The fingers of both hands were piercing into a nerve bundle that caused Sasuke's entire arm to go numb, but the maneuver was not over.

In a fraction of a second, Naruto moved to finish his technique. " **Arresting Tornado,** " Naruto shouted! Naruto accepting the force, and adding some of his own pulled Sasuke, off balance meeting Naruto's leg below Sasuke's center of gravity, causing him to flip over the leg. Which would not have hurt him, if Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm, which Naruto did _not_. The arm in Naruto's hands remained as unmoving as a mountain, the rest of Sasuke did _not_. There was an audible crack, and Sasuke screamed in agony. The maneuver dislocated the radius and the ulna, from the humerus, and separated the wrist bones. Sasuke could not continue and forfeited the rest of the match.

 _Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui, Kurenai, and Hiruzen, hissed in sympathy, as they watched the test from the Hokage's office. Everyone clutched their arm as if they were the one receiving the catastrophic injury._

The medic ninja were there stabilizing Sasuke's arm. Nobody seemed too worried about Sasuke's injury, not even Sasuke. It was painful, no doubt about that, but it was far from a career ending injury. Since, Tsunade Senju became Head of the hospital, the staff at the hospital and all medical ninja, have become the best in the Elementals, injuries like Sasuke's could be mended in a matter of minutes, and have no effect on his performance later.

Naruto was allowed a few minutes to recuperate from the match before, Iruka-sensei called him and Mizuki-sensei into the arena. "Are you two ready to face each other," Iruka ask his student and his colleague?

Mizuki's smile looked inviting but carried an undercurrent of menace. "Yeah, let's see what you got Naruto."

Naruto looked up at his sensei then waved his hand to halt the activities. "As much as I want to throw down with my honored sensei," Naruto said bowing deeply, "I'm afraid I must decline." This announcement took everybody by surprise, nobody had ever turned down a chance to earn that one extra point. There were shocked expressions from nearly every person present, Mizuki's eye was twitching, and he was barely able to keep a sneer from his face. "I realize it's unusual for a student," Naruto continued, "but I have to think of this test as a mission, and the objective of this mission is to pass the test, and graduate, not get a 100 in the taijutsu portion."

Mizuki grinned, "You know that's the kind of logic a true ninja should possess," he said with an overly indulgent smile, "that's a commendable attitude to have, Naruto."

Iruka was as stunned as all of them, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, shook his head coming back to the present, "Yes, that's right, that's a good way to look at this test."

Mizuki was a little slower to respond, "I agree, this examination should be viewed as your first mission," he said glancing at Iruka, but then returned to staring at the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails. Naruto's eyes stayed on Iruka, only glancing at Mizuki briefly, but he could feel Mizuki's eyes boring into his skull.

"Right," Iruka said, breaking the stalemate, "let's head to lunch so you all can recuperate before the rest of the exam." After lunch at Ichiraku's ramen stand. The rest of the exams were uneventful and were standard across the board. Sasuke got 100 percent for the Confidence course, in 3 minutes and 5 seconds, Naruto took second place for it.

After which, they all went to take the ninjutsu exam. One by one all the ninja-in-training went in, and completed their tests, finally it was time for Naruto to complete his tests. He entered the classroom bowing to Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, who returned it while staying seated.

"Are you ready, Naruto," Iruka asked?

Naruto popped tall, shoulders straight, chest out, "Oh yeah, Sensei, I'm gonna ace this portion, believe it," Naruto exclaimed!

Both chunin teachers chuckled to themselves, "That's good Naruto, keep that positive attitude." _It'll make taking you down that much more satisfying_ , one of them thought.

Without warning Iruka threw a baseball right at Naruto's face, it struck him then a puff of smoke later, a chair was in Naruto's place. "Excellent use of the things in your environment, Naruto," Iruka-sensei praised. "Now, make three clones of any type," he ordered.

Naruto made the cross seal, and "POOF" out of the smoke stood three perfect replicas of the demon brat. All three bowed before, another "POOF" dispelled them all. "Very good, Naruto," Mizuki acknowledged. "Okay, last technique, remember you have to do all three to pass, understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," Naruto replied, "I understand perfectly."

"Good, now transform into the Hokage."

There was another "POOF" and what emerged only looked like the Hokage because the color of the hair and skin were her shades. Other than that, things were different, let's just say certain womanly assets were emphasized more than they should be. The hour glass figure traveled from her chest down to her hips, let's just say she was the classic bombshell.

 _Mikoto Uchiha was watching the test from her crystal ball, watched the transformation with her husband, son, nephew, his girlfriend, the Elder Sarutobi. Mikoto blushed until she was redder than the Sharingan. Fugaku's bloody nose burst like a firehose launching him to the other side of the room. Itachi and Shisui began to feel the sweat drop as they watched their mother/aunt in a sexier body type. Kurenai was outraged at the objectification of women. The screams of outrage, lust and disgust would have been heard all over the village, if the Hokage's security seals were not activated. Sarutobi was on the floor with his own nose bleed, and Tsunade was working at the hospital today._

Back in the testing room, both teachers were picking themselves up after their own nose bleeds. Naruto looked down at himself and "eeped", before his face went pale, "I don't know what went wrong, I was going for the Hokage as I thought of her." Naruto looked down ashamed of his performance, "May I try one more time, Sensei, I swear I'll get it right this time?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Iruka replied, "but, everybody else was able to do a proper transformation the first-time round, and since there is no proper way to find out how accurate you are we're going to have to fail you for this exam."

"C'mon, Iruka," Mizuki pleaded, "he performed so well on every other part of the exam, surely we can make an exception, just this once."

Iruka just shook his head sadly, "No Mizuki," Iruka replied, "there are no exceptions to this exam, everybody who passes this exam has been able to perform these techniques with only a minimal amount of aid. Hell, last year one student used soldier pills to give him the proper chakra boost to perform them, he was born with deformed chakra coils. (Somewhere on a stealth training mission Rock Lee sneezed and gave away his position.) If we didn't make an exception for him, how can we for someone else, without any handicaps?"

Mizuki nodded and looked at Naruto, "I'm so sorry, Naruto," he said quietly, "but, you fail, this examination."

* * *

Later…

Naruto sat straddling the old swing tied to the tree across from the entrance to the school. Most parents had come and gone from the school with their children, some to celebrate their new ninja, many to console or berate the failures. Naruto had not even the luxury of disappointing his parents, because they knew he was not supposed to pass the test today, his transition from civilian to ninja had already occurred. The success or failure of his first mission was in Mizuki's hands now.

Three days ago, Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate…

"I need you…, to fail your graduation exam," the Hokage requested.

Naruto grinned and was about to laugh thinking she was joking, but she was not kidding, she was serious. "What…, why…?" He had a look of betrayal, was she like everybody else, was it some political bullshit she had to bow to? _"Son,"_ Minato broke into his thoughts, _"the Hokage would never ask something like this, unless there was a reason, so please listen to what she says with an open-mind."_ Naruto listened to his father, but was on the fence, until his mother spoke up, _"I agree with your dad, Naruto. I was looking at Mikoto-chan's face before she asked, this was tearing her up. She wouldn't be asking this if there wasn't a very good reason,"_ Kushina added urgently, before continuing with a growl, _"at least there better be or I'll kick her ass myself."_ Naruto looked down at the floor, then at the woman and man he considered his parents in all but blood. After all these years, Naruto's ability to read the intent in people's faces has not waned, it has merely grown stronger, and more nuanced, to the point where very few could con him if he could see their faces. He read the guilt and anxiety on their faces, they would give anything to not have to ask this of him but were out voted by necessity. "Please, tell me why, godmother," Naruto implored.

"Will you please fortify the house against eavesdropping, Naruto," Mikoto asked her godson?

Naruto closed his eyes and formed his hand into a Ram seal, and said, "Kassei-ka suru!" The already strong privacy seals now became impregnable, and nobody outside knew it. "Okay, this house is now proof against any known eavesdropping technique. So, please, tell me why you want me to fail the ninja exam."

Mikoto and Fugaku tell Naruto about her suspicions and the circumstantial evidence regarding Mizuki. How they believe, they could dangle Naruto out like bait to see who takes a bite. "The reason why we want you to fail the exam, Naruto," Mikoto concluded, "bait needs to be vulnerable, and what better way to be vulnerable than for you to fail the exam?"

Naruto contemplated, his Hokage's eyes while taking council with his parents, and even Kyūbi, who as a predator could not agree more with Mikoto's thoughts on prey and bait. After the conference with his tenants, Naruto shared his thoughts on the subject. "It'll be tricky, Koto-chan," Naruto supplied, "I have shown off many of my abilities in the past; I am the best in taijutsu in the class; Second best in kunai/shurikenjutsu; Third best in breaking genjutsu, if I do this it would have to be a skill I have not shown off with in the past," Naruto added, as his parents leafed through his archives, to discover an aspect of his skills he has not shown to anybody…, **_"There!"_** his parents shouted pointing their fingers at transformation. "I have it ma'am, transformation technique, during the ninjutsu portion of the exam."

The Uchiha couple looked at each other in thought, "It wouldn't be unheard of for a student to excel in everything else, only to fall short on even one of the standard techniques," Fugaku mentioned.

"True, but I am surprised Naruto has never displayed his transformation abilities, since most of the pranksters in the past have used it at one time or another to pull off their misdeeds," Mikoto said, looking pointedly in Naruto's eyes. In his mind Minato sweat dropped, and Kushina turned her head and giggled quietly.

Naruto tsked, the added, "amateurs, if you have to resort to transforming to get away, then you're not doing it right," he exclaimed, "half the fun of pranking is the thrill of the chase when you're caught." The two adults in the room, and the two in his head were looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, the other reason I never used it, was because it's another clan-based technique, that I was planning to unveil at the test to wow the teachers."

"So, you'll do it, Naruto," Mikoto asked, "you'll fail the test?"

Naruto thought it over some more, "Yes, Mikoto-chan," he said nodding, "I will fail the exam at school."

"Oh, Thank you, Naruto," she said, bounding over to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

Naruto had a goofy grin on his face when she let go, Mikoto was a beautiful woman after all, and Naruto was at that aged when he will begin discovering women. They have been there all along of course, he just never took the time to notice. "Of course, Hokage," Naruto added, "I am a loyal son of the village, after all. However, that does not mean, I will do it for free, loyalty is one thing, but if you get something for nothing, you may begin to take it for granted."

The happy Hokage nodded her head in agreement, "Sure Naruto, I'll do anything within reason, in repayment for this service."

"Do you remember when I said, I'd fail the ninjutsu portion of the exam at school," he asked? Mikoto Uchiha nodded, and Naruto continued, "That doesn't mean there cannot be an examination on the portion, I will be intentionally failing."

"What are you saying, Naruto," Fugaku asked?

"I'm saying, I want to take the ninjutsu test here tonight, and upon completion of the mission, have those scores substituted for the ones I get at the academy," Naruto answered.

Mikoto thought it over, "That's not a bad idea," she concluded, "it'll mean you're already a Leaf ninja, and you'll get paid for a B going on A-ranked mission, which is good for your record." She looked at the young man with a baleful gaze, "Two questions: one, you won't be issued a headband nor have official ninja status until after the mission is completed, will that be okay with you?"

Naruto just nodded, "I didn't become a ninja for the headband, and only partially for the status."

"Okay, two, for it to be valid two Clan Heads have to agree on the results, are you sure you can perform the technique to their satisfaction, nearly all of them have higher standards than the academy instructors," she said indicating her husband.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I do believe I have what it takes," then he thought, "which other Clan Head could you get, one that you trust enough to bring into the conspiracy, on short notice?"

Mikoto thought some more, "The only two elders that are Clan Heads, Sensei and Sarutobi," she looked at her husband apologetically, "I think they can be objective, and evaluate him fairly, I think if we do it we may end up giving him credit just because we're grateful."

* * *

Two Hours later…

It took no time at all for the Hokage to summon two of the three elders in her advisory council to the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate. Hiruzen clan head of clan Sarutobi, former Sandaime Hokage, was known as the God of Shinobi, and the professor because he was headmaster for the ninja academy. Hiruzen arrived last, Naruto answered the door, and greeted him with, "Hey, old man," Naruto said, with a gleam in his eye, "ready to learn something new tonight."

Sarutobi answered, with a gleam of his own, "I believe I'll answer that to the true Naruto, thank you."

The avatar's mouth hung open, "how did you know, jiji-san, I thought shadow clones were…," his mouth hung open, "you didn't know until I confirmed it did you, Sarutobi-sama?"

Hiruzen chuckled and walked passed the young man, "Maybe."

Naruto lowered his head in defeat, "anyway everybody is in the dojo, the Hokage will brief you on why you're here, and thank you for coming on such short notice." The clone closed the door, locking, and bolting it before dispelling, immediately letting his creator know what happened.

Down the hall, Hiruzen entered the dojo of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. There he found the current Hokage, Mikoto Uchiha with her husband the Head of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku, chief of the Konoha Police Force. Beside him was one of Sarutobi's own students, Tsunade, Head of the Senju Clan, and administrator of the hospital. "Ah," Mikoto spoke up when he entered, "Hiruzen, thank you for coming on such short notice, however necessity dictates haste in certain situations."

"Think nothing of it, Hokage," Sarutobi answered urbanely, "as former Hokage, I am well-aware of the power of necessity," he bowed in respect as he spoke. He turned to his former student, "How are you doing tonight, Tsunade," then to Fugaku, "well it seems the ghosts of the Founders are all present tonight," he turned back to the Hokage, "will you please fill me in on the reason why we are here, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes," Mikoto began, "well for starters I am having some doubts about one of the teachers at the ninja academy. Having nothing to go on save my investigative instincts, I asked my husband, and my son Itachi to surveil, this person to see if my instincts were accurate or unfounded."

Hiruzen nodded approving of the way this Hokage chose to exercise her power. Too many Kage of the Five Great Nations particularly the Mizukage, would have felt suspicion was enough and ordered the suspect's arrest or torture. "What were the dividends of your surveillance, Hokage-sama?"

"Not enough for suspicion to lead to accusation, but enough to warrant an official, _discrete_ investigation, of said individual, so in addition to those I have mentioned above," she answered, the Third, "I brought in two additional people, my nephew and chief inspector of UPF, Shisui, and his girlfriend recently promoted jonin, Kurenai Yūhi, both well-known for their genjutsu prowess." She proceeded to tell him everything they discovered, about Mizuki including his obsession with power and recognition, and the destruction of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. "We are not certain which is more important to him, power and glory, or his hatred of Naruto. More specifically, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, since we know that his entire family was killed in the attack twelve years ago."

Sarutobi nodded sadly, "I can understand his hatred, though I do not agree with it."

"Quite," Tsunade agreed, "but that doesn't explain what Sensei and I are doing here, Hokage-sama."

"I was coming to that, Tsunade-sensei," Mikoto said, "we have decided to dangle some bait, and see what swims to the surface. To that end, Fugaku and I came to Naruto tonight and made a request," she stopped for a second, the guilt still eating at her conscience. "We asked him to fail his graduation exam next week."

There was silence as she said that, Tsunade and Hiruzen had shocked expressions. While failing the exam was not the end of the world, since Naruto would have two more chances, it was still a lot to ask even for the Hokage. "What did he say, _Koto_ - _chan_ ," Tsunade asked in a clipped tone?

Mikoto winced at the use of her code name as a rebuke, she cannot deny that she deserved it, she was not feeling like a good Hokage right now. She sighed, "Fortunately, he agreed, and figured out the perfect place to fail so it would not look suspicious: the ninjutsu portion."

Hiruzen impressed with his surrogate grandson's humility and cunning continued, "That is commendable, but I still fail to see the reason for summoning us here."

Mikoto smiled in agreement, "I am coming to that Sandaime-sama," she paused taking a deep breath, "he was willing to help us, but there was a price. Naruto wants to take the ninjutsu test here tonight and have the results of tonight transferred to the official test after the mission is over."

Sarutobi and Senju eyebrows were buried in the hair, which was a great feat for Hiruzen with his receding hairline. Then understanding dawned, and they began to laugh, "he is his mother's son," Tsunade added looking at Mikoto for confirmation, who barely nodded to confirm her thoughts on who came up with the idea.

Hiruzen smiled, "I see elements of Minato in it as well."

"That's right, and to make sure we were not just passing him out of gratitude," Fugaku began, "we decided to call in two unbiased testers."

Mikoto nodded in agreement with her husband, "Too true, I mean, I've allowed for the possibility that I could be completely wrong about Mizuki, or he may not take the bait. That's why I've kept the investigation as quiet as possible, not even the Clan Council are aware of our investigation."

"Good," Hiruzen said, "it has been quite some time since, I have conducted the elementary ninjutsu exam," then looking at his student, and with a bow asks, "shall we get started my dear, it shouldn't take long, we must only endure three techniques, yet I wish to be as formal as possible."

Tsunade nodded, "I agree master, it would be disrespectful to Naruto to treat it like a joke," she said looking around, she spotted the raised section where Totsuka-no-Tsurugi normally rested, but was now on an altar, flush against the wall. "Let's kneel in front with the altar behind us, and have Naruto enter, come forward, and present himself to us." The Hokage and her husband exited to the living room.

When they were ready they sent the signal for Naruto sitting at his dining room table to enter. He reached the area in front of the two Clan Heads, who were kneeling on pillows on the dais. They indicated Naruto to kneel in seiza, which he did and bowed forward until his forehead touched the floor. After raising his head "Okay, Naruto we will tell you when, and you will perform the three-standard academy ninjutsu, understand" Hiruzen instructed? Naruto nodded, "Okay, think fast," the old man yelled throwing a blunt kunai at him. There was a poof of smoke, and Tsunade caught the kunai, because she was suddenly where Naruto was kneeling, who in turn was standing next to Sarutobi.

Tsunade laughed, "How did you do that, I did not feel you grab me," she asked, more curious than angry?

"I did not grab you Tsunade-sama, I grabbed your cushion, you just happened to be sitting on it. By the way, you're way too light, don't you ever eat anything," Naruto asked? "I was going for the old man, but he was able to block me, somehow." Next to him, Naruto could hear Hiruzen trying to stifle a chuckle.

"That was pretty good Naruto, you were fast enough to select a target, have it countered, and then select another in time to complete the technique," Sarutobi replied, qualifying his remarks. "You Pass."

"I concur," Tsunade said in admiration, clearly impressed by Naruto's ability to think on his feet. Returning to their original positions, he obviously passed substitution, "do a transformation."

Instead of a puff of smoke, Naruto's body seemed to liquify before it flowed into the shape of a grey wolf. He was anatomically perfect, from the tip of the snout to the length of the tail. Even Sarutobi was shocked, "Naruto what kind of transformation is that," he asked as Naruto returned to his true form?

"It is another drawback for the massive Uzumaki chakra coils, we cannot produce illusions, from genjutsu to clones, that includes transformation. The Yang can never balance properly with the Yin. We call these True Transformations, we can become any creature we are familiar with, it requires the same amount of chakra as my Kage Bunshins. It doesn't use hand signs, but you have to know everything about the subject you're changing into, which means it's probably not a good idea to use it for impersonation but is perfect for evading pursuit."

Tsunade spoke up, "just from a medical stand point, how deep does the change go?"

Naruto was confused for a minute, before understanding dawned, "Quite deep, my mind is still human, everything down to the cellular level is whatever creature I become, I can even change gender. I even have a menstrual cycle when I'm a female, yet only in my true form can I reproduce."

Sarutobi broke in, "How does it work, Naruto" he asked, back in professor mode?

Naruto thought, then supplied, "Well, for me to change into a non-human; I studied and learned as much as I could about said animal, starting with the library, then I volunteered at say the Inuzuka veterinarian clinic to learn their anatomy, and behavior. Finally, I put together everything I learned about said creature in my mind by visualizing it. Even after all that there is still some trial and error before you get it down properly. Birds are the most complicated creatures I have ever tried to become, all those fine bones and feather shapes that are necessary for flight in the tail alone, don't get me started on the wings." Naruto realized he was talking too much, and noticed that they were gaping at him, which made him self-conscious, "What something wrong?"

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "No, no, Naruto just a lot to take in that's all."

"Let's proceed shall we," Tsunade said, "Naruto make at least three clones of any type."

He nodded, made signs, and thought, " _Multi-Shadow Avatars_ ," three shadow clones puffed into existence, bowed together, "How did we do," they asked in chorus with Naruto I?

"How did we do," they asked in chorus with Naruto II?

"How did we do," they asked in chorus with Naruto III?

"How did we do," they asked in chorus with Naruto IV?

"Excellent you did it without speaking out loud, which most ninja never figure out," the old man grinned, "and, you performed all three ninjutsu, flawlessly, with many surprises."

"So, after careful consideration, we've concluded," Tsunade said with a smile, "you pass, this portion of the graduation exam."

Naruto crowed, out loud, "Hoorah," he said, jumping for joy!

They looked at him as he celebrated his victory, before bringing him back down to earth. "Remember, Naruto," the Third Hokage reminded him, "you must still pass the other portions of the exam as they come, there is nothing even the Hokage can do to waive those portions."

"Yes, sir, I understand perfectly," Naruto said, sobering slightly, "I still have a mission to accomplish, this was just the confidence booster I needed, now that I did the rest should be a cinch."

* * *

Back at the schoolyard after the official exam…

The Hokage had come without her hat, and robes, which meant she was not the Hokage, but a mother now. She hugged her son with a squeal of delight, and gave Naruto a sympathy hug, which was a little tighter than normal. Naruto did not know if she was mad over the transformation technique he used or distressed over sending him into this mission alone. Even though he did not need to use it, he had added the smoke screen to hide the actual transformation. Hinata's family had sent an escort from the branch family, to bring her home. Therefore, Naruto found himself alone on the old rope swing in front of the school. It was not a complete act, he was truly feeling dejected. When the time came for team selection, they would be one person short, that could cause the teams to be unbalanced, which could cost Sasuke or Hinata their lives.

"I am so sorry, Naruto," said a voice behind him.

Naruto, screamed like a little girl, leapt off the swing, and into a defensive position. There standing behind him was none other the Mizuki, who laughed like he had just pulled the ultimate prank. Naruto gave him a dirty look, "Mizuki-sensei, don't do that to me it almost gave me a heart-attack," he admonished.

"My apologies, Naruto, I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, you were just so out of it you didn't hear me approach," Mizuki replied gently.

Naruto's expression was now sullen, "Yeah, maybe that's true, I just don't know what I gonna do with my life now," as he spoke his tone went from sullen to miserable.

"What are you talking about Naruto," Mizuki asked curiously, "you have two more chances to take the test."

Naruto's eyes widened with realization, then returned to disappointment, "You're right, Mizuki-sensei," he conceded, "but, my best friends are going on without me, there is no way we will be on the same team now."

Mizuki smiled knowingly, "Your best friends with Sasuke and Hinata, correct?"

"Yes," Naruto admitted.

Mizuki continued in a lecturing tone, "then there was very little chance, you would have ended up on the same team anyway." He continued after getting the bewildered look from Naruto, "If you'd passed, you three would have ended up being ranked in the top three together, no Hokage has ever put the top three on the same team. To do so would cause said teams to become unbalanced. Normally, the dead last, in this case Kiba, is put on the same team as the rookie of the year, Sasuke, and then the student that was in the middle is added as the third member, in this case Sakura Haruno. Plus, there's the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition, which in your class, is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. You can probably guess where you would have ended up, after those groupings," Mizuki concluded.

Naruto blinked then his mind returned to the present, "Yes, I understand, but now that I screwed up, they're going to be one person short for the teams. Shino and Hinata are going to be one person short when they go on missions. What if that person could mean the difference between Hinata and Shino coming back alive, Mizuki-sensei?"

"San, Naruto, call me, san," Mizuki demanded, "I am not your sensei anymore, so that honorific is inappropriate now." Mizuki told him, but he seemed deep in thought, then his eyes widened like he just got a brilliant idea. "In fact, it's because I am no longer your sensei, that I can clue you in on a way to earn some extra-credit, that could be used to allow you to pass."

"Really," Naruto asked in excitement that he did not have to fake, _this mission could be over sooner than I thought_ , "how, how, how, how," he reduced his excitement level, and tried to act cool, "I mean, what do, I have to do?"

Mizuki laughs at Naruto's antics, "Well, I have been given a kind of mission to test the security of Hokage Tower, and I plan to do that while by trying to steal…"

* * *

Later that night…

A siren began to blare all over the village, within seconds the ninja of the village were reaching the positions they were assigned in general emergencies. The ninja not assigned a permanent post rallied to the Hokage for their assignments, that's where they found out what happened. "It was Naruto," the Hokage informed them, "he has stolen the Forbidden Scroll, from the Hokage vault," she told them.

Mizuki and Iruka had expressions of shock, only one of them was genuine, then other ninja began to voice their opinions. "This isn't just a prank, Hokage-sama, this is treason," one shinobi offered.

"He should be tried and executed, there is no excuse this," another said.

Mikoto bowed her head, but kept her eyes on the two teachers, then sighed, raising her head, "Fine, the first order of business is to get the scroll back by any means necessary, try to do it without hurting Naruto," she said in a sad voice, "but if you must, I will understand." Mikoto looked at all of them, not lingering on the teachers any more than necessary, "Dismissed!" They were all gone before she closed her mouth. After their departure, she had a smile on her face, "Good Luck my precious godson, it's up to you now," her smile changed to a worried grimace, "please be careful."

In a darkened part of the forest…

Naruto was running and jumping and leaping through the trees, with a giant scroll upon his back. He was almost to the rendezvous point Mizuki-teme specified, and he was disgusted, _that was the most pitiful excuse for security I have ever seen,_ he mused to his parents.

" _No kidding,"_ Minato agreed, _"It seems the village has gotten complacent since I was Hokage."_

" _Yeah,"_ Naruto's mother supplied, _"No offense son, but a genin shouldn't be able to steal something so valuable. It should at least take a team of jonin to even get to the vault, let alone steal something out of it."_

Naruto shook his head, _none taken mom, and I agree, with people like Orochimaru out there, or you for that matter, the village really needs to update its security protocols._ Naruto reached the cabin in the woods, although shack, toolshed, hovel were better descriptions than the word the traitor used. He took the scroll from his back, _ok, mom, dad, I'm here any suggestions?_

" _Well,"_ Kushina said, _"you're supposed to spend time learning a technique from it, why don't you open it up and look through it?"_

 _Are you sure mom, I mean there must be a reason these techniques are forbidden,_ he thought dubiously?

" _I see no issue with it as long as you listen to us about what to learn and what leave alone,"_ Minato added in agreement, _"many of these techniques were termed kinjutsu because of the chakra usage."_

Naruto thought about what his parents were saying, _okay, but be prepared to copy all of them into the archive just in case._ Naruto began to study the jutsu in the forbidden scroll, the Kage bunshin was of no interest since he already knew it. He did learn the summoning technique, plus summoning: resurrection to an impure world since that might be beneficial for his parents in bringing them back to the world. He also learned the secrets to Sage Art, and right below that was a seal that read Six Paths legacy. It had a chakra seal on it. Naruto's curiosity got the better of him, and on a whim, he channeled his and Kyūbi's chakra into the seal, just to see what would happen. The purplish chakra he used eight years ago to bring his parents back into existence, came forth and molded into the chakra seal.

In a puff of smoke, out of the seal came, the image of a tall, pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which was tapered down to his waist. The old man had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead. He also had a red ocular marking in the center of his forehead. This man wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black ocular marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

The man gazed at Naruto as if appraising him, he seemed to have eyes that could see right through anything. They sort of reminded Naruto of the eyes of his friend, Hinata. "Hello, to you descendant of mine, my name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki."

Naruto gasped, "The Sage of the Six Path, no way," he exclaimed, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, genin of the Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto's parents were gaping as they looked out at the world through the son's eyes. Naruto could _feel_ the man's power radiating from him like heat from the sun, and this was just his image, what would it feel like to stand in his presence? Even his parents were silent with respect, and Kyūbi who was cowering in his cage, with his tails between his legs. "Wait," Naruto said, "you called me your descendant, how can that be possible?"

The Sage smiled, "Well, when a man and a woman get together…"

"Wait, I don't need the birds and the bees talk my father and mother already gave it to me," Naruto said, blushing blood red, "I meant it's been over two thousand years since your death, how do you know I am your descendant?"

The Sage grew serious, "because only my descendants, coupled with the chakra of my sons Asura and Indra could have opened that seal just now, plus I felt the chakra of Kurama, and only one of my blood could hold any of the tailed beasts above five and not be destroyed. For now, please take my word for it, as I don't have much time, I must unlock your birth right for you before I am too weak to do it." Faster than the strike of lightning, Hagoromo launched his hands toward Naruto's eyes.

* * *

ӍĩƞƌŚćăρέ

Naruto's world went dark, and he seemed to be hearing voices. They sounded like his parents, and the Six Paths speaking, followed by the sound of a child being spanked. Then Naruto felt his consciousness return, he woke up in his mindscape. He was in his parent's house they were sitting around his bed. "What happened, mom, dad," he asked?

"The Sage gave you a gift before the last of his chakra dissipated, he balanced your chakra giving you equal access to Yin and Yang Release, which will help you cast genjutsu, you just have to learn some genjutsu techniques," his father answered.

"With the infusion and the fact that you are a direct descendant of his," his mother added digging into a night stand, "he awakened another part of your DNA that allows you to access, the Rinnegan," she said holding up a hand mirror.

On Naruto's face where his normal violet eyes were previously, he found two new sets of eyes, with a ripple pattern that spread out over the eyeballs. He looked at his mother and his lip began to twitch, "I don't have your eyes anymore, Mom," he said burying his face in her chest and he wept.

At first, she was taken by surprise, until she remembered that despite his maturity he was still a twelve-year-old boy, who looked enough like his father to be his twin. Little boys are more attached to their mothers, than their fathers, so for him to lose the one physical characteristic that linked him to his mother's family was heartbreaking. She gathered Naruto up in her arms and rocked him, while smiling tenderly, "Oh, my little man, it takes more than physical characteristics to make somebody family. It will also take more than a dearth of such characteristics, to take me away from you, you're my son whether you have my eyes or not," she said while kissing him on the forehead.

Naruto looked up into her face, and asked, "Do you mean it, Mom," he asked tremulously?

"Every. Damn. Word." She answered, "besides while you were out and before he left, and after he whipped Kurama's ass for that stunt he tried to pull when you were four, he taught us how to help you with them, including how to deactivate them." Naruto's smile could have outshined the sun if it were up, "So, you see you'll still have my eyes."

Naruto sat up looking around and spotting his father, "Sorry, for the waterworks dad, it's the only visible part of me that looks like mom," he said sheepishly.

"Naruto, it takes a strong man to cry," Minato reassured his son, "just don't start crying over the little things like injuries, or a beautiful sunset or something." Minato moved forward smoothly, "Now we've got a few hours before you're scheduled to meet the traitor here, let's get started on one of the powers of the Rinnegan, we'll start with the Path of Naraka."

* * *

Ŕέăĺĩţŷ

Mizuki stood balancing on a tree branch looking down upon the demon brat. It had taken him longer to shake the other ninja than expected, he was later than usual, to meet Naruto. Naruto sat kneeling on the ground next to the shack Mizuki found when he was a genin, that nobody seemed to use, or even own.

Mizuki jumped to the ground, and approached Naruto, in addition to his chunin uniform, Mizuki carried two Fuma shuriken on his back. "Naruto, did you get the Scroll."

Naruto opened his violet eyes, "I did Mizuki-san, it was laughably easy to get it," he said with a chuckle, "the Hokage really needs to update security procedures, if a genin like me could get that scroll, then traitors like Orochimaru wouldn't break a sweat."

At the name, Mizuki flinched, "Yes well, that's exactly what the Hokage wanted to know." Mizuki held out his hand, "Why don't you hand me that scroll, and I'll take it back to the Tower," he said, "you wait here and I'll send somebody to get you, and award your extra-credit."

Naruto grinned wider, "You must really think I'm stupid, don't you Mizuki-teme?" Naruto's eyes began to ripple outward away from the iris until there were six lines. "News flash, dumbass hatred of your enemy doesn't automatically make them your inferior."

Suddenly, Mizuki's face twisted from affable educator into an ugly mask of twisted loathing. _What's with those eyes, they must be demon eyes,_ Mizuki thought. "You're correct, you little demon brat, hating you doesn't make you inferior to me. Tell me have you ever wondered why the whole village hates and detests you?"

 _This ought to be rich,_ Naruto mused. "Enlighten me."

"Do you remember in class, when we went over the Kyūbi attack that happened about twelve years ago," Mizuki asked?

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Everybody born on that day and after was told, that Fourth killed the beast," Mizuki said, "but that's impossible, no mortal can kill a tailed-beast. The only thing to do with it was seal it into a person, anything else would be destroyed. The only creature capable of holding the beast was a newborn infant…" Mizuki trailed off because Naruto finished for him.

"…because an infant's chakra coils have not yet fully formed" Naruto finished for his former teacher. "So, Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyūbinokitsune into me, his only son. That's a pretty great sacrifice, because to complete the sealing he had to call upon the power of Death itself, which requires the soul of the caster."

Mizuki's eyes got even wider and that's when Naruto struck, "Naraka Path technique: Sañjīva!" on Naruto's fingers a set of fiery, iron claws grew out of his fingernails. Before Mizuki knew what hit him, Naruto raked his claws across his ex-teacher's face. Mizuki screamed as he felt the claws rip into his flesh.

Mizuki recovered from his agony quickly and drew his kunai. "I always knew you were a demon," he spat.

Naruto smiled viciously, "I'm gonna show you the difference, between the true demons and the tailed-beasts, bastard, when I send you to Hell." _Multi-Shadow Avatar technique!_ There were several puffs of smoke, followed by 30 new Narutos, all with the same glowing fingernails as the original. They attacked in mass, by the time they were done, Mizuki was nothing but a smoking pile of meat. Then going through several hand seals and slamming his hands into the ground, a giant head rose from the ground, and opened its mouth. Four Narutos deposited the remains in the mouth of the King of Hell.

Several minutes later, the Hokage, her husband and son, nephew, the Sandaime, the Head of the Senju, and Kurenai, landed in front of the last Uzumaki-Namikaze. They landed in front of him with several ANBU, and UPF police officers. They saw Naruto's eyes, "You have the Rinnegan," Mikoto asked, "there was a point where the crystal ball was no longer receiving an image which was why we got here so fast." Mikoto came forward and hugged him, "I was so worried something happened to you," she said with a clear voice, but her body was shaking slightly. "Give me a brief report, on everything that happened here," the Hokage ordered.

Naruto began to tell her everything from the time Mizuki asked him to steal the Forbidden Scroll, to how easy it was he said in rebuke, to when he went through the scroll and found the seal containing the Sage of Six Paths chakra. He told them how the Sage acknowledged Naruto as a direct descendant of his through his sons and balanced the Yin and Yang of his chakra, so he could cast genjutsu, and awakening the Samsara Eyes. Then he told them about his fight with Mizuki traitor, and how it ended.

"I wish you didn't have to kill the traitor, we'll need him to confess," she asked stepping back to look at him, he was grinning from ear to ear.

Naruto let go and moved Mikoto back a little, "Stand back, godmother," said. Then went through the same hand seals as before and slammed his hands into the ground. "Summoning: The King of Hell," he shouted, the huge head rose from the earth and opened its mouth.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream came from the orifice, out of the opening Mizuki rose and stumbled out into the forest floor. He would have kept running if the ANBU and UPF officers had not tackled and brought him to face the Hokage. He looked up and saw Naruto standing there with next to the Fifth. When he saw the boy he cowered, and disgraced himself, even further. Everyone there wrinkled their noses, "Keep him away from me, please," he begged, "I'll tell you everything I've done, even where to find Orochimaru," Mizuki was shouting toward the end.

Naruto grinned at him like a predator would his prey, "I told you I would show you the difference between a real demon, and the tailed-beasts, I never go back on my word, Mizuki, that's my ninpo, my way of the ninja."

"Take him away, make sure he is hale and hearty for his trial," the Hokage ordered, "don't worry Mizuki, depending on which religion you believe in you may or may not be going right back to where you were. I hear there's a special place in Hell for traitors." The guards took the traitor away. The Hokage turned to Naruto, and took something from up her sleeve, "now, Naruto, I believe you forgot something this afternoon after your test," she held up her arm showing him a Hidden Leaf headband. She extended her hand, and he took it. "This one is just temporary until I can find one that I know you will appreciate."

Naruto nearly welled up, he had company too because, his mother was balling her eyes out. He tied the headband on his forehead. Then there was a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned before he could finish his question, there like a Pillar of Fire, standing behind the Naruto was the Hokage. "That was an interesting transformation you did of me today, Naruto-kun," Mikoto asked with a twitching eyebrow. Naruto gulped, then heard his mom say, _time to take your medicine, son._ The next thing we see is Naruto, go sailing off into the night sky, with Mikoto's in his ass.


	3. Prologue: Family Without Blood

**Family Without Blood**

It was the next week after the exposure of Mizuki, that found Naruto walking toward the entrance to the academy. His mouth was lit in a sunshine-bright smile. The capture of the traitor Mizuki, marked the completion of his first mission as a ninja of the Leaf. He wondered how many ninja had begun their career with an A-rank mission already on their record. _I'm sure it's happened before, but I'll bet they're very rare._ Naruto's ninja apparel had changed only slightly. In addition to a jungle camouflage colored, tiger's striped, long sleeved shirt and ANBU style trousers, with a mahogany utility belt, kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh, and ninja tool kit on the back right of his utility belt, that he wore daily at the Academy. He now wore, his new Hidden Leaf headband, flexible combat boots (no steel toe), wraparound shades, and Totsuka-no-Tsurugi strapped vertically on his back along his spine.

Upon entering the academy, Naruto was pleasantly surprised, to see his godmother present in her official robes and Kage hat. "Good morning, Hokage-sama," Naruto bowed deeply, "are you here to attend the graduation of your son?" When Mikoto was not in her Hokage raiment, Naruto and her family treated her just like family, however when dressed as she is now, all members of her family gave her the respect her office deserved.

Mikoto smiled, "Yes I am, Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, as soon as I take care of some work-related business," she answered. Naruto came even with her, and she fell in step with him. They proceeded along to Naruto's classroom. Naruto stepped to the door, and opened it for her, as per ninja military etiquette.

As soon as the door opened, Iruka-sensei shouted, "Class, attention for the Hokage!" The whole class instantly popped to their feet and bowed.

The Hokage marched to the front of the class, as Iruka, moved around to the side still bowing. Nobody may stand behind a Kage, except the Daimyo, unless the Kage expressly permitted it. The Hokage placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, as they turned to face the rest of the class. "As you were, _graduates_ ," the Hokage, ordered crisply. She waited for the class to rise and sit down. "Last week, you all participated in a graduation exam to determine, if you were ready to become ninja," The Hokage began. "This is a prestigious honor, one that very few in this village alone have accomplished. Once you are sorted into your genin teams, you will begin missions ranging from chores around our village, to espionage, and assassinations. These missions are the backbone of the economy for Konohagakure no Sato." The Hokage, kept her hand on Naruto's shoulder, during the entirety of her speech, "What none of you realized last week, was one of your number was already _on_ a mission," she continued pushing Naruto forward. The class was surprised, but the discipline they learned here, kept them from making any vigorous outburst, other than a widening of their eyes and their jaws dropping. "You may have noticed that one of your teachers, Mizuki, is missing today. He was the subject of the mission, he turned traitor and was going to sell the secrets of our Forbidden Techniques to one of the enemies of our village, Orochimaru of the Sanin. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto-san at great personal risk to not only his life, but his career as a ninja, intentionally failed the academy graduation exam. I will not go into detail, but Uzumaki-Namikaze-san was able to subdue the traitor Mizuki, who is now a _guest_ of Torture and Interrogation, and will be standing trial for treason and attempted murder. Before starting on this mission, Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, participated in an abridged genin exam, specifically the ninjutsu portion, and passed quite handily, as witnessed by Sarutobi-sama, and Senju-sama. Therefore, the results of the exam conducted previously, are heretofore substituted, for the results of the academy exam. He will be getting paid for an A-ranked mission, the minimum of which is ®1 million, which will go on his record."

The Hokage turned to Naruto, and took a headband with a forehead protector from her sleeve and extended it to the Nine-tail's Jinchuriki, it looked like any other forehead protector, except the headband was crimson red. "This was the headband of Kushina Uzumaki, the Clan Head and only known surviving member of the Uzumaki clan. She was the most powerful ninja of her generation, known as 赤い死Akai Shi in the Bingo Book, and," Godaime's voice softened, "your mother."

Naruto's eyes were wide, not because he did not know, but from the sudden shout of his mother in his mind. _"Yes yes yes,"_ Kushina exclaimed! _"Now, I can give you_ **my** _blade, the reason I was called, Red Death."_ Naruto was nervous, _Are you sure, I'm worthy of it mother? I had only planned on wearing Totsuka when I made my team._ Naruto felt her nod her head, before replying, _"Oh yes, in fact wielding Totsuka, is much more difficult than Akai Shi, and you've been at chunin level mastery for a year now."_ He turned to the Hokage, accepting the headband, "Thank you, Hokage-sama," he said bowing, and removed the headband he got last night and replaced it with his mother's.

"Please, return to your seat Uzumaki-Namikaze-san," the Hokage ordered. As soon as he did, the Hokage removed a scroll from the other sleeve of her robe, handing it to Iruka. "Replace the results of Naruto's ninjutsu exam, with the notes, and results on the paper please, Chunin Umino-san."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Iruka replied accepting the page, then bowing he went over to his desk, and opening his files removed Naruto's folder! He removed the ninjutsu results with his handwriting and added the new results. Using a small amount of fire-molded chakra, Iruka incinerated the old test results. After that, he read them and calculated the new results, then looked at his Hokage, with surprise. She smirked and nodded, confirming what he read, and motioned for him to present his findings to the class. "This is unprecedented," he exclaimed, "we now have a three-way tie for Rookie of the Year, between Uchiha Sasuke, Hyūga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto!" The Hokage, looked at her son with pride, who turned red and ducked his head modestly. Hinata also turned red, but remained erect with confidence, as if to say, "of course." Naruto blushed also, sat up straighter and yelled, "believe it!" The rest of the class shouted in varying degrees of disbelief or surprise.

"How is that possible, sensei," Sakura asked?

"Well," Iruka answered, "they got a perfect score on the academic portion, Hinata got the highest score of 100 in the taijutsu portion, followed by Naruto, then Sasuke. Sasuke got a perfect score in the confidence course at 3 minutes-5 seconds, followed again by Naruto, and Hinata. Finally, on the ninjutsu portion, Naruto, was given extra credit in substitution, for speed and reaction time, and an innovation on the transformation jutsu, that means, he was the best at ninjutsu. Since, all three of them obtained perfect scores in at least two events, that means they are tied, together as Rookies of the Year. With Hinata, Rookie of the Year that means Sakura, is Kunoichi of the Year."

Sakura smirked, "I guess, I'm okay with that," she nodded.

The Hokage nodded, "Yes, congratulations Academy graduates," she said leading them in applause. "With these results, I am going to make a last-minute change to team assignments." The children waited on bated breath, waiting for their Hokage to continue. She began reading teams one through six, "Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, your Jonin Sensei will be Mitarashi Anko. Team Eight will have, Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, your Jonin Sensei is Yūhi Kurenai. Team Nine is still active, so therefore, Team Ten will include, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, your Jonin Sensei will be Uchiha Itachi." The Hokage, waited a few seconds for the cheers and grumblings to fade, before continuing, "Please, understand there are reasons behind the team placements, continue to grow strong and serve the village, the best you possibly can." The Hokage turned and left. Then, Iruka congratulated them, and left the room, instructing them to wait for their Jonin Sensei to arrive.

"SHA, I got Sasuke-kun on my team," Sakura screeched, then turning to her best friend, "suck it, Ino-būta!"

"You can bite my ass, Zengaku," the Yamanaka heiress shouted.

Sakura chuckled, "No thanks, I'm not hungry for pork," she retorted viciously, "but maybe I can interest you, in some crow."

The two kunoichi went on, continuing to trade insults. The entire class had long since gotten used to the complexities of the Sakura-Ino friendship. When it was just the two of them, they were closer than sisters, until Sasuke's name came up. When that happened, only the Shodaime Hokage and Madara Uchiha, were deadlier enemies.

Totally, ignoring the two young women already in a brawl, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke sat together chatting. They bombarded the sun-kissed blonde with questions about his mission. They understood the secrecy involved, clearance levels and need to know were hammered into every one of them, from day one of their shinobi education. One by one, the Jonin Sensei came to collect their students. Itachi, congratulated his brother and Naruto, for also being rookies-of-the-year, before taking his team and departing. The last two came together, because they had been on the same team as genin and were great friends. Kurenai quietly collected her team and left, while Mitarashi-sensei studied her team.

After they all left she grinned, a sadistic grin, "Alright my-little-smelly-fish, meet me up on the roof, you have three minutes, MOVE-OUT!"

* * *

Training Ground Seven… The Next Day

Naruto unleashed his Chains and grabbed his two teammates, wrapping them tightly around their waists. Sasuke, being great friends with Naruto, trusted his best friend and teammate, but Sakura, who barely tolerated Naruto on a good day, shrieked and started to struggle. But once Naruto, has you in his clutches, you are stuck there until he decides to release you. A few interesting anomalies about Naruto's Chains were discovered a couple years ago. When he uses them, he cannot use any of his own chakra, **period** , that was unusual because, it was not the case with Kushina. Mikoto and Hitomi, witnessed Kushina use ninjutsu on many occasions while deploying her Chains. So far, whenever he used those Chains, any ninjutsu, chakra control, or enhancement he tried, was totally negated. During the previous week, they discovered that even the Rinnegan, shut itself off when he used his Chains. Luckily, any external chakra usage is not affected, Shadow Clones remain intact, if made before the current usage of the Chains. It was not until, Naruto gained access to the Uzumaki archives, in the Uzumaki Temple that they understood.

It was not just Naruto, but all male Uzumaki, could not use their own chakra while using their Adamantine Chains. The reason? Because, Male Adamantine Chains are completely unbreakable, it was considered a trade-off for the durability. Female Adamantine Chains could be broken, only by Male Chains of course, which was part of the Uzumaki wedding ceremony. The bride would wrap herself up in her own Chains, and the groom would break through them, it was to symbolize that there was to be no hiding, and no secrets between the couple. During the weddings of Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito, and Naruto's parents, the chain breakage was not included, plus Kushina did not know about it, and would not have cared if she did, such was the extent of her love for Minato.

* * *

Flashback: a few moments ago;

"Let me out of these Chains, Naruto-baka," Sakura screeched! "I can't…, I can't use my chakra," Sakura cried out in fear!

"It's okay, Sakura-san," Sasuke called out calmly! "I can't use mine either, it's a property of Naruto's kekkei genkai: Adamantine Chains, anybody captured by the Chains, can't use their chakra at all." Hence when he was four, even if he had not grabbed the chunin by the neck, killing them, they could not have escaped if they tried, not by using chakra that is.

Naruto started running through the trees of training ground seven, jumping and leaping through the forest canopy. Trying to put some distance between himself and his Team's hunter, Mitarashi Anko-sensei. It was the test that their sensei devised to be sure they were worthy to be genin. It was a form of hide and seek, where they were the hunted, and their sensei, the hunter. The academy graduates had to evade capture until noon, and whomever was captured would be sent back to the academy. When they first began the task, they split up, feeling the best way to prevent capture, was to separate. Once he was in a good hiding spot, Minato and Kushina began talking to him about the true purpose of the exercise: teamwork. That it did not matter, if they were captured or not, if they did not at least try to use teamwork, not only would they lose, but all of them, would be sent back to the Academy. _"No genin, can take on a Jonin by themselves, son,"_ his mother informed him, _"the Chains and the Rinnegan, don't make you invincible, baby,"_ she continued, _"and Anko, is one of the best the Village has, she was trained by Orochimaru, remember?"_

" _Orochimaru, may be a traitor son,"_ Minato added, _"but he was one of the legendary sen'nin, for a reason."_

"You're right, sorry, for letting my new capabilities, go to my head," Naruto conceded.

" _That's perfectly understandable, just remember,_ " his father replied, _"in the ninja world nobody is truly invincible, and techniques are evolving all the time. Who knows, maybe somebody has a counter, to your Chains?"_

Accordingly, Naruto went to look for Sasuke and Sakura, which he found tied to a pair of stumps, guarded by a snake-summon. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and observed the scene before him. He could see the auras of his teammates, Sasuke was a brilliant-blue flame, that was steady and stable, only wavering with small fluctuations, indicating his slight discomfort. Sakura was a vibrant hot-pink, moving erratically, showing her fear and uncertainty. The snake guard had a brownish aura that looked like the waves of an EKG readout. Naruto scanned the area around him, he spotted another aura that had the same brownish aura as the snake-summon, except this one was as steady as good earth. Naruto looked back and forth between the two auras, _"I get it, because the summon is dependent on the chakra of the summoner when in this world, they share auras."_

 _"That's probably true son, but that doesn't answer the question of your current dilemma. How are you going to rescue your teammates, if that is what you should do,"_ his mother asked?

 _"There is no doubt in my mind that I'm going to rescue them, mother,"_ Naruto replied, _"the question is, how do I do it without getting captured with them?"_

 _"We could tell you son, but this is one of those situations where you need to rely on your own ingenuity,"_ Naruto's father told him.

While Naruto felt nervous, he felt grateful to his parents for having such faith in him. _"Well, first things first, I need to distract the worm, and its mistress long enough to get to my teammates, once there, barring any complications I'll use my Chains to free them and escape with them. I can't use my own chakra, so it'll be…,"_ Naruto's mind comes to a halt as he repeats, _I can't use my own chakra, I can't use my_ **own** _chakra, I can't use the_ chakra _in my_ own _body."_ Suddenly, he smiles a devilishly-devious grin, _"I need to conduct an experiment."_

Naruto makes the sign for the clone jutsu and produces eight shadow clones, at various points around the clearing. He then produces a thin chain from his palm, which immediately shuts down the Rinnegan, bringing his vision back down to normal. The snake-summon hisses and lunges directly at one of his clones. This clone substitutes with him, calling to Naruto instead of the other way around. Then another clone substitutes himself with his producer, just as he finishes hand signs for a B-ranked wind jutsu, ending with his forefinger and middle finger extended with the thumb raised, " **Art of the Wind Technique: Double Barrel,** " the clone bellowed, brought his thumb down flush with his extended fingers. Hundreds of pebble sized tornadoes shot forward, blowing a huge hole in its mug, causing the snake to dispel. The rest of the clones deployed through the forest.

That clone's original position was exactly five-feet from his tied teammates. Well within the range of his Chains, faster than a whip crack, Naruto snaps out a few thin, wire-like Chains that change shape, making them as sharp as a razor. That's another phenomenon of Naruto's Chains that differed, from Kushina's Chains. Kushina's Chains were stable, with a consistent shape and purpose, to bind and capture and protect. Naruto's Chains could change shape and thickness, going from blunt force objects, to sharp cutting weapons. Both of his fellow academy graduates, fell forward on their knees, where Naruto unleashed his thickened Chains, grabbing his two teammates around their waists.

* * *

Flashback; Kai!

"Let me out of these Chains, Naruto-baka," Sakura screeched! "I can't…, I can't use my chakra," Sakura cried out in fear!

"It's okay, Sakura-san," Sasuke called out calmly! "I can't use mine either, it's a property of Naruto's kekkei genkai: Adamantine Chains, anybody captured by the Chains, can't use their chakra at all."

"We need to get out of the area fast guys, I don't think Mitarashi-sensei will be surprised for long," Naruto yells out while running, and just as he closes his mouth, their sensei shunshins in front of them.

"Very astute observation, gąki," Anko says in an icy voice, "but, how are you going to get away from me now, Naruto-san, I know for a fact you can't use your chakra, when deploying your kekkei genkai. Now, I have you and it's still a little before noon, which means I've captured you, and you will now go back to the academy."

Sakura started screaming and calling Naruto names, but Sasuke remained stoic, while still encircled by the Chains. He had faith in his friend, he knew that Naruto would not have tipped his hands so easily, if he did not have a plan of action. Naruto smirked, "You're right, I can't use my own chakra, while I use my Chains, but that doesn't affect chakra, already spent," and with that, Naruto puts his fingers to his mouth and emits a shrill, high-pitched whistle. They are suddenly, substituted with a clone of Naruto.

The clone smirked, "I here you like to use snakes as trackers, sensei? I've got an extensive collection of information at my house and remember, that snakes not only scent the air, but taste it as well, so I added something extra to my smoke this morning: _sulfur_." The jonin blanched just as the clone dispelled itself, and expelled a miasma of blue smoke, right in the face of the woman.

The memories of the clone reached, Naruto who was now back among the trees, and he came to lite upon a wide branch. He set his teammates down, "I think I've managed to buy us a little time before, sensei can track us," he told them.

"What did you do, Naruto," Sasuke asked calmly, but with a mischievous grin?

Naruto grinned evilly, and replied, "Did you ever let off a stink bomb," he asked, "or smelled rotten eggs?"

Sakura looked at him, "Yeah, what about it, Naruto," she asked impatiently?

"Well, as bad as those smells are for humans," Naruto answered, "imagine how much worse it would be, for a creature with an acute sense of smell, that not only scents the air, but tastes it as well."

Even Sakura could not help but laugh when he told her, about adding sulfur to the clone dispersal smoke. "That's very clever Naruto, I guess you're not a total moron, after all," she said, starting to warm up to him.

"So, what now, my friend," Sasuke asks, "I suppose we should get back to evading our sensei?"

"Yes," Naruto agreed, "but instead of splitting up like we did in the beginning, I believe we should stick together, and watch each other's back."

Sakura was nodding, she totally agreed with the blonde, knucklehead ninja, "I hate to admit it, but I think he's right, Sasuke-kun," she said, "it was laughably easy for sensei to capture me when I was by myself."

Sasuke nodded, "yeah me too," he conceded, "despite being one of the rookies of the year, Anko-san handed me my head, when I went up against her."

"Which just shows the gap in skill between genin and jonin," Naruto added, by now he has retracted his Chains, but kept his Rinnegan deactivated, only a few people knew about it yet, and they could be trusted, he only intended to tell his sensei and teammates, but only after they were confirmed as his teammates. "Well in the meantime, we should just keep moving, that'll make us harder to locate, but I'm going to muddy the playing field." Naruto produced 27 copies of himself, in addition to the seven already out there, on different trees and branches. "Okay, a third of you shinhenge into Sasuke, then another third into Sakura, the last third stay as you are." There was a weird liquification, of two-thirds of the cloned Narutos and those specified, became perfect replicas of his teammates.

Sakura and Sasuke had their minds blown, these were perfect likenesses of them. Sakura was curious and leapt over to one of her replicas. "Turn your head away, please," she addressed the clone, who complied understanding what she was seeking? She opened the front two buttons on the clone's representation of her battle dress. Inside, she encountered a bra that was a different color and a different type, than the one she currently wore, leading her to sigh a little in relief, then lifted one cup, and examined the breast beneath, she let out a bigger sigh of relief. Then after closing it back up, Sakura leapt back to their branch with her teammates. Sakura approached Naruto, raised her hand, and gave him a light slap on the back of the head, "That was for ogling me, like a piece of meat," then she surprised them all, when she cupped his cheeks and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "that was for the compliment." Naruto, Sasuke and even _Minato_ looked bewildered, and the boys looked at each other and shrugged, all three men had the same thought, though _Minato,_ voiced his aloud, _"Women?" Kushina, grinned mysteriously._

"Alright Sakuras, Sasukes, group yourselves with a Naruto, and once you've done that, move out in random intervals and directions." Then, turning to the originals he said, "let's head out, we've been stationary for too long, and Anko-sensei, is bound to have shaken off that rotten egg smell by now."

* * *

For the next two hours, Anko hunted her students using differing methods, from the most mundane, to the most out of the box thinking. It did not take her long, to learn how her students decided to foil her. They were playing a real-world version of the shell game, she learned to loathe, her new student's method of informing her of her failure to capture them. Anko loved a good practical joke, as much as the next village outcast, but every time she moved to attack her students to capture them, and succeeded in 'killing' her kids, that damn sulfurous stench showed her just how wrong she was. She began using more and more kunai, and shuriken to take them out, which depleted her supply greatly, and going to retrieve them would have defeated the purpose of using the throwing weapons in the first place. Waiting around for the cloud to dissipate ate up precious seconds she needed to capture her kids, as she began calling them. There was no doubt they were going to pass the test, even if she caught them before time ran out, but she had her pride, she would be a buffoon among her friends, especially Hana if she was outwitted by a bunch of genin.

Even when she found the real kids, Naruto could substitute himself and his team with another clone team, no matter how far away they were. Anko could not even use her snakes to track them sense the sulfur, hurt them too much when she brought them out. It was an education for Anko and a bit humbling, it showed she was starting to rely on her snakes far too much, and made her start using other tracking methods that were just as effective. Finally, noon arrived, and she failed in capturing her kids, so she conceded defeat. Her shoulders slumped, and she bellowed out in a chakra induced shout, " **ALRIGHT, GĄKIS COME ON OUT INTO THE OPEN,** " Anko smirked, _good their wary of a trap_ , " **YOU'VE PASSED MY EVASION TEST, CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE NOW TRUE GENIN.** " Anko's kids came walking out of the underbrush, a couple of minutes later, walking cautiously. She grinned a genuinely warm smile, she suddenly felt like a big sister watching her younger siblings grow up. "In celebration, I'm going to treat you all to dango, at Hidori's, the food of the gods."

Naruto was offended, but many people often make that mistake, and it was up to the noodle disciples to educate the heathens. "Excuse me, sensei," he began, eyes taking on a fanatical light, "while I have sampled some of Hidori's fine cuisine, and found it delicious, I must humbly disagree."

Anko looked dangerous, "What," she gasped, how dare this upstart question her about the food of the gods, she was his sensei, "how dare you, you little turd, I've lived on this good Earth nineteen years, I should know what the food of the gods, truly tastes like?"

Naruto gasped at her questioning, "Then you have obviously never eaten at the mecca of all things brothy, Ichiraku Ramen," he shouted in his teacher's face!

Anko stepped back, like a woman highly offended by a man's freshness, though if a man really did get fresh with her, without her permission, she would have his **guts** for garters. The newly-minted, Team Seven, have been walking steadily toward their destination. "Oh, yes I have, runt of the litter," Anko screams, like any other woman, if they were being faced with a grave insult, before returning to normal and adding, "and I like ramen, just to keep a little variety in my life, but limp noodles, are never a good substitute for Nirvana on a stick!"

Naruto huffed, "you wouldn't know good cuisine, if it jumped up, and bit you on the tit," Naruto turned his head away, in disgust!

Anko never batted an eye over the offensive, to most women, term, "and you, wouldn't know it, if it was **blowing** you," she fired back!

All the time they were travelling, the villagers were looking at them with disgust in their faces. They were seeing the Snake Whore, and the Demon Brat, roam their streets, and both were extremely aware of it. Naruto and Anko had felt the hate filled glares on their backs, so many times in their life, they hardly even noticed it anymore.

Meanwhile the rest of Team 7, now Team Anko, were following behind their two teammates, with amused expressions at the fodder for this discussion. They did not notice the looks of the villagers, so consumed they were with watching their teammates, get acquainted.

Naruto continued, but took a different tack, "There _is_ another reason we might want to head to Ichiraku's open _air_ café," he said grimly, "as opposed to Hidori's _indoor_ restaurant, Anko-sensei," he replied sniffing the air pointedly.

When she heard that, Anko Mitarashi gritted her teeth, and lowered her head, "What did you say, gąki," she asked in a dangerous voice? "Did you really just comment to me, about how I smell like rotten eggs, you little shit," she asked slowly, emphasizing every letter and syllable, ending in a crisp, 'T'? Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, then made signs to ward off evil. Naruto's foot was so far down his throat he would need a podiatrist to extract it.

Naruto, either did not realize, or care that he was walking toward his doom, "Hmm," he said bringing his hand up to cup his chin, like he was deep in thought, "did I just imply, that you stink," he restated the question? "Yes, yes I did," he answered with a mischievous grin. That was when Mount Anko erupted, and she put her foot so far up his ass, that a proctologist would have his work cut out for him.

* * *

After Anko's beat down, Team Seven made it to Hidori's and ate steadily. Naruto really did like dango, he just preferred ramen, since the Ichiraku's were the first people to look at him kindly and treated him, like a favored cousin.

Anko also knew that Naruto had just pushed her buttons, and that was something, only her best friends were able to do. It was as if she found a kindred spirit in the blonde sacrifice. Everybody in the Village above twelve years old knew about Naruto, Anko knew what he held, and she did not give a rat's ass. She knew the difference, between a scroll and the kunai it held.

Naruto finished his meal quickly, then stood, "Excuse me, Anko-sensei," he asked, "will you be here for the next few minutes?" Sasuke and Sakura looked up curiously, it was an unusual question.

"Mmhmm," Anko answered, "dango is one of my vices, I tend to pig-out when I come here." She also looked at him curiously, wondering if he was going to try pushing her buttons again.

"Good, I shouldn't be gone too long," he said then turned to his other teammates, "if you guys finish and leave before I get back, I'll see you tomorrow." They nodded and waved.

Naruto stepped out of the restaurant, putting his wraparounds on, and walked quickly to the right. The three other members of Team 7 sat chatting and getting to know each other. Ten minutes later a man with brown hair, and wraparound shades like Naruto, and a greying beard came into the restaurant, carrying a paper sack. The hostess approached him, but he pointed at their table, made his way over and sat down. "Hey dude, that seat's taken," Sakura told him.

He was confused for a minute, then made an 'O' face as if something dawned on him, "it's good to know… you're looking out for me, Sakura-chan," the man said as he shifted into their blonde teammate.

Anko scrutinized Naruto for a few seconds curiously, "What kind of henge is that, gąki?"

Naruto grinned and replied, "It's called the shinhenge, or true transformation, it's the Uzumaki version of a henge, only instead of illusions that other transformations produce, these transformations are physical, and somewhat biological. I can't reproduce in any form except my natural one, but when I change into a bird, I can fly like one, although I have to practice and learn like a real bird."

"He used it today, all those replicas of us were Naruto's clones," Sakura informed Anko, "he even henged into me, almost perfectly." Anko gave Naruto a dirty look, "don't worry sensei, he hasn't been peeping on girls, I checked, he had me in a regular bra, instead of a sports bra, and there were differences in shape and color, if you know what I mean. He also gave me, an unintentional compliment." Naruto still took on a confused expression, _what compliment?_

Anko nodded, accepting Sakura's explanation, "Anyway, you could teach it to me," she asked, looking intently at her student, her other students looked eager too?

"Sure, but you have to meet all of the following requirements," Naruto told them.

"Okay," she accepted.

"First, you need jonin or Uzumaki level chakra reserves, then the patience to study and observe people and animals," Naruto informed them.

"Okay, that sounds doable," Anko agreed.

"The final requirement is non-negotiable however," Naruto added solemnly.

"What's the final requirement," Sakura asked?

"You have to marry me," Naruto smiled, "or already be an Uzumaki." Sasuke nearly choked on one of his dango sticks, and Sakura's face turn the same shade as her hair. "Sorry Sasuke, I don't swing that way," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke chuckled right back, "Somehow, I am not so keen to learn the shinhenge anymore." Sakura just continued to blush and ducked her head.

Anko met his eyes, without flinching, but changed the subject, "What's in the sack, Naruto," she asked? After looking around, Naruto placed it on the table, then slid the sack over to his sensei, who looked inside and saw several cans of tomato juice. She looked up curiously, questioning the gift.

"It's for the smell of sulfur, sensei," she tensed, but he went on quickly, "before you say anything it's not a dig, this stuff helped me wash off the stench of the sulfur from last night, while I was adding it to my clone-smoke."

"Oh, well, thanks," Anko blushes, "but why buy it for me, when you can just tell me about it, and I can buy it?"

Naruto pulls down the side of his shades, to reveal the Rinnegan to his sensei and teammates, "because we're family," he replied, "family without blood."

* * *

Key

® = ryo the currency unit of the Elemental Nations, exactly equal to the exchange rate of the Euro.


	4. Mission to Wave: Viper Team

Mission to Wave, Part 1

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was reading progress reports for the most recent graduates from the Konoha Ninja Academy. Teams One through Six had failed their genin tests with their jonin sensei, and only teams Seven, Eight, and Ten had succeeded. It has been three months since this class graduated, and training with their jonin sensei has progressed little by little.

Team Ten led by Uchiha Itachi, the Hokage's eldest son, made up of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji, needed the most work. Ino's obsession with the Hokage's youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke had to be broken. Itachi did that by telling her the Uchiha way of selecting their mates, especially for the clan's head family and from outside the clan, only skilled and powerful ninja were even allowed to be selected, for example Yūhi Kurenai was deemed worthy of betrothal to Uchiha Shisui, the nephew of the clan head, Uchiha Fugaku because she is a powerful genjutsu and taijutsu specialist. Only Maito Gai, sensei for Team Nine is a more skilled taijutsu warrior. Once Ino heard of these requirements, she buckled down on her training, and started to improve not only her basic skills, but her clan's mind jutsu, as well. Choji's progress was slow at first, but once Itachi forced him to reduce his junk food addiction, and change his eating habits to more healthy fare, his progress started to improve dramatically.

The biggest issue with Team Ten, was the Nara in their midst. Shikamaru was like all Nara males, a genius; considered gifted even by the Nara, Shikamaru was one of those minds that come along once in a century, and they usually change the course of history. However, as was typical of all male Nara, he was lazy, apathetic, and shiftless, he would sit under a tree for hours just watching the clouds, and the only thing he would move himself to do, was to play shogi. Nevertheless, for the past three months since his graduation, Uchiha Itachi began changing Shikamaru. Itachi started, by not giving the Nara a choice, and by threatening his life.

It began, the day after Team Ten truly became genin, they were all at training ground ten. Itachi ordered them to line up which Ino and Choji complied, but Shikamaru remained lying on his back under a tree, cloud gazing. This is when Itachi did something he has never done in his entire life, raise his voice to another human-being. He also brought a shinai (bamboo practice sword, used in kendo) with him and beat the ever-living daylights out of the boy. Shikamaru got the point very quickly that day. When his sensei told them to do something, it was not an option he did it right then and there or suffer the power of an S-ranked ninja. Itachi made Shikamaru fear him, even more than Shika's own mother.

Mikoto's eldest son, started making the entire team review everything they learned in the Academy, and if the Nara slacked off, his entire team suffered for his lapse, with extra physical training exercises. Again, Shikamaru got the idea, if he lapsed into indolence on missions, it was not just he who would pay the price, but his entire team. Itachi really drove home that point, when one day after a D-ranked mission where he allowed his languor to cost them the mission not to mention the pay, he made Shikamaru go to each individual family, and inform them that their ninja died on the mission. Both of his teammates were standing next to him, so the families knew it was just an exercise, so they played along and asked for details on how their children 'died.' Itachi wanted to remind all his students of that same point, so he made the other two do the same for Shikamaru's family. All three of them forgot one person on their team, Itachi and he punished them for it, he reminded them that he was as much a member of their team as each of them, and his life was in their hands, as well.

Overall, Team Ten was coming together nicely, and Itachi was starting to weld them together into a real team. As much progress as they have made, Itachi has not yet advanced them to C-ranked missions. They have only just begun tree-walking and did not yet think of themselves as a team.

Such was not the case for the other two graduate teams. Team Eight led by Yūhi Kurenai, with Inuzuka Kiba, this graduating class' dead last, Aburame Shino, and one-third of the Rookies of the Year, Hyūga Hinata. Kiba was their biggest problem, not only was he dead last, but seemed to have a chip on his shoulder about women. He seemed to believe that he was superior to women simply because he was a man, he often went on and on about alpha-male this alpha-male that. That attitude did not brook well with his sensei, and the other kunoichi on his team, nor his sister Hana, and mother Tsume, and the former two tried breaking him of this mind set in the past. Kurenai took steps to knock that chip off his shoulder for good, and being great friends, even roommates with Team Seven's sensei. Kurenai proposed a joint-training exercise with Team Seven, the training session involved a taijutsu only, no chakra usage allowed, but anything else goes melee battle, between members of both teams.

Kiba was bewildered when Sasuke and Naruto, double teamed the Hyūga heiress. Then thinking to score an easy knock out attacked Sakura; in the Academy, Sakura was the second best kunoichi fighter, after Hinata, and she has been improving that skill set for the previous month. Sakura barely noticed Kiba as she knocked him out with ease, and went after Shino, this was a taijutsu only battle, so Shino could not use his bugs, and had to rely on his family style, twenty-one strikes of the mantis.

Aburame mantis style taijutsu is a formidable style, with a nearly impenetrable defense and fast, precise footwork, but after a month of sparring with the two rookies of the year, Sakura's taijutsu was better. Naruto was the second best in taijutsu in the entire class, and he, Sasuke, and their sensei taught her a lot in the month since they graduated, and she used what she's learned, not to overwhelm Shino's defenses but to harmonize with it, which allowed her to anticipate the bug user's footwork, and outmaneuver him, and strike as fast as a viper's tongue flicks, into nerve-endings and pressure-points. Sakura flipped him on his back, and then kicked him in his head knocking Shino out.

Naruto and Sasuke, had their hands full, there was a reason Hinata got a 100 on the taijutsu in the portion of the graduating exam. They have sparred with her before, even earlier today before meeting their teams, so they knew how strong she was, and it would take both boys to subdue her. They knew her weaknesses, and she knew theirs, they have been best friends since they were five when Sasuke and Naruto saved her from abduction by ninja from Kumogakure. That was where they learned about Naruto's chains ability to prevent access to chakra, it was also when Hinata changed from a shy, mousy little girl and gained determination to be the best ninja she could be.

Hinata got into her ready stance, and with a devious grin said, "you are within range of my divination, my brothers," she said in her deceptively gentle voice. Naruto and Sasuke stood arrayed against their sister in all but blood. They were in their ready stances, neither were moving as the boys eyed the girl in front of them. Naruto charged in first, pivoting on one leg, and bringing the back leg up and around aiming his shin at her side. Hinata brought her arm up and parried Naruto's leg, but allowed the force of the kick to push her out of the pocket she found herself. Just in time for her to dodge, a clothesline from Sasuke, and circle round him, palm blocking his arm to deliver a nerve strike to the humerus, but he pitches forward before the blow arrives. That's when Naruto appears behind her, and sweeps her legs out from under her, which causes her to somersault with her fall regaining her feet. That's when Sasuke's lightning fast speed kicks in, because he seemed to materialize out of nowhere and chopped Hinata's neck, which knocked her off balance. Then he was gone, and Naruto was in his place, grabbing her and pulling her further off balance, and into his elbow, making her clutch her throat. Then Naruto and Sasuke grabbed her by the back of the head and shoved her face-first into the ground. Their combined attack knocked her out, securing victory for Team Seven.

After the fight Kiba woke up, confused, and disgraced, he criticized Sasuke and Naruto for attacking a girl. Both Team Seven males, did not understand what Kiba's problem was, in their minds they went after the person, they felt was the most dangerous to them and their team, and said as much to the Inuzuka. That's when Kiba went into his diatribe about male superiority and being an alpha male. Sasuke and Naruto, laughed their asses off at the very idea that being male automatically made them superior to females. "Dude, what gender is the Hokage," Sasuke asked Kiba, "she's called the Devil of the Leaf for a reason? Her katonjutsu are considered a fate worse than death by her opponents, the few that are still alive, you don't think there were quite a few men wanting the job of Hokage? My own father was up for the position, and nobody believes Uchiha Fugaku is weak." Sasuke points his thumb at Naruto, "Naruto's _own_ mother was considered one of the most powerful ninja in Hinokuni (Fire Nation), and she would have been named Hokage, _over_ Naruto's dad if she had been born in the village."

"Your notion of a so-called alpha-male mentality is bullshit," Naruto spoke up then too, "I've been studying animals for a long time to perfect my family's henge no jutsu. Of all the species I've studied from fish to mammal, of every single one of them it's the female who chooses her mate." Kiba's eyes widened as he spluttered in disbelief, "Oh, the males do fight over the females, that's true, but that's only so the female will know who the strongest male _is_ , so she can make _her_ choice. I could go on and on about the differences between a peacock and a peahen, black widow spider females versus her male counterpart's size, how most of the time male praying mantises stake their life just to mate. The point is your alpha-male ideology is flawed, in wolf packs which you Inuzuka pattern your clan structure after, there are usually two alpha males who are usually the best hunters and are meant to protect the pack, but only one mother wolf, who is the **leader** of the pack."

Sasuke spoke-up again, "when Naruto and I double teamed Hinata, we did that because she is the strongest taijutsu fighter between us," he informed his misguided male counterpart, "she is the only one in our class to receive a 100 in the taijutsu portion of the graduation exam, if you remember, you _barely_ passed." Kiba's eyes could not get any wider, according to the female sensei of Teams Seven and Eight, "and, lest we forget the one woman on Team Seven, who wiped the floor with you, and then Shino _without_ our help," Sasuke supplied to make his point, "while me and Naruto, had our hands full taking down _one_ woman. We ultimately won through _numbers_ and _teamwork_ , not because Hinata is a **woman**. That kind of throws your notion of male superiority into the rubbish bin, does it not, Kiba?"

The Hokage smiles, _I remember that day, when Sasuke came home his face was covered in four different shades of lipstick, and he was blushing up a storm. He wouldn't tell me how it happened, I was mom then not his Hokage, I had to get the story from Kurenai, and verified it with Anko._ After the boy's words, Kiba ran off to sulk and re-evaluate his beliefs, and Shino went home to practice his taijutsu. Naruto and Sasuke were about to leave as well, when they were surrounded by the four kunoichi. They looked wary, like they were under attack by a force deadlier than a kunai. The four women advanced on the two 'doomed' boys who went back to back, and into defensive postures. The two jonin moved through their defenses swiftly and efficiently and claimed their victories. The two genin were right behind the older women and claimed similar victories upon their opponents. The four young women spent a good half hour with the two young men, and when it was over Naruto and Sasuke were a mess. Their noses were bloody, and their lips and cheeks were red, from the female ninja's assaults, swollen from the repeated contact with the lips of the women. When the women were done kissing the two boys into submission, Naruto and Sasuke were nearly catatonic with overstimulation.

Afterwards Kiba was more subdued and less vocal about his beliefs, and once he accepted that he was wrong about many things. He began to focus on what matters most to a ninja, training. They began to grow quite well together, all three were growing by leaps and bounds, and had mastered tree walking. Their sensei was about to start them on water-walking soon and deemed them ready for C-ranked missions.

Team Seven, however seemed to be the most advanced of the recent graduates, and they seemed to have very few disagreements. The only such arguments seemed to be over what Naruto, and his sensei deemed to be the food of the gods. Yet, their arguments were a form of bonding for the two outcasts of Konoha, a way to take measure of the other. Naruto had informed his team about the Rinnegan, his chains and the drawbacks therein, he even informed them of his Jinchuriki status, and why he was an orphan. Naruto only told Anko, however about his parents being alive in his mindscape, who got confirmation from the Hokage and Tsunade when she confronted them.

The Hokage, witnessed the advancement of Sasuke's skills herself, when he practiced at home, therefore she knew his progress without having to read reports. His training in the Uchiha Interceptor Fist, was succeeding well above average, one day he would even exceed his brother's strength, he was also training using jutte, tonfa, and sai. His weapon of choice was the sai, it makes since, with his nature affinity: lightning. His Sharin-gan has not yet manifested, but that's not to worry, it requires intense stress and fear to awaken, and he has not yet been in those kinds of situations. _Mine did not manifest until my first chunin exam, and Itachi grew up during the Third Great Ninja War, stress and fear were rampant in those days, which is why his manifested at such a young age._ Sasuke is fast, fast enough to casually catch a kunai out of mid-air, and then throw it right back at you. He also has the same instincts Mikoto has, and she is teaching him to listen and be guided by them, but not let them control him. She has taught him to temper his instincts with reason and facts.

Haruno Sakura, has been weened away from her obsession with Sasuke, in largely the same way as Ino, so instead of focusing most of her energy on Mikoto's youngest son, she turned her attention to her training with the same single-minded determination she used to attract him. Sakura trained in taijutsu, and genjutsu like Kurenai, but also trained in her nature affinity; water. Sakura began taking classes at the hospital to become a medic-nin, and additional instruction with Kurenai in taijutsu and genjutsu, with Anko's permission of course.

Naruto's progress was just as impressive as the rest of his team. He has been practicing with the Rinnegan since the day he got it. There seemed to be several abilities associated with every path of the Samsara Eyes, each specific path, as the concentric circles around the middle were called, are named after a specific realm of the realms of desire. There seem to be three types of jutsu for each path: personal, projection, and summons. When he grew those fiery iron claws, that was personal, when he summoned the King of Hell to bring Mizuki back to life, that was of course summoning, he has not yet displayed a projection. Whether he uses a path power or not, he had excellent eyesight, and can follow the path of a fly and anticipate where it will land if it is in direct line of sight, he can see auras and chakra and even nature energy. Rikudō Sen'nin not only gave him access to the Rinnegan, but evened out his yin and yang chakra, which now allows Naruto to learn genjutsu. Thus, with permission from Anko, and after some serious persuasion, began training in genjutsu under the tutelage of Uchiha Shisui. Though after three months, Naruto has only mastered supplementary genjutsu. Having the Rinnegan, also grants him all five Nature affinities: his father and mother were Wind and Water users respectively and began teaching him to use those Nature transformations as soon as he graduated.

Naruto has not simply trained his chakra usage, he cannot use his chakra with his chains deployed anyway, therefore he has also focused on purely physical skills. Naruto has trained in kenjutsu since he was four, and with the aid of his mother became equal to any chunin in skill. That combined with his family taijutsu styles, Hanuman-Pekiti-Tirsia-Siradas from his father, and Hapkiyosu from his mother. Naruto combined both into a single-style that he augments with his chains, and calls Daiuzu or Maelstrom.

The individual skills of Team Seven while impressive, are moot when weighed with the team. Team Seven, or as they began calling themselves, Viper Team or just Viper, probably out of respect to their sensei and her summons, have become what Naruto calls a family without blood. He sees Anko and Sakura as his sisters, and Sasuke as his brother, and they in turn have returned those feelings, at least that is how Mikoto's youngest saw the way things happening with Viper Team. They have already progressed to water walking, after spending two of the three months tree walking, and getting proficient enough to have full on spars on the **side** of Hokage mountain. Naruto had to train himself _not_ to use his chains, when practicing tree-walking exercise. All of Viper was now in the middle of water walking and could now stand on the water and even run on it, a little. Because of their practice and improvement, Anko has recommended Viper for C-ranked missions.

Mikoto's mind was finally made up, as she keyed her intercom, "please show the bridge-builder in, I think I may have the solution to his dilemma." The mentioned party was shown in immediately, "Ah, Tazuna-san, please come in and have a seat." The Hokage indicated a sofa across from her, against the wall. "Tazuna-san, after some careful deliberation, I have come to a solution that could help you, without going beyond your budget."

"Yes, lady Hokage," the old man asked with hope in his eyes? Tazuna was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes, he wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants, and a pair of sandals, he also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat.

"We will be sending ninja with you to guard and protect you against any difficulties as you finish your bridge," the Hokage informed him, and his face began registering glee, but Mikoto raised her hand to forestall any outburst, "however they will only be a single rookie, genin team, and a chunin. This genin team will be comprised of a group of four, with a single jonin ranked ninja, Anko Mitarashi assigned to train them, and three genin ranked ninja, ranging from seven to twelve years of age or older. The chunin, will be one from my personal guard detail, an Uzuki Yugao."

Tazuna was aghast, thinking of his own daughter and grandson, "you would send children off to fight, and even possibly die in battles like this," he asked in a whisper?

"That is the way of the ninja, and the way they have chosen to live their lives," the Hokage answered, "but you are wrong about one thing, they are no longer children, once they became ninja, they ceased to be children in this village and to the rest of the Elemental Nations. They are adults in the eyes of the law and have all of the rights and responsibilities of being an adult."

"If it were your own children you might see things differently," Tazuna assumed.

Mikoto's eyes burned, "but they _are_ my children, bridge-builder, every ninja, no every citizen of this village is my child, whether they are infants or doddering old fools they are all my children. Not only that, but I am also a mother of two boys, one became a ninja when he was seven, and the other is one of the genin, I am considering sending with you, to protect you."

That brought the old man up short, "why would you willingly send your own child off, to maybe die…"

"So, I should send someone else's child off to die," the Hokage replied sharply, "why is my child more precious than anybody else's," she continued, while clutching the Kage hat, "the moment I put this hat on I became the mother of every citizen in this village? My predecessor the Yondaime Hokage, sacrificed his life, the life of his wife, and placed upon his own infant son, a burden no _adult_ would be able to withstand, all to keep a demon from destroying this village." Mikoto took a deep breath which visibly calmed her, "it is not my place to try, and convince you of the validity of our way of life," the Hokage told him, "but you came to us for help, you cannot afford a higher ranked mission, and sending a single genin team, plus a chunin, from my guard detail, which are not paid through missions, but get a salary, falls within your budget, so it is up to you, take the help we provide or go your way."

Tazuna lowered his head deep in thought, then sighed, "I really have no choice, the bridge I'm building is the key to so many dreams. I accept."

* * *

 **Team Viper Training Grounds**

Deep in the forest, Viper Team was playing a game. It was a game most children their age would play; tag. The game, Team Seven played was a combination of two children's games; tag, and hide'n'seek. The rules were the same as the childhood games mentioned above, one member of the team was 'It,' and the rest of the team including their sensei had to chase them down, and tag the one known as, It; simple really, the only difference; the game was being conducted the ninja way. The game theater was not restricted to the forest floor, but extended to the canopy, and the out of bounds was the Village itself, and Training Ground 44. This was not a new game for the Viper genin by any means, they have played it since they mastered tree walking, and started water walking. They used it to test their overall skills, because in this game there were no holds barred. Viper Team has given it, its own name, they call it, Capture the Missing-nin, and instead of 'It,' the target of the team's attacks is now called, Nukenin. Now, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, was a nukenin, being pursued by his whole team, and the object was not to just tag him, but capture him.

Naruto burst through the green brush, running desperately, looking back over his shoulder. His surroundings blended well with his tiger striped clothes. Looking ahead, Naruto vaulted upon a twenty-foot-high branch and began to bound from tree to tree. Behind him three-other people, lit upon the same branch the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir recently occupied. They recognized his diminishing back, studying each other, and nodding before jumping after him. Two continued the chase by going right after Naruto. The last one began maneuvering outward, in hopes of flanking him. Liting upon another branch thinking to catch his breath, Naruto's danger sense tingles. He hurdles away just as multiple shuriken and kunai impact his previous position. Looking back, his eyes widen noticing only the two behind him. Searching ahead, noting how close he was to his destination, Naruto redoubles his efforts, and tapped into his chakra to give himself a boost.

Scanning the area with his eyes, he looks left noticing a familiar aura, and angles away from it, when from the right, a leg shot out across his throat, just as he jumped between trees, sending him plummeting to the ground. It had been a shadow clone of his sensei that kicked him, he did not notice because, shadow clones do not emit an aura. In addition, the Rinnegan unlike the Byakugan, does not give its owner omni vision, Viper found that out the first week they were together, and Naruto got cocky again, forgetting that another member of his team could summon shadow clones, as well. It was another reminder not to rely too much on one thing, but to vary your techniques. Just before he struck the ground, another form shot out of the forest and caught him in the head with a punch. A plume of smoke cleared, and a log was found in his place. Naruto came out from behind another branch and leaped right for the figure closest to the log, using her as a spring board, he bounced further up into the canopy. Naruto cleared another fifty yards before coming to rest on another branch.

Naruto used the branch to slow his descent, but as he reached for another branch, the very one he was reaching for suddenly morphed into a person. It was too late for Naruto to change direction, so he flipped into a kick, right into the kunoichi's sternum, who dispersed the energy with a cross-block, and some water manipulation. The hit was not harmful, but sent the girl hurtling away, adding some extra power to Naruto's motion. Naruto shot out a thin chain, cancelling his Rinnegan, the chain wound around a nearby tree branch, which slowed his descent allowing him to go further down than expected. Retracting the chain, Naruto bounced back off a tree near the forest floor and took off running after landing as fast as he could, which was fast considering his gravity and resistance seals were set to level two, today.

Naruto did not make it more than a hundred yards, before Sakura came crashing down upon him like a meteor. Then there was a sound that froze Naruto, he was at a standstill then leapt back a few feet. Good thing he did, because a five-foot wide, two-foot deep crater opened right where he was about to be. Out of the crater she had just made stepped, Haruno Sakura, "That hit to my solar plexus, was an excellent display of technique, Naruto. If I hadn't cushioned the blow with my water manipulation abilities, it might have really hurt me." Sakura dropped into a Hokkyokusei Ken stance, the style taught to her by Yūhi Kurenai, and rocketed forward. Naruto fell into one of the Daiuzu style stances. Naruto shot forward launching his attack, twisting at his waist adding torque to his punch. Haruno parried the blow with a ridge hand on the inside, knocking the arm wide, and leveling a palm strike at Naruto's chest. Naruto continued adding the momentum to a spin and elbowed the thoracic vertebrae of Sakura's spine, making her grunt and fall forward. She dove forward and onto her feet with a pained expression on her face. Both sprang forward unloading a salvo of kicks and punches, counterattacks, throws, and counter throws, as fast as they could, before a palm strike from Naruto, and a round kick from Haruno pushed them away from each other.

Sakura stood tall immediately, and saluted her opponent, "Sha, that was an excellent example of your Maelstrom style properly used in a fight, my brother and friend." The girl had changed quite a bit in the three months, since she and Naruto started on the team together. Her hair had shortened into a bob, her normal mode of dress now, included a red qipao dress with short sleeves, and slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper but the white circles of her family crest were no longer there. Complementing this were black gloves, low-heeled, knee-high boots, with black shorts under a short pink apron skirt, and elbow protectors. The cloth of her forehead protector has changed to red and she now carried a medical pouch, since she began lessons at the hospital to be a medic-nin. For three months under the tutelage of Kurenai-sensei, Haruno Sakura studied taijutsu, and genjutsu, Hokkyokusei Ken taught her to use her hands and upper body as weapons. Naruto was happy to see that she has been able to channel her energy from stalking Sasuke into her training. Even Kushina was impressed, _it just goes to show what a person can do, when they've got the right motivation._

Suddenly, two figures dropped out of the canopy, right in front of them. One of them was clutching at her stomach where Naruto jumped from her, then began applauding, and she was grinning from ear to ear. Anko is a tall woman with a slender frame, light brown, pupil-less eyes. Anko kept her violet hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore her usual form fitting mesh bodysuit that covered her from neck to thighs, a tan trench coat with a purple lining, and deep pockets on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. She wore the typical forehead protector, with a small pendant looking like a snake fang, and a wrist watch. "Excellent," Anko tells them, "you have all come along rather well you're no longer the smelly fish, I took under my wing, three months ago, you've now evolved into piranha." Anko checks her watch, "since it's close enough to noon let's get some lunch, the missing-nin for the day can treat."

"Fine," Naruto huffed, "but if I'm treating that means I'm picking and I say, to Ichiraku Ramen," he said finger pointed skyward before bringing it down and pointing toward the Village.

Anko sighs, looking down, "ramen it is," then looking at her other students, says, "I am sorry, you won't get to enjoy the magnificence of dango, it seems I still have much to teach my young student." She turned, and squared her shoulders, as if facing something she would rather not, "let's go eat some soup." She walks forward putting her arm around the blonde ninja, as he advances toward what he calls, paradise on Earth.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and grin ruefully, the battle over the best food was an on-going joke within Viper Team, specifically between the two outcasts of Konoha. It did not matter to these two where they ate, both were equally good in their opinion, Sasuke always made sure to bring a tomato or two from the home garden. Sakura now that she was buckling down on her training, preferred anything high in calories, to help build up her body. No kunoichi, who was serious about her training needed to diet, their training insured that they would not gain a pound more than necessary, except to keep their curves womanly, because one tool that all kunoichi kept with them and was just as deadly as the kunai in her belt, was their beauty and sex appeal. History is rife with tales of men lowering their guard when a beautiful woman passes them by, beauty can stop even the best of men from thinking straight. So, the question of where they ate meant very little to them, but they always got a kick out of the little show their leader and teammates displayed for them.

As Team Viper passed through town, Sasuke and Sakura now that they knew what to look for, noticed the way the Villagers looked at the two ahead of them. Sasuke's demeanor grew colder and colder, toward the _citizens_ of Konoha. _Ignorant fools,_ Sasuke thought, _why did they not realize the sacrifice, Naruto has already made for them?_ Sakura, however could not quite forgive herself for how she treated Naruto over the years, simply because everybody else did the same. When Sakura's mother found out she was going to be on the same team as Naruto, she demanded Sakura quit, even going so far as to leave the ninja forces, Sakura refused. When Sakura found out why Naruto was so despised, she was ashamed of her own mother. Sakura moved out within a week, being a ninja made her legally an adult, so she could live anywhere she could afford. She now lived in an apartment near the main gate, as Sakura was leaving her parent's house for the last time, she took out a scroll and threw it right at her weeping mother, it hit her square in the face, and left a bruise in the middle of her forehead. "That's a storage scroll," Sakura said to her mother who knew one by looking at it, "inside is one kunai, when you tell me why I did what I just did, you will be welcome in my apartment," Sakura said to her mother, "until then stay the hell away."

Viper reached the ramen stand, and Naruto ordered four miso ramen for himself, and said to bring his friends whatever they wanted, and put it on his tab. Naruto was about to take his first bite when an ANBU ninja shun-shinned into the eatery. The ANBU had straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, peeking out of a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes, one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She was wearing the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back, as well as the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder. _Yugao looks hot in her ANBU uniform,_ he thought, for once there was something in his life, more important to him than eating ramen. Luckily nobody in his team noticed his pause in eating what he called, food of the gods. Naruto eyed the chunin ANBU, but before he could even get the bite to his mouth the ANBU spoke up, "Team Seven is to report to the Hokage's office as soon as possible," she spoke to our sensei, then looked around the establishment and lingered only a fraction longer on him, before shun-shinning away again. It may have been his imagination, but he noticed a small smile on her lips, when she caught him checking her out in her uniform.

Anko immediately stood up, a little too quickly, she had a big smile on her face. Sasuke and Sakura stood up as well, but Naruto remained seated and continued to eat his ramen. "Let's go Viper Team," Anko said, and made to leave the stand, followed by the other two.

"Why are you leaving," Naruto asked, and continued to eat his ramen bowls, although at a substantially accelerated rate?

"Didn't you hear, the Hokage wants us to report immediately," Sakura reminded him?

"I heard, as soon as possible," Naruto said resolutely, between bites, "which means after you finish what you are currently doing." Naruto was already on his second bowl, "if the Hokage had wanted us there immediately, the ANBU would have used the word 'immediately' not the phrase, 'as soon as possible'."

Anko was about to refute his words when the logic of what he was saying made since. Having served as a member of the Hokage's ANBU detail in the past, she knew messages were required to be delivered verbatim, no addition or subtraction of any word was allowed. Anko's shoulders slumped, she had been so close, "he's right team," she told them sadly, "if the Hokage wanted us there immediately, the message would have included the word 'immediately'," Naruto's sensei sighed, "you can finish your soups, and then we'll head to the Hokage's office." Anko grabbed some chopsticks and began slowly and methodically consuming her meal. Naruto grumbled something about calling the food of the gods, "soup" in its own house of worship. The other two just smiled at the antics of their family and tucked into their own meals.

* * *

 **The Office of the Hokage…**

There was a tone on the Hokage's intercom, "Yes," Mikoto's voice answered.

"Team Seven, to see you Lady Hokage," her receptionist's voice came over the devise.

"It's about time," Mikoto called out, "show them in, right now." Mikoto took the time to look over the occupants already in her office, Tazuna was lounging on the same sofa he occupied earlier, while Yugao stood, sans mask, to the side looking straight ahead. Uzuki Yugao, the chunin ANBU, call sign: Neko (Cat), though without her mask, she could not be addressed as an ANBU operative, she had to be treated like any other chunin, and Tazuna, not even being a citizen of Konoha, let alone a ninja, did not know she was an Elite Ninja even among ninja, when he saw her, he made a snide comment about letting little girls fight battles meant for men.

Yugao did not acknowledge the slight, but her eyes did harden until Mikoto, rebuked Tazuna about his comments, _"Are you saying that I shouldn't be in battles either,"_ _the Hokage asked?_ Tazuna looked confused, until the Hokage informed him that no Hokage inherited their position, they were appointed by a panel that included the Daimyo, and the Village Ruling Council, and among the criteria for selection was strength and power in battle. She then warned Tazuna, that one more crack about her ninja, she would cancel their contract and have him escorted out of Konoha.

The door opened and in walked, Team Seven, having heard the Hokage's exclamation they were apprehensive about this meeting. "What took you so long, I sent Cat to get you fifteen minutes ago," Mikoto asked more curious than upset.

It was Naruto who spoke up, willing to take whatever happened for his misinterpretation, "It's my fault Hokage-sama," he said before Anko could offer an explanation. "we were having lunch, and I wouldn't leave the food of the gods, especially since I was paying for it."

Mikoto smiled, "ah, well a copper saved is a copper earned," and with that, the rest of Viper breathed a sigh of relief, they thought they were in trouble, "now, to business," Mikoto said, putting the entire issue out of her mind. The Hokage gave cursory introductions, "Team Seven, meet Uzuki Yugao, she will be accompanying you on the mission, I am just about to brief you on," she told them.

Anko and Yugao smiled, but Anko spoke, "Oh, I know who she is Hokage-sama," she said stepping forward and hugging the purple-haired woman, "we were on a three-year mission, together. I was sempai on this mission," Anko grinned nostalgically, the phrase 'on a three-year mission,' was code for in ANBU, since standard recruitment in ANBU is three years, ninja in ANBU are said to be on a three-year mission. When they leave and return to the regular ninja forces, they are said to return from a successful three-year mission and are all, but guaranteed promotion to jonin.

"Indeed," the woman known as Cat added, "when she was my sempai, I plotted several scenarios that would allow me to assassinate this sadistic bitch, but now she is like a sister to me." Naruto moved, until he was standing behind the woman as she spoke, which caught every ninja in the office's attention, because she had no objection to his position, and ANBU are very picky in whom they allow to stand behind them.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted shaking her hand, grinning from ear to ear, deliberately not looking at Naruto.

"Hi," Sakura added with a bit of (KI) killer intent, as she eyed the chunin with suspicion.

Naruto remained in his position, and said not a word, Yugao did not turn her head away from her Hokage, who kept an unreadable expression on her face, before starting the briefing. "The reason I have called you all here, is because I am sending Team Seven, and a member of my personal guard detail, on a C/B-ranked mission," she told them.

There was a mixture of astonishment and confusion, as well as a small amount of joy and anticipation. "I know, you, Yugao and you, Anko, find the unusual ranking troubling, that is because the job is likely to be a B-ranking, while the pay will be C-ranked." Mikoto pointed to Tazuna, "This is Tazuna, master bridge-builder from Naminokuni (Wave Nation). He has come to us and asked for us to guard him while he completes his bridge connecting Wave to Fire, the bridge when complete, will open up more trade between our nations."

"From what or whom does he need guarding," Yugao asked?

"I was coming to that," Mikoto told them, "it seems the shipping magnate, Gato has recently entered Wave and has gained a stranglehold over the economy. He has taken control of the shipping ports, which are the lifeblood of the economy there in Nami."

"I see," Sasuke added, "with the bridge completed it would cripple this Gato person's monopoly on the nation," Mikoto nodded and smiled with pride at her son's perception of events.

"There are rumors that Gato, is more than just a legitimate business man, but a smuggler as well," Anko added, "dealing in everything from drugs to slavery."

"They're more than rumors in Wave," Tazuna broke in harshly, "I have seen his vile corruption with my own eyes, and he has no problem getting his hands dirty." The old man seemed to visibly shrink, "some months ago, my son-in-law tried to get the people to form a revolt against Gato," there were tears in the bridge-builder's eyes, "Gato's men rounded him up, and made an example of him, by crucifying him. Now, my grandson has lost all hope and faith in anything, he just sits and looks out the window or at Kaiza's photograph. It's not just the economic issues that made me want to build my bridge, but what the bridge represents: hope."

"Even so, why hire ninja, regular guards would be cheaper, if all you were worried about were a bunch of thugs," Naruto added his own indirect observations.

"That's correct Naruto," the Hokage replied, "Tazuna came here to hire us, because Gato has hired his own ninja to augment his forces," Mikoto sighed "which is why I gave this mission that unusual ranking, Tazuna doesn't know the names of the ninja, but it is safe to say they are missing-nin. If Gato is in the illegal import and export of illicit goods, he cannot go to any of the other ninja villages since they all report to their respective Heads of State, and such things are illegal to varying degrees in all nations. That was the reason for my unusual designation for the mission. We have no way of knowing how many ninja are arrayed against you, or what caliber they will be. This type of mission would normally be given at least a B-ranking, but Tazuna cannot afford anything higher than a C-ranked mission, but his bridge is vital to both nations to complete. Which is why I have called in a genin team, and a chunin from my personal guard detail, to escort him back to Wave, and guard him until he completes the bridge."

"When do we leave Hokage-sama," Sakura asked?

"You will need to leave as soon as you get your gear," Mikoto said, staring at her son. "It is a two-day journey to Wave Nation," Hokage informed them, "and the bridge-builder assures me that the bridge is only a month from completion." They all nodded, already thinking of the journey ahead. "Dismissed!"

Anko began issuing instructions to her team. "Go home and gather everything you think you might need for a month-long journey," she told them, "meet me at the Main gate in one hour," they nodded their understanding, "Go!"

The Hokage, removed her hat and took her robes off, she now stood in a normal yukata, and hakama. "Sasuke, honey," his mother called, "would you care to escort your mother home?"

Sasuke looked at his mother, and nodded, "of course mom," he said warmly, holding out his elbow for his mother to loop her arm through, "I would be honored."

Everybody exited the tower and started to go their separate ways, when Mikoto called out to Naruto, "Naruto, would you please come by the Uchiha compound, once you are in your full kit?"

"I'll be there godmother," Naruto called back as he waved.

* * *

Naruto went home and with help from his parents, packed everything he would need for two months, he stowed everything he needed in a huge storage scroll. He placed Totsuka no Tsurugi in its sheathe and Akai Shi, his mother's O-katana in its sheathe. Over his normal ninja attire, he would wear, a wolverine hide-oil-duster longcoat, in which, he kept another half month's gear locked inside seals, on the back of the coat taking up most of the surface, was a combined replica of the Uzumaki and Namikaze crests (see icon at the top for a description). One thing his parents stressed while training him, there is no such thing as being too prepared, but also, it is impossible to prepare for everything.

Once he had everything arrayed before him he began to kit up. The sheathe for Totsuka went on first, followed immediately by the longcoat, buttoning it all the way up to his neck. Naruto sheathed Totsuka, and practiced drawing and sheathing it to make sure it was easy to get to, and placed the storage scroll on straps even with his butt. The longcoat had huge pockets, both carried the ninja tools he may need, this was in addition to the ninja tools he always carried with him. The longcoat had a cinch strap looped around the middle, and on the left side, angled above the pocket, Naruto strapped his mother's blade. Again, he practiced drawing and sheathing his weapons, this time all weapons were drawn, and practiced with before being returned to ready.

Naruto walked to the hall foyer and tied on his flexible combat boots. On the shoe stand lay his forehead protector, with black, wraparound shades, and a boonie hat, the same color and material as the longcoat. He threaded the crimson forehead protector, through loops of the boonie hat and tied it tight. Naruto placed the shades on his face and the boonie hat, over his blonde locks. He walked out of the house, nodding to a clone, one advantage he found, was shadow clones do not need food, or sleep, and that made them the perfect guards. He walked to the gate of his house, closing, and sealing it.

* * *

The Uchiha, since they were the Police Force of Konoha, were right in the middle of the village. To reach the Main gate, one had to either go around, or through their compound. Naruto made it to the Uchiha Estate, exactly thirty minutes after the meeting in the Hokage's office. He removed his glasses, looping a stem into the cinch and threw the boonie hat back as he approached the gate, even he, did not recognize himself in his gear. The gate guards gave him a thorough screening to make sure Naruto was who he claimed to be. Hey, the Uchiha are all policemen, and their estate was the civilian jail, where criminals awaited the judgement of the magistrate for the month, one of the Clan Council. "Ah, Naruto," one of the guards said, after confirming his identity, "Lady Uchiha informed us you might drop by," he then added, "you remember the way to the main living area, I'm sure." Naruto nodded the affirmative, if they found his taciturn nature unusual they did not say anything about it. They were ninja too, and remembered their first few missions outside the village, and how exciting they were. The excitement tends to erode after your first few, _real_ fights.

Outside the main family's house, Naruto noticed a small gathering outside on the lawn. Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui, and even Kurenai, were standing, and seemed to be waiting for something when Naruto walked up. They all turned and smiled, Mikoto was the first one to speak, "welcome Naruto, this is a tradition when the Uchiha undertake their first mission outside of the village."

"The immediate family gather around to celebrate the Uchiha taking their place in society," her husband continued.

Just then, Sasuke walks out of his house, he was also dressed differently. He was wearing a midnight-blue high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants, with brown arm guards covering his forearms, a light brown poncho with the Uchiha crest on back, over a brown belt and white bandages wrapped up to his knees on both legs, and a pair of shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was in the usual place, but strapped to his sides, along his thighs were a pair of sai. They approached taking their measure and appraising each other, then Sasuke broke into a grin, half a second before Naruto. "I see you found a way to cover-up that eye-sore hair color," Sasuke joked.

"Hey," Naruto shot back, "the only thing colorful about you is your personality," then they fist bumped.

"Alright," Fugaku called out, "the tradition, I was telling Naruto about, is for the genin to take a shot of sakè, with his or her immediate family," Sasuke's dad filled sakè cups for everybody and passed them around. "Naruto, I know we are not your immediate family," Fugaku stated, "but your father was my cousin, his mother my aunt, and you are Mikoto's godson, as far as I'm concerned you are family, would you please share in this tradition with us?"

Naruto was stunned, of course he knew from his father of his family tree, but to be invited to take part in this, was overwhelming. Besides, Fugaku did not know about his parents living in his mind, Naruto took his glasses off his coat and put them on, "It would be a great honor, cousin."

Mikoto, Fugaku, Shisui, Kurenai, Itachi, and now Sasuke, studiously ignore the liquid dripping from below Naruto's glasses. "Then a toast to Naruto and Sasuke, our hopes and prayers go with them," Fugaku led his family in a toast."

"May they represent their village with honor," Mikoto added her blessing.

"May they remember their training," Shisui added.

"May they live as an example to the other two teams," Kurenai put in.

"May they return stronger and wiser than when they left," Itachi told them.

"May we return together, or not at all," Sasuke added his toast.

"May Viper Team, grow and prosper, and become Legends," Naruto added his prayer.

" _May you all return better than you were before," Minato input with his own sakè cup._

" _May the King of Kings, shield you with his might, and bless you with his grace," Naruto's mother said._

" ** _May you not Die, kit,"_** _Naruto's tenant added, though Kurama had no sakè to drink._

And, all except the Fox drank their sakè.


	5. Mission to Wave: Ultraviolet

Mission to Wave, Part 2

* * *

 **Main Gate, Konoha Village**

It was nearly one hour since the meeting in the Hokage's office, that found Naruto and Sasuke approaching the main gate. They were not the first ones to get there, their sensei and their new temporary teammate was waiting for them, but Sakura had not yet arrived. Sakura's apartment was close to the main gate, and thus farther from Hokage tower than most of Viper Team, _we did help her move in, after all, and we have all had sleepovers._ When they arrived, Naruto had his hat and shades back on his face. This allowed him to study their new teammate, discreetly. He had to admit, she was beautiful, as attractive as his sensei, and Hana-chan, his boss when he worked at the animal clinic, Kiba's sister, and heir to the Inuzuka clan. She had changed into the standard chunin uniform and put her hair into a kunoichi-braid (French braid), but she still carried the same katana she did in the Hokage's office. _No, I must remain professional,_ he chided himself. Anko-sensei had not changed, she wore her usual clothing, and hair style.

The two women noticed their approach and turned, Anko-sensei smiled as they drew near, but Yugao studied them intently, her eyes alighted on Akai Shi in curiosity. There seemed to be a comradery between the two, like Sasuke and Naruto's. The women turned to the two boys, and Anko smiled at their approach, "welcome boys," she greeted them, "allow me to introduce you properly to our new temporary teammate," she indicated the other woman. "This is Chunin, Uzuki Yugao, age sixteen, she's one of my very best friends," Anko introduced the ninja.

Sasuke and Naruto greeted the woman with a formal bow, "It's an honor to finally meet the deadly Ultraviolet in person," Sasuke said, "my mother has told me much about you. She said you are one of her deadliest kunoichi."

Yugao smiled warmly at the compliment, "coming from the Devil of the Leaf herself, that's high praise indeed." Then looking over at Naruto, specifically his O-katana, "but I am not nearly as formidable as Akai Shi herself, tell me Uzumaki-Namikaze, are you worthy of that blade you carry?" Her voice was cold, but her eyes were passionate and apprehensive at the same time, when she looked in his eyes.

"Not yet," Naruto answered humbly, "but I will be, that I promise you, and my nindō is to never break a promise." Yugao appraised Naruto carefully weighing his words, but Naruto had a question of his own. "I have been told that you have been on a three-year S-class mission, Uzuki-kun," Naruto informed them using the code, but adding the variation that only those close to the ANBU, and who know of their status ever use. This confirmed for Anko, that he was very close to Yugao, "has that mission been completed?"

Yugao's head swiveled a no, "It's still on-going I'm afraid, and when I return from this mission, I have to return to that mission," she informed him, "that mission will not go on, for not much more, than nine-months Uzumaki-san. Then, perhaps, you may join me on the mission," she asked casually, but before Naruto could reply, another voice interrupted the chat.

"Ultraviolet," they turned, and Sakura was standing there, "a wavelength of light, just beyond human perception, I sure hope you live up to _your_ reputation Neko." Sakura had not changed much either, her red qipao dress was mostly the same except now it was sleeveless, and her arms were covered in mesh armor, from shoulder to elbow, but from elbow to the first knuckle of her fingers were a pair of scarlet, leather and gunmetal-gray, steel gauntlets. The two women stood eyeing each other, like a pair of rival felines over a mouse.

Into this tension walked our client, "Is everybody ready, we're burning daylight," he asked urgently?

That eased tensions between the two kunoichi somewhat, "Well, I was thinking formal introductions are in order," Viper's sensei continued, "Chunin, Uzuki Yugao, Tazuna of Wave, my name is Mitarashi Anko, jonin sensei for Team Seven, also known as Viper Team or just Viper, and these are my students," she said pointing to each of them as she called their names, "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Two of her students and Yugao, looked at her funny when she did not use Naruto's full name, but a warning look from Anko quieted their questions. Anko looked at Yugao, and said two words, "Yellow Flash," and realization dawned on the ANBU, _Kushina-sempai, wasn't his only parent that was famous or infamous in some parts of the world, and she didn't have an entire ninja village gunning for her._

"You're an Uzumaki," Tazuna asked Naruto for confirmation, who simply nodded?

"Do you want me to send out scouts sensei," Naruto asked, turning to his sensei, who was the senior ninja on this mission?

Anko thought about it, "Not yet Naruto," she answered, Yugao sent a questioning eye her way, "we're going up against unknown enemies, and we need to see what we're up against, one of them is bound to send somebody to attack us, probably as soon as we're out of sight of the village." Yugao nodded, _Orochimaru may be a traitor, but he was a good teacher._ "This is supposed to look like a C-ranked mission, so let's give them a show, shall we? Yugao, you're in the lead, followed by Naruto and the old man, then Sakura and Sasuke, and I'll bring up the rear." As she spoke everybody was moving to comply with her instructions, "Alright, let's move out!"

* * *

They had not taken more than two steps out of the Village when suddenly Naruto yelled out, "Yeah, I'm finally leaving the Village I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

His outburst startled Tazuna, "I'm supposed to entrust my life to this kid?"

Which caused Naruto to sulk, but Anko spoke up, "Well, I am a jonin, and Yugao is a chunin, so you can relax."

Naruto then turned toward him, and started yelling at their client, "Never insult a ninja old man, it's a big mistake, and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever," Naruto pointed, "you may not survive my retribution!"

"Naruto," Yugao chided him, "you shouldn't threaten the client like that, at least not until you've completed the mission."

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, remember it," Naruto continued to berate their client!

 _What's with this kid, he's so different than when he was in the Village,_ Tazuna thought, _he sounded competent and trustworthy, now he sounds like an impetuous child, being let off his mother's apron strings._ _What is he up to?_ "I can't believe your Hokage, would saddle me with a loser like you," and the bridge builder walked off down the road!

"Hey, don't you dare insult my Hokage like that," and attempted to attack Tazuna!

Anko appeared to barely restrain him, "Now, Naruto, you're expected to protect the client, not beat the crap out of him," she said sounding like an exasperated sister, "if you do your best, I'll treat you to the food of the gods, when we get back home."

Naruto grinning happily, "Dango, you mean it Anko-nee?"

Anko smiled just as big, _finally you admit it_ , "Yes Naruto," she said, "we'll get you all the dango you want, as soon as we get back home, but only if you act like a true ninja, while on this mission." Naruto turned his head in the direction of the canopy, and back to her still smiling, and nodded happily. Only Anko's eyes shifted, toward the direction his face turned, "Now, get to your position as I assigned to you," she yelled turning him, and swatting him on the butt! Naruto grinned, nodded and ran to his place next to the bridge builder. Tazuna eyed him warily, but Naruto just smiled, and pointedly looked away from the old man, who narrowed his eyes.

Hours and miles later, the entire party lapsed into silence, it was a hot day, and the sky was clear. Sakura spoke up from her position next to Sasuke, "say mister Tazuna."

"Yeah," he asked?

"You're from the land of Wave, correct," she asked?

"Yeah, what of it," Tazuna replied?

"I take it, there are no ninja in Wave," Sakura asked?

"If there were, don't you think I would have hired _them_ ," Tazuna bit back, then quieted down as he looked at the youth walking next to him? "There used to be a clan of ninja that were just as powerful, if not more so than your entire Village of Konoha, living just off the coast of my home, they were known as great sealing masters, and masters of kenjutsu, Hiten Musashi-ryu, and their own style of martial arts, Hapkiyosu. I could have called on them if they were still around?"

"What happened," Sasuke asked, "if they were so powerful, what could have happened to them?"

"I was still a boy, younger than you three now, when they were wiped out, _because_ of their power," Tazuna stated watching Naruto, who was keeping his eyes on the road ahead, appearing to ignore, what was being said about his, and his mother's clan. "It was back during the Second Great Ninja War, they were destroyed by the combined might of Cloud, Mist, and Rock. They feared their power, feared they would ally themselves with one of their enemies. They struck one night, with an army of 3,000 strong per village, they devastated that Village, and such was the power of that clan only 3 percent of the attack force survived."

The other genin were reacting with astonishment, but Naruto did not react at all, "were there any survivors," Sakura asked?

"I didn't think so, until your sensei told me, his last name," Tazuna said pointing at the boy beside him, "the name of the clan that took three Villages to wipe out, was Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure no Sato."

Naruto finally looked up at Tazuna, then back at his teammates. Their expressions said it all, he looked at his sensei and saw that she knew as much, before the bridge-builder opened his big mouth. Naruto's fellow genin looked back at him, Sasuke had known Naruto most of his life and never knew this about his brother without blood. Naruto's expression told him, that Naruto knew all about this. Naruto turned his face forward, "Gee, you got a big mouth old man," Naruto replied, like it was no big deal that he was the sole survivor, as far as they knew, of a powerful clan of ninja. He looked straight ahead, staring at the back of the chunin walking in front of him, but without seeing her face, he could not know how she felt about this revelation.

There was not much he could do or say, so Naruto, got back on mission. They continued to walk for a while scanning the area around them. They crossed over a small stream in the afternoon, and that's when he spotted an anomaly in the otherwise perfect scenery. "My, my it sure is a lovely day, not a cloud in the sky. When was the last time it rained around here?"

"What are you talking about Naruto," Sakura chided but looked around, because she was not buying this sudden lack of decorum? Sakura knew her teammate, well a little better now that the origin of his family has been revealed. She knew that he was practicing the ninja art of deception, by putting on the face of a buffoon, so their enemies, if there were any, would underestimate him. Then she spotted the same thing he did, a puddle of water; a puddle of water that should not be there, not with the weather they have been having. Sakura clenched her gauntleted fists, then relaxed just as Kurenai-sensei taught her.

Sasuke spotted it too, and inched his hands up to his kunai pouch, he saw Naruto's hand raise to Akai Shi at his longcoat's belt and move closer to Tazuna. His instincts were spiking but he did what his mother taught him, _let your instincts guide you, but be not ruled by them, when they trigger think, analyze, gather facts._ The fact that these were ninja using genjutsu, was obvious. They were not from this region, or they would have chosen a less obvious ruse, but they could also have just fallen for Naruto's deception, and underestimated us. _No, never assume underestimation, or you do the same for them, this could be a ruse to throw us off._

The party walked by the puddle, but just as Anko had walked passed the puddle for a few yards, two men that seemed to be piggy-back riding, materialized out of the puddle. They seemed to be connected via their hands, by a chain attached to a gauntlet of some kind. One of them, seemed to jump, or was thrown from the other. They wound the chain around Anko-sensei and pulled it tight. The chain thing seemed to bisect their teacher, cutting her in half. "Anko," Yugao screamed, drawing her blade, "protect the bridge-builder," she ordered and charged at the men, she did not get more than two feet when she was intercepted by a woman, jumping down from the trees!

She was a tall, young woman, with a slender frame, and wore an eye patch, in the shape of a heart. She had long, waist-length raven hair, tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and a light-blue-eye. She wore a navy-blue choker around her neck, that contained numerous small pins. She was dressed in a small navy-blue kimono; underneath and along her legs, she wore chainmail. Her most eye-catching feature was her eyebrow, which resembled a lightning bolt, and went well with the forehead protector, the cloud was scratched over, proclaiming her a nuke-nin from Kumogakure. She was carrying a tsuba-less nodachi, strapped to her back, with a crude grip of bandages wrapped around the hilt.

"Purple hair, curvy figure, powerful, you must be, Uzuki Yugao," the woman said, neutrally, "also known as Ultraviolet. It is an honor, to face you."

Taking on a scolding, sisterly tone, "It is polite to introduce yourself first, little sister," Ultraviolet said.

Not altering her tone at all, the other woman replied, "Forgive me, my name is, Ikeda Hikari. I must ask you, to handover the bridge-builder from Naminokuni, please?"

Yugao grunted, "I am sorry, but I am afraid I can't do that, you see, he is our client. I would sooner die, then hand him over."

Hikari's face lit up with glee finally, some emotion crossed her face, when she smirked, "As you wish Uzuki." She giggled like a schoolgirl getting a gift, "I'll be sure to mail your head back to your Village, when I cut it off after I'm done PISSING ON IT!" Bipolar much?

Hoping to keep the fight away from her charge, Yugao shot forward slicing at Ikeda's midriff, who juked to the left, and the ANBU's blade sang through the air. Ikeda back-stepped a few more feet left, and smirked, as she felt her chain-mail take the brunt of the force. Yugao went right after her, to keep her on the defensive, Ikeda was slower than Uzuki. She was skilled, there was no denying that, her cuts were strong, and accurate. Finally, they stood panting, Yugao was starting to sweat a little, "This was the fight, I've dreamed of since I left Kumo, looking for better opponents, other than my wimp-ass father," she said in exhilaration

Yugao quirked her eyes, "really, with Kirabi there, you couldn't find good opponents? Did you really want good opponents, or opponents skilled enough to test you, but not kill you?" She shook her head at the arrogance of this kunoichi, "Kirabi, could give Uzumaki Kushina a good fight, even in her prime."

Hikari gave Yugao a look, like she had just mentioned the boogie-man was behind her "Akai Shi is dead," she reassured herself, denying that the mere thought of Naruto's mother scared the shit out of her?

Naruto halted as soon as the threats revealed themselves, his Rinnegan blazing behind his shades, black lines called Kālasūtra appeared superimposed over the two men, and the Hikari woman. Naruto deliberately stood between them and their client, and thumbed his blade open an inch, and the sky turned blood-red, as Akai Shi's power filled the world once more. Even the lines of the Kālasūtra turned red, the power of the crimson blade sent a chill of fear through their adversaries, especially the woman.

Yugao, Sasuke and Sakura could not see the red sky, it was a genjutsu that only the enemies of the wielder of the crimson blade, could see and feel the fear of death it instills. So, Naruto's teammates did not feel the fear, and they did not hesitate. Sakura went at her opponent head on, she sent an uppercut right into one man's jaw, then a straight left into his solar plexus, which stunned him long enough for her to squeeze her fist even tighter, this caused a pair of claws to spring forward past her knuckle, and using another uppercut, rammed them up through his jaw, and into his brain killing him instantly.

"No, my brother," his partner cried out, and went to charge the girl, so distraught he forgot about his own opponent, which was his last mistake! Sasuke took advantage of his opponent's distraction and buried his own kunai, into the base of his skull.

When Hikari, saw the crimson sky she paused, and her jaw dropped, "Crimson skies, flee on sight," she backed away from Yugao, looking at her like death itself, a pungent odor permeated the air. _Did, she just piss herself_ , Yugao wondered? Suddenly, Hikari threw a smoke bomb, and they could hear fleeing feet. Naruto imprinted her aura as she fled, _'mom it seems your shoes are still pretty large, I hope I can fill them someday.'_

" _Never you mind, just make your own reputation, and I hope yours becomes bigger than mine," Naruto's mom told him._ Naruto closed his blade, sending Red Death back to sleep.

They heard a clapping sound, coming from the tree line. They all turned to see who it was, only to find their sensei alive and well, sitting her ass on a tree branch. They all looked back to where they _thought_ , they had just seen her fileted like a fish, only… there on the ground were the carcasses of several snakes. All were surprised, except the chunin with them, "I was wondering, when you were going to come out of hiding Anko," Yugao said after resheathing her katana, and crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Sorry for that Yu-chan," Anko said, jumping down, "but this seemed like a perfect place, to gauge how my students would handle themselves, when they were really in danger."

"I know _why_ you did it Anko," Yugao said to her best friend.

Anko made it over to the group, but Naruto, stood between them, and her, bringing his sword around, ready to draw, "what's the food of the god's Anko?"

"What," the woman asked, appalled, and taken aback?

"Naruto, what's the matter with you," Sakura yelled?

"There is a time and place for jokes," Sasuke said!

Naruto ignored them, "you heard me, what would Anko say the food of the god's is," Naruto demanded glaring at the woman?

"Dango," she said, before beginning to walk forward.

"Not so fast," Naruto yelled, as he flicked Akai Shi open one more time, the crimson skies filled Anko and Naruto's vision, and she gasped, "what did I tell you the food of the gods was the last time we spoke on that subject?"

"Naruto," his teammates yelled, but he refused to look away, from the woman in front of him!

"Dango, you said the food of the gods was Dango," Anko answered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before smiling and returned his sword to sleep again, "Glad to see you're still with us Anko-sensei?"

Sakura and Sasuke were confused, and Sakura spoke up, "Naruto, what was all that about, asking her about dango, and the food of the gods, you've been acting so differently out here, I don't even recognize you?"

"He's actually been doing a pretty good job on this mission," Yugao answered, with a hint of warmth, and pride in her voice. "When we were at the gate, he was drawing the enemy's attention from the rest of us."

"I understood that part," Sakura agreed, "Naruto may be a prankster and a mischief maker, but he's no buffoon, yet he's been acting like one since we left. He spotted the puddle before we did, and clued us in, which helped us overcome our surprise sooner than normal. What were you doing asking sensei about dango, at first, I thought he was taking our little in team joke too far, but Naruto would never go that far, just for some laughs?"

It was Anko, who answered them, "he was thinking that the enemy, could have replaced me with a replica, to get close to our client," Anko gestured to Tazuna, who remained next to Naruto. _I knew the kid was better than what he showed me when we started this trip_ , thought the old man. "So, he asked questions that only took place between me and him, he understood that after seeing me, apparently die, and then getting me back, most wouldn't question their good fortune." Anko smiled at her blonde student, "he was thinking like the enemy. I can think of no better way to get close to my target, than to lull my enemy into a false sense of security, after winning a battle, than giving them back a comrade they thought they had lost."

"By the way, what happened with your opponent Yugao-san," Sakura asked?

"I don't know," the chunin answered the genin, "we were just about to really get into the fight when she stopped, I was wary so didn't capitalize on her distraction," she berated herself, "but she said something about, 'crimson skies,' then **disgraced** herself, before turning and running away."

Anko spoke up at this point, "I think, I know what made her run," then turning to look at the blonde ninja, "when Naruto was asking me those identifying questions, he thumbed his blade open, and the sky appeared to turn a crimson-red, and while I controlled it, I felt a slight twinge of fear go through me."

They turned to Naruto for an explanation, who shrugged, "It's why my mother was the Red Death, the sword houses a spirit, and when you face your enemies they are placed in a genjutsu, that causes them to see the sky turn crimson, and induces a measure of fear in them. Only my enemies can see it, when I thumb the blade open, but when I draw the blade completely everybody in the area for twelve miles see it, and where my enemies know fear, my allies' courage is bolstered, but only in actual combat, training spars do not cause the effect." Naruto looked over at Yugao, "that tells you a little something about that woman you fought, she's a coward, and will let her fears dictate her actions, and she seems to have an irrational fear of my mother."

"I'm not surprised," Anko told him, "your mother earned the name Red Death, during the Third Great Ninja War, where she was stationed in Kumo. I've been there on a few missions to Kaminarinokuni (Lightning Nation), since her death, her legend is still being used to this day to frighten small children. Hikari at least still believes those tales." _That makes me feel better,_ Anko mused, _I did feel afraid, when Naruto thumbed it open, but I didn't flee, though I wanted to it felt like any other type of fear I've experienced and learned to manage. I wonder what would happen if Naruto had drawn that blade and combined it with his KI? people can **die** of fear._

Finally, they turned to the two corpses courtesy of two members of Viper Team. "You two, did well, though I wish you could have left them alive to get information," Yugao told them placing a hand on the back of Sasuke and Sakura's heads.

Naruto was musing, pinching his chin, _the King of Hell could return them to life, if I had put them inside at the time of death, but even a couple of minutes was beyond KOH's domain._ Then he remembered something else he learned, along another path of desire: Death. "There might still be a way," Naruto said stepping forward, and kneeling beside the corpses, before turning to look at his team and their client, "the Rinnegan allows me to channel the energies of death itself, to perform great things, some would also call them terrible things. I've only ever practiced with chickens after I slaughter them for food, and I've never tried it on people."

"What are you talking about boy," Tazuna asked?

"I can pull their spirits back briefly, from the land of the dead, when I do everything they knew, I will know," Naruto informed them, looking at them, only Tazuna had any form of repugnance on his face.

"Are you saying you can talk to the dead," Anko asked?

"Yes, but only if they've been dead for less than one hour, that's when their spirit is beyond my reach," Naruto replied, "at least that's the length of time with the chicken's that I've practiced with."

The jonin and chunin shared a look, and Anko quirked an eyebrow, Yugao shrugged, "Do it," Anko ordered.

Naruto removed his shades, the Rinnegan blazed forth, he leaned down, opened an eyelid of one of the corpses, and stared into it, "Preta Path: **_Necromancy_** ," Naruto's voice spoke, but his voice sounded like he was speaking into a long, dark tunnel. There was a black flash, and Naruto jerked back, shaking his head, then he did the same thing to the other corpse, "Preta Path: **_Necromancy_**." Naruto turned to his teammates and client, standing up he indicated the men he just assimilated, "Meet chunin Meizu, and Gozu, brothers, missing-nin from Kirigakure, they defected from Kiri with a fellow missing-nin, Demon of the Mists, Zabuza Momochi, after attempting to assassinate their Mizukage, Karatachi Yagura," Naruto supplied, "the woman Yugao fought was of course a missing-nin from Kumo, and she is Zabuza's apprentice and lover, they didn't know much about her, what they do know is that Zabuza has one more apprentice, a powerful one which he calls his weapon, a boy named Haku of the Yuki clan. Haku it seems has Ice release, good thing we came here wearing coats. Right, sensei and Sasuke?"

"Zabuza Momochi," Yugao said leafing through a book, "member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, wielder of Kubikiribōchō, the sever sword, class A rank ninja." Yugao looked at Tazuna, then passed the book around to the rest of the ninja. When it reached Naruto there were two pictures, one a headshot of a man with pale skin, short spiky-brown hair, small eyebrows, and a narrow jawline and jagged teeth, with his forehead protector turned sideways. The second picture was of the giant sword resembling a butcher's knife. Yugao turned to the bridge-builder, "it's a good thing you were honest with us from the beginning, sir, because if you hadn't we would have turned around right here, and left you to your own devices, because while I don't doubt her skills, I think Zabuza might be a tough opponent for even Anko-chan."

"Let's get moving," Anko said, "we have a few more hours until sunset, and I wanna make as much time as possible."

* * *

The next day…

Viper Team and Ultraviolet, as well as Tazuna made it to the coast by mid-morning, and as was usual, according to the old man, it was foggy out. They found a boatman waiting for them on shore. When they arrived Tazuna and the ferryman greeted each other like friends. Tazuna wasted no time boarding the ferry, but the ninja instead of boarding, chose to walk alongside it. This would give them a chance to practice water-walking. Then a loud splashing was heard followed by spluttering, and a "quiet" and all was quiet again.

"The bridge isn't far now," the ferryman told them, "our destination, the Land of Waves, is just ahead,"

Slowly, the superstructure of the bridge came into view, and the ninja on board, were in awe of it. The bridge was so massive, that even as they passed right beside it, they could barely make out the construction equipment atop the bridge: cranes, and scaffolding could be seen peeking at them from over the top. "Whoa," Naruto yelled excitedly, startling the people in the boat with him, "its huge!"

"Wha, quiet," the ferryman snapped, "I told you no noise, why do you think we're travelling like this, cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through this dense fog? It's so they don't _see_ us."

The ferryman dropped them off on shore in the shadow of the bridge, that's when Anko spoke out, "Mister Tazuna, the men who are after us," she said in a stage whisper, "I think it's time you told us, why they're after you, or I'm gonna have to end this mission, as soon as we drop you off at your house."

"I have no choice but to tell you," he sighed in resignation, "no, I _want_ you to know the truth. As you say, this is beyond the scope of the original mission," he said in a defeated tone, "the one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long shadow, he's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnate, Gato."

Anko's eyes widened, and she began sweating, "Gato, of Gato Transport, he's a business leader," she said, "everyone knows who he is."

"What," Naruto demanded loudly, "who the hell is this dwarf, Goattoad!?"

"Silence," the rest of his team admonished him!

Tazuna continued, "Gato, is an extremely, powerful tycoon, from a famous company, that much is true, but under the surface, with the same ruthlessness he uses to take over businesses and small nations," the bridge-builder growled, "he sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja. For an entire year, that vile shrimp used his wealth to cripple the economy of the Land of Waves, by buying out the whole waterfront district, then charging exorbitant mooring fees to all, but his own ships. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything, finance, government, our very lives, but one thing he fears," the bridge-builder grinned viciously, "the bridge. When it's finished it'll join us to the land and that will break his monopoly."

Suddenly, Naruto sensing something in the forest, "over there," and launches a kunai into the brush!

Anko moves forward to check it out, what she found on the ground dead, was a white rabbit, with Naruto's kunai buried in its skull. "Okay, I've got, good news and bad news," Anko said, "first the good news, there wasn't anybody over here gąki," then holding up the dead rabbit to show everybody, "the bad news, for us at least, you're cooking dinner tonight." Naruto looked at the dead rabbit, then at his sensei who nodded, seems their little deception at least had an audience, that was a snow rabbit, and it was white; this was summer, and that meant…

"Get down," Anko screamed, which caused everybody to drop to the ground, Sasuke and Sakura jumped to cover Tazuna, while Yugao plunged to the ground as well! They all fell for cover just as a giant knife came whirling overhead and into a tree near the river bank. Shortly followed by a person, who landed on the hilt of the knife, before giving it a kick, dislodging it flipping to catch it and landing perfectly on top of the water. It was a tall, muscular man, and he was shirtless, with only a belt covering his chest on which he attached the huge knife, on his lower body he wore baggy striped pants, and mimetic wrist and leg-warmers. The only difference between his picture in the Bingo Book, and now, were the bandages obscuring the lower portion of his face. _That must be him, our ruse netted the big fish,_ Anko thought in triumph.

"No wonder Hikari and the Demon Brothers failed in their mission," said a deep, gravelly voice, "Black Mamba and Ultraviolet of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Well, if it ain't Zabuza Momochi," Anko said with a devious grin on her face.

"Or do you prefer, Demon of the Mist," Yugao said calmly, as if she was talking to her annoying neighbor about the noise keeping her awake at night.

"My, my what a big sword you have," Anko observed, "are you so blind that you need something that size just to hit something Zabuza, or are you, compensating for _other_ equipment shortages," Viper Team's sensei asked wiggling her little finger.

Zabuza barely batted an eye at her comment, "You'll never know Mamba," the ex-member of the assassination squad answered, "because you'll never see me coming. In the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order, to destroy the both of you on sight," mused Zabuza, "your profiles were in our Bingo Book"

"Wow," Naruto shouted happily," I never realized my sensei was such a big deal, that is so cool!"

"Enough talk," Zabuza said, "I need to exterminate the old man now!" As Zabuza said this, Viper Team quickly surrounded their client, Sakura on the right, Naruto left, and Sasuke in front, each with a kunai at the ready. "So, you will force me to destroy you both right now, very well." He began to build up an incredible amount of chakra, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" As he spoke, a thick mist began to gather, and rise, obscuring everything within three feet around everybody.

Anko and Yugao moved until they were back to back, "careful Yu-chan, Vipers, he's a master of the silent killing technique," Anko reminded her!

"Silent," Naruto called?

"It's just like it sounds," Yugao nodded, though her sister without blood, and the Vipers could not see, and addressed the genin, "It'll happen in an instant, without a sound or warning of any kind, it's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what's happening. So, don't lower your guard!"

"If we fail, we only lose our lives," Anko mentioned.

"The mist is getting thicker," Naruto shouted, all this time his shades remained in place, and he held his kunai tightly. The mist got so thick, the Vipers could not even see the kunoichi, who were right in front of them.

"Eight points: larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart," came the disembodied voice of the Demon of the Mist, "now, which will be my kill point?"

Anko and Yugao just stared straight ahead, they both spiked their chakra, which cleared the mist directly around them. Sakura and Sasuke remain resolutely at their assigned tasks, waiting and praying. "Viper Team," came their sensei's voice, "I'll protect you all with my life, I will not allow my family without blood to die. Please, have faith in me?"

"I wouldn't be too sure," and suddenly Zabuza was between the Vipers and their client, focusing his perceptions, "it's over."

Team Viper and the old man scattered, as Anko and Yugao ran forward from their positions, and arched back toward the genin, Ultraviolet drawing her katana, Mamba throwing her kunai directly at the masked man. The next moment Yugao's blade and Anko's kunai are buried in Zabuza's gut and throat respectively. However, instead of blood leaking out of his body, water was there instead, dropping out of him like a running faucet. "Sensei," Naruto calls out, "behind you!" Behind the women Zabuza has indeed reappeared, and with a mighty swing of his large sword, cleaves them in half.

"Die," Zabuza yells! Then acrid blue smoke puffs their bodies out of existence, and the smell of sulfur permeates the air. It takes all Zabuza's discipline not to react to the smell of rotten eggs, that now clings to him. "What the hell is this, a stinky clone," Zabuza roars? _Even in the Mist,_ Zabuza thought in amazement, _they saw through my illusion and countered it in an instant?_

The Vipers, Anko and Yugao can be heard laughing, as Anko supplies an answer, "just something one of my precious students invented to tweak the nose of anybody who kills one of his clones," she answered. "You think this is bad, try having it happen 38 times, in three hours," Anko tells him, "it took me weeks to get the smell out of my hair!"

"Is that why Hana refused to be in the same room with you, for a whole week, a while back," Ultraviolet asked?

"You got it Yu-chan," Anko confirmed, "Naruto, he's either a pain in my ass, or I want to marry him someday, it varies from day to day." Zabuza felt a kunai and a sword encounter his throat and back respectively. "Now it's over asshole!"

"You're _finished_ ," Yugao added, a little sharply! _Marry Naruto,_ she thought angrily!?

"Finished," Zabuza laughs menacingly, triumphantly, "you ladies really don't get it, do you?" He chuckles, "You're both so full of surprises, when you made your little speech, you were ready with a counter to my water clone jutsu. That was very skillfully executed, you made your clones say those words, to distract me, while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try," they heard from behind them, "but I'm not that easy to trick," Zabuza appeared behind the ladies, while the water clone dispelled, pulling the great blade back Zabuza swung with all his might.

Anko's body dispersed into cherry blossoms, while Yugao ducked, the swing was so powerful as it passed over Uzuki that it dug itself into the ground behind him. He released his grip and used it as a brace to bring his leg up and kick Ultraviolet into the air, sending her into the nearby water, then grabbed the hilt of the sword, and charged forward. He saw an obstruction in his path, "makibishi spikes," and he came to a skidding halt, "trying to slow me down," then grunting turned his back on them, "foolish". Behind him a serpent reared up and bit his sandaled foot, before dispersing back to its dimension, with a shout of surprise Zabuza back flipped into the water.

"Yugao-chan," Naruto yelled, in a concerned voice!

Yugao surfaced, and examined the water, _This isn't normal water, it's dense, and heavy._

Zabuza came racing over to stand above her, "Haa, foolish girl." Zabuza began going through hand seals at a quick rate, "Water Prison Jutsu!" and a hemisphere of water enveloped the woman called Ultraviolet. "Escaping into water, big mistake," Zabuza taunted her, while chuckling, "this prison is made of water, but it's stronger than steel, it's difficult to fight, when you can't move, so much for the great and beautiful Yugao, I'll finish you off later," then turning to the bank, "but first…"

Anko-sensei reappeared on the water's edge, cherry blossoms swirling up into a tornado before dispersing to reveal her to everybody. "No Yugao" Anko cried! "Let her go, Zabuzssa," she literally hissed.

"Run," Yugao shouted, "get out of here, all of you," she said looking at Anko especially, "you know he can't go very far from water, you need to take Tazuna and get him to safety, for the mission!"

"Yessss, that isss correct, we musst fulfill the misssion," Anko agreed, before turning to Naruto, who nodded.

There was sudden laughter coming from Zabuza, "You've already failed your mission," then turning to the genin, "you think wearing a head band makes you a ninja," he began lecturing them, "when you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, and earned a place in my Bingo Book, then you _may_ be called a ninja. **Hikari!** "

Behind them from the bush, they heard footsteps running up behind them, and the woman they encountered yesterday on the road, came rushing out into the clearing, and right at Tazuna. Her handle less nodachi in her hands flashed as it sliced through the bridge-builder, she had a gleeful expression on her face as if the thought of killing people gave her, the little death. The poof, 'Tazuna' dispersed and the same acrid blue smoke enveloped her, and she screamed and gagged at the same time. Anko was obscured in a puff of smoke, and on the shore in her place was a water snake, and with another puff of smoke it too, disappeared back to Ryūchi Cave,

Zabuza just stared, as what he thought was the completion of his mission, became a resounding defeat, "What the hell," was all he could say!? From behind him, Yugao and Anko rose up out of the water, as the one in the prison, as well as Sasuke and Sakura dispelled in the normal white smoke that most Leaf ninja use. The only people to remain were Anko, Yugao, and Naruto, to say Zabuza and Hikari were astonished would be like saying running off a cliff was kind of dangerous. It was just dawning on Zabuza and the woman, that they had been deceived. Hikari charged Naruto raising her blade to cleave him in twain, Naruto shot his chains out at the speed of sound, wrapping the woman up, her blade clattered to the ground. While this was going on, Yugao and Viper Team's sensei closed in around the swordsman.

Out of nowhere, a streak of light reflecting off a pair of senbon, embedded itself in the necks of the man and the woman. The women of the Leaf and Naruto looked, and standing in a tree was a figure, this figure had long hair and wore what appeared to be a monk's robes, the face was hidden behind a mask with Kiri markings and a spiral design on the front. Anko leapt forward and checked the swordsman, and Yugao rushed over as Naruto loosened his chains, her eyes briefly scanned him urgently for wounds, but turned to check Hikari. The two Leaf kunoichi, looked at each other to confirm with a nod what they found, "No vital signs," Anko voiced, and looked angrily at the interloper, who bowed in respect.

"Thank you, I've been tracking Zabuza and his lover Hikari of Kumo for a long time," the figure told them. "Waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"From your mask I assume, you are a hunter-nin from Kiri," Yugao said.

"Impressive, you're well informed," the hunter-nin complimented, "but then, that is to be expected of Ultraviolet of Konoha."

 _From his size and voice, I'd say he's the same age as Naruto_ , Anko surmised, _but is an elite assassin, he's no ordinary kid, but what could he be?_

Naruto had retracted his chains and stood next to Yugao studying the hunter-nin. Naruto's eyes narrowed behind his shades. _'That's_ got _to be Haku,' he said into his mindscape 'but I don't think we can take him on with the shape we're in,'_ Naruto looked at his sensei and Yugao, his Rinnegan was active and allowed him to measure the chakra in living creatures, and the women were nearing chakra exhaustion. They were not quite there yet, but if the fight went on any longer, they would have crossed that threshold. Naruto and Yugao approached Anko, and watched as Haku left with their enemies, and their blades.

* * *

Sometime later, the three-ninja knocked on a door, which opened to reveal Sakura, holding a Kunai at the ready. She looked at Naruto, "what was the second thing I did to you the first time you henged into me?"

Naruto grinned, "you kissed me." Yugao clenched her fist tight, but her face remained impassive. _She didn't know, and he couldn't tell her,_ Ultraviolet thought in her mind.

"Why, use my exact wording," Sakura asked a follow-up?

Naruto smiled, "you said, and I quote, 'that was for the compliment,'" scratching his head, "I still have no idea what I complimented you about."

"Never you mind," Sakura replied sharply, blushing the same color as her hair, "come in," she said throwing the door wide. They walked into a living room, where a pretty woman, who appeared to be Tazuna's daughter fussed over her father, who was covered in a towel, and drinking something hot. Sasuke, was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"Well, I assume your deception worked," he asked gruffly, to which they nodded? "Good, then I didn't get drenched for nothing, they dropped me, a couple of times, when they were switching between carrying me," he said before sneezing violently.

Anko turned to Sasuke, "give me a full report," she ordered.

Sasuke nodded, "When we left this morning at dawn, we didn't take long to reach the coast, we came to the water's edge, and we had to carry the old man, of course." Anko nodded, and indicated for him to continue, "Sakura and I switched Tazuna between us, and made it to this house at around mid-morning, without incident," turning to the bridge-builder, "you need to go on a diet by the way."

"Thank you," Tazuna's daughter Tsunami sighed, that apparently was an on-going argument between them.

"That's working man's muscle boy," the old construction worker interjected. "How did your little show go off, was our enemy fooled?"

Anko's shoulders slumped, "Oh Zabuza, was thoroughly _pissed_ , when he discovered how badly he had been tricked," she sighed with a smile of satisfaction. Then went into detail and rehashed, everything from her point of view.

"You fought Zabuza," Sasuke asked?

"Yes, he was trying to distract _us_ , so his _girlfriend_ could kill Tazuna," Yugao told them, then turning to Tazuna, "it's a good thing you made it home before we even made it to shore, or we would have failed this mission."

"And before we could fight them any longer, Haku showed up, and put them into a death like state," Naruto told them of the conclusion of the battle by the bridge. "We're going to need to do some pretty intense training, if we're going to have a chance against them," he said to his fellow genin.

"Luckily, I was able to buy us some time," their sensei informed them, "I had a summon bite him, the toxin from it won't kill a ninja of Zabuza's caliber, but it will keep him off his feet for at least a month." Anko turned to the bridge-builder, "That should give you time to finish the bridge, and us to do some training." She turned back to her students, "we'll form a guard detail and rotation," turning to her best friend, "would you help me train my students, I think with our efforts they may even survive their first mission?" Yugao simply nodded, and Anko continued, "make it happen," she said before falling face first only to be caught by Naruto's chains.


	6. Mission to Wave: He Became, Me

**Mission to Wave, Part 3**

* * *

The morning after their arrival at the old man's home, Team Seven and Ultraviolet awoke bright and early. Their sensei slept throughout the night, she apparently exhausted herself more than she or Naruto realized. She woke up without any side-effects or twinges at all. They all assembled around the bridge-builder's table, and ate breakfast prepared by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Tsunami had long blue-colored hair. She was wearing a short-sleeved, pink blouse, the sleeves and collar were trimmed in red, with a long blue skirt. Tsunami was a gentle soul and a devoted mother to her son Inari, who they had finally met that morning. Inari was a quiet, subdued eight-year-old little boy, who seemed to love his mother, and revere his grandfather. Yet, with the ninja, especially the genin, he seemed to go out of his way to keep them at a distance. Inari has spiky black hair and dark-blue eyes, wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt, and a pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat, with which, he used to study the new arrivals.

As they were finishing their breakfast, they began to talk about how they would spend their days, when they were not on guard duty. "You're all pretty good at water walking by now, so we don't really need to spend any time on that," Anko told them. "So, what about you, is there anything you three think we should spend time practicing?"

When the others had blank looks on their faces, it was Naruto who raised his hand. When his sensei nodded, "just so you know, the Demon Brothers had information on more than just who our enemies are. They also had battle tactics, and training that all Kiri ninja are taught from the beginning."

"Such as what, Naruto," Sasuke asked?

"Such as how to fight blind," Naruto told them, they all looked at Naruto like he had grown two heads or something. "Look," Naruto sighed, "when Zabuza attacked us, one of the first things he did was perform that Hidden Mist Jutsu, which severely limited our fighting capabilities," he reminded his team, then turning to the jonin and the chunin, "am I right?"

They thought about it before sharing a look, "he's right, Anko," Yugao told her friend, "even though we were able to outwit him, even we were hampered in our efforts to fight him, it was only our experience and cunning, that helped us keep him at bay."

"I'm with you, Yugao-chan," Anko agreed, "but how can we practice, we don't know the Hidden Mist Jutsu, so how can we practice fighting blind," then looking at her blonde student, "do you know, how to train us?"

Naruto was already nodding, "not everybody in Kiri knows the Hidden Mist jutsu, it's a Jonin level jutsu anyway, costs a lot of chakra according to the knowledge of Meizu and Gozu, they practice by using the natural fog that permeates their region." Naruto thought some more, "Tazuna told me, fog in the mornings is pretty thick around here, that could serve to aid in our training, plus he can't do any work until the fog lifts; too dangerous."

"That's convenient," Sakura put in, "it'll be easier to guard him when he's here than at the bridge."

Anko nodded in agreement, "then Naruto, in the mornings it seems, I will be _your_ student for a change," Anko said grinning ruefully.

"Yes," Yugao agreed, "and when the work starts, we'll all spend time guarding the bridge-builder," then looking around, "and when not on duty, we can all devote time to improving our individual skills, I'm sure each of you have your own areas you wish to improve." They all nodded, and in Naruto's mind his father spoke up, _"she's right, son," he said, "I think it's time for me to teach you the jutsu, I invented," Naruto widened his eyes, "it doesn't require any hand seals, but precise chakra control, and even in its incomplete form is quite powerful."_

" _Are you sure, Hun," Kushina asked her husband, "that's a pretty intense jutsu?"_

" _Quite sure, Babe," Minato said, confident in his son, "water-walking requires the same precise chakra control as the Rasengan."_ The conversation with his parents took place in less than a second, and Yugao was taking a breath from her last statement, "Naruto, when we're not on guard duty, would you like to practice together for at least a couple hours a day," Ultraviolet asked him? "I want to test my skill against Akai Shi itself, and it would be good for both of us to spar. While we won't become good enough in a month, to face the likes of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, you might become a match for his girlfriend, if the opportunity presents itself."

Naruto's eyes warm, but it was his mother who spoke into the silences of his mind, _'that's an invitation if I've ever heard one,' Kushina chuckled,_ and spoke to both women, "I'd love to train with you, whenever you are ready, Yugao-chan," he said with a smile, "it'll be nice to go up against a powerful ninja, it'll make me a better shinobi." The genin looked between the other genin and the chunin, they had been getting clues the entire journey to Nami, that something was going on between Naruto and Yugao.

Anko's face was entirely neutral, inside she was a mixture of happiness and depression, she had her suspicions, but the offer to train together was at least an admission that they had feelings for each other. Nothing, short of coming out and admitting their feelings for each other, could express to a fellow ninja how much they liked you than the offer to train together, it was a sign of trust because training and combat are pretty intimate activities. Its why teammates, become so close, and know each other maybe as much, if not more than spouses or best-friends. Her happiness was for Naruto, that he may have found someone for himself, after being alone all his life. The depression was for herself, over the last few months, Anko developed a crush on the blonde, she thought, he is rather handsome and the way he was ostracized by the village, might make him a kindred spirit with her. While she knew, she could not do anything with Naruto while he was her student, she had been simply biding her time until he became chunin, for which he would be fair game for pursuit.

Her hope for something with the Uzumaki, still flourished, thanks to the Hokage's message, should Yugao and Naruto, openly admit their feelings for each other. If they got engaged before he became Chunin, then certain parts of the message would be waived. They filed out of the house, headed to the thickest part of the fog, and Anko's mood matched the weather, but she was a kunoichi and very little mattered to true kunoichi more than training, not even her heart.

* * *

Outside at the water's edge the ninja gathered, the fog was as thick as a blanket, and sounds seemed especially muted. All turned, and looked at the last Uzumaki, that they knew about, wondering how he would begin training them. "I want you all to understand, that I am no more an expert in this method of fighting, than you are," he warned them, "and while I am training you all, I am going to be training myself as well, I know what any chunin from Kiri knows, Zabuza may know more about fighting blind than the brothers did, wakarimasu ka (understand)?" The other's nodded, "now this first lesson will be devoted to tuning our senses: hearing, touch, smell, even taste, and your instincts," Anko's mouth smirked, "that's right, Anko might have an advantage with her experience with snakes, who taste their environment, and Sasuke I know your mom has been training you to be guided by your instincts, so I might need your help in this." They nodded, "now do **not** close your eyes, because you still use your eyes when fighting blind, you need to see the shadows that not even fog can eliminate," that got his student's attention, "now listen, feel, inhale, and most importantly, open your mind."

Naruto was silent as he followed his own instructions, his Rinnegan was blazing as his environment was illuminated. He could see the chakra of his friends, and that of the trees that surrounded them, ironically trees seemed to have an abundance of Yin chakra. He saw the nature energy in the non-living forces of nature. He also listened to his other senses, he could hear the water ebb, and crest along the shore, the wind as slight as it was, moving through the area, he could hear his friends breathing, and learned to differentiate individuals from the rest. He listened to his own breathing, and realized how loud he could be just inhaling, so he started taking slow, deliberate breaths, through his nose, and letting them out slowly, through his mouth, or vice versa. That is when he began to hear a lot more around him, like the movement of small feet through the underbrush, the Rinnegan told him it was a family of rabbits, and not far from them was a fox, stalking that family of rabbits. He heard the flutter of bird's wings as it moved through the air, toward its nest with a morsel of food for his mate sitting on their eggs.

Naruto felt the wind that moved through the branches just moments ago, brush the whisker marks that were on his face, and his ears a nanosecond later, and suddenly he could feel, not only the wind, but the shape of his friends next to him. Their bodies displaced the air around them, even when they were not moving, because the atmosphere shifted around them, the gases and moisture collided with their small, in relation to the atmosphere itself, bodies and move around their solid forms. Naruto knew why Sakura thanked him for the compliment when he changed into her, and he suddenly knew things about the other two women in his party, like sizes and shapes, that he should not know unless he was their boyfriend.

When he changed his breathing pattern to make it more silent, he began to inhale differently as well. Because Naruto's inhalations were sampling the air, new scents permeated the area, the smell of blood on the air, from the direction of the rabbit family, the fox had made it's kill and was consuming its prize. There was more than one type of blood scent on the air, and it was coming from the women next to him, and he blushed. He knew what it was, shinhenge allows him to change into a woman of any age, and he once changed into a woman and stayed as one for a whole month, and he has experienced something only women ever experience. It was after that, his mom had to have the Woman Talk with him about a woman's body, Naruto thanked Kami that He made him a boy, _we don't have to worry about things like that._

Judging by the blush coming from his fellow genin, especially Sasuke they were all experiencing similar stimulus, though Naruto did not know how acute his awareness had become, once he began using the whiskers on his face. The older women while they did blush, did not otherwise react, though Yugao when she turn toward him seemed to smile slightly and lick her lips. "Okay," Naruto said quietly, "that's enough for today," then looking at the sun and the thinning fog, "I believe it's time for first watch." Naruto felt different, he felt alive, and wondered how the others felt, and when asked they confirmed the same feelings. "According to the Demon Brothers memories, this was what is supposed to happen when you begin tuning your senses, it happened to them, and once tuned, they can never go out of tune if you practice. I suggest while on watch today you practice tuning them. I'm sure given all the activity there will be ample opportunities to practice, in such a chaotic environment. In Kiri they make them practice under a water fall and bring back a detailed report on what they observed, with all of their senses."

"Alright, as jonin for this mission," Anko began, looking at all of them, including Yugao, "I am ordering all of you, to bring back a detailed report on everything that happens while we're on watch, not just what you saw, but what you heard, smelled, tasted and felt. This'll be good practice for when you have to explain your actions to the Hokage," Anko deliberately looked at the Uchiha, "your mom has always _been_ a stickler for details."

Sasuke sighed, "don't I know it, try living with her."

"Yugao, you'll take first watch, followed by Naruto, Sakura, then Sasuke, and I'll finish the day," Anko decided, and they all nodded.

Yugao started off toward the bridge, then turned back toward the group, "I'll see you in two hours, Naruto," then gave him a warning look, "and don't forget, I want my time with you to begin today, after your watch."

Naruto waved her off, "I'll be sure to find you after I'm off duty, Uzuki-chan." _'Now dad,' he said turning inward, 'would you like to begin showing me this jutsu of yours?'_

" _There is no time like the present," Minato acknowledged, "it's a good thing I insisted you pack all those balloons, and rubber balls while we were back home."_

* * *

Thirty minutes after Naruto's watch, he found Yugao Uzuki in a clearing not far from their morning training. It was in a perfect, one-hundred-yard radius, circle. Naruto was only in his regular tiger-striped, ninja work clothes, his longcoat was back at Tazuna's house, the only thing remaining was his hat with forehead protector, his wraparounds, and visible from Ultraviolet's view point the O-katana, Akai Shi. "Uzuki-san, I'm here as you've requested," Naruto said with a small smile.

Looking him up and down, Yugao smiled back, she felt goose-flesh rise on her body as she scanned him, like she has not seen him in a while, "Welcome, Uzumaki-san, how was your watch?" _The long coat has hidden him from me, bad enough I couldn't touch him, not seeing him was even worse,_ she bit her lip.

"Interesting for a while," Naruto admitted, "but once the novelty of watching the construction crew work wore-off, it just became boring repetition."

Yugao nodded knowingly, after spending the last five years as ANBU sometimes guarding the Hokage, and sometimes on S-class missions, she often wondered which she preferred: the boredom of guard duty, or the lethality of S-class missions. She laughed warmly, "relish the boredom, Naruto, because it means you're doing a good job," she told him, "it's when it gets exciting that you know you've failed, at least partially in your task."

Naruto nodded and returned her warm smile, "shall we get started, Yugao-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Yugao agreed and began to walk over to him, flicking her hair out, she had loosed it for him, _the way he likes it, all the better to run his fingers through it_ , _the way_ I _like him doing it,_ "let's get some practice in, but there is something I've been wanting to do with you since we began this mission," she said marching toward him. Naruto looked at her, his mouth open as the shape of her body was presented to him, with his knew senses, he was not just seeing her, he was feeling her. The way her form moved through the air, it was like she was already pressing against him, then leaning down, she cupped his chin in her hand and raised his face and glued her lips to his. It was long and sensual, and it curled her toes. Stepping back, she looked down and giggled, "It's been too long, since I've kissed my boyfriend, and I've missed him so much."

"I've missed you too, Uzumaki Yugao-chan," Naruto said.

Looking around hurriedly, "Careful, only you, Kushina-dai haha (godmother), and your father, know of my Uzumaki heritage," though she knew nobody was around, thanks to the attunement of her senses, courtesy of her four-years her junior boyfriend, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. _When he was nine, he sought me out to help him learn to use his father's blade, and to fulfill his mother's obligation to train me. When Naruto told me about his mother living in his mind, I thought he was crazy, and tried to kill him, to make sure my secret, remained a secret. Well, tried being the operative word, because when I leapt at him, his chains shot out and ensnared me. When he brought me close to him, he whispered secrets to me that not even Hana, Anko, and Kurenai knew about, in fact I'd only ever confided in one person, and at that time that one person was dead nine-years._

 _Kushina was my godmother, she promised my father before he died in his late sixties, that she would train me in the ways of the Uzumaki, specifically kenjutsu, taijutsu, and fuinjutsu. I never did ask Father, why he changed our name, he was proud of his heritage, maybe after losing so much with the Fall of Uzu, he just did not want to be reminded. Kushina knew his real name, but they kept it a secret while he lived, and on his deathbed when I was three, and Kushina had not yet begun to show her pregnancy, she vowed that when I became genin, she would become my sensei. Kushina died, and I thought her promise died with her, until I met her son._

 _I can do everything Naruto can, shadow clones though not as many, but close. Shinhenge, and like Naruto, even my_ own _adamantine chains, though I have never used them where anybody would live to tell the tale, and still have full use of my chakra, when I use them. All taught to me in the past four years, by Naruto's mom, she trained him and trained me, and I never had reason to doubt he was giving me everything she said verbatim. Though instead of working at Hana's vet clinic, I spend my time in the forest, learning to transform into other animals through observation, I got Naruto to do that too, in addition to his time at the clinic._

 _Naruto was as serious in training, as he was lighthearted everywhere else, when he was nine he would train himself into the ground, then get back up and train some more. When he wasn't training he was just like any other nine-year-old, obnoxious but sweet, when he wanted to be, and with a mind like a steel-trap. For the past four years I trained with him in the Uzumaki sword style his mother was teaching me and watched, as he integrated the nearly perfect style of Hiten-Musashi-ryu, into the whip fast slashes and stabs of his father's Hanuman-Pekiti-Tirsia-Saradas, which could be used with or without a blade in hand. Yet, its effectiveness lies in the use of two blades. He did the same with the taijutsu styles, I've even sparred against him as he tested some of the concepts he created with his Daiuzu taijutsu style. He didn't just remove the flaws of each style, he turned them into assets, now all he needs is experience and he'll eventually become a shinobi greater than his parents._

 _Naruto and I decided to keep our arrangement a secret, because nobody else knew about me being an Uzumaki, plus Naruto didn't want me being the target of reprisals by the village (which I didn't care about and found it sweet he wanted to protect me), then I joined ANBU, and my false name became an extra layer of security._

 _At first, I only began to train with him out of obligation to my father and heritage, but as time went on and I saw how determined he was to be the best, no matter how much he was knocked down, I began to admire him for that. I began to look forward to spending time with him, and we became friends, taking any chance I had to be near him. I even began looking forward to being on the Hokage's ANBU detail, just so I could be in the same room with him. I began to see him as cute, then handsome, and somehow, for some reason, I began to fall for the knucklehead._

 _I knew it wasn't brotherly or sisterly love, because as far as I knew, brothers and sisters don't normally start picturing each other naked. It wasn't merely lust either, because I have felt that plenty of times looking at shinobi with the other three so-called Ice Queens of Konoha, it wasn't that, because once I started feeling what I felt for Naruto, other men may as well have not existed from the waist-down. Even my former teammate, and former crush Gekkō Hayate, had lost whatever it was I felt for him in the wake of this feeling for Naruto._

 _I was there, the night he took his graduation exam, in front of the Sandaime and Lady Senju. I was equal parts proud of him for putting the village ahead of himself especially with how they treated him and pissed that the Hokage could ask that of any of her ninja. Mizuki was a chunin, true Naruto took out four such ninja when he was only four, but that didn't matter to me I wanted to protect him, even from danger he volunteered for, and that's when I finally realized what I felt for Naruto. I was_ (am) _in love with him._

 _Our relationship started for real, the following morning, when he was legally an adult. I was relieved from duty at dawn that morning and took the usual, discrete route to get to his house. There's a door at the back of his property, that only he and I can go through, it's keyed to our blood and chakra signatures, but only when I use my primary nature affinity: water. When I do part of the wall liquifies and flows down like a waterfall through a drain into the sewer, and a perfect cutout of a door appears, and I can walk through. The door repairs itself as soon as I'm through, by having another tide of liquid flow down, solidifying, and the wall is left unblemished. The only time the door won't open is when the house has been fortified. The yard was quiet as I walked through it, only the chickens seemed to be stirring. He seemed to be expecting me, because I wasn't more than five feet from the back porch, when the back door opened, and he walked through with the headband and forehead protector the Hokage gave him the night before. The Rinnegan blazed forth, and his expression was neutral, I guess he was gauging my reaction. "Those are pretty eyes genin, I prefer the ones you were born with," I told him evenly, not looking away, and taking a step toward him._

 _Naruto studied me, "They might be permanent Yugao-sempai," he told me, jaw set in the determined lines I've come to know mean, he's ready for the outcome, no matter how bad it could be. One of the things I love about Naruto, is he doesn't back away from the harshness of life, he meets it head on, or side-steps it, but he rarely lets it beat him down for long._

" _They're still pretty eyes genin," I tell him again, taking another step forward._

 _Naruto shutdown the Rinnegan, "I'm still only a genin, chunin ANBU Uzuki, and it'll be another year, before I am eligible to take the test for Chunin," he reminded me. As if he_ needed to _remind me, I've been wondering enough myself, how I could fall for a twelve-year-old. I've even wondered if I might be a cougar, but I've spoken to the Yamanaka on staff, their notes are private even to the Hokage, and they assure me I'm not the only ninja on staff to seek a relationship with a younger person. "Many kunoichi, some even in their thirties, had crushes on Uchiha Itachi when he became ANBU and he was nine," I told him, "kunoichi are drawn to strong shinobi, looks don't hurt, but in the end, they're not that important to kunoichi," I took two more steps toward him._

" _I'm short, in all the ways it might matter to a woman," Naruto admitted, "I mean I can change into a much older man…"_

 _Suddenly, I shun-shinned and the next thing he knows, he is pressed up against the wall while I press up against him, I was holding him by the lapels of his jacket, "I don't care about that Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," my face is millimeters from his, he wasn't even phased. "I could give myself bigger boobs, blonde-hair, and all the assets men dream about if I wanted to," I leaned in even closer, "but it won't be real, they'll just be superficial changes that don't matter. The shinhenge gives both of us a unique perspective on physical appearance, some people believe they don't matter, but you and I_ know, _they don't."_

 _Naruto smirked, "wrap a turd in gold, it's still a turd."_

 _I share a brief smirk with Naruto, then return to being serious, "You're a man in all the ways that matter to me right now," I tell him with all my heart, "the least of which is the physical, we'll get to that eventually, now I have a question I want answered."_

" _What," Naruto asked?_

" _May I be the first girl to kiss you," I asked?_

" _No," he said, before grabbing the back of my head, threading his fingers through my braided violette hair, and jerking my head toward his, …_ Yugao and Naruto return to the present, and find themselves kissing again, in almost the same manner as the first kiss of their relationship. This time the woman known as Ultraviolet was leaning down slightly, while Naruto's feet remained on the floor. They broke the kiss grinning like the fools they are, "I must say, Naruto-kun, this being your first mission and all, I'm really impressed with how you're handling yourself." When he stepped behind her, while in the Hokage's office, he was acknowledging their relationship. Naruto was telling his teammates and ANBU about it, the way a ninja who wants it to remain a secret would, it was all she could do not to break out into a beaming smile. ANBU, call being in the Hokage's presence, 'within the Shadow," which means everything that happens in her presence is inviolate, and they do not talk about it, even among other ANBU, not even in Barracks. ANBU code for their Headquarters.

Naruto was flattered and scratched his head, uncomfortable with her praise, "thanks, Yugao-hime," before modestly adding, "but I can't take all the credit, mom and dad have been coaching me," he said tapping his temple for emphasis. _That's another thing I love about Naruto, he doesn't brag or boast, even when he has every right to do so, not even with me. When I heard, how he schooled Hana's little brother in his so-called male superiority. I didn't hear about it from him, I heard about it when the Hokage did, I was in her office on guard-duty, when Kurenai, and Anko, came in and told her all about it. After duty, because of the Shadow law, I had to get them to tell me about it, and they did, when we got together with Hana, the next night, on our girl's night out. When I asked him about it, he didn't think what he did was a big deal. 'I was just telling him the truth, Yugao-chan,' he shrugged, 'if it wasn't the truth, I wouldn't have said it.' He was actually more afraid that I'd think he was a cheater, when I saw him with the kiss marks from four lips that weren't mine. I wasn't mad about the kissing, per say, if that was how he got them, but I made sure he knew the difference between their rewards, and mine. His lap became my dance floor that night, and I enjoyed my dancing as much as he did, he's not as **short** as he thinks he is._

Yugao nods, "hey, Kages just call the missions, they don't complete them on their own," then leaning down to the side of his head, "but if you insist on praising them, I think I can add my praise to them as well," and kisses the spot where he was tapping just moments ago. _'Oh, I like her, Naruto,' his father told him for probably the thousandth time, since their relationship began, 'she's the perfect blend of beauty, brains, and wit, she almost reminds me of your mother when we first started going out.'_

' _Of course,' Kushina said, puffing her chest out in pride, 'she's an Uzumaki, we're pretty much cut from the same cloth.' Then his mom's protective streak came out, 'but if she breaks my little boy's heart, she'd better pray, she goes to Hell when she dies.'_

She stepped back grinning, and it matched his, "Now, as much fun as kissing you is, we need to get some sparring in because our enemies, are quite formidable, and we really need to practice."

Naruto sighed, "as much as I hate to admit it, you're right, even the Demon Brother's feared Zabuza, and as much of a coward as she is, Hikari is very skilled with her blade, and from the look on her face when she thought she'd killed Tazuna yesterday, she really likes using it."

"Plus, cowards are unpredictable," Yugao told her boyfriend, "they'll look for any opening to ensure their victory, and sometimes panic can bring about victory when cool reason fails."

The couple move away from each other, backing away a few steps. Naruto turned so his left side was facing the kunoichi, and Akai Shi was on his other side. Yugao's hand curled around the hilt of her katana angled to her right shoulder. "Before we begin Yugao-hime, I want you to practice tuning your senses while we fight, it's best to do it and get used to doing it so you'll get used to the information overload."

Yugao smiled, "there are advantages to dating the instructor I see."

"Damn right," Naruto said, "but I also said it, to lull you into dropping your guard," Naruto started out speaking nonchalant, he thumbed Akai Shi open, and Akai Shi was fully in the open and he was speaking rapidly as he performed a horizontal slash aiming to disembowel her. In the blink of an eye, Naruto seemed to go from his starting point to execution, but his girlfriend was a chunin whose senses were attuned, and she felt his movement more than saw it. She pirouettes counterclockwise, while drawing her katana from her back sheathe, angling for her boyfriend's neck, but he has also had his senses attuned, and as she knows he has an extra-sensory organ, a side-benefit from housing the Kyūbi, the six-whisker like marks on both cheeks, act like an extra set of fingers, only they are five-times more sensitive than his fingers. Before today he never paid them much attention, but since his exercise this morning, they have been sending him loads of information, and most of his time at the construction site today was learning how convenient they were, like having eyes in the back of his head. When a boom full of construction materials got away from some of the guys, and came barreling toward him, there was no time to yell out to him, before he was almost crushed. As it came toward him, his whiskers triggered, and he knew what was about to happen but also sensed that there would be a gap, just wide enough for him to roll under it if he moved at the right time. His girlfriend swinging her sword at him, caused the same thing to happen again, he felt her blade move through the air, and his instincts flared he reached back, and drew his father's blade.

Yugao's eyes widened as he seemed to know where her blade was. Totsuka came out and deflected her sword downward and away from him. Naruto stepped back, bringing Akai Shi around in front of him horizontally, and Totsuka back resheathing it. They both required such different fighting styles, that it would be difficult to harmonize with both blades in play. "How did you do that, Naruto-kun," Yugao's voice wavered?

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry, Yugao-chan, but I lied to you earlier, something did happen at the construction site." That was where he told her about the boom and how he dodged it. He told her how he felt her, Anko, and Sakura through his whisker-sense, and how he, pretty much has a sense that gives him not just eyes in the back of his head, but eyes everywhere. Naruto told her that the reason he lied, was because he knew they would be sparring sometime soon, and he wanted to keep it back to see how useful it was in a fight. "I figured if you knew about it, you might alter your tactics, and it would ruin the element of surprise."

Yugao's face was unreadable for a moment, then she put her sword away and turned away from him. Naruto looked down and sighed, _she deserves to be mad, boyfriends aren't supposed to lie to their girlfriends_ , he returned Akai Shi to its sheathe. Then he felt her behind him, the same tactile sense triggered, he did not have time to draw any blade, so he dodged sideways just as her blade sliced vertically through the air where he was just standing. Ultraviolet's katana moved horizontally, slashing at the boy as he dodged, and jumped out of the way, but before he moved too far away, she lashed out and ensnared Naruto in her own Adamantine Chains. Yugao wrapped him up like a spider wrapping up its prey, he was thoroughly wrapped with no means of escape.

Yugao drew Naruto close to her, eyes intent upon his, according to the lore at the Uzumaki temple, Naruto, could theoretically break out of her hold of him, but something deep inside, said that would be a mistake. Naruto, trusted his girlfriend, he did not think she was going to try to hurt him, and he needed to let her vent her anger, and listen to what she had to say. She drew her arm back, and unleashed it slapping the younger man across the face, "I didn't do that because you lied to me," she said in a calm voice, "because you didn't, you merely withheld certain information, because it might have changed an outcome you were looking for. I did it because you took a stupid risk with your life, I might not have been able to stop my blade in time before it cut into your neck," her voice dropped to a whisper, while resheathing her blade again.

"You also underestimated my professionalism, which made me mad," she growled, "I used my anger to simulate how an enemy would attack you, and you reacted as if you saw my blade, we'll have to test this ability thoroughly, and there's no time like the present. Don't you agree," she asked innocently? Yugao wrapped him in her arms, retracting her chains, then began to kiss him. "I wonder just how sensitive your whiskers are, and if what you feel with your fingers, is the same as your whiskers," she mused, while he used a few hand signs, and cast a genjutsu, that bent light around them, and muffled all sounds coming from their direction? Just before their voices were muffled, she could be heard asking him, "have you ever heard of the game, " _Ninja Returns to the Village?_ " Naruto must have shaken his head, "well, you're already quite familiar with first mission, would you like to go on the second," _zzzip_ , he must have nodded enthusiastically? "I thought you might, let me show you how I like to touch them…" The genjutsu solidifies and no more sounds are heard.

* * *

The first fortnight the days of the ninja were regimented, in the mornings they would practice fighting blind, and they all made progress in their own unique ways. Viper's sensei seemed to acquire, the same sensory organ that allowed snakes to taste the air, and her reflexes seemed to increase becoming equal, even greater, than her limbless summons.

Yugao improved gradually, but according to the memories of the Demon Brothers, improved at a rate faster than normal, maybe because she used shadow clones, at least fifty per day, and divided them into groups of ten, each group working on a different sense. This sped up her progress, so by the end of the second week, she was better than even the Demon Brothers, at fighting blind.

The genin had different rates of improvement, but Naruto seemed to improve faster as well, because he also used shadow clones, 120 per day. He took a leaf out of his girlfriend's book by dividing them into groups of 20 and having them also work on a different sense. The sixth group worked on what he had dubbed his whisker sense, which was essentially his sense of touch, but times five. None of his other senses were heightened, they were all pretty much equal to regular human senses. Naruto trained his non-Rinnegan eyes, in case he had to use his chains for something.

Sasuke, combined Naruto's sensory training with his mother's lessons on his instincts, and even began teaching both of his fellow genin some of the same lessons. It seems that Sasuke found his true place in the shadows and wondered, if he might be able to join ANBU black ops himself, someday?

Sakura accepted both boys' teachings, but added her own touch to them, by adding what she and the other two women, called female intuition, who also practiced listening to it, and it seemed to work for them, greater than 90 percent of the time. While their sensory training improved by varying degrees those first two weeks, by the end of the second week all ninja were able to fight in low visibility, and even in the dead of night.

After low visibility training, Yugao had the first watch of the day, and while she was on watch Naruto practiced his father's jutsu, the Rasengan. He always made about 50 shadow clones when working on this jutsu. Naruto completed the first stage of the training the first day, using both hands, but the second stage took him the whole rest of the week to accomplish. He only told his girlfriend at first, then his sensei what he was working on, when Anko got curious as she saw him just looking at a rubber ball, one day towards the end of mastering the second stage. "I thought you were supposed to be training, not playing with toys," Anko suddenly says into his ear, which broke his concentration, causing the ball to blow out one side and shoot all over the clearing.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto exclaims, trying to get his breathing back under control! The downside of sensory training is too much stimulus in one sense, can overwhelm you, "I wasn't playing," tapping his head he explained, "dad, is training me in the Yondaime's jutsu," Naruto told her.

"The Rasengan," Anko's eyes were wide at Naruto's nod, "yeah, but what's with the rubber ball?"

"This is the second stage; Power, the object is to increase the volume and density of my chakra output," Naruto explained, "to the point where I make the ball explode outward." Naruto gestured at the fifty shadow clones in the clearing, concentrating on their own rubber balls, twenty-five were using their right hands, twenty-five were using the lefts. "This stage is proving to be difficult, while I can feel what my chakra's doing, I can't see it like I did with the water balloons for the first stage; Rotation."

Anko smacks the back of his head, "my idiot student," she chastises him, "you literally have eyes that can see chakra, plus you've been teaching us to attune our senses to the world." The look on Naruto's face was priceless, it never occurred to him to use the Rinnegan, he has been so focused on accomplishing the one task, it never occurred to him that he could multi-task.

Naruto added his own physical abuse, by smacking himself on the forehead, "I'm a dumbass." _In his mind, Minato did the same thing when he realized the same thing._ Anko walked away, muttering something about men under her breath, _Kushina could be heard in the vaults of Naruto's mind muttering the same thing,_ as Naruto noiselessly created a shadow clone and dispelled it, sending the same information to his other clones. There was a collection of groans, and the forehead slaps resounded from a hundred yards away. After that, it did not take Naruto, long to completely master step two, and begin step three; Containment. Using the Rinnegan and his attuned senses, Naruto completed mastery of the Rasengan during the second week in Wave.

Later, when he told Yugao about his conversation with Anko, concluding again with the words, "I am a dumbass," while she lay her head in his lap.

She could barely contain her laughter, it came out as sniggers, when she quipped, "you know what they say Babe," she paused for effect as he turned his head to listen, "the first step to a cure for being a dumbass is to admit there's a problem."

It takes him a minute for what she says to register, when it does, he takes on a mock offended expression. "Oh you," he says in a breath, reaching down and goosing her rear, making her squeak in a most un-ninja like way, _'get her son, show her what she gets for busting the chops of a Namikaze,'_ "you're a right smartass, aren't you my little koneko [kitten]," and that's when he commences to tickling his girlfriend, causing her to shriek loudly, and kick her legs, she tried to get away, but Naruto quickly snared her with _his_ chains this time, in their most gentle form of course. _It must be an Uzumaki female characteristic, but I, Uzumaki Yugao, known to everybody else in Konoha as Uzuki Yugao, also known as Ultraviolet to most, and Neko or Cat in ANBU black ops, feel completely safe wrapped in Naruto's Adamantine Chains. They remind me of papa's chains, papa died almost a year before the nine-tailed beast attacked Konoha, could that be what attracted me to Naruto in the first place? He's the only person alive who knows my real name, the real me. Whatever the reason for it, I don't care, because for the first time in my life, I am happy, and in love._

Right after watch, when he was relieved by Sakura. Naruto and Yugao would meet in their clearing, and spar. Naruto would alternate between Akai Shi and Totsuka, but he could not use both at the same time, which was a problem, because without a second sword, Maelstrom was robbed of half its true essence. The two swords were just not compatible enough to be used together, and in Anko's words, Naruto was damn near ambidextrous. He was good enough by Yugao's standards to beat any B-ranked ninja, of which she lumped Hikari, despite her skills with her nodachi.

Sensory training was conducted after breakfast, lunch was had while on watch, and dinner as soon as Tazuna walked in the door. At night, Naruto and Ultraviolet, set a perimeter of twenty shadow clones, ten each, around the house, some in the form of various nocturnal animals, the rest retained their human form. They roamed the yard in pairs, though they remained professional, their alone time brought them even closer. Here they discovered an added benefit to sensory training and Naruto's whisker sense, to them, darkness was no longer a hinderance, and they could move just as well in the dark of the night, as on a foggy day. Anko commented once that Yugao had almost as much chakra as Naruto, and only the Sen'nin and Hokage had more chakra in the Village than him.

On Sundays of the fortnight, Naruto and strangely Yugao, did not train in anything except sensory training, but they did take their turn on watch. They helped Tsunami around the house or ran errands for her in town, on what they called their day of rest. Naruto always wore his longcoat whenever he went to town but kept Akai Shi, sealed within his mother's forehead protector. It was while walking through town that Gato's predations really hit home for the two Uzumaki. The Inuzuka would not kennel dogs in the finest building available, in Naminokuni, but it was the eyes of the people that really struck a nerve for Naruto. The men clenched their fists as Gato's people swaggered around laughing in their faces. The women seemed resigned to their lot in life, and even children, the ones with the strength to stand and play did so with a weary look in their eyes. The sight of the kids brought back some unpleasant memories of the orphanage, when he was lonely and thought nobody cared about him. The citizens of Wave reminded Naruto of the times before his friends, family, and looking at the woman walking beside him, before his girlfriend came into his life. They were all people, he wanted to protect, because they gave him what he needed and cherished the most, their love. Even if most of the people in his Village hated him, he knew what he was fighting for, not the whole Village, just the few precious jewels out of the entire cabinet of crap that he could call his precious people.

He looked down to find Yugao's hand, sliding into his. Naruto followed their connection up her arm right into her warm brown-eyes. What he saw, when she looked at him took his breath away, Yugao's eyes were filled with an emotion, he had never seen before. It was a mixture of things, concern was there, though muted; infatuation was there, though it seemed amped up quite a lot, and affection; affection was through the roof. Naruto was mesmerized by the storm in her warm brown-eyes, and for once he was speechless, because everything he saw in the eyes of Ultraviolet found their companion within him, but he still did not know what to call this collection of feelings.

Yugao pulled him, until he was looking right at her, she pushed his hat back, so it was hanging off his neck, revealing his sun-kissed head, before reaching down and sliding her fingers through his hair, and around his ears where she removed his sunglasses, and considered his beautiful violet-eyes. She saw his feelings, and knew he was feeling what she was feeling, so being a dutiful girlfriend, she decided to tell him what her feelings meant, to her at least. "I love you, Uzumaki-N. Naruto," she told him earnestly, "Do you hear me, Naruto? I. Love. You!"

Naruto was stunned, "I've never felt anything as intense as this before Yugao," Naruto said in a whisper, as if speaking in a louder voice, would change how she felt about him. "I mean I've felt loved, by my parents," he said tapping his head, _they mentally hugged him_ , "and by Mikoto-dai-haha (godmother), especially when the Uchiha included me in their first mission sake tradition, I felt as if I finally belonged to a family." He leaned his head into Yugao's chest, savoring her warmth, then leaning up he kissed her quickly, before looking her in the eyes, the storm of emotions playing through _his_ eyes, "I feel the same way, Uzuki Yugao-koi," he said smiling, "I love you, too."

"Uzumaki," she snapped at him, when he gave her a look of incomprehension. "I'm going to clear that up when we get back to the Village, Naruto, but don't ever say you love me, unless you use my real family name."

Naruto grinned happily, "As you wish, Uzumaki Yugao-koi, I love you."

Naruto and Yugao made it back to Tazuna's house about an hour after their confession. They were busy expressing themselves, by agreement they would hold off on officially telling the others, since Viper Team has known since their briefing. When Naruto, deliberately stood behind Yugao, and she did not so much as turn her head, in the ninja-culture that was equivalent to announcing their relationship. However, since they were in the Hokage's office, by law and by unspoken rule, what happens in Shadows – as ANBU call the True Seat of power in the village – is never spoken of, not even among other ANBU, unless circumstances say different what happens in the shadow, stays in the shadow. Yugao would officially tell Anko, and Naruto would tell his fellow genin, how things stood between them after the mission, until then they would act like comrades in arms, but keep the romances to a minimum.

* * *

That night, Anko called a meeting of arms, to see where everyone was in respect to their training. "Alright, I want everybody to go around the table, and tell me what you been doing for individual training, and how much progress you've made. I'll start with myself, so you know what I want. In addition to sensory training, I've been kunai sparring with Yugao, to practice fighting against swordsmen with a kunai, and she's been merciless," Anko said smiling at her best friend. "I've also been anointing a certain amount of kunai with various toxins, that will help me fight any of our enemies, and I've made arrangements with a few of my slithering friends, who will help me in the fight, that is surely to come." Anko turned to the chunin in the group, they were all sitting around Tazuna's table, the bridge-builder, and his family, were sitting quietly as they listened to how methodical these strange people, seemed to accept the fight that was coming.

"As you know, I have been sparring with you, Anko, as well as Naruto, and practicing my ninjutsu, one that Naruto taught me from the Demon Brothers' arsenal," Yugao told her friend. "My main goal is to keep Hikari away from you, while you fight Zabuza, if I kill her fine, if she runs, I'll have no issue with it, between the two of us, I think we have the two advanced fighters covered, and Naruto can fill in for me if I'm needed elsewhere, or something happens to me. I have also been sparring with the other two genin in taijutsu, and kunai taijutsu."

Anko turned to Sakura, "After sensory training in the mornings, I've been perfecting molding my medical chakra, and sparring with Sasuke-kun, and Naruto in various configurations, like Yugao-chan I've been training in my water ninjutsu, taught to me by Naruto, a lot are from Meizu and Gozu too, who were both water users like me, and the genjutsu Kurenai-sensei taught me."

Anko nodded and turned to Sasuke, "Like Sakura said, after sense training, we spar together, and practice genjutsu, that is, she puts them on me and Naruto, and I practice breaking them but Naruto practices countering them. I've been practicing with my sai, against her and Naruto, and Yugao-san, but I've mostly been perfecting my speed, and reflexes."

They all looked at Naruto, so he began to tell them about all of his activities, leaving out the interludes with his girlfriend, repeating the things he helped the others achieve, and concluded with, "my only complaint is regarding my lack of a second blade, that I can use with one of the blades I already have, Akai Shi and Totsuka are too different to be used together, and without a second blade, my Maelstrom is handicapped."

That's when Tazuna spoke, "too bad you can't get one from Uzumaki Isle."

They all turned to look at him curiously, except Inari who had his head down, "What did you say, old man," Naruto asked?

"Uzumaki Island, it's not far from here, only about three-nautical miles from Wave, as the crow flies," Tazuna told them, "but it's surrounded by monstrous riptides and giant whirlpools, that have sucked down more than one treasure seeker. Plus, with Gato controlling the ports and most of the ships, there's no way to get there, you'd have to be able to fly to get to the island."

Naruto's eyes went wide, then he just began to smile, looking at his sensei who was asking him a question with her eyes, "It's worth a throw, sensei," Naruto told her. Yugao was watching her boyfriend as the idea formed, _no,_ Yugao thought, _please, Anko, say it's too risky_ , she silently pleaded with her best-friend, but the chunin knew it was not too risky. The minute she hoped the jonin would say it was too risky, Yugao's own mission assessment training kicked in, and she knew the risk was minimal, while the reward could be great if the mission succeeded.

"Are you sure, Naruto," Anko asked? Yugao looked down, lest he see the fear in her eyes, _we're ninja first, a couple second, a close second, like skin to skin close._

"I'm sure, Anko-sensei," Naruto confirmed, "I've flown farther than that before, I once flew as far as Kaen, the capital of Hinokuni, and that's twelve miles from Konoha."

"You'd be going alone," Anko reminded him, "I can't go with you, we're not married, after all," she smiled fondly, reminding him of that little requirement. Yugao's head shot up at the word married, _if anyone's going to marry my Naruto, it's going to be me!_

Yugao did not realize her mouth was moving until the words spilled from it, "He _won't_ be going alone, because I'm going with him!"

Naruto glanced at her quickly out of surprise, then looked away before looking back at her with a friendly grin, "You heard the old man, Yugao-chan, only someone who can _fly_ would be able to get to Uzumaki island." Naruto's grin may have been friendly, but his eyes were filled with a question, _are you ready to reveal who you are?_ He felt her leg brush slowly against his, and the answer was the same look she gave him this afternoon, right before she said she loved him.

Tazuna's mouth was gaping open, "Are you saying, you ninja can fly?"

Sakura shook her head, "no, only Naruto, he has a jutsu that can allow him to transform into a bird." Yugao sent a discrete ANBU hand signal to Anko, asking to meet in private later, Anko sent an affirmative signal. Everybody was silent for a moment, but it was Inari who broke it.

"Why," came the voice of Inari!? Naruto looked at him curiously, "all this stupid training is just a waste of time," he said jumping to his feet, and pounding his fists on the table! "Gato's got a whole army, they'll beat you down, they'll destroy you!" As Inari spoke tears were welling up in his eyes, "these cool things you all say, they don't mean anything, no matter what you do, the strong will always win, and the weak will always lose!" The entire household was silent until Naruto broke it.

"You know what, Inari," Naruto said, and everybody turned to look at him, "you're absolutely right, only the strong will win in the end, and the weak will always lose," they all looked at Naruto in astonishment? Inari was expecting him to refute his statements, to give some big speech denying his words, but Naruto was not finished, "but the world is always changing, the weak can become strong, and the strong can be weak, it all depends from where you derive your strength, **mine** comes from the precious people that surround me," he said, looking around at the ninja sitting with him, lingering a fraction longer on the purple-haired woman sitting across from him. "Inari, I've witnessed a four-year-old waif, take on and defeat an entire mob, who wanted nothing more than to stomp him into oblivion. Then nearly starve to death when he couldn't even buy bread, because shop owners refused to sell him anything that wasn't a week passed its expiration date, hoping that starvation and malnutrition could do what that mob couldn't, all because of something that happened to him when he was just an infant." Naruto looked at his sensei, who nodded permission, then he stood, allowing his hat to shield his eyes, "but you're right, only the strong will prevail in the end." He walked to the door too ashamed of his weakness to look at his girlfriend, _kunoichi are drawn to powerful shinobi_ , _'guess I'm not as strong as she thought I was.'_

Naruto made his way to the door when Inari asked, "If you're such a hero," voice filled with recrimination, "why didn't you help that boy?"

"I did, Inari," Naruto said without even turning around, "he, became me," then walked out without turning around.


	7. Mission to Wave: Homecoming

Mission to Wave, Part 4

* * *

Team Seven and Ultraviolet, watched the door close behind the only known Uzumaki in the world. It was unusual for Naruto to let his emotions run away with him. He is so self-assured most of the time that they sometimes forget that he lives alone, and for the first four years of his life, he had nobody. Yugao at least has Anko and Kurenai, until she gets married to live with, it never occurred to her that Naruto could be lonely. Even though he insisted they keep their relationship a secret to prevent her from being ostracized, she did not exactly yell herself hoarse disagreeing with him, _my Kami, I hope he doesn't think the reason I didn't want to tell anybody about our relationship, was because I'm ashamed to be his girlfriend? I'm not ashamed of him, at all, I just wanted to make sure of how I really felt about him, that it wasn't just some passing infatuation._

Anko and Yugao alone of the group currently assembled, knew about his parents living in his head, but they did not know how that situation worked, could they even hug him from inside his mind? Anko could relate to Naruto's situation somewhat, but her antagonism from her Village occurred only after she became a ninja, from being associated with a twisted traitor, who performed experiments on people without regard for their lives. In a way, she understood why the Village hated her, they saw her as a possible second coming of Orochimaru.

Naruto was different, he was the product of two of the greatest heroes of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Uzumaki Kushina, Akai Shi herself, cut a swath so wide in Kumogakure, that her legend still frightens children there today, if Hikari's behavior was anything to go by. Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, could devastate entire armies with just two jutsu, the Hiraishin, and the Rasengan. Naruto by his very existence, was a hero, he kept at bay one of the tailed-beasts, not just any tailed-beast, but the Kyūbi no Kitsune, which was the most powerful of them all, a veritable force of nature as devastating as a tsunami or an earthquake, if even half the legends were true. Naruto has told both kunoichi that the beast within him, came within a hair's breadth of being released when he was four years old, the very incident Naruto mentioned indirectly tonight. The Villagers of Konoha should get down on their knees every day and thank the man for his sacrifice.

They heard sniffling coming from the other end of the table, and saw Inari was crying, Tsunami tried comforting her son, while looking at the door. Tazuna was looking back and forth between the door and his guests, before settling on the latter. "Is what the boy said true," asked the bridge-builder, "did a mob really try to murder him when he was four?"

Inari looked up as Anko answered with a nod, "Yes, fourteen grown men and women, four of which were chunin level ninja, cornered him in a park, and nearly beat him to death," she told him nearly close to tears herself. Yugao, was as close to tears as she has ever been, imagining her boyfriend nearly dying, she came very close to never meeting the man, for which, now she was convinced, she held a mighty love. "I was still a chunin, and had just passed my ANBU certification," Anko told them, "it was my first call out, what we saw when we got there nearly turned my _captain's_ stomach. We got there just as the Konoha Police Force did, and synchronized our assault, but as it turned out we weren't needed," Black Mamba stated with a little admiration, and a little sadness, "because just as we got there, Naruto used an ability that all Uzumaki have to defend himself, there were only two survivors. Naruto killed most of his assailants, by himself," she said sadly, "it's sad that he lost his innocence at such a young age."

"What about his parents," Tsunami asked?

"Naruto is an orphan," Sasuke told them, "his parents were killed on the day he was born. My mother, the Hokage is his godmother," he tells them then rushing to defend his mother adds, "but she had a village to run, and back then our village was teetering on the brink of collapse, with attempted power grabs, and coup attempts. Naruto has repeatedly forgiven her, and she still beats herself up over how neglectful she was toward her best friend's child." _I wonder how I would react, if I suddenly didn't have a family, if they were taken away one day, and I was all alone?_ Somewhere in another world where the Uchiha were massacred, that Uchiha Sasuke shivers, then gets back to training.

"The shopkeepers have a habit of bullying people," Anko added, "they used to have the right to refuse service to anyone they didn't like. That's what Naruto meant when they tried to starve him to death. Hokage is a very wise woman, she passed a law that forbade them from outright refusing the patronage of any ninja from Academy Student to the Hokage herself, without cause. The night of the attack he was allowed to go live in his parent's house, since the Hokage no longer trusted the orphanages of Konoha. It's quite substantial with enough room for him to train himself, plant a vegetable garden, and build a chicken coop. Naruto is nothing if not tenacious. Although, stubborn is a better term for my student," she told them fondly. Anko suddenly stands up, "you two stay put," she told her kids, "when I get back I'll go look for him," then motioning for Yugao to follow her, they head upstairs and into their room. "What did you want to speak with me about," she asked, "make it quick, I don't want Naruto out there alone, Zabuza is down for the month, _his_ girlfriend isn't?"

Yugao, heard the dig but ignored it, and began, _Naruto will not go alone into what could be hostile territory_ , "There's something I haven't told you about me, and Naruto," she said looking her friend in the eye, "I was going to tell you once this mission was over, but with Naruto talking about going to Uzumaki Island, and possibly into danger, it needs to be now."

"Okay," Anko said paying full attention.

"I've known Naruto longer than you think," Yugao said, "four years to be exact."

Anko's eyes widened a little, but there was a hint of a smile on her face, "that would make him nine when you met, correct?"

Yugao nodded, "That's right, it was right after the attempted theft of the Raijin no ken, it was Naruto and Sasuke that followed the thief to the mastermind and delayed his escape, to give us time to get there, it was my first B-ranked mission out of the Academy," she clarified. "My genin team was the one sent out to retrieve it, and apprehend the thief, turns out the thief was Morino Idate, younger brother of Ibiki, your sempai at T&I."

"Yeah, but didn't that whole thing turn-out to be a red-herring," Anko asked, "and Idate was capped to chunin, and went on _his_ three-year mission soon after that, right?"

Yugao nodded, "yes, you know what happened, but that's not the point of this conversation, it was the first time I met Naruto, and that's when his _mother_ ," she said tapping her head, causing Anko's eyes to widen, "told him to seek me out, to fulfill a promise she made to my father to train me in the way of the Uzumaki, specifically to train me in Hiten-Musashi-ryu, and Hapkiyosu-ken, while she also trained him, _she_ could teach him the forms, but he needed a solid person to practice against. Me."

"I thought only Uzumaki were allowed to learn those styles," Anko asked in suspicion?

Yugao continued to speak, needing to explain before she slapped a paper-bomb on one of her best-friends, "I refused at first, but then he told me about his mother seeing me through his eyes," Anko nodded, "I didn't believe him at first, I thought he was crazy, I mean who wouldn't, then he gave me proof of his words," she hesitated, before plunging on in a rush, "when he called me by a name that at the time, I believed nobody living knew, my true name, Uzumaki Yugao."

Anko's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open, "WHAT," she shouted, jumping to her feet!?

Faster than the speed of sound, Ultraviolet unleashed her Adamantine Chains, and wrapped them around one of her best friends in the world, since she first joined ANBU black ops. Yugao's chains were different than Naruto's, where his, only had one end that could be shaped anyway he chooses, with links that could be any size and shape he wanted, because they were male chains. Yugao's being female chains, had both ends connected to her body, set in a specific configuration unique to her. Both Anko and Yugao, had seen Kushina use her chains on multiple occasions, and hers reminded them of the chains they had seen on ships connected to anchors. Yugao's looked more like the chain whips they had seen a few times in combat, female Chains could lift the same loads as male Chains, and women like men could produce them from anywhere on the body except the genitalia, at least Yugao could not produce them from there, but she has never _known_ the touch of a man, and did not know if Naruto could, they were not that intimate, _yet_. Anko could no longer feel her own chakra, as she had felt when Naruto has ensnared her with his Chains a few times in training, but Yugao could, "Anko-chan, you're my best friend, you know I'd never hurt you outside of training, right," Yugao asked gently?

"My father was born Uzumaki Katsuki, he was one of the few survivors of the Uzumaki Battle, with Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa," Yugao told her best friend, "he was already a citizen of Konoha when Kushina-sama came to the village, she was a toddler when Uzu Fell," Anko nodded, as the pieces fell into place, "I know, as much about the Fall as you do, Papa never liked talking about it, too painful, I guess."

"I get that," Anko said finally able to speak coherently, "you and I've both lost enough comrades in action, that we don't like talking about it much, except to toast to them on their birthdays, or the day we lost them," Yugao released Anko from her chains. "I can see you wanting to go with Naruto to visit your ancestral home," Anko conceded, "and honor your father, and godmother," she concluded in the form of a question?

"Well there's that," Yugao concurred, "but that's not the only reason, at least not the most important one to me."

"What is it," Anko asked, bracing herself for more surprises?

"Well, as I said, I've known him for a long time," Ultraviolet continued, "I've trained with him, ate with him, even slept over at his house a few times. I helped develop his Daiuzu, which is a complete integration of Hapkiyosu taijutsu, and Hiten-Musashi kenjutsu, as well as his Father's family's Hanuman-Pekiti-Tirsia-Siradas taijutsu," she told her friend…

"Will you just cut to the chase and admit to me, that he's your boyfriend already," she said with a testy grin?

It was Yugao's turn to be gobsmacked, her mouth worked, but no sound would come out, "H… How…?"

"How did I know," Anko finished for her, sounding amused, even pleased with herself? "Hell, we all know: me, Hana, Kurenai, even the Godaime knows," Anko informed her friend, "when you stopped mooning over that walking lung case, Gekkō Hayate, what about two years ago, was it, bet that's when you started getting strong feelings, for the last, as far as we knew Uzumaki, am I right?" Neko could only nod, "Hana knows Naruto's scent, he volunteers at her animal clinic to practice his transformation jutsu, she told us almost four months ago that his scent began to appear more heavily than usual on you, and yours was the same on him, when he'd show up for his shifts at the clinic."

"That's when we made it official," Yugao nodded.

"Mhm, I was skeptical at first," Anko continued, "but, then other clues kept popping up, his techniques when he started with the team were too good, if all he did, was practice forms and kata, I knew he had to be practicing with someone, and it wasn't Hayate either. Naruto's movements looked too much like his mother's."

"That would've been enough evidence, but the way you've acted around him since the beginning of this mission, was the kicker," Anko, informed Yugao.

"What, we've been acting like true ninja," Yugao defended passionately, " **both** of us have been professionals from the start. I've been so proud of the way he's been behaving on this mission."

"I totally agree, you haven't deviated from the norm, and as his sensei, I am proud of him too," Anko agreed, "but it was the little things that I noticed. You barely looked at each other while in the Hokage's office," when Yugao looked confused, "when you were introduced to Sasuke and Sakura, you greeted them cordially and they, you, with Naruto and you, you just nodded to each other. Not to mention when he stood behind you in the office," Anko reminded him, "we both know what that means, and since I'm no longer ANBU, I'm not bound by the Shadow law, I can talk about it." Yugao looked sheepish, she should have known better than that. Anko is trained to notice abnormalities like what was just described, and Anko is a member of T&I, the branch of ANBU that specialized in noticing human behavior.

"That's just one example of abnormal behavior, he checked you out at Ichiraku Ramen, then later at the Village gate, those shades of his hide a lot, but not his blushing cheeks. ANBU are trained to know when they're being watched, and you did. If Sasuke, or any other guy, had been checking you out, you'd have been cold to him, but you were as nice to him as you were in his mother's office, but with Naruto your voice was cold, but your eyes were a different story. I'm a woman, I know when another woman is enjoying the look of appreciation in her man's eyes, when he checks her out. Then when we left, and he started acting like a buffoon, you knew right away that it was just an act, that he was more competent than he showed you, and you had supposedly just met. Tazuna met him when you did, and he was totally fooled." Anko smiled, "I could go on and on, but we've limited time."

"Okay," Yugao said, "so you all know about me and Naruto, how do you feel about it?"

Anko took a deep breath, and contemplated what she'd say, "I'll tell you how I feel about it, then I have multiple messages from a few people, if this ever came to light." Yugao nodded and readied herself, "you're my best friend, and I love you, but I've come to view Naruto, hell all the genin as my kids, so I'll say this, treat him right. He gets enough negativity from those Kami-forsaken Villagers, to need more coming from one of his precious jewels. Remember, he's also twelve years old, and doesn't know very much about women, so don't expect him to be a Casanova. Also, if you break his heart the next time we spar, I won't see you as a friend, but as an Orochimaru surrogate, understood?"

Yugao's eyes flooded with tears, "Yes, I understand."

Anko nodded, "This first message is from Kurenai: ' _I'm happy for you and Naruto, I hope you bring him, and he brings you as much happiness as Shisui and I bring each other. Naruto is distantly related to Shisui through his father, so when I take on the Uchiha name, he will be my family. As you know, I hold my family to be sacred, Naruto is precious to me, he treats me as a woman, and as a comrade in arms, he helped me turn my misguided student around when everybody else had tried and failed. Naruto has a big heart, hold it close to you like a shield, and it will protect you, should you become careless of it, know that there are other kunoichi who will not hesitate to take your place, one is on my team, and many of the Uchiha girls at the compound, have asked me to speak to him about them.'_ "

Yugao's eyes burned, "If that Hyuga strumpet, lays so much as a finger on my Naruto, she'll have my blade in her gut, and I may butcher a few Uchiha heifers, myself!"

Anko smiled, happy to hear the passion her best friend has for one of her kids, "Hana sent one too," Yugao shuttered, Hana was like Anko, blunt and to the point, and not shy about anything: _'So, you've finally decided to stop being silly and tell the gaki you love him, eh? Well, I'm all for it, and it's about time, less competition with you off the market for a while. I'm sure Anko's said how she feels about the Fox brat, so I'm gonna add my feelings. Naruto is one of the most tender hearted guys I've ever met, I've seen the way he treats the animals when he's here, and they take to him well too, and animals, especially dogs are a good judge of character, comes with running in a pack, gotta trust your packmate in the hunt after all. As far as I'm concerned, Naruto is part of my pack, and I'll look out for him, and I'll look for you if you don't treat him like your only Alpha, while you're with him.'_ "

Yugao gulped, "With most people I'd take that as an idle threat, but with Hana and you, Anko, that's as good as a promise." _What does she mean about me being off the market for a while, Naruto's mine, and I'm his, I'm off the market for good._

Anko gave a grim smile, "Got that right, this next one is from his godmother, Mikoto: _'Finally, you've admitted your feelings for my baby, not of my loins, make no mistake Naruto is as precious to me as Sasuke and Itachi. When I think of my sons, Naruto is a part of my thinking, and I love him just as much as the two, I bore. As you know, Uzumaki Kushina was my very best friend, and I swore to her before she passed that I'd look out for Naruto. I failed once, and it nearly cost him his life, I won't fail again, that bitch of an orphanage mistress, died a painful fiery death, for putting his life in danger when he was four. Know this, if I ever find out that you've treated Naruto poorly, or if you cheat on him, abuse him in anyway, there won't be enough of you left to fill a planter when I burn you to ash.'_

Yugao was offended, "what kind of person do you people think I am? If things go south with me and Naruto, I'll end things the right way, before I even consider dating anybody else," _but I'm going to do everything in my power to see that it never happens. It's still early days to talk to Naruto about marriage, but that doesn't mean I haven't imagined it, or whether our kids will have his nose, or my chin._ Yugao turned away thinking it was over, but Anko gestured to wait.

"There is one more message, this one from the Hokage," Anko said: _'_ _Chunin,_ _Uzuki Yugao, aka, Ultraviolet, ANBU designation: Neko, you have entered into a relationship with your fellow ninja, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, genin for Team Seven. I tell you this not to scare you off but inform you and warn you, of potential repercussions. I don't know if Naruto has told you, but he is an heir to not one, but two, and related to a third, my own clan, through his father. The clan head of the Uchiha, insists that Naruto call him cousin, and if Naruto ever develops the Sharingan, he_ will _be inducted into the clan formally. Moreover, Naruto has a rare kekkei genkai: the Adamantine Chains, and an even more rare, kekkei mora: the Rinnegan, he is an asset to this village, and so is his seed, any woman that enters a relationship with him needs to know that unless he is already married or betrothed, by the time he becomes a chunin, he will become a candidate for the Clan Restoration Act, heretofore known as the CRA. The daimyo may also take an interest in Naruto and any future or potential bride(s) he may acquire, but any explanation thereof could only be told to the bride once she is betrothed to him. Naruto doesn't know about the CRA part, I am hoping he finds a suitable woman to marry or at least be affianced, before he becomes chunin._

 _That's the carrot, now here's the stick, any woman who becomes involved with Naruto publicly, could run the risk of sharing the enmity of the Village with him. There is nothing I can do to change that, the position of Hokage is powerful, but it cannot change the heart of a person, if they truly believe something. Unfortunately, most of the civilian population and even some of our ninja forces, still view Naruto as the personification of the Kyūbi, some even see his appearance of the Yondaime as a mockery of the hero of the Leaf. This is as much as I can tell you about the potential for any relationship with the_ Jinchuriki _of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, what you do with this information is wholly up to you, Yugao. If you don't think you can handle the pressure of being a part of Naruto's destiny, then I suggest you end things now, and spare both of you the heartbreak, BECAUSE MY EARLIER STATEMENT ABOUT HURTING MY GODSON WILL STILL APPLY!'_ Lot's to think about, Yugao," Anko concluded.

"Yes," Yugao agreed, "about the appropriate time, to tell him I want to be his wife," Yugao continued with passion, "does she really think, I haven't thought about all of this? Naruto and I have talked about everything she mentioned, except the CRA, but I know the law, and I'm sure he does too, even without the Godaime telling him. I mean, he has a freakin' Hokage in his head," Yugao's voice grated, "he told me about his family ties when he was ten, and then as now I couldn't care less," she started pacing, "he could lose everything tomorrow, and I'd still be in love with the man. Yes, man, he's my man. I don't know what the deal is with the daimyo, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"What about the other stuff the Hokage told you," Anko put in, eyeing her friend, "about sharing the antagonism with the villagers?"

Yugao just snorted, "I am an ANBU black operative, we make other ninja fear us, do you really think, I'd be intimidated by the civilian population of Konoha?" Then taking on a demonic grin and leaking her KI, "I'll depopulate the Village, before I let them hurt, the man I love. It was Naruto's idea to keep our relationship a secret," then in a smaller voice, "though I didn't exactly try to persuade him otherwise, I was never worried about retribution for dating him," she told Anko with strong conviction. "I wanted time to explore my feelings for him, and make sure he was the one, not just the one right now." Yugao suddenly shivered, and added with determination, "I'll tell you a secret, Anko, something that thanks to you, and the messages you gave me helped me figure out," Anko waited for Yugao to finish, "he's not just the _one_ for me, he's the **only** one for me."

Anko looked closely to determine, if Yugao was being genuine or putting on a show, even for herself, as far as Anko could tell, Yugao was telling the truth, and Anko was one of the best in T&I at ferreting out lies, only Yamanaka, and Morino were better at reading human-behavior. Then she smiled, and enfolded the other woman in a hug, cooing Anko said, "I'm so happy for you, my friend, to have found someone you can feel this passionate about already, and you haven't even been dating that long."

Yugao returned the hug with a gentle smile, "Thank you, Anko, for helping me understand the depth of my feelings for Naruto," Anko looked puzzled, "I knew I loved him, but I wouldn't admit to how much until now."

Anko smiled beautifully, "You're welcome, and hey if you don't get engaged by the time he's chunin, I wouldn't mind being your sister-wife," she said fondly, "he is cute."

Yugao scowled, "Watch it, snake-girl," she growled, "you're his sensei, it's just not done."

"Not when he becomes chunin in another nine months," Anko retorted, "he'll be off my team, and fair game," Anko's eyes narrowed. "I'm not kidding, Yugao-chan, I have developed real, and strong feelings for him," Anko explained, "I think, he could be the one for me too, his persecution by the Village, mirrors my own relationship with them, and the way he handles it impresses me. I believe, we're kindred spirits," Anko smiled warmly, "and I, have fallen in love with him."

Yugao thought, then stated, "well, if I'm going to have a sister-wife, it should at least be with someone I get along with," then looking over her friend. "Now, come on," she said, "I suddenly have a need to feel Naruto's hands on me."

Anko blushed, "Have you two been playing, _'Ninja Returns to the Village_ ," she asks as they open the door and walk down stairs?

"Of course," Yugao admitted, "it's been nearly four months, he went on second mission the first time the other day."

Anko stopped and turned her friend, and asked intensely "how are his hands?"

Yugao grinned lasciviously, "rough, and since he's learned his father's jutsu, strong." That's when they both paused, and shivered, both thinking inappropriate thoughts about Naruto. "Let's go," she said at the door grabbing Naruto's coat from the hook.

Anko turned to her other students, "stay here, we'll be back with our team _mate_."

* * *

Naruto let the door to the house close behind him. He looked around watching the shadow clones of himself, and the woman he loves walk together, patrolling the yard of Tazuna's home. He looked down at himself realizing, he was only in his hat, and normal tiger-striped clothing, his coat was inside, his wraparounds in his coat. Not that it mattered, Totsuka was with him and Akai Shi, was still in the seal in his headband, plus he had his normal supply of kunai and ninja tools, so he was far from unarmed.

Naruto realized, he needed to burn off some excess emotional energy, so he decided to head for the sensory training ground. He made a clone and dispersed it, to let his clones know. They would tell anyone who asked and were allies, where he decided to go.

It did not take any longer than usual to get to the training ground. When Naruto got there, he found that he was not alone, for there, picking herbs was a girl with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. She was pretty, that was for certain, though not as pretty, as Yugao or his sensei, in his estimation, but right up there with her. He wove a quick genjutsu that would make her ignore his father's blade, if she happened to look at his back. Then Naruto, removed his hat and stowed it within a seal, silently created two clones, dispelled one, but set the other to watching his back. As Naruto approached the girl, he began to take in more details, she wore her hair long and loose, and wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-colored choker around her neck.

She looked up, startled as Naruto approached her, taking in her scent and shape, with his newly attuned senses, all of them. She took in his appearance, from his blonde hair, to his combat boots, her eyes widened, there was enough light from the full moon to see his features, especially his sun-kissed locks clearly. She stood, and approached him cautiously, and he let her, but stayed wary, "Aren't you cold sir, without a jacket it gets pretty chilly this time of year?"

"I'm fine, I'm from a little north of here so I'm used to it," he replied in a friendly tone, and blushed as she looked at him, "but who are you miss? I mean, what are you doing out here, all alone, and at night?"

She stopped, and folded her hands in front of her, "I'm gathering herbs."

"Herbs," Naruto asked?

"They're for treating illnesses, and healing wounds," she said while nodding. "What are you doing here though, you don't look like you're from Wave, I've never seen that hair color around here?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm from Fire, came here to look for work, on that bridge they're building over there," he said, waving his hand at the structure, that could be seen from where they stood, across the channel.

The girl's eyes widened, "someone so young, surely there would be very little for a person your size to do, on such a big project."

Naruto shook his head, "no there's lots of stuff for me to do over there, they need guys as light as me to work under the surface."

"Surely, your parents wouldn't approve…" she started to say.

Naruto's eyes looked sad, "I don't have anybody like that, I've been alone, since I was an infant," he told her, "except for my foster mother, but she threw me out, when I turned twelve."

"Oh," the girl looked stricken, but there was a hint of familiarity in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he told her, "because, I'm no longer alone, I've got two adoptive older sisters with me now."

The girl smiled, "that's great, well, I need to get back to picking herbs," she said.

"Say, would you, like some help picking herbs," Naruto asked?

"I don't know," she replied hesitantly, "you have to know exactly what you're looking for, the wrong herbs could do the opposite of heal," she told him.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me," he told her, "my foster mother, was an apothecary, before she threw me out, she made me learn all about herbs and remedies," he frowned, "to earn my keep she said, and if I got it wrong she took her slipper to me."

The girl looked aghast, then appraising him, accepted his help, "okay, but we'll be sharing a basket, and thank you."

For a little while the girl, and Naruto picked the herbs she needed, "you sure like to work late, don't you sis?"

"I like it late, its calm," she said closing her eyes, taking in the tranquility, "I didn't think I'd fine anybody walking through the woods, this late either."

Naruto grinned nervously, "yeah, well, one of my housemates was getting on my nerves, so I decided to take a walk before I did something to get myself fired, since it was a boss's spoiled, grandson."

"Mm, I see," the girl asked him, "isn't your job dangerous, I mean one little slip, and you could die?"

"My sisters and me need this job, to earn enough to open our own place somewhere in Kaen itself," he responded.

"I see, you're not here for yourself, you're here for those precious to you," she surmised.

"Is that why you're out in the middle of the night," Naruto asked, "if not for yourself then for somebody precious to you?"

She suddenly took on a far off sad look, as if remembering a bad memory, "Yes, you see when a person has someone precious to them who they want to protect, that's when they become truly strong."

"I know what you mean," Naruto thinking of the precious jewels in his life, "there are people in my life that I want to protect," he felt the approach of two of his precious jewels, and one other not even worthy of unlatching their sandals, through his whisker sense.

The girl picked up the basket and stood, "then you will achieve your goals, and if I ever come to Kaen, I'll be sure to look you up, what was your name again?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he told her, then asked, "and you are?"

"Yuki Haku," she started walking off and stopped, "oh, by the way, I'm a guy?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _so that's how she wants to be perceived_ , "My apologies, Haku-san." Naruto felt his clone intercept his allies, and then when Haku left and so did the other form, he returned his hat to his head, and released the genjutsu over Totsuka, _'did you record all that, mom, dad?'_

 _"Yes, Naruto as always, your second memory is up to date," his mother confirmed. 'Thanks, mom, you and dad rock!'_

 _"You're welcome, son," Minato replied, "now, look underneath the underneath," his father coached him, "what did your encounter tell you?"_

Naruto cupped his chin and made his way to two of his precious ones, _'when I asked about her precious ones, she only included one person, not multiple persons, meaning she only thinks of one person as her precious one, but is it Zabuza or Hikari?"_

 _'You'll never know until you see them interact,' Kushina told him, 'it's enough to know there's dissension among the ranks of the enemy.'_

Naruto crested a rise and found Anko and Yugao chatting with his clone. As soon as he came into view the clone dispelled, and Naruto received all he experienced, and smiled at the revelations. Naruto walked up to his girlfriend, and hugged her in front of his sensei, then pulled Yugao's head down and gave her a quick kiss, which she returned. He turned and smiled at Anko, "so now you know, that I'm not the last Uzumaki."

Anko smiled, "yeah, your girlfriend, had to literally hold me down with her Chains, before I calmed down."

Naruto looked at Yugao intently, when he got a nod, he pulled Anko into a hug of her own and kissed her as close to her lips, as he dared. "I would have no objection to pursuing a relationship with you, Anko-sensei, but we both know the law concerning that kind of relationship, and it would be unfair to my teammates anyway," he told her, "when I become chunin and am removed as your student, only then may we proceed. Thus, is the law as my father just informed me," Naruto informed Anko tapping his head. Anko smiled, happy that he was not against the idea of a relationship with her.

Anko leered, "I think your boyfriend is hot for teacher, Yugao-chan," which caused Naruto to blush, but he didn't deny it.

"I think, it's the idea of taming two Elite Kunoichi," Yugao surmised, and the blush on Naruto got brighter.

Naruto could give as good as he got though, "maybe that's true, but if it is, I hear it's only natural for a boy to want to find a woman as close to his mother as possible, and you two are as close as I've found in Konoha."

Anko blushed and chuckled, and Yugao grinned as well, he just likened them both to one of their heroes, which for kunoichi is as high in appreciation as you can get, except to exceed said hero. With that Anko got back on mission, "So, what did you learn from Haku," Team Seven's sensei asked?

Naruto smiled back, "not much really, just there _might_ be division in the enemy ranks, but I wouldn't stake too much on that, according to mom and dad," he said tapping his head, "the most divisive group, could come together if their passionate enough about their goal, to put their differences aside. I did feel Hikari here for a minute, at about the time you two showed up, but I don't think Haku knew who I was. They've only ever seen me in my full travel gear. I took my hat off and acted like a laborer for Tazuna's bridge, anyway Zabuza's still laid up, judging by the herbs I helped Haku gather."

"Anything else," Anko asked, mentally doing calculations?

"I'd say our timetable of a month is spot on, which means Zabuza will be up on his feet by the end of the week," Naruto concluded. "Oh, one more thing, I don't know how relevant it is, but Haku is a woman, she insists on being considered a guy, but she's definitely female."

Yugao looked at him critically, "How do you know this, Naruto?"

Naruto thumbed over his whisker marks, "these help me sense the different pressures and flows of an object, even wearing clothes provides little barrier, air still moves between the thread and reacts with skin and tells me what I need to know."

Yugao nodded smiling, "just checking, Dear." She handed him his coat and he got dressed, he was beginning to feel naked when he was not wearing his coat.

Anko mused, "you're right, her gender issues won't stop us from taking her down, or out if we have to," she concluded. "Now on to the other thing we talked about tonight, I'm okaying the expedition to Uzumaki to get a blade or two, but no sight-seeing, get what you need if there are any and get back here." They nodded to the senior ninja on the mission.

* * *

They made it back to the house and consulted with Tazuna, Inari was sent to bed, and the rest of the genin were gathered around them. Tazuna laid a few charts on the table, with some rulers and a compass, and they were consulting them. In his mind, his parents were replicating the chart to its exact details. Naruto was asking for fix points, and astronomical information, the same information ship navigators would need, when asked why he said, "Navigating by air is the same as navigating by sea, you need to know where you are in relation to your destination, and since we're going at night, and hopefully be back by morning, I'll need star data."

"Um, Naruto aren't you forgetting one little detail," Sakura asked?

"Like what Sakura," Naruto asked, "don't think, I've missed anything?"

"How about the fact that Yugao is going with you, when she doesn't know the shinhenge, since you once said, that you would only teach your wife," Sakura reminded him of that little detail? Yugao narrowed her eyes at Sakura, then looking over at Naruto, they shared a look and Yugao nodded in resignation.

"That's true," Naruto informed her, " but she doesn't have to be married to me, if she's already an Uzumaki."

All eyes in the room, except Anko, were wide with astonishment, and the silence was deafening. They looked over at Yugao, who returned the look with a calm and steady gaze, and only said two words, "Clan business."

"I'll be damned," Tazuna rasped!

"My Kami," exclaimed Tsunami!

The two others, just nodded at her words, Anko strutted over to Naruto adding an extra sway to her hips and leaned into Naruto. She started fingering his shirt, "if you're so dead set on only teaching the one that marries you the shinhenge, do you think you could consider me, as a suitress, Na-ru-to-kun?"

"Of course," Naruto stated, then continued with a devilish grin, "as soon as you admit the food of the gods is Ramen, out loud and in public." He was smiling, like it was a joke, but his eyes held a seriousness that had nothing to do with what he asked her to admit.

Anko nodded imperceptibly, before allowing her eyes to go wide, like he had just gravely insulted her, "Never," she stage whispered, "I get by just fine with the regular transformation, I don't need your shinhenge," she said loudly in her normal voice. Her hands were by her side, moving slightly, and Yugao came over and pushed Naruto aside roughly, and hugged her best friend. Then began whispering with her friend, then Yugao looked at him with a glower.

Inside Yugao, was amazed at how her boyfriend thought to take precautions with the most unlikely scenarios. It was like he was a seasoned veteran, and it did not matter that he was likely taking advice from his parents, two of the most successful ninja in the world. If only all ninja had that kind of advice when they started out. They were giving him advice, he did not have to heed it, and showed great wisdom when he did. Most genin his age thought they knew it all, and could do it better than the previous generation, but Naruto actually listened to what they had to say. Suddenly Yugao, was so proud of her man that she could just about burst.

They filed out of the house and into the yard, and Naruto led Yugao up to the roof of Tazuna's house. "Do you know the form of the Kiri nighthawk, Yugao," Naruto asked?

Yugao thought, "No Naruto, I don't, sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay," her boyfriend said softly, "I'll teach it to you, with your permission the quick way?"

She looked at him and knew she could trust him. Hell, she already trusted him, that came before the love, she gazed into his eyes and nodded, "Thank you for asking permission, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, stepping up to her, and cupping her chin, "You may be my girlfriend, and my wife someday, but I know I don't own you and never will," his Rinnegan blazed to life, "Human Path: Knowledge Transfer," Naruto whispered. The Rinnegan flashed brightly in her eyes, and instinctively she blinked rapidly. He held her chin firmly and maintained eye contact with her, in her mind images and sensations filtered into her brain, and ran all over her body, he was not simply teaching her intellectually, but giving her body the memories of changing into a nighthawk on occasion. In a flash it was over, and she got a severe headache, and her muscles and limbs ached like they had pushed a boulder up a hill all day.

"Damn," Yugao exclaimed, "I hate that jutsu," as the headache and muscle fatigue faded.

"Sorry, Yugao-koi," Naruto said regretfully, "you know I don't like using it, but it usually takes a week to learn a new animal form, and time is of the essence."

"I know, baby," Yugao smirked, "but I still prefer the old-fashioned way of learning."

"Me too," Naruto grinned, and they laughed together. They started to lean in for a kiss, it was a quick kiss, but it lingered, they got back on mission. "Ready," Naruto asked the woman he loved?

"Ready, genin," she smiled.

They fixed the image of their intended form in their minds as a mold, then engaging their chakra they channeled it all around their bodies, liquifying their bodies, and filling the mold of the Kiri nighthawk. The family they were staying with could not believe their eyes, before them had stood, two red blooded human beings, now in their place were two perfect specimens of Mizu Chordeilinae, a predatory bird indigenous to all coasts in the world, they could tell who was whom, because the area that was usually white on the wings and tail had the hair color of each individual. They could recognize the purple of Yugao's hair, and the sun-kissed blonde of Naruto. "Unreal," Tazuna exclaimed in disbelief!

The blonde tipped nighthawk gave three chirps, and they took off fluttering rapidly, their clones watching as their masters, went and flew away.

* * *

The two nighthawks flew up high into the air, well above the tree line, flapping their wings rapidly as they gained altitude. Despite the urgency of their mission, the couple exalted together, cavorting through the air in an elegant dance. Before this mission, the only times they had been able to go out on real dates was when they flew over to Tanzaku Gai, they could never be seen together in Konoha, lest questions be asked about their relationship. Now, that they have discovered, that not only do people know but were accepting of their relationship. They looked forward to the end of this mission, so they would no longer have to hide their feelings for each other. The kiss on the rooftop felt good, because it was out in the open, the first one they shared with Konoha personnel watching.

After a few seconds of playing around, Naruto began flying in circles to orient themselves and find North, and the star known as Polaris. Nighthawks are migratory birds, with an internal compass, and their eyes perfect for seeing tiny insects in the air, were also perfect for finding stars, and fix points on the ground. The sensory attunement they practiced for the last two weeks, transferred with them when they henged, and that along with the nighthawks already powerful senses allowed them to find their direction pretty quickly. They followed the stars south over the entire Land of Waves, and out over the open oceans, where they caught an excellent night wind which pushed them along rapidly.

In no time, they began to spot the landmarks ships use to navigate away from their homeland and used them in reverse to navigate toward Uzumaki Island. They began to descend toward the island in ever tightening circles. Naruto and Yugao did not look for a landing spot right away, they scouted the area first, taking in the devastation they found as they flew overhead. Their ancestral home was not as big as Konoha, of course not, because only one family lived here, their family, the Uzumaki. As they flew over, they spotted the whirlpools that surrounded the island, for a brief moment, perhaps a second, they felt a tug as if they could feel the power of the whirlpools, even in the air.

It was not a Village, it was a single castle. The main tower of Uzumaki Castle was situated on a plot of land, roughly one square mile in area. It was built on two raised platforms of landfill supported by sheer walls of cut rock, each overlooking a sheer cliff. The central castle building was five stories on the outside and built atop a tall stone foundation to protect its occupants from attackers. The castle itself was unusual, unusual because surrounding the huge edifice, total destruction could be seen. Every building leading up to the towering monolith was in total ruin, not one stone stood upon another, and the grounds themselves had huge perfectly hemispherical divots. The smallest of the divots were only ten yards in circumference, obviously these were leftovers from powerful Earth jutsu. There were just as many other kinds of damage adjacent to the castle, scorch marks from lightning could be seen from the air, even after all this time, there was also flood damage so severe it washed the land free of anything, that would ever grow there again. The total scope of the devastation, was so severe that the huge castle appeared to have been built upon a butte, jutting up out of the landscape. What made the castle itself so unusual, was that it was unblemished. The castle itself was unscathed, untouched by the apocalyptic scene surrounding it.

The nighthawk that was Naruto screeched and hissed his curiosity over the dichotomy they were witnessing. Yugao cooed her reply, as they circled the castle looking for a place to land. They spotted a small place exactly one hundred yards long, and ten yards wide extending out from what appeared to be the main gate. As they approached, they could feel a barrier of pure chakra wash over them, that had the taste, they guessed was the best word to describe it, of their own chakra. Naruto was already shifting back to his true form before he completely landed, and his girlfriend was not far behind. They looked at each other, and laughed, then they came together, and their lips met in a passionate, celebratory kiss. Stepping back Naruto's woman gazed into his eyes, "I've been wanting to do that all night, when we get back, I'm officially changing the name on my ninja license, from Uzuki to Uzumaki. I'm tired of denying who I am," she declared, "and I'm sick and tired of hiding my relationship with you, Naruto-koi. The way I've been behaving is disgraceful, like I'm afraid to be seen with you, or ashamed to be your girlfriend," cupping his face she leaned down to kiss him again, "when in fact, it makes me proud to be your woman."

Naruto grinned, "Thank you, and I know you weren't ashamed of me," he returned her kiss, then stepping back he turned and looked at the gate of the Castle. "I wasn't expecting something as magnificent as this, were you?"

She shook her head, "No, I was expecting it to look a little like Konoha, or at least like Hokage Tower, but this is at least twice as big."

Naruto nodded, "Did you feel the tug from the whirlpools as we flew over them, and the chakra wall we flew through on the way here?"

"Yes," Yugao affirmed, "it felt like they would, and could suck me into nothingness, and the barrier felt like it was testing us or sampling us."

"Well, dad and mom felt them too, and Kurama," Naruto informed her, "they said they were Time-Space jutsu, dad said they felt a little like the Hiraishin."

"That's likely why the Castle has remained so unscathed, while the rest of the landscape is such a mess," Yugao guessed, "Time-Space barriers are said to be impenetrable, except by specific things."

Naruto shrugged, "dad says, you're probably right," then with a self-deprecating smile, added, "I'm still struggling just to learn wind and water jutsu, I'm nowhere near ready in fuinjutsu to try learning Time-Space jutsu yet."

Yugao smiled at him, "don't beat yourself up over it, honey," she said coming up behind him and hugging him from behind, "I'm a chunin, and I only know the theory behind such high-ranked jutsu." They turned and walked to the main gate, like most things about their ancestral home it was not like anything they had experienced before. It was round for one thing, with the Uzumaki spiral in the center, and for another, they did not see hinges for it to swing upon, nor did they see a rail for it to slide. Instead they saw a huge, blood-red, monolithic stone wheel that no one living, or dead could ever hope to force open.

The spiral in the center was not painted on, but seemed to be part of a mechanism, perhaps to open the gate. The central hub reminded Yugao of a capstan for raising and lowering a ship's anchor. The gate was encircled by twelve-stone carvings, they were carved into the symbols for the eleven planetary bodies in their solar system, and the twelfth was the Uzumaki spiral again. "I think it was a good thing you decided to tag along Yugao-koi, because I don't think I could've opened the gate by myself." Naruto stood studying the edifice, "I have never been able to produce more than twelve Chains at a time."

"I agree," Yugao said pointing, "that center section seems designed for my Chains, and I think the carvings are locks."

Naruto nodded, "Let's get into position, I think it'll be easier for you if you're right under the capstan."

Yugao nodded, but before turning to walk toward the door - gate no longer seemed to be an appropriate term - turned and wrapped him in her arms, she kissed him full on the lips, "for luck." She smiled at him before sauntering over to her position, swaying her hips a little more than usual, she looked back and caught him staring at her, and with a coy smile, extended her chains wrapping them securely, and thickly around the capstan.

Naruto cleared his throat, and mind, getting to work. He extended two Chains at a time, the first two were of the Sun and Uzumaki, then Mercury and Pluto, Venus and Uranus, Earth and Neptune, Luna, and Saturn, and finally Mars and Jupiter. Naruto had never formed such complex shapes with his Adamantine Chains, he was not straining or anything he just wondered how versatile they were? He twisted his Chains and easily turned the locks to the left, like they were normal locks, in his heart he felt like the master returning to his home after a long trip.

Yugao felt the door loosen, she turned the capstan to the right by working her Chains, like a pulley system. The huge door began rolling to the right into the wall, she quickly retracted her Chains, but the wheel kept receding into the wall. Naruto walked up beside her and took her hand. Just inside the massive door there was a portcullis, and etched upon it were two blood seals, they looked at each other and shrugged. Biting their thumbs, they infused it with their chakra, and smeared the blood and chakra on the blood seals. The seals pulsed as if they were reading their life story up until this point, then from inside they heard a clang and stepped back as the metal door rose into the ceiling.

The entrance hall was a massive room and the dominant color was crimson red, with rich brown, wooden paneling. Directly across from the entrance was a short central staircase, leading to two other staircases branching off from the first staircase, leading deeper into the castle. The rest of the room was modestly decorated. Dominating the room was a huge crimson carpet, trimmed in gold, the design on the carpet was a huge representation of the Uzumaki Spiral done in gold, and two statues made of pure gold, the first of a woman and the second a man, stood across from each other on the back third of the rug.

Clutched in the woman's hand were two katana in a back harness which when worn, would be configured in an X across her back. The man was standing with an O-katana, held with his left hand over the pommel and leaning against his leg. They looked at each other thinking the same thing, _It can't be that easy, could it?_ They stepped forth across the carpet and as soon as their feet touch the spiral their worlds go blank.


	8. Mission to Wave: Great Uzumaki Bridge

**Mission to Wave, Part 5**

* * *

 **Three days later…**

Anko Mitarashi, paced back and forth around Tazuna of Wave's living room floor. It has been three days since two of her people left on an expedition to find one of them a weapon, that he could use in the fight that was surely coming, between themselves and the forces of world-renowned tycoon, Gato of Gato Trading. Three days on an expedition that should have only taken a night and a morning at the most to complete. Anko continued walking the floor of their employer's home and came face-to-face with two clones of the two people she was missing.

One was a woman, with purple hair, tall, and attractive, considered beautiful by anyone's standards, like a flower, a purple rose, and this rose had some of the sharpest thorns in the world. Her name, was Uzumaki Yugao, also known as Ultraviolet, chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, ANBU designation: Neko or Cat, and one of Anko's best friends, and her kohai, when Anko was still Hebi or Serpent, in ANBU. In spite of Anko's two years on Yugao, there have only been a few other people in her life, Anko had more affection for, and could rely on as much as the woman in question.

Turning her head, a fraction to the right and craning her neck lower, brought Anko's stare to the second clone in the room. Dressed in a longcoat, a boonie hat, and wraparound shades, stood a preteen boy, he was short for his age, but carried himself as if he was taller than everyone, the only part of his face that was visible held a mouth, _a mouth I want to kiss,_ that loved to smile, _or make clever remarks_ , she mused, and on each cheek were six lines, that he called whisker marks, a side-effect for keeping a monster at bay. If his hat and glasses were off, there would be a head of blonde hair as bright as the Sun, and a set of intelligent, honest, violet-eyes, _that I could stare into all day,_ which held a mind that while young, held a great deal of promise. His full-name was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, a genin for Team Seven, also known as, Viper Team, Jinchuriki for the Nine-tailed Fox, godson to Uchiha Mikoto, Godaime Hokage for Konohagakure no Sato, and one of Anko's kids, _and the man I'm falling in love with_.

The clones stared back at her impassively, they were not the only clones walking around the yard. They had been in existence since their makers had left at night in the forms of Kiri Nighthawks, winging their way to the ancestral home of their clan. A clan they believed, up until three days ago, had only one-member left, the Uzumaki clan. That the clones still existed was the only solace that came to the woman, because if their makers died, they would pop out of existence. The clones themselves, told her that much, but what could be keeping them she continued to wonder? She turned back to continue her pacing, when out in the yard there was a shout of alarm from the clones.

The Snake Mistress of Konoha, rushed out to see what the ruckus could be, not daring to hope for anything. She looked to where the clones were pointing, and as she looked up in the sky she saw what she thought was a meteor. That thought held, right up until it took a sharp left and began descending straight for her position. The speed it was moving was as incredible, as it was startling, the streak of fiery light became sharply defined, and Anko began to make out hooves. She blinked her eyes thinking they were playing tricks on her, but as she looked again her mind confirmed that what she saw, was not an illusion. It was a horse racing across the sky, straight for Tazuna's home, it galloped through the night sky as any other such creature would across a prairie. If that was not enough to make Anko's jaw drop, the damn thing seemed to be made of pure fire, she could see with her newly attuned senses that its mane, hooves, all eight of them, and tail, were made of solid flame, but it did not seem to have a solid body either, the fire seemed to outline it, in sharp relief against the night sky. As it ran, not gallop, not canter, but flat out ran, in its wake it left a long trail of flame across the sky, which was why Anko thought it was a meteor when she first saw it.

As her astonishment took its course at the creature barreling toward her, her eyes began to make out figures sitting astride the animal. She looked more closely, and noticed they numbered two, the one in front was shorter than the one behind, and the one in the rear was keeping their arms around the one in front, holding them around the waist, as if to prop them up. They were close enough now, that Anko could clearly tell they were the two people she had been missing for three days. Yugao and Naruto, _thank you, Kami-sama,_ were returning and it seemed the one she loved was hurt, but alive. She breathed a sigh of relief, she would not have to return to the Hokage and explain why she allowed one of her kids, to die on a fool's errand.

The horse came in hot in more ways than one, it did not even slow when it touched down outside the yard, it just stopped. Yugao jumped down carrying three katana with her, two were strapped to her back in a harness, which looked like an 'X' configuration, the other one was longer and strapped to her left hip. To Anko, it was unfamiliar to her, it was in a black sheathe like Akai Shi, but that blades sheathe had the markings 赤い死 (Red Death) in red, this one was completely black, almost like a solid shadow. Ultraviolet's feet were not on the ground an instant before turning and gently lifting, her stricken boyfriend from the back of the horse. Yugao cradled him gently in her arms, and nodded thanks to her mount, which it returned, but it otherwise stayed where it was, not moving a… _muscle?_

Anko was next to her best friend in an instant, ready to ask her some questions, but a warning glare from the woman, said she was in girlfriend mode right now. _I may know what my feelings for the genin are now, but Yugao was there first and her will be done, where Naruto's welfare was concerned. Plus, I can't act on my feelings until Naruto, becomes chunin, or is otherwise not my student._ Anko moved ahead of the couple to hold the door open, which at least got a nod of gratitude. Yugao carried Naruto up into their bedroom and laid him reverently on her own bed. "Will you get Sakura, please Anko," Ultraviolet asked gently, eyes not leaving her man's face, "I believe he's just mentally and emotionally exhausted, but I want at least a medical professional's opinion on that?"

"I never thought I'd see the day, when he could run out of stamina," Anko smiled, "but I'll get her." The violette (purple-haired) woman smiled at that, before returning to her vigil over her boyfriend. It was night, so most of the house was abed, as Anko went to get her other kid.

Sakura wordlessly obeyed her sensei, _as if I need to be asked to take care of my_ brother _without blood_ , she thought. She came in, and began to channel her medical chakra, though at her skill level, even with all her training all she could do was assess him and heal minor injuries. When she was finished she confirmed Yugao's assessment, "he's just tired, he'll need a day of rest and a healthy meal and he'll be right as rain," Sakura prescribed. Then looking at the chunin added, "the same can be said for you, Uzuki-san, you only seem marginally better than my idiot brother here," she said in false annoyance, but there was a gentle fondness in her voice also, "I'm invoking medic-nin's privilege and ordering you to do the same thing Naruto is doing now: sleep."

"Uzumaki," Yugao snapped, "from now on you will call me, by my real name, Uzumaki Yugao, Lady of the House of Uzumaki!"

* * *

Yugao and Naruto slept in the same room that night, and Anko bunked with Sakura. When Sasuke woke up the next morning and came down for breakfast he saw one of the clones that had been under foot for half a week. He saw the clone sitting with Anko, Sakura, and Tazuna's family, he ignored it at first, until he heard the topic of conversation. "We were tested you see, nothing in our world is ever given freely, we were tested to prove our worth as Uzumaki," the Yugao 'clone' was saying.

"What kind of test," their sensei asked?

"We had to re-experience our worst memories," came the answer, "I have quite a few from comrades I failed to save, to mistakes I made, even the lives I took to serve my Village. I have come to terms with most of them over time, but for Naruto, his entire childhood is just one bad memory. Whether it was the indifference of the citizens, or the night of his fourth birthday, or nearly starving to death, it was just one long memory that did not seem to end."

Tazuna grunted, "all that for a couple of swords seems excessive."

Yugao snorted a laugh, "if the testing was just for the swords, you'd be right, but that's not why we were tested."

Finally, Sasuke's brain woke up, "Wait, you're the real Yugao-san," then looking around, "where's Naruto?" Sasuke had been worried about his best friend the whole time he'd been gone, he just did not want to show his weakness, in front of the other members of _his_ family without blood.

Yugao smirked, and answered the youngest Uchiha's question in the order, and speed he asked them, "yes I am the real me, and my boyfriend is resting in my bed, he was exhausted last night."

Sasuke got a nose-bleed, at the notion of Naruto being exhausted in his girlfriend's bed. "I should have known, after that scene in mom's office, only a boyfriend, would be allowed to stand behind a kunoichi, on the three-year mission, like that," Sasuke smirked. Then he smiled, "So, that's why he stopped going on and on about, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said blabbering away.

"What did you say," Sakura asked?

"Oh, oops," Sasuke said as his face heated up, "never mind me, go back to what you were talking about," he began to feel like a mouse in a house full of cats, and a snake.

Yugao was leaking Killer Intent and looking at Sakura, "you can't have him, genin," she stated possessively, placing her hand over Anko's, to reassure her that she has not been ousted as Yugao's potential sister-wife, "got it? I'm already planning on creative ways to get rid of a certain Hyuga heiress, and a few Uchiha-sluts, for thinking to take my guy from me," Yugao growled, "don't make me add a pinkette to my list."

Sasuke sweat dropped, _better warn Hina-koi to watch out for a jealous ANBU when we get back._ It was kunoichi business and even the most powerful shinobi, knew not to stick their noses into kunoichi business. Even the most loving kunoichi, will not think twice, before figuratively gutting her boyfriend like a hog, for getting between two kunoichi in a fight. _I'll just tell Hinata, to be careful how she interacts around Naruto, and then get my ass out of the way._

Sakura gulped, "I completely understand, and even if you weren't together, I'm not interested in Naruto that way, he's more like a brother to me than anything else," turning her eyes to look at the youngest Uchiha, "I like men with dark hair."

Yugao continued to look at the younger woman a little longer, before grinning sweetly, "then we can be friends, just make sure your appetites don't start wandering to blondes." Then turning back to the bridge-builder and getting serious again, "the testing wasn't for the swords, old man, but for Uzumaki Isle itself."

Their mouths hung open, "you mean…" they asked?

"That's right, when you look at me and Naruto, you are looking at the only two people, Uzumaki or not, that the Island will allow to set foot on unless, we bring them there ourselves, we are now Lord," she said gesturing in the direction of her room toward Naruto, then pressing a hand to her chest, "and Lady Uzumaki, if there are other Uzumaki in the world, they no longer have a claim to Uzumaki Isle." She gave them a few minutes to get used to the idea, before going on, "That's our Uzumaki tale in a nutshell, there are details Naruto and I need to iron out with the Hokage, but that'll have to wait until after this mission. What have we missed since we've been gone, Zabuza should be coming at us any day now."

Anko nodded, smiling gratefully to her friend for not forgetting about her potential claim to her, at the moment, student, "we haven't done any training since you two left, the three of us have accompanied Tazuna to the construction site every day and leaving the clones here to protect Tsunami and Inari. The bridge is almost complete, I have a feeling Gato may start getting desperate enough to take hostages."

Yugao nodded, "It's what I would have done, I wonder what's been holding him back," she mused, "Hikari wasn't poisoned, she could've handled a mission like that?"

Tazuna spoke up, "It won't matter, because by this time next week, the bridge will be connected to Hinokuni, part of the agreement between Fire and Wave is mutual protection from both nations. If he were going to try something, today would be the best day to do it."

"Then we should amp the protection around the bridge as much as possible," Yugao proposed, "bring the clones with us, to guard the workers as well. Gato may try quantity over quality."

"What about the house," Tazuna asked, "my family would be in danger if we took all the clones with us, I'm not worried for myself, but my family is all I have?"

Yugao nodded, but answered, "With Naruto here even asleep, which he should come out of in a little while, your daughter and grandson are in good hands."

"I agree," Sasuke added, "Naruto has more chakra than all of us put together, he could make a thousand clones, before he even gets winded."

"However," Anko puts in looking at their client, "it's up to you, as the client you have a say in what we do to protect you."

Tazuna looked down at the table as he thought, _I wouldn't stop building the bridge even if Gato killed my family. This bridge, it's not just for them, that I'm building it, but for everybody in Wave, I knew that my family could suffer when I undertook this project. If I hid behind my family like a few of the people who started this project with me but quit, then there wouldn't even be a bridge to protect._ Turning his head, the old man, looked at his family, who were looking at him, even Inari looked at him with love and faith. "There are things worth fighting, and dying for in this world, even if I lost my family before this was over, I would still finish this project. Let's go, it's time to finish what I started, and to Hell with Gato!"

* * *

Sometime after breakfast, the ninja, Tazuna, and all the clones assembled in the yard. The horse Yugao and Naruto arrived on last night, stood stalk still where it had landed last night, though by the light of day it looked more like smoke, than flame. When Sasuke went to touch it, Yugao called out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naruto insisted he get on her first, after summoning her, even when he could barely stand." She gestured to one of her clones, who walked over and touch the horse, in a flash the clone was incinerated, sending the pain of its demise, as well as all other concepts and experiences back to Yugao and her clones. Then turned to a Naruto clone, "will you go touch it, please?" He nodded, and walked over and put his hand on it, nothing happened to the clone, the horse even nickered and turned her head affectionately toward her summoner's clone.

"She's a fire-mare from the Deva Path, she belongs to a God named, Wotan, also called All Father, her name is Sleipnir," the clone explained, "the Rinnegan not only gives boss knowledge of this world, but the other Paths as well, and she's the fastest being with legs in existence. The speed she went last night was like a trot for her," then the clone engages his own Rinnegan, "Asura Path: Matter Creation," a lump of coal forms in the clone's hand, "the Boss, thanks you for your help last night, here's a token of appreciation, though it's less than you deserve." The mare nods and neighs and accepts the coal, like it was a sugar cube before dissipating in a stream of smoke, like up a chimney.

Anko turns to Tsunami, "I'm leaving Naruto in your hands, Tsunami-san. He's pushed himself to the limit," she said with warmth, and fondness, "so he may not be able to move very much today."

Yugao steps forward looking Tazuna's daughter in the eye, "please, look after him," she asked? "Your father will be with me, and I'll protect him with my life, just please take care of Naruto."

"What about yourself," Tsunami asked, "you've not had much more time to recover than him?"

"I'll be fine," Yugao told her, "why, do I look wobbly to you?"

"Come on, let's go," Tazuna demanded, and Anko, Yugao, Sasuke, and Sakura, as well as all the clones walked off to the bridge.

* * *

On the second floor of the bridge-builder's home, Naruto finally opened his eyes, then sat up abruptly. "Where is everybody," he listened with all his senses and could not find any of the other ninja downstairs, even the clones were gone? He raced downstairs, and into the dining room, spotting Tsunami there preparing lunch, "Good morning, Tsunami-san" then looking around asked, "Where did everybody go?"

"Oh, Naruto, your sensei, and the rest of the team wanted to let you rest today," she informed him, "so, your girlfriend, and all the rest went to the bridge, they took the clones since the work has spread out over most of the bridge. They were thinking Gato might be getting desperate, and try quantity over quality, but to hedge their bets, they left you here to guard me and Inari," she said motioning to the little boy sitting at the table.

Naruto fingered his chin, taking counsel with his parents, they agreed it was sound strategy, so he nodded, "I've got a bad feeling about today, ma'am." Then looking up at her, "is there someplace you two, can hide for today, I can't put my finger on it, but I have a sneaking suspicion that all their viewpoints are going to be right at the same time."

On the way to the bridge, Yugao, her clones, and Naruto's ranged wide in various animal forms, or remained human. It was one of Naruto's clones who found evidence of the enemy, in the form of a dead pig, and a torn-up swath of forest leading straight back to Tazuna's house. The clone immediately dispelled itself, sending the information to his brothers and maker. One of his clones working with Yugao, told her the news, five minutes later Naruto's clones received their boss's message, and instructions, he'd suggested not telling Tazuna, and that Naruto would protect his family. Everything was relayed to Yugao, who upon return to the party informed everybody that everything was fine.

* * *

Back at the house, from outside, Tsunami's voice could be heard, "Inari, could you give me a hand here?! Inari?!"

"Be right there, Mother," Inari's voice was heard! Behind the house, two men approached the dwelling, one was tall, one short, the tall one was shirtless, with bandages circling his abdominals, and a hakama on his lower half. He had tattoos all over his torso, had scars on his face, and an eyepatch over his right eye.

The short one still had both eyes, which never seemed to blink, two long teardrop tattoos directly below his eyes, and he was covered completely from head to toe. Both of them carried swords, that they seemed to like using if the gleam in their eyes were any indication.

The wall and door were suddenly cut apart from the outside. The tall one, the more homicidal one apparently did the cutting, _Such a waste of energy_ came a stray thought from Naruto. Tsunami turned, looking frightened, and cringed back from the men entering her home through the wall. The short one, the one in charge spoke first, "So, you're Tazuna's daughter," he guessed, "you'll have to come with us, now."

There was a crash, and Inari enters the room, "Mother!"

"No," Tsunami yells, voice full of panic, "don't come out here! Runaway, hurry!"

"Don't move," the tall one yelled, then turned to his companion, "should we grab this one too?"

"No, Gato asked for just one hostage," the short one stated, he was definitely in charge.

The tall one was happy with this news, turning toward Inari pulling his sword up, about to draw, "Alright, then let's waste him!" Then he suddenly felt a bitingly cold gust of wind rush past his body at about the height of his neck. In his field of vision, he saw the back of an adolescent boy in a longcoat, boonie hat with crimson headband threaded through the loops, in his right hand was an O-katana held in the follow-through position as if he had just, cut something, giving a flick of his wrist, the boy flung the tall one's blood off, then deliberately, in slow-motion began returning the blade to its sheathe. When he reached the homing position, the boy clicked the blade home, and the tall one's vision went dark.

The short one was stunned at the speed of the attack because it occurred within the blinks of an eye. One blink, and Tazuna's daughter was cowed on the floor, the second blink and the O-katana appeared in her hand, third blink, she is gone from her position. The short one hears the click and turns just in time to see his partner's head roll forward off his neck. Shorty looks around, but the little boy is nowhere to be seen as if he was never there to begin with, _but that can't be true, right?_

"Thank Kami-sama, I'm only going to have to do it once," the boy said turning to Short-stack, "and I'd rather only absorb one of your souls, both of which are probably so putrid, it'll be all I can do not to puke." The whole time he is speaking, the boy is walking over to Short-round, who is so terrified he does not even have the presence of mind to run, as he looks at the boy's strange-looking eyes, which seem to be rippling. "Human Path: Soul Absorption," the boy said after he placed his palm on Short-shit's temple and called his soul to him. The body of the short-one fell over dead, without a scratch on him.

"Oh, Kami-sama," Naruto exclaimed, "I was right, his soul is like feeding from a pig trough," he said barely holding his lunch down! Then the information coalesced in his brain, "Oh no, I've got to go, Gato's got 50 men he's about to unleash," then thinking about the new information he got, observed, "he really is going with quantity over quality." Naruto made ten clones of his own, and said, "clean this mess up, please," he said gesturing to the corpses, "I guess since they were living creatures, regardless of how they lived their lives, we should at least give them a decent burial, the short one, was Jong-Ho, and the tall one was, Yong."

Turning away from his handy work, _if I time it right, I should get there just before they launch their ambush._ Naruto returns Akai Shi to his left hip, and adds his new blade, Anjin (Dark Edge), to the same side on his back, perpendicular to Totsuka no tsurugi, hilt slanting over the left shoulder of his longcoat. Anjin is much like Akai Shi, whenever he draws it for use, a genjutsu is unleashed that effects all who witness it. It screws with their perceptions making them see three blades, and three Narutos, like the interference patterns in light, which will mess with their timing making it difficult to block or dodge, because they will be too early or too late.

* * *

Back at the Bridge…

It was a good thing Yugao and the ninja team did not tell Tazuna, because as soon as they arrived at the bridge, they found the construction equipment torn up and all his workers beaten to a pulp. "What the hell is this," Tazuna asked?! All the clones formed a circle around Tazuna, they would be a last line of defense.

Anko began to smile sadistically, "It's about time, I've been spoiling for a fight for a month," she shouted extatically! A mist began swirling around the bridge, enshrouding the whole area in fog.

"You and me both, sempai," Yugao sighed, threading her fingers together, then stretching her arms over her head, "all this relaxation has me wound up tight." Thanks to the sensory training they received from the Lord of Uzumaki Isle, the mist no longer gave them pause, but they kept talking even as the mist thickened.

"At least you got some romance out of it," Anko revealed, "I've just been entertaining _myself_ this whole month." They felt no need to give away their advantage, 'make the enemies advantage your own,' and 'let the enemy think their strategy is sound until you show them it is not.' War is deception, not brutality unleashed, and the victors are usually the biggest liars.

Yugao grinned deviously, "you should get yourself a boyfriend."

"Can't I borrow yours," Team Seven's sensei pleaded?

Yugao had a gleam in her eye, "You can," she replied deviously, "if you admit to him, what the true food of the gods is, only then will I consider sharing him."

As they spoke, the genin with them, moved down to the other side of Tazuna and the clones, and stood back to back, to make sure the enemy did not try sneaking up on them. They remained quiet, and calm, remembering the lessons their teammate and brother in all but name and blood, taught them. Sasuke stretching out with his instincts, and letting his senses flood his mind with information. Sakura did the same as her crush, but allowed her feelings and intuition to guide her, and began to fill her mind with the anatomy lessons she was taught by Lady Tsunade herself. Sasuke reached up and pulled his sai from his belt, while Sakura clenched her fists on both hands, 'SNIKT' two claws sprang forth from both gauntlets. Sakura stood in the basic stance of North Star Fist, the style she was learning from Kurenai-sensei, while Sasuke assumed the advanced stance of interceptor fist.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting," came the voice of the Demon of the Mist, "I see you have more people with you than normal, but are these real or just more clones?" Suddenly, eight waterclones of their enemy appeared between both groups of ninjas and their client surrounded by the eighteen-clone army. The only difference was the black tank he wore on his upper torso.

"Zabuza, is that you," Anko called out, "I was beginning to forget, what you looked like?"

"I can see you dressed up for us," a Yugao-clone noted.

"We're flattered, really," said a Naruto-clone, "or is it relieved, that we don't have to watch a half-naked man pirouette on water?"

"He did look like a ballerina on that water," another Naruto-clone noted. All nine Narutos opened their eyes, to show the Rinnegan blazing in all of them, and gave the waterclones pause, which was all that was needed, "Naraka Path: Sañjīva!" All nine Naruto-clones' fingers transformed into fiery-hot, iron claws, the heat was so intense that the water in the clones began to boil almost immediately, yet none of the heat touched their client, or the Yugao-clones. Who collectively drew their katana, which were not Yugao's new blades, but her old. "Go to Hell," the Narutos yelled, as they lashed out at the waterclones at once! The clones of Zabuza flashed into steam which pushed back some of the mist, then rained down on the bridge like Noah's flood. The heat from the iron claws, evaporated the water around the clone army, keeping them dry.

"I see you've still got some tricks up your sleeve," came Zabuza's voice behind them, Haku and Hikari stood behind him, the latter already carrying her nodachi, "you two have your work cut out for you," he addressed them.

"So, it seems," Haku said, from behind her-his mask, as calm as a winter's day.

Anko and Yugao looked at their opponents, but the genin were still unmoving, and kept their backs to each other. The clones had returned to immobility after dispatching the waterclones, their part in this battle was over for now. "I want to thank you Haku," Anko said to him-her. "Because of you, we were able to leave that first fight with nothing more than a little chakra exhaustion, which cleared up by the next morning and allowed us to train to fight your boss, so thanks."

"I guess so," Hikari admitted, then turning to Yugao noticing her new swords, "I see you've got some new toys, Uzuki. I'll look forward to taking them off your hands, AFTER I CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!"

"The name's Uzumaki," she announced proudly, "by the way Hikari," Yugao told her, "I hope you _went_ before you got here, because the last time we fought, I could smell the stench for hours, after you ran away from a ghost."

Hikari stared straight ahead, she did not even glance to the side at Zabuza. That little episode had cost her Zabuza's respect, and love, he could not even look at her after, let alone be _with_ her. "It won't happen again, bitch," she hissed, "this time I'm gonna gut you like a deer."

"We'll see," Ultraviolet said casually, then she was gone, one moment she was there, and the next she was passing the missing-nin from Kumo on her left, there were two flashes as Yugao went by her. Hikari dodged to her right and behind Zabuza, deflecting the lunge, which had not taken her completely by surprise, just the speed her foe went from standing still to full out attack. Yugao now stood with both katana out, these were her gifts from Uzumaki Isle, they both looked like ordinary katana, what was unique about them, they seemed to alter their user's physiology somewhat. One eye turned a deep- blood red, and another was the darkest violet possible for the human eye to perceive, the red eye could see infrared wavelengths, and the violet, could see in the ultraviolet range. That was nothing compared to what was happening internally to Yugao, her nerves were now firing at the speed of light, all of them. Brain cells, nerve endings, even her autonomic reactions were ramped up to the speed of light. "I don't have time to waste on you, so I'm going to finish you off quickly and help my partner."

Hikari stared defiantly at her rival, her eyes were filled with anger, and KI, "I don't need you, showing me any mercy, bitch," she screeched, "give me everything you got."

"As you wish," Ultraviolet said, in a calm, unemotional voice. Hikari got in her stance, Yugao got into hers, then shot forward, leaving a crater in the bridge where Lady Uzumaki was standing, her blades broke the sound barrier, the sonic boom could be heard for miles, and sounded like the roar of a giant. Hikari got a wide disbelieving look in her eyes. The former Kumo-nin, tried to bring her blade up to block, but by the time she could, Yugao's blades were there. Her chainmail offered no protection, links were flying everywhere, Yugao moved behind and hamstrung Hikari with the left blade. Hikari screamed in great pain, then showing mercy on her, Ultraviolet removed Hikari's pretty head at her shoulders, with a right, backhand slash.

Uzumaki Yugao's face was solemn, she never liked taking a life, but it's something she had to accept, or quit being a ninja. Neko swung her blades out wide, flinging Hikari's blood from her blades in an all too familiar maneuver motion, this brought the blades around, and into the sheathes on her back. As she homed the swords and released them, her perceptions, and physiology returned to normal. She looked around and noticed that she was not needed, as her other allies were mopping up their battles, and just as they dispatched their foes, the sky-turned a crimson-red. She turned around looking for him and spotted an army of thugs, near the unfinished section of the bridge. Yugao just smiled and thought with excitement, _my boyfriend's back._

* * *

Down the Bridge… Sakura and Sasuke

"I see you've still got some tricks up your sleeve," came Zabuza's voice behind them, Haku and Hikari stood behind him, the latter already carrying her nodachi, "you two have your work cut out for you," he addressed them.

"So, it seems," Haku said, from behind her-his mask, as calm as a winter's day.

Anko and Yugao looked at their opponents, but the genin were still unmoving, and kept their backs to each other. The clones had returned to immobility, after dispatching the waterclones, their part in this battle was over for now. "I want to thank you, Haku," Anko said to him-her. "Because of you, we were able to leave that first fight with nothing more than a little chakra exhaustion, which cleared up by the next morning and allowed us to train to fight your boss, so thanks."

"I guess so," Hikari admitted, then turning to Yugao noticing her new swords, "I see you've got some new toys, Uzuki. I'll look forward to taking them off your hands, AFTER I CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!"

"The name's Uzumaki," she announced proudly, "by the way, Hikari," Yugao told her, "I hope you _went_ before you got here because the last time we fought, I could smell the stench for hours after you ran away from a ghost."

Hikari stared straight ahead, she did not even glance to the side at Zabuza. That little episode had cost her Zabuza's respect, and love, he could not even look at her after, let alone be _with_ her. "It won't happen again, bitch," she hissed, "this time I'm gonna gut you like a deer."

"We'll see," Ultraviolet said casually, then she was gone, taking Hikari with her.

Haku remained as unmoving as the weather and seemed less volatile than her-his female counterpart. "They're impressive, even if they were one tenth the strength of the original waterclone jutsu, those clones destroyed them all."

"Whatever is going on with those eyes, or what those claws are, I don't know," Zabuza told him-her, "but they still gave us the advantage with that move, now use it!"

"Right," she-he said, before disappearing in a blur.

The next thing Tazuna and the clones perceive, Haku is spinning rapidly toward them like a cyclone. However, before he-she got too near, Sakura and Sasuke jumped between them and the boy-girl. Sasuke moved forward with his sai, blocking Haku's forward momentum. Haku deflected the sai with a senbon, which snapped in half. Sakura appeared behind the boy-girl throwing a clawed fist into Haku's head, but Haku dodged at the last second, causing the blade of the claw to scratch his-her mask. Haku jumped away from the pair to gain some distance. Sasuke was right on him-her, not letting up for an instant, using the pommel of one sai to increase the damage of his punches, and prongs with the other to hook the boy-girl's clothing to slow Haku's movements. Suddenly, Haku's movements became completely predictable to Sasuke, as if he-she were moving through molasses. When Haku would push back to gain some distance, Sakura would be there with her claws, and was devastatingly accurate with them, piercing nerve bundles, and pulse points that were taking their toll.

Sasuke and Haku had a particularly intense exchange and came down in an equally strong block. "We want the bridge-builder, not you," Haku said, hoping to buy time for his-her special jutsu, "if you back down, we won't have to kill you."

"What, and continue letting Gato ruin this country, and its people," Sakura asked?

"Even if it wasn't our mission to protect him and his family," Sasuke told him-her, "we would still do everything in our power to stop your employer."

"You're making a mistake, I've gained two key advantages," Haku informed them, "one we're surrounded by water, and two I've engaged one of your hands, therefore you only have one free hand to defend yourself." Haku brought up his-her other hand and began to make one handed signs.

However, it was Haku, who made the mistake, he-she forgot he-she was fighting two people. Sakura moved in going on her intuition, and simply thrust with her claws. Sakura's claws pierced Haku's wrist, and the sexually confused teen screamed out in agony. Sasuke quickly looped around behind Haku, grabbed her-him from behind and, "KKRACKK" broke her-his neck. Haku dropped bonelessly to the ground, finally his-her mask broke, and they looked upon **her** face. "She truly was a beautiful woman," Sasuke observed. Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura, "You were awesome, Sakura-chan," then blushing he scratches his chin, "and you look beautiful when you fight!" _Not as lovely as Hinata-koi any day of the week, but still pretty, Sakura's style seems perfect for her._

Sakura also blushed, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she said to him, but Inner Sakura is saying, _"Sha, eat that Ino-buta, Sasuke's mine!"_ Then looking at his eyes for the first time, she looked at them closely, then laughing and jumping with excitement, she pulled out a compact and shoved it into his hands, "your eyes, look at your eyes, Sasuke-kun!"

When he did, he was about ready to jump for joy too, then he remembered when Haku's movements became easier to read and intercept, _it finally happened_ , he finally acquired the Sharingan. It was only the first stage, but the more he used them the more they will mature. Then as he was reveling in his achievement, the sky turned crimson-red, but instead of feeling fear he felt giddy with anticipation.

* * *

Middle of the Bridge… Anko Mitarashi

"I see you've still got some tricks up your sleeve," came Zabuza's voice behind them, Haku and Hikari stood behind him, the latter already carrying her nodachi, "you two have your work cut out for you," he addressed them.

"So, it seems," Haku said, from behind her-his mask, as calm as a winter's day.

Anko and Yugao looked at their opponents, but the genin were still unmoving, and kept their backs to each other. The clones had returned to immobility after dispatching the waterclones, their part in this battle was over for now. "I want to thank you, Haku," Anko said to him-her. "Because of you, we were able to leave that first fight with nothing more than a little chakra exhaustion, which cleared up by the next morning and allowed us to train to fight your boss, so thanks."

"I guess so," Hikari admitted, then turning to Yugao noticing her new swords, "I see you've got some new toys, Uzuki. I'll look forward to taking them off your hands, AFTER I CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!"

"The name's Uzumaki," she announced proudly, "by the way, Hikari," Yugao told her, "I hope you _went_ before you got here, because the last time we fought, I could smell the stench for hours, after you ran away from a ghost."

Hikari stared straight ahead, she did not even glance to the side at Zabuza. That little episode had cost her Zabuza's respect, and love, he could not even look at her after, let alone be _with_ her. "It won't happen again, bitch," she hissed, "this time I'm gonna gut you like a deer."

"We'll see," Ultraviolet said casually, then she was gone, taking Hikari with her.

Haku remained as unmoving as the weather and seemed less volatile than her-his female counterpart. "They're impressive, even if they were one tenth the strength of the original waterclone jutsu, those clones destroyed them all."

"Whatever is going on with those eyes, or what those claws are, I don't know," Zabuza told him-her, "but they still gave us the advantage with that move, now, use it!"

"Right," she-he said, before disappearing in a blur.

Anko, and Zabuza, just continued to stare at each other, leaking killer intent (KI) at each other, they could hear the chunin, mixing it up somewhere behind the nukenin from Kiri. They were quiet as they faced each other, then the mist suddenly swirled up around Zabuza, and he disappeared. At least he would have, if the Leaf ninja had not been training themselves in fighting blind for nearly a month. True, like Naruto said, his information came from two chunin from Mist Village, while Zabuza was a jonin from the same Village. Just like Anko, there are things jonin know that the lower echelons of Leaf just cannot grasp, things they are taught, or have learned and experienced, and Zabuza was in a league all his own.

Anko felt the Mist stir, as the Demon of the Mist moved through it trying to take advantage of her apparent blindness. She heard the movement of the others while they fought, and smelled the fear on the air from everybody, nobody is ever without fear in a fight. She opened her mouth and a forked tongue slid out tasting the air, then closed her eyes for a moment. Four-days-ago she said, she was making arrangements with some of her summons. What she failed to tell her team, she was beginning her training to become a sage of serpents, and that granted her certain anatomical features, namely her forked tongue, and her eyes snapped open. Instead of her normal, warm brown-eyes, vertical slits took their place, these eyes at the sacrifice of her color vision, allowed her to take in as much light as she wanted, but their most beneficial feature was heat vision, like that of a rattlesnake.

Zabuza was facing her, and faster than a snake strike, Anko's hand and arm moved, from her kunai pouch to throwing position, and loosed; four times she struck with her kunai, four hits, but five targets: larynx, liver, jugular, both lungs between the third and fourth rib on both sides, but the shot to the left lung was thrown harder to get the heart. The hidden mist jutsu abruptly ended as its caster died, silently.

* * *

There is a sudden click, as a cane tapped the bridge. Anko just happened to be looking in that direction, and beheld a large force of people, numbering fifty, all armed to the teeth. "You all just did me a favor," said a very short man, casting a long shadow, "if they had won, I would've had to pay them, now I don't, you all have my gratitude." Standing at the very back of it as far from the fighting as he could possibly get, he was standing on a palette of cement bags piled tall enough to be seen over his army of thugs.

Anko just grinned malevolently, "My, my, you must be Goattoad, I've heard so much about you," then she took on a confused look, "but who are your friends, they don't look like the type to have tea parties?"

A few of his own men snickered, until a dark look from their employer shut them up, "my name is Gato," he shouted, losing his composure for a minute!

"A dwarf's name for a dwarf's stature," Anko retorted, "you should be flattered, Goattoad, it's the least you deserve."

"All right," Gato snapped, regaining his composure, "since there's been a slight change in plans, namely the death of my ninja, fitting with this new plan, you all die right here with that infernal nuisance, Tazuna," then, waving his cane over their heads like a conductor about to begin a performance. Behind Gato, a large pillar of metal slowly rose from below the structure of the bridge, "kill the boys, and the old man, but keep the women …" finally noticing the shadow of the Chain, which was in its sharpest razor-like configuration as it began to whirl, getting faster and faster. The razor's edge, passed through Gato faster than the speed of sound, and it took his head with it.

Some of the thugs had turned to look at their boss, as he stopped in mid-sentence, and watched in awe at the way his life was taken. As their employer's body fell back out of sight, they heard it hit the water with a splash. In his place, holding their boss's head by the hair was an adolescent boy, in a longcoat, a boonie hat, and wraparound shades, and the hilts of two swords; one on his left-hip, the other, peeking over his left-shoulder. The kid looked into the dead eyes of Gato, followed by a look of disgust, then the kid spoke, "if that was what his mind was like, I'm sure glad I didn't take his soul like that, talk about eating from the pigsty, not the trough. My name is Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, Hinokuni," he announced, "leave now," he ordered!

Anko was no less in awe, _Now I know, I'm in love, and what mother wouldn't want her kids to have such a powerful defense,_ Anko thought in wonder?

The rest of the army, hearing a new voice instead of their boss's turned to face the kid. Their mouths also gaped as they were speechless, until one of the smarter ones noticed something. "Hey, he just killed our paycheck," there were several voices of realization, "let's get him!"

Naruto brought one blade forward, he clasped it with his right-hand, and grasped the hilt of the other one over his shoulder with his left-hand, just as the Fox's cloak of yoki enveloped him. A twitch of his eyebrow and he was among them, his blades coming out, turning the sky blood-red for miles-around and causing his enemies to see things; with his blades, so came his Chains, and they began spinning as he moved. He slashed torsos, severed limbs, then mercifully took lives, his whisker sense triggered all over the place, and wherever it triggered that's where he sent a Chain, to pierce or to cleave.

Anko remembered over a month-ago, wondering what would happen, if Naruto added his KI to the fear effect of Akai Shi? Here, she got her answer in spades, as he used the Killer Intent of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, some of the outlaws, literally died from fear; physiologically, they died from heart attacks, but these were young, reasonably healthy men, and more than half fainted. This was also where the other power of Akai Shi activated, while his enemies trembled in fear at his passing, his allies were bolstered, and protected from the Fox's power by a bubble of violet-chakra.

Akai Shi was not the only blade effect bolstered by the power of the Nine-tails, Anjin makes others see three Narutos and three blades, making it difficult to know which blade to try blocking. The Kyūbi's power, rendered such indecision moot, because all three blades were solid. The attacker, even if he guessed correctly and blocked one blade, got nailed by the other two blades, and if they did not block any, were slashed by three blades.

None of his friends joined in the battle, they knew that he was in what was called the zone, where he was nothing, but a big reflex, and could react without thinking.

Finally, thoroughly demoralized, these thugs realized they were outclassed, and began to retreat, some back down the bridge to Wave, but most over the side to swim for their lives. The ones that survived, would never know another night's rest, fore they had nightmares so frightening they would wake up screaming into the night. For the rest of their lives, they dreamed of either: an imposing blonde-man, wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope, decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with (火災, Fire) written on it, thrusting a glowing ball of light into their chests; or a beautiful, red-headed woman, she wore a red, forehead protector with (赤い死, Red Death) written on it, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands at the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard kunoichi flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves, ensnaring them with these heavy chains that came out of her body, the chains would get tighter and tighter and they would feel as if they were suffocating. They preferred the man to the woman any day of the week.

Even in his fugue state, Naruto had the morality to never attack a retreating or fainted enemy, or he would be no better, than they were. By the time it was over the bottom of his longcoat was stained blood-red, he would never be able to wash the stains out completely, of his coat, or his hands, but he learned to live with it, just like when he was four. As Anko watched Naruto's battle, she came to a conclusion, she had it bad, for the only male Uzumaki in the world, and when she looked over at her best-friend, the look in the chunin kunoichi's eyes mirrored her own feelings. _Naruto, whenever we can, by law, consent, and convenience, we're going to put your stamina, to the test,_ thought his sensei.

Naruto cleaned his blades of blood, and other things, then returned them to their sheathes. As he walked out of the pile of corpses, he walked up to Yugao who was smiling with gratitude that he still lived, then pulled him into her arms, and kissed him with such passion, such love and understanding, that he did not know if he could ever return such feelings. But, he promised himself, that he would try with all his might, and enfolded her with his arms, and he never broke a promise, not least to himself. Anko looked upon the scene and dreamed, that she was providing comfort for the man, _yes, man_ , she now knew, she loved, she wished she could hold him and reassure him, not to exclude Yugao, not at all, but merely, to provide her own warmth in addition, to her best friend. _Kami-sama, please allow him to become chunin soon, it is the only way I can be his, without abandoning my other two kids,_ she prayed, _I vow, I will not push him into any exam, if he believes himself not ready to be chunin. I rather he be ours alive than, ours and dead, but I pray that he becomes chunin as soon as possible, so I can have him too._

* * *

On the other side of the unfinished section of the bridge, a (猟師, Hunter-nin) Kumo Ryoshi-nin, who was tracking Momochi Zabuza, and his students, including Ikeda Hikari, and came across the battle. Ryoshi-nin are on indefinite missions to track-down Nuke-nin for their village, one of the few ninja that can cross borders at will, and enjoy a form of diplomatic immunity, from all Yōsonokuni (Elemental Nations), because they provide a necessary service for all nations.

In addition to Missing-nin eradication, they scout and provide data for the publication of Bingo Books, which is shared with all nations. They do not simply provide information on Nuke-nin, but even affiliated (Satonin) from all Villages, and unaffiliated (Ronin), individual ninja or clans, not allied with any Village, the now nearly extinct Uzumaki, were once considered to be a ronin clan. They scout ninja, from genin to Kage, and send that information to their Villages who publish the information in Bingo Books.

This ryoshi, watched the battle unfold from his hiding place, and was enormously surprised to find two Uzumaki, which as far as he knew brought the surviving total, up to three. This was information that would be worth a lot, especially to his cousin, so as soon as the battle was concluded the hunter-nin bugged out for Kumogakure no Sato.

* * *

One week later…

Viper Team and Ultraviolet, stood at the entrance to the bridge, one week after the final fight at the bridge. After Sakura's healing and a few doctors, the construction workers went back to work, and finished the bridge only a day later than promised. Naruto got enough information from Gato's spirit for the ninja to find and ransack all his holdings, and turn them over to the people of Wave, except a pier that the Lord and Lady Uzumaki claimed for ambassadorial purposes. Naruto also assimilated all the information from Zabuza, Hikari and Haku, and offered to teach his team if they wanted anything from the kills. They told Anko and the others, "We need to iron out the details with the Hokage and Daimyo," Yugao said, "but we're going to allow Hinokuni to annex the island, as Leaf ninja, our loyalty is to Fire anyway, this way there won't be any conflict of interest."

Finally, with the bridge complete it was time for the ninja to return to their Village. They may only be getting C-rank pay for this mission, but with Zabuza, the Demon Brothers, and Hikari's bounties in the Bingo Book. Together worth, ®20 million split equally among the five of them, plus Kubikiribōchō alone worth, ®10 million, and Hikari's nodachi for Anko and Yugao respectively, including DNA of the now extinct Yuki Clan, all five ninja would get paid handsomely. Even though Yugao is ANBU and her base pay part of Konoha infrastructure, that did not preclude any bonuses for rogue ninja, or extra weapons that were considered spoils of war.

After they had left, the People of Wave were in a quandary over what to name the bridge, when Inari reminded them that two Uzumaki were among the people who saved their nation. They thought about it and the more they thought about it the more they liked it, therefore, the Great Uzumaki Bridge was christened.

Once out away from Wave, Naruto spoke up, "I know this might sound weird coming from me, but I'm anxious to get back to the Village, as quickly as possible."

Anko looked at her student, "I am too, I just want to relax for a month or two and do some D-ranks, but what did you have in mind?"

Naruto summoned three clones, then together they transformed into horses. Then using the Rinnegan, created saddles and tack on their back, using Asura Path. "Whinnny," Naruto said nuzzling Yugao, she giggled and stepped into her boyfriend's saddle, then leaning into whisper in his ear said, "You should get used to me riding you, Naruto. I plan to do a lot of it with you, once we're married." Naruto nickered nervously, and if a horse could blush this one definitely showed it.

As Anko stepped into her own saddle, she grinned and also leaned over to whisper in the Naruto-stud's ear, "I could get used to being on top of you, I love being your sensei, but not as much as I love you. Do be a good boy and do your best to improve, at your own pace, of course, but as safely and efficiently as you can." This Naruto also shivered, and blushed, then nodded and snorted, and was grateful that a second woman, loved him.

The rest mounted up, and the Narutos took off at a good pace, setting an easy canter. They reached the gates of Konoha by the end of the day. (A/N: Remember they walked from Konoha at the beginning,) Once the others climbed off him, Naruto used the Rinnegan Preta Path again to destroy the saddles and tack. Reverting to human form, they all signed in and made their way to the mission office.

On the way to Hokage Tower, Yugao kept Naruto's hand firmly in hers, letting everybody know how their relationship stood. They dropped the Kiri-nin, and Hikari's heads at the mission office, Kubikiribōchō would be auctioned off, but the R&D bureau would put in the highest bid, and Anko got an additional 90% more than the Bingo Book bounty for the acquisition. While Haku's head was sent to the Hospital for genetics research, Sakura and Sasuke got fifty-grand each for providing materials, being a ninja is dangerous work, but they get compensated for the danger. Their accounts would be credited the appropriate amounts sans taxes. Yes, even ninja pay taxes.

They were shown into the Hokage's office, where they made a full report of everything that happened in Wave. Her reaction to Yugao's revelation of her true name, was largely the same as Anko's, and once she calmed down, they told her about Uzumaki Isle, and their expedition there. Then the fight at the bridge and Naruto's intervention, though she was a proud mom when Sasuke showed her his Sharingan. "You've all had a productive mission, you are dismissed and are on leave for the next two weeks, unless an emergency crops up. Dismissed, Sasuke, I'll see you at home," they all filed out except Yugao and Naruto. Mikoto looked up at them with a raised eyebrow, "Is there something else, you two?"

"Yes godmother, though it's more Clan business than Village," Naruto informed her, Yugao nodded in agreement.

"Very Well, ANBU leave us," Mikoto said, standing up and removing her hat, and robes of office, "now I am Uchiha Mikoto, Lady of House Uchiha, not the Hokage right now."

Yugao began, "As I know from standing guard over you for a few years, I know that you are a real history buff," Mikoto nodded in confirmation, it was one of the things she had in common with Itachi, "and as you know history has a way of distorting the truth," Yugao continued.

"Yes, it is one of the reasons historians, can never rely on just one source," Mikoto put in.

"That's correct," Yugao continued, "when we were on the Island, the full history of the Uzumaki was downloaded into our minds, and one of the distortions of the attack on Uzumaki Isle, is how three Villages, decimated our homeland. Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa had nothing to do with it. The Uzumaki were nearly wiped out in one night by one man."

"Who," Mikoto asked?

It was Naruto who answered, "Uchiha Madara, godmother." Mikoto's mouth dropped open.

* * *

… at Kumogakure no Sato

"Raikage-sama, one of your Ryoshi, have arrived with a scouting report," A, the Yondaime Raikage, has dark skin with a large muscular build, white hair combed back, a small moustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. Like his father, he has pointed canines, giving him a feral appearance when he smiles, and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. Today, A is dressed in a white haori without a shirt underneath and wore the traditional Raikage hat. He has black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders and on his arms wore large, golden vambraces on his wrists, and wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center, black pants with torn ends, Kumo-nin shin guards, and shinobi sandals.

A was casually repping on a dumbbell, while doing battle with the only enemy Kages can never defeat, paperwork. A raised one of his eyebrows, it was highly unusual for hunters to report in directly, they usually sent messenger birds, or courier ninja to deliver scouting reports. They were always reluctant to return to their Village, they would much rather be out in the world collecting bounties, and hunting Nuke-nin. "Send him in," A ordered.

"Hai, Raikage-sama," his secretary bowed, and opened the door to allow his Hunter-nin to enter, before leaving and closing the door.

"What brings a ryoshi in from the cold," A asked, without preamble?

"I bare important information, in light of the Chunin Exams next fall," the Hunter informed the Thunder Shadow.

"How can a genin warrant such a personal visit, Ryoshi-san," A asked?

"Because, not only is he, one of two Uzumaki, living in Konoha," the Hunter began, "he is the Scion of Red Death, herself."

A's mouth dropped open and he was speechless... "Proceed!"


	9. Clash in the Snow: Crimson Vortex

**Ninja Clash in the Snow, Crimson Vortex**

The cold, the snow, the wind that never seemed to abate. There, embedded in a branch of some tree, was a single kunai, and tied around the hilt, a single grey ribbon streamer, rode the wind like a cloud. All around the forest, other used and discarded weapons remained where they were dropped, by the last hands to ever wield them. All was silent now, it was a silence where only the gusting of the wind could be heard, the silence seemed more dramatic, when compared to the cacophony of the battle that raged, now finished.

The remnants of the slain, dotted the field like macabre mushrooms, springing up seemingly at random. At the far end of the field, a lone figure was kneeling, seemingly muttering to himself, "We… have nowhere to go… There's no going… any further." he whispered, "our war ends here." His hair was long, and around his crown, a circle of gold could be seen. He wore a tunic, and breeches with a long-sleeved, loose-fitting shirt. In his hand, point down, buried in the ground, the only thing holding him up as much as he was, he carried a functional ornamental sword.

However, laying on the ground, a man wearing prayer beads, and monk's robes, looking enough like the other man to be his twin, except for a short goat-tee, and shorter hair. "A journey like this… it was impossible."

Nearby, laying against a tree, was another man wearing, what looked like a mask. "This is the end. Let's give up already."

A little further, staring upon the remains of a ruined castle, another figure knelt before it. "There **is** a way," the determined voice of a young woman called out, as she stood abruptly, "have faith," she grated. "We will find it, without fail," she continued hoping to inspire her men.

"But, princess," the first man pleaded in a whisper.

The beautiful woman turned imploringly to them, "you must not give up," she pleaded.

The monk whispered, "Princess…"

Suddenly from atop the ruined castle, a figure stood upon the battlements of the castle, "Princess Gale," he addressed her, "you will go no further!"

The sight of their hated enemy seemed to grant strength and vigor to the exhausted men, as they scrambled to their feet, weapons in hand, and ready to fight their enemy once more. "Mao," one of them screamed in outrage, "this storm, it must be your doing," he said, any confirmation, from their enemy was unnecessary, who just grinned in triumph!

Behind the men, one of the 'dead' soldiers stood, and slashed at the princess, from instincts born of many battles, the woman rolled to the side, avoiding the attack, while drawing her blade. She brought her blade into a thrust position, and lunged, running her attacker through. The thrust was apparently powerful enough to dismantle her attacker, and rip his armor apart…

* * *

 **Konoha Movie Theater**

Naruto and Yugao were enjoying the movie for the most part. Mostly, because they were together, but also because they thought it was a very good movie. While the fight scenes were predictable, and being trained ninja, they saw so many holes in their defense, that an Academy student would be embarrassed to call it a martial art style, the story itself was quite riveting. This was not the first movie they had been to, since their relationship became public just under four months ago.

Besides training, and a few missions outside the village for both ninja – separate of course – and Naruto, writing down everything he learned from the minds and souls of the people he had assimilated, the two lovebirds were nigh inseparable. Not that they were co-dependent, far from it, they each had their friends that they spent time with, and they still maintained separate dwellings, but more and more they tended to spend the night under the same roof. Neither were ready for **that** kind of physical relationship, so when Yugao stayed over at his place, she slept in a separate room from him. In fact, he had even given her a bedroom of her very own, her name on it and everything, for which she could sleep. When he slept over at her place, he also slept in her spare bedroom, vacated only recently by Kurenai, now married into the Uchiha clan.

Anko and Yugao were the only roommates left in the apartment, and they were as close as ever. Bonding over the mutual interest of being in love with the same man, and being okay with it, apparently the prospect of sharing the same man, really cemented their friendship. Though Anko could not make any overt gestures of her feelings, nothing tangible at least, she took to giving him lingering smiles, and when she put her arm around him like when they went to eat, she would give him a squeeze on the shoulder her hand rested on, before letting go of him.

Yugao and Naruto's relationship was strong, and being more public about it, has eased the subconscious tension, that had built up over the months since they became a couple. They did not worry about, what they did on dates, it was more about spending time together than any activity they were doing. In that context, the times they spent training and sparring together could be considered dates to them.

Speaking of training, if the rest of Viper Team noticed their sensei's behavior toward their blonde teammate, they did not say anything about it. There was no reason for them to say anything, because regardless of Anko's actions when off duty, she was still their sensei, and acted like it, she did not give Naruto more time than she gave the other two.

In fact, with Sakura, since she was clanless, Anko devoted most of her training time to Sakura. Since the boys had their own techniques from their clans to learn, Sakura essentially was on her own, and to offset the margin she had two sensei. Anko, her jonin-sensei and dokujutsu-sensei (poisons), and Kurenai, trained her in genjutsu, along with Hinata, and taijutsu, Aikijujutsu and Hokkyokuseiken, three if you count her classes in igakujutsu (medicine) at the Hospital.

The knowledge Naruto gained from the assimilation of Zabuza, Hikari, Haku, Meizu and Gozu, not to mention Gato, and even Jong Ho, have produced awesome dividends. The Kiri-nins' nature affinities were water, and Naruto had only just accomplished basic water manipulation, water drop formation on a leaf, before leaving for Naminokuni, now that Naruto had assimilated the missing-nins' knowledge, he had learned to adapt it to what he learned from his mother's teachings. His mother even approved, doing the same thing, and these teachings had helped mother and son, improve their manipulation of water chakra. He could now fill an entire bucket, with moisture from the atmosphere and had a whole range of water ninjutsu to draw upon. Naruto was not stingy with what he learned about water manipulation, since two water-chakra types, were so close to him, Yugao, his girlfriend, and Sakura, his teammate, he shared what he learned about water manipulation, with the both of them, and both of the ladies were grateful.

Hikari on the other hand was a Kumo-nin, and as is common in Kumo her nature affinity was lightning. She, however, was a poor ninjutsu student at best, and only seemed to have learned lightning chakra manipulation, with a few C-ranked Raitonjutsu, before moving on to specialize in kenjutsu. Naruto just shook his head, "was she really so shortsighted," he asked himself, "didn't Hikari realize, how much of an asset raitonjutsu was in a sword fight?" He asked that very question to Kushina, as he was writing down everything Hikari knew about Kumo, her answer was an emphatic _"yes,"_ to the first, and an _"obviously not,"_ to the second question.

Because, Haku had the kekkei genkai: hyoton (ice release), her natural affinities were wind and water. As with water, before leaving for Wave, Naruto had just completed the leaf-cutting exercise, with knowledge from Haku, and with help from Minato, he has now progressed to wood-cutting exercise, and a plethora of B and C-ranked Futonjutsu. Naruto does not have Haku's bloodline limit, since he is not of her bloodline, the Rinnegan does not grant the ability to use kekkei genkai.

Naruto did not merely learn ninjutsu from the assimilated people, and Naruto's other skills progressed even further than before, his taijutsu had progressed to be equal to any chunin, and his kenjutsu was even better. Naruto's genjutsu training was progressing well, and when they could, he, Sakura and Hinata, the only Konoha genin training in genjutsu, practiced with each other, and competed together by playing hide-and-seek using genjutsu, they called it Tracker.

They designated the hider, and sometimes set a limit or two, like no shadow clones for Naruto, no dojutsu for Hinata and Naruto when they were seekers, or an out of bounds like no hiding in her apartment for Sakura, but just as likely no holds would be barred, and sometimes they would not even tell each other they were playing. Naruto was a sneaky-bastard with that, and would place genjutsu on them without their knowledge, making one or both seek him to get him to take it off. The only boundaries he respected in that respect, were their homes, on missions, or when training with their teams, or other sensei. Another boundary he had, he would never cause them to compromise their modesty, i.e. no skin in public.

As the game implies, one of them would hide and the others would try to find them, the hider would practice stealth and evasion, using various means from simple misdirection, to transformation, and yes, even genjutsu. While the seekers would work to find their prey, by heightening their observation, tracking, and hunting skills, sometimes together, sometimes to see whom could find their quarry faster.

Sakura and Hinata became very good friends, Hinata loved making a girl-friend who was not a Hyuga. Same with Sakura, as she loved how gentle and nice Hinata could be, whether they were sitting at a café sipping tea, playing their tracking game, or in a taijutsu spar, for which Hinata was just as ruthless and implacable as a brick to the face, the Hyuga heiress, never lost that gentle spirit. Hinata loved how Sakura was not afraid to speak her mind, she did not have to watch what she said, and she was never deferential to Hinata. The best part about their relationship; no boys; Hinata and Sakura loved their boys, Naruto was like a brother to both of them, and though Sasuke in the future, would be a sore spot for their friendship unlike with Ino and Sakura, it would not destroy it. They loved talking about things boys, would not be caught dead talking about, or at the very least talking about it would sicken most males.

An interesting phenomenon was discovered while Naruto was training, he was training on his own, and thinking of Zabuza, and what it would be like to fight him. Naruto decided to make a clone to get some practice in, but when the smoke cleared the clone was not there, because in its place stood Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mists. " **Ghost** ," Naruto screamed, as he jumped straight up digging his fingers into the ceiling of his dojo, his chains also dug into the ceiling helping to keep him in place!

Mindscape

Inside Naruto's mind Minato was hiding behind his wife. When he saw the visage of the slain shinobi for Kiri, he thought exactly like his son, that it was a ghost come back to haunt him. It was almost as if he had Hiraishined to hide behind his wife, who along with the Fox sweat dropped. "If Iwa could see you now, there's no way they'd fear you," Kushina deadpanned.

"S-So, I've g-got o-one th-thing that m-makes m-me ff-fearful," Minato stammered, "w-with a-all my k-kills, th-there's b-bound to b-be so-some s-spirit a-activity." Kushina sweat dropped even more, as she looked around Naruto's mindscape. A lot has changed since he was four, because now there was the Village, a replica of the village of Konoha had sprung up around their house. Everything that was in the true Konoha, that Naruto knew about, and had been to, was replicated in as close to fine detail as Naruto could manage. The Uchiha compound, the Hyuga Estate, every training ground and shop that Naruto had been to and could remember, could be found in Naruto's mindscape.

With Naruto going on more, and more missions outside of the village, the mindscape was expanding along the travel paths Naruto took to and from Konoha, to and from the mission's destination were also replicated, and with Naruto's missions being mostly guard details, he had to be alert, and being alert meant he would remember far more, than if he had just travelled these ways. And with the new sensory attunement, he and his teammates trained in during the mission to Wave, the details along these ways was much more acute than most would be, not to mention his whisker-sense, which allowed him to sense far more than, most people could see, hear, touch, taste, or smell.

"Honey," Kushina said turning to look her beloved in the eyes, "I want you to know, that I love you." Minato looked surprised, of all the things he thought she would say about his current behavior, the declaration of her love was the most unlikely thing he could think. Before he could open his mouth to speak, "snap out of it," she spat, before rearing back and lightly slapping his face! Light, for her, from anybody else, it was equivalent to getting a punch in the face, "it is not a ghost, boys," Kushina snapped, "I think it's something far simpler," she shouted. "Naruto try dispelling it," she ordered. _"Are you sure, mom," came the trembling voice of her boy?_ "No, but do as I say," she ordered again. _"Yes ma'am," Naruto answered instantly, and obeyed._

 **Reality**

Naruto made the sign to dispel a clone, and with a puff the clone of Zabuza was gone, which again flooded his mind with the images the clone had seen. Naruto dropped down, eyes wide in surprise, "whoa, that was so cool." _Minato, of course, recovered like his son, which brought his stupendous intellect into the mix, "how interesting, it must be a side-effect of the shadow clone technique, plus Human Path: Soul Absorption, and Preta Path: Necromancy. Using those techniques allows you to absorb everything about a person, including their sense of self."_ Naruto got more from Minato than a similar appearance, and thus he added his own musings, "I remember now, I was thinking about Zabuza before making that clone," he informed his parents, "I was curious about being able to fight him as I made the clone. That must be how I made a Zabuza clone." _"Before we go any further Naruto," Kushina said, "let's make sure you can still make a proper shadow clone," she suggested._ He nodded, then making sure he was not thinking about any of his assimilated enemies, concentrated and five perfect shadow clones appeared, he had gotten so good at making clones he could now do it without signs or vocals. As they experimented, they discovered that the new type of clone had the self, without the motivations or inner desires of the originals, which was substituted for Naruto's own motivations.

The Hokage thought of it as a valuable teaching tool, and intelligence goldmine. C-Zabuza and the Demon brothers, were pressed into service for Konoha, teaching Leaf ninja among other things, how to fight blind. Naruto was indeed correct, when he said the Demon of the Mists likely knew more about fighting blind, than the two chunin level Mist ninja. The Zabuza clone trained as many jonin level Leaf ninja that wanted to learn, while C-Meizu and C-Gozu trained chunin, and all the genin in the same. C-Zabuza also trained Team Viper in the silent killing technique, and how to face off against an overwhelming opponent, while C-Haku, C-Hikari, and C-Jung Ho, were used mostly as practice dummies.

Because of Naruto's assimilation, Konoha gained extremely, valuable intelligence on Kirigakure and Kumogakure, not to mention the knowledge Naruto gained from Jung Ho on the criminal underworld. Naruto learned a surprising amount about business from Gato, legitimate and nefarious practices alike. He learned which officials in every nation were amenable to bribe, which could be pressured, using various means. He learned smuggler's routes that existed in every nation, and the ins and outs of Gato's spy network. Since he did not know what would be important, he wrote everything down, about Kiri, Kumo, Gato's organization, Jung Ho's acquaintances in the criminal world; every mission Zabuza, Hikari, Meizu and Gozu, and Haku ever accomplished or failed, he wrote everything into books and turned it over to the Konoha Intelligence Corps (KIC). He was paid for his trouble of course – pay equivalent to an A-ranked mission – he supplied valuable intel on two of Konoha's chief rivals. While not in open conflict, Cloud and Mist, were not exactly Konoha's best friends, not like Suna, and even if they were, intel is intel, one never knows what is valuable until the circumstances dictate.

Coming back to the present, Naruto watched the ending scene of the movie, as the protagonists combined their chakra to take down the evil antagonist. The last shot of the movie cut to a title scene that proclaimed the name of the movie, The Adventures of Princess Gale.

* * *

 **Outside of the movie theater…**

Naruto and Yugao stepped out of the cinema, they were walking arm in arm, just enjoying each other's company. Naruto was three-quarters of the way through his twelfth year of life, and his girlfriend was over four-years-older than him, she had graduated from the Academy a few years before her boyfriend. The most astonishing fact to the male member of the couple, was the fact that actual, genuine love existed between both of them. Naruto being twelve and being in love with Yugao was not all that surprising, Yugao was a catch that any man would love to ensnare. Beautiful, was a crass, unimaginative term that more than one person: civilian, shinobi, and kunoichi alike, have used to describe, Chunin, Uzumaki Yugao, Lady of the house of Uzumaki, also known as, Ultraviolet in the bingo book, and Neko or Cat, when discharging her duties as an ANBU black operative.

Ravishing, radiant, radical, and really intelligent, not to mention calm and cool when discharging her duties as a kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or as Naruto has come to discover, passionate when she was with him, especially when they were playing: Ninja Returns to the Village, though they have never gone past second mission. No, the truly astonishing aspect of their relationship, for him at least, was the fact that she truly returned his love, with an equally powerful love of her own.

More than once, since they got together some eight months ago, Naruto has attempted to break the genjutsu, that has been placed upon either him, or his girlfriend. Naruto even got, his sensei in genjutsu, Uchiha Shisui, Master of Genjutsu to help him determine if there even was a genjutsu placed upon him and Yugao. Shisui never found any traces of an illusion, so either the genjutsu was beyond even the ken of Uchiha Shisui (highly unlikely), or there was no genjutsu, and the woman walking in his arms was truly in love with him.

As they walked, Naruto, whose arm reached around her waist, was idly running his fingers along her hipbone. Yugao was very conscious of her boyfriend's hand on her hip and loving every minute of it. Hands that could now, thanks to Zabuza's silent killer training, deal death as easily as a sword, or the chains he emits from his body, were stroking her body very close to her core, and her _kitty_ was definitely purring. These days, the thoughts of the young woman concerning her boyfriend, were turning more carnal, the more she was near him. Yugao has long since put to rest her embarrassed feelings, over falling in love with a boy, who was still only a genin. When you live in a world, where even he could be sent to the front lines of a war and die at any moment, on any mission for your village, things as incidental as age become meaningless. When he put on that headband and picked up a kunai in order to defend his village, he gave up any right to be a child. Yugao has assassinated children as young or even younger than her boyfriend, all in the name of her village and nation, and she would likely do the same in the future. In her eyes, Naruto is a man with all the rights, and responsibilities of adulthood, that all non-ninja men and women twice his age accrue every day.

Yugao's own fingers were stroking the whisker-marks on his cheeks, he had his eyes closed as they walked, his whisker sense and her guidance, being more than enough to navigate back towards his home. Naruto loved it when she massaged his whiskers, it just felt so good, so good that he had placed a rudimentary genjutsu over his pants to hide his current state from anyone, but her. They had nearly reached the entrance to his house when his eyes shot open, and they both looked to the side as they tracked a flicker of movement. His whisker-sense had picked up the fast-moving object as soon as it entered his range, and activating his Rinnegan behind his wraparounds, allowed him to follow the movement as soon as it was in line of sight. Between the speed of light and the displacement of the air molecules he was able to discern what the object is, a human body. The body turned out to be an ANBU operative, wearing a Salamander's mask, he came to a stop right in front of the couple.

The ANBU was male, about the height of Yugao, and wearing a katana strapped to his back. Yugao raised an eyebrow at the intrusion, "Salamander, report, please," she asked?

The ANBU now known as Salamander to Naruto, bowed in greeting to his colleague, "excuse the interruption Neko-san, but the Hokage has requested genin Uzumaki-Namikaze's presence in her office immediately."

"Did the Hokage give a reason ANBU," Neko asked?

"This ANBU is not at liberty to say, ANBU," Salamander replied.

"And, where is the Hokage at this moment," she asked?

"The Hokage is in the shadows," the ANBU replied by rote!

Neko smiled in approval, "very well, Salamander," she replied before turning to her boyfriend. She adopted a soft visage, "this is not how I envisioned the end of this date, Naru-koi."

Naruto smiled and stepped close to his girlfriend, he wrapped his arms around her torso, "me neither," he said, "at the very least it would've ended as so many others have, with you under my roof."

Yugao leans down, stroking his whiskers, "oh really," she asked in a sultry voice? "Well, I wouldn't have minded ending it by falling asleep a little closer to you," Naruto's eyes bulged, and she just grinned before leaning in and kissing him passionately, before pulling back as lust-filled eyes gazed into his, "I was hoping I would fall asleep while I lay under you, so hurry back to me."

Naruto returned the kiss with one of his own, before turning and snapping, "come on, Sally, let's go see what the Hokage wants with me," before he practically vanished he was moving so fast.

Yugao watched him go, and was pleased with his excitement towards her, then she pulled out the latest Bingo Book and opened it to a very familiar photo, and a proud smile illuminated her face. Only her ANBU discipline had kept her from telling him about it, since she got her copy yesterday, Anko and Yugao both had fallen into excited giggles, and Yugao had congratulated Anko on her teaching skills. She came to the page she wanted and a name that surprised even her, (真紅渦, Shinku Uzu) appeared next to the license photo.

* * *

 **Hokage's office…**

Uchiha Mikoto, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, was sat in her office, and reading the current quarterly publication of the Book of Shinobi, more commonly referred to as the Bingo Book, while she, and the other five occupants awaited the arrival of another. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Lord of the House of Uzumaki, Clan Leader of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, Heir to the Senju clan by marriage, and connected by blood to the Uchiha clan, if there was a more prominent citizen in Konoha, Mikoto did not know him. _How can this be, I've never seen this happen, I'll have to speak with Hiruzen-sama, and Tsunade-sensei to see if they have ever heard of this?_

The current inhabitants of the office, consisted of two members of Team Viper, Mitarashi Anko, wore a proud smile, she obviously knew, and her youngest, Sasuke, and Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuga Clan; were of course ignorant of the contents of the Bingo Book, since genin, were never issued any, only chunin and jonin were given a copy every four-months. Another jonin, with silver, spiky hair, oriented to his left side, his right eye, the only eye visible below his forehead protector, affecting a relaxed, heavy-lidded disinterested appearance, was dark-gray, almost black at times. As stated, only the right-upper quadrant of his face was visible below his headband, the left eye was obscured by the forehead protector, with only a long-vertical scar extending below that. The lower-half of his face was covered by a facemask. His name was Kakashi Hatake, a jonin of the Leaf, and one of the most skilled ninja in Mikoto's forces, she spied him from the corner of her eye, while she kept reading. Kakashi was currently wearing Konoha's standard jonin uniform: a flak-jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeved shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand, which were twitching toward a pocket on his flak-jacket and wearing a chain necklace underneath.

"Hatake, if your hand touches that smut while you're in this office, I'm going to burn it to ash, and I'm not talking about that book," Mikoto growled, without looking up from her reading, "and I may or may not stop with your hand." Kakashi's hand jerked away from his pocket, and he crossed his arms over his chest. The Hokage's intercom buzzed, " **yes** ," she snapped?

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama," her secretary said tentatively, "but Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is here as you requested."

"Ah, yes, thank you," Mikoto said with a smile on her face, "show him in, please," she lightly ordered.

The door opened, and Naruto entered, of course dressed as he was on his date, his normal ninja apparel without Totsuka-no-tsurugi. He walked in slightly perturbed, "alright, Mikoto-dai-haha, what was so important, that it couldn't wait until I finished my evening with my girlfriend," he demanded?

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched dangerously, "ninja business comes before your dates, Uzumaki," she growled!

"Whatever," Naruto said, crossing his arms, and turning his head in the direction of the only person in the room he has not personally met. "Who's the old man, is he another bridge-builder," Naruto asked with indifference?

Kakashi was dumbstruck at Naruto's appearance, he looked so much like Kakashi's sensei that when Naruto first entered, Kakashi thought he was reliving a memory. Then seeing Naruto's eyes, that were so much like Kushina's eyes, not to mention the rest of the face that matched his surrogate sister's face. The attitude was all Kushina as well, who was not awed by position or rank, and had no trouble poking holes in other people's self-esteem. Kakashi's own single-eye began to twitch, "how dare you speak to your Hokage like that, you're lucky she doesn't have you imprisoned!"

Naruto scoffed, "Mikoto and I, have a complicated relationship, Shiroi kiba no musuko," he explained. Then turning back to his Hokage, Naruto bowed deeply, "my apologies Hokage-sama, please forgive my disrespect."

Mikoto smiled, "you are forgiven, I know it was coming from a _tomato_ , and not you," she said pointedly looking in his eyes. _"Who are you calling tomato, you spoiled Uchiha princess," Kushina roared?_

"If I'm not overstepping, Hokage-sama," Naruto continued more respectfully, "but, may I ask what is going on," he asked? Wordlessly the Hokage tossed Naruto the book she was reading, the book cover was yellow, and the pictogram of a cloud was in the center, "that is the Kumogakure Bingo Book," Mikoto informed her godson, "turn to page fifty, and read it out loud."

Thumbing through the book, Naruto stopped on the page as directed, and his eyes widened, as he began to read the information set next to his license photograph, "Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure no Sato; mother: Uzumaki Kushina, aka, (赤死, Red Death) Akai Shi?; father: unknown; Rank C+ (Scout and Report); last seen wearing a large coat, and fishing hat, with sunglasses; wearing two swords in an unusual draw configuration; can emit Chains from his body that he can direct at will; most notable achievement: the assassination of Gato of Gato Transport, and the massacre of over one hundred of Gato's employees, and thwarting an ambush on Ultraviolet and Black Mamba, by said Gato and his minions, who were busy dispatching the Demon of the Mists, and his students, while on a mission to Naminokuni, to aid the construction of the newly christened: Great Uzumaki Bridge. Scout this ninja and report any new information available, a hundred ryo to anybody to supply the Raikage, any additional information; Alias…" he looked up at his Hokage with unbelieving eyes.

"… Crimson Vortex," Anko answered proudly, she gushed, as she grinned affectionately, "it's fitting, when you combined the Kyubi's KI with the fear effect of Akai Shi, the chakra did look quite a bit like a cyclone," and Sasuke could only concur with a nod.

"The only detail they got wrong was the number I killed, there were only fifty total men, that's the information I got from the short one, and what I counted when I swung up to get Gato, and the ones that didn't have heart attacks, fainted or ran away, at most I took out twenty."

Hokage nodded as if she understood his confusion, "Standard Bingo Book practice, they always embellish the truth, especially in this case, it's highly unusual for a genin to make the Bingo Book to begin with, so they probably exaggerated what really happened, so nobody accuses them of panicking over nothing. We do it with ours, though they might as well have told the truth, because the Tsuchikage is a stubborn, cantankerous, old fool," the Hokage fumed.

Everybody was quiet as their leader seemed to be remembering something, then as if remembering they were all there, she looked up and blushed, "anyway Naruto, that's not all I wanted to talk with you and the other's about."

Naruto nodded and laying the book on his Hokage's desk, walked over to stand next to his teammates, and sister from another mister, then turned back to his Hokage, "excuse me, Hokage-sama, but where is Sakura-chan," he asked, then added, "this is a Viper mission, is it not?"

This is where Mitarashi Anko, Viper Team sensei, answered her crush, "Sakura-chan, is in the middle of her month-long medic-nin rotation, at the Hospital," she reminded him.

Naruto nodded at the reminder, "that's right, she'll be interning at the hospital under Tsunade-itoko," then turning to Hinata, asked, "don't you have to do that too, Hinata-imōto, as isha-nin for Team Eight?"

"Ano," she nodded, "I completed my rotation last month, and with it being spring, Kiba and Shino, are off missions during breeding season," she explained in a high soprano, "hence with your Team down a member, and mine two, they decided to place me TAD (Temporary Assigned Duty), on Team Seven for this mission."

Naruto nodded, then turning back to face his Hokage, "what is the mission?"

Mikoto smirked, "so glad I have your permission to proceed, Crimson Vortex-san."

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate**

Naruto walked into his home, after the briefing conducted by his godmother, luckily, he had already completed the prep-work for the mission, earlier tonight. Naruto spotted the shoes of his beloved, in their designated spot and smiled before sitting down to untie his combat boots, before placing them in their designated space. As he did that, two extremely strong, yet still feminine arms snaked their way around his chest, just as two womanly breasts pressed themselves into his back, while a head leaned into his neck from behind.

It was a sign of trust that any ninja would keep their back to someone, only a few people in a ninja's life were ever afforded such an honor, it was most commonly granted to friends and trusted allies. However, to not only keep your back to someone, but to allow them to touch you while your back is turned was an even greater sign of trust, this great honor was only granted to teammates, best friends, and siblings. Yet, the ultimate form of trust that any ninja would grant to anybody, is to allow yourself to be touched in such a way as to put your life in that person's hands, it would not take much effort for these powerful arms to reach up to his neck and end his life, via one method or another, this was not only a sign of trust but a sign of true-love, and only parents, spouses, their children, or betrothed were ever granted such a supreme honor.

"You knew about the Bingo Book entry, before I went to Hokage-sama's office tonight," he asked, "didn't you? The woman just nodded into the back of his neck, using her lips on various locations of his neck. "Anko-sensei was quite proud of me, and Sasuke congratulated me," then chuckling and bringing his hand up to his forehead, "mom and dad have been cavorting like mad, though Kurama could care less, what need does she have of human accolades," he chuckled. "I thanked her for keeping me humble, and not letting it go to my head," he told his love, "now I wonder what my woman thinks of her man, coming to the attention of another Village?"

The entire time he spoke, she had not paused her attentions to his neck, and he was visibly aroused by her kisses, she loved the effect she was having on him. It was not the power of a ninja, but the power of a woman, his lady, and it filled her with confidence, because right now until he is no longer on Team Viper, and Anko can do this same type of stuff to him, she was the only one who could reap the benefits of his sexual-side. They have not yet consummated their relationship, because that would go against her agreement with Anko, but she has definitely reaped the benefits of her sole ownership of him. She of course, heard what he said, she was too well trained to put all of her attention onto any single activity, no matter how much ecstasy it brought her.

Yugao answered him, but she did not cease her new favorite hobby, "I'm so proud of you, Naruto-koi," she told him while moving her lips to other spots on his neck, hands rubbing his torso through his clothes, "at the same time, I agree with Kurama, you shouldn't let a Bingo Book entry, change who you are," she found his pulse-point, kissed on it a little, breasts pressing harder into his back. "I've seen a few ninja, kunoichi and shinobi equally, who thought they were invincible after they got their names in a Bingo Book," she sucked on the spot she was kissing for an instant, and he shivered causing her to grin before continuing. _Do you feel them, Naruto-koi, do you understand how turned on I am for you, you are the only man I will ever willingly allow to touch them,_ Yugao thought to him in her mind? "What they failed to realize; while a Bingo Book entry is a great honor, it also comes with a price, they become more of a target, especially for hostile forces to your Village, and not just for killing either, or did your mom forget how she met your dad?" Her peace said, Yugao returned to her hobby, and employed her teeth a little and nibbled his neck, she moved her clothed chest along his also clothed back, and he shuddered. _I won't stop you, if you wanted to take me here and now; I only agreed with Anko, not to instigate anything, but if my boyfriend wants me I will give my body to him, he already has my heart, and I know, I have his, even if now I must share him._

Naruto reached up, clasping the hands in his, rose to his feet, sans shoes, then turning he cupped the woman's head in one of his hands, and brought her head down to meet his lips. She never even attempted to resist him, as she slid her tongue out to lick his lips, beseeching entry, which he gladly allowed. Her fingers laced through his hair, as her tongue explored his mouth, he leaned down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style into the living room. He sat them down on the couch, and she stretched herself out with her upper half laying in his lap. Never once did they cease kissing, but once they were in a stable configuration, they let their instincts take over, and they hungrily devoured one another. They were there for a good thirty minutes, when Naruto reluctantly let up on the kissing onslaught of his girlfriend.

She looked at him quizzically and asked, "is something wrong?"

Naruto just smiled that smile, she loves so much, "there are many things wrong, but not here and not now," then getting serious, said, "we're going to be getting some company tonight, and I wanted to have my wits about me."

"Do I take your wits away, honey," Yugao asked with a glint of love, pride, and mischief in her eyes?

Naruto laughs and squeezes her ass, "just by being in the same room, you distract me," he told her, "imagine after we've been kissing like we have, how befuddled I can be," he informed her?

Her laughter is music to his ears, "I befuddle you," she asked incredulously, "let's just say, it's a real test of my ninja discipline when I'm around you in public? It was all I could do not to bite Sal's head off tonight, for interrupting our evening." Yugao sits up, raking her fingers through her hair, and swinging her legs around to sit the couch properly, before scooting to sit next to Naruto. "So, who is it that's coming here tonight, that you need your wits about you to greet?"

"You may know him," Naruto informed her, "he was your Team Captain in ANBU when you started?"

"Inu," Yugao asked in awe, "what was he doing in the Hokage's office tonight," she added, "if you can tell me that is?"

Naruto nodded, "there wasn't any special secrecy added to the mission, starting tomorrow, late afternoon."

"Why so late," Ultraviolet asked?

"It's so the rest of my team can do the prep-work needed for the mission," when she looked confused, Naruto continued, "they have to watch the same movie, you and I watched tonight, The Adventures of Princess Gale," he informed her. Then went on to describe the mission as laid out by the Hokage, "we're going to be protecting the actors and crew of that production, because they're going to be relocating to Yukinokuni (Land of Snow), for the finale of the trilogy. Our main task is to guard the main actress, Yukie Fujikaze, while travelling to Snow, and while we're there."

Naruto's girlfriend nodded as she understood the parameters of the mission, but asked another question, "so why is, Kakashi-sempai, going with you?"

"It was one of his early missions as a jonin," Naruto answered, "he went there to scout the rumors of armor in Yuki, that could protect the wearer from ninjutsu and genjutsu," Naruto thought absently, "he knows the terrain, and can lead us through."

Naruto was absently fidgeting with her hands, as they talked, when he suddenly went quiet, Yugao recognized the behavior as a stall tactic so she asked, "what is it, what's wrong," she asked?

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly, not looking away from her hands.

Yugao lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, then brought his eyes up to meet hers, "tell me, or I'm going home."

"Fine," Naruto huffed, "well it's just… with Sakura interning at the hospital this month, we would be one person short, and having an actress to guard we needed another kunoichi to fill in for her, and there was really only one available to step-in, so…"

Yugao's grip tightened around his chin almost painfully, "…so, they brought in Hinata-san, since she's the only other genin, kunoichi medic-nin in Konoha not on mission," she finished for him. She did not need his nod, to confirm what he was about to say. She did not understand it, he went around other kunoichi all day, sakura was his teammate, he used to have a crush on her, but it still did not worry her as much as when he spent time with, Hinata Hyuga. Maybe it's because, of all the women in Konoha, Hinata had a real shot of stealing Naruto out from under her, even the fact that Naruto may be required to take multiple wives did not bother Yugao as much as the Hyuga heiress being in the picture. It was irrational, she knew that, and Naruto has assured her, hell even Hinata assured Yugao, that any affection they felt for each other was the same as they would feel for any sibling.

It got so bad after a while that Yugao sought her best friend Uchiha Kurenai, the Konoha Mistress of Genjutsu to determine if someone had placed a genjutsu on her to make her wary of Kurenai's student, nothing was found, so either the genjutsu was beyond even the ken of the newlywed, Uchiha Kurenai (highly unlikely), or there was no genjutsu. Yugao laid her head on Naruto's shoulder, she would not let her fears rule her, she was a kunoichi and ANBU black operator, they more than any other ninja, knew how to isolate their emotions and either accept them, or get rid of them. That or it was time to hang up her mask and become just a kunoichi of the Leaf.

There was a tone from the door, and making a clone to answer the door, they stood up to meet their guest. Kakashi was shown in by the clone, and after the pleasantries, got down to business. Naruto began with, "Kakashi Hatake-san, I know where you got your eye," he said.

"Which eye is that, Uzumaki-Namikaze-san," Kakashi asked coyly?

"The one given to you by Uchiha Obito," Naruto answered.

Kakashi's one eye went wide, "how the hell could you know that?"

"Because, your sensei told me, tonight," Naruto informed him, "while looking through my eyes."


	10. Clash in the Snow: Truth in Acting

**Clash in the Snow; Truth in Acting**

{Speaking to non-human animals}

The cold, the snow, the wind that never seemed to abate. There, embedded in a branch of some tree, was a single kunai, and tied around the hilt, a single grey ribbon streamer, rode the wind like a cloud. All around the forest, other used and discarded weapons remained where they were dropped, by the last hands to ever wield them. All was silent now, it was a silence where only the gusting of the wind could be heard, the silence seemed more dramatic, when compared to the cacophony of the battle that raged, now finished.

The remnants of the slain, dotted the field like macabre mushrooms, springing up seemingly at random. At the far end of the field, a lone figure was kneeling, seemingly muttering to himself, "We… have nowhere to go… There's no going… any further." he whispered, "our war ends here." His hair was long, and around his crown, a circle of gold could be seen. He wore a tunic, and breeches with a long-sleeved, loose-fitting shirt. In his hand, point down, buried in the ground, the only thing holding him up as much as he was, he carried a functional ornamental sword.

However, laying on the ground, a man wearing prayer beads, and monk's robes, looking enough like the other man to be his twin, except for a short goat-tee, and shorter hair. "A journey like this… it was impossible."

Nearby, laying against a tree, was another man wearing, what looked like a mask. "This is the end. Let's give up already."

A little further, staring upon the remains of a ruined castle, another figure knelt before it. "There **is** a way," the determined voice of a young woman called out, as she stood abruptly, "have faith," she grated. "We will find it, without fail," she continued hoping to inspire her men.

"But, princess," the first man pleaded in a whisper.

The beautiful woman turned imploringly to them, "you must not give up," she pleaded.

The monk whispered, "Princess…"

Suddenly from atop the ruined castle, a figure stood upon the battlements of the castle, "Princess Gale," he addressed her, "you will go no further!"

The sight of their hated enemy seemed to grant strength and vigor to the exhausted men, as they scrambled to their feet, weapons in hand, and ready to fight their enemy once more. "Mao," one of them screamed in outrage, "this storm, it must be your doing," he said, any confirmation, from their enemy was unnecessary, who just grinned in triumph!

 **["Behind you princess," Hinata's voice could be heard!]**

Behind the men, one of the 'dead' soldiers stood, and slashed at the princess, from instincts born of many battles, the woman rolled to the side, avoiding the attack, while drawing her blade. She brought her blade into a thrust position, and lunged, running her attacker through. The thrust was apparently powerful enough to dismantle her attacker and rip his armor apart. Behind them the rest of the army rose ponderously to their feet, while her enemy began to arrogantly demand her surrender. Yet, the princess was not intimidated, as she cast her defiance into his teeth, with her back to the villain she began speaking, "As long as I live, I will gather my strength," before whipping around to stare Mao, right in the face, "and forge a path for others to follow!" She began to glow, a multi-colored aura began to surround the princess's body,

The swordsman looked on in astonishment, "Princess," he began, "the rainbow chakra is in flames."

The masked man turned to the other men and said, "brothers, we must light the flames of our chakra as well!"

" **Right** ," the other two agreed!

Mao began waving his staff, as he whipped up his own power, ready to defend his miserable life, "Pitiful," he shouted! He sent a surge of inky black energy directly at the four below him. The surge collided with the quartet, but they had already gathered their chakra, which while separate would not have been enough to stop their fiendish foe. Together, however, their power combined to form a barrier, causing the surge to break like a wave against a cliff-face. The backlash of energy destroyed Mao's own undead army. The princess and her crew combined their chakra into one single attack, that shot out straight at the evil man, obliterating him.

* * *

 **Later…**

It was a beautiful clear day in Kaen (Flame), the capital of Hinokuni, one of those hot, summer days where not much moved within the city, except an occasional bird moving across the sky. In a small open lot behind the movie theater, two young people, are locked in a lover's embrace. The boy held the girl tenderly, but with a gentle strength, that assured the young woman that he would protect her. Their lips met with intensity, the memories of the movie they had recently shared fueling their ardor.

The girl, had dark, midnight-blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut, reaching to her lower back with framing strands grown to shoulder-length, keeping her black forehead protector around her neck. Her clothing consisted of a loose fitting, lavender, and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants, and black, low-heeled sandals. At the moment, her eyes were closed, she was savoring the kiss with her beloved paramour, but if they were open, white pupilless eyes would be seen.

Her name is Hyuga Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuga clan, and kunoichi of Team Eight. When not checking the boy on her lips for tonsillitis, she spoke with a soft, quiet unassuming voice, she just did not like raising her voice. Therefore, she chose other means, for expressing herself, namely with her jūken. While she did not mind the feeling of being protected, especially from him, she did not need it, and they both knew it. Hinata was unlike many Hyuga, because she did not turn her nose up at learning jutsu, outside the Hyuga clan model. She was taught her mother's jūken style, which was better suited for her nature affinity: lightning. It was still very much like the regular jūken style that most Hyuga practice, but was more fluid and flowing, while also being more energetic. She can deliver one hundred strikes, while normal jūken would deliver only one, and if that was not enough, she has modified her mother's style further by using her natural affinity, instead of her normal chakra, and adding lightning chakra to her strikes in leu of normal chakra. This addition not only allowed her to strike at tenketsu chakra points, disrupting chakra flow, it allowed her to disrupt nerve bundles.

The young couple had been kissing for the past thirty-minutes, when into the yard walked a certain blonde, in full mission gear. His attire consisted of a navy-blue flak jacket, an arctic camouflage colored, tiger's striped, long sleeved shirt and ANBU style trousers, with a grey utility belt, kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh, and ninja tool kit on the back right of his utility belt. He wore, his crimson forehead protector threaded through loops of a boonie hat, flexible combat boots, and Totsuka-no-Tsurugi strapped vertically on his back along his spine, and Akai Shi to his left hip, Anjin was strapped to the same side on his back, hilt slanting over the left shoulder of a light gray duster, and a thinner scroll than when he went to Wave (no balloons or balls). He smiled as he looked upon two of his best friends, then cleared his throat, "excuse me, Hinata," which brought them back to reality, eyes popping open, "I didn't want to tell you this, but you've got an Uchiha on your face." They both turned and looked at him, "but it's gone now, so you're okay."

Suddenly, there was another sound coming from above them, the sound of popcorn munching, causing all three to look up. Sitting on the side of the building just above them munching on a bag of popcorn, from the movie theater no less, was Viper Team's sensei, Mitarashi Anko. She looked over to her blonde student slightly irritated, "why'd you stop them, noodle-brain," she asked with a grin, _Naruto is so hot in his arctic gear,_ "it was just getting good, I wanted to see how far she'd let him go? It was certainly better entertainment, than that lame ass movie."

"Aw, it wasn't that bad, Anko-chan," Naruto began, while placing a pair of Suna (Aviator) Shades on his nose, "oh who am I kidding, most of the time me and Yugao, spent in the theater, was spent doing the exact same thing they were doing," he said gesturing to the clan heir of the Hyuga, and the second born of the Uchiha, Sasuke. "You know Hina-chan, I wish you two would let me tell Yu-chan, about you, if she knew that you were taken, she might not be so jealous of you all the time," he pointed out to her.

"Well, we're just not ready to tell people yet, Naruto," Hinata explained in a musical voice, "we don't want anything to get out, until we have had the chance to speak to our respective families. The Hyuga and the Uchiha, do not have the most cordial relationship."

"I'm not suggesting you tell the whole village, Hinata-chan," Naruto retorted, "just tell Yugao, and ask her to keep it to herself, until you're ready to go public with it." He paused then added, "besides if I've learned anything about living in Konoha, it's that you cannot keep secrets going for long." He glanced at Anko pointedly, "I thought my relationship with my girlfriend was a secret, but apparently the Ice Queens of Konoha, and my godmother seemed to know all about it."

Anko grinned, "I'm gonna tell your girlfriend you called her, Ice Queen."

Naruto scoffed, "you won't be telling her anything, I haven't said to her face, sensei, so go ahead," he replied. They looked at him questioningly, "what, me and Yu-chan have our share of fights, we're both stubborn, opinionated people, who don't always see eye-to-eye, so we argue," he informed them, "it's an Uzumaki trait, believe it."

Before the conversation could continue, a rumbling that sounded quite a bit like thunder could be heard from the other side of the wooden fence. Then out of nowhere a horse comes leaping over the fence, sitting astride the animal was a woman, with long black-hair, and light-blue eyes, wearing a multi-colored dress. The horse she was riding landed gracefully, but heavily on the other side of the fence, and continued running, the rider turning neither here nor there. The incident however was not over, for not a second later, the rumbling thunder crescendoed right before, the gate into the lot was flung open. Naruto, and the couple leapt up to avoid being hit by the gate, or trampled by the herd, he came to a rest on the wall right next to his sensei.

"That was Yukie Fujikaze, sensei," Sasuke informed them while his Sharingan whirled from the other wall, "she's the one we were charged with protecting!"

"Then let's do our job," Anko ordered, "Naruto come with me, we're going after her," then turning to the other genin, gave more instructions, "try to divert the horsemen, non-lethal only, there's something underneath all this, we may need answers," she justified to their nod. "Go," she ordered, and they all dispersed to fulfill their objectives!

Anko and Naruto ran up the wall to the roof of their building stopping on the ledge, they each peered out across the village, and noticing the dust cloud in the distance take off after the chase. Anko followed closely after her student, she knew that Naruto's eyes even without the Rinnegan were sharp, but when he used his dojutsu, nothing escaped his notice, especially after the sensory attunement training they went through, during and after, their mission to Wave. She and Naruto leapt over roof tops and made a bee-line for the smaller dust cloud. Casting quick glances around, Anko saw the other two genin attempting to follow her instructions, as they all closed in on the chase.

All of a sudden, three riders turned down a side street, then an alley and Anko knew they were going to cut her off at the pass. Naruto saw it too and vectored his pursuit to shadow the pursuers. Anko smiled, _nothing gets passed my guy,_ then frowning, _except maybe what the food of the Gods truly is,_ she thought bitterly, _not much of an issue now, but how're we gonna raise the kids?_ Yes, Anko over the past few months has fallen deeper in love with the blonde Jinchuriki, that is Anko's student. Anko has only told four other people, and those were Anko's girlfriends, who seemed fine with it. Hana had no problem with it, but fortunately for Yugao and herself, saw it as equivalent to dating Kiba, something that sickened even the Inuzuka heiress; Kurenai's only problem with it was, the sensei-student relationship, at least in Konoha, was inviolate, and reminded Anko that as long as he remained on her team, they could not have a romantic relationship. The only two things Yugao stipulated, before Anko could go forward with trying to net Uzumaki-Namikaze-dono, was: a) _you have to wait until he's a chunin, and thus off your team, such is the law;_ b) _since I am his first girlfriend, that means he's marrying me first, and I will take his virginity, which means the first child to be conceived from him will be with me._ Anko thought about it and agreed, but also added, _fine but that means you can't pop his cherry until he's chunin either, it wouldn't be fair to me, I want to learn how to take care of him the same as you._

Shaking her head, Anko got her head back in the game, just as Naruto reached the junction that would bring the horsemen out in front of the fleeing actress. Naruto was a little ahead of them, but only had to wait a second before the riders came around the bend. They came within a hundred yards of Naruto, when he put out his hand and yelled, "Animal Path: Animal Command: **Horses, HALT,** " at the command, all three horses applied their brakes, digging in their hooves, coming to a halt right in front of Naruto's position, none the worse for wear!

The riders however, became victims of inertia as their animals stopped, they did not. They were launched forward over their horses' necks and would have ended up in the street to get trampled by the oncoming actress, if Mitarashi-sensei were not there. Going through several hand signs, Anko slammed her hand into the ground, " **Earth style technique: Great Wall,** " she shouted, her chakra shot out into the ground at the speed of light, and intersected at the mouth of the alley, pushing a ten-foot earthen wall up into the flight path of the riders! They lay in a heap at the foot of the wall, groaning with concussions. Naruto made several clones to guard them, and together teacher and student, took up the chase for the actress.

* * *

Quite a bit further behind, the main pursuit party was hot on the actress's trail but try as they might, they just could not catch up to her. They lost sight of her for a good minute, when she road through a market and leapt over a passing fruit cart. By the time they caught sight of her again, she was rounding the corner to the left.

Among the pursuers was a middle-aged man with shoulder-length, gray-hair collected in a ponytail, full-beard, and sunglasses. He seemed to be in charge of the riders. They rounded the bend in pursuit of the actress, just in time to see her horse slip on a puddle of oil, the chasers made more than one attempt to flank her, they were bound to succeed in one of them. Yukie was thrown from her horse and landed on a sidewalk leading to a small temple. The man, seeing her finally being stopped, gestured toward her, and said, "Get her!"

Finally unleashed, the other men surged forward, grabbing her arms, and attempting to restrain her. When suddenly in a puff of smoke the princess and the horse were gone, and in their place was a teenage girl. That is when her all white eyes blazed forth, and she began to move through these men, like they were nothing. She suddenly took a stance, her body twisting like a coiled spring, "you are within range of my JUDGEMENT, pricks," she spoke, and in spite of the gentleness in that voice, there was a finality to it, which made them all shiver, "KAITEN, Eight Trigrams: Sixteen Angelic Palms," her palms, with fingers spread as wide as they could go, began to arc with raiton power!

The girl began to spin, and maneuver and she struck with all the gentility of a boulder, "FIRST JUDGEMENT, two palms," one: to the chest of a guy behind her: raiton pulse, shock to the chest sending him flying five feet and out; two: to the head of the guy in before her: raiton pulse, shock like a sledgehammer to the head, and he's out of the fight; "SECOND JUDGEMENT: four palms," one-two: to upper-right-flank of another person: raiton pulse, discharge; effected: sent into his chest cavity causing the lungs to seize, and immediately rendered unconscious; three-four: to the upper-left-flank: raiton pulse, discharge; effected: causing the lung and heart to seize momentarily, stopping respiration and circulation, and immediately restarting those functions once she moved on, and the sudden start and stop rebounded through his system, causing instant hypertension, which rendered him unconscious; "THIRD JUDGEMENT: eight palms," one-two-three-four: raiton pulse: shock-discharge-shock: head-R-flank-chest-belly; five-six-seven-eight: raiton pulse: discharge-discharge-shock: chest-head-R-flank-spine; "FOURTH JUDGEMENT: sixteen palms," one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight: raiton pulse: shock-discharge-discharge-shock; effected: head-L-flank-chest-belly-chest-head-R-flank-spine; nine-ten-eleven-twelve-thirteen-fourteen-fifteen-sixteen: raiton pulse: discharge-shock-shock-discharge; effected: head-L-flank-chest-belly-chest-head-R-flank-spine!

The older gentleman watched in astonishment as a twelve-year-old girl, moved through his men like they were mist. He could not take his eyes off the scene before him, as she struck with deadly efficiency. In no time at all every one of his rather large men, was knocked out on the ground, but before he could think to speak, there was a blur in the reflection of his sunglasses. He whipped around to see what it was, then felt a strike to his neck, and his lights went out. _Strange, I could've sworn there was a kid…_

A few moments later, he came to just in time to see them tying up his men. "Oh, dear," came a resigned voice. They looked and hunkered on the concrete bannister leading into the temple, was a man with gravity-defying silver-hair, wearing a mask, and what appeared to be one eye.

The girl spoke up first, "Kakashi-san," she asked wondering what his problem was?

"What are you two doing," he asked, clearly annoyed?

The boy stood up, he was in his mission gear from Wave also, only now he added two jutte (traditional Japanese police truncheons), to his belt, and kept the sai in downward facing shoulder holsters. "Killing time," in a smug voice, wiping his hands, as with a job well-done, which caused the girl to giggle with infatuation.

Before the boy had even closed his mouth, Kakashi seemed to disappear, and reappeared right in front of the middle-aged man, and the knots they so carefully tied were loosened. He was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "Jeez, I'm… really sorry about this," giving him a slight bow. The boy and the girl looked on in confusion, "this is the gentleman who hired us for the mission, Asada Sandayu."

Their mouths dropped open, and it was Sasuke's turn to look embarrassed, he turned and bowed to their client, whom they had just assaulted, "I'm sorry, sir," he said humbly, "I guess I didn't notice you among all the men around you," he offered by way of explanation, "but I saw the one we were meant to protect being chased, and my mission instincts were to protect her, as per the contract." The middle-aged man looked at them with dignity…

* * *

 **At the lake…**

Anko and her student, found the actress sitting by the side of the lake, by the time they caught up to her, with her horse drinking from said lake. They walked toward her, coming within a few feet, Naruto turned to his sensei, "I think, you should approach her, she might trust a woman more than she will a man."

Anko nodded and moved closer to the seemingly distraught actress, _maybe if I pretend I'm a fan_ , so effecting a seemingly wide-eyed look, Anko began, "Are you hurt, princess?" Yukie just cast her eyes toward the voice, before turning her head slightly in Anko's direction. Anko continuing to act like a fan-girl, allowed herself to blush, "I've admired your work for so long, I can't believe I'm talking to the real Yukie Fujikaze! I just saw your movie, Princess Gale, and it totally blew me away!" The actress stood without comment and made her way to her horse. She mounted, turned it, and charged it right at the Snake Mistress, who barely leapt out of the way before being trampled.

She had ridden a goodly distance from when she started, thinking the insufferable woman was behind her. She was not so lucky, "I mean, there are some things that I think should be different, like the portrayal of chakra for one," turning toward the sound of the voice, Yukie saw the woman running right beside her, easily keeping pace with the horse, "chakra is never multi-colored, in almost everyone I've encountered in my line of work, its blue. Though one of my students can produce a violet-purple type that seems to have weird effects, though she didn't elaborate on specifics." Yukie getting over her shock smacked her riding crop against her steed's rump, causing it to whinny, and pick up speed.

Again, the actress thought she had left the star-struck girl behind her, when from right behind her saddle, the purple-haired woman's voice spoke right in her ear, "the message of your movie is something I aspire to myself," the woman told the actress, "I mean I'm never gonna give up either, not until I can capture a certain someone's heart, and after I, of course, gut my former sensei with a rusty spoon!" Then looking around the nineteen-year-old adds, "hey, lady, you really know how to handle a horse, no wonder you're Hinokuni's number one actress!" That comment seemed to infuriate the actress, so she began to speed up hoping to shake the woman off. They cantered through the streets of the village, she did not seem to care what happened, so much so that when a pole of some kind ripped a part of her dress off, she did not notice. Anko looked back and added a dangerous tone to her voice, "Hey, lady, don't you think you're going a little fast?" The actress ignored her and forced the horse ever faster, until just up ahead a line of civilian children coming home from school, crossed in front of her animal.

Suddenly, there was a blur out of the corner of the actress's eye, then as if from nowhere a boy dressed in a duster, Suna Shades, boonie hat, with a scroll on her back, and two swords appeared between the horse and the children. He put his arms out, and a purple aura surrounded his legs as he stood his ground, the horse collided with the boy, and the purple aura surrounded both riders and the horse. Naruto allowing his chakra to enhance his strength and durability, also used his chakra to keep the riders from being flung off, by making them stick to the horse, and protecting the horse from injury. The impact only pushed Naruto back a mere foot or two.

The riders scrambled down from the horse, and Anko rushed around to check on her student, _and boyfriend_ , only to find him calming the horse, with gentle, soothing words. Just to be sure Anko asked, "you alright, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, sensei," the teen man answered, "I'll be alright, and so will this handsome devil," Naruto added as he continued to calm the animal, which nickered and then blew, stomping his hooves as he calmed down. Naruto quickly removed the horse's tack, then with the Rinnegan blazing behind his Sunas, communicated using Animal Path, directly with the stallion. {Go on back to your stable, friend, there's bound to be some good food for you when you get there.}

The kids that were almost hurt, soon realized who had almost run them over. One of the children, a girl in a scarlet dress, yelled, "Hey, it's Princess Gale," before running up to the actress.

The other children soon joined in, and their enthusiasm was palpable, "Princess Gale, Princess Gale!"

The woman looked offended, "Look my name isn't Princess Gale, okay?"

The girl undeterred by the tone, added, "That's right, you're the actress Yukie Fujikaze! I'm your biggest fan!" Then taking her back pack off, pulled out a notebook and pen, then holding it up, asked in a still exciting voice, "can I have your autograph?" Then the other kids held up their own notebooks and clambered for their own autographs.

Naruto and Anko watched the children and smiled indulgently at the innocence of the kids. "Forget it, guys," came the voice of the actress, "I don't do autographs." But the kids were undeterred, as they begged her to give them an autograph, now the ninja were giving the actress baleful glares. The actress suddenly snapped, "enough already, I mean come on what's so special about…" There was a sudden flicker out of the corner of her eye, as she felt the point of a dagger pressed into her back.

"Sign. Their. Books," came the steady voice of an irate Anko. "I think the least you can do, after almost killing them with your reckless riding is to actually show them the respect they deserve and autograph their books." The actress was taken completely by surprise, but Anko continued, "in case you've missed it, I'm not really a fan of your work, the only one I've watched really was Princess Gale, and it was all I could do not to hurl, at the cheesiness of the story. If it wasn't my job to protect you, I'd leave you a nice little scar to teach you how to interact with your fans. In fact, my student and I, are going to be your escort for the rest of the day, and if you deny any of your fans an autograph, you and I will be having another kind of discussion," then pressing the kunai a little harder into the back of Yukie Fujikaze, causing her to gasp in pain, "do I make myself clear?" The actress nodded hurriedly, her mouth too dry to make sound.

* * *

 **Back at the Movie Studio…**

Though they received a brief overview the night before, Kakashi decides to brief Sasuke and Hinata, more thoroughly on the details of the mission. "Our mission is to guard the actress, Yukie Fujikaze, best known for her role in Princess Gale," Kakashi reminded them, "well maybe not guard, more like escort." They were sitting within the sound stage, during the briefing, all while trying to ignore the bustle of the crew as they went about their tasks.

The scriptwriter, Wujin, a young man with dirty-blonde hair, wearing a blue-jean jacket, over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a reversed ballcap, and holding a rolled-up version of the script elaborated on Kakashi's words. "The next Princess Gale movie is the first we're filming abroad, but our leading-lady is a bit of a diva," he said eying Sandayu critically.

Sandayu cringed and grinned in embarrassment, "I am so sorry for her behavior."

That's when the director, an older gentleman by the name of Makino spoke, "still, the Hidden Leaf Ninja are impressive. They easily beat the men we hired to be her bodyguards and stuntmen, and those are some _big_ dudes."

"Yes…, thank you very much," Kakashi replied.

All the while, Hinata was looking around, when she spied some photographs tacked to a cork board. One of the pictures caught her eye as she looked at it, "wow," she said, "look at those cliffs."

"That's the Rainbow Glacier in the Land of Snow," said a voice from behind her. Upon turning she noticed two of the actors from the movie, staring at her amicably.

"Your Kinja, you play the part of Borikinto, don't you," she asked, who simply nodded, and smiled?

The other actor playing the part of the monk just nodded, but added, "the climactic last scene of the movie will be filmed there," he informed her.

Hinata just nodded, "you must be Hidero, you play Shishimaru the monk," she stated.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "the Land of Snow, isn't that a long way to go just to shoot a scene for a movie?"

"It was Sandayu's suggestion, he's Yukie's manager," Wujin replied. "Apparently the Rainbow Glacier shines in all seven colors during the spring."

Kakashi however spoke up, "no, that's just an old legend." Everyone turned to look at him, "in truth, there isn't any spring in Yukinokuni."

"No spring," Sasuke asked, "not ever?"

"So, it's winter there for the entire year," Hinata asked?

"Yep," Kakashi answered, confirming their suspicions, "all year long."

"Kakashi, right," the director asked? "I take it, this won't be your first time in Snow," he surmised.

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed, "but it was a long time ago."

"Were you sent along with us because you have prior knowledge of the region," Sasuke asked, as he has wondered about the assignment of another jonin, on another seemingly easy mission? Kakashi merely nodded, but neither genin was convinced, if it was such a simple escort mission, why send a valuable jonin on such an insignificant mission? They could have just included geographic, and political data in the mission profile, such data was almost never classified.

"I've heard it's a very poor nation, also," came another voice as a man drew closer to, and deliberately leaned, closer to Hinata's chair, than was necessary. She sat up straight and turned to look at the new voice. He sashayed a smile towards her, a smile only slightly less bright than Maito Gai's, in Kakashi's opinion. The Hyūga's look was one of indifference, at the admittedly handsome man smiling at her, true kunoichi only give looks on their men, secondary importance. In _her_ mind, she was lucky because her man was powerful, handsome, and her best friend. This pretty boy never even stood a chance at gaining her affections, she cast a look at Sasuke, and saw his scowl at the actor.

Sasuke looked at where his hand was in proximity to Hinata's shoulder, and he did not like it, and he began to leak a little killing intent toward the man, known as Michi, who played Sukeakura, the swordsman of Princess Gale. The man, looking slightly uneasy backed slowly away from the teenage girl. She did look at her secret boyfriend, and when he turned from backing off the pretty boy, looked to see if she was angry at him. Hinata merely winked, and they each made one-half of a hand sign, which was their way of discreetly communicating their feelings to each other. In this case, the hand sign conveyed feelings of love, from Hinata to Sasuke.

"Story goes, their former lord was a fanatic for gadgets…," Michi continued, "bankrupted his clan's fortune for silly amusements."

"As long as they have central heating, I'll be fine," Hidero put in, "I'm not tough enough for that kind of cold."

"Maybe you should head for the hills too," Kinja added with a chuckle, "just like Yukie."

"Hey," Wujin begged, "don't even joke about that, that's not even funny," but the actors gave a good-natured laugh at their young friend's expense.

"So, Yukie," Hinata asked, "is she always acting like a spoiled princess?"

The actors looked at each other before answering with an emphatic, "yes."

Then looking at a picture of the actress, Kin added, "Yukie, doesn't even _know_ the meaning of the words, dreams or aspirations."

Then the director added to defend her a little, "however she was never one to blow off her work. I don't know anything about her personally, and I don't need to, as long as she performs at her best. Say what you want, but that woman is a born actress."

"That's true," Wujin added, "and she only started running when she heard we were going to be filming in Yuki."

* * *

 **With Anko and Naruto…**

True to their words, Naruto and Anko accompanied the actress all over the city. However, the actress was clever, she ducked into a department store and bought herself a whole new outfit, that completely disguised her. Teacher and student may have wanted to teach Yukie Fujikaze a lesson, but they knew that their primary concern was her safety, so to make her disguise solid they also changed to suit their client.

Yukie did try to shake them by leaving the store, before they were finished changing, but Naruto took precautions and left a clone outside the dressing room, to prevent Yukie from leaving without them. All three walked out of the store like they were friends. Anko had let her hair down which went down to her shoulders and combed it straight. The clothes she wore included a brown-leather, fringed blouse, and stylishly purple-jeans similar to her hair color. She added cowboy boots the same shade as the blouse, and a purse for her ninja tools.

Naruto shifted his body, into that of Naruko, his pervert-buster, and now wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse the color of her sky-blue eyes, but still covered said eyes with her suna shades; under a long, loose-fitting sun-yellow, summer dress, with a wristwatch on her left wrist, and standard shinobi sandals. The scroll, in which she sealed her normal clothes, had a genjutsu placed upon it that made it look like a purse, the same color as the blouse. She also sealed her three blades into three separate tattoos, one on her right forearm, {赤死} for her mother's blade, one on his left forearm, {闇刃} for his gift from Uzumaki Isle, and her father's blade, {父の遺産} vertically, along her upper arm.

By the time they left the store it was approaching early evening. Nobody except maybe a man or two, who appreciated their looks, but gave them no more than a passing glance, gave them any notice. They travelled all over the city, the two-ninja flanking the actress, but following wherever she went. To her credit Yukie never tried shaking them, except for that one time in the department store, but she was adamant, about not returning to the studio. Naruto and Anko got a good look at her face whenever they suggested returning, what they saw on her face, was not what they expected, they saw fear etched on the actress's visage. This was the first clue they got that this mission was more than just an escort mission for a movie crew.

They found their way to a seedy, underground bar, and after a few drinks Yukie began to speak. She took out a weird looking necklace, which seemed to glitter with its own internal power. "Who would wanna go to Yukinokuni," she asked? Then she began talking about how acting was the lowest profession any one could want to be, "we're professional liars you know, in most professions lying is the quickest way to get canned. But, in acting, it's the quickest way to get hired."

The bar was pretty dead, with only a few patrons and the bartender standing at one end, away from the party of three. Naruto noticed one workman in non-descript clothing sitting at the far end of the bar, what made him stand out to the Uzumaki, was this man, seemed to be drinking coffee. This workman stood up as they walked in, and began sauntering close to the actress, Naruto felt the swinging of this man's arm, and knew it had something dangerous about it. Then as the man got closer, she noticed something that really set her alarm bells off, her whisker-sense tingling, but she could not be sure, there was something blocking her senses.

Just before the workman could get near them the door burst open and into the bar, and old man came running in, followed closely by Hinata. "Yukie," he shouted, "our ship to the Land of Snow, will set sail soon, please, we have no time!" By this time the rest of Team Dojutsu, arrived, Sasuke and Kakashi walked in after the old man.

"No, thank you," she replied.

"What," Sandayu asked in astonishment?

"I've decided not to continue as Princess Gale," she explained.

"What're you saying," Sandayu asked?

"Don't worry," she slurred, "it happens all the time, the actors and directors change all the time between sequels, so they'll just cast someone else in the role."

"That's enough," Sandayu snapped, "you listen to me, there is nobody else who can play Princess Gale… you're the only person who can **be** her!" Then as if to drive home the point, Sandayu added, "if you don't fulfill this contract you will be finished in this business, you'll never work as an actress again."

Yukie just tossed back her current drink before replying, "so what?"

"Well, I didn't want it to come to this, Ojo," Kakashi said in a regretful tone. She looked at him in her drunken stupor, just as he pulled up the left-side of his headband and looked directly into her eyes. Yukie Fujikaze suddenly went limp and would have slumped to the floor, if Naruto had not caught her.

"Okay," Naruto said as he dropped his shinhenge, he had finally had enough, "what the hell is going on here, tell us what we're missing on this mission? Because, she's right, about actors dropping out of pictures to pursue other work, so why is it so important for Yukie Fujikaze, to be cast as Princess Gale?"

"You can't be told here, we'll have to go someplace, where we can control the information," Kakashi took the actress from the boy, "I'll tell you more once we're underway."

* * *

I remember, that it was snowing, I walked through a darkened room, wearing a dress remarkably reminiscent of my costume for Princess Gale. I called out, "Father," but there was only silence, "where are you? Father," I called out a little louder, as I continued to move through the room?! I finally spotted him in his workshop, "Father," I asked out of curiosity for as I entered the room I noticed he was working, concentrating on something?

He turned to me, his glasses shielded his eyes as he looked at me, "Koyuki," he asked as if suddenly remembering I existed, "please, come here." I was a dutiful daughter, and loved my father, I never met my mother, she died of pneumonia a few months after my birth. My daddy was always there for me, except when he was in his workshop, it was here that I was usually tasked with bringing him back into the world. It seemed that after mom died, he threw himself into working on some contraption, that was meant to make the lives of our citizens a little better.

I drew closer to him, "Good, now just stand there," he said, I was standing in the middle of a room full of mirrors, I could see myself from every angle, then he asked an odd question, "What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I see, you and… me," I answered.

"Look closely, now," he said, "do that… you'll see the future."

The image cuts abruptly, to a fire, me sleeping as if dead, and finally plunging into an icy river, trying to get away… from **_him_**.

My eyes open slowly, and I am sleeping in a four-poster bed, the room seems to be moving oddly as if swaying back and forth, or rocking from the motion of waves, but that cannot be right. I slowly sit up, wiping the sleep crud from my eyes, there is a knock on my door and my manager Sandayu, opens the door, "Yukie-sama, are you awake?"

"Sandayu," I ask, "will you get me some water, please? My head won't stop spinning," I groan. "It must be my imagination, but I feel as if I'm rocking back and forth," I huff in amusement, "I _must_ be going crazy."

"Well," he began, "it's not completely your imagination."

"Huh," I ask bewildered, then jumping out of my rack on bare feet, and running up the passageway, I fling open the hatch to the top deck? There to greet me are the disgustingly bright sights, sounds, and smells that come with being out to sea. This was not the first time I've been to sea, one of my earlier works was as an extra on a pirate movie, I got a crash course in nautical terminology, that I'm amazed I still remember. My astonishment turned to outrage as I screamed, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Makino, the director was never one to let good lighting, or a good opportunity, go to waste, he was a slave driver, and after obtaining permission from the captain, sectioned off a portion of the deck. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the make-up chair, feeling utterly dejected, I had been so close to never going back to that **_place_** , or seeing **_him_** , ever again.

* * *

 **Further up the deck…**

Naruto and the rest of the team were getting the real briefing on the true objective of the mission. Their expression showed just how surprising the information was, "you mean, she really _is_ a princess, Kakashi-san," was Naruto's first question?

"That's correct, Naruto-kun," the masked ninja confirmed.

"And, we're really escorting her back to help her reclaim her throne," Sasuke asked?

"If she wants it, our main objective is to depose her uncle, the tyrant, Kazahana Doto," Kakashi informed her, "at most she's going to be a figurehead for her people, then after everything is settled, it's up to her if she wishes to retain her throne or abdicate."

Anko had been doing some thinking, then asked the important question, "other than the pay from our client what's in it for Konoha, or Hinokuni?" They looked at her wondering where she was going with this, "I don't mean to sound cruel, but overthrowing a despot, doesn't really sound like enough for our nation to get involved in something of this magnitude," she mused. "We don't usually get involved with the struggles of other nations, unless we're asked by the sovereign of that nation to do so," she added, "and Yuki does not border our nation, so fear of invasion is out, so what does the Daimyo and the Hokage, get out of sanctioning this kind of mission, which could easily lead to an international incident?"

Kakashi nodded, "one word, Anko-chan, 'technology.' While most nations are pretty much equal in terms of technology, Yukinokuni is a cut above the rest in terms of tech, militarily and in consumerism. Let me give you an example, one of the first missions I was given after my stint in ANBU was a recon mission, because there were rumors that Yuki had developed an armor that could protect the wearer from ninjutsu and genjutsu, namely chakra-based attacks."

"Is this the mission you referred to when you mentioned, having knowledge of Yukinokuni," Hinata asked?

"The very same, Hinata-san," Kakashi confirmed. "Kazahana has been approached through diplomatic channels, by many nations, trying to broker an alliance, but he's being stubborn, so the Daimyo and the Hokage hope to try working with his successor, whomever that may be," Kakashi finished.

At this even Naruto whistled, "that means we're kind of expendable, I mean we represent the royalty if you will of Konoha; me, Hinata, Sasuke: the scions of three of the major clans of the Village, but we're still genin and two of us are considered outcasts, among the village," he said waving his hand, between himself and his sensei, "so we'll likely get the blame, if anything goes wrong." _Oji-sama, must also be using me, because I am also unofficial, royalty in Fire, made more so, when me and Yugao-koi allowed, Hinokuni to annex Uzumaki_ _Shima, he has not made it official yet, but this is a backdoor way of acknowledging me as a potential member of his family, and heir to his throne,_ Naruto thought, and his tenants could only agree with him.

Kakashi and Anko looked between themselves, then their genin, and Anko smiled sardonically, "welcome to an A-ranked mission, Naruto."

They all looked back up the deck, toward the cast and crew of the production, lights were flipped on, "Lights are set."

The actors took their places, sound devices began recording, "okay we're up to speed," the sound guy cried.

"Cameras rolling," the camera man shouted.

Then the director began shouting commands, "Alright, let's get this show on the road," he said, then added, "I want to get this on the first take!"

" **Right** ," the crew responded!

Then Wujin stood up with the clapboard, "okay, scene 23, cut 6, take 1… ACTION!"

While the actors did their job, the ninja did theirs, Naruto created four Shadow Clones, one of which henged into an eagle, and perched on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata with her Byakugan climbed to the crow's nest and asked if she could help the sailor on watch. The bird henge was to reduce crowding in the nest. The other three remained in human form and accompanied the rest of the Team, as they went about their separate tasks. Kakashi went to speak to the captain about a few things, while Anko went aft to stand next to the helmsman. Sasuke went forward to the forecastle to give his eyes, the best chance of spotting something. His father and mother both warned him to never rely completely on his new Sharingan, they admonished him that the world was ever evolving, and there may come someone who can circumvent the Uchiha kekkei genkai. But, right now, his eyes were his best tool, and were necessary at this moment. Naruto also went aft, all the way to the weather deck to look out for any rear-guard attacks. As the sun set, the ship made good time, as she sailed west toward the horizon.


	11. Clash in the Snow: Test of Spirit

**Clash in the Snow, Spirit Test**

 **The Next Day**

During the night, the temperature began to plummet as they entered Land of Snow waters. By the time morning rolled around, they were well within Yuki. The skies of Yukinokuni were the dreariest Naruto had ever seen. In Hinokuni, summer had taken hold and they were in for some pretty pleasant weather, but here in the Land of Snow, it is a land that has never heard of summer, and the clouds were always pregnant with snow. They had made good passage through the iceberg riddled waters of this ocean, right up until they ran into the mother of all icebergs sitting right on their course.

The captain had no choice but to furl the sails and come to a stop. The ninja were already grouped in the forecastle, studying the ice island. "What is that," Naruto asked in awe? At this moment, Naruto's duster was less an affectation, and more of a necessity, he even rolled the sleeves down on his long shirt, and pants.

Anko glared at the glacier, "when I woke up this morning, I discovered that our passage was blocked."

While the ninja were concerned, the film crew was excited about this turn of events. They set to work prepping and shooting, the director was ever the opportunist. It did not take long for them to set the scene and begin filming. Just as they were reaching the climax of the scene, an explosion set on one of the highest cliffs, got their attention.

The ninja were there in a blur, with Kakashi taking the lead, "everyone get back to the ship, this is why you hired us, after all," he ordered! The actors did not have to be told twice, as only the princess chose to stay behind. The director however was very eager to film an actual fight sequence between ninja, in hopes of incorporating it into the Princess Gale story.

Out of the billowing smoke, a figure rose from the hole that was made by the explosion, they all got a good look at him. Standing there was a man of pale tone, he had a thin and bony face, blue eyes, and a narrow nose, with lilac-colored hair with a ponytail, and a gray forehead protector, that looked more like a helmet. "Welcome to Yukinokuni," he said in a cool voice.

Kakashi's eyes were wide with recognition, "you?" Then looking left, they spotted another person standing upon an icy butte. This one was definitely a woman, she had green eyes and pink spiky hair that stuck out of two holes at the top of her grey helmet, reminiscent of pig-tails. She has small circular dark pink eyebrows.

"Greetings, Princess Koyuki," her tone completely condescending, "did you bring along the Hex Crystal?"

" _That's stupid, never tell your enemies what you're after, even if you're assured of victory,"_ Minato preached.

Turning to the right they felt another presence make itself known, before bursting through the ice, he was a rather large man with a short crop of purple hair and dark eyes. All three of them wore a strange type of form-fitting armor, that blended well with the wintry-landscape. _Is that the chakra-proof armor, Kakashi talked about,_ they all wondered? "You're as good as they say, Kakashi of the Sharingan," the big man said, "unfortunately it's not good enough!"

The genin looked at their jonin, "any ideas," they asked?

"Obviously, we need to split up and take them on separately," Anko advised. She was the junior jonin, on this mission, so she would leave it up to Kakashi to make final decisions.

Kakashi nodded, "they have home field advantage, which makes them prepared, but the guy up there, Rouga Nadare, knows me, which means they've prepared for me," he summarized their situation.

"That's true, Kakashi-san, which probably means you should stay back here and protect the princess," Naruto said, "but they don't know us, so they may not be prepared for us, but I do kind of know him," Naruto said pointing to the big man who just revealed himself. "He was in Kaen, when we were taking care of Yukie-hime."

"How do you know, Naruto," Kakashi asked?

Naruto's eyes slitted, "I'll explain later," he promised, "the point is we need to test that armor and see if it has any weaknesses."

Kakashi nodded, "okay, but don't forget you're not trying to win, you're just testing them," he reminded them, "but don't go into this unless you intend to kill them, or you will lose your own life."

"How do you propose we do that, Naruto-kun," Hinata asked?

"How else, we fight them and gauge how they use it themselves," Naruto answered. "I'll take on big ugly over there," he said pointing his thumb to the latest enemy to show himself.

Hinata laughed at his way with words, "Me and Sasuke-kun will fight the Bakajo (Fool)," then grabbing her boyfriend ran off to confront the enemy kunoichi.

Anko stepped up, "If you don't mind, I'll take on your former dance partner."

Kakashi eye smiled, "be my guest, maybe a fresh approach will work on him." She smiled and nodded before jumping to meet her opponent.

* * *

 **Naruto**

Naruto dashed up to the giant and stood his ground with a dangerous smile and fierce eyes, "I've never seen the script, but I've always wanted to be in the movies," he said as he studied his opponent. Behind his sunas, his Rinnegan blazed forth as he took in every detail about his opponent. He was not going to use any of his Rinnegan jutsu, but the Samsara eyes actually mimicked the Sharingan in its ability to provide fine detail, and vivid retention for its user.

This is where, Naruto discovered the reason why his whisker-sense seemed to be dulled when he sensed this guy, back in Fire. He was wearing his armor, and Naruto was feeling the same dulling sense, when feeling the man in front of him. Ironically, far from hampering his ability to detect them, it actually allowed them to stand out even more than other people. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, what should I call you?"

"I am, Fuyukama Mizore," the man answered, "or in your case, aku gaki (evil spirit), your executioner. I'll let you decide," as he said that, Mizore pulled a snowboard out of nowhere, mounted it and propelled himself, right at Naruto. Naruto however, just stood his ground and got ready for his opponent. Mizore however, had other plans, at the last minute he turned his board, going right around the Konoha genin. He had almost made it to the princess, when he felt the tightening fingers of a clawed grip bite into his armor, he looked back and saw a red spectral arm connected directly into Naruto, who was grinning maliciously. The claw looked like an anthropomorphized animal, like that of a fox, or a badger, which grasped Mizore by the back of his neck.

"Where do you think you're goin'," the blonde haired genin asked, "how about, traitor, I think that name fits, because it's what you are, don't you think?" Naruto yanked back hard, pulling the big man off his snowboard, and throwing Mizore back over his shoulder to land right where Mizore started. Naruto did not let him go, just yet, " **Get over here, shit-head,** " Naruto shouted in a deeper voice than normal, as Naruto pulled the man toward him rapidly, and as Mizore got closer, Naruto pulled his arm back and allowed a little more of Kurama's yoki, to envelop his arm in a partial cloak! Naruto retracted his yoki-arm, just before impact. The punch Naruto unleashed, echoed off the ice-scape of the glacier, Mizore's armor crumpled a little from the force, but enough of the force was dissipated so as not to leave any permanent damage to the wearer. Naruto's punch sent the big man flying back into an ice wall, which at this temperature is as hard as granite.

Naruto was actually studying the results of his assault, _hm, it may have crumpled but I bet the wearer would be fine, and still able to fight. "Thanks, Kurama, for allowing me to use some of your yoki,"_ he said genuinely, _"I'll wager if I used a full cloak, the armor wouldn't have lasted a minute."_

" _You're welcome, kit,"_ Kyūbi returned, _"and I know it wouldn't, the pitiful machines you humans make are still no match for the forces of nature, of which I and my brethren are ourselves forces of nature in our own right. That armor,"_ she added, _"might stop human chakra, but it shall never stop yoki, see,"_ she asked pointing a spectral finger at the imprint of her claws on the back of Fuyukama's armor.

" _I think in order to use Kurama's yoki for ninjutsu, or even genjutsu, you're going to have to learn to control it, son,"_ Minato reminded him, _"is there such a thing as the leaf sticking exercise for yoki,"_ Naruto's father asked looking at the Biju, who just grinned?

Mizore rose to his feet and glared at the little prick, that just ruined his attack, then looking down to survey the damage was shocked at the level of ravage his armor sustained. There was a deep dent in the breast plate, where the little shit punched him, and the imprint of the spectral hand biting into his neck, where the claw caught him. Mizore could also feel the damage along his back, when the brat slammed him into the ground, not to mention the additional damage he took when he was slammed headfirst into the ice wall. Mizore decided the armor was damaged, but still functional, but he would have to be careful. He looked at the boy and glared, "you're gonna pay for that, you little shit," Mizore roared!

Mizore's declaration was followed by a barrage of punches, inflicted from a gauntlet on his left hand. The gauntlet seemed to give his punches an undeniable boost in power, but what really surprised Naruto was the speed at which Mizore moved, especially for a big man, let alone weighed down by the gauntlet. Naruto however, had been training for four months with Zabuza Momochi's shadow and had learned, how to fight a man with overpowering might. Of course, Mizore was a choir boy next to Zabuza's power, one thing he learned about fighting such people, you never wanted to try fighting force with force, you needed to turn his power against him.

As fast as Mizore was, Naruto was faster, but he never tried to completely dodge. When Mizore would aim an attack at Naruto, Naruto would wait until the attack almost connected, before sidestepping with a parry, which led to a shove that added enough force to nearly overbalance the brute. "Are you ready to die, traitor," Naruto quipped? "Did you know that in the realm of Naraka, traitors, especially those that betray their rightful ruler are given the worst punishments?" For several seconds, Mizore attacked and was denied anything close to satisfactory results, which began to frustrate the big man, and that frustration turned to anger. "You will be sent to the coldest section of the Cold Naraka," Naruto chided him, "do you feel the temperature as it is now, Mizore-akuta (garbage)," he chuckles sinisterly, "you should cherish your homeland, because the cold sections of Naraka, make the ambient temperature we have today, feel like you're walking through a summer's day."

While the anger did lend him more strength, it also led him to begin making mistakes, his attacks began to overextend themselves, which was what Naruto was waiting to happen, "yet that's just the temperature of a Cold Naraka," Naruto chuckled as he explained. "You will most likely be taken to Mahāpadma, the common name for that is Great Lotus, makes todays temperature feel like you're walking on the sun, but that's just the temperature, remember the torture of the Great Lotus is where it gets its name, at such a low temperature the entire body cracks into pieces, the internal organs are exposed, and also begin cracking, but don't think this will happen once, because you'd be wrong, you see the freezing process is as long as the number of years, you've lived as a mortal, you'll also be alive, and awake for the whole thing. A lifetime, your lifetime, but take heart, your time in The Great Lotus won't last forever, you'll only have to endure this time in Naraka for 51.2-septillion-lifetimes."

Mizore let loose, one really powerful punch that would give free rein to his anger, but it also set him up for Naruto's own attack. Mizore's strike completely overextended his arm, and Naruto capitalized on the miscalculation, and grabbed the gauntlet near the elbow, which had a very convenient cuff/manifold, and Naruto also grasped the gauntlet near the knuckles which had another very convenient lip, for a good grip. Naruto added his own force, but also redirected the arm into a tight spiral which sent the big man up into the air.

Naruto mentally summoned three Kage Bunshin, who jumped into high kicks, each adding their own force to Mizore's upward journey.

"NA," Naruto II shouted while delivering his kick.

"RU," Naruto III shouted while delivering his kick.

"TO," Naruto IV shouted while delivering his kick. As the third clone delivered his kick the original, thumbed his blades open.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE," the three Naruto clones said together, while delivering an axe-kick, which sent Mizore plummeting like a meteor, directly into the granite hard surface of the glacier!

Mizore rose ponderously, he was swaying precariously on his feet. He was in no way injured from the attacks he had just endured, the armor was some really awesome stuff, but nobody can take that kind of force and just walk away. Mizore could feel fractured ribs and under his armor he felt the trickle of blood running down his torso. Mizore felt dizzy and his eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him, he suddenly thought he was seeing a crimson sky and felt fear, something he has not felt in ten years, not since he deposed his Daimyo and gained his armor. If that was not enough, he suddenly felt like his balance was off, _the throw the kid sent me on, must've scrambled something in my head, because I swear I'm seeing three of him._ There was a sudden crackle of thunder in the overcast, _crimson_ sky.

As Naruto neared Mizore, Mizore went into his fighting stance, he could still fight and that was all that mattered. His head was clear, and even though he felt fear, that would not stop him from doing his duty. He struck again leading with his gauntlet. In a flash of lightning Naruto, was not where he was a second ago, Mizore saw two flashes of light reflecting off of two blades. In the blink of an eye, Naruto drew his blades, Akai Shi to parry Mizore's hand wide, and Anjin to cleave the arm from his body. Naruto finished the motions of the cuts, which brought the blades around and into their sheathes. Naruto turned around then drew a kunai and came up behind the giant, placing the blade against the big man's throat. "You can give up, or you can die," he said in a voice as cold, and devoid of any of the soft emotions Mizore had ever heard from a human, it had the finality of a judgement. It actually caused more fear, than if the man was roaring at Fuyukama.

"H-how," he asked, even through his fear?

Naruto smiled thinly, "wouldn't you like to know, I'm not as stupid as that kunoichi with you, she shouldn't have told her enemy what she was after," there was none of the warmth of humanity, Fuyukama heard from even his worst enemies. Mizore started to slump forward, but Naruto grabbed him by his hair and kept him upright, "I'm leaving you alive for two reasons, asshole," Naruto told him, devoid of any feeling, all that was left was the pitiless voice of Kami. Naruto knew Mizore existed, which usually gave a man hope, but his existence meant absolutely nothing to this being, "one: that's not part of the mission at this point, we were just trying to determine how your armor works, and; two: so, you can tell the usurper that the rightful ruler of Yuki has returned." Naruto slashed his kunai across Mizore's cheek, and his words, the ones Naruto spoke to him during their brawl, suddenly for some inextricable reason, he knew they would come to pass, whether he lived or died in this conflict, Mizore's fate was sealed when he left this life, he was now DOOMED.

* * *

 **Sasuke and Hinata**

The dojutsu couple, with both dojutsu blazing, charged up the hill to meet the kunoichi of Yuki. Their first tactic was to try an aerial assault by throwing several kunai at the female ninja: the kunai shattered on impact. Sasuke brought out a Fuma shuriken with about the same results. Then Hinata was there next to the woman and utilizing the hold and release tactics of her jūken style, grabbed hold of the other woman by the back of the neck and her elbow, then walking the circle to add a 'Z' component to an 'X/Y' throw flung the woman into her own ice wall.

Unlike Mizore, the woman was able to take control of her momentum and turn her body, so she impacted legs first. This allowed her to immediately rebound back at her opponents, while going through several hand seals and as she flew past them, unleashing: "Hyotonjutsu: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Blizzard)," and several shards of dense, sharp ice crystals, that looked like tiny birds, shot out at both Leaf ninja. They tried to dodge out of the way, but the shards seemed to be able to home in on its targets.

Sasuke went through several of his own hand signs, before grabbing Hinata and yelling, "Raitonjutsu: Raimei (Lightning Release: Thunder dome)," which caused lightning to shoot down from the sky. The lightning formed into a dome no closer than a two-foot radius, the ice jutsu slammed into the dome and evaporated. At that moment, Sasuke thrust his arm forward and redirected the electricity into a barrage of lightning, which arced directly at the enemy kunoichi. The Kōri-nin took the brunt of the attack, but thanks to her armor she was only singed. There were several burn marks all over her armor, but no other damage could be detected.

Hinata got an idea, "Sasuke-kun, give me one of your sai," she requested, which he readily complied, "I need you to distract her, please." He nodded immediately, and turned to get to work, but she grabbed his hand stopping him, before grabbing his lapels and making him look her in the eye, " _you_ be careful, if you get so much as a scratch on you, I'll kick, your ass, myself," she ordered, "right after I kill her."

Sasuke grinned and squeezed her hands, "I can't promise you no scratches, but I won't die here, I promise." Then turning he pulled his jutte, and charged them with lightning chakra, before running out on a lateral path, while firing a surge of lightning directly at the Kōri-nin.

The armor of the woman absorbed the brunt of the attack, and she just cackled. Before unleashing another jutsu, "Kōri no Keimusho (Ice Prison)," while pressing two fingers into the glacier. Instantly several stalagmites of ice thrust themselves up through the icy floor of the glacier, which the Uchiha barely avoided, even with the Sharingan, and his own inherent speed.

Unfortunately, for the kunoichi she should have been paying attention to both of her opponents, because out of nowhere Hinata jumped on her back. She immediately thrust the sai down into the armor, the two hilt prongs catching on the collar, then unleashed her own burst of lightning chakra. The surge of electricity was painful to the enemy kunoichi, and she shrieked and grabbed Hinata, flinging her off, the Hyuga heiress, took control of her own momentum and landed next to her boyfriend. That's when the entire sky turned crimson, and then thunder began to roll.

The moment Hinata landed next to Sasuke, the sky began to rumble, then streaks of lightning rolled across the sky. The kunoichi who had not told them her name, began to feel a tingling sensation along her back, then just as she remembered what the Leaf kunoichi put down her back, it was too late. Because, like a bolt from Kami, true natural lightning burst down from the heavens, and connected itself with the iron sai at the base of the woman's neck. The armor itself acted like a Kaminari Kago (Faraday Cage), which channeled enough of the electricity away from her that it just knocked her out.

"Whoa," Sasuke exclaimed, "what happened?"

Hinata smiled, "we couldn't touch her with chakra induced lightning, so I thought I'd entice some of the natural variety, so I negatively charged your sai, which as we learned in the Academy attracts lightning."

"What do we do with her now," Sasuke asked?

Hinata's eyes widen as if getting a sudden idea, then narrowed as she stepped toward her downed enemy. Sasuke looked over at what she was about to do, but before he could take a real good look, she turned back to him with a reproachful glare. "And, just what do you think you're doing, Uchiha-kun," she asked softly with a gleam in her eye?

"I'm just seeing what you're going to do," Sasuke answered, baffled by her actions.

"Just never you mind what I'm going to be doing, go stand next to Kakashi-san and watch over the princess," she snapped, "mine are the only ones you're ever gonna see, unless you get Naruko to show you hers."

Sasuke sighed, "fine," before walking back toward the princess and other jonin, he did try to look back once, when he thought she could not see him.

" _Sasuke-kun,_ " Hinata snapped, "if you ever want to see mine in the near future, you better get back over to Kakashi-san!"

Sasuke returned to Kakashi, as soon as Naruto did, though Naruto was carrying an arm of all things. When the other two ninja quirked an eyebrow at the Uzumaki, he immediately realized the reason they were looking at him funny, "oh, don't worry, it's just a prosthetic, I've not gone completely nuts."

Then Hinata joined them, and in her arms, she carried an entire set of that chakra armor. At this, all ninja quirked their eyebrows, but Sasuke was the first to speak, "so this is what you didn't want me to see, you stripped her of her armor. You could've told me what you were doing, Hina-koi," Sasuke chided, "I would've left immediately." Hinata for the first time, looked like she was about to lose her gentle smile, then Sasuke added, while looking directly into her lavender-eyes, "yours are the only ones, I ever want to see anyway, they feel like perfection when you press them into me."

Hinata blushed at his last statement, and her gentle smile became warm, and her eyes held passion in them, but she went on, answering his question. "Well, we needed to analyze it, and a working set of armor would work better than just a piece of it," she defended herself, before gesturing at the arm Naruto carried.

Naruto elbowed his friend, and said, "nice save." Then turned to Kakashi, "if you wanted to go help Anko-sensei get away from that other one, we can stay here and protect the princess," Naruto suggested.

The jonin nodded his head, before jumping after the other jonin, the genin turned to look at the princess who seemed to be cowering in fear. "Princess Koyuki," Hinata asked?

* * *

 **Snake Sage and the Copy Ninja**

Nadare spoke briefly to his subordinates, "Fubuki, Mizore, I'll leave the princess and these others to you," before leaping down to meet his opponents.

"Very well, then," Fubuki conceded before she moved to attack.

With that Anko charged ahead, leaping up to meet him head on, when they met they stopped and he spoke, "has Kakashi decided to run away again?"

Anko grinned dangerously and smoothed the bangs from her hair, "No he simply has more important things to attend to," she answered, "so he let his subordinate take a shot at you."

"Well, then let's see if you can put up a much better fight than he did," he started slowly then ended his statement by lunging directly at her. Anko's body suddenly seemed to move as if her spine was less rigid than a human spine should be, by shifting her midriff away from the attack. Her footwork seemed to move independently from the rest of her body, and her upper body seemed to sway even more than the rest of her. She almost seemed to dance around his attacks, evading more than blocking, and when evasion was not an option, she moved her body to reduce the damage she would likely have taken otherwise. Their battle did not simply remain in one place as they fought, because neither of them were ever standing in one place at one time, which goes to show how adept at taijutsu Viper Team's sensei was, and how good she became over the last four months as she progressed in her Sage training.

The snake style, she was introduced to by her hated sensei, Orochimaru, was brought to almost the peak of perfection. She still had a way to go before she could call herself, Seija no hebi (Sage of Snakes), but she was well on her way. One thing she learned was that her prodigal sensei, never really completed his snake sage training, this was confirmed by Manda, the King of Serpents himself. The demand of one hundred human sacrifices by Manda, was actually a test to see just how far the shōrai seijia (prospective sage) would go for power. When Anko refused to comply, going so far as to defy Manda to his face she passed, and that is when she became a true student of the snake.

By now, Rouga began to get frustrated by his lack of results with martial arts. Therefore, he decided to forgo anymore taijutsu, but that is when the sky turned crimson and thunder began to roll. That was enough to distract him, "What, how can a genjutsu get passed the armor's defense?"

"Maybe," Anko began as she appeared behind him, "it's just not as good as you think," she said before lashing out with her kunai and slashing Rouga's cheek.

Nadare hissed as the blade sliced his cheek, it was the first time that has happened since he got his armor. "That's impossible this armor is state of the art, this armor increases the chakra within the body of the wearer, strengthening a few jutsu. Then a chakra barrier is created around our bodies… and deflects foreign chakra… rendering ninjutsu and genjutsu ineffective." Anko stood there looking at him as he completed his explanation, then getting an evil grin on his face, brought his hands together, and began forming hand signs, "Kōriton: Ryu tai Tora (Ice Release: Dragon vs. Tiger)," Nadare shouted!

Out of the glacier, a giant tiger-dragon hybrid broke free from its confines and charged down the hill at the kunoichi of the Leaf. Then from below, a powerful water dragon tried to intercede between Anko and the ice jutsu, but flimsy water versus hard-as-rock ice is no competition, it barely slowed down as it crashed-down over the jonin sensei of Team Seven. However, instead of an anguished scream as her life ended, the only thing Nadare heard was… BAMPH! He blinked rapidly as Anko's shadow clone puffed out of existence, then from a puddle of water that somehow never froze, Anko Mitarashi rose up and gave the Kōri-nin another slash across his face, leaving an 'X' shaped scar on his left cheek.

Then she leapt over her opponent, literally bouncing off his head, and slid down the embankment to meet her fellow jonin, Kakashi the Copy Ninja, the source of the water dragon. Rouga, however, was not in the mood to let them escape, and shouted after the fleeing jonin, "you're not going anywhere," while going through another set of hand signs! "Kōriton: Hakugeki Jutsu (Ice Style: White Whale Technique), and a crack opened up, immediately in front of the fleeing jonin of Leaf, and through the crack a giant ice-made narwhal leaped the opening. It must have flown sixty feet into the air, and when it landed, it's weight crushed the already damaged surface of the giant glacier.

The two jonin barely leapt out of the way before they were crushed themselves, when they landed safely but only just. Finally, Kakashi had enough, and lifting his forehead protector from over his left eye, Kakashi spun around revealing, his Sharingan eye. "That was impressive," he said in a deceptively calm voice, "now it's my turn," he said with a growl.

He cast his voice back down to the waiting genin, "Naruto, get everyone and get out of here," he said, "get to the ship!" Then turning to his other jonin, "go with them Anko, that's an order," he added when she opened her mouth to protest. Anko closed her mouth and nodded.

* * *

 **Back with the Genin**

Naruto and the others heard Kakashi's voice from above, "Naruto, get everyone and get out of here," Kakashi said, "get to the ship!"

The sudden onset of violence, real violence, seemed to unnerve Princess Koyuki, she kept mumbling to herself. She was only barely audible to the three genin, even with their sensory attunement. Until finally, they began to hear what she was rambling on about, "no, no, I don't care if I die, I won't go back to Yukinokuni!"

Hinata was suddenly standing in front of the panicking princess-actress, who looked up noting that the girl's hand was raised, then she let her hand fly, 'SLAP!' "Stop being a spoiled brat, you think you're the only one here who's lost their family," Hinata's soft voice, was more of a rebuke for the princess than if she had begun to yell at her, "there's more at stake here than just _your_ life?"

Without wasting anytime, Naruto ran over to the struggling actress, and just picked her up in a fireman's carry, and together with the rest of the film crew, who had never stopped filming, raced back to the ship. Anko joined them moments afterward and prayed that she would see her fellow jonin again.

* * *

 **Kakashi**

Kakashi began moving through hand seals, mimicking the Kōri-nin's movement's perfectly, "Kōriton: Hakugeijutsu (Ice Style: White Whale Technique), and a crack opened up, right behind the Konoha-nin, and through the crack a giant ice made narwhal leaped the opening. It must have flown sixty feet into the air.

"I'm flattered," Nadare admitted, "you're copying my moves, but that's not going to be enough to win this fight, Kakashi." "Kōriton: Hakugeki Jutsu (Ice Style: White Whale Technique), and a crack opened up, right behind the Ice-nin, and through the crack a giant ice made narwhal leaped the opening. It must have flown sixty feet into the air.

"Win," Kakashi asked, "no that was not my goal at all, sorry to disappoint you, but I have more important objectives in mind than defeating you?" The two jutsu constructs collided in mid-air, and when they came down their combined weight was too much for even the glacier island to take, it broke in two and sank to the bottom. By this time Kakashi had made it aboard the ship safe and sound.

Ironically, it was at this time that Makino decided to yell, "AND CUT!"

* * *

 **Port of Yuki**

The Port of Yukinokuni, was nowhere near as grandiose as even the harbor of Naminokuni. There was very little trade between Yuki and the rest of the world, there was very little from Yuki that anybody else wanted, except for their technology. The current Daimyo, however refused to part with any of his nation's inventions, no matter how much his people suffered for his inflexibility. The only ships in harbor when the film company docked, were whaling and fishing trawlers.

The production company rented several trucks to aid in moving the equipment to the filming site. Before they set out, the ninja decided to brief the director and the screenwriter on just who they were guarding and the dangers to them, and their crew, if they continued on with them. "Yukie Fujikaze is an alias," Kakashi began, "her real name is Kazahana Koyuki, the rightful ruler of Yukinokuni, and the man who is after her, is her uncle, Daimyo Kazahana Doto."

"I first met her a long time ago," Sandayu began, "I was her aide, when she was still just a little girl, I don't blame her for not remembering."

"So, are you from Yukinokuni, as well, Sandayu-san," Wujin asked?

"Yes, I am," he confirmed, "I served the princess's father, the former leader of the clan, Kazahana Sosetsu-sama. Yukinokuni was small, but it was at peace," he said as he began telling his story, "Sosetsu-sama, doted on the princess… and relished the peace in those days." Then his eyes became hard, "ten years ago however, Sosetsu-sama's younger brother, Doto, commissioned Kōri-nin, and led a revolt, a coup d'état. Kazahana Castle was burned to the ground, and I feared that it took the princess with it."

At this point Kakashi began his part in the story, "There was no way we could defeat them at the time, we had to keep running. We had to get away, so I used my summons, the Canines, their bobsled team and took her someplace safe."

"When I found out the princess was alive, and working in movies of all things," Sandayu said with a chuckle, "my joy could not be measured." Then tears began to flow down his face, "I just kept saying, she's alive, alive!"

"I should've died back then," came a voice from the door. They turned and saw the princess standing there covered in a pink blanket. Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed, but Sandayu with tears still streaming down his face, spoke up before he could.

"You shouldn't say such things princess," Sandayu rebuked her. "You are our greatest hope! We prayed that you were still alive!"

"I am alive," she agreed, "but my heart is dead. After that day, all my tears dried up," she admitted.

Naruto looked between the woman, and the crying man, then he began to chuckle, turning to Koyuki, she was looking at Naruto, who began to laugh, as if he had just heard the best joke, or pulled the greatest prank in the history of the world. Naruto stood up still chuckling, and walked over to Koyuki, Naruto laid his hand on Koyuki's shoulder, "that's a good one, Koyuki-hime," Naruto said as he walked past Koyuki and called back over her shoulder, "maybe you should try comedy as your next acting role."

"So, I became the manager for Yukie Fujikaze, I waited for the day, and bided my time until I could escort you back to the Land of Snow," he said as he dried his eyes.

Wujin suddenly spoke as if outraged, "so all this time, you've just ben using us?!

Sandayu turned with a glint in his eye and said, "yeah, Wu, got a problem with that?"

"As long as there is hope, will they dream," Makino began, "and with those dreams, the future comes," he said finishing the quote. "I like it. It's the perfect theme for Princess Gale."

Wujin gulped, "Makino-san, you're not planning to continue filming, are you?!"

Makino just looked at him and smiled, "I told you, this movie is evolving." Wujin just eyed at him in askance. "Think about it," he continued, "how often can you make a movie about a princess, with a real princess? This is the chance of a lifetime."

"I see it now," Wu said, picking up his boss's enthusiasm, "think of the publicity! Even the featurette will be a hit! This will be a sure-fire hit!"

"Hey," Yukie groaned in outrage!

"Unfortunately, Princess," Kakashi began, "there is only one course of action. Now, that Doto is aware of you," he stated, "he won't give up on capturing you, no matter where you flee, he will find you and take you back with him."

"Luckily, we gathered a lot of intel on those Yukie-nin, when we fought them," Anko put in.

"Plus, we have a set of that armor of theirs to study," Sasuke added, "so we're not going into this fight blind."

Hinata nodded, "Naruto said, that the armor is only useful against human chakra, anything else, and the armor is useless against it."

"I've also noticed a bit of a gap in their training," Kakashi supplied, "they've let their skills in other areas like taijutsu lapse, as if they expect their armor to make up for any gaps in their arsenal."

"Never fight the same battle twice, Kakashi-san," came Naruto's voice as he walked back into the discussion.

Koyuki jumped with a squeak, she had not noticed Naruto's return, until he sidled past Koyuki into the compartment. "Can't you make some noise when you're behind someone," she asked?

Naruto just grinned, "I wouldn't be much of a shinobi, if I made so much noise, would I Koyuki-hime?" Then turned back to the discussion, "anyway, they underestimated us during that first encounter, they won't do that again unless their completely incompetent, especially after the trouncing we gave two of them. Our next encounter will be completely different, we can expect everything to be different, and next time they'll be ready for us."

"Don't talk like that," Koyuki snapped, "you don't know what you're talking about, this isn't like the movies! Happy endings don't exist, and you don't know what it's like to lose everything you've ever known." Naruto's eyes widened at Koyuki's words, but before he could say anything…

" **Of course happy endings exist if you're willing to fight for them** ," Makino bellowed, which surprised Koyuki!

After all their plans were made, and their resolve hardened, they all headed out to get their things ready for departure. Koyuki turned to do the same when a voice brought her to a halt. "Please, don't say that to Naruto ever again, princess," she turned, and noticed nobody else was in the room except Kakashi, and he was looking directly at her.

"What," she asked?

"You're right, about one thing princess," Kakashi told her, "he doesn't know what it's like to lose his parents, because he never knew them." Koyuki's eyes widened as Kakashi spoke to her, "if anything, you have a lot more in common with Naruto than you might think, you see, he nearly lost his life at an early age too. So, please," Kakashi pleaded, "don't say things like that to Naruto again?"

* * *

 **The Caravan**

Early the next morning found them driving along a mountain pass, Koyuki found a truck toward the back of the caravan. She gazed unseeingly out the window as the mountains zoomed behind them. They stopped just before they entered a tunnel for a bathroom break.

"Our hideout's not far from here," Sandayu told them, "just beyond this cave. Once we're finished shooting here, we'll pass through to the other side. Then my people can rest easier, knowing they finally have their princess back." After a while they pressed on through the tunnel, which was long and dark even with the headlights from the caravan lighting the way.

"Whoa, I can't see the exit at all," Naruto commented.

"Once upon a time a railroad ran through here," Sandayu told them.

"Really," Hinata asked?

Sandayu nodded, "it's been iced over for years now, but the tracks are still there if you dig down far enough."

Finally, they came to the end of the tunnel, and the director could not wait to get started. But just as they were about to get set up, Wujin came barreling out of one of the trucks. "Makino-san, we've got a problem," he said excitedly!

"What now," the director demanded?

"Yukie has vanished again," he informed him!

"What," Makino yelled?!

Sandayu upon hearing that began to look around in earnest, the ninja waste no time going to look for the wayward princess.

"Fan out and look for her," Kakashi ordered them!

"Radio if she turns up," Anko added!

"Hai," they affirm!

Naruto landed on a small outcropping and using his Rinnegan and other senses located the princess, running along a forest path, like the hounds of hell were on her heels. Naruto radios their position to the rest of his team, "I've found her, 20 degrees north of the caravan, in a valley," he informs them, then sighs, "she's running away." Naruto got close to Koyuki, when all of a sudden, the princess tripped over a loose tuft of snow, falling head-over-heels, landing face first at the bottom of the hill. Koyuki just lays there, not even bothering to try standing, Naruto gets and idea, _let's see if she has truly lost the will to fight._

* * *

 **The Wolf**

A wolf stalks through the snow laden forest floor, food for her and her pups, has been scarce this winter. Normally, she would be able to find a snow rabbit or a badger, to satisfy her hunger and feed her pups. She stalks through the tundra her nose casting about for any sign of game, when she catches wind of something, something new, and vulnerable and tasty. She slinks low, moving from tree to tree, hiding herself from the creature that would be her meal and feed her pups.

As she nears the creature, she slows her pace even more, one paw moving at a time until she is poised and ready to strike. The wolf is so hungry, she can feel her own ribs, her mouth waters and she begins to drool. The creature suddenly moves, which sets the wolf's hackles up and she begins to growl, "Rrrrrr," the creature snaps its head up and stares at the wolf in astonishment, and fear. The creature scrambles back, and the wolf begins to snarl, trying to intimidate the creature with her size. The wolf stalks forward, she cannot afford to let this creature escape, it could mean the difference between feeding her pups and starving to death.

The creature's back hits the trunk of a tree, and the wolf can see the panic beginning to illuminate creature's face. It seems to be reaching for something behind it, but the wolf cannot wait anymore and lunges toward the creature's neck. At the last minute, the creature pulls a branch from behind itself, and then the wolf feels pain light up in its muzzle. The creature however, is not finished and continues to hit the wolf until she appears to be dead.

From behind her Koyuki hears the clapping of a pair of hands, as if to give applause. Koyuki looks closer, and recognizes the figure, " Naruto?"


	12. Clash in the Snow: Family Reunion

**Clash in the Snow: Family Reunion**

I just lay there, at the bottom of that small hill. We were here in Yukinokuni, ostensibly to shoot the latest installment of the film series, The Adventures of Princess Gale. From the moment I had heard, we were going to be shooting on location in this place, feelings, and memories, I thought I'd buried long ago began bubbling to the surface. Every time I went to sleep, nightmares of seeing my father lying dead in his workshop, flames encroaching upon me the whole time. I stood frozen on the spot, I'd never seen a dead body, and it took some time before my six-year-old mind could comprehend what my eyes were seeing.

The dreams began effecting my waking life shortly after that. I would begin seeing things that would remind me of my time in Yuki, the more pleasant things that I remembered, before that night. Looking back as an adult, I remember now how the troubled times started. My uncle Doto and my father, began to get into more and more heated arguments. My father kept focusing on one project that he said would help our people, he never really divulged any of the details, not even to me. His words come back to me now as I lay in the snowbank.

" _If you look closely, you can see the future," he said._

We were in his workshop, and I was standing in the center of some mirrors, I didn't understand what he was telling me, _"I can't see anything,"_ I told him.

He just grinned at me and said gently, _"of course you can, when the spring comes."_

"Spring," I mumbled, "there is no spring in this land," _you're a_ liar _father,_ as I lifted my head from where I lay, I heard growling, that jerked my head up. There, standing five feet away from me was a gray wolf, growling and stalking towards me. My eyes took in the teeth that could easily rip my throat out. I scrambled back using my feet to get as much distance, between me and the carnivorous canine. I needed to get as much distance between me, and it, as I could to get to my feet and run. I'd almost succeeded when my back came up against a tree. I groped my hands behind me, looking for anything that could be used to help me. My hands found a branch, a dead fall that seemed stout enough to do what it needed to do. It comes out from behind me and as the wolf lunges at me, I just react and start swinging. I swing and swing until the wolf stops moving, I'm sitting there panting, my breath coming out in heaves, I can see my breath coming out of me.

Suddenly from behind me I hear someone start to clap, and I look and see the little blonde ninja, now wearing a duster, boonie hat with crimson-forehead protector, but not the suna shades, or the two swords he normally wore. He was clapping sarcastically, not like the enthusiastic clapping I've heard from many audiences I've performed before. I looked at him in confusion, "Naruto?"

Naruto walked toward me clapping, until he was almost to me. He was smiling a humorless smile, and he narrowed his eyes at me, in what I assumed to be disappointment. "So, you _can_ fight back," he began, then snapped, "when it's to protect your own, miserable life!" I flinch from his words, like he'd slapped me, but he continued, "I never met your father, Koyuki-okubyō-sha (coward), but from the stories Sandayu-san has told us of him, I get the feeling, he'd be sorely disappointed in your behavior." I felt my stomach clinch at what he said, because in my heart, I knew he was right about that. Father would have turned away from me in disappointment, and even though I had recently disparaged dad in my mind, I still couldn't help but want him to be proud of me. However, my pride refused to allow my inner turmoil to show on my face, so I turned away and schooled my facial features into indifference, and like a good actress began to perform.

I turned back to this child, who thought he could lecture me, "so what, I'm a grown woman, I don't need the approval of my father, and I don't need children telling me about cowardice. You've never had your whole world turned upside-down. I don't care what Kakashi said to me, there's no way you were nearly murdered by your uncle when you were six!"

Naruto didn't even quirk an eyebrow at what I'd said to him, his face was stony and cold enough to make the frigid atmosphere, even colder. "So, you can attack too," he said, "when someone hits you where it hurts," then added, "you are strong Koyuki, and your heart is not as dead as you pretend it to be, if it was, you would never have riposted so skillfully like that. I believe there's hope for you yet, Koyuki-ojo," he told me, which truly surprised me, "now, you've just got to learn to channel your strength and attitude, toward ends that can help others, besides yourself."

Naruto turned, so he was side on to me, "Now, come on, we need to get back to the caravan," he ordered, "before real wolves find us, and try to have us for dinner."

"I can't," I told her.

"Come now, princess, you don't want to die here do you," Naruto asked? Then putting his hand on his chin, he spoke, as if thinking out loud, "although a martyred princess would work just as well as a living one."

" **No, I mean I can't,** " I screamed desperately, Naruto looked at me in surprise, as if he had truly forgotten I was there until my outburst! Then speaking in a little girl's voice, I added, "I twisted my ankle, when I fell down the hill, and scrambling away from that wolf, made it even worse."

Naruto blinked in surprise, then he slumped his shoulders and sighed, "then I owe you an apology, Koyuki-hime," he said, while scratching the back of his head, "that was one of my clones, transformed into a wolf." The wolf carcass dissolved in smoke.

"What, how, why would you do something like that to me," I asked, feeling my anger begin to boil, anger… and surprisingly damaged feelings?

"Well, my goal was to test your mettle, your spirit, to see if you really were just ready to give up, or if you would fight to at least protect your own life," Naruto admitted. "I did not know about your twisted ankle, or I wouldn't have done it, at least not that way." Then Naruto walked over to me, turned around and presented his back to me, before kneeling down, "climb on, and I'll take you back to the caravan," then sighed, "if you need to punish me for injuring you, I fully accept whatever you would do to me."

I was still feeling insulted, for what he did, Naruto was right though about not being here in case real wolves showed up, and ironically, I was feeling good about myself for passing his test. So, I scooted over and hooked my arms around his neck, when I was secure I lay my head against the back of his neck and nodded. Naruto got his legs under him, and easily lifted me and himself, to his feet. He began to walk at a steady pace, and he didn't even seem to be struggling with lifting, my over one-hundred-thirty-pound frame. I felt that if my ankle wasn't so messed up, then he could've gone much faster, even with me on his back. I know I insulted him, when I threw Kakashi's words about him into his teeth, but I had to know what Kakashi meant, about this boy and I having a lot in common. "What did Kakashi-san mean, when he said you've never known your parents, and both of us having a lot in common," I asked?

Naruto began, "I don't think that's relevant…" but I cut him off.

"You owe me for injuring my ankle," I snapped into his ear, before going on in a calm voice, "consider this the consequence of your prank!"

Naruto took a big breath and sighed, "fine," he said. "As far back as I remember, I have been alone, I never knew of my parents until my fourth birthday. On the night of my birth a masked man came and held me hostage, he made my dad choose between me, his newly born baby boy, and his considerably weakened, due to labor, wife," I gasped as I listened, but Naruto didn't seem to hear me. "My father, of course chose to save me, it must've been the hardest decision he ever made in his entire life, choosing between the two people he loved the most, whatever his thought process he chose to save me, and let the man take my mother," he chuckled, "probably because my mother would've kicked his ass if he chose her over me." Naruto paused and nodded, as if listening to someone, then continued, "to make good his escape and insure he had time to do, whatever it is he came to do, he literally threw me at my father, and dad being a brilliant shinobi was able to catch me, without too much bodily harm, but during my father's distraction, the masked man was able to get away with my mother. Father got me to safety, and then left to go after my mother to try rescuing her, which he succeeded in doing, but not before the masked man had gotten what he came for from my mother."

Naruto paused, and I thought he was finished, I even turned my hold on him into a little hug, but he wasn't finished with his tale, "what the man was after was what, he thought of as a weapon that lived within my mother, and when it was taken from her, regardless of whatever strength she had, she began to die slowly, but the masked-man took the weapon and brought her under his control, and made her attack the village of Konoha. My dad, with the aid of my dying mother, was able to subdue the being that attacked the village, but not before the loss of hundreds of lives, which in the process of fighting her, caused both of them to be fatally wounded," Naruto took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I said with all my sincerity, "you don't have to tell me anymore, you've more than repaid me for earlier."

He simply shook his head, "no, thank _you_ , talking about it with someone has helped me remember how I came to be, who I am today."

Looking at this man in a boy's body with the side of my eye, I wondered how he could be so strong, and he was ten-years younger than me. Naruto, who has never known the loving touch of his mother, or even the proud smile of a father. At least, I remember who my father was, and could even remember the warmth of knowing that my father loved me. I snuggled my cheek up next to his, at least showing him some affection, which if he noticed he never said anything to discourage me from doing. We walked on in silence.

After a while, we were walking through the tunnel, we passed through on the way to our shoot sight. The tunnel was long and seemed to have many side caverns, from behind us, we heard the howl of a locomotive's pressure whistle. We looked behind us, then looked below as the long frozen over tracks became visible.

* * *

 **Back with the Caravan**

The crew continued their work of setting the scene for when the ninja returned with their star. As the railroad tracks appeared, or more accurately, were defrosted from years of being iced over, Makino was astonished as even he had never seen anything like that. "What's that," he asked in awe?

Sandayu rushed over to examine the newly uncovered railroad tracks, "it's chakra, running through the rails, and melting the ice." He suddenly realized the implications of this turn of events, "it's **_him_** ," he growled in hatred. He turned to his colleagues, knowing they would be no match for what was coming, "all of you get out of here, none of you are prepared for what's coming. It's not safe," so saying, he leapt up and ran up the embankment, leaving the film crew, _I have to get help, this is not a movie they could really get hurt._ As he ran, the director and screenwriter, taken aback by his sudden change, implored him to come back, but their cries fell on deaf ears.

As the train got closer, it got louder, they could hear the whistle, and the clickety-clack of the train wheels as it neared. In front of the train however, just barely keeping ahead of the big, iron behemoth, one of the ninja came running out, and not only was he running at what had to be fifty-miles-per-hour, he was doing so, while carrying none other than their star. He was barely a step ahead of the train, and he had no sooner cleared the tunnel when he dove to the side of the track. The ninja came to a rest on an embankment off to the side of the track. He was lying on his back, breathing rapidly as his lungs fought for much needed air. The princess lay on the ground next to him, thanking Kami that she was alive, and looking at the man that had just saved her life. Koyuki was astonished that someone she barely knew, would risk his life just to save hers, _I mean I'm just an actress._

The train pulled to a stop, a little further down the track. After a few seconds, a voice dripping with arrogance, and menace drifted to them from a loudspeaker, **_"It's been a long time, Koyuki."_**

Koyuki's mouth just fell open, and the fear she had felt since before she returned to this hekien (godforsaken) country came full force to the surface. "I knew it, Kazahana Doto-oji," she said, while the fear was still there, another couple of emotions painted itself on her face and filled her voice, resignation and also, determination. Naruto watched her face and what he saw made him smile, Koyuki was not faking these emotions.

On a platform near the end of the train, stood a tall man with dark hair, and the same blue-eyes as Koyuki, he was a well-built man, and he was covered in a white haori with yellow and green piping. **_"It's been ten-years since I've laid eyes upon you,"_** he addressed her, **_"come let's have a look at your face."_** To the man's left was Rouga Nadare, still sporting the 'X' shaped scar given to him by Anko-sensei.

That is when Naruto stepped up to Koyuki's side, then turning, and bowed to the princess, "by your leave Koyuki-ojo-sama, may I address this trash," he asked making sure to project his voice, so the men could hear him? At Koyuki's hesitant nod, Naruto began to speak, "First, before the princess could ever deign to speak with you, Uragirimono inu (traitorous cur), you must address her, by her proper title. Princess Koyuki, is your rightful ruler after all," Naruto quipped using his most dismissive tone, "we must attend to the niceties, believe it!"

"Second, I think you should start up your iron beast, and head on back to your home base, and give serious thought to giving yourself up," Naruto said, with his most nose in the air voice, "and you should do it, before you upset her highness, and she has me make an example out of you. You are her uncle, after all, and I'm sure she may show you some mercy," yet Naruto's tone, showed how little faith he had in that assumption.

Koyuki just grinned, but it was far from a pleasant smile, "considering he murdered my father, the Daimyo of Yukinokuni, not to mention his own brother, and burned down our home, not to mention high-treason, and sedition," she declared, "I'm not feeling all that merciful anymore."

Rouga scoffed, "and what could you do by yourself, boy," he said waving his hand dismissively.

Naruto just looked at Rouga, "piss me off, and you'll find out, you scar faced buffoon," he growled. "I'm sure by now Mizore, has told you of the reasons behind our last encounter," he reminded him, "our objective at the time was not to take you out, we were testing you only, and that armor of yours."

Mizore did tell them what, Naruto told him about the battle on the glacier, but they had dismissed his claim as posturing from the enemy. "Maybe," Nadare admitted, "but I think you're bluffing."

"It's possible, pig," Naruto rejoined, "I'm only standing here, because as you've pointed out I'm all alone," just as he said that six perfect copies of the nine-tails Jinchuriki's current form, POOFED into existence, "but then, maybe not, perhaps there's one other reason we're standing here in front of you."

"Oh," Doto asked, "and why is that?"

"So, those loyal to the princess can get into position," Naruto said while pointing up the hill, just as several logs slammed into the side of the train, the power of the logs nearly derailed the train. The two men in the train, looked around in surprise because surrounding them on both sides, and standing upon a ridge overlooking the rails, stood an army. They were the rebels that still refused to submit to Doto's rightful rule.

Standing among them was Sandayu, resplendent in traditional samurai armor, which looked good on him. In this setting he looked regal and commanding, he looked angry. "There you have it men, our beloved Koyuki-ojo-sama, is here to watch over us," he yelled in a raised and inspiring voice, "with her on our side, victory is ours!"

" **YEAH,"** came the collective cheer of the men in the army!

"Sandayu," Koyuki gasped in surprise, just as Sandayu drew his katana like it was second nature to him?

"Hear me, Doto," Sandayu yelled, "we have waited a long time for this day! I, Sandayu Asada, and fifty loyal warriors… stand before you to avenge, Kazahana Sosetsu-Osama! On this day, you will breathe no more!" The words of Sandayu set a fire in his men's hearts, and the entire army let out a huge roar, as their spirits of combat were ignited. They charged down the hill ready to die at a moment's notice for their princess, who looked on in amazement as they ran toward what might be their doom.

As they neared, several doors along the length of the train snapped open, and a bank of apertures were pushed into view. Then faster than anybody could throw them, thousands of kunai flew out of the apertures straight for the charging samurai. Koyuki saw what was about to happen and looked away from what would likely be a massacre. "Please, don't look away princess," Naruto asked, not even turning to look at the princess, "the least you can do, is honor these brave men as they go to meet their destiny," he implored Koyuki, "they are doing this as much for your sake, as they are for themselves and their families. As their monarch, you must look upon them with honor and grace, as they sacrifice everything they are for you."

Naruto's rebuking words cause Koyuki to turn and stand tall, as she allows herself to finally remember the love, she once had for her ancestral home. Koyuki's father laid down his life, not just for her, but men like these, who _wanted_ to live peaceful lives, and watch their children grow strong, and take their places. Her father worked himself nearly to death, trying to give them something that would make their lives a little better, and in the end his own brother murdered him, for power. Koyuki watched as these men fought for her, watched as the kunai struck them… and shattered.

Koyuki, Doto, and Rouga's eyes all widened, and they blink their eyes thinking they were playing tricks on them, but no, as the samurai got closer every kunai that was shot at them from the train shattered upon impact. When Hinata acquired the armor from the kunoichi a few days ago, they set to work analyzing and testing the armor. Naruto used shadow clones to do the testing and used Human Path: Knowledge Transfer, to send it to all the other ninja in the team. Then Naruto using the Asura Path: Matter Creation, practiced making the armor from scratch. At first, he was only able to make exact replicas of the armor. However, as he got better at using Matter Creation, he was able to make alterations to fit different people, and he could even customize it in color and cut. He made a set for all of his friends, including Sandayu, to fit their individual styles.

At some point during the journey, the ship's course hugged the coast, which actually took them closer to the rebel base, than when they reached harbor, about twenty miles inland at the nearest fix point. Then the night before the ship made port, Naruto and Sandayu slipped over the side and using Asura Path: Summoning: called forth a Valkyrie Steed, which are actually wolves as big as full-grown horses, that can run through the air like regular wolves can on the ground, they traveled to the rebel camp. They made it to the rebel camp in a few hours.

When Sandayu and Naruto made it to the rebel camp, and after verifying who they were, they set to work making armor for the rebel army, to the specifications of each individual. Now, making all those sets of armor, nearly exhausted even Naruto's massive amounts of chakra, he came very close to chakra exhaustion, but after a good night's sleep and as much food as he could eat, he had nearly all of his chakra back by the next morning. The Naruto, who left during the briefing was a clone, to take his place in case he was missed, and when he walked off down the hall after laughing at Koyuki's assertion that her heart was dead, Naruto was going into a private area, so he could kawarimi with the original Naruto. Therefore, the Naruto, that walked back into the briefing, was not the one that walked out.

Still, the Sandayu that was in the briefing, was also a shadow clone of Naruto, just shinhenged into Sandayu. Therefore, when N-Sandayu ran off and left the film crew it was to get the real Sandayu to come with reinforcements, and when he dispelled that is when Naruto began to speak to Doto and Rouga, to distract them while the army set up their attack.

Doto's mouth just hung open as his latest attempt to quell the rebel forces was utterly defeated, by the very same armor he gave to his ninja allies. He had not thought much of it when the kunoichi Fubuki returned to base completely naked, he thought it was rather funny, how this once proud female was humbled. It was just one set of armor, and was not even very expensive to replace, but to set an example he fined her for the cost of the lost set and the replacement set, and let it go at that. Mizore's arm was actually harder to replace, but it was done, and Doto thought no more of the situation. "How, how did they get so many sets of armor on such short notice," he screamed in outrage?

By now the rebel army had reached the train and swarmed onboard dispatching as many of Doto's ninja as they could, it was a massacre for sure… for Doto's forces. On a pre-arranged signal, the rebel army pulled back which baffled Doto, but not Rouga as he rushed to an intercom and ordered the engineer to start the train moving. Just as the rebel forces pulled back up to the top of the ridge, one of the enemy ninja with black hair charged forward and unleashed his own barrage of kunai, all of them were carrying explosive tags, and when they struck the explosive force was enough to nearly cut the train in half. Then another explosion from above caused an avalanche that buried the train completely, but that wasn't enough to stop it from moving, but just before it crossed a bridge, another explosion along a few key structural points demolished the bridge completely. The engineer tried to apply the brakes, but the train had already picked up too much speed and would not be able to stop in time.

Doto however still had a surprise in store for them, just before the train went over the edge, there was a series of explosions in the caboose. The walls and ceiling of that car exploded outward, there before them was something that looked remarkably like a hummingbird. The wings began to vibrate as a thin membrane of chakra enveloped each wing, the vibrations became faster and faster. Just before the rest of the train could go over the side, the hummingbird lifted off, hovering for a second, then flew off in a south easterly direction.

The rebel forces and the ninja looked at each other, for the first-time feelings of elation began to bubble within them, as they realized that for once they had actually won a battle against their enemy. Sandayu began to chuckle, then it built upon itself, very soon other soldiers joined in with laughter, as they now had reason to celebrate, not just to keep their spirits up, but to actually celebrate a victory for once.

Their victory was short lived however, because rising from the canyon below was a dirigible, and hanging out of the door was Mizore. He engaged his arm and with a surge of chakra, shot his hand out which grabbed hold of Koyuki jerking her off her feet and up into the cabin of the blimp. As this was happening Fubuki came soaring in on a pair of wings, and as she flew overhead she began dropping several featherlike objects, and as they struck the ground they erupted into several spikes, which luckily enough didn't get anyone.

Everyone looked around but Sasuke was the first one to notice someone else missing. "Hinata-chan, where's Naruto?"

"Byakugan," Hinata whispered quickly, then looking around, she engaged the telescopic functions of her dojutsu, and pointing in the direction of the aircraft, said, "he's there!"

Kakashi was aghast, when he realized the same thing, "you're kidding, he wouldn't do something that stupid, would he?"

It was Anko's turn to answer, as she felt a slight twitch of an eyelid, but was otherwise utterly calm, "Yeah, Kakashi, he would definitely be that stupid, or brave, or sneaky, depending on which definition you were using," she answered out loud, _and whose advice he was following at the time._

On the aircraft with a single, thin chain, wrapped around a piece of railing, dangling like a worm on a hook was one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, the scion of two clans, the heir to the third, and blood-related to a fourth, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Still Naruto, at this moment, not even he can determine what adjective this little stunt would fall under, and he was given plenty of opinions by the tenants in his head. Naruto did not even have time to think, before he sent his chain out to capture the railing from which he swung, hundreds of feet in the air.

* * *

 **Aboard the Airship**

The appointments of the Daimyo of Yukinokuni were in a word, opulent. The airship did not hold much space, but what it held could feed a single family for years. At the moment Princess Koyuki sat on a plush couch affecting an attitude of indifference. On the table in front of her, was a pitcher of water with a glass of water standing next to it. Across from her, an opened bottle of expensive wine, standing next to a half full goblet of red wine.

"You've grown quite beautiful, Koyuki," came the deep voice of her uncle, standing across from her in the passageway. It seems he had already planned a contingency if he was unable to acquire his niece, the dirigible was awaiting, on standby. When he had been required to escape after he was routed, he rendezvoused with the airship, and ordered them to proceed with the capture as planned. His humiliation at being forced to run away from common ruffians, was tempered with the successful capture of his niece. "Tell me little princess, do you have the Hex Crystal with you?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, it is the sole remaining link to the Kazahana Clan," he informed her. "and… the key to opening its treasure.

"A key, to what," the princess-actress asked?

"When I wrested this land from your father," Doto began, "the Kazahana Clan's resources were almost bankrupt. Sosetsu must have hidden his riches somewhere. My search was endless," he said, "when finally, I found it, within Rainbow glacier. There's a keyhole in the shape of the Hex Crystal. Once I have the Kazahana Treasure in my possession, our nation can attain immense military might to surpass the Five Great Nations."

Suddenly, from behind Koyuki someone could be heard giggling, then the chuckling turned to laughter of the derisive variety. Uncle and niece turned and standing down the passageway was none other, than Uzumaki Naruto. He turned to them, "that's the funniest joke I've heard all day," then turning to his client, informed Koyuki, "I take it back, Koyuki-hime, I think he should consider a career in comedic acting. Or maybe he should consider writing a fantasy novel," Naruto cupped his chin, "they could adapt it into a movie, they could call it, Delusional Fantasies of an Unwell Mind."

"Naruto," Koyuki exclaimed!

"How the hell did you get in here," Doto asked in a nasty voice?

"I flew, never underestimate a ninja," Naruto told him, "but seriously, do you really think that a few trinkets, will allow you to be on par with even one of the Five Great Nations. This airship is it filled with Hydrogen, or the more stable element Helium, either way, one good wind or lightning jutsu, could bring a whole fleet of these down?" Just as he finished speaking several strands of ninja wire coiled themselves around the blonde shinobi, "hey, I was wondering when you guys were gonna make your move, better late than never," he mused, just as Mizore came running up leaping to the ground and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, Naruto felt the microtremors as Mizore suppressed a shiver. _It's working,_ he thought, _genjutsu introduced directly into the body, I'll have to mention this to Shisui-sensei and his wife._ This happened just before Fubuki opened the door, and what happened to be fifty copies of Naruto fell into the compartment.

Rouga appeared next to Doto kneeling, "my apologies, as you can see the chibi gaki, was kind of a handful."

"Well," Doto looked on in mild-surprise, "he knows the Taju Kage Bunshin jutsu."

"I don't know," Mizore added, "but his level of chakra is nothing to sniff at, when we fought on that glacier, he used some kind of chakra that my armor barely stopped, and he has these arms that come out of his body, they also had no trouble causing damage to the armor either, it was as if the chakra defense wasn't there. He doesn't have those swords of his on him, but when he drew them and cut off my arm, I was afflicted with a weird genjutsu that turned the sky red, and made me, see three of him," Mizore shivered not wanting to mention the fear he felt, and the cold feelings of dread, Mizore had just being in the same room as the brat, Mizore shivered, "he told me that the swords don't use human chakra."

"What, do you think maybe we should try that contraption out on him," Rouga asked?

"Hm, he would make and interesting test subject," Doto agreed.

From a hidden compartment, a door rose, and a device appeared, it looked like a gear of some kind with an Onmyō symbol in blue and red. Mizore picked Naruto up using the ninja wire, as Rouga brought the devise over and placed it on Naruto's stomach over the seal mark. The machine when attached sent tentacle like wires shooting into Naruto. As soon as they attached electricity began to arc, and Naruto began to scream.

Koyuki watched as Naruto was tortured, but she could do nothing, "what is that thing?"

"It is a devise that restrains chakra," Doto answered, but continued, "that devise will absorb any chakra stored in his body and bind it within a powerful barrier. Once activated it cannot be broken or destroyed, no matter what."

As Naruto succumbed to the devise, Rouga stood over him and gloated, "not much of a ninja anymore, are you?" Naruto cursed him before passing out, causing all the shadow clones to dispel.

"Now then," Doto said, "give me the Hex Crystal, if you please."

Koyuki turned to him, and without a word, or any hesitation removed it from her neck, she handed it to him without a word. As he took it he examined it with a gleam of victory in his eyes and a triumphant grin on his face, but as he examined the crystal, his grin turned into a frown. "What is this," he demanded? Then grabbing Koyuki by the coat he yanked until they were face to face, and bellowed in her face, " **This isn't a game, do you think I don't know this is a fake?**

Koyuki looked between the necklace and him, she was just as surprised as her uncle, "no that's impossible," and quivered, then remembering when she was on the ship, after she had fainted on the iceberg, she had been awake when Kakashi was in her cabin. "Kakashi Hatake…"

"What," Doto asked in a whisper?

Then Rouga spoke up as he remembered his enemy, "it makes sense," he said, "Kakashi's a shrewd one, I wouldn't put it passed him to have pulled a switch."

Fubuki spoke up, still cocky as ever, "Don't even worry, we'll have him here in no time."

"That won't be necessary," Doto's voice stated, while roughly shoving Koyuki away, "why even bother, he will come here on his own, until them we just have to wait. Besides, if it wasn't for your incompetence, he not only wouldn't have known what we were after in the first place," Doto pointed out with an angry growl, "but those accursed rebels wouldn't have been able to study that armor you lost, and be able to make so many copies, now they're on an even playing field with me, and you are on-thin-ice, ninja." If the ninja had been paying any attention to the genin on the floor, they would have noticed a slight smile curling on his face.

* * *

 **1(yes Naruto and Kurama have been allies for a long time, more will be revealed during the Chunin Exam arc.)**

 **N-Sandayu – Naruto clone henged into Sandayu.**


	13. Clash in the Snow: Kindling Faith

**Clash in the Snow: Kindling Faith**

 **Doto's Mansion**

The only words that could ever be used to describe the Mansion, Naruto and Koyuki were taken to, dark, forbidding, and immense, were the words that came to mind the most. Naruto upon arrival was taken to the bowels of the palace, and there chained to the ceiling of his cell. His duster, scroll, and sunas, not to mention his kunai pouch and ninja toolbelt, were confiscated by her captors. The only thing they allowed him to keep was his boonie-hat with crimson hitai-ate, a navy-blue flak jacket, over an arctic camouflage colored, tiger's striped, long sleeved shirt and ANBU style trousers, and flexible combat boots. They also did not get his blades, which he left in his tattoos, the ones who searched him seemed to be ignorant of Fuinjutsu.

Naruto did not struggle, acting compliant and defeated, he tried using his personal chakra, but the device they used on him, sucked it right out of him. If he was not already used to being unable to use his chakra, thanks to his chains, then he would be more worried. As soon as he was placed in his cell, and after they left him alone for a while, he tested his chains and found he still had full use of them. Naruto had even talked to Kurama and his folks, and they counseled him to wait. They did not know for what, but they felt it was best to wait and bide his time, while acting like a prisoner.

As Naruto was waiting, hanging there with his eyes closed, the dungeon door was opened, and a pair of Kōri-nin escorted Koyuki to the cell across from him. _I think I'm gonna wait and see what she will do, somehow despite how we bonded while she was riding… was on top of… while I was carrying her, get a grip Naruto, you have a girlfriend, whom you love, and a prospective girlfriend/ sensei you are developing feelings for. Anyway, I don't fully trust her,_ _she has too much resentment toward her nation, and doesn't seem to care about her people. If that's the case,_ he hardened his eyes, _then a martyred princess will serve as good as a living one._

Koyuki was placed in the cell, and the ninja guards left, Naruto could feel her eyes on him, studying him. "Serves you right," the princess accused.

"Maybe," Naruto admitted. "No spring," he repeated, when Koyuki gave him a confused look he elaborated, "back on the snow drift, when you hurt your ankle," Naruto reminded her, "you said there was no spring, what did you mean?"

Koyuki looked at Naruto for a long minute, then asked her own question, "Kakashi told me and I quote, 'he nearly lost his life at an early age too,' she concluded, then asked, "what did he mean by that?"

Naruto just looked at Koyuki, for his own pregnant minute, and again took a big breath and sighed, "I told you, how my dad and mother died to protect me, remember?" Koyuki nodded, he continued, "well it turns out, the only way to subdue the being that attacked Konoha, was to seal it inside someone, but the being was very powerful, the most powerful of her kind to be honest. The only suitable candidate the being could be sealed into was another living creature, an infant to be exact," Koyuki's eyes widened as Naruto said that, "because this being is made of pure chakra, she needed to be sealed inside an infant, because an infant's chakra coils have not fully formed. My father was an honorable man, and he could never have asked another parent to give up their child if he wasn't willing to do the same thing, so in spite of my mother's protests, he used me as the vessel to contain the being rampaging through our village. He used a seal that called upon the power of a god, the God of Death itself, Shinigami, the price, was his own soul and life force."

"So, that's how you almost lost your life," Koyuki asked?

"No, that was just the catalyst to the event that Kakashi-kun is referring to," Naruto corrected her, Koyuki looked confused, "you have to understand that when dad sealed the being into me, he only had the best of intentions, well to paraphrase, the Road to Naraka is paved with those. He did not take into account the hatred, and anger, and grief that Being incurred during her attack, and from the beginning there were Villagers that called for my execution, because whenever they looked at me all they saw, was the being that existed within me. But, the Third Hokage, wouldn't hear of it he knew the difference, between a storage scroll and the kunai contained within. My father's successor was chosen within a week and luckily, in view of the fact that she was my godmother, took the same stance as the Third, and forbade any reprisals against me on pain of death, even passed a law forbidding anyone from talking about that night as anything other than the Yondaime's triumph over the being inside me."

Koyuki was silent, sensing more to come, and she was right, "For three years I lived in an orphanage, until the night of my fourth birthday, when the orphanage mistress threw me out with nothing but the clothes on my back. I walked around for a little while, until it got dark," Naruto said in a whisper, "they say darkness covers a multitude of sins, well that night sure was the case, because as soon as the sun went down, the ugliness of the citizens of Konoha was unleashed, they cornered me in a park and tried to beat me to death." Naruto's eyes took on a haunted look as if seeing everything from that night all over again.

"How did you survive," the princess asked in a hushed voice?

"I stopped giving up, and began to fight back," Naruto answered, "the results were horrendous, only four out of fourteen of my attackers survived my retaliation, two committed suicide while they were in jail awaiting questioning."

Naruto's eyes returned to the present, and looked into the princess's eyes, which just looked at him, and Koyuki's mouth hung slack. _Naruto fought back and continues to serve the people of his village, even after they tried to murder him,_ the princess, wondered to herself? Koyuki turned away from Naruto, and stared at the walls of her cell, and fulfilled her part of the bargain, "You'll see when the spring comes, Koyuki," she repeated, almost by rote as if that phrase was drummed into her, "my father used to say that," she said, as if a memory was playing in her mind. "Before I left Yuki, I never even knew there were other weather conditions besides winter, I asked father what spring was, he would have me close my eyes and try to describe it, so I could understand what he was telling me. He said, 'try to imagine yourself surrounded, in a field of flowers.' I would imagine what he told me and smile, and father seeing this would continue, 'there now, isn't that beautiful,' he'd ask? 'Now run through it, as fast as you can,' and the picture he painted for me was so vivid that I would raise my arms and it felt like I was flying through the vision he would inspire. 'Makes you feel warm and… happy, doesn't it,' and I would just nod and hum my affirmation, and he'd say, 'That is spring, Koyuki-tenshi (little snow angel), and if you never give up, and believe in the future, then spring is sure to come,' I remember just looking at him with wide eyes, I was so in awe of him back then," then she came back to the present sitting in a dungeon made by his brother, her uncle, Kazahana Doto.

"But this land has no spring," Koyuki told Naruto, "my father died, I escaped from this nation, and stopped believing. I was always running from something, and always lied to people," then narrowing her eyes in self-recrimination, "but mostly I was just lying to myself, pretending to be someone else. Being an actress, was about the only thing I was ever good at," the actress said half to herself. "By the way, how did you know what I said," she asked, "you weren't there?"

Naruto remained silent as he listened to Koyuki's story, then spoke with a growl, "you've seen me make clones, right, well the shadow clone jutsu allows me to gain all the knowledge my clones acquired while they existed, that wolf was a clone of mine shin henged into a wolf, when you beat that clone to death, and it dispelled, anything he experienced gets sent to me." Then continued, still in a growl, "and it seems to me, your father tried to give you the most precious treasure, anybody can ever give you," Naruto stated, but when Koyuki looked at him in curiosity, "faith, hime. Faith, in the future, and faith that the spring will come, some day."

"What do you have faith in, Naruto," she asked, "after everything the villagers did to you, why do you still serve them?"

Naruto grinned ruefully, "my faith rests, not in the village itself, or even the villagers," he told her, "faith, my faith, rests in the hearts of my precious jewels. The few friends and even distant relatives that have embraced me, and showed their love for me, that, my dear princess is where my faith comes from, and it is the source of my strength; without them princess, I would have abandoned the village years ago."

As Naruto said that, he closes his eyes, as images of his godmother surfaced in his mind, then his parents in his mindscape, the brother in all but blood, and his sister from another mister, the Ichirakus, his girlfriend who has such a powerful love for Naruto, that he wonders what he ever did to deserve it, his teammates, and sensei _, who also seems to have fallen in love with me_ , even the Kyūbi who hasn't let go of all hatred for the human race, but at least came to view Naruto as a trustworthy ally.

 _In his mindscape his parents and Kurama, watch as all the precious memories of Naruto's precious jewels flash across the sky, and as that happens the violet-chakra that brought Minato and Kushina back to life, begins to flow over and through this mindscape._ In Naruto's cell, he begins to glow a purplish color, the violet chakra flowed around his body, and finally converged on the chakra device, the violet chakra began to attack the device on the atomic level. The chakra flowed into the chakra suppressor, as Naruto named it, which did the best it could to absorb the new chakra, and boy, did Naruto scream and bellow in pain as the device arced and sparked, sending electricity into his body, but he did not stop, he refused to stop. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, the device overloaded and was ejected from Naruto's belly. He became aware of Koyuki-hime screaming at him to stop, but as soon as Naruto looked at Koyuki, he smiled. "It's okay, Koyuki-hime, I actually feel really strong," then began to laugh.

"What's so funny, you brat," Koyuki-hime hissed?

"Remember when you talked about how your heart is 'dead,'" Naruto asked?

"What about it," Koyuki growled?

"If you had truly killed your emotions," Naruto said, "you wouldn't be wasting your breath to keep me from hurting myself." Koyuki-hime's eyes went wide at what he was saying, "you were acting on the ship, trying to appear indifferent to the struggles of your people. That faith your father instilled in you at a young age, is still burning, you just need to add some kindling to make it grow."

"How do you propose to do that, Naruto-chun," the princess asked?

Naruto felt an idea form, "time for you to act your ass off, Yukie Fujikaze," he told her. "I want you to begin cooperating with your uncle, I don't know what it is, but I really think your father left you something in the Rainbow Cliffs. I don't know what it is, but I really feel something magnificent is waiting for you."

" Naruto, are you sure," Yukie asked, "we could both escape right now, meet up with the army, and your team?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "if I know my team, they're already on their way to get me, and I'll bet Sandayu has mustered the entire army to rescue you."

Koyuki got a devious glint in her eye, and before she knew what was happening she said something that even took her by surprise. "Then sit back and relax, and enjoy the show, Naruto-kun, because you are about to witness the performance of a lifetime." Koyuki's mouth dropped into a frown, "whatever happens, please have faith, that it is all a part of the act," she implored her. Naruto just nodded and allowed his faith, to include the actress.

Outside, on the right flank of Doto's Mansion, an explosion ripped apart the silence of the night. In the corridors of the dark mansion, Doto's ninja forces scrambled through the halls to get to their battle stations. If they had looked up once, they would have noticed two shadows speeding across the ceiling, which just so happened to be Anko Mitarashi, her hebigan blazing forth, and Kakashi Hatake, with his Sharingan uncovered. Along another corridor, running upon a rather large ceiling beam, the dojutsu couple, Hinata with the Byakugan, and Sasuke with the Sharingan, traveled at a good pace, keeping the guards on the defensive, while the jonin, headed to the dungeons.

Down in the dungeons, a couple of enemy ninja ran down the cell block to secure the only entrance to the dungeons. As they ran around a bend they came in view of a pissed off genin, who had used, "Preta Path: **Ghost Body,** " to walk through the bars of his cell. Naruto was standing along one of the many crosswalks they used to cross between cell banks, without having to jump all the time, in his right-hand was Totsuka no tsurugi. At the moment he was standing quite still, looking at them, with violet-rippling-eyes. In Naruto's perception, the two Ice ninja were moving slowly, he seemed to be able to perceive what action they were going to take next. They came to a halt and looked at him, the eyes themselves were unnerving enough, the quiet menace, with which he looked at them scared the shit out of them.

Swallowing their fear, the Kōri-nin were quiet as they took battle stances, they had their armor, what did they have to fear from only one genin? One of them jumped across to the other side which would allow them to surround, Naruto. However, while that Ice ninja was in the air, that is when Naruto moved, he lunged directly at the one on the ground, thrusting with the Blade of the Namikaze. _Preta Path:_ _ **Inescapable Reaper**_ , Naruto thought in his mind. The Kōri-nin tried to parry the blade with a kunai, but the tsurugi passed right through the defense and into the heart of the ninja, the armor could not stop the inevitability of death.

Before the Ice-nin could fall, Naruto grabbed the kunai from the dead man's grip and threw it at the man, just landing from his jump. "Deva Path: **Shinra Tensei** ," he cried, targeting the kunai in mid-air, the passive vision of the Rinnegan itself, aiding in the precise control that was necessary! The kunai still shattered, the power of the armor working to its fullest, but the Shinra Tensei is an attractive force, so the shards of the kunai, instead of flying apart, they became, tightly-packed, shrapnel. Shinra Tensei, also lent acceleration and velocity to the flying debris, adding kinetic force, which blew a gaping hole into the chest of the ninja of Snow Country (Author's Note: think shotgun blast).

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and turned to one ninja, while creating a shadow clone to do the reciprocal toward the other ninja. He heard his clone doing the same, they made it to the corpse of the dead ninja, picked him up and opened his eyes. "Preta Path: **Necromancy** ," Naruto and his clone said together, and one black flash later, followed by the dispersal of the clone, and the information coalesced in his mind.

Naruto ran down the corridor and as she passed Koyuki's cell, created a clone, which stopped in front of the cell. The Rinnegan still blazing on the clone, looking at the bars the clone said, "Preta Path: **Matter Annihilation** ," and with that the bars dissolved into pure energy. "Asura Path: **Energy Conversion: Kinetic Energy** ," at that the energy was converted into the shape of a ball, about the size of a ripe cantaloupe. The clone looked into the cell to see the princess looking at her weirdly, Naruto just smiled, "you're on in five Fujikaze-chan," then said, "are you ready to give the performance for your life?"

That got Koyuki's attention, and damned if it was not an accurate description of her performance tonight, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, just remember to have faith in me, Naruto," she asked?

Naruto just nodded, then turned to walk down the corridor in the direction the Kōri-nin were headed before recent events. They reached the door to the dungeon, and C-Naruto using the Rinnegan could perceive several unfamiliar chakra signatures through the door. "Step back, hime," C-Naruto asked, "wouldn't want you to get any shrapnel wounds." Koyuki nodded, and as soon as she stepped to the side, Naruto released all the Kinetic Energy, at once.

* * *

On the other side of the dungeon door, two squads (12) ninja stood with their backs to the door, with orders to protect it at all costs. They were doing their jobs well, keeping their backs to the door. Anko and Kakashi had just gotten to the door and were just starting to try to figure their way passed the guards. Before they could figure anything out however, the door behind the guards just disintegrated, there was no sound, or explosion just one minute the door was standing there solid as a mountain, and the next moment, it erupts into kindling. **"AAAH,"** the ninja near the door did not last much better than the door! Mercifully most died before, they knew what happened, but the rest had a few more milliseconds to realize they were about to die, before Shinigami claimed them.

C-Naruto walked out of the door, his eyes moving around the area, he looked back through the door, and asked, "coming princess?"

Just before she could however, two Kōri-nin jumped down in front of them, and C-Naruto felt them with his whisker-sense, the illusionary transformation is just that, an illusion, the atmosphere is not fooled by illusions! The two-ninja halted before him, and he knew who they were. C-Naruto halted with a smile, "Anko-sensei, Kakashi-kun," he said with excitement.

They did not stop moving however, they reached Naruto and together smacked him hard on the back of the head, before a POOF of smoke, and they were in their normal garb. They looked at him, with hands on hips, then Anko surged forward, and C-Naruto thought she was going to smack him again and closed his eyes. It took a second or two for him to realize Anko was hugging him, then he heard, "Naruto-baka, don't ever do something like that again, without checking with me first, okay," Anko demanded? His sensei's words were those any sensei that cared for their students would say, but the tone, was a girlfriend scared out of her mind for her boyfriend. Kakashi, _only_ heard her words.

"I'm sorry, sensei," C-Naruto said to her, returning Anko's hug, "but I didn't even know what I was doing, until I had done it," then he chuckled, "even I realized it was stupid, but by that time it was too late." Naruto stepped back, turned to the male jonin, and with a glare spat, "Kakashi you've got some 'splainin to do!"

Kakashi was scratching the back of his head, that was the phrase, Minato-sensei used when he was really angry, which was rare, but not unheard of because he had no problem kicking his students asses, when he was like that. "It seems your safe, now, princess," Kakashi observed.

Koyuki gave him a hard look, "Yeah," she spat, then narrowed her eyes in anger, "you switched my Hex Crystal, with a fake without telling me, didn't you? Where's Sandayu, I thought he'd be frothing at the mouth to come get me," she asked?

Kakashi shrugged, "he and the rest of the army will be here, he is simply awaiting a signal from me," and as he walked forward, he continued, "as for the Hex Crystal, I apologize for that, but after that kunoichi shot her mouth off, I figured it was best to keep it with me. I told him not to come in until the skies became crimson," Kakashi answered, while looking at Naruto, who nodded, then he approached the princess and laid the necklace in her hand.

Koyuki looked at it, and slightly to herself wondered, "all this tragedy, just for this thing?"

Then from behind them came the grunts of men being knocked out, Hinata and Sasuke came rushing into the foyer of the dungeon, "this place is crawling with guards," Hinata yelled!

"Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan," Naruto exclaimed, seeing two more of his precious jewels appear in front of him!

Koyuki suddenly turned and began running, "this way," then without thinking about it they all begin to follow the princess! _How does she know where to go,_ C-Naruto wondered? Outside, more explosions could be heard reverberating through the Mansion. The party ran down a corridor, they did not know where they were going. At that moment the skies turned blood-red, as somewhere in the castle, the Uzumaki went to work, and dread; pure dread, assaulted the hearts of Doto's army; while Sandayu's felt the spark of hope, kindling the faith in their souls.

* * *

They all asked themselves the same question C-Naruto asked, _we all know the Kazahana Estate burned to the ground on the night of the coup, and even if this place was around back then, it's been sixteen years since she would've been here. How does she know where she's going?_ They ran into a large open area, until they reached the center, when the lights suddenly switched on, and they found themselves in the throne room. On top of a dais sat, Kazahana Doto, he gave a humorless chuckle as he stood up, "Good work, Koyuki."

They looked at Koyuki, aghast that she would betray them like that, none more than C-Naruto. Koyuki did not even turn to look at them, before she ran at top speed to the top of the dais, to hand her uncle the Crystal. "Wait," Kakashi yelled as he ran to stop her, but the three ninja that sided with Doto suddenly appeared between him and their lord! The five of them, stood by in despair as Koyuki handed Doto, the Hex Crystal, only four of them wore genuine expressions. "Can it be," Kakashi asked in disbelief?

Once she did so, Koyuki turned and looked at them with a cold, unapologetic expression, "This shouldn't be a surprise," she said, quietly at first, before yelling, "have you forgotten, I mean, I'm an **actress**!?"

Doto smiled in admiration, "and what a brilliant performance it truly is," and congratulated his niece, "by the great Yukie Fujikaze."

C-Naruto gritted his teeth, he was not sure if this was part of Koyuki's act, or if she really had betrayed them, and her people. C-Naruto decided to see where the princesses allegiances lay, "so all that stuff you told me, about your father and the time we spent together, means nothing to you, Koyuki-Ojo-sama?"

Koyuki took a step toward Naruto, but felt her uncle's hand on her shoulder, she looked at it, then him, "it's alright, Oji-sama, I just need to explain how the world works to this child," she explained, voice filled with disdain. Doto looked into Koyuki's eyes and saw a new level of hardness and resolve. He let her go and watched as she descended the staircase. "What do you think we've shared, you little bastard," she asked with pure venom in her voice, "first you and your sensei threaten my life and follow me around all day, just for not signing a few autographs from some snot-nosed little punks, so what if I nearly ran them over, they shouldn't have been in the road in the first place? Then you and your bitch sensei," Anko hissed at the insult, "follow me around like lost kits, begging me for my autograph too, and when all I wanna do is get drunk, you and that inu, Kakashi (the three Kōri-nin chortle as Koyuki calls Kakashi a dog, thinking it an insult) put some mind trick voodoo on me, and I wake up with a splitting headache on a ship bound for this kami-sama-forsaken country! Your little girlfriend over there slaps me, just for being a little afraid of all the suddenly real violence, unfolding on what had to be an island made of ice. However, the biggest issue I have had, little boy, is with you, Kakashi said we had a lot in common, what could I possibly have in common with a bastard orphan like you? Who nearly lets me get killed by some wild wolf, who I take out by myself, then when my ankle is twisted you carry me roughly back to camp, and when I am finally reunited with my only living family, the family treasure I came to give him is stolen!" By now, Koyuki is standing directly in front of the Uzumaki, she has been walking steadily all this time, marching to the cadence of her words. She is side on to her uncle and the three Ice Ninja, when she suddenly draws a kunai from the sleeve of her coat. Before anybody has time to react, she lunges forward, and they hear steel bite into the flesh of C-Naruto.

Naruto gasps and compulsively flings his arms around Koyuki, who in his ear, lighter than anyone can hear, the actress whispers, " _Please, have faith in me._ " Koyuki steps away quickly, and the entire chamber is silent, she left the blade in the body to disguise the fact, that there was no blood.

That is when all hell broke loose, " **NARUTO,** " all the Konoha-nin scream at once leaping to his side, while Koyuki steps back behind the Kōri-nin!

"Hinata," Anko orders as her lip trembles, "can you heal him?"

"Yes, don't worry, Anko-san," she says in her deceptively calm voice, "he's not dying on me, he's my best-friend for kami's sake!" Hinata begins molding green medical chakra, after pulling out the kunai, her eyes widen as no blood comes out, she looks at her fellow Konoha-nin, who look at her as they understand what is happening. Ninja are actors, acting is a form of deception, and a ninja's greatest tool is deception, if every ninja in the world were to ever lay-down their arms and take up acting as a profession, every single one of them would win awards for their performances. They already act, they just do it for higher stakes than simple applause, they do it, to stay alive. Hinata, runs her medical chakra for a good three minutes, then slowly she lets it ebb. She takes a deep breath then exhales a shaky sigh, "he's gone," she says before turning to Sasuke, and burying her head in his chest she begins to sob.

" **NO, NO, NO, nonono,** " Anko screams then falls down clutching the body to her, and just begins to bawl!

Kakashi turns away and lets as single tear roll down his face, then looking up at the retreating form of the princess, and in a cold, severe voice, "I should've let you die when you were six, Koyuki-yotaka (whore)," he growled.

Koyuki turned back to the ninja, her eyes as cold as the temperature outside, "Yes… you should've," before turning back to continue her return to her uncle's side, even his eyes had widened at the callousness of his niece's actions. He was planning on executing them too, but only as a means to an end, Kakashi alone would have raised quite a bit of capital. The one she just murdered would have done wonders for the R&D department, to make new types of armor. He would have been a goldmine of information.

Sasuke steps back, looking at his brother in all but blood, then turns toward the dais, and launches himself at the princess, with a war cry, " **ROAAR,** " he bellows, only to be held back by Anko, Kakashi and Hinata! What Sasuke's disturbance succeeded in doing however was shift the focus from where Naruto lay, to him, and where his team was holding him back. Outside the sky returns to normal black, for night time, but the signal had already been given, Naruto has done his part.

* * *

 **Anko v. Rouga**

Koyuki's eyes were expressionless as she gazed back at the Konoha-nin, "you were right uncle," she said while keeping her back to him, and drawing a tanto she had once received from Sandayu, "everything I've just done, was all an act." Then in a swift movement, she turned and lunged at him, driving her blade into his stomach. He grunted as she rammed into him, "I told you, I'm an actress!"

Then just as Koyuki said that, she was substituted with the wounded Shadow Clone, whose maker had made him quite a bit more durable than a normal shadow clone, who smiled sweetly up at the powerful man and said, "Bunshin-jutsu: **Bunshin Bakuha** , (Avatar art: **Avatar Explosion** ," followed by a **BOOOOOM**! The force of the blast picked Kazahana Doto up, and bounced him off the wall behind his throne, where he ricocheted down to the bottom of his own dais.

The Konoha ninja had been expecting, something to happen, when C-Naruto was stabbed by the princess, though only when Hinata showed them the bloodless kunai, did they realize, Naruto and Koyuki had worked out a plan between them. Therefore, forewarned is forearmed, and they were not as surprised as their enemies. Anko stepped in front of the Kōri-nin, she looked him directly in the eye, "Rouga, you and your subordinates have a choice to make, you can surrender to us, and stand trial for high treason, the coup, you and your ninja participated in," she informed him, "it doesn't matter that it was a mission, as ninja we swore oaths not just to the leaders of our hidden villages, but to the leaders of our nations, and the people as well…" Rouga started to scoff and tell her, he was ready to die fighting, when he suddenly felt the 'X' shaped scar she gave him a few days ago, start to burn. "… or you can die right here from the slow acting poison I introduced into your blood stream during our first date. Unfortunately, for you it's too late for the antidote," Anko informed him, as if she was just talking about the weather, "now this poison is rather insidious," he clutched his throat, just like anybody would if they were choking on some food, "you see it tricks the body's autoimmune system into thinking the nearest major organ is a threat, and in your case the closest major organ to the introduction point, is your mouth, more specifically your trachea and esophagus, it's like you're being strangled, or choking to death on a piece of food." Rouga was starting to turn blue now, and he continued clutching his throat, as he continued to make gagging noises he no longer had the mental capacity to think, then with a last heave as if he was going to try to run away from the person strangling him, Rouga keeled over and breathed his last.

* * *

 **Hinata v. Mizore**

While Anko was taking care of Rouga, Hinata stepped in front of Mizore. Mizore scoffed, "and what do you think you're gonna do little girl?"

"Ano," she said in a soft musical tone, "I will be your opponent, Mizore-san," she said giving him some respect.

Mizore just grunted, as he charged straight for Hinata, like before he seemed to rely heavily on his prosthetic arm. Then as he got close to Hinata, he also felt the scar, given to him by the Uzumaki-chibi-yatsume (runt-bastard), but it did not burn, it felt like something was wiggling under his skin, then the feeling spread out over his body. Then everything he remembered Naruto saying to him a few days ago, came roaring back to him.

 _"_ _ **The Great Lotus welcomes thee, Fuyukama Mizore,**_ _"_ came the powerful voice of Yami! Mizore felt cold; cold greater than any he felt in his life, and he has lived his entire life in the coldest nation in the world, _"_ _ **thou wilt suffer unaccompanied, and be disremembered, none shalt remember thee ever after! Thou turned against thine earthly Lord, and he was a good ruler and regarded thou with veneration, and seemliness, he squandered thee not on vain quests, he weighed each possible gain against thy life, judiciously, and with veneration for thou and thy ninja's existences, he warranted thy deference, or at least your devotion! Yet by what means hast thou repaid his trust, MURDERER, TRAITOR? I, Yamuno, goddess of darkness, have appeared to convey thee a boon, immortality, YOU SHALL HAVE 52.48-SEPTILLION LIFETIMES, TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION?**_ _ **NOW FREEZE, FREEZE, FREEZE, FREEZE** **CUR** **!"**_

"NO, NO, No, Kami, **no** I'm sorry, Kami, **KAMI,** " came the absolutely devastated cry of a man who has begun the ultimate suffering possible, beyond human conception! _"Kami WILT NOT support thee to any further extent, The Lord of Light, hath cast thee, aside and lotted thy soul unto me, YAMI, GODDESS OF DARKNESS."_ In his mind, the darkness started from his feet and began rising, like the Yamuna in flood, and he tried to get out but no matter which way he swam, the water got deeper, and deeper, and colder and colder, until he was frozen in place, unable to move. Mizore's suffering was not over yet, death is a surcease in times like this, but this was beyond the dominion of death, the brother interferes not, in his sister's domain.

Hinata, was confused when Mizore suddenly stopped, and looked to be shivering, he just stared straight ahead and appeared to be struggling to breathe, like he was drowning. She listened to him struggling for a minute, then approached him and his silence unnerved her, as she got closer. There was a plate with the symbol of Onmyō (Yin/Yang) on it, with an iron palm, Hinata struck the plate, it shattered. This disabled the armor, leaving Mizore wide open, it was no longer protected by a chakra field. "Byakugan," she said, and her clan's dojutsu blazed forth, and she scanned his chakra-network. What she noticed; some foreign chakra making it's way through Fuyukama's system, she recognized it, as belonging to her best-friend, she hissed in frustration, "Naruto!" Hinata was not angry at Naruto for using genjutsu on her opponent, Hinata would have done the same thing if given half a chance. She was merely upset that, she would not get to test herself more thoroughly against her larger opponent. It is at this point that Hinata takes pity on the suffering man, "Hakke Kokūshō (Eight Trigrams: small heavenly palm)," and delivers a palm strike that renders Mizore unconscious. _Naruto owes me a spar for this,_ Hinata seethes. The blow ends the genjutsu, but the emotional exhaustion takes its toll, and he falls into a coma.

* * *

 **Sasuke v. Fubuki**

While Hinata finished off Mizore, Sasuke was having his own dance. He and Fubuki were in a stalemate, he was too fast for her ice attacks, and his lightning was having no luck against her ice. Then he remembered some of his experiments to expand his arsenal when he was back home. He remembered whenever he would use lightning against kunai, and they would become magnetized, and stick together. He wanted to see, if he could reproduce that effect, and that was why he added the jutte to his arsenal.

Sasuke drew both jutte from his belt, then charged them like on the ice island. What he learned through his research is that he can actually divide the polarity of his raitonjutsu, into positive and negative and put each charge into different jutte. Basically, he learned to use raitonjutsu to manipulate magnetic fields, kunai did not work as expected, their structure made them too difficult to aim. So, he turned to senbon, and the results were _quite_ satisfactory. As he was remembering how he came up with his current method of attack, from a pouch opposite his kunai pouch, a long, sleek steel needle came floating out of his pouch. Because senbon were so light they were easier to lift into place, parallel to his jutte. He had drawn a line, along the y-axis of these senbon, so he would know when their rotation was up to speed.

Finally, everything regarding his new weapon was at its optimum setting, which was a miracle because, while he was getting it ready he had to stay on the move. Luckily, he had practiced enough on this new weapon in the past six months (it was not quite ready yet, when he went to Wave), that he was almost a master at the necessary maneuvers needed to get it ready. As he was getting his weapon ready, Fubuki had been releasing a lot of ice prison jutsu, against the young Uchiha. This just goes to show, how fast and nimble he has become, and how in tune to his instincts he was becoming, plus having the Sharingan and the sensory attunement his brother without blood, has trained him in for the last four months did not hurt either.

Sasuke was well aware of his surroundings and had already picked the perfect spot to use his weapon. After, a few long seconds, his weapon was at its optimum setting, and it seemed Fubuki had lost track of him. Sasuke ran up the embankment of one of Fubuki's ice prison jutsu, when he reached the peak of the embankment, he jumped, flipping and when he was right over head, and for all intents and purposes upside-down, and directly over the Kōri kunoichi. "Raitonjutsu: Rakurai (Lightning Release Technique: Thunderbolt)," Sasuke bellowed, Fubuki had so lost track of her opponent, that when she heard his voice above her she reflexively looked up, just in time for the senbon to go right between her eyes. She would have been dead with just that much damage, but the senbon had so much force and energy behind it that it shot straight through her body and stapled itself into the floor beneath her. Fubuki just wilted and fell without a sound.

* * *

Kakashi, his eye uncovered and Sharingan blazing, he witnessed and recorded everything that was happening before him, from where he had placed himself next to the princess, after C-Naruto kawarimi'd with her, looked around to see all three of their main adversaries, lying dead or unconscious on the floor. Without warning, he sensed something move up behind him, but it was too late to do anything before, he was sent flying by a surprise attack… from Kazahana Doto. Doto's next act was a knife-hand to the princess's neck, knocking her unconscious. His noble raiment was completely destroyed, but other than that, he was not even singed from the clone explosion, because hiding under his robes, was a set of armor that was obviously state-of-the-art. It was black with blue trim, and it was very form-fitting, because it showed off every muscle on Doto's well-toned body. They all gaped at him, and he noticed the looks at his armor, "That's right, it's Chakra Armor, our latest prototype," he grinned smugly? On the floor, Koyuki began to regain consciousness, they could all hear her coughing, but as she came to, his shadow loomed over her as he picked her up, in a side cradle.

Anko rushed forward, "Don't you touch her with those, filthy hands of yours," but was stopped by Kakashi, placing a hand on her shoulder!

"You're wasting your time," Kazahana Doto decreed with supreme confidence, "perhaps, you should be more worried about that little boy, there are over 300 ninja in this mansion," he reminded them, "I wonder what could be keeping him?"

"I'm flattered," said a voice close to the door, "that the ruler of a nation has the time to worry about his enemies like that," they all looked and leaning next to a side door was Uzumaki Naruto, wearing his light-grey duster, suna shades, and twin O-katana, and wiping his hands off on an unrecognizable snow-white cloth. Doto was the most shocked, the door he leaned next to, was an assembly room which should have been filled with guards, at least fifty, "and that you have such faith in your people, it was well founded, because I have never seen such dedicated loyalty," the current daimyo, looked more closely at the cloth in this boy's hands, it was the face-mask of an Ice ninja, and he was wiping his hands on it, like a surgeon or mechanic, would wipe their hands after doing dirty-work. "I find it ironic, if somewhat unlikely that **you** ," Naruto spat, lips twisting into a sneer, while nodding his head in Doto's direction, "a disloyal scumbag could inspire such loyalty, when you betrayed your own brother for a mere title, and just so you can become a war-monger."

Doto was shaking from the insults this, gyaku gire, had the nerve to say to him, but his curiosity overwhelmed his anger, he had to know, "How the devil did you, get passed my guards," he snarled, "there were over fifty men in that room behind you?"

"It doesn't matter how I did it," Naruto answered nonchalantly, "it had to be done to make way for Sandayu's army, now with your men out of the way they can enter the palace without worry for casualties," he finished matter-of-factly. The way Naruto spoke, made it seem as if killing so many, was no more worrisome than a passing storm to the shinobi, but his friends, those who knew this person in front of them, understood that he was acting. Naruto was trying to intimidate the feudal lord and looking at the man wearing a shocked expression, it seemed to be working. Naruto seemed to finish cleaning his hands, and tossed the cloth away, and Doto saw the wet redness of blood on it.

Kazahana Doto's mouth hung open in surprise, _no, no, that's impossible, there's no way this little slip of a girl could massacre over three-hundred men. They had the latest, except for the one I'm wearing, chakra-armor, their numbers alone should've overwhelmed her._ "There's no way, one aku gaki, barely out of diapers could have dispatched so many well-trained ninja," he shouted clutching his niece tighter to his torso, sounding like his very foundation was crumbling beneath him, "THERE'S NO WAY!"

Naruto merely shrugged, "believe what you wish," he retorted, while folding his arms over his broadening chest.

Doto continued to gape at Naruto, then feeling the struggles of his niece, looked down and his confident smile returned, he still had one more ace up his sleeves. "Come, let us go, Koyuki," he ordered calmly, "beyond the Rainbow." As he said that, the ceiling above him collapsed, a line became attached to his armor, and he began to rise above them carrying the princess with him.

Anko and the others, scrambled out of the way of debris, and just as the princess was taken out of sight, Sandayu rushed in and yelled, "Princess, princess!" He looked around at the ninja and began urgently begging, "Please, go after them," he exhorted them, "please, we need to get our princess back," he cried desperately.

"Sandayu-kun," came a voice from behind Naruto, and Princess Koyuki came through the door, "It is alright, I'm right here."

Now it was everybody else's turn to be surprised, " **Koyuki-hime** ," they all said collectively!

The actress smiled, then standing next to Naruto, taking his hand, and bowing as if they were on stage, "Thank you all, I'm glad you were suitably entertained, and as completely fooled as my prodigal uncle."

"How," Sasuke asked?

"When Koyuki knifed Doto, the wounded clone substituted with her as you saw," Naruto explained, "I was already in this room, after taking care of the guards in the room," he added dully, thumb-pointing into the guardroom. "Despite my earlier assertion to killing all of Doto's ninja, it was only these fifty, the fourteen in the dungeon, plus ten out in the palace that I had to dispatch, the rest have been rounded up by the other clones, and subdued, non-lethally, they are awaiting her highness's judgement in Doto's own dungeon," he finished.

"Other clones," Kakashi said hurriedly, "who is that with Doto now," he asked, though by the tone of his voice, he knew the answer already.

"It was Boss," Naruto's clone told him.

* * *

 **At the Rainbow Cliffs**

As soon as, Doto cleared the roof of his mansion, a set of wings unfurled themselves from his back. They soared high over the terrain into the mountains, where they finally came to a set of huge, monolithic structures, arranged in a circle. They came to a landing in the center of the circle, where a small pagoda, that was obviously a shrine to whatever these structures were for. As they landed, N-Koyuki appeared to fall to her knees, in a groveling manner but she was merely playing the part of weak-willed, emotionally, exhausted actress-princess. Doto, however stood strong and resolute in his armor, his composure after what happened in his throne room has fully returned, and he now stood arrogantly, surveying his surroundings.

Doto approached the shrine, took the Hex Crystal from his pocket, and inserted it into a control board specifically meant for it. As soon as he did, the control panel lit up and power originating from the crystal aperture, began spreading out and around, it lit up several rocks leading directly to the structures, which lit up in a cascading rainbow of light. Doto grinned as he thought, _I may have been ousted from my rightful rule, but with the riches in these vaults I shall rise again to rule, or I may just live out my life in luxury. Someplace warm, and away from this frozen Hell._

The light from the monoliths slowly ebbed as the energy was transformed into something else, it was rather anticlimactic to be sure, but to Doto it was infuriating, "I don't see it, the treasure, where is it," he demanded while looking around in all directions? Then suddenly, there was an explosion of decompressed gas coming out of the cliff-faces, and flowing water began running downhill.

"Jingle-jingle-jingle-jingle," from a distance a set of bells could be heard, they were approaching from behind and from the way their song increased in volume, they were coming in at a rapid speed, " **jingle-jingle-jingle-jingle.** " Above them a sled containing the Konoha-nin, Koyuki, Sandayu, and the film crew, specifically Wujin and Makino came soaring through the skies, pulled by four wolves, Valkyrie Steeds which howled as they came insight of their summoner. The rescue party saw and felt everything Doto and N-Koyuki was seeing, and the Princess voiced what she was feeling, "It's so warm," she said in wonder.

The would-be conqueror looked on in disbelief at what he saw, "a heat generator?" Then he grew outraged, "this is the hidden treasure of the Kazahana-clan?" Doto suddenly began going through hand seals, "Kōriton: Kokuryū mō Fubuki," he bellowed, before swinging his arm back in a punch, then forward like he was punching the air, aiming for the Valkyrie sleigh! He released a torrent of black ice, that formed into a snake like dragon, with demonic red eyes and mouth.

"Raiton: Rasenyari (lightning style: spiraling spear)," came a voice next to Doto, as a spear of lightning arced out from that direction and intercepted the black dragon right behind the head. The lightning chakra totally negated the wind chakra, but the water remained, and physics took over at that point and a wave of energy propagated back to the source, which was the only path to ground, and just like the lightning that knocked Fubuki out on the iceberg, the now natural reaction that electricity has when in water occurred just as nature intended. The electricity entered Doto's body through his hands and sent him flying back to land against the shrine.

When Doto regained his feet, he looked over at who he thought was his brother's child, was in fact the blonde shinobi, that has been annoying him since they met, a warm wind swirled up around him, blowing his duster out to the side. When they were at Doto's mansion, he did not think much of it at the time, he was not using any chakra, and thus could have been hiding it under his coat. "What, how could you be using chakra, that device should have drained all of it out of you?"

Naruto smiled a smug, self-congratulatory smile, like he was pulling an ingenious prank, "you mean this," he asked before pulling out the chakra suppression gadget, then threw it at his head? Doto dodged it easily, but he should have paid attention because the next thing Doto felt, was a paper bomb explosion really close to his head. Force of the blast propelled him forward and onto his face, sprawling into the now melting ice. "It wasn't that hard to get off," he lied.

Doto stood back up shaking his head, his ears were ringing, and he could not hear Naruto's voice, but as he looked at Naruto, he saw the look in his face of derision and ridicule. He growled, _nobody makes fun of me, I am the ruler of Yukinokuni_ , then charged, he would wipe that smug look off his face, just like he did his brother's when he executed Sosetsu, personally. He threw a mighty punch at the gaki's face, the punch if it had landed would have surely killed this boy except; it didn't land. Naruto moved outboard and grabbed Dot's armored wrist, and using his own energy, added some energy of his own, to alter Doto's course, while using his palm to prevent him from bending his elbow, then moving in a tight spiral, around and over Naruto's head, which pile-drove Doto's head into the weakening ice causing cracks to form, and without warning it broke, sending an already dazed Doto to the bottom. Not five seconds later Doto surfaced in an explosion of waves as he struggled to remove his armor, which seemed to be weighing him down, but the sudden rush of water that came with the ice breakage was too much for the strong man, because he was swept downstream, and the last Naruto ever saw of him, he was going under as water filled his lungs.

Just as the sleigh came in for a landing, and Doto was finally pulled under, never to be seen again, the sun rose and it's miraculous light energized the mirrors. The mirrors began to emit a multi-coloured, or rainbow chakra, which implanted it into everything in the area and moved throughout the nation of Yukinokuni, and as if a switch had been flipped all the snow and ice in the land was disintegrated, and in its place; green grass, blue skies, farmable land, and fertile fields were revealed; and the land now had a future. Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke were speechless for the most part, all three of them had their dojutsu out and blazing, only Hinata had anything to say, "Rainbow-chakra," she asked in amazement, "Ano, just like the movie!"

Makino and Wujin, and the film crew were elated, Makino was heard yelling in an excited voice, " **we're making this movie 3-D**!"

The sleigh came in for a landing on a broad patch of earth, and all the occupants hopped out. Naruto's clone went to the wolves, and unharnessed them, while the wolves are strong enough to carry multiple people, only the summoner and their companions may ride them, and it would have been really cramped, not to mention dangerous for fear of falling, so he conjured the sled using Asura Path: **Matter Creation**. As C-Naruto neared the front, and unstrapped their harness, he used Summoning again on four large reindeer, "go get 'em, boys," he commanded, and like the wolves they are dashed after the reindeer, who scrambled up into the sky, and they vanished back to their world. There are whole ecosystems of flying creatures along the Asura Path, of which Valkyrie Steeds and giant reindeer are but two examples, and wolves would rather hunt, not be fed like pets.

C-Naruto dissipated, and all his information flowed to the other clones, and their maker, and by tens, all other clones back at the castle dispelled. Naruto received news that Sandayu's men, had relieved his clones of their guardian duties and taken effective control of the situation. He also learned, they were just as overwhelmed about the change in apparent climate all over Snow Country, as Sandayu-sama himself, and being the seat of power, all reports naturally flowed to Doto's palace.

Anko looked around wide-eyed at the change, then turning to look at the princess who was also looking around in wonder, said, "okay, actress, I'll give you the rainbow-chakra, but I still hate your movie."

Koyuki's face was awed by everything she saw, and her mouth just hung open, as a pale butterfly fluttered around her, then from the mirrors, a projection began, starting with the sound. Koyuki turned to Anko, and narrowed her eyes at the sensei for Team Seven, then she heard a voice she has not heard since that fateful night, " ** _Believe in the future,_** " she heard her father's voice say, at first, she thought it was coming from her memories again, but everybody turned to watch as a six-year-old Koyuki and a man, who had to be Kazahana Sosetsu, her father, appeared from the mirrors, " ** _if you do, the spring will surely come,_** " her father instructed, he steadied her, then walked out of the frame. " ** _What will you do, when it comes Koyuki-tenshi,_** " he asked?

" ** _I'm going to become… a princess,_** " the little snow angel answered!

" ** _Oh,_** " he asked in curiosity, " ** _what sort of princess?_** "

The little Koyuki gave it some thought, " ** _Hm, Let's see, one whose strong, and whose kind,_** " then with a bright, shy smile, said with conviction, " ** _and most of all,_** ** _one who fights for justice!_** "

They could all hear Sosetsu laughing, his voice filled with the simple joy and love of being a father, " ** _That's some dream!_** "

The twenty-year-old Koyuki standing with them, was amazed that she would have actually said such a thing, "Did… did I actually say those things," she wondered aloud?

" ** _Well,_** " the former daimyo advised, " ** _so long as you believe in your dream, and never give up,_** " the film crew for once was silent, even they recognized a moment when they saw it, " ** _one day you'll_** ** _BE_** ** _that princess._** " Sosetsu walked into the frame and gathered his daughter in his arms and affixed the Hex Crystal around her neck, but the princess was deep in thought, " ** _You can see her can't you,_** " he asked? Then six-year-old Koyuki turned her head to look out of the projection, and she seemed to look right at the older version of herself, " ** _There's a beautiful princess standing right in front of you._** "

The older Koyuki craned her head up, and it was not just her younger self looking at her, but her father, staring back at her, and twenty-year-old Koyuki could see the love and pride and… _faith_ , her father had for her, and tears began falling from her eyes. Koyuki finally realized that Naruto was correct, when he said Koyuki's father gave her, the precious gift of faith. A gift, that Koyuki had smothered and buried in her bitterness at the world, but now that she had witnessed her father's gift, not merely to her, but to his people, that faith has exploded and given her a new will to move forward. Koyuki lived for so many years in Hinokuni, she knew what it was, Faith, and the Will of Fire. Both were now burning furiously inside her soul, and the warmth roused her heart from hibernation. " ** _I have sort of a problem_** ," Koyuki-tenshi admitted, it was what her father called her, when she was young, " ** _there's something else I want to be,_** " her six-year-old self, explained.

" ** _Really,_** " her father asked, " ** _what's that?_** "

* * *

Epilogue

At noon, one week after the conclusion of the mission in the former Yukinokuni, now called Harunokuni, The Hokage's intercom buzzed, " **yes** ," she asked pleasantly?

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama," her secretary said clearly, "but Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, and their genin have returned from the mission."

Mikoto smiled, she always felt a great sense of relief, whenever one of her children returned from a mission. She always felt a great weight lift from her shoulders, whenever Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke returned from an Away-From-Home-Mission. Even if they needed medical care, at least they were alive, when they got here. "Please, send them in, Natsu-san," she instructed quickly. They were shown in and as they entered, the Uchiha Matriarch took to observing them, even employing her Sharingan to take in the fine details. The two jonin were pretty much the same as when they left, they have been on so many missions that even A-ranked missions, such as this one, became rather mundane, regardless of the danger.

The genin, however were a different story, your first A-ranked mission, is always an eye opener. Sasuke and Hinata, came in holding hands, and Mikoto noticed the Hyuga was wearing the pair of sai, Sasuke preferred. That certainly quirked Mikoto's eyebrow, where a civilian man would give his girlfriend a promise ring to broadcast their commitments to each other and the world. Shinobi gave their kunoichi girlfriends their favored weapons and trained them in the use of such weapons, it was a more lasting commitment than just a ring, which can be returned if the relationship ends. The training will stay with the kunoichi for the rest of her life, no matter how her relationship with the shinobi ended. They bowed deeply to their Hokage, but they kept their hands clasped together, and when they came up both were looking Mikoto in the eyes, awaiting her approval or otherwise.

Mikoto was of mixed feelings about the arrangement, as the Hokage she felt an opportunity sitting right in front of her, to unite two of the most powerful clans, both of which have powerful dojutsu, and strengthen both clans with new blood, and maybe the evolution of two powerful dojutsu, into an even more powerful dojutsu. As a Matriarch, she could see an opportunity to forge strong relations between two powerful clans, within Konoha. She also knew, that Sasuke being second born and not an heir, unless Kami-forbid something happened to Itachi, that he could always be used to further the clan's power and influence through marriage to another clan heir, whether he loved her or not. Now, since he chose Hinata he had the possibility, to find love, as well as further the influence of the Uchiha, she would have to talk it over with Fugaku, before giving her judgement on this subject. As a mother, all she wanted was her son to be happy, and find a woman who will love him and take care of him, _I'm sure Tomi-chan will love this arrangement, the question is will Hiashi, and those old blowhards the Hyuga Elders?_

She smiled at her son, then turned to her other son, the one she did not give birth to, but was still very much her son. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, her godson, came into her office, and scanned all of it, before zeroing in on one corner. Naruto took a deep breath, and sighed as he relaxed, he did move closer to that corner, and deliberately turned his back to it. It seems ANBU can no longer hide in Naruto's presence, _so he's found Neko_ , Mikoto gave Naruto, a warm smile herself. That was as much as telling Yugao, he missed her, without breaking discipline and decorum. Most people see turning their back to each other, as a sign of disrespect, ninja however, view it as a sign of trust. When Naruto walked in and found Yugao, then getting as close to her as he could without blowing Neko's cover, not only showed Yugao that he missed her, it showed Yugao tremendous respect, not just for her, but for her position as an ANBU protecting the Hokage.

After her observations, she deactivated her Sharingan, then sitting back said, "Welcome back from your mission," she greeted, her observations taking only a second, "please, give me a full report."

Most of the talking was done by the jonin, with some input by the genin, until the part where Naruto stowed away on the airship and ended up in the dungeon. Mikoto was just as unhappy as the rest of his team when she heard that but, said with a glare, "I will not punish you for your recklessness, Naruto," she told him, "my instincts tell me that someone _else,_ would like to get her claws into you for that. Tell me everything that happened while you were in jail," she ordered. While she would never break her discipline by leaking her Killing Intent (KI) while on duty, Naruto definitely felt Yugao's eyes boring into him from the back. Therefore, Naruto explained everything he was willing to divulge about his time in prison. Which led to the confrontation at the Rainbow Cliffs, and the scene projected into the air, and six-year-old Koyuki's second answer to her father's question of what she wanted to be, "An Actress!"

"I do want to clarify a few things before I dismiss you all, my questions are for Naruto, since he seems to have been the spearhead for this mission, yet again," the Hokage informed them. She turned to her godson, "How did you substitute yourself with Koyuki-ojo-sama, Naruto-kun, you weren't in the room," was her first question?

Naruto was thinking his answer over, "before I answer, with your permission Hokage-sama," he began, "I respectfully request, the invocation of the Law of the Shadow, on any and all ninja within the walls of this office?"

Mikoto hid a small smile, but her eyes showed how proud she was, that her sons were growing up so fast, her youngest, finding one worthy of his love, and the one not of her loins thinking ahead to prevent his concepts from being stolen, "Granted, what happens here stays here, unless you knew of it before, this moment you may not share any information learned here with anybody or utilize it in your own training. By order of the Shadow of Fire."

Naruto bowed in thanks to his godmother, then answered her original question, "My clone successfully substituted with her when C-Naruko exploded," he began, "as some of you know when my shadow clones dispel I get everything they learned mentally, as well as everything they experienced," he reminded those who already knew. "That holds true for Bunshin bakufu, so I got everything the clone experienced while he existed, so I knew the situation in the throne room, as well as the ones already inside. I already mentioned that I was already mopping up the guards in the anteroom, when I assimilated the guards in the dungeon, I received a complete layout of the mansion. I learned all of the quickest ways to get anywhere in the place, guards need to know that to be able to reinforce their comrades. While everybody was disoriented from the blast, I, true transformed into her, and substituted with the real princess?"

Mikoto was listening carefully, everybody else was as well, and nodding as she asked a follow up, "Why did you do it in the first-place, Naruto?"

Naruto answered again after some thought, in an obvious, yet still respectful of his godmother's office, "Because, our original mission, the mission we received from this office, was to keep the princess safe," he answered, then elaborated, "in furtherance of that objective, I believed removing her from harm's way, would be the best option, with all the chaos of the battles taking place around us. It was an accident to be captured by him," he admitted in admonishment to himself, "but when I was, I saw it as an opportunity to see what Doto was really after, so I remained with him, to see what his motivations were for his rebellion."

"May I ask a question of Naruto, Hokage-sama," at her nod, and indication to proceed, the jonin turned to the genin. "I have to ask, what was that attack you used to subdue, Doto's jutsu, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled good-naturedly, "I heard from a hummingbird that you _would_ be the person to ask me that, and I have no problem answering, nor if anybody wishes to use it in their training," he raised his voice to the room, "that was the complete form of the Rasengan, using Lightning molded chakra, and yes, I'll teach it to you Kakashi-ne-san, and whomever else wants to learn."

Kakashi and nearly everybody else in the room, went wide-eyed, Kakashi, Jiraiya, the Sandaime, and later Yugao, were the only people in the world, who knew that the Rasengan was an incomplete jutsu. Rasengan, itself was an awesome jutsu, and powerful enough that if it were used properly, as it's inventor did in the Third-Great Ninja War, could lay waste to armies, and to say it was incomplete as is, sent chills into everyone in the room to have seen it demonstrated in person. Kakashi found his voice, "How did you figure it out, I've tried for years to add lightning to the rasengan? I made substitute jutsu, the Chidori, and the Raikiri," he admitted, "and they serve me well."

Naruto nodded, "It helped, that I had the inventor's knowledge when I completed it, so don't give me to much credit, the Yondaime did the hard part by laying down the framework for the completion, I just put the pieces together." Those who knew it recognized, a son honoring his father, Naruto may leave the village as an Uzumaki, but carries the Namikazes with him, wherever he goes, and Totsuka no tsurugi was but a small part of that, "and as payment for teaching you, I'll accept learning both of those jutsu, for the Rasenyari." Kakashi bowed formally, to the Hokage which was as much as an oath, then turned to Naruto and repeated, and their agreement was now legal, despite being under the Shadow.

Naruto cleared his throat and took on the same tone he heard Iruka-sensei take during his lectures, "first and foremost, anybody can learn the incomplete rasengan," he began, "it is not a matter of chakra strength or quantity, but an excellent tool for chakra-control, and shape transformation training, because once formed, the rasengan does not draw upon any additional chakra. I even use it at home, where I practice the basic chakra-control exercises, while holding a rasengan in one or both hands," Naruto told them, as an aside, before getting to the point of his talk, "however, to completely learn it is to add your own nature transformation into the mix. Only your native nature, can be added to complete your own rasengan jutsu, any other nature transformation, regardless of mastery will not work." He looked around and saw the others, the ones he could see, nodding their heads as it made academic sense to them, the jonin and especially the Hokage understood immediately, the two other genin not as well versed were merely nodding along, "For various reasons, I have all nature transformations, and thus can learn all eight rasengan nature transformations. I have only perfected three of them: Wind; which I call, rasenshuriken; Lightning; which you all saw in Yuki, rasenyari; and Water."

Hinata raised her hand, and when he nodded to her, she asked, "Naruto-kun, I thought there were only five natures: water, wind, earth, fire and lightning; not eight?"

Naruto smiled, "those five, are what Namikaze Minato liked to call the lower natures, but those five, originate from two high natures: In – mind + Yō – body = the two components of chakra itself, and Onmyō. It is possible for all of us to learn these three, since they are components to some degree of the lower five. I haven't even begun to create those rasengan," Naruto admitted.

"Why not, Naruto," Mikoto asked?

"I'll answer your question along with Kakashi-san's, Hokage-sama, because, I don't know enough about them, and that's the key to adding nature transformation," Naruto answered her, then to give an example turned to the jonin. "Kakashi-san," Naruto addressed him formally sense they were now in a business arrangement, "when you tried adding lightning to your rasengan, I'll bet you tried to keep it as a sphere," Naruto asked, to the Copy-nin's nod. "Precisely, have you ever witnessed lightning, natural lightning form into a sphere," at the ninja's shake of the head, Naruto continued, "no, it remains linear, because lightning is trying to get from point A to point B, along the path of least resistance, therefore instead of a ball that confined it, I gave it a path along the x-axis." This is where Naruto stopped, "That's all I'm willing to share at the moment, once we get to actual lessons, I'll tell you more."

Anko had been listening quietly to Naruto's lecture, when something he said, earlier came to her attention, "One more question, Naruto, please?"

"Hai, sensei," Naruto answered crisply. They may have been exploring the idea of a relationship, but in public, especially in front of their leader, they were sure to remain professional.

Anko's face grew mischievous, with a smile as she already suspected the answer, "You stated that one can only use their own nature transformation to add to their rasengan," he nodded and waited, "if you can use all of them, how do you know that only your innate nature transformation can be added to the rasengan?"

 _Dang women, always testing me,_ he grumbled in his mind, but with a straight-face, he could feel Yugao's eyes burning into his back. "Anko-sensei, while I have no problem speaking about secrets that are mine to divulge," he said in a neutral face, and emotionless voice, "I am not at liberty to share with you the answer to that question, unless I get permission from a third party."

Anko leered, but her eyes were intense, she was not leaking KI, but she may as well have, "Nod your head or shake it, have you ever taught others your technique?" Naruto had to will himself to keep from turning around, his eyes taking on an irritated look, then nods his head down only once, before returning to immobility.

The rest of the room just stared, how long has he had this technique, was on the minds of most of the occupants; one was cursing Anko, for guessing her secret? Then took solace in the fact, that she was going to get to be with her man tonight, and the future snake sage was going to have to take a cold-shower, _to the prime girlfriend go the spoils_. Kakashi was relieved that he would not be Naruto's first student teaching this jutsu to it was always dicey teaching a new jutsu the first time, not everybody learned the same way.

Finally, the Hokage was satisfied and it was time for the meeting to end, and sat up in her chair to look official, "Very well, everyone that'll be all, you are all dismissed for the rest of the week." All visible ninja present stood up and began congregating to the door, but the Hokage was not finished, "Naruto, would you stay for a while longer; ANBU, you are dismissed for the moment?"

When all ninja not specifically named left, Mikoto activated the privacy seals, then came around her desk and took a surprised Naruto into her arms for a hug. "One more question, Naruto," she asked, "how could you be sure that, Kazahana Koyuki-ojo-sama, wouldn't have betrayed you regardless of her pleas to have faith in her?"

Naruto stood back and looked up at her and understood that at the moment, she was not asking him questions as Hokage, but as a godmother, a loving parent to her child. He heard her use the same tone with Itachi, on the few times he came back from a mission, and his life was almost lost. "I didn't know godmother," he answered in a small voice, "sometimes, you just have to have faith."


	14. Chunin Exams: Pre-Test

**Pre-Test**

In Konohagakure no Sato, it has been four months since Team Dojutsu has returned from the former Yukinokuni, now called Harunokuni. Just outside the village, in a large heavily wooded area, the tree population was especially dense, and convoluted with vines and different types of conifer. Rumor has it, this was one of Hashirama Senju's favorite places to take his new bride, Mito Uzumaki, the Shodai was definitely protective of his wife's modesty. Because of its reputation, this section of the Konoha Forest has been commonly dubbed the Forest of Love, officially dubbed training ground sixty-nine. Rumors say, Tsunade Senju, refuses to train anywhere near this forest, and the quickest way to piss her off is to mention the above rumor. A superstition among Konoha ninja, states that couples who profess their love in front of the Forest will have a long and happy life together.

On the exterior of this copse of trees, two thirteen-year-old boys were hopping through the trees, circling the exterior, looking wearily around the area. Both teenagers were on exact opposite sides of the tree stand, so they could not compare notes and help each other. They were playing an observation game called the Kim's Game. They travelled around the outside of the copse, the object was to train their dojutsu by training their observation skills and memory. Right now, their dojutsu were not active, because the dojutsu merely enhanced visual acuity, therefore they trained their regular eyes, so that when they activated their extraordinary eyes, they would be that much better.

They were nearing the end of their laps around the copse when out of the surrounding forest, a barrage of shuriken and kunai came flying out at them. Each of them received a separate fusillade of sharpened death, they began moving faster, dodging along all three axes, it helped that their senses were as sharp as ever, and one of them had a sixth sense. By the time they reached the end of their circuits, the trees surrounding them were festooned with stars and daggers. They were both in exact opposite positions from each other.

The one on the North, had sun-kissed blonde hair and violet eyes. He was average height for his age, with a nearly perfect height weight distribution. On his body, was a brown and forest green, tiger-striped, coverall jumpsuit, with flexible combat boots, and a double-edged sword strapped to his back, his boonie hat with crimson hitae-ate, normally squarely on his head, was hanging from his neck. As soon as he came to a rest at his starting point, out of the Forest of Love another body jumped down in front of him. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, because standing there in front of him… was his girlfriend.

Yugao's hair was done in bangs combed to just above her eyebrows, and draped like an exquisite, violette, waterfall down to her hips, she was not wearing her neko mask, giving her man a brilliant view of the most radiant face, he had ever seen. Her eyes bore into him like a hungry tigress, and he was her prey. On her body was a white, sleeveless dress, that fell to just above the knee, with a neckline that plunged to just above her cleavage and seemed to fit her like a second-skin. Her legs were bare from the hem-line to a pair of cream-colored moccasins that rose to the top of her calf-muscle, cinched tight, and definitely exhibiting the shape of her leg. She was wearing a coy smile, as she walked closer to Naruto, clan chief to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clans, heir to the Senju clan, and thanks to his dad's genes a Ward of the Uchiha. This means he has access to all Uchiha jutsu, up to B-ranked, and the clan compound at will, but is not allowed to wear the Uchiha crest, nor add the name to his, he will have the option of becoming a member of UP Force, if he chooses, but unlike all Uchiha it is not a requirement.

"He…Hey, Yugao-koi," Naruto stammered out, "w…what are you doing here," he asked as he gazed upon her form?

"I just want to spend some time with you, baby," she tells him, she reaches Naruto and grasps his arm, gently lowering it. Yugao slides her arm back up to Naruto's shoulder, while pressing her body into his, she brings her lips in to kiss him.

"Bamph," and Yugao's lips come in contact with a log, "KAI," comes a shout from behind her and another, "Bamph," and smoke envelops the form of Naruto's girlfriend! "Nice try, sensei, but my Yu-chan, has never, and would never call me, baby," he informs his sensei with a distasteful grimace at the term of endearment.

"Shit," Anko huffed once the smoke had cleared and she was back in her normal attire, "I thought I had you," then turning with an evil smirk on her face, "who would have thought that such a common term of endearment would give me away?"

Naruto returned the expression, "you should, sensei," he admonished, "you've known her longer than me." He opened his mouth to say more, then out of nowhere another person landed directly behind him, levelling a punch at Naruto's head from the rear. Naruto's reflexes reacted faster than he could think, by spinning his body outside the blow. Continuing in the direction of his initial spin, Naruto hooked his arm around the punching arm of his assailant, then added the force of the spin to the momentum of the punch. This action forced the attacker off balance, and into a new direction away from his sensei, Naruto added a tiny amount of his own power to the new direction and threw the attacker. All this occurring in milliseconds, anybody chunin and below would have been disoriented, but his assailant was a well-known jonin.

The jonin took control of his momentum, turning his body while in the air, which caused him to land a couple yards away facing Naruto. Naruto's 'attacker' was a silver-haired jonin, who over the course of the past four months, has become like an older brother to Naruto. Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "excellent reaction Naruto," then without altering his expression at all vanished from sight, but not to Naruto's other senses.

Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes, and his Rinnegan activated. The seven lines rippling in tune with Naruto's heartbeat. Once Naruto's Rinnegan activated, everything in his line of sight took on a much clearer appearance. It was more than that however, the best way he could describe his perception, was as if he could now see the truth behind all the lies, like a veil, denser than even kirigakure no jutsu, was lifted from his eyes. His Rinnegan, coupled with his other highly attuned senses, and his whisker sense, gave Naruto perfect awareness. While he was preparing for Kakashi's attack, Anko began quizzing him on the Kim's game. "On your second lap around forest sixty-nine, I want you to describe any differences from the first lap," she yelled!

As Anko finished speaking Kakashi began his attack on Naruto, hoping the act of remembering would distract his little brother-figure. "We ran counter-clockwise from our starting positions, therefore using compass points, I will list all differences between my first…" Kakashi came in for a sweep of Naruto's legs, "… and second circuit around the Forest of Love," Naruto jumped and flipped over Kakashi's head, while letting a barrage of kunai and shuriken fly at the Jonin's head. "From zero to 270 degrees, nothing within training ground 69 changed, between the first and second laps, outside the forest on the other side of me a couple of dead leaves had fallen from nearly every tree," Kakashi ran forward as Naruto's ninja weapons rained down upon his former position. "There was plenty of activity from wildlife, mostly those getting ready for winter, I counted fifty squirrels…"

Naruto continued with his explanation, giving a detailed report to his sensei, while fending off assaults from one of his surrogate, big brothers. Kakashi attacked while Anko asked questions regarding the game, so he had to concentrate on two things at once: what was going on in the fight, and whatever happened outside of the fight. It was clear from the get go that Hatake was holding back, not only was he an Elite Jonin, and former ANBU captain, with years more experience and power, but he seemed to be restricting himself to C-ranked ninjutsu.

Kakashi was running forward, and began going through hand seals, "Dotonjutsu: Yogore oyogu (Earth Release: Dirt Swim)," then leapt forward and dove face first into the ground, which acted like water, as it flowed back together leaving the area as if undisturbed. Naruto reached back and drew totsuka no tsurugi, then molded his chakra into raiton, then channeled it through the blade. Jumping into the air, he thrust his family blade, directly into the spot, where the jonin disappeared into the ground. The electricity was released into the earth, and it must have been a property of Kakashi's jutsu, because the ground again, seemed to act like water, and like sea-water the electrical energy propagated out from the focal point of the sword. Kakashi leapt out of the earth, just before the electricity reached him, he had only been at least two yards away from reaching Naruto.

Naruto pulled his family sword from the earth, with his left hand flicking it smartly from side-to-side, relieving it of excess dirt. While Kakashi was still reaching the apex of his jump, Naruto took a step into a spin, while swinging the blade in a horizontal slice; during this motion Naruto began molding wind chakra, then on the final motion of the spin, released a whirlwind, then quickly converted over to fire chakra, and on a horizontal back-swing, released the fire chakra. The wind and fire merged, creating a column of fire that reached up to the jonin, which had to be moving faster, than any normal human could react. Luckily, for everybody present, Kakashi is not a normal person, and kawarimi'd with a log, before the flaming inferno came near him.

Most people would be fooled into thinking that Totsuka no tsurugi amplified ninjutsu, much like the armor from the former Yukinokuni, now named Harunokuni (Spring Nation). That, however, would not be the case. What it does is aid the wielder in focusing his mind, which allows the casting of ninjutsu and genjutsu without hand-seals and words, and aids in Elemental Manipulation. While it aids in casting ninjutsu, its true abilities are better used for genjutsu, any illusions cast through this sword are as real as the dirt beneath your feet.

"…and just before I returned to zero, I began noticing a set of tracks, I recognized them as Sasuke's tracks, and deliberately began to step in them," Naruto finished his report to his sensei, as he and Kakashi came to a stop in their fight.

"Why did you start stepping in Sasuke's tracks," Anko asked?

Naruto sensing a few other presences approaching, all of them his precious jewels, took on a devilish grin, "because Sasuke gets lonely when I'm not around, and I wanted him to know that big brother was always there to look after the little guy."

As he said that, several people entered the clearing, and the 'little brother,' he was referring to, happened to hear what the blonde was saying, and just had to defend his pride, "eat my shorts, blondie," Sasuke growled! When Naruto turned to look at his best male friend with his normal eyes, he noticed a twinkle in Sasuke's own eyes, showing the humor he took from bantering together. Since, Naruto's wardship, the two shinobi have become as close to each other as brothers and being men, they refused to show any soft emotions to each other, in public at least. Thus, they took great delight in competing and bantering. One such joke made by Naruto, made light of the fact they were now actual brothers, clan brothers. Naruto, since he was born before Sasuke, treats him like a much younger sibling that needs protecting. Sasuke, is constantly picking on Naruto about his blonde-hair, saying he's the first Uchiha that could glow at night.

Affecting a look of surprise, Naruto turned toward the approaching six, all of them precious to Naruto in some way. There of course, was Uchiha Sasuke, "Hey, bro, we were just talking about you," Naruto grinned as if noticing them for the first time, standing next to him, were two other Uchiha: the Clan Heir, and older brother of Sasuke, and now Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, the strongest ninja of his generation; and Uchiha Shisui, known in the Bingo Book as, Shunshin no Shisui, because of his advanced use of that technique, which along with his use of genjutsu and taijutsu, make him one of the most formidable ninja in Konoha. The Uchiha were walking out of the Forest of Love, directly behind Naruto, until he turned toward them.

Sasuke has not changed much since returning from Harunokuni, he still wore the same outfit he wore to Naminokuni. The only change in his apparel was the object strapped to his back, along his spine. At first glance, one might mistake it for the hilt of a sword, and that would be only partially correct. It is a sword, but that's its secondary function, in truth the hilt is a dynamo that Sasuke can activate with raiton chakra. When pulled from its sheathe on the back, it looks like any tsurugi (double-edged blade), the blade is as strong and sharp as any traditional sword. Its only when he turns it to the side that you see any difference, because there are two separate blades, polarized north and south, which lead into the cylindrical hilt. The two blades are curved on the inside, creating a three-foot long hollow cylinder, attached to the hilt.

When Sasuke activates the weapon using raiton chakra, the blade begins to spin so fast the there is a small sonic boom, once the blade reaches top speed, it hums like a hornet. Then with a snap-hiss, an electrical field springs into existence, producing a blade that can cut through almost anything. This is still not the primary purpose of the weapon, because set into the cup of the hilt, surrounded by the magnets of the generator is a special storage seal created with the aid of Naruto utilizing fuinjutsu (of which he has achieved the Uzumaki rank of shodan – first level advanced – specializing in removing cursed seals in honor of his sensei, _and secret girlfriend,_ ), which can only be opened with raiton chakra. Inside this seal, thousands of senbon needles have been placed, and once at the optimum setting a senbon needle is fed into a receiver chamber, it begins to spin. Once it gets up to speed, with a pulse of raiton chakra, the senbon is shot out, it has greater penetrating power at long range, than his original concept had at close range. After four months of practice, Sasuke can hit a flying bird in the eye, and has become an advanced practitioner of Uchiha clan kenjutsu, Go Rin Ryu (Five Ring Style) kenjutsu.

The weapon is useless at close range, hence the swordsmanship, and his continued use of his jutte and sai, of which he also uses raiton chakra, not to mention learning the Chidori, and of course completion of his own Rasenyari. He has also been training arduously in his family's Interceptor Fist, and with his own expertise in Konoha Fuinjutsu, using gravity and resistance seals, he has increased his speed and reflexes so well that only his brother, and cousin can keep up with him, and only Naruto of the Rookies can even perceive, that is with his Rinnegan active.

Coming in from the left of their position, three kunoichi walked into the clearing, the designated meeting spot for Viper Team today. Entering the clearing, they walked three abreast, from right to left, Uchiha-Yuhi Kurenai, with fair-skin, and a slender build. She wore black, untamed hair that reached to her upper back, very unique eyes, that are red in colour, with an additional ring surrounding the pupil. Today, she wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow, and her regular outfit: consisting of a red-mesh, armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. A very broad material, resembling bandages, with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns, which were woven into a spiral on her front and back torso, and resembled the Uchiha clan crest. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. She is Konoha's foremost genjutsu master, and second strongest taijutsu master.

A genjutsu prodigy, she is considered Konoha's number one genjutsu user, whose skills are said to rival even her husband, Shisui. It is said, that she is capable of discerning the truth in an instant, and luring enemies to a place far beyond genjutsu. She is not just a pretty face, she realized early on that some people are just impossible to place in an illusion, therefore she studied taijutsu with almost as much passion as genjutsu. Her style which she calls, Aikijujutsu, relies on neutralization of an attack using throws, joint manipulation, and striking of vital areas, and utilizing strategy and timing to blend with, and neutralize opponents. Many of the same concepts Kurenai uses in her taijutsu style, have made their way into Naruto's Dai Uzu style. Naruto and Kurenai, have had a few spars together, since his relationship with Yugao became common knowledge, and together they have refined each other's throwing methods, and techniques. That however, is not the extent of her taijutsu knowledge, she practices another ancient taijutsu style called, Hokkyokuseiken (North Star Fist), which uses the opponent's 708 Meridian Channel Hidden Points, destroying the opponent from within, they can also be used to heal, as Kurenai is also an isha-nin.

In terms of family, Kurenai and Naruto are as close as aunt and nephew, and since her marriage to Shisui, and Naruto's wardship, that relationship has only been strengthened. _Kurenai-oba has helped me understand when Yugao-chan is upset, the serious aspects of our relationship._

In the middle of the three, walked Naruto's other teammate and sister-without-blood, Sakura. She has still not returned to her family, because they have not yet solved, the riddle of the kunai in the storage scroll. Naruto's pinkette teammate, has become a force to be reckoned with, through hard-work, diligence, and her own intelligence, the former fan-girl, has turned herself into a respectable kunoichi. Anko in edition to teamwork that all of Team Seven was taught, trained Sakura in Hebi-style, which trains for flexibility and precise striking, but that is not all, Team Viper's sensei has taught their resident isha-nin, dokujutsu (poison art). In truth all of Team Seven has learned about poisons, so they at least know what to look for in the event of a poisoning. It is only Sakura, that has immersed herself fully into the art, again with the aid of Naruto utilizing fuinjutsu, can use her gauntlet-claws to administer her poisons. Kurenai has also taken Sakura under her wing and trained her in both, Aikijujutsu as well as, Hokkyokuseiken, and has begun training Sakura in genjutsu. Sakura's medic training as with all medical ninja is conducted at the hospital. These skills combined with her medical knowledge, and chakra control have led Sakura to be called the deadliest genin in the Leaf.

Viper Team has become the strongest genin team in the village, mainly because they act more like a true family, than just people they work with. It has been an entire year since they became genin, and a stronger bond between teammates had rarely been seen since the founding of Konoha. Individually, the genin of team seven have become, near forces of nature in their own right, but together they have become nigh unstoppable, add in their sensei, who had just about completed her Snake Sage training, and they have crossed the threshold of invincibility. Each of them, has discovered and accepted their roles within the team. Anko brings the voice of experience, as well as a jonin's skills and power to a mission, guiding but not forcing her kids, as she calls them, to learn the art of the silent warriors. When a mission calls for a needle-like approach, or an intelligent know-how, or a soft-touch, or even someone to take point if they ever need to retreat, then Sakura is the one stepping up. Sasuke's niche is special weapons, and the devastating, strategic strike, the well-placed but utterly debilitating slash of the katana, and with his speed, reflexes, and instincts, is often called upon to scout ahead of the team, he is the one to cover their flanks in the above-mentioned retreat. If Sakura is the needle to the kidney, and Sasuke is the sword in the belly, then Naruto, is the sledgehammer to the face.

Naruto's near Sanin level chakra reserves, proficiency in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and fuinjutsu, not to mention the jinchuriki of the most powerful biju in existence (who according to the genin himself, are on quite friendly terms), make Naruto the powerhouse of Team Seven, but if that is not enough, throw in the most powerful and useful dojutsu, the Rinnegan; add in his Adamantine Chains, and two of the most successful ninja ever to come out of Hinokuni, residing in his mindscape, and you have a ninja that in a pinch could decimate an army, by himself. In the event of a retreat, Naruto will stay behind and halt pursuit by the enemy. Already talk circulates among the other hidden villages, of a genin of the Leaf, who can take out entire armies, enough to warrant a Bingo Book entry, and the name Shinku Uzu, has been spoken even as far away as Kumo and Iwa.

This was only amplified when word of his exploits in the former Snow Country, started making the rounds among the other Yōsonokuni about a genin of the Leaf becoming a hero of Spring Country, when he assassinated the former daimyo. This led to the exportation of consumer technology to the outside, by the new daimyo, raising capital to help her people, and the sole importer of military tech became Hinokuni. The Fire Lord began equipping his samurai army, with armor that could repel most chakra attacks and led to Kaen and Konoha Security Forces equipping their prisons with chakra-suppression devices, which did not require the use of seals.

Sakura reached her teammates, "hey boys," she said to them, "have they been putting you through hell too?"

Both genin shinobi slumped and just nodded, but Sasuke added, "I had Shisui and Itachi attacking me together," he whined, "all while firing random questions, about my laps around that forest over there," he informed his teammates while thumb-pointing to Training Ground 69. Then turning to his adopted brother, "and thanks to the glow-in-the-dark-Uchiha here, walking in my tracks, they've been ribbing me about you mother-henning me, they've been teasing me about needing a nursemaid."

"Aw, does wittle Sasuke, need his nappy changed," Naruto replied, in an overly cutesy voice? Naruto's eyes got huge when Sasuke lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. No ninjutsu, or even taijutsu, was used, they were not fighting or even sparring, they were just two brothers rolling around, wrestling in the dirt.

The third kunoichi to arrive with them, was a woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. Wearing the standard ANBU uniform, with feline mask hanging upon her chest, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and twin katana strapped to her back, and signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder. Her name was Uzumaki Yugao, aka, Ultraviolet, ANBU call sign, Neko or Cat, Lady of the House Uzumaki noble of Hinokuni, and if the way she looks at him is any indication, the very much in love, girlfriend of Lord Uzumaki. Who was rolling around on the ground with Sasuke.

If Sakura had never noticed before, she could now say without a doubt, that this as of two months ago, recently promoted jonin ANBU black operative, was very much in love with her blonde, brother-without-blood. Sakura, with a gentle smile on her face, looked between the boys on the floor and the besotted young woman, then getting a mischievous grin asked, "are you sure you're ready to spend the rest of your life with one of these, Yugao-kun," Sakura asked flicking a dismissive hand in their general direction, "they hardly seem worth the effort? They can't seem to walk two feet in the same direction, without tripping over their own feet," she finished.

Yugao turned her head, and seeing the expression on the genin kunoichi's face, decided to play along, "it ebbs and flows, Sakura-chan," she replied turning to look at the two young men, who had stopped their movements. "At the moment, the needle is somewhere between, 'without a single doubt,' and 'can't wait to practice making babies,'" she watched as her boyfriend, got as red as his mother's hair, and she could not restrain the giggle that came from her lips.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly pulled apart, then they looked at each other, Sasuke giving him a slight nod. Naruto turned to face Yugao, "Uzumaki Yugao-dono," he began formally, "I see no reason for you to continue living in your apartment," he continued, and everyone noticed the set of his jaw, "will you please, come live in my unworthy house on a more permanent basis?" While genin could not get married, there were no laws that said they could not cohabitate with a person of the opposite gender, and while not a hard and fast rule, asking your girlfriend to move in with you was practically one step short of getting married.

Everybody was completely silent, and for the first time Yugao's eyes began to shine with tears, but as she cupped her mouth, there was no denying what her answer would be. Then after steeling herself and bringing out her ninja bearing, she said to him in just as formal a tone, "I see no issue with your request, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto-dono," she answered and there was a tremor in his face, as he struggled to maintain his composure, "I've already got a room there at your place, and a lot of my things are already there, it would be more convenient to have all of my precious things under one roof."

Naruto turned to his sensei, and asked, "and _you're_ welcome to help your roommate, and best-friend move some of her things in as well, Anko-sensei," he informed her, "I've recently gotten ahold of a dango recipe I've been wanting to try, and I could use an expert opinion."

Anko and Yugao shared a huge grin when Naruto said, what he said. There was no law forbidding sensei and student from sharing a meal off duty either, they simply could not become intimate. "You know the way to this girl's heart, Naruto-kun," with that Anko stepped forward and began addressing her other kids, "and that reminds me. Team Seven," she yelled, "Chunin Selection Exams begin in seven-days," she announced, "and I think you're ready to take them," she said passing out a set of papers to her kids, "if you agree with me, meet me at the Academy in room 301, in exactly seven-days, at 0800 sharp."

She saw the looks of excitement, and anticipation cross her kids faces, Anko suddenly became serious, "there is no shame or dishonor in sitting out of the Chunin Exam, because it is a very, big deal, and true courage, is knowing your limits and understanding what you may not be ready for, it does not make you a coward," she stated with unwavering conviction. "Training is concluded until we meet at the exam room, that should give you three, time to consider whether you feel you're ready."

"All other considerations should be locked out of your thinking," Anko said looking directly at Naruto. "Naruto, I know Yugao, would rather go on taking cold showers, and satisfying herself manually," she said with a salacious grin, and Yugao gave an emphatic nod of agreement, with a slight reddening of her cheeks, "than push you into something you feel you're not ready for. So, promise you will think long and hard before coming to a decision. Promise, that future living arrangements won't be a part of your thought process," Anko pleaded.

Naruto looked at his sensei, and at his new fiancée, with a very serious face, then shook his head, "No," then holding up his hand to forestall anything else they might say, "I can't make that promise, Anko-sensei," he replied stubbornly. "I can't promise the second request, because that would be breaking the promise for the first request," he explained to the women, he cherished most in this world, "it's impossible to truly consider this question, without including the most important people in my universe, you may as well ask the tides to stop, before I stop thinking about that. I cannot promise to exclude anything, while thinking about the Chunin Exam, but I will promise not to hang my decision on my fiancée's favor for me," Naruto finished, "is that satisfactory ladies," they nodded their ascent?

"Good, then I'm heading home," he said, before walking up to Yugao, placing his arms around her waist, he kissed her lingeringly and whispered, "Yugao-koi, you may begin moving your things over to my house as soon as you feel comfortable doing so," he informed his fiancée. Then glancing at his sensei, "and you may bring your friend, if she chooses to accompany you," Naruto kissed her again, adding a little passion to it, "I have… a gift for the both of you, when you're both ready for it," he whispered. Then stepping back Naruto went falcon, and soared into the sky, and flashing yellow, disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Sometime Later…

Naruto knelt in seiza position, in the dojo attached to the house. His eyes were closed as he meditated, keeping his mind clear of all thought, merely allowing himself to feel. This meditation served a few purposes, most not even worth mentioning, but the primary purpose was to learn to order his mind and harmonize his skills. With the upcoming Chunin Exams, which he did not even consider not attending, he needed to make sure his skills were synchronized, and second nature to him, so he would not be caught in indecision during a battle. His parents in keeping with their promise to not keep secrets from him, told him the true purpose of the Exam, as a substitute for war, and to showcase the strengths of the Villages to prospective clients.

* * *

Since his wardship, Naruto gained access to a stone tablet, which had been the treasure of the Uchiha since its founding, and could only be read slightly with the Sharingan, more so with the Mangekyō Sharingan, and only completely with the Rinnegan. A rudimentary genjutsu was found on the tablet that Naruto and Shisui removed, because of the nature of the genjutsu they kept a sample of the chakra that cast the genjutsu for analysis.

The tablet told the story of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, the Sage of the Six-Paths, his mother, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, the mother of chakra and the origin of chakra itself. [Princess Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, was the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan. She became the first wielder of chakra when she consumed the fruit of the God Tree. She possessed an incredible amount of power, utilizing all nature transformations, and wielded the Rinne-sharingan in the origin of the Rinnegan and Sharingan. It never said how to acquire the Rinne-sharingan, all it said was only a natural possessor of both could inherit it. Kaguya wanted peace for all mankind and used her power to take control of all nations, and ended the wars of her time, through her actions, she was worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess. She found love with the Emperor of the ancestor nation to the Elementals, Tenji, and had a son, Hagoromo.

Afterward, she became corrupted by her power, and resented her son teaching others how to use chakra. She deemed chakra as hers, and hers alone to wield or give as she chose, and eventually went to war with her son. She used a jutsu, called the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which only a Rinne-sharingan wielder can use, the ultimate genjutsu, placing people in a dream, which began draining them, turning them into husks with no morality, only devoted to their creator. Kaguya integrated with the God Tree, and transformed into the ten-tails, the progenitor of the biju. Hagoromo, sealed the monster's chakra into himself, making him the first Jinchuriki, and using the Deva Path – Chibaku Tensei, to seal away the body and that created the Moon.] This story has been added to the curriculum of the Ninja academy, the Hokage stating that to respect something one must learn as much about the subject as possible. The best way to do that was to learn about its origin, how it became the way it is now.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly open, just as the door signal seal was activated. Naruto rose from his position, and made his way through the dining room, down the side hallway to the entrance of his house. He opened his front door and smiled, there standing in front of him stood his fiancée and standing behind her, was his prospective girlfriend, and current sensei for Team Seven. "Yugao-koi, Anko-sensei," he said, while stepping aside to allow them to enter, "welcome home."

Both women stepped inside, while he closed the sliding door. Yugao wasted no time in grabbing her man and slamming her mouth into his, while sliding her arms around his neck. She thrust her tongue deep into his mouth, exploring and plundering his oral cavity. Ever since he proposed to her earlier today, she had wanted to drag him back to his or her current residence and make him take her. _If not for my promise to Anko to wait, I would no longer be a virgin as of this moment, in any form of the word._

When he left Training Ground 69, she practically Hiraishined to ANBU HQ and filled out a change of address form, making Naruto's house her primary and only address. She also began paperwork, that would begin her Completion of her long-term mission, from the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (ANBU) Corps, once the paperwork was completed and accepted, she would become just a normal Jonin, maybe even a Jonin-sensei. Once that was complete, she met Anko at their apartment, and began packing what was left of her kit, placing everything into storage scrolls.

Naruto was only surprised for an instant, but as soon as he was over it, he began returning her affections, as passionately as she was giving it. He did not bother merely wrapping his arms around her, he simply grabbed her firmly by the hips, and pulled her roughly into him, eliciting a grunt, then a moan as she felt his ardor, pressed directly against her core. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Naruto's action below, temporarily caught her off-guard, allowing her future husband to plunge his appendage into her mouth and ravish her. She would have retaliated if she suddenly did not realize, they were not alone in the house. Thus, using all their ninja training, and her womanly endurance when it came to sex, she pulled away from the man who owns her heart, noticing in passing that a strand of saliva still connected them.

Anko, had just watched them practically dry-hump each other, and by the look on her face: a mixture of tenderness, hope, and envy, was plastered on her face. The couple looked over at Anko Mitarashi with a sheepish grin from both of them. They stood up, adjusting their clothes back to order, Naruto stood partially behind Yugao, hiding the significant bulge for his age, from Anko's view. Yugao began scratching the back of her head, a mannerism she picked up from her boyfriend, who was doing the same thing right beside her. "Sorry, Anko-chan," she said, "but I've been missing his lips all day, especially since he proposed today," Yugao had kept grinning, which only grew larger as she spoke.

"Yeah, sorry, Anko-sensei," he agreed, smile getting as big as Yugao's own.

"Yugao-chan, Naruto-kun," Anko began as a gentle smile spread across her features, "it's okay, if I had my way I'd be doing the same thing to Naruto as soon as I saw him," then looking directly at her student, "after all, I've fallen in love with him too."


	15. Chunin Exams: Meeting the Competition

**Meeting the Competition**

On the morning of his first Chunin Exam, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Lord of Uzumaki Isle, Clan Head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Houses, Clan Heir to the House of Senju, Ward of the House of Uchiha, Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, Genin of Team Seven, a.k.a. Viper Team, and most importantly, to him, fiancé of Uzumaki Yugao, also known as, Ultraviolet, Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf, ANBU call sign, Neko (Cat), was walking purposefully toward the Konoha Ninja Academy. Today was the day, he, and every Genin in the Leaf, who chose to participate, would be tested to determine if they were ready for the responsibility of leading other ninja. Today would mark a turning point in his life and change his status within the Village, forever.

Naruto was decked out in his normal, out of village mission attire, a brown and forest green, tiger-striped, coverall jumpsuit, a pair of dark-gray, fingerless-gloves and flexible combat boots, and his new duster, a special gift from Koyuki for his birthday, - which was the previous weekend - and to reward him, for his aid to her nation. The fabric is made of a special material, that seems to mimic their surroundings and serves as camouflage, while still maintaining its function as a coat, it has a hood which can cover his head, allowing him to dispense with his boonie-hat. When not moving, Naruto tends to blend in almost perfectly with his background, but when he moves, parts of his body continue to blend in with his surroundings, which even his friends and family tend to find disturbing. Hinata's Byakugan was even fooled, when she looked at Naruto with the coat on him, she was unable to see through the material to his chakra coils, all she saw was an all-black-coat, surrounding him.

Naruto's kunai and shuriken could be found within the huge pockets of the duster, and more of the same rested in pouches with seals inside the duster pockets, which would allow him to reach into the ninja tool pouches on his thighs, without opening the coat. Kushina's hitai-ate was now acting as a belt for the jumpsuit, there was a single-band of black sewn on the red fabric, indicating his rank of Shodan in Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. Akai Shi was sheathed in its usual place on his left hip, on his right hip was another sheathe, which now housed Totsuga-no-tsurugi, and Anjin was sheathed, slanted over his left shoulder. Naruto's new Mirrored-Suna-Shades were on his face, covering his eyes, and gave him an aura of implacability, which combined with the jarring effect of his new coat, gave all who saw him a crawling, uneasy feeling.

Naruto was nervous, but hid it well, his parents had told him the true purpose of the Chunin Exams; a substitute for war, and; a living advertisement for the Villages that attended. So far, this morning, Naruto did not see any of his teammates, during his journey to the Academy. That's not to say that he, did not meet anyone interesting. Coming around a bend, he came face to face, with another group of ninja, two of them, male and female, seemed to be about the same age as him, but another kunoichi was maybe a little older than the other two, they were from Kumogakure according to their forehead protectors. He swept the hood back, but left the shades in place, the Rinnegan blazed forth from behind his shades, and studied the newcomers.

The only shinobi (male ninja in this world) among them was a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair, and dark eyes, accentuated with eyelashes, curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt, with a hood, and red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector. He had a thoughtful expression, as though in deep reflection and was sucking on a lollipop, his main weapon seemed to be a long sword, strapped to his back over his own, left-shoulder.

It was the girls, however that attracted most of his attention, though not for the usual reasons that a boy is attracted to pretty women. The younger of the women, has crimson eyes, fair skin, and red hair the same shade as his Mother's, but styled short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses, and her outfit consisted of a cerulean uniform that exposed her belly button, black shorts, and long, black, thigh high stockings, with black sandals. She wore a sword on her right hip, making her a southpaw swords person, and twin bands of black sewn on her left sleeve, showing her status, as Nidan, second-degree advanced in Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. What attracted his attention the most, was an unusual, and involuntary spike in his chakra, as if her chakra were attracting his, like a magnet attracts North and South polarities.

The elder kunoichi, had long-straight, blonde hair, bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and wore red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved, black, and purple blouse, with black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds at twilight on them, purple, fingerless gloves, and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist, sandals, and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. The attraction to her was different, he felt her aura, but felt a different aura hidden within. The bluish aura was giving off a vibe, very much like Kurama's, only not as powerful and it felt colder, like the icy fingers of death. They all eyed him warily, his hands were in his pockets, to them, all they saw, was a disembodied blonde-headed boy, a trio of swords, and a pair of combat boots.

 _"Naruto, the ginger kunoichi, is an Uzumaki,"_ Kushina informs her son in a shocked, earnest whisper. Naruto's eyes widen, almost as soon as the just identified Uzumaki's did, _Are you sure, mom?_ _"Positive, that spike in your chakra, was all I needed to confirm it,"_ she answered, then continued to explain, _"Uzumaki of the opposite gender always attract each other, while those of the same gender repel one another, it's how I found Yugao, and Katsuki. It won't allow you to find any Uzumaki, because the effect fades the further away you are."_ _Why didn't I feel that spike with Yugao, he asked his mother? "Two reasons,"_ Kushina answered, _"one; both parties have to be going through or have passed through puberty; and, two; it only occurs during the first meeting, after the initial meeting the effect disappears, regardless of the age of the two parties."_

When mother and son's conversation was over, Naruto heard his first tenant speak, _"Naruto-kun, the blonde in their group is the Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Neko, Matatabi. The Biju can always sense each other when we're close enough,"_ Kurama informed her host. _So, she knows you're in here too,_ Naruto thought to his friend. Naruto noticed the elder teenager's own eyes widen, in astonishment, and recognition, _They know the same thing I know, no sense in hiding._

"Are you a ghost," the boy from Kumo asked, "if you are, 'Be Gone!?' We've come here to compete in the Chunin Exam, because if we don't bad things will happen to our village. We won't be able to bring money to our village, so our economy will crumble," then using both hands to indicate the kunoichi, "and they'll have to sell themselves into prostitution, and some john will knock them up, then skip town, and the baby will grow up to become a bandit, which will bring other ninja villages…"

Naruto interrupted, "No, I'm not a ghost," he allowed an affable, friendly smile to emerge on his face, "my name is Naruto, welcome to Konoha," Naruto replied, "I hope we meet further along in the exam, I look forward to testing myself against all four of you."

The elder genin answered with a small smile, "well, Naruto-san, I am Yugito, this is Karin," she said warmly, indicating the girl, then with an annoyed twitch of her eye, thumb-pointed at the guy, "and this is Omoi, we're genin from Kumo on Team Tentacle."

"You shouldn't have told him that, Yugito-kun," the boy jumped into the conversation, and began to rant, "now he'll be ready for us, and we'll fail the exam, then we may never become chunin, and be genin for life, having to chase that demon-cat, Cirrus all over the… OW," he exclaimed covering his head!

Yugito clubbed him over the head with her fist, not hard, more like a sister boxing her brother's ears, it was just hard enough to quiet him, "shut up," she yelled in exasperation, at the end of her patience!

Karin was just staring at Naruto, then with a convincing smile, asked tentatively, "um, if, you don't mind me asking, what is your family name?"

Naruto grinned benevolently, "Uzumaki," he answered, "my full name is, Uzumaki Naruto, Clan Head of the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha."

"You're Shinku Uzu," she exclaimed as her face lit up like the sun! Karin giggled, and clapped in exuberance, she spoke again, "I hope you make it to the end, Naruto-san," she exclaimed, "I look forward to testing myself against another Uzumaki!"

Naruto just nodded to confirm her accusation, but said, "Right back at you, Karin-kun," he said with a smile, then looking at the other Jinchuriki, "I look forward to seeing the three of you in the finals." Then he stepped aside and let them pass while adding, "now, if you'll excuse me, I must go meet my team," they walked by him keeping a wary eye on him, then the air shimmered around him, and he vanished right in front of them. Even Matatabi's keen senses, which were shared fully with her host, could not detect him, and she had the keenest sense of smell of all the Biju, except Kurama, but Nibi owned the sharpest ears.

Shimmering back into view when they left, Naruto continued his trek toward his alma mater. The shimmer was a minor Naraka Path jutsu, called Between the Weave, which allows Naruto to step briefly into the Realm of the Damned. While there, you are completely undetectable by any being on this plane of existence, but you cannot move, or you come to the attention of the beings of the Naraka Path. Naruto, his parents, and even Kyūbi, shiver just thinking about the denizens of Naraka.

Further along Naruto's journey to meet his team, he began to feel something peculiar on his whisker-sense, the genin also began to hear a strange sound. A scraping along the concrete, he could not place the sound and his whisker sense, was giving him mixed signals. He could feel three flat planes at the same time, like the atmosphere was passing over a surface, before dropping low without warning. Looking around he searched for the source of this anomaly, _It feels kind of like a…_ "BOX," he exclaimed as he spied a rectangular box painted to imitate a rock, inching its way closer to his position!

Naruto scoffed, then in a deadpan voice, "that's the worst disguise ever, Konohamaru," he observed, then in a more heated tone of voice, "unless you're trying to imitate a brick, you'll almost never find a squared rock," he yelled!

"You saw through my camouflage again," came a slightly muffled boy's surprised voice from under the box, "you're slick Boss, just what I'd expect from my greatest rival." As he finished saying that, a blinding light was emitted from the box, followed almost immediately by three plumes of smoke. One blue, one yellow, and one pink followed right after by coughing, and three young children, two boys and a girl, appeared. Naruto narrowed his eyes, _that just will not due_ , he thought as the trio began coughing, before coming into view. Naruto knew only one of them, the middle one Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Naruto's surrogate grandfather.

Naruto remembers when he met the brat, on the day after he publicly became a genin…

* * *

Sarutobi-jiji, even though he was retired as the Hokage, could not bring himself to completely retire from service to the village. Therefore, in addition to acting as a member of the Clan Council, and as an Elder, was placed as the Headmaster and administrator for the Ninja Academy and career counselor for all ninja, below jonin level. He advised the Hokage on team placement and aided the Hokage in planning and organizing the chunin exam, whether in Konoha, or in other Nations. Hiruzen-jiji, took care of the minutia details, like the taking of the ninja license photograph.

I was wearing my normal ninja garb, forest-green, camo-patterned, tiger-striped jumpsuit, and on my forehead, I wear a set of goggles. I was so excited about finally becoming a ninja that, I'm afraid I reverted to acting like the twelve-year-old boy I was, _hey ninja don't have to be serious all the time. Wanna fight about it, Reader?_ My mother was just as excited and kept making suggestions on how I should take the license photo, the result ended with me wearing full-on kabuki make-up, and looking like a demon – or an ass – however you want to read it. Needless to say, it did not go over too well with Jiji or Okasan. They called me before a board to discuss it, at length. I had a sheepish grin on my face and I kept scratching the back of my head.

I totally misinterpreted the looks on their face, and began wagging my tongue, "At first, you know I couldn't figure out how to do it," I said, and looking back I realize I was acting like a lemming about to go over the cliff, "it took me like three hours to work it out and stuff, but finally… I got it. Like an art project on my face, only cooler," I should've kept my eyes open and my mouth shut.

Mikoto-kasan, kept looking at me with a twitching eye, and Hiruzen-jiji could not take his eyes off the photo. "If I didn't know any better," the Hokage started to say through gritted teeth, "I'd say, you've come under the influence of a dumbass Tomato," she screamed, in my mindscape Kushina-kachan began screaming at her best friend, calling her names that would make a teamster blush, "but I know that's not right, because no mother would want her son to be the laughingstock of the ninja world. I definitely wouldn't allow it, if it were any of my other sons," she said with a small upward twitch of her lips, before continuing in a much harsher tone, "I would, probably even tan Sasuke and Itachi's hides, if they even thought about getting their ninja license photos taken looking like a clown, and not even a funny clown." Then she stood up and exited the room, giving me a glare of disapproval.

"Take it again," Sarutobi-jiji flat-out ordered, brooking no nonsense as my godmother closed the door behind her.

I opened my eyes wide, flabbergasted that they did not appreciate my efforts, "No way, Old Man!"

"We can't accept this photo," the Elder responded.

"Yeah," I challenged him, "well I'm not doing it again," crossing my arms over my chest and sulking! There was a tense standoff, looking into the eyes of one of the people I cared most about in this world. We glared into each other's eyes, neither daring to flinch. Then to give me the edge, I shinhenged into what I like to call my Sexy Jutsu, basically changing into a female version of myself. The same henge, I used a few months ago, my time, in Kaen, only this one was without a stitch of clothing, and she had my own violet-eyes. I love my jiji, and he may be one of the strongest ninja in the village, but he suffers from the same vices as all men; the sight of a beautiful naked woman, totally distracts him.

Now, my female version, if I do say so myself, is one of the hottest women in the village. She has long, blonde hair, with bangs down her forehead, gathered into bunches called, Angel Wings, which reach down to her mid-back. Naruko as I have named her, has a body that reflects all of my training, but ideal for a woman with a 32C-cup, 28 waist, and 30 hips, a frame that's built for speed and stamina. I struck a pose squeezing my breasts together, emphasizing my cleavage, but holding my hands over my core. "Pretty please, Sandaime-sama," I asked in Naruko's sweet, and sultry voice, Sarutobi-jiji was immediately propelled backward by a powerful nosebleed, out of his chair into a catatonic state? Before you get the wrong impression, Yugao loves Naruko, she calls her my pervert buster, because Naruko brings down even the most powerful with her sensuality.

Hiruzen-jiji recovered quickly enough, with a handkerchief under his nose, wiping away excess blood. I had reverted back to Naruto, and he was asking about Naruko, "That's your Naruko form, you say," he asked curiously?

"Yes, Ero-jiji," I informed him, "she's what I would look like, if I had been born with two 'X' chromosomes, instead of one and a 'Y.'"

"Tricky," jiji admitted, "very tricky," then with a hard glare, said, "don't do it again," he ordered me in his Hokage voice, and being an Elder was second in command after the Hokage herself, I was bound by law to obey him!

I snapped to attention, "Yes sir," I replied!

"And, where is your headband, Naruto" he asked, "you're supposed to be wearing it!?"

"Oh, I'm not putting it on until the orientation," I answered, "I don't wanna mess it up."

"So," he cut-in, then added, "you want your headband nice, but your photo, which is supposed to identify you, makes you look like a clown? The photo is for ninja training and missions," he barked, "which is the key to your future!" He lifts the page on my photo and continues, "Look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is," he finishes in exasperation, "and I thought after what I'd seen at your house the other night, that you had outgrown this kind of immaturity!" I slumped in my chair weathering his rebuke, then he went on, "Naruto, you are no longer a child, the moment you tied that headband around your head, your childhood ended, you will now be held to the same standard as any civilian adult," Hiruzen continued his lecture, "though you may not marry until you are a chunin, you can be betrothed, father children, own a business – though you must still adhere to all laws governing business and commerce – except age requirements." I blushed at the first two, and was intrigued by the last one, but he could not finish his lecture without slipping in some philosophy, "if you please, you can look at it like this; before the headband you were a child, you spoke as a child, thought as a child, acted as a child; after the headband you became a man, and nevertheless must put away childish things; most of the time."

"Fine, old man," I grumbled, "I'll change my photo, and I'm sorry."

Sarutobi grinned, "it's alright Naruto, we'll schedule time to retake…" Before he finished, he suddenly went serious, even I could sense the presence of an assailant, and the old man's eyes cast themselves toward the entrance to the room, which had inched itself open as we were talking.

Slamming the door open, "Old Man," came a childish voice, "I challenge you," and a little boy came running into the room! The boy was unremarkable with short, spiky brown hair, dark eyes, and a chipped tooth. In his right hand he carried a shuriken, and he was wearing a grey helmet, with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out, a yellow, short-sleeved t-shirt, grey shorts, and a long scarf that seemed longer than he was tall. "I'm going to defeat you and become the Sixth Hokage…" then just as he reached the old man's position, he tripped over nothing, hitting the ground face-first, and started crying!

Just then, a shinobi wearing the standard Konoha ninja uniform, minus flak jacket, with a pair of black shades, and wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, ran into the room. Looking concerned and aghast, he looked on as the little boy rose to his feet clutching his head in pain. "Something tripped me," he whined.

The ninja at the door gasped, and asked in near panic, "Are you okay, _Omago-sama_? Besides, there's nothing here to trip you," the ninja asserted while adjusting his glasses, "it's quite flat."

I just stood there in shock, and confusion, _who_ _ **is**_ _this shrimp?_ For once even mom and dad did not seem to have that answer, but they did supply answers about the older shinobi, _"The shinobi's name is Ebisu,"_ Minato informed Naruto, _"he was a genin on Choza Akimichi's team when I was a jonin sensei, I don't know anything else about him."_ The brat on the floor continued to clutch his wound, before turning an accusing glare on me. Finally, Ebisu noticed me which shocked him upon seeing me here, then sent a wary glance in my direction, as if I was the worst kind of troublemaker. _Not the first time I've received that glare, which I greatly prefer to the hate-filled kind most civilians send me._

The little turd stood up and stomped over to shove his finger in my face, "Alright," he yelled, "you're the one who tripped me, aren't you?!"

That was the perfect thing to say to me, if he wanted to piss me off. I grabbed his scarf and got in his face, and growled out, in a shout, "you tripped over your own feet, dork!"

"Hey, you," the ninja shouted, "take your hands off of him, this instant," he demanded! "He's the Omago-sama of the Honorable Sandaime-sama," he informed me, as if that would stop me from teaching this little bastard a lesson.

I looked between the man, and the brat, who got a smug expression on his little monkey face. "What's the matter, huh," the little brat began spouting, "I thought you were gonna hit me, tough guy? Afraid cause the Third is my grandpa," he asked in a smug, arrogant tone-of-voice?

"I don't care if he's your grandma," I yelled with a demonic face, and the next thing the little bastard knows my knuckles met the top of his head, "believe it!"

The little brat was more shocked than injured, _I guess nobody ever treated him like I have, probably used to people kissing his ass, before wiping it._ Ebisu was so shocked that somebody would dare to strike the grandson of the Third Hokage, that he could barely form words. The old man, himself, who had done nothing to prevent my actions, closed his eyes in resignation of more stressful events.

Ebisu gathered his composure and instead of yelling at me, begins to scold the boy, "Listen carefully, you are _Omago-sama_ of the Sandaime-sama," Ebisu began, holding up a lecturing finger, "you cannot let riff-raff like this draw you into a fight, _even_ though he deserves it." Spreading his arms, Ebisu continued, "you see he's far beneath you, and you…" a chain the size of my finger began to discreetly snake it's way up Ebisu's leg, "mustn't stoop…" before Ebisu could finish his disparaging comments about me, Ebisu was yanked off his feet, he screamed out in pain, because the force dislocated his hip as I brought him to me. I pulled him until I could seize him by the collar of his shinobi sweater, and Ebisu was looking into my violet eyes.

Ebisu's eyes became as wide as dinner plates, behind his shades. I ripped his shades off his face, so I was making good eye-contact with the feckless ninja. In a menacing voice I spoke to him, "now you listen and listen good, you third-rate ninja," I demanded in a whispering voice. "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, I am the Clan Head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, and unless Tsunade-itoko (cousin), becomes pregnant, or another Senju is found, I am the Heir to the Senju Clan. If that's not enough, my father's mother was an Uchiha, and Uchiha Fugaku insists that I call him cousin. I'm not one to get all cocky about the clans, because at the end of the day, we're all just citizens of Konoha, but if you ever disparage my name in front of me again, I'm going to use my Uzumaki chains, to filet you like a fish! Do I make myself clear, ninja of Konoha," I virtually spit in his face?! Ebisu vigorously nodded his head, turning my face away from him in disgust, I used my chains and flung him lightly into a wall just hard enough to crack a rib, before retracting them.

Turning to the old man, "Sarutobi-jiji, I'll take a new photo," I said with a sigh, "please, set up an appointment for me," I requested with a pointed look. "When he wakes up, please give him my apologies for his injuries," I ask, "and send his medical bills to my house?"

"I will for the first, Naruto, and I was going to for the second request," Sarutobi replied with a nod, "I'll be informing the Hokage as well," I nodded in acknowledgement, then taking my new black shades, I unfolded them and placed them on my face. It was like the beginning of a metamorphosis, though it was mostly in my mind, I felt a difference come over me, like I was a different person without the glasses. They say all ninja wore masks, a way to distance themselves from who they were on missions away from the Village, and who they were within the Village. These glasses will become a part of my mask. I turned to look at Jiji for permission to leave, "Dismissed," he conceded, then I turned and left. As I was leaving I heard him key his intercom, "please, send a medical ninja to…," and I could hear no more.

Upon leaving the Tower, I decided to take the slow way back to my place. I began to ponder what had happened the last few days. I gained the Rinnegan and have been practicing with it for three days straight. The Rinnegan is not just a passive dojutsu, like the Sharingan, it has the same visual capabilities of the Uchiha dojutsu, but similar to the Mangekyō in that it can affect the world around me, but where the advanced Sharingan has access only to projection and to a limited degree, the local pantheon. The Rinnegan can, not only affect this world, but links me to other worlds, and in some weird way, that even the Rikudō Sen'nin never understood, makes me part of those worlds. There is a reason, the lines of the Rinnegan are called paths, because as I travel those paths they will lead me to places. I could travel alone, but to get the full experience, and the most out of the journey, I would need to share it with somebody, and travel with a companion.

The easiest method of finding a travel companion, is to create what are known as path companions. Path companions are the easiest to acquire, because their free-will is not required. A path companion is given the power of a single path, but the benefits are only for the original Rinnegan user, the will and even the senses of the path companion are subjugated solely for the benefit of the Rinnegan user.

A more difficult method is to develop what are known as Ways or Taos. Besides the Paths, which are the ultimate diffusion of Rinnegan jutsu, Taos or Ways, are a more consolidated power structure, dividing the Rinnegan's power into three, plus a third of the Outer Path for each Way, instead of seven. The three Taos (including the Paths they connect to) are called the Tao of Earth (Outer, Naraka and Preta), the Tao of Heaven (Outer, Asura and Deva), and the Tao of Life (Outer, Human and Animal). In order to form a Tao, the Rinnegan user and the Tao must have absolute trust in each other, because unlike the parasitic bond of a Path Companion, the Wayfarers and the Rinnegan user form a symbiotic relationship. They do not share senses, unless they wish it, one does not subjugate the other, they are as autonomous as before the bond. They do share an empathic connection, may locate the other regardless of distance or direction, and share their life force with each other. While even one of them lives the others cannot die, and their healing is accelerated. The drawback for being a Tao, is once entered into, it cannot be broken, until all three Taos and the Rinnegan user, are dead.

The last method of comradeship is known as the Avatar journey and is similar to the Tao Way in all but one sense, instead of three companions, there are only two. The Avatars are divided into In, and Yō; the In, or Mind Avatar, is connected to Naraka, Preta, and Manushya (Human) Paths, and the Svarg (Spatial) Powers of the Outer Path; Yō, or Body Avatars, are connected to Deva, Asura, and Pashu (Animal) Paths, and the Bhumandal (Temporal) Powers of the Outer Path; and not only must they trust each other, but they must be truly in love with each other.

I remembered thinking at the time, that even though we've known each other for seven years, Yugao and I, had only recently changed our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, in fact our romantic relationship, at the time, was only a few days old. We weren't even sure if we wanted that kind of commitment back then, let alone form a symbiotic bond for life. I wasn't in any rush for Taoism, let alone Avatarship, so I wasn't going to worry about it, then.

I was brought out of my musings because I felt my ninja instincts flaring. My whisker sense hadn't been developed yet, it was still just a vague impression in the back of my mind. My ninja instincts were just the teachings they drummed into us at the Academy, to know when you're being followed. It only took a few months of steady training after the Academy, to realize how useless those instincts were. I suddenly looked back along my path and noticed a rock that wasn't there when I passed that spot just seconds before. I didn't need my parents to help me know, it was the shrimp from the Sandaime's office, and since I didn't believe he meant me any harm, I tried to ignore him. That didn't mean being followed wasn't annoying, and my patience drained quickly. I whirled around and yelled, "I know that you're following me, just give it up!" I noted that he had good reflexes, but his execution left something to be desired. "That's so obvious it's pathetic," nobody ever coddled me so, why should I do the same for him?

All my words produced was an annoying little laugh, and the little turd's face came into view above his camo-sheet, "saw through my disguise, huh? The rumors about you are true, you're good."

My eyebrows rose above my new wraparound shades, "no, I'm not," I retorted, "I'm just better than you, and have had training, which you lack. What's your name anyway, closet perv (Ebisu), only ever called you Honorable Grandson?"

Not to be deterred the kid marched up to me, pointing right at my face, "alright, My name is Konohamaru; Sarutobi Konohamaru, and," he said, "I'm gonna be your apprentice and you're gonna be my trainer," he declared, brooking no disagreement. _"Aw, he's so cute, Naruto,"_ his mom gushed, _"like you were when you were his age, baby."_

"Huh," I asked in bewilderment?

Konohamaru continued, "you've gotta show me how to do that Sexy Jutsu thing you did on grandpa," he exclaimed enthusiastically, "and that chain thing you used to defeat Ebisu-sensei."

"You're joking, right," I asked crossing my arms, and turning to the side?

"No, I need a new trainer," Konohamaru stated, "please Boss?"

That surprised me even more than his request, "Boss?"

"Yeah, you're the Boss," Konohamaru answered, "Boss, Boss, Boss!"

"I can't teach you the exact jutsu I used, because it's a clan jutsu," I told him, which he nodded at sagely, even he understood clan loyalties, "I may be able to teach you, a derivative. Also, the chains are an Uzumaki bloodline, which can't be taught to anybody."

"Kekkei genkai, cool," Konohamaru's eyes gleamed, and he clenched his fists in excitement, "so does that mean you'll train me, Boss?"

"How can I refuse, Konohamaru-dōkō (pupil)?" _What, I said even powerful ninja are subject to human frailties, mine just happens to be flattery? Wanna fight about it, Reader?_

* * *

Coming out of his memories, Naruto waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did he noticed the trio had their eyes closed. When their eyes opened they looked at him then jumped up and began striking poses. "I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi in pre-school, check me out…" the free-spirited girl struck a confident pose, which she optimistically thought made her look sexy, she had orange hair tied up in two very large pigtails, with red elastic-hairbands, and a perpetual blush! _Think Kami, she only thinks she looks sexy, I'll have to introduce her to Sakura_ , Naruto thought, _my teammate could use a companion, and I think they could both use some help, it'll be good for Sakura._ Moegi wore a red saree, over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom, with grey pants, and wore traditional ninja sandals.

"…I love Algebra, call me Udon…" came another kid backflipping into an unusual stance, he had short brown hair and dark, droopy eyes looking through circular glasses, he seemed to have a perpetually runny nose! He seemed to be a quiet easy-going individual, who wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, and sandals.

"… and I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru," Konohamaru had not changed from his first meeting with Naruto, except for removing the helmet from his head, showing off his full, spiky, brown hair, "… and together, we're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad," they finished together! When they looked toward their intended audience, he was not there which caused them to blink. They felt a tap on their shoulders, they turned, three Naruto's were standing behind them, parts of them seeming to disappear into the background 'flick,' ow 'flick,' ouch 'flick,' eep, and all of them received a small flick on the bridge of their noses.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Konohamaru," Naruto shook his head, "you and your teammates would have been dead many times over, with all that posturing and posing, ninja don't go for that flashy-stuff, you want flash become an actor." They all looked downcast at his rebuke, and the Narutos could not keep the stern-face up for long as they grinned, the Narutos reached over and ruffled the hair of the boys, but gently laid his hand on Moegi's shoulders to look her in the eyes. "It's alright, you each have time to be kids before becoming ninja anyway, so just have fun and don't forget to remember those who came before you," Naruto instructed. They all nodded, and Naruto was curious, "but, what's with the goggles?"

Konohamaru chuckled and clutched them, "you used to where goggles, remember, so we're copying you."

Naruto grunted, "I'm very flattered, so thank you," he acknowledged, "but don't just copy me, okay, find out your own strengths and passions, then become great in your own special way. Understand," Naruto asked?

"Hai," they chorused!

"By the way Boss," the little monkey Sarutobi said, "that's a cool illusion your using, how're you doing it?

"Thank you, it's not just an illusion, it's a longcoat made of special fabric," Naruto bowed, "it was a gift for my birthday this weekend, it actually works by bending light waves, and aids in camouflage," Naruto instructed them, "it'll keep people from seeing me, when I hide." Their excited eyes gave away the ambitions to get a coat like that, "don't be fooled," he admonished, "it only eliminates one sense, there are still four others to worry about, if you want to be good at stealth, practice," they gave a nod in affirmation as they listened to him impart wisdom, but to himself he was advising them to work hard in the training, not look for short-cuts. "So, any specific reason you're all here," Naruto asked, as his clones dispersed?

"Yes, are you busy now," Moegi asked?

Naruto saw Sakura approaching from behind the kids, "I'm sorry, kids, but I'm actually meeting my teammates, so we can enter the Chunin Selection Exams, believe it!"

"Wow," Konohamaru exclaimed, "only your first year and you're going to be a chunin?"

"Whoa," Moegi added, and Udon was just speechless.

Naruto shook his head, "not likely," and at their confused expressions, he elaborated, "even if I make it to the Finals and win the tournament, there's no guarantee I'll make chunin, especially my first year. I'll be evaluated sure, but promotion is awarded on many factors that are above my paygrade."

"Hey Naruto-kun," Sakura called as she got closer while gazing at Naruto's coat, "I see you're enjoying the gift from Spring already," then seeing the kids with him. "Who are these little ones," she asked sweetly?

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Naruto returned her greeting, "and yes I am, a good thing Yugao is so okay with me receiving a gift from another girl, or I wouldn't be wearing it, and these are Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon," he answered, "they're three ninja-wannabes that have taken a shine to me. Guys this is my teammate and adopted sister, Sakura," Naruto introduced them, they bowed.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Sakura-san," they bowed, showing the respect due her, plus extra for her relationship to Naruto. Moegi was especially awed by Sakura, just the way she stood exuded the bearing of a ninja.

Sakura affected an overly-cutesy voice, "oh, how sweet, you already have your own genin team," she giggled?

Naruto smirked, "no, no, they seemed to be trying to copy my way of the ninja," he said and winked, she played along.

"Isn't it illegal for another ninja to plagiarize another ninja's nindō, without their consent," Sakura grinned at the kids in a mock-accusatory manner, which they immediately understood meant she was kidding around?

Naruto's eyes twinkled, "I believe so, the last guy to do it was never seen again," he said taking a menacing step forward.

The kids stepped back in unison, "Now, Boss, you said you were okay with us copying you."

"Did I say that, or did I say I was flattered with the sincerity of your imitation," Naruto corrected, and Sakura took another step toward them with him? "I don't remember saying I was okay with it," Naruto continued, "but I'm getting old, maybe my ears aren't what they used to be," the kids took another step away from them, poised to run at any moment.

Sakura and Naruto were stepping toward the kids, their eyes were hard, but the good-natured grins let the kids know they were not in any real trouble. "We're gonna have to take you before the Hokage," Sakura mentioned casually, "but the Hokage's pretty busy today." She mentioned off-handedly, "maybe we should just hand you over to Torture-and-Interrogation," she thought as her grin turned menacing, "sensei, was a member of that unit."

Naruto nodded as if agreeing with Sakura on the course of action, she was suggesting, "after she's done being our sensei, she may want to go back to that department," he suggested as if in deep thought. "It might grease the wheels for her return, if we were to bring them unique specimens for them to break," Naruto suggested, "how many chances do they ever get to break preschoolers," as Naruto said as he turned an inquisitive eye toward the children, "like you three?"

At that all three children squealed and raced away down a side alley, "you'll have to catch us first, Boss," Konohamaru yelled behind them as he was in the lead!

"Nyah," Moegi added, as she followed, dragging Udon behind with her, while Udon himself was pulling the bottom of his eye socket down, exposing the blood-vessels to the two genin! Naruto and Sakura raced after them, giving them a good run, which helped warm them up, for whatever the Exams could dish out. Konohamaru pulled well ahead of everybody and did not seem to be watching where he was going, which caused him to run smack into another ninja.

The ninja in question was a Suna-nin, judging by his forehead protector, who wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely and had cat-like ears, and his forehead protector on his forehead. "Do you need something," he asked ominously? The children screamed in true fear, and the genin of the Leaf, who had started to lag behind giving up the chase, looked at each other and raced toward the sound.

When they reached the children Konohamaru was being held up by his scarf, by a ninja from Suna, who had a mummy strapped like object strapped to his back. "So, does this hurt punk," the Sand-nin asked in a menacing voice while squeezing Konohamaru's scarf tighter? _"Be careful, son, that kid's wearing the traditional outfit of the Bunraku puppeteers, they're extremely gifted puppeteers,"_ Minato cautioned his son. _Thanks dad,_ Naruto acknowledged while activating his Rinnegan behind his mirrored suna shades and raising his hood, to enshroud his face.

"Put him down, Kankuro," standing beside the Sand ninja was a girl with teal eyes, and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails, "or you know you'll pay for it later." Her outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulder garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

She looked around to make sure nobody was around, when she spotted the Viper genin, the pink-haired girl was disturbing enough with the way she was sizing them up, and her outrage at what they were doing to a child could have melted steel. Standing next to the pinkette, however was a figure that the Suna Kunoichi was not ashamed to admit, frightened her just a little bit. She could tell he was male, and quite built. This male stood with his arms crossed, and that much she could tell, because one fingerless-gloved hand rested on the hilt of a double-edged blade, on his right hip, while the other rested loosely on his upper-arm. And that was all she could see of his body, because the rest seemed to disappear into nothingness, to blend in perfectly with his surroundings, until she reached his face and all she could see where his eyes should be, was a rippling light that held her attention for half-a-second, before she jerked her head away and closed her eyes.

Sakura just started to smile and try to relieve the tension, "hey, we apologize for disturbing you," she offered, diffidently, but she still held herself confidently, "the whole thing was our fault, we were playing with the children, and I guess we got a little carried away."

"You better take your hands off him, right now," Naruto demanded calmly, "or you and you're Village will be wiped-out before the end of the month."

Kankuro squinted his eyes, _so, these are the Leaf Village's genin,_ he thought? "We got a few minutes, before he gets here, Temari, let's mess with these punks," he suggested.

Konohamaru decided he was going to fight back, "you jerk, let go of me," and began kicking the Suna-nin in the stomach which did absolutely nothing.

"You're feisty," Kankuro told him, "but not for long." Then his eyes went wide, he had not even felt him move, and before he knew it felt a presence shimmer into view behind him, pointing his sword at him, and Kankuro's eyes went wide. "How did you know where I was," Kankuro asked, his voice coming muffled from the bandages on the back of his puppet?

Sakura was also suddenly standing next to the blonde kunoichi, identified as Temari, "SSSNIKT,' the two claws from her gauntlet coming out to graze the Sand kunoichi's throat, "Do not move," Sakura hissed with intensity. "I would hate to mark that pretty face of yours, sweetie," she said sounding as cheerful as most women would when shopping.

"How I knew, does not matter," Naruto's voice sounded, like it was speaking from within a deep, dark tunnel, his voice as cold as ice. Actually, Naruto saw through the minor genjutsu, saw the chakra-threads leading from the bundle on the puppets back, where the largest concentration of chakra seemed to concentrate, all with his Rinnegan's Eye of Insight. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll set the boy down gently," Naruto said ominously, "and you can thank me for saving your village from decimation. That's the grandson of the Professor, the Shinobi no Kami," Naruto informed him, "Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama, Sandaime Hokage, if you had harmed even a hair on his head, you and your family, your Village would be wiped from the face of the Earth," Naruto prophesied, "and that is only if I am sent. On that day, should the Lord of Leaves come unto thee, thou shalt go into the Earth and hide thyself in the rocks, fearful thou wilt from his presence; the eyes of the proud shall be cast to the dirt, the high shall be made low, and not one stone shall remain atop another, nor shall anybody be spared. You, Sand ninja, thy kunoichi," he said looking at the blonde girl, "nor thy teammate sitting up in yon tree," he concluded thumb-pointing to the tree over his shoulder.

"Kankuro," came an emotionless voice, from the tree Naruto pointed too, "back off," the voice ordered with menace.

Kankuro's eyes, became as wide as dinner-plates and his hand opened reflexively, dropping the young Sarutobi on his butt. All except Naruto and Sakura turned to look in the direction of the voice, they stayed on their guard, though an avatar of Naruto shimmered into existence, looking up into the tree, this one's eyes still behind his shades, also had the Rinnegan blazing. Up above, standing upside-down on a tree branch, was a boy about the same age as Naruto, he had fair skin, with tanuki-like black rings, around green-eyes lacking distinctive pupils or eyebrows, and short, spiky auburn hair, he had several earrings in both ears, as well. He wore a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings, and wore a white cloth from his right shoulder, to the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band from his left shoulder, to his right hip, with which he carries a gourd, around which he wraps his forehead protector. "You're an embarrassment to our Village," the boy rasped, while keeping his arms crossed, like he stood with his head pointing to the ground all-the-time.


	16. Chunin Exams: Gut-Check-Time

**Chunin Exams: Gut-Check-Time**

 ** _Jinchuriki no Ichibi Konohagakure no Sato: 0730_**

"You are an embarrassment to our village," the upside-down boy said, rebuking the puppeteer, "have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" The voice coming from that boy's mouth was devoid of any emotion, whatsoever, and he was unperturbed by his current position. Naruto gazed through the eyes of his clone, while keeping the Namikaze Blade pointed at the bandage covered mummy-like puppeteer, riding on the back of his marionette.

Everything went down a couple of seconds ago, Sarutobi Konohamaru, who Naruto and Sakura were playing chase with before heading to the Academy, to meet their other teammate, and just about to give up to head for the school, when they heard Konohamaru, and his friends, Moegi and Udon scream. They got to the scene, just in time for them to see the Sand ninja puppeteer holding Konohamaru by the scarf, placing pressure on the child's throat. Naruto immediately went into mission mode, he hated bullies, especially those who picked on children. Accordingly, he raised his hood to shroud his face in shadows, while activating his Rinnegan.

Sakura was no less angry, but she chose to try placating the situation rather than escalate it, and with a smile she did not feel, said to relieve the tension, _"hey, we apologize for disturbing you,"_ she offered, disarmingly, but she still held herself ready to move in an instant, if she had to, _"the whole thing was our fault, we were playing with the children, and I guess we got a little carried away."_ She also noticed her teammate sizing up the situation, she knew that regardless of his carefree attitude, he cared for all of these children and would not do anything, that would cause them harm. She saw him raise his hood, which meant he was ready to fight if necessary, and within Viper Team he was the strategist of the group, and second-in-command, if there was such a thing on Team Seven.

Naruto began talking, _"You better take your hands off him, right now,"_ he demanded, the calm in his voice belying his fury, _"or you and you're Village will be wiped-out before the end of the month,"_ while inspecting the situation, and discovered the one holding his pupil was the puppet, while the _dummy_ pulling it's strings was safely hiding on its back. Naruto found the strings to the marionette, which were actually made of chakra, and a plan formed in his mind. He placed a genjutsu on his own voice, to give it the ominous sound of death, and another subtler genjutsu on both Sand ninja. The girl was easy, she was in full view and seemed to be just staring at him. Puppet-boy was trickier, he was completely covered, and Naruto assumed all of his senses were being filtered through the puppet, _any suggestions folks_ , he asked his parents?

* * *

 _Mindscape: 0730:02_

Naruto's mind has continued to expand as his horizons have spread-out, and he has learned how to incorporate the information he gained from those he assimilated, into his mindscape. The places they have been, missions, the journeys to and from said missions, everywhere Gato, Zabuza, Haku, Hikari, Meizu and Gozu, and Jung Ho went during their lives. The people they met, including all of Zabuza, Hikari, Meizu, and Gozu's classmates, Haku's father and mother, all their families, and friends, subordinates, bosses, all their enemies, from Yagura, the Mizukage for the Kiri-nin and Haku, to A, the Raikage for Hikari. All could be found within his mindscape, luckily for Naruto's sleep and sanity, they were nothing more than phantoms, and did not really exist until he needed them.

Naruto's call for suggestions was not directed at the multitudes within his mind, but to the three that actually existed, and dwelled here. His father, Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage, a.k.a. Yellow Flash, his mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina of Uzushiogakure, a.k.a. Red Death, and Kurama, Queen of the Biju, Kyūbinokitsune, all of which have helped him become the person he is today, even Kurama has accepted him and even called him friend on occasion. Now, when he was stumped for a solution, he asked them, between the three of them they had more experience than any human alive, and if their experience did not warrant an answer, then all four of them put their heads together and created one.

"Those chakra threads are made of pure chakra," Kurama informed him, "even within you, I can sense them, like someone is tickling my fur," she added.

The red-head added, "I agree with you son, with his entire body covered like it is, all information must be coming from those threads."

Minato was nodding along with his wife, "the Suna are famous for their puppeteers, and they've been our allies for quite a while, one of their ambassadors once told me, information flows both ways along the chakra strings…"

* * *

Reality: 0730:02

 _"… try introducing your chakra to him through the threads," Minato suggested._

When Konohamaru began to fight back, and Naruto felt two presences draw close to them, one was quite familiar, another not so much, Naruto released the genjutsu, the one for the kunoichi, Temari, as she was named, Naruto's ears are as attuned as his other senses, was merely to turn her head while he moved. The one for Kankuro, as Temari called him was even more simple, and when he was ready, he released the kunoichi's first, and it worked. The illusion was meant to amplify the uneasy feeling that his coat produces, which in her mind became revulsion, and caused her to turn her head away. Which was all Naruto needed as he moved from where he was in the blink of an eye, to directly behind the puppeteer, Namikaze blade already out, Naruto only added the shimmer, like Between the Weave to disguise the movement.

The puppeteer never knew what was happening, by only getting the feedback from his puppet through such a narrow thread, it was quite easy to fool him. When he asked Naruto how he moved so fast, Naruto was not in the mood to share, when the two presences lited upon one of two branches each, of a nearby tree, one upside-down, the other relaxing against the trunk. _He could at least let his presence be known,_ Naruto thought with a growl!

Temari was distracted, and that's when Sakura began to move, 'SSSNIKT,' her right claws popped into place, and in a blur, Sakura had her claws under the blonde-skank's chin, _"Do not move,"_ Sakura hissed severely. _"I would hate to mark that pretty face of yours, sweetie,"_ she said sounding as cheerful as she would, when shopping. Temari just looked at the pinkette and scoffed, at her earlier belief that she preferred the guy to the girl, at least his eyes were unknown, Sakura's held certain death within them.

Naruto began telling Kankuro, what would happen if he hurt Konohamaru, playing up on the nickname his Jiji was known for, and when the genin on the tree revealed himself, _"Kankuro,"_ came an emotionless, quiet voice, from the tree Naruto pointed to, _"back off,"_ the voice ordered and if Naruto had not known he was there, he would have flinched. Kankuro did flinch, and blanch, which caused him to drop the younger Sarutobi, who landed on his butt. Naruto quietly made a clone appear and opened his senses to his clone, as he gazed up at the voice. Up in the tree, standing upside-down on a tree branch, was a boy about the same age as Naruto, he had fair skin, with tanuki-like black rings around green-eyes, lacking distinctive pupils or eyebrows, and short, spiky auburn hair, he had several earrings in both ears, as well. He wore a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings, and wore a white cloth from his right shoulder, to the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band from his left shoulder, to his right hip, with which he carries a gourd, around which he wraps his forehead protector. _"You are an embarrassment to our Village,"_ the boy grated, while keeping his arms crossed, impassive to his current position, "have you forgotten the **reason** we came all the way here?"

Which brings them to their present circumstances, and Kankuro began stuttering, nervously scratching the back of his head, "I know, I… I mean they challenged us," he chuckled nervously, "they started the whole thing, _really_ ," then started trying to explain, "you see, here's what happened…" but he closed his mouth when the other kid looked at him with murder in his eyes.

"Shut up," the upside-down kid, whispered acidly, "or I will kill you," his eyes narrowed, and Naruto could tell, he meant absolutely every word, and judging from the look in his teammate's eyes, Kankuro knew it too.

"Right," Kankuro said his hands up in a placating defensive gesture, "I was totally out of line, I'm sorry, Gaara."

Then he turned to look at Naruto and the other's, he apparently had not detected the other genin on the branch next to him, "I am sorry, for any trouble he caused."

Naruto just stared back at him, _This guy has an evil look in his eye, why do I get the feeling he's not nervous about me at all, in spite of my partially visible body?_

 _"He has Shukaku within him, Naruto,"_ Kurama told Naruto, _"my little sister likes to play with her Jinchuriki, she sends nightmares to plague them, and I sense the seal upon that boy is weak, barely holding her at bey, I'll wager half my chakra, that kid hasn't had a single night's sleep since they put her in him._

Gaara looked at Naruto, _he placed Kankuro and Temari under genjutsu at the same time, with two different genjutsu. I'll be looking out for him, Mother will love his blood,"_ Naruto and Gaara stared at the other for a long time, then Gaara, shunshinned to the ground as sand, and stared Naruto in the face, "I am, Sabaku no Gaara, what is your name," his voice never rising above his emotionless tenor?

"I am, Uzumaki Naruto," he said turning from Kankuro and returning Totsuga no tsurugi to its scabbard, "It's okay, wait, no its not," and faster than falling off a log he lands a right-cross on Kankuro's left jaw, it was a good thing the puppeteer was wearing bandages, because they were immediately soaked with his blood. "See you in the exam, Puppet-boy," Naruto growled, as the boy from Sand fell over backward, because Naruto's punch overbalanced Kankuro's puppet, sending him to the ground like a turtle on its back, "now, it's okay."

Everyone was speechless, then Konohamaru, the other kids, and Sakura, who had long since retreated from Temari, began cheering, "That was totally wicked," Konohamaru screamed!

Moegi had hearts in her eyes, as her heart fluttered, and she said, "My hero!" Udon just started to applaud, and smirk, the snot-drip swinging precariously from his nose.

Sakura was clutching her sides, as she laughed at the sight of the human-tortoise, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Naruto-kun," she giggled. Then looking at the Suna-nin, she began to lecture them, "this may be the Chunin Exams, and you are afforded a measure of immunity, but that doesn't extend to bullying children, especially the grandson of our Third!"

Gaara bowed accepting her rebuke, then turned to the other members of his team, Temari already helped Kankuro to his feet, and with a severe voice ordered, "Let us go, we did not come here to play games," he looked at them and they just nodded before walking away.

Naruto turning to the tree upon which Gaara jumped down from, "Hey Sasuke, time to quit hiding and come down," he ordered, and Sasuke flicked his own color-shifting cloak open - also a gift from Koyuki, but only as a reward for services to Spring, Anko, Kakashi, and Hinata received similar gifts - leaning casually on another branch of the same tree, Gaara occupied. He jumped down and fist bumped with Sakura, and Naruto, and the kids were gazing in awe of the Ūchiha.

"My apologies, for not lending a hand, but I could see you had it under control," Sasuke said sincerely, "I didn't want to ruin your rapport with them."

"Thanks, for the vote of confidence, Sasuke-kun," Sakura retorted.

"That's alright," Naruto added, "and I knew you were there, and were probably more effective by staying concealed until necessary," he conceded.

Then turning to see the kids staring up at them, "Konohamaru, you know who he is, so I won't introduce him to you," Konohamaru nodded, but Naruto turned to the other children, "Moegi, Udon this is my other teammate, and best-friend, Ūchiha Sasuke of Team Seven." The two children bowed to Sasuke, who returned it, "guys I'm sorry, but I have to take my leave of you for now, Team Seven needs to be at our rendezvous in," Naruto paused to check his watch, "twenty-five minutes."

"Aw, man," they chorused, but really, they understood, in a ninja village, ninja business always takes precedence over everything, but Konohamaru piped up with a challenging grin, "well, you better at least make it to the finals of the Exam, Boss."

Naruto just smiled, and winked, "Believe it!"

* * *

 _ **The First Trial Konoha Ninja Academy: 0745**_

They were walking into the place, where they spent seven-years of their life, each of them owning their own precious memories of the place. Naruto had decided to remove his O-katanas and coat, sealing them away into his body and pouch respectively, no since in giving away too much of his capabilities to the foreign ninja. Thus, for now, he was just in his brown and forest-green, tiger-striped, coverall jumpsuit, a pair of dark-gray, fingerless-gloves and flexible combat boots, the ninja tool pouches on his thighs were the only evidence of weapons he had on his person, he was currently, placing his Father's blade in its usual position on his back.

To Naruto it was the first place he made his mark as a ninja, the first time he entered these halls, he felt like he belonged here. He may have had his parents in his mind, but that did not give him an edge over the other students, they refused to just tell him the answers to questions on tests. They made him study as hard as any other students, harder sometimes, they even denied him access to the secondary memory archive they maintained, during exams and other academic tests. They refused to allow him to take short-cuts, beating hard work and perseverance into his thick skull, until he no longer looked for any, where his training was concerned. It was their integrity and faith, not to mention their love for him, that got him to where he was today, and made him proud of who he was becoming. A powerful shinobi, maybe even legendary, if he continued to follow the principles of integrity, hard work, and perseverance, his parents tried to instill in him, he could become, the _next_ Shinobi no Kami.

They walked down a hallway, and came to a line of students, standing outside of room 301, which was strange, because Naruto could have sworn, they only walked up a single flight of stairs. In front of the door stood two Chunin, and they seemed to be barring the way, keeping the other genin from entering the room. Naruto looked closely at the sign then, the Chunin and just smirked, _clever, a genjutsu over the sign to discourage the truly gullible, and the bullies are also a nice touch, most people would be fooled by their transformation, but again, my whisker-sense tells me they're something else than what they appear, but what is_ he _doing here_ , out of the throng of students, three stood out to Naruto the most, they stood out because, he and Sasuke knew one of them, and Sakura knew two of them.

He was Hyūga Neji, Hinata's cousin and a member of the Hyūga Branch Family. Neji had fair skin and long, black hair, tied-back in a loose ponytail, tied a few inches above the end. He wore a black forehead protector, a beige-coloured shirt, a dull blue shirt, and mesh armour beneath that, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He was one of the few Hyūga close to Hinata's age that could keep up with her in taijutsu. Considered a prodigy, he was his class's Rookie of the Year, he was a hard-bound traditionalist, and openly scorns Hinata for branching out and modifying the Hyuga taijutsu style. In his mind the Hyūga are Elite, and only Elite ninja can defeat them, and believes his eyes, will allow him to defeat any opponent. Anyone else is Fated to lose against them, no matter how hard they worked. Naruto and Sasuke out of respect for Hinata, have not escalated any confrontation to prove him wrong. He may be a blow-hard, but his skills are strong, and his Byakugan is quite acute, he should be able to see the genjutsu over the sign. Naruto nor Sasuke, did not even need their dojutsu, and the set of her shoulders told them that Sakura, has surely seen it as well. _What were they playing at,_ Naruto wondered, _with Neji, they should have seen right through the illusion?_

The other two genin, standing with him, a Shinobi with shiny black hair in a bowl-cut style, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows, wearing a green jumpsuit, bandages around his forearms up to his fingers, orange leg-warmers, and a red forehead protector, worn as a belt. A Kunoichi, with black hair and grey eyes, her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face, she wears a blue-sleeveless qipao-style blouse, with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants, under the isha-nin medical apron which made her a medic, her forehead protector and sandals are both blue. A pouch on her thigh, with two green and black bands sewn on in decoration, seemed to be housing a set of scrolls. They must be his teammates, "who are they," Naruto wondered?

"I don't know the boy, but the kunoichi's name is Tenten," Sakura explained, "she's a medic-nin, and sees your cousin as a hero." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, but Sakura continued, "not too fanatically, she's a Nidan in Konoha fuinjutsu, and a weapon, ninja tool specialist. She claims to have mastered over sixty different weapons, though I find that hard to believe," she scoffed.

The shinobi was attempting to gain entry, but was unceremoniously knocked-back on his butt, two bruises decorated his face. Tenten knelt to help him up and looked sternly at the two Chunin shinobi. One of them scoffed, "you're taking the Chunin exams, but you can't even get passed us?"

"Why don't you just give up now," the other one asked condescendingly, "before you get hurt?"

"Please, let us through, we're supposed to go in there," Tenten pleaded, before attempting to walk passed them as well, only to be met with the same fate as her teammate! A punch to the face.

"Oh, that's harsh," said a voice nobody knew!

"Did you say 'harsh,'" one of them said, "don't kid yourself, we're being nice by comparison? The exams are gonna make this, look like a picnic," he informed them!

"Some of you won't survive the exams," the other one told them, "other's will be wrecked for life, or go crazy. It's always life and death for Chunin."

"You think being Chunin is a joke," the first one asked? "We're qualified to lead missions, the lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you better be able to take the heat! Delicate little-girls don't belong here," he finished.

"We're just thinning out the herd, so go home and play with ya dolls," the second one demanded with disdain!

Naruto was pissed off, he would not be stopped by a couple of gate guards. These assholes were standing in their way, and he made a promise to Konohamaru and himself, to make it to the finals, and by-Kami, he was not going to be stopped. "Come on, let's go," Naruto barked, as he stalked forward, and as he got closer, the two smirked thinking he was easy-pickings!

"Where do you think you're going, pipsqueak," one of them asked as he let loose another punch?

Naruto released his KI right in the Chunin's face, halting his fist in mid-swing, but it was Sasuke, who had also put his color-shifting cloak away, and now stood in a long-sleeved, midnight-blue, high-collared shirt, the Ūchiha crest on the back, and light blue pants, with brown arm guards covering his forearms, a brown belt and white bandages wrapped up to his knees on both legs, and a pair of shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was in the usual place, but strapped to his sides, along his thighs were a pair of sai, the pair of jutte were housed in leather holsters on his flanks, his Thunder-Arm as he named it, was strapped to his back in a specially made scabbard, aligned with his spine, who spoke, "real nice speech," he said in his emotionless, 'you're in my way,' voice, "now step aside and let Viper Team through," he ordered

Sakura stepped forward at this point too, and in her own severe voice, "while you're at it, you can drop your genjutsu, we've seen through your illusion," she stated releasing her own Killer Intent, hers combined with Naruto's made both Chunin take a step back, "we're going to the _third_ -floor." Today, she was wearing her usual battle-outfit, the same one she started wearing about nine-months ago, before the mission to Wave. The only differences were her new chakra-armor-sleeves, a gift for her birthday two weeks ago, from Naruto, specially made with Asura Path, just for his adopted sister, they conformed with the colors of her ninja battle-dress, but from her shoulders to her elbows, the armor fibers were woven in a scale-pattern in dark-gray, it had all of the protection of Doto's armor, but the mesh weave allowed for maximum flexibility in her movements, the gauntlets were her original gauntlets. She also wore a pair of walking boots, they were dark-gray, to match her chakra-armored-sleeves, and reached the top of her shins, their soles were soft and flexible, but durable, perfect for any kunoichi, and held a nasty surprise for the unwary.

"What does she mean, we're **on** the third-floor," someone whispered?

"I know," someone answered, and now, Naruto understood, why his Jiji, and Godmother included this little road-block. If these genin could fall for such a simple trick, then they were not ready to be Chunin.

"Well, well," the first Chunin murmured in surprise!

"So, you noticed the genjutsu, eh," the other one added in a pleasant voice?

"My teammate," he said nodding to Sakura, "is the genjutsu member of our Team, she has the sharpest mind and best analytical skills, she saw this coming from a mile away."

"Two-miles actually," Sakura answered with an evil smirk, _Sasuke's shifting the light from Naruto so they'll underestimate him, I may be getting better at genjutsu, but Naruto is clearly the best on our team, and I did see it almost as soon as we saw the sign. If I did, Naruto damn sure did,_ she mused while casting glances at her blonde-teammate. "I spotted it right away, this is only the second-floor," she supplied.

The Chunin scoffed, "well, aren't you the clever ones," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye, "now let's see you deal with this." The Chunin aimed a kick at Sasuke, who decided to return it, then in a blur of speed, the genin with the Centipede Brows, stood between, their legs and stopped their feet, with just the palm of his hands.

He would have at least, until the Chunin and weird genin found themselves grabbed by a pair of chains, wrapping around their torsos. They followed the chains back to their source, "we don't have time for this bullshit, we've waisted a full five minutes with this nonsense," he yelled, then with a flick of his chains through them into the wall behind them! Neither were injured, but even Lee was thrown for a loop. Naruto turned to the door, and the other Chunin, "I would move if I were you, _Chunin_ ," he said informing him that he knew his face was also an illusion, and the guard glide-stepped to his right.

Two flashes later, the door was slashed apart, and became kindling, retracting his chains Naruto walked through without a backwards look, "you guys coming?"

Sasuke shared a grin with Sakura, who rolled her eyes, "he's our brother without blood, we should expect things like this, with him around." Sasuke just grinned and nodded sadly, yet reflectively, which puzzled Sakura, even for Sasuke this was taciturn. They followed their teammate further into the school.

Team Viper reached the third-floor landing, and were headed into the hall they needed, when a voice rang behind them. "Hey, you, with the attitude," they turned and saw Centipede Brow standing above them on the staircase leading to the fourth-floor.

"What do you want," Sasuke asked?

"I want to fight, right here, and right now," he said sounding determined!

"You want to fight me here and now, huh," Sasuke asked?

"Not at all, Ūchiha-san," then turning to look at Naruto, and pointing to him, "it is you I want to fight!"

Naruto looked up at the other genin, "you want to fight me," Naruto asked?

"Yes," he said before leaping over the railing, to land in front of them, "my name is Rock Lee, now fight me!"

Naruto sized him up, then answered the other Hidden Leaf genin, "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and… no, I will not fight you, Lee-san." Rock's mouth fell open, but Sakura and Sasuke, waited for their teammate to speak to this misguided genin.

"Are you a coward," Rock spat?

Naruto just shook his head, before answering, "The reason I won't fight you isn't because you are an unworthy opponent, it's much simpler than that, I simply don't have the time, I am required to be at room 301 in a little under ten-minutes, and fighting you, I'm sure would take too much time. It would also be a waste of energy, energy I need to conserve for these exams," Naruto explained, "which if what I've heard is true, I'm going to need all I have and more to even complete, so no. If you want to fight, make it to the Finals and face me then," he concluded, before turning and walking away, followed quietly by Sasuke.

Rock's shoulders slumped, then he turns his eyes on Sakura, who looked back at him with curiosity, a blush found itself on his face, "Oh, Sakura-chan, I love you." Which causes her to blush, and shift her feet, "you are an angel, sent from heaven," he said sending a heart toward her. _That's so sweet, but…_ Sakura looks at Sasuke, then sighs, _I love Sasuke._ "I have admired you from afar, especially with how hard you train, I would very much like to spar with you someday," came another heart toward her. Sakura blushed and demurred at the compliment to her ninja skills, _I want to see_ him _in action, he seemed to move pretty fast when he tried to prevent Sasuke and that fake Chunin at 201, but Naruto spoiled that and won't fight this Rock Lee, unless their matched together in the finals._ She thought, _say that isn't a bad way to see what this Lee guy can do._ "I have also heard how intelligent you are, no doubt that is due to the magnificence, and breadth of your rather beautiful, forehead," Rock Lee delivered his coup de grâce, right between her eyes, which were wide with shock, every girl has a place on her body she is self-conscious about, that place for Sakura, just happens to be the very spot, Lee had just so eloquently complimented. _I wonder what our kids, will look like,_ she thought in a giggle, but she remained firm on the outside.

"Tell you what, make it to the Finals of this Chunin Exam," Sakura told him, "and I'll let you take me on a date. Even if you face me, I want you to do your best to kick-my-ass," she added, "understand Caterpillar Brow?"

Rock's smile was big and bright, "yes, fair maiden, I shall shew my true feeling for thee, and prove unto thee, my strength," he stood at attention and bowed.

Sakura just giggled before running off to meet the team, _I may actually get myself a boyfriend, eat that Pig."_ (Author's Note: Remember, I already stated that kunoichi, give looks on their men secondary importance, Lee complimented her on her ninja abilities, that will get any kunoichi's attention.)

* * *

 **A Reason for the Chunins** _**Room 301: 0800**_

Three genin now stood inside their destination, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Why has a different three entered the room, than the three that started on this quest? It all happened five-minutes ago…

* * *

 _Flashback: The hallway outside Rm 301: 0755_

Three genin now stood outside of their destination, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. In front of them was their sensei, Team Eight's sensei, and Hyūga Hinata. All were wearing their normal attire, except Hinata, wearing a dark-purple short-sleeved jacket, a long-sleeved navy-blue shirt, with two pink colored strips near the hem, navy blue pants and wearing her forehead protector around her neck, and dark-purple open-toed boots, her hair reaches her shoulders, and over the year, the framing strands have also grown to shoulder-length. Hinata was weeping, and Kurenai was trying to comfort her, as was Anko, who looked saddened. Sasuke went at once into boyfriend mode, "what's the matter, what happened," he snapped off his questions? Hinata snapped her head up, then immediately ran into Sasuke's arms, who promptly enfolded her, and she began to hide in his chest as she continued crying.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, its awful," Hinata told him, "Kiba and Shino are not going into the Chunin Exams with me," she said into his chest.

"What," Sasuke gasped in exasperation, while looking at his sensei, then his new cousin-in-law, "did they send a reason?"

They both nodded, but it was Kurenai who answered for her pupil, "Shino felt he wasn't ready for the Exams, and wished to stay out of this Chunin exam, and wait for the next one. I can respect that, it's each person's right to determine if they have the skills to partake in the Chunin Selection Exams. Kiba, though, his reason was much more tragic, Akamaru had to be put down over the weekend." Naruto's eyes went wide at that, for anyone else losing their dog would not be enough reason, to miss a mission, and the Chunins are missions, not for pay, but for rank. Inuzuka are different, their practically useless without their nin-dog, most of their clan-jutsu, cannot even be performed alone. More important than the practical, however was the emotional cost, to the Inuzuka the dogs were more than just pets or weapons, they were like family, and Inuzuka would sacrifice their own lives to protect the canine's lives. Losing a comrade in battle was bad enough for anybody, but to have to put your companion down yourself, Kiba may never fully recover from it. _I'll have to go by the clinic after the Exams and ask Hana, how her brother's doing,_ Naruto thought.

Sakura knew as much about it as Naruto, she worked part-time at the veterinary a few times to keep her medic skills sharp, and for some extra cash between missions. She knew how attached to Akamaru, Kiba was, she cupped her hand over her mouth, "poor Kiba," she murmured.

Sasuke was looking confused, "I don't get it, I'm sorry for Kiba's friend, and if that's how Shino feels I can respect his feelings, though I don't agree, he has the skills for this Exam," Sasuke added, "why would that keep Hinata from the Exams?"

"Without a Team, I can't enter," Hinata said, her head still buried in his chest, his mere presence lending comfort that her sensei's touch lacked, "they have to be groups of three, no more, no less. Without Shino and Kiba, I'll be a genin forever, and there's nothing anybody can do about it," so saying, she burst into a fresh set of tears and clutched his shirt, even tighter.

Sasuke looked down at her, then to his sensei for confirmation, who just nodded. He looked down in thought, then remembered that he himself was not going to go on to the Finals, no matter what. He looked back at his team, and with a reticent smile, asked, "sensei, does the team have to be the genin team you're assigned to from the Academy?"

"No, it…," Anko began to answer, then stopped herself when she realized what he was asking, then finished answering, "it doesn't have to be the genin team from the Academy, any three may enter, even if you're from different Villages." Naruto's mouth fell open, as his parents explained to him what his brother in spirit was about to do, _Kushina was bawling her eyes out, over how romantic, and gallant Sasuke was being toward his girlfriend._ Naruto and Anko exchanged a look, and a nod confirming, they were on the same page. Naruto's eyes bored into hers, trying to convey that if the situation called for it, he would make a similar sacrifice for her, and when he looked to her left shoulder, he reminded himself that he already had. She raised her own hand to come up and cover the spot he was looking at, and still gazing in his eyes, allowed gratitude, warmth, and love to fill her eyes, she knew well, what he had done for her, and she looked forward to his promotion, _Kami-sama's will be done_ , so she could suitably reward him.

Sasuke nodded, before turning his gaze from Anko and an astonished Kurenai, he looked down and smiling graciously, begins stroking his girlfriend's hair, and her head, "Hina-koi," he said gently. "Why don't you take my spot on **my** team," he offered to her?

Hinata's lavender eyes were as wide as the sun's, when she jerked her head up to search his eyes for his sincerity, and she found it in spades. "Sasuke-kun, I can't let you do that, I won't," she replied, "there will be other Chunin Exams, I was being dramatic when I said, 'I would be a genin forever,'" she told him desperately, pushing her lip out stubbornly. Sasuke just laughed and leaned down to kiss her, which she eagerly returned.

"I wasn't going to be allowed to complete this Chunin Exam anyway," Sasuke told them, to everybody's wide-eyed expressions. Sasuke explained, "it's an Ūchiha clan tradition, genin get pulled out of their genin teams after a year, and get sent through the Konoha Police Academy, then we work a beat somewhere in Konoha for three years, then we re-enter the ranks, and continue serving Konoha as ninja for the Leaf. If, like this year our genin team is going to the Chunin Exams, then we accompany them until the Finals, then bow out, because the Finals are always one-on-one, no-holds barred battles, where even teammates can fight each other." Looks of understanding were mirrored on every face, "with you in this predicament, this gives me ample opportunity to bow out, and give my lady a chance to show her stuffed-shirt cousin, what the sole of her shoe tastes like."

Hinata giggled at his confidence in her abilities, then she turned serious and grabbed him by his long-sleeved shirt, and pulled him down to her face, and she was kissing him again, she pulled back looking him in the eye with fierce determination, "Thank you, my Saskūn, I will make you proud of me, and show you that your sacrifice for me was not wasted," she kissed him again. "I want to tell you something else, but if I say it here, you'll think it's just because of your sacrifice, but I've felt it for awhile now, and when I tell you I don't want you to think, its anything but Kami's honest truth."

Sasuke smiled, "then I'll say it here and now, I love you, Hinata-chan," then stepping back unbuckled his belt and handed it to her, it had his jutte, and sai. He unsealed the cloak he got from Koyuki, which worked like Naruto's coat, "please wear these, and I'll be with you in spirit, these plus your mask should give you an edge." Then before she could protest, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then leapt out of the nearby windows, and raced away as fast as he could, which was pretty fast.

Hinata stared after the man, she loves, and without turning addresses her new teammates, "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," she began slowly, "what Sasuke-koi has just done, is place a heavy obligation upon me to make sure his sacrifice is not in vain. That means," she said whipping her head, toward them, "we must make it to the Finals, and take apart anybody that stands in our way, we must be ruthless, even with other Leaf genin, with our fellow Rookies, and even cousins, because I will not let Sasuke-koi down, is that understood," she demanded, her voice devoid of any of the soft, gentleness she was known for?

Naruto was grinning an evil grin, "Don't worry about that, Hinata-nee-san, I made a promise that I would make it to the Finals, and you know my nindō."

"I'm going to make it to the Finals, at all costs as well," Sakura added, "there's someone I want to face, when the time comes."

Hinata smiled approvingly, "Then let's go, but first I need to wear my boyfriend's attire."

Naruto put his hand up to stop her, "you can put the weapon's belt on, but keep the cloak off for now," he suggested, "please?"

Hinata looked at her brother in spirit with confusion, "Why?"

* * *

Flashback: Kai Room 301: 0801

"Wh-what's this," Naruto exclaimed in a fainthearted voice, even his shades had been removed, for this part? Hinata stood a step behind Naruto, timidly peeking out from behind him.

"Gee," Sakura added in a quivering voice, "I guess we're… not alone!" Indeed, they were not alone, because within Room 301, over a hundred genin were milling around, and had turned to face the door as soon as Team Crimson Anaconda entered. There were ninja from three of the great hidden villages, Leaf, Cloud, and Sand, and several of the smaller hidden villages, also sent representatives. Mist, however, did not send any genin this year, rumors of inner turmoil being the reason for the absence, and Rock never allows Leaf or Sand ninja within their borders, nor sends any representative into Konoha or Suna, not after the many wars they have fought against each other. _I had no idea, there'd be so much competition,_ Sakura thought. "If intimidation was part of the test, they've got me **beat** ," Sakura admitted aloud, though inside she was not intimidated at all, she has killed actual Chunin level ninja, in actual combat, the only difference between her attire in here and outside, were her bare arms.

 _They're all giving us the stink-eye,_ Hinata thought, _well, it ain't gonna work, I will give my life before letting my guy-down, I wouldn't be worthy of being his girlfriend if a few evil-eyes backed me down._ Hinata may sound gentle, and delicate, but over six-years of hanging out with Naruto, has given her a colloquial frame of mind. The new Crimson Anaconda Team, named after both sensei (Kurenai means Deep Red, in the ancient language,), had decided to keep their true strength hidden, by putting on a show of ineptitude. So, to keep up the ruse, with a squeak, Hinata hid her face in Naruto's shoulder.

"Where's Sasuke-kun," came an irritating blonde's voice? They all turned toward the sound and noticed their classmates, coming over to them. Only to see, Yamanaka Ino looking around frantically, not even caring that two of her other classmates were not there either. _It seems Itachi only got her to stop obsessing so openly about her attraction to Sasuke, not curb it completely_ , Naruto thought. "I've missed those broody good looks of his," she giggled, "you have no idea!" He felt Hinata clutch his shirt tightly, and by the set of her shoulders trying really hard not to use her taijutsu on her fellow kunoichi.

"Actually, Sasuke chose not to participate this year," Naruto stated hoping to keep the death toll to a minimum, "clan business, you know."

"Oh, I get it, he was tired of having to look at an unsightly, giant forehead," Ino chirped looking mischievously at Sakura. Ino would never admit it, but she had actually missed her former best-friend, with all the missions the three teams have been on, mostly D's and C's, none of them have had the time to socialize. Because of this, Ino had not had a chance to interact – read gossip – with Sakura, let alone lower her self-esteem by pointing out her worst feature.

"At least my forehead is filled with more than the latest gossip around the Village," Sakura said in a sharp voice, "tell me Pig-breath, have you contributed anything to your team besides complaints?"

Ino's mouth was hanging open, Sakura had never responded to slights about her forehead with anything but a defensive attitude. Yamanaka Ino was the heiress to the Yamanaka clan, Naruto had met her father and seemed surprised that, father and daughter could be so different. Where Inoichi was a strong and serious ninja, Ino was a flighty little girl, only playing at being a ninja, she was just above Kiba in the Academy. Ino, has fair skin, blue-green eyes, and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. She is the classic blonde bombshell, but not a dumb blonde, which is what disappointed Naruto the most, she has so much potential, and many blessings, but squanders it all, by acting like a ditzy blonde. Today, she wore, a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse, bandages on her abdomen and legs, and matching apron skirt, with small stud-earrings, her forehead protector is worn as a belt. Unable to come up with a suitable come-back, she fingered her eyeball and stuck her tongue out at her former best friend.

The rest of Team Ten made it's way over, to see what the ruckus turned out to be, "Oh, its you guys," came a tired uninterested voice. Anaconda turned, and saw who addressed them, "I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame!" The one who spoke was possibly the smartest person Naruto ever met, Nara Shikamaru, other than Sasuke and Hinata, Shika and Akimichi Choji, were Naruto's closest friends at the Academy, and in Naruto's estimation crazy smart. He understood concepts in class that took Naruto hours of study and help from his parents to grasp, but in the Academy, he was the laziest person Naruto had ever met, he deliberately finished in the exact middle of the class, because quote, 'it would be too troublesome to finish first, and too annoying at home to finish dead-last.' Shikamaru has narrow brown eyes and his typical expression is somewhere between bored and irritated, though Naruto did notice he tended to look over his shoulder, quite often. He had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. Today, he wore a short-sleeved, grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt. He is also wearing brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm. "Hey, Naruto," he said giving the blonde boy a fist-bump, "long time, no see," then leaned close to Naruto's ear, "what's with the playacting, for the genin who's nearly killed already a hundred people, surely, this crowd wouldn't intimidate the likes of you?"

Naruto just grinned back at his friend, deviously, _I should've known I wouldn't be able to fool him_ , but answered only with part of a quotation, "A ninja's greatest tool, Shika," Naruto whispered. Then in a loud voice that everyone could hear, "Well, it looks like two of the Three Stooges are present and accounted for," he quipped, "but where's Curly, the f… big one was always the funniest?"

"Hey, you know what, pipsqueak," Shikamaru snapped back, "aw, forget it, you're a waste of time." As Shika and Naruto were speaking another genin, that Naruto would not have recognized right away if not for his constant eating, stood next to Shikamaru. Naruto studied him with envy, and Sakura drooled a little, over what she saw. The shinobi that caught their attention had almost no fat on his body, it seemed there was just the right amount of fat, to help him stay afloat in water, and warm in the winter, the rest was pure muscle, and sinew. Crimson Anaconda could not believe this was Akimichi Choji, the last time they saw him, he looked more like a beach-ball with arms, legs, and a head, now you could do laundry off his abdomen, his legs looked to be as thick as tree-trunks, and he looked like he could strangle a python with his bare-hands. The only thing that was the same was his constant eating, he was shoveling food into his mouth, by the handful. Naruto wondered how he could look so healthy, and still be constantly eating, until he took a closer look at the bag in Choji's hands, it was not potato chips he was shoveling down, it was a mixture of dried meats and fruits, with soy beans, almonds, and walnuts for fiber.

Choji was one of the first people besides Sasuke, and Hinata to call Naruto his friend, and even introduced him to Shikamaru. Choji was always the gentler of their friends, never malicious or easy to anger, unless somebody called him fat, which pissed him off, and made him want to kill the miscreant. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward, his blue forehead protector was styled in a manner, that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side, donning a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green form-fitting shirt which showed off every muscle he had, with the kanji for "confidence" (自信, jishin) on it. He also wore black shorts, under the isha-nin medical apron which made him a medic, making him the medical ninja of Team Itachi, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms.

"Choji-san," Sakura addressed him, "wow, you're looking awesome, I see your new training regimen is showing awesome results," she exclaimed, with a bright smile! That stopped Choji from his bingeing, as he looked at the one giving him the compliment, he blushed and went back to eating, she stepped forward and circled him, looking at him from all angles, she was noticeably attracted, then turned to her blonde former best-friend. "Seriously, you have this hunk of shinobi training with you every day, getting all sweaty, and ripped," she asked in a dusky voice, "and you're still fixated on Sasuke?" Then looking around she spotted green-spandex, and a bowl-shaped haircut, and projected her voice in that direction, "I've moved my attentions elsewhere," then turning her head to meet Hinata's eyes, to give her that look all women seemed to have to pass on her sincerity. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, one of the things he had been worried about with this new team, was the fact that the two kunoichi on his team, liked the same boy.

Four months ago, when Team Dojutsu, so named because each member of the squad had enhanced eyes, returned from Harunokuni, Sasuke and Hinata all but announced their relationship. They did not yell it to the Heavens, they merely stopped hiding it, openly holding hands, and even going on dates. When Sakura found out about it, she almost did the same thing she did with Ino, cut off her friendship with Hinata, until she realized, all she would be doing, was alienating someone whose only crime was falling in love. It would not have changed anything, the couple would remain a couple, and Sakura would be friendless once again, so she decided to ignore them, and concentrate on her training. It was not until recently, as little as ten minutes ago, when someone complimented her on her forehead, that she realized her feelings for Sasuke in a romantic sense, were no longer there. When she found herself attracted to Choji, because of his new physique, she knew that her feelings for Sasuke had mutated into genuine sibling affection, nothing more. She was actually looking forward to finding out her feelings for that Rock Lee-person, and her attraction to Choji was genuine. Hinata and Sakura shared affectionate glances, and tears began forming in their eyes before Sakura dashed them away, and Hinata buried her face in Naruto's shirt again, and wiped her eyes on it, but he could tell by the feel of her cheeks that she was smiling brightly.

"Hey, you guys," an older genin, who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, was approaching them, this genin seemed open and helpful, wearing circular, black glasses over onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, gathered into a ponytail, a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband! "You might wanna try keepin' it down a little," he cautioned them, "I mean no offense, but you're Rookies, ain't you," he asked disarmingly, "fresh out of the Academy?" All the rookies present just stared at him with distrust, he may have been a Konoha-nin, but in the Chunin Exams it was every team for themselves, there is an old saying among the Elementals, 'Beware Ninja Bearing Gifts.' "I wouldn't try standing out if I were you, don't make yourselves targets," the boy seemed to be looking around for something or someone. "Just cool it," he admonished, "this isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you," Ino snapped, "who are you?"

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto," he answered, "but seriously, look around you. You've made quite an impression," Kabuto told them, and indeed they have made quite the impression, they look around and realized that everybody in the room was staring at them intensely. Even Konoha-nin were giving them the stink-eye, and more than a few seemed to stare at Naruto with intense malice, of course being from Konoha they new about Kurama, and more than a few could have grown up without a parent, thanks to her. "Those ninja are from the Rain Village," Kabuto nod-pointed to a group of ninja off to the side wearing forehead protectors with four vertical slash marks, and looking at the Rookies with hard-eyes, _Hanzo the Salamander's people_ , Naruto heard his father gasp, "very touchy," then indicating the rest of the genin, continued, "they all are. This Exam makes everyone tense," Kabuto said, "and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now."

Sakura and Naruto stared at them making a show of gaping their mouths in fear, Shikamaru just looked at the Ame-nin intensely, studying them, Sakura shook her head in disbelief, saying, "uh-uh!"

Kabuto looked at them and with an indulgent smile, "you can't help it," he said, lowering his eyes in condescension, "I mean how could you know how things work, you're just Rookies, you remind me of myself a while back."

Sakura looked at him with a steady gaze, "Kabuto, right?"

"Yeah," he asked?

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam," she asked?

"No, it's…" he answered in a self-deprecating grin, "my seventh."

All the Rookies' eyes went wide at that moment, "Huh," was Shikamaru's most intelligent response, and given his intelligence, the others were completely flummoxed?

Naruto looked him up and down in disbelief, _this guy may not be ripped like Choji, but he looks like he can hold his own_ , then asked, "So, what's the furthest you've made it through the Exam, Yakushi-san?"

Kabuto smiled at him, "Please, call me Kabuto, genin-san," he asked?

"Namikaze Naruto, sempai," Naruto introduced himself, "you can call me, Naruto." Then repeated the question, "How far have you gotten in the Exams, Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto smiled, then cupped his chin, "Let's see, last time was in Sunagakure, and I made it all the way to the Preliminaries, but I was too exhausted to continue. Well, they're held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

Naruto looked at him, and when Hinata tugged on his shirt, he gave the barest of head shakes, he would explain later. Sakura standing slightly behind Naruto and Hinata, saw their exchange and since the plan was to get the others to underestimate them, she saw no reason to alter course now. "Wow, a veteran," she exclaimed, "you must really be an expert by now!"

"Yeah, sort of," Kabuto admitted.

"Cool, would you be willing to give us some inside tips, Kabuto-san," Naruto asked loudly?

"Yeah, some expert, he's never passed," Shikamaru pointed out, viewing the whole thing with suspicion. Naruto was suspicious too, but the plan was for he and his team to look like green-genin, not that they were seasoned veterans, but they _have_ seen some stuff.

"Well, as they say, seventh times the charm," he laughed while scratching his neck, "eh?"

Naruto guffawed with him, while Sakura and Hinata giggled, like he was the most charming man around. Shikamaru looked at them out of the corner of his eye, _you guys ever hear of the word_ 'subtlety,' he thought? "So, I guess what they say about the Exam being tough are true," Shikamaru concluded. "Aw man, I knew this was gonna be a drag," he lamented.

"Hang on," Kabuto said with resignation, "don't give up hope, just yet," he said while reaching into his pouch. "Maybe I can help you kids out a little," he added in his most conciliatory voice, "with my, ninja info cards," he pulled a deck of generic playing cards out of his pouch and fanned them out, like an experienced dealer.

"'the hell are those," Sakura asked?

"It's hard to explain," Kabuto answered, "but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four-years." He knelt on the floor, laying the deck down like a tarot card set, "So, you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye," he took a card from the top, and turned it face-up, "in fact they appear blank." Placing a finger on the face of the up-turned card, Kabuto channeled a small amount of chakra into the card, "Don't want just anybody seeing this stuff."

"What are you doing," Sakura asked?

"I'm using my chakra, to reveal the card's secrets," Kabuto answered, "like this for example."

"Awesome, a map," Sakura exclaimed!

"Of what," Ino wondered?

The map revealed was the entire landmass of the Elemental Continent, Hinokuni was in the middle, Mizunokuni far to the east, Kaminarinokuni and Chikyūnokuni dominated the Northeast and Northwest respectively, and Kazenokuni lay to their West by Southwest flank. The small nations lay like buffers or in many cases battlegrounds between the Five Great Nations. "This map shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin Exam. Their villages, and how many from each village." On the bottom third of Kabuto's map was a list of the villages that sent representatives, starting from right to left, was Suna with 30, Ame sent 21, Kusa sent 15, Taki sent 12, Sound sent only 3, as did Kumo, with lines leading from the names of the nations depicted, to the nation on the map. He looked up at the Rookies, "Why do you all think they all come here to take the exam together, at the same time?"

They were all silent except for Choji's munching, Naruto had his eyes closed, he knew quite well why they did it that way, his parents told him, it was a substitute for war in which case the rules of war were in effect, and anything goes. This was what Naruto expected to hear from the older genin, because all Kages were required by international law to explain this to their genin, twice, before the Third Test, there was always a Preliminary fight, so Kabuto should have heard the true reason for the Chunins last year. "It's to foster friendship between nations, of course," Kabuto said, telling them a bold-faced lie, which was the exact opposite of the Exam's true purpose, "International brotherhood, and all that," Kabuto added, "and it's true enough, as far as it goes." Naruto's eyes remained closed, but inside he was seething, _he's a liar, for him to deliberately deceive us like this tells me, he's not a friend of ours._

 _"Stay calm, Naru-kun,"_ his mother counseled him, " _you don't have enough information about him to act, he's possibly just trying to increase his chances of winning,"_ Kushina thought, _"after seven tries, he's probably getting desperate."_ Naruto mentally nodded, that very well could be Kabuto's purpose in lying to them, but Naruto would keep an eye on this man. Hinata peeked out from behind Naruto, and prompted the older teen further, "Ano, is there another reason?"

"Yeah," Kabuto answered. "You see this way, they can safely regulate the total number of Ninja for each village, thereby maintaining the status quo."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto stammered, maintaining his cover as an idiot, "Status quo," _I guess the Exams do maintain the balance of power, somewhat, but there have still been four Great Ninja Wars, and in the meantime small nations like Uzushiogakure, get wiped out without anyone being held accountable._ Naruto looked at Kabuto's map and wondered which of those small nations would be wiped out, the next time the superpowers decide to throw a tantrum. _I know Godmother and Uncle are pretty easy going with their direct neighbors, but they're the exceptions among their peers, the rest of the Five are bullies with the other smaller nations, making decisions about them without even consulting them, and running roughshod over them like they were provinces of their own nations, not separate autonomous countries._

"Status quo, balance of power, big deal it's all a drag," Shika declared with a sigh.

Kabuto extended his hand to touch the card again, and wiped it clean, "if the balance isn't maintained, one could wind up with many more Ninja than its neighbors and might be tempted to attack them. So, they try to maintain a balance of power between all nations, especially the Five Great Nations," he told them, "makes sense, if you think about it."


	17. Chunin Exams: Gut-Check-Time, Continues

**Chunin Exams: Gut-Check-Time, Continues**

 _ **Taking Measure Rm 301:0805**_

Naruto stepped forward, "do those cards of yours have any details on the other candidates," he wondered, "individually?"

Kabuto's lips rose a fraction into a smile of satisfaction, before it disappeared, "They might," he said guardedly, "have someone special in mind?"

"I might," Naruto retorted.

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete, or perfect," Kabuto cautioned, "but I've got something on just about everyone," a small smile formed on his face as he finished, "including you guys, of course. So, which one is it," he asked, "tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they're from, whatever?"

"Nii Yugito, Gaara of Suna, and Uzumaki Karin," Naruto asked? Hinata and Sakura gasped at the last name of Naruto's list, he looks at them and just nods.

"Man, that's no fun, you even know their names," Kabuto complained, "that makes this easy." Kabuto took the deck and in a blur of his hand drew the cards he needed. "Here they are," Kabuto declared, fanning the three cards out in front of him.

"Please, show them to me, Kabuto-san," Naruto asked politely.

Kabuto smiled at the respect and began by placing the card on the ground, his finger on the card, and focusing his chakra again, "okay first up is, Uzumaki Karin," the card began spinning, and with a puff of smoke Karin's information was revealed. "Looks like she's about my age, sixteen or seventeen, mission experience: 30 C-ranks, 50 D-ranks; squad leader is Killer B, she's a sensor type, and quite proficient in kenjutsu and taijutsu, high Chunin levels for sure, has Mid Chunin level Water and Earth transformations, intelligence is well above average, and is her teams isha-nin, she's Sandan of Uzumaki fuinjutsu, specializing in sealing for medical purposes, she has a kekkei genkai called, Adamantine Chains: Female version that only Uzumaki possess." Kabuto looked up at Naruto who nodded. "This will be her first time taking the Chunin exam, same, as you lot," Kabuto added, "her squad consists of Omoi, and Nii Yugito, your first request."

Naruto turned and looked at the woman in question, who upon making eye contact nodded, that the older genin's information was accurate, then Kabuto repeated his actions, "now for Gaara of the Desert, mission experience, eight C-ranks, and – get this, one B-rank as a genin, there's not much more information I'm afraid, he was a Rookie from another land originally, his older brother and sister are his teammates here in Konoha, but what's unusual, he survived every mission without a scratch." Karin began making her way over to their group.

"I'll move on to Nii-san now," Kabuto declared, then raised an eyebrow in surprise, "age: 20, and also her first Exam," he read, "81 D-ranks, 66 C-ranks, 37 B-ranks, 26 A-ranks, and…" even Kabuto was surprised by what he read next, "3 S-ranks, Fire-style user, though her flames are always blue for some reason, low Jōnin level taijutsu skills, the information on her team you already know."

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata shared a look, and shrugged at each other, but just as they were about to drop the subject, a feminine voice spoke-up, "as long as he's getting all this information about us, tell us about him," they turned, and Karin was standing beside them, and pointing at the blonde male. "I'm not even sure he's a genin with his chakra reserves," Karin informed the crowd.

Naruto looked at Karin, "well, okay, if I'm releasing all of your details to the world, mine should be as well," then turning to Crimson Anaconda said, "we might as well drop the act girls, once they hear my info there's no way, they're going to buy this incompetent routine," the girls just sighed and nodded. Then before everyone's eyes their demeanor changed, Hinata came out from behind Naruto, reached into her pouch and pulled out an unusual mask, it looked like a domino-mask, but there were three-lenses, two where her eyes were, and another rising to the middle of her forehead, the third lens was closed, and would only open when she activated her Byakugan. It formed to her face like it was there from birth. Sakura whose arms appeared to be bear released the genjutsu over her arms revealing her armored arms. Sakura clenched her fists, and with a "SNIKT, SNAKT," the twin claws housed in the forearm section pop-out and in, quickly. Naruto just took his Mirrored Suna Shades from the interior of his shirt pocket and placed them over his eyes. It was not just the gear they put on, it was an attitude, a demeanor, and aura of menace just held in check, which emanated from them like a star burst. Around them the light turned crimson, and the head of the Mother of all Snakes, Jormungandr appeared behind them, and everybody realized it was from her eyes that the crimson light originated. Many genin tried to break the genjutsu, but to two members of Team Guy though it was just like the genjutsu, Guy and Lee produced when they talked about Youth, only meaner.

All that took about a second to complete, and when they were ready, they turned to Kabuto who was staring at them in horror at what he just saw, Karin had bared some of her blade during the genjutsu, then also turned to Kabuto. He cleared his throat several times to compose himself, then did his show of pulling Naruto's card from the deck, then with a measure of his chakra the information appeared, and when it did, he looked shocked at what he saw, then looking at the information the card contained, "Full name, is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, age 13, known in the Bingo Book as Crimson Vortex, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, been on 50 D-ranks, 30 C-Ranks, one B-rank, and two A-rank missions, official mission kill count 95, significant assassination: the previous daimyo of Yukinokuni, now Harunokuni, Kazahana Doto. High Chunin levels of Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu (All Five Nature Transformations), Genjutsu, ("An Uzumaki that can cast genjutsu," Karin gasped?), Uzumaki Shodan in Fuinjutsu specializing in Juinjutsu. Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki: Adamantine Chains: Male Version; Namikaze: Dojutsu: Akumagan (Demon Eyes): allows the casting of genjutsu." ("That explains it," Karin's voice sounded sad for some reason.)

Naruto listened to what his card said, with his eyes covered by his MSS (Mirrored Suna Shades), and arms crossed, he was not the most unusual genin taking these exams, _Yugito has done way more missions, and even some S-ranked, and probably killed more people than I have, of course she's older so it stands to reason._ Naruto wondered, why the two women have never taken the Chunins before, Yugito obviously had the mission experience, and Karin had the skills, would nobody partner with them? He smiled and looked around, "That information is accurate, I'm going to have to talk to the Hokage about increasing security around the records vault," he added, "that's information that would be detrimental in enemy hands. If a genin can get that much information, just how much more vital information could be gathered by a more experienced ninja?"

The information Kabuto had on that card was information he could get from Naruto's official file, only a handful of people in Konoha knew about the Rinnegan, even if they saw it most would not know what they were looking at, only those who have delved deeply into their research would know what it was. However, on the off chance that someone learned he had a dojutsu, they wanted to protect what it was, and when Mizuki called them demon eyes, that gave the Hokage, the Elders, Nara Shikaku, Director of KIC, and Yamanaka Inoichi, Director of T&I, an idea to run with. The Uzumaki lack of genjutsu ability was common knowledge at least among people to have learned about them, therefore a dojutsu that allowed the user to cast genjutsu, would explain his abilities there, so they developed the lie called, the Akumagan or Demon's Eyes. They decided to make his abilities with nature transformation, natural; nobody, really understands who gets what nature affinities, his father had three: Lightning, Wind, and Fire; Kushina was known for two: Water and Wind. They know its not genetic, Sasuke is a Lightning user, both his parents are Fire users, so theoretically anything is possible regarding affinities, even someone being born with all five, from such a talented genepool.

Everybody was looking at him with interest, even the other Konoha Rookies, the Leaf ninja who came from civilian families were looking at him like he was a demon incarnate. All except his team, had their mouths open, Sakura, Sasuke, Yugao, Anko, and Hinata, were among the handful, including those listed above, to know the truth about his skills. The only thing they never knew was the lie surrounding his dojutsu, part of his nindō was to never lie or deceive those he considers his precious jewels, except for birthday gifts, and other surprises. Karin looked at her cousin (maybe) then realizing she was gaping too, closed her mouth and smiled, "Thank you, now I feel vindicated, after all my info was spread to the room," she said while turning on her heel, she took some cash from her pouch and gave it to Kabuto, "that's a thousand ryo, Yakushi-san, that should justify the information you gave me, right?"

Kabuto coming out of his stupor after reading off Naruto's information, accepted the ryo, it was not what he was looking for when he came over here, but who turns down extra ryo? "Thank you, and yes this will be fine," then turning to Naruto with a pleasant smile, and asked, "and how will you be compensating for the information I gave you?"

"Sell it to the Raikage, he's the one who issued my Bingo Book entry, and offered a reward of 100 ryo for any new information on me," Naruto answered. "I've been tempted to see if I could bankrupt Kumogakure by selling him as much inconsequential data as I can, stuff like my favorite toothpaste brand, or hairbrush type," he smiled, and Kabuto's chuckle was genuine. "Anyway, that should be compensation enough for your information," Naruto declared.

Kabuto nodded, _if all I was, was an information broker, which is how I am portraying myself at the moment, it would be enough, if my target were present I wouldn't charge them for anything, but the young Ūchiha is not here_ , Kabuto pulled the top card off the deck again, concentrated and made the previous map reappear, "Leaf, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound, and Cloud," he listed them, "from the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exam this time around. Of course, Otogakure is new, and still small," Kabuto pointed out, "it was only recently established, and nobody really knows that much about it, they're a mystery. Well," Kabuto concluded, "you get the point, the competition is going to be intense this year."

"So, it would seem," Hinata agreed, "but, I'm no longer competing for myself, it took my boyfriend, giving up his spot so I could be in this Exam, and I refuse to let him down," she declared fiercely!

"Wait, boyfriend, who's your boyfriend," Ino asked, still more interested in gossip than the exams, "don't tell me it's dog-boy?"

Hinata leaked her Killer Intent at her fellow Leaf kunoichi, which made Ino take a step back, then the Hyūga turned and stepped closer to the Yamanaka, "First, don't ever disparage anything about my teammate, again," Hinata snarled, "second, my boyfriend is Sasuke Ūchiha, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your sausage-flavored fingers away from him, or I'll kill you." The lenses on Hinata's mask were glowing a menacing, violet color, a good indication that she had engaged her dojutsu, another indication of that was the opening of the third eye on her mask, "do you understand me, Yamanaka-baka?" Ino just nodded frantically, and Hinata backed away.

"These Chunin Exams are more challenging than we thought," Sakura mused absently, totally ignoring Hinata and Ino's exchange. "I want to see how I stack up against these other more experienced genin," Sakura declared, "even if I don't get promoted to Chunin, they seem like the perfect way to test yourself, and see where you need to improve. For the first time, I'm looking forward to the Exam," Sakura admitted, "I was apprehensive when I came here today, I only did it to support my team, now I know what's at stake, not just my career, my life as well."

While Sakura and Hinata made their declarations, Naruto lowered his head, as if deep in thought. He was quiet for a long time, but Sakura and Hinata knew not to count him out, when he raised his head, he looked at the other contestants, in a deeper voice than usual, "There's no doubt you are all formidable adversaries, but I have never been so motivated for anything in my life. I may not become Chunin in this Exam, but I will not only finish it, I'm going to win the tournament, believe it. I, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, swear on my nindō, I will defeat you all," Naruto declared with a growl, that sounded almost like a fox's snarl!

Kabuto, and Karin both grinned at his statement, ironically even Kabuto was feeling a little more motivated than usual, he still intended to channel it towards the destruction of Konoha and crushing this wet-behind-the-ears, up-start, but motivated nonetheless. Karin was proud of her clansman's attitude, and said, "don't count your ribbons until all the votes are in, little boy," she challenged, "you still gotta get passed me!"

Naruto just grinned, and did the come here challenge gesture, "Bring it, cousin!" There was a muttering by the other genin, and Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura with their attuned senses were able to separate who said what?

"He's the same dude that seemed to know where I was even on Crow's back," Kankuro told his siblings.

"That Akumagan thing they mentioned must be what I saw behind those sunglasses of his," Temari explained. Gaara just grunted, but thought, _he did not make eye contact with Kankuro, when that genin put him under genjutsu, how did he do it?_

"What a jerk, and what's with those shades," Tenten wondered aloud?

"Hmph, no wonder my cousin hangs out with him, it's the only comedy she gets in her life," Neji declared, "it doesn't matter, he is Fated to a life of commonality."

"He has passion, and I look forward to testing myself against, Sakura-chan," Lee admitted.

"I guess you didn't intimidate him at all, did you," Neji ribbed his teammate?

"He would not fight me, said I should make it to the Finals to challenge him," Rock Lee confessed. Karin in the meantime, returned to her team, and they began chatting. Showing moments of slight peak at Omoi, but otherwise everything was calm on their team.

Only three were not talking about Naruto or his teammates' exclamations, the three Oto-nin from Sound, their names were Kinuta Dosu, most of his face was covered with bandages, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks, and because he was a hunch-back, his stature made him look smaller than he actually was. Behind him were his two subordinates, Abumi Zaku, had spiky, black hair and dark eyes, wore a beige shirt with two black stripes, and three prints of the kanji for death (死, shi), down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth, instead of a metal plate; and the only kunoichi, Tsuchi Kin, with fair skin, black eyes with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, which was tied by a violet ribbon right near the end. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, as did the other two, a team uniform perhaps? They stared at Kabuto with baleful glares, "did you hear what he said about Otogakure no Sato," Zaku asked, "he called us little, a mystery?"

"I heard," came Dosu's calm, emotionless, but deep voice.

"I say," Kin opined, "we teach this guy some manners."

"Yeah," Dosu agreed, "time to clear up some of the mystery for him," he added offhandedly, "update his information, let him know that, if you insult the Sound Ninja, **you better be ready for the consequences** ," he finished with intensity!

Back with the Rookies, and Kabuto, Crimson Anaconda heard the Sound decide to attack. They turned to warn Kabuto, but Naruto saw something strange when he looked at Kabuto, he saw his eyes turn toward the Oto-nin as they began to move. Naruto of course felt them move, with his whisker sense, they were nowhere near as elusive and swift as ANBU, but unless Kabuto also had a sixth sense, he should not know where the attack was coming from, unless it was planned. Naruto waved his hand in the Team Seven, coded sign language and Sakura, who was standing next to Hinata saw it and placed her hand on the Hyūga's arm stopping her from proceeding. Hinata looked confused but complied, as a ninja Sakura knew Naruto best. Naruto was tracking all three Oto-genin as they crossed the room in an evasive pattern, he could have stopped them with his chains, but wanted to see how Kabuto reacted to this situation, in case they had to face him later.

Dosu opened his right-sleeve, and Naruto felt the atmospheric pressure, shift against something metallic, convex, and hollow. It was Zaku, who attacked first when he jumped off a table letting two ringless kunai appear in his hand, and throw them at Kabuto, who easily evaded the daggers by jumping back into a sliding stance. The daggers were a feint, to set him up for Dosu's attack, Naruto's eyes were wide behind his shades, as he felt Dosu's weapon vibrate, in a harmonic below, or beyond human hearing, but Naruto did not hear it, he felt it. The sound waves displaced the air molecules, which propagated outward and brushed against Naruto's whisker-marks like ocean waves on the beach, it actually tickled Naruto who gave a slight chuckle, that luckily nobody caught. _Hm, using wind manipulation to produce sound, like a demonic harmonica_ , Dosu's attack appeared to miss, which made Kabuto smirk, _too soon, Kabuto-san_ , Naruto thought, and as that thought passed, Kabuto's glasses cracked much to his surprise. "Oh, so it was that kind of attack," Kabuto said, unphased for the moment.

 _Wait for it, moron,_ Naruto thought, he could still feel the pressure wave as it expanded, like a boat on the water, the wake is just as harmful as the attack itself, the wave struck the silver-haired boy's body, and as they were taught in this very school, biology class to be exact, the human body is 70 percent water, and will react accordingly when displaced by a wave, like sound. Luckily, Crimson Anaconda was not the target, or their own lenses would have paid the price, _I'll have to place a sound dampening seal on mine and Hinata's lenses, if we have to face these Sound ninja later in the Exam,_ Naruto mused. "What happened, I saw him dodge the attack," Hinata wondered?

"It must've been closer than it looked," Shikamaru guessed, even he, with all his intelligence could not understand what he could not perceive, "and look at him acting like it was nothing," the Nara griped, "real tough guy."

Indeed, Kabuto appeared to be unscathed, and unperturbed by the near miss, _"I wonder how he'll react to the intense vibrations all over his body,"_ Minato wondered? Namikaze Minato, did not have to wait much longer, beads of sweat began to appear on Kabuto's face, then his eyes went wide as hundreds of little earthquakes went off inside him at once. He fell to his knees, and vomited up blood, everybody was looking at him with looks of curiosity, some even of concern, only Naruto and Yugito, not to mention the Sound-genin seemed to know what happened. Yugito was speaking to her teammates about it, and when she caught Naruto looking at her, she winked conspiratorially at him, which he nodded to before turning back to Kabuto, Naruto will explain what happened to Sakura and Hinata, and Shikamaru if he wants to know, when they get a chance for some privacy. For now, he just let everything finish on its own. "Hey, Kabuto," Naruto asked walking over to the down young man, he did not trust him anymore, but the information he supplied, for the most part, was accurate enough to warrant his concern!

"Are you okay," Sakura asked, as she ran her medical chakra through him to diagnose his issues, but what she found was completely different from what she was seeing? There were injuries for sure, but they were disappearing at a more accelerated rate than she thought possible, it was completely atypical! She quickly schooled her features into those of concern, luckily delving as isha-nin called it, was undetectable.

Kabuto looked at her and Naruto, then groaned out, "yeah," in a shaky voice, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure," asked Naruto?

"Not such a tough-guy after all," Dosu quipped in his deep, slow rolling voice, "I guess? Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try," he finished.

"Write **this** on your little card, punk," Zaku told Kabuto, "the genin from the Sound Village, will be Chunin when this is over, guaranteed!" Then turned to Naruto, "and no genjutsu is going to stop us, Namikaze."

Naruto turned his head away and spat on the floor, "I won't even have to lift a finger to take you out, shithead," Naruto retorted calmly.

Before any other action could be taken a smoke, explosion went off, at the front of the classroom, and a loud voice was heard before, "Alright you baby-faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up!" All eyes turned to the voice, the smoke cleared and at the front of the room before the chalkboard, fourteen Konoha-nin in non-descript gray uniforms, Naruto recognized three of them. Two were the Chunin from that other room, preventing the unworthy from entering here. The third, "It's time to begin," Naruto recognized from all the time he spent at Torture and Interrogation, "I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor," he introduced himself, "and from this moment, your worst enemy." Naruto shivered at that, of the ninja in this village he wanted as an enemy, Morino-san was at the bottom of that list, because he was the Second-in-Command of T&I for a reason.

 **Ready, Set, CHEAT!** _ **Rm301: 0810**_

"I am, Ibiki Morino, and from this moment, your worst enemy," the proctor for this round of the Chunin Selection Exam, was a large, imposing figure with a large and rugged face, covered with old wounds and scars, his head was covered with a watch-cap over which his forehead protector was attached, in addition to his uniform from T&I, he also wore a black trench coat, and gloves. "First," he said pointing to the area near the door, "candidates from Otogakure, knock it off! Who told you, you could fight," he shouted, "do you want to be failed before even starting?!"

"Sorry," Dosu replied turning toward the front, "It's our first time," he offered, "guess we're a little jumpy, sir."

Morino smirked at his attitude, and Naruto sweat-dropped, the only time he had seen Morino-san smile like that, was when Team Seven brought him a whole gang of bandits for Ibiki to work on, other times they had met, he was as stern as one of the faces on Hokage Rock. Naruto had never directly pranked, Morino, something about the man, said that while he would appreciate the humor, of almost any practical joke, Naruto knew he would not like Ibiki's retribution. _Either way, if I can tell that Dosu is not as sincere in his contrition as he claims, Ibiki damn sure can,_ Naruto concluded, _he would like nothing more, than to_ **make** _Dosu give a sincere apology._ Morino's face turned strict again, and addressed the rest of the genin, "I'll say this once, so listen up," Ibiki ordered! "There will be no combat between candidates," he said laying down the law, "no attacking each other without permission from your proctor," he pointed to himself, "and even then, killing is prohibited, and if you even think of testing me, you will be disqualified, immediately," he declared with fierce eyes, as if daring anyone to try it. "UNDERSTOOD!?"

Zaku scoffed, "No fatal force," he asked with a maniacal grin, "that's no fun?"

The rest of Ibiki's subordinates began to scoff, at this boy's sadistic nature, hoping to break him. Naruto just shook his head at this Sound-genin, sure Naruto has taken the lives of nearly a hundred people on missions, but he never liked it or even looked forward to it, anybody who dies could leave behind their own precious jewels, and though they were his enemies, Naruto respected each and everyone of those he killed. For Naruto, using lethal force, was just the means to fulfill his mission objective, and if he could do that without taking a life, he would, even in war. He did not take pleasure in doing it, Naruto looked at this Sound genin, and thought, _if I ever get the chance, I'll do to this Zaku, what I did to Mizuki._

Ibiki's face remained impassive, as he got down to business, "Now, if you're ready," he began, "we'll proceed, to the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Handover your paperwork," he instructed, then holding up a tile, with the number 1 on it, "in turn you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit," he informed them. "We'll start the written test, once you're all in your seats."

 _Written Test,_ Naruto questioned in his mind, and his parents smirked secretly? Naruto was given the number 78, closer to the middle of the room, Hinata was seated in seat 52, a third of the way into the desks, and Sakura was in seat 26, closer to the front of the room. Ino was given the 100th seat in the class, Choji was in 56, while Shikamaru was in 156 the last seat, furthest away from the front. Karin was in seat five, Yugito found seat 20, and Omoi was in 25. Gaara was in seven, Temari in four, and Kankuro in two. Kabuto was in 153. Kin sat in seat 53, next to Hinata, Zaku sat in seat 28, and Dosu sat in the thirteenth seat. Neji sat in the number one seat, Rock was in fifty, and Tenten was in the thirtieth seat.

Morino tapped the chalkboard to get their attention, "Everyone, eyes front," he ordered. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of," he instructed, "and I won't answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around," Ibiki warned tapping the chalkboard for emphasis! "Alright," he said turning his back to them and began writing on the board, "rule 1 is this; The written part of the exam is based on a point reduction scale," he began, "contrary to what some of you might be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of 100 points," he finished writing on the board and faced them, to tell them what that meant, "10 points will be deducted for each incorrect answer, so if you miss three you lose 30 points, and get a 70, which is the minimum to pass.

Morino looked around to be sure everyone understood, then continued, "Rule 2; Your total scores will be cumulative scores from all three members of your team, your team must get a total score of 270 points to pass. So, if one of your team fails, the whole team, fails with you," he informed them, then grinned, "but then, each of you, can only afford to make one mistake, any more than that from any of your teammates, and you're whole team… dies."

"Rule 3; The sentinels, you see around the room, are there to watch you carefully for _any_ signs of cheating," this is where Ibiki Moreno's smirk returned, and Naruto shivered, "and for every incident discovered, they will subtract 20 points from the culprit's score." Everybody's eyes widened, and there were murmurs from multiple sources, but Ibiki pushed on ahead, "be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp," Naruto looked around, and spotted one of the sentinels with the whole top of his head, including his eyes, covered in bandages, _he must be here to watch out for genjutsu, he's a sensor-type_ , "and if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored." Nobody was taking this news well, even Naruto was taken aback by these rules, _they don't make sense,_ he exclaimed in his mind, _the first rule is clear enough and what I would expect from this kind of test, and rule 2 is understandable too. In the field, if too many mistakes are made, by any member of the team, not only does your team fail the mission, the whole team could die. The third rule doesn't make sense when looked at with the other two rules_ , Naruto reasoned, _if I get caught cheating, just twice, I not only fail the test, but my team fails with me. Why not kick us out then, why give us, three extra chances to cheat and lose points_ , he wondered to himself? Morino continued, "Anyone, foolish enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here," he stated, like it was a fact, not just an opinion. That statement triggered a thought, and his eyes widened, he was on the cusp of a revelation, _Anyone, foolish enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. Anyone caught cheating by the sentinels, doesn't deserve to be here. Anyone caught cheating, doesn't deserve to be here. Anyone caught cheating, doesn't deserve to be here at the Chunin Selection Exams._ Then his eyes widened, _that is a fact, anyone caught cheating, doesn't deserve to be a Chunin. Right, Mom,_ he asked into his mindscape, _Dad?_

Minato and Kushina were so proud of him they could hardly contain themselves, they surged forward and hugged the Naruto that always exists in his mindscape, he is the manifestation of Naruto's self, his ego. _"That indeed is the purpose of Ibiki's test,"_ Minato answered his son.

 _"Now, that you have discovered this, you must find a method which will not be detected by the proctors,"_ Kushina told her son. Naruto returned to the conscious world, and listened to the rest of Ibiki's rules, "I've got my eye on you guys," one of the sentinels taunted.

Ibiki's smirk was back, "if you want to be considered Ninja," he challenged, "then show us, what exceptional Ninja you can be." _Okay, okay, relax,_ Sakura thought, taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, _I'll be alright, as will Naruto and Hinata,_ she assured herself, _Naruto's not just strong, he's very smart,"_ Sakura remembered, _"there are times on missions like the Mission to Wave where he displays brilliance the likes of which, I've only ever seen Anko pull off, he's even surpassed her a time or two in brilliance. It's almost…_ her thoughts trailed off as a ridiculous thought began to form in her mind, _…almost like he has a jonin walking around inside his head,_ then she shook her head sharply. _That's absurd, and I've got more important things to worry about, like this test_ , she chided herself! "One more thing," Ibiki stated, "if any candidate, should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails, with them," he finished narrowing his eyes. "The final question won't be given out until 15 minutes before the end of the testing period," that surprised more than a few genin, "you'll have one-hour, total." The clock in the back of the class, read 0820, it ticked to the last second, "BEGIN!"

Naruto was deep in thought as he flipped his test paper over, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and that got rid of his nervousness. He began to read through the questions, _Hm, number one is a code,_ Naruto looked it over then began to think, not about the test, but how he was going to get the answers he needed. _I could use the Rinnegan and follow the strokes of other people's writing utensils,_ he thought at first, _but how do I know the answers I'm getting are correct, I can only afford one wrong answer?_ Naruto looked at the sentinels, they were positioned so they could see every candidate along their row of desks, he looked at the one with the bandages over his top half of his head. He was definitely a sensor-type, probably put there to keep the likes of Naruto, and other genjutsu users in check, _even if I wanted to use genjutsu, how would I know the answers I'm getting are correct? I don't suppose you two would be willing to help me,_ he inquired, half serious, as he chuckled knowing their answers?

 _"Okay,"_ Minato answered.

 _"Of course, we'll help you, musuko-kun,"_ Kushina said to her son with a devious grin on her face.

 _WHAT,_ Naruto asked in astonishment?

 _"We said, we'll give you the answers to this test,"_ Minato answered his son, he calmly, smirked.

 _"That was the promise we made to you, after you resurrected us, after all,"_ his mother added.

 _You've never helped me on any test before,_ he accused, _what gives?_

 _"Those were tests of your general education, Naruto,"_ Kushina told him, _"we wouldn't have done you any favors by doing the work for you then, but this is different."_

 _How,_ he asked?

 _"I've read over some of the questions as you've looked at it, and I can tell just from that, none of these questions are knowledge that any genin would, or even should know at this level of their careers,"_ Minato told his son. _"This is information and skills, you learn after becoming Chunin,"_ Naruto looked at his father within his mindscape, but waited for him to finish, even in his mind these two were his parents, and they raised him to honor and respect his elders, _"which means, this test isn't about the answers to the questions, it's about gathering information, and what better way than to use two ready sources of information, if you have them at your disposal?"_

 _"So, son,"_ his mother asked with a knowing smile, _would you like our help on this test?"_

 _Hell yeah,_ Naruto grinned malevolently, inside, and outside of his mind. The sentinels marked his grin and looked at him wondering, how he could smile so much, when the odds were so stacked against him. Naruto wiped his face blank and got to work.

 _Number two, Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shuriken thrown at Enemy C, by Ninja A, seated atop a tree seven meters tall,_ Hinata read to herself. _Describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned at points D, E, and F, and predict the farthest possible range of the shuriken, explaining how I arrived at my answer,_ she looked at the question and the rest of the exam. _There's no freaking way, any of us are expected to answer these questions,_ she seethed, _what the hell are they trying to pull, these are jonin level questions, and I bet even Chunin would struggle to answer some of these!_

 _These are integrated problems based on principles of uncertainty, requiring complex mechanical analysis,_ Sakura was thinking. _This is incredibly advanced stuff,_ she plaintively stated in her mind, _I'm barely understanding the questions, answering them on my own is impossible._

 ** _The only way to pass this test,_ is _to cheat_** , they both thought together!

 _Wait,_ Hinata thought as all activity in her mind ceased, except for her thought, _why that sneaky son of a bitch_ , she screamed in her mind, but she was also smiling, at how evil Anko's sempai was. Hinata's Byakugan blazed forth, and she cast around looking for a good source of information, and she just happened to be looking that way, when she saw Naruto writing answer after answer. _Well, he's as good a source as any, and he has an amazing mind, as if he was two brains in one body, with one that just happened to be an experienced ninja._

Sakura was having a similar, if less colorful reaction to Ibiki's mental torture, but just as she was about to look around for a source of information, she heard a buzzing in her ear. She shooed the pest away and went back to looking for information when the buzzing returned, more insistent than before, she turned to swat the horse-fly from the air, but it dodged her attack and landed her cheek. She felt it dissolve into pure chakra, which merged with her own chakra network, and on her paper a completed test was seen, but in her ears, she heard her favorite blonde speaking to her. _Sakura-chan, before you cancel the genjutsu I placed on you, by combining shinhenge with kage bunshin, so the clone was created already in fly form, these are the answers to the test, trust me, I have an unusual, but unimpeachable source of information. I couldn't risk placing this genjutsu, upon you directly, because bandage head may be a sensor, I'm not sure but I didn't want to risk it. Just write down your answers, over the words the genjutsu formed, that way they'll be in your handwriting, I promise you they are one hundred percent accurate, if even one answer on this test is not correct… gulp… I will give up ramen until the next Chunin exams._ Sakura was astonished at her teammate and adopted brother's ingenuity, and resourcefulness, and the depth of his conviction for this so-called, _unimpeachable source_ , for him to put his food-of-the-gods on the line. Sakura had long since put to rest her mistrust in her blonde teammate, instilled in her by her very parents, he did not even have to put his precious ramen on the line for her to trust him, but she would hold him to it if the terms he set were not met. _Just for his health,_ she told herself, _it's not good to eat so much of one thing, he needed to eat healthier, and as his adopted sister it's my responsibility to make sure he eats properly, when Yugao's not around_ , that would be her story and she would stick to it, she nodded to herself, before getting down to work.

Crimson Anaconda were not the only ones to figure out, the only way to complete this test was to cheat. Naruto having completed his test, turned his paper over, he was sitting there waiting for the tenth question, and as he was doing so, decided to practice some sensory attunement, to try and detect how others were going to try cheating. His senses now enveloped the room, and he let his mind go blank. Gaara, who seemed to be able to command sand, had the most unusual method, he allowed his sand to get into the eyes of nearby test-takers, then form… into an actual eyeball. _Hm, well, sand is mostly made of silicate, which partially composes human tissue._ His fellow Uzumaki as well as Shikamaru, did not seem to need to cheat, but Shika was using his shadow-possession jutsu on Choji to help him complete his test. _I would love to see Karin and the Nara play shogi, Shika loves that game, and it used to be the only thing he cared about doing. Shogi is long and boring, but to see these two play it, might be worth it,_ Naruto mused.

Naruto's ears were picking up the tapping of the pencils on the desks, and from them he seemed to be able to figure out what they were writing. _Anyone with exceptional ears could use that to figure out the answers to these tests. "If Nibi and her Jinchuriki have merged their senses, that's probably how their pulling this off,"_ Kurama informed her jailer. _Merged their senses,_ Naruto asked her? _"I'll tell you more about it later,"_ the Vixen told him, _"my senses would overwhelm your mind, they require extensive training to learn to control, and you're going to need your wits about you for these Exams." Understood, Kurama_ , Naruto replied, _betcha the Oto-nin are using similar methods to get their answers, that whole sound thing would be their way._ Naruto felt an odd shift in the air currents somewhere above him, and closed his eyes to analyze it, _hm, feels like a flat-plane, but it's three-dimensional and it seems to be occurring in four different directions at once, from four similar surfaces, and there seems to be an infinitesimal shift in the air leading to…_ Naruto opened his eyes to see, Tenten use fishing line to manipulate a set of four mirrors, she had attached to one of the light fixtures, then he saw Lee adjust his headband after looking up at it. _Good to see I'm not the only one to decide to help his teammates, Neji and Hinata are probably using their dojutsu to find the answers._ Naruto never uncovered Omoi's method, if he even used one, _"the simplest solutions are often the hardest to detect, Naruto-kun,"_ Minato explained, Naruto nodded, _he's probably just copying his neighbor's test, he must be a speed-reader or something._

Of course, not all methods of cheating were successful, the first one to be caught was sitting right behind Kin and Hinata, the suddenness of the sentinel's attack, was enough to make both kunoichi chirp in surprise. The nameless Konoha-genin stood up quickly, "What the- What was that all about," he stammered guiltily?

One of the sentinels, a spiky-haired lunatic from T&I, who really looked forward to his work, grinned maliciously, "Five strikes and you're out," he said ominously, "you just failed the test."

"What," the genin said, but the not real surprise on his face, "it can't be," coupled with the all too real fright he just endured, warred with each other on his face, _The human face wasn't meant to distort like that,_ Naruto observed idly.

"You and your teammates," the sentinel pointed to the Konoha genin, and ordered him out, "are to leave the room, immediately!" The genin was shocked, that coupled with the knowledge, he had let his team down and Naruto felt pity for the guy and wondered how he would behave if he'd been caught. Two other genin, stood up, they refused to look at their teammate as they left the room.

He was far from the last genin to be kicked out of the room, "candidate number 23, fail."

"Number 27 and 43, failed," came the voice of the sentinels. Not all of the genin went meekly, however, some refused to leave and had to be dragged out, by their teammates, or worse the sentinels.

Some tried to protest, even going so far as to call the sentinels liars to their faces, a bad idea as one genin from Sand found out the hard way, "No," he bellowed! "No way," he continued yelling! "Who says I cheated five times," he asked, "where's your proof," he demanded?! "How can you keep track of all of us," he continued shouting, "you got the wrong guy? How do you know, I wasn't just…" he never got to finish that statement, because Bandage-head as Naruto called him, had the sound genin up against the wall, faster than anybody but Naruto could follow?

Bandage-head pinned the vociferous genin against the wall, with nothing but his upper-arm at the genin's throat, "Sorry pal," the sentinel said in a calm voice, he wasn't even breathing hard as he restrained the Suna-nin, "but we don't make mistakes like that, its why we were chosen for this duty," he growled. "You can't even blink without us seein' it," Bandage-man told him, "we're the best of the best, and you, my friend are history. Now, get out," he snarled, "and take your teammates _with_ you!" Most of the sentinels just sat there tapping on their clipboards, they were the silent arbiters of their Fate, and they show no mercy to anyone, whether they were Konoha-nin or foreign ninja, in fact they may have been even harsher with Leaf ninja than foreign ninja. These are people that would be fighting alongside them on missions, they did not want weak ninja guarding their backs in a fight.

Naruto never interfered with the sentinels, he admired their self-assurance, and wondered, how they became the way they are now? Did they all go on a lot of missions, or just the right missions, because there was no doubt in Naruto's mind, all of these ninja once sat in rooms like this, and while the details were different, all of them were genin at some point in their lives. One of them was at the end of Naruto's row, scribbling away on his clipboard, and he seemed to have a lot to write about. When he was finished, the sentinel, seemed to feel Naruto's stare and snapped his eyes up to look at him, and if Naruto was not already finished with his own test and also, well used to similar stares from civilians, though the sentinel's gaze was not filled with anger, hatred, and fear toward Naruto, then Naruto would have flinched away. Naruto just returned the sentinel's intense eyes with open curiosity about the man.

Naruto continued observing his fellow genin, as they worked their way through the test, when suddenly, he felt a presence enter his mind. He had developed several defenses if anybody ever tried to infiltrate his mind, all of them taught to him by Inoichi himself. None of them were his clan's techniques, but they were things that anyone could do, after all, the Yamanaka were not the only clan with the abilities to steal secrets from people's heads. The mind that infiltrated Naruto's head, or tried to, was nowhere near as powerful as the Clan Head of the Yamanaka, but it was a Yamanaka, Ino to be exact. Naruto had several ideas about how to deal with her, forceful removal, misdirection, showing her a test with all the wrong answers, and those were just off the top of his head. He thought about it some more, then ultimately decided not to do anything to keep the test data from her, she is a Konoha-nin after-all, then he got an idea. _She wants my test data, but let's see how bad she wants it,_ he grinned deviously?

He began filling his mind with lewd thoughts, of men and women in the physical act of love, stuff he had seen with Yugao in certain videos. He carefully excluded any thoughts of his fiancée, her body was hers to divulge if she so chose, he would not betray her privacy, even in his own mind. Of course, with his parents in his mind, and unable to keep anything regarding that kind of stuff private, they did it anyway, and Naruto just ignored it as much as he could. His parents were still in love even after all these years, who was he to stand in the way of them expressing it physically – so to speak – and thus he excluded thoughts of them as well. The only thing he allowed Ino to see, were the videos he had seen in the physical plane. He showed Ino, guys on girls, girls on girls, and guys on guys, he and Yugao were fairly liberal about that sort of thing. The libidinous images and sounds, he let filter down the connection with Ino, he felt her discomfort at what she discovered in his mind, but being a teenage girl was just as curious about this sort of thing as anybody else, and Naruto felt her resolve stiffen – for lack of a better term – as she pressed on into the part of his memories where he kept the answers to the test. She was there for half an hour mind time, which was not even a second in the real world.

Naruto heard a girlish whimper somewhere behind him, and fighting to keep control of his face, he turned to look at Ino, allowing curiosity to show on his face. When they made eye contact, her blushing face could have been seen from outside, and she refused to look in his direction afterward, as she scribbled down the answers on her test. Naruto turned back to the front, with a malevolent smile on his face, and saw Ibiki looking directly at him. Naruto tried to look as innocent as possible, but Morino was not buying it, though he could not be sure what the Namikaze kid had done, but it seemed to involve the Yamanaka girl. Ibiki looked at Saburo, the sentinel for the kid's row, who shook his head. Namikaze had not used any cheating tactics that they could detect, which was not unheard of, but as improbable as rain on a cloudless day. He looked to Jung-Hee, their sensor for detecting non-physical means of cheating, the mummy-like bandages on the top half of his head, helped him focus, but he could see better than most men. The man just pointed from the girl to the boy, _so the cheat tactic was from her, not him._

The test proceeded, and the sentinels continued to do their job, "number 59, you fail. Numbers 33 and nine, fail. Number 41, fail. Numbers 35 and 62, fail." Many genin still protested, but it did them no good, once your number was called, you either walked out with dignity, or you left in a heap, but you were gone and no appeals, or pleas would help you. These sentinels were merciless.

 **The Tenth Question** _**Rm 301: 0900**_

At exactly fifteen minutes before the end of the hour, most had already completed their test and were waiting patiently for the final question to the test. Ibiki smirked, _Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, 15-minutes to go,_ he thought, _time for the main event._ Morino closed his eyes, then snapped them open, "alright, listen up!" They all looked at him expectantly, "Here's the tenth and final question," Ibiki began, and a lot of throats were cleared, many had been counting on this question, "but, before I give you this question, there are some additional rules, that go along with the tenth question."

During this moment the door to the back of the classroom opened, and Kankuro was standing there with his puppet, disguised as a sentinel. Naruto smirked, _as if the Head of Torture and Interrogation, would make such a rookie mistake as miscounting his people. No wonder the Lord of Winds wants to send more missions our way, if this is the future of Suna, anything less would just be a waste of money. Godmother has refused, of course, our alliance with Suna is more important than a few missions, so to make sure the alliance is strong, she simply sends them back and politely refuses the missions, stating that such missions would stretch our ninja too thin, to cover our other missions. She even goes so far, as to pass some missions back to the Kazekage, stating that the venue for the missions is too far for her ninja to safely handle, thus helping_ _Sabaku Rasa save face,_ _keeping the economy of his village running strong._ Kankuro sheepishly returned to his seat and passed his sister's desk, leaving a tiny rolled up piece of paper on it.

Ibiki continued, "Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

* * *

 _Jonin Sensei Lounge_

"It's quiet, without the rookies around," Ūchiha Itachi observed, "I almost miss them," he chuckled, over the past year he has become more talkative, more sociable than in the past. In addition to himself, their group of three consisted of his new cousin-in-law, and wife of his best friend, Uchiha-Yūhi Kurenai, jonin-sensei of Team 8, and one of her best-friends, Mitarashi Anko, jonin-sensei of Team 7. He of course already knew of his brother's decision to remove himself from these Exams, earlier than normal, they informed him of the situation when they arrived, and even Anko, as hardened a kunoichi as there ever was, could not help but exclaim about how romantic it was. Itachi smirked at how his little brother treated his girlfriend, he was secretly proud of both his brothers, and how far they have come in just a year. Sasuke mature enough to know when to set his ego aside and do something great for the one he loves, and Naruto for the way he handled his notoriety, without letting his own ego grow too large. Neko probably had a lot to do with that, she would be a good first wife for his blonde-little brother.

"Don't worry," Anko said, "chances are, they'll be back sooner than you think."

"Why's that," Itachi asked?

Anko just grinned maliciously, "I heard, their first proctor this year will be, Ibiki-san."

Itachi's eyes widened, and he sat up straighter, _so, already their chances of passing are in doubt_ , "Great, sticking them with that sadist right away," Itachi leaned back, "now, I'm kind of glad Sasuke chose to leave as soon as he did."

"Huh, what sadist," Kurenai asked, "and how can you doubt _Naruto_ like that, we both know he won't give up so easily?"

"Naruto, won't," Anko conceded, she had faith in him, but neither Sakura, nor Hinata have had to overcome the challenges he has, "I'm not so sure of the other two however," but Kurenai still looked confused. Anko just chuckled, "I forgot you're a new jonin, Nai-chan," she said while unwrapping a fresh dango stick, and inspecting it, "and you never did like coming to watch me work when I was still with T&I, otherwise, you wouldn't have to ask that."

Kurenai glared at her friend, "So, I'm ignorant," then continued, by turning to Itachi and asking, "who is he," she demanded?

"He's what you might call, a specialist," Itachi told his clansperson.

"Oh yeah," then turning to Anko sitting next to her, "in what?"

Anko took a bite of her favorite treat, chewing and savoring it thoroughly, while her eyeball turned to her best friend, the one here anyway, and regarded her cautiously, "Interrogation," she answered, "Torture." Kurenai was aghast, wondering how even Anko could let someone she loved be put through such a thing, but Anko answered her unspoken question, "of course, he won't be using physical torture during the test," she said slowly, "he doesn't need to, that's not his style. He'll make them, do the work for him, by working on their mind, not their body," Anko said while concentrating on her snack. "He's quite infamous for it," Anko told them, "everyone knows about the head of ANBU Torture and Interrogation Corps of Konohagakure, Morino Ibiki. He's also one of the few people, Naruto never pranked," Anko informed them, which Itachi nodded in confirmation when Kurenai looked at him, she wondered why, Naruto was rather famous for his pranks, he even pranked ANBU HQ a couple of times, but Anko answered Kurenai's unspoken question, "they say smaller predators steer clear of larger ones, lest they be added to the menu. If Naruto were a fox, then Ibiki is a wolf, I think Naruto recognized someone who could return the favor of any prank played on him, tenfold."

* * *

 **Testing Room: 0905**

Naruto was staring the proctor down, he was waiting for Ibiki to detail the rules, he made specifically for question ten. It did not take very long or require much brain power, for Naruto to deduce that question ten, while important for finishing the test, was only obliquely related to the test itself. In fact, question ten, was possibly another test by itself. Morino, regarded the genin with neither respect, nor disdain, he was not expecting anything, whatever this question was, it was not a test of knowledge, it was looking for something else entirely.

Ibiki turned to face them boldly, "Very well, rule number one," he began, "each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision to hear the question or not," that surprised everyone in the room. _There just has to be a catch,_ Naruto, _a hook that'll make the question of taking it, or not, seem more attractive, I'll wait until I hear the rest of his rules, before making my decision._ Hinata and Sakura, were thinking similar things, therefore Crimson Anaconda would wait for the rest of the rules.

"Whoa, what's the catch," Temari demanded, "if we decide not to hear the question, what then?"

"Should you choose not to take the tenth question," Morino began to say, "regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. That means you fail," he smirked, but his eyes were anything but benevolent, "which means, your teammates fail with you," he finished in a vicious growl. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the other genin began to panic, _there's still more, that just makes not abstaining from the question that much more appealing, there's gotta be something else, that would make giving up look tempting, too._ "Not so fast," Ibiki sighed, "I'm not finished with what I was saying," he continued, _here it comes_ , Naruto guessed, _the hook in the fishing-line_ , "if you do accept the question, but get it wrong, you'll not only fail, you will be banned from taking the Chunin Exam, forever!"

Naruto closed his eyes, and began to decide what he should do, _do any of you have an opinion on this matter, you're all along for the ride so you get a say in my destiny?_

 _Actually, honey,_ his mother told him, _your father and I couldn't care less what rank you are as a ninja, whether you're a genin, or the Hokage, or even become Daimyo of Fire, you'll still be our little boy, and your mind is quite a pleasant place to live, so as long as you do what you think is best, the rank you achieve means very little to us,_ Kushina informed her son, and upon looking at his father, Naruto got a nod to say he agreed with what his mother said.

 _Very well,_ Naruto replied accepting his parent's answer, then turning to his first passenger, _Kurama, do you agree with my parents, about what rank I manage to earn out there?_

The Nine-tailed Fox only nodded, _"I care even less than they do, human rank, doesn't mean squat to me, as long as you continue to grow strong and remain worthy of being my vessel, what title you or other's have given you is immaterial."_

Naruto nodded, then he realized, _how can I make this decision without knowing what the question is, it could be a very easy question, or very hard, it's kind of like the Monk's (Schrödinger's) cat, is it alive or dead within the prayer box? I won't know which way to go until I get more information,_ Naruto decided, _I'll take the question, I don't care about my rank, I'll just wait for the Hokage to cap me to Chunin, it just means I'll be that much stronger, and if no wars break out, I'll still become Kami no Shinobi, and I'll be that much greater than Sarutobi, because I'll be genin when I do it._

Hinata was having a similar war with herself, _Sasuke-kun either way, it seems I may fail you,_ she prayed to Sasuke, but she was not ready to admit defeat, and with a private smile she steeled her resolve, _but I will not go down without a fight, I'll take the question, and if I fail it, you'll know that I risked it all for you, my darling._ In her mind she entertained herself by thinking of various ways Sasuke could comfort her, they started at PG-13, then went downhill from there, Hinata's mind made Naruto's positively virgin by comparison.

Sakura did not even contemplate backing down from this, and her thoughts were mostly a mirror of Naruto, she understood the Monk's cat in the prayer-box as well as he did, but her final decision came with two thoughts, _how strong am I_ , and _how far can I get in this Exam?_ "What kind of bogus rule is that," a generic Inuzuka demanded, his nin-dog growling at his master's agitation, "there are genin here, who've taken the Exams before?"

Ibiki just chuckled evilly, then began laughing, which made Naruto shiver, "I guess you're just unlucky," he answered, "I wasn't making the rules before," then flicking his eyes up suddenly, which cowed the Inuzuka, and his nin-dog, "but I am now. Of course, if you don't want to take the question," he added, like it meant less than nothing to the Head of T&I if any of them took the question, which Naruto mused, _he probably couldn't give a rat's ass if any of us passed,_ "you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means, skip it," Ibiki challenged, "you can always try again later, he said with a side-long look at all of the genin." Then he continues laughing, his evil laugh, and even Naruto's resolve begins to waiver, but he plotted this course, and he would steer it into the rocks if that's what this takes.

"Now then, if you're ready," Morino stated, "the tenth and final question," he offered one last time, "if you don't want to take it raise your hand, you're number will be recorded, and then you're free to leave," Ibiki Morino said to them. While Crimson Anaconda came to the separate, but same decision to not give up, the rest of the classroom was erupting into chaos, as several teams decided differently, mostly against protests of their teammates. They witnessed friends that have been together for years become bitter with each other, some friendships, could never weather something like this. Naruto, and the kunoichi remained quiet, lest any outburst force them into a decision they were not ready for, so they were silent as they awaited the tenth question.

* * *

 _Jonin Sensei Lounge_

"You see," Anko continued explaining, "Ibiki-teichō, is a master of interrogation because he understands how the human mind works. The rest of us merely try and interpret human behavior," she explained, "Morino has studied, the mind, and knows as much about the human psyche, as a Yamanaka, and all without any mind jutsu. He knows exactly where to probe to uncover your weaknesses," Anko continued, "he's so good at his job, he doesn't use physical torture, doesn't need to, either." Anko stared at them both then turning to Kurenai since she is the only one, to never meet the man, "he makes you torture yourself."

* * *

 **Testing Room: 0919**

"This decision is one that could change your life," Ibiki reminded them all, pressing one last time, "if for any reason you would rather quit, this is your last chance." _Hm, just as I suspected would happen_ , _only sixty genin are remaining, that's twenty teams, who would take the tenth question, and either pass or fail the test. I don't see anyone else wavering, that's it, I think_ , Morino looked at his sentinels for confirmation, they nodded their confirmation at his silent question, _I concur._ Then turning back to the remaining genin, "I admire your determination, if nothing else," he announced, "for those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do," he continued ominously, "and that's for me to tell you, that you've all passed the first exam," he finished with a satisfied smile on his face.

Everyone was speechless as they heard their Fate, "huh," was the only word that came to many of their mouths? Sakura stood up, "Hold on," she yelled! "What just happened," she screamed, her voice rising an octave as she spoke, "where's the tenth question?"

Ibiki just laughed at their expressions, it was the same laugh Naruto used whenever he pulled an ingenious prank. "There never was one, not written at least," his face and voice still filled with mirth, "your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second," Temari's voice shouted, "the other nine questions you gave us, were just a waste of time," she sounded exactly like the people who never saw the humor in any of Naruto's pranks, "is that what you're saying?"

"Oh no, not at all," Ibiki answered still basking in his triumph, "quite the opposite, those nine questions had an overriding purpose," he looked at all of us, "to test your ability to covertly gather information, strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh well, that clears up everything," Temari replied sarcastically.

"Let me explain," Ibiki said, while assuming a lecturing tone, "you see, my objective was to test you, as a team, not just as individuals, and how well you function as part of a team. That's why the tests were scored as a team," he explained, "so you'd know that everything you did or failed to do, would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure," Morino concluded.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult," Ibiki went on, "in fact, as you realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly figured that out, that you'd have to cheat if you had any chance at passing. The test was designed to encourage cheating, demanded it," Ibiki explained. "Which would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from," he added, "so I disguised two Chunin who knew the answers, and had them sit in with you," which caused Naruto to slap his forehead and drag his hand down his face, _there was someone here I could've cheated off of,_ Naruto thought irritably, _Akuma's razor, Naruto, Akuma's razor._

 _"It's alright, Naruto,"_ Minato placed a hand on his shoulder, " _we didn't mind helping you."_

 _"Plus,"_ his mother added, _"I'll bet you're the only genin that never showed any signs of cheating, that'll keep those sentinels and Ibiki, busy trying to figure it out._

"Those who were discovered cheating, failed, we're called silent warriors: one of the basic duties of a ninja is to surreptitiously gather intelligence, sometimes from multiple sources," Ibiki reminded them, "better not to cheat, than to cheat, clumsily." As Morino was speaking, he brought his hands up to his watch-cap, and dragged it off his head, "information, it can be the most valuable weapon in battle, how well you gather intelligence can determine a mission's success, or failure." Naruto and the rest of his fellow genin, had horrified expressions on their faces, because when their proctor removed his hat, his head was a battle map of scar-tissue, a collection of scorch marks, punctures from where screws were used, as well as, long slash marks. The wounds are suggestive of the physical torture, Ibiki underwent in the past and exemplifies his ability to endure agony, without giving up desired intelligence to their adversary. "There'll be times you'll have to risk your life to get it," he informed them, "with that being said, there will also be times you have to be considerate in choosing, the source of your information." He put his watch-cap back on, and continued, "Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not always accurate, they may deliberately plant the information and let you get away with it, just so you can feed that information up your chain of command, and it's nothing more than false intelligence to throw off your allies."

Unbidden the memory of his brother and the fire that consumed him, filtered into Ibiki's mind, but he kept his voice the same as before, "always bear this in mind," he continued, "disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village," he concluded his instruction with, "that's why I put you in the position where you had to gather precise intelligence. Cheat, in order to survive, and that's why those not good enough at it, were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."

"Okay," Temari conceded his point, "but what about the tenth question," she repeated, returning to her original inquiry?"

"The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam," Morino-san informed her, "surely you see that?"

"It's about GUTS," Naruto spoke up, bringing everybody's attention to him, "nerve, the sheer willpower to accept a mission, even if you might die, because not accepting the mission, would be more expensive, not to just you or your team, but your village, even your nation, could suffer if you don't succeed with your mission," then looking at the proctor asked, "right?"

Ibiki only nodded, _so Anko has taught her brats something_ , "the goal was to test you, not as a person, but as part of a squad. The final question gave you two difficult choices," he said holding up two fingers, "you could choose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed, or you could take the risk knowing of the possible outcome. If you got it wrong, you would lose your chance of ever being Chunin. It was a no-win scenario," Ibiki informed them, "but Chunin have to face this dilemma almost every day. Here's an example, let me give you a hypothetical mission," Ibiki began, "to steal a document from an enemy stronghold, you don't know the enemy's complement of ninja, or even what abilities they have," he continued, with intensity, "furthermore, you've learned that the enemy could be expecting you, which means the element of surprise is lost, you could be walking right into a trap. Now, do you play it safe and pass, on what is clearly a suicide mission, can you choose to avoid danger," Morino asked of them? "No," he answered for them, "there will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal, if you think about it," he told them, "but you do not think about it, you think only of the goal, and achieving that goal through courage and discipline.

"These are the qualities, required of a Chunin squad leader," Ibiki Morino-san stated, he had turned his back on them as he told them of his imaginary mission, but turned to face them as he finished. "Those who choose the safer of two paths, whose determination falters in the face of adversity, who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own," he continued severely, "those who care more about their own lives at the price of sacred honor, will never be a Chunin, at least as long as I'm here." He looked at these 60 candidates and smiled, "as for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the tenth question, you have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed the first gate," he avowed, "I hereby declare this part of the Chunin Selection Exam completed. Congratulations," he offered, "and good luck!"

"Alright," Naruto exclaimed, "we did it, one down and two more to go," Naruto finally allowed his natural exuberance to penetrate his façade!

Of course, all Uzumaki, are cut from the same cloth, and Karin allowed her own excitement to bubble through, "Wahoo," her soprano voice harmonizing instinctively with her clansman's slightly deeper voice, "and hallelujah, praise the King of Kings, we have overcome our first wall!"

When they looked at each other, they blushed and calmed-down, resuming their proper ninja bearing, but the Chief of T&I just laughed, then sensing something to the right of him, another puff of smoke, and Hatake Kakashi appeared, "Sorry, for being late," he said, "you see, a black cat crossed in front of me…" but he was interrupted by Ibiki.

"Why, you're not late at all, cyclops," Ibiki informed his fellow jonin, he had a wicked grin on his face? "You were, however, late to the meeting with our esteemed Third Hokage, while we were coordinating this little Chunin Exam. I've never seen Sarutobi so angry, he even gave me pause," Ibiki admitted, "but once he was sufficiently calmed down enough to lower the intensity of his KI, and let us up from the floor, we decided that if we can't beat punctuality into you, we'd try to work around it, we told you this test ended at 0630, and since you're always exactly three-hours late for _everything_ ," Ibiki said, throwing his arms up in frustration, _tell me about it,_ Naruto mused, _I learned that the first time over the weekend, when I invited you for my birthday party, I thought you were intentionally ducking me until Anko, and Yugao told me of this little tardiness habit of yours_ , "we knew when you'd really show up, so now Hatake, you are for once, right on time."

Kakashi's eyes were wide, then he slumped in defeat, "beaten by my own habits," then looking at the Genin, "I hope you all learned something from this, never be so predictable that you become easy to manipulate." Then taking a head count, entered his ninja bearing, he saw Naruto still among them, and was secretly proud of his little brother figure, but he almost felt guilty for what he was going to put him through now, _almost_ , "sixty candidates," Kakashi complimented his peer, "not bad, nice to see you haven't gotten soft in your old age, Scarface." Ibiki just grunted, and Kakashi turned to the students, and addressed them, "you did well to pass Ibiki's little test, but where I'm going to take you, I'll be surprised, and severely disappointed in myself, if even half of you make it through." Turning the window and opening it, he looked back at them, "follow me to Training Ground 44, I hope you're prepared, because there be monsters in there, now follow me unto Death's Forest," and he leapt out of the window.

Naruto was out of his seat and unsealing his coat as he did so, there were gasps as he put it on, as parts of him seemed to disappear, he reached the window and turned back to find the rest of Crimson Anaconda right on his heels. He did not waste another second before leaping out the window…


	18. Chunin Exams: Daring to Survive

**Chains of the Maelstrom**

Chunin Exams: Daring to Survive

 ** _The Forest of Death Training Ground 44: 10:00_**

Crimson Anaconda surveyed the wooded area, rising behind Jonin of the Leaf, Hatake Kakashi, the proctor of the second level of the Chunin Selection Exam. The trees in the forests around Konoha seemed pretty much the same, the many stands of trees that covered the area around the village were practically identical, hence the name of the village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The woodland in front of them, was quite a bit different from the rest of the forest, which aids in the concealment of the ninja village. For one, even if the explorer had never laid eyes on the Leaf before that moment, they would know that this particular set of forestry, was set apart from the rest of the wood. Mostly, due to the huge wall, and set of gates which surrounded said forest, as for the rest, one need only walk past this dank, thicket, and listen to the growls and screams of the inhabitants to get a sense of the place.

The forest has a radius of 10 kilometers, and the forest floor mostly consists of volcanic rock, the forest itself being very dense, with only a river cutting through the trees. Yet, it was not the flora which gave the wood, its nommé de guerre, it was the animals that lived in this accursed woodland. Fore within the confines of Training Ground 44, there are beasts that exist here that can be found, nowhere else in the forest of Fire, as the Hidden Leaf forest is called on maps. Indeed, and of the varieties that may be found elsewhere, their brethren in Shinigami's thicket, are either larger, poisonous, or otherwise deadlier than their cousins outside of it.

Crimson Anaconda were the first of the genin taking the chunin exam to arrive, but the other teams were not far behind. They surveyed the Forest before them, taking in details that could give them a clue about the second part of the Chunin Exams. They watched the wildlife of this forest, the ones they could see, devour each other without remorse, or hesitation, and what they could not see, they heard. The screams of the defeated, the roars of the victors, and the sounds of death reached their ears.

Ino stood behind Choji, who was still munching on a seeming never-ending supply of food. Ino stood timidly behind her teammate, "Oh, this place totally freaks me out!"

Kakashi was leaning against the fence, his nose buried in an orange paperback novel, he was not even looking at the genin as he began talking to them in an apathetic voice. "This is training ground 44, more commonly named, the Forest of Death, you'll find out why, soon enough," Kakashi informed them in a lazy voice.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, remained quiet, because they knew exactly why it was called that. Legend says, Senju Hashirama, when he learned of Ūchiha Madara's betrayal of not only Konoha, but Uzu's decimation as well, unleashed his fury upon this forest. Twisting a rather pleasant glade, into the nightmarish Hell in front of them. At the beginning of Team Seven's introduction phase, a week after their genin test, their Sensei, took them into the Forest of Death, to see what Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were really made of, and guided them through it. They have never been back since, and once was enough for them to cement Naruto and Sakura's experience within that accursed forest. While they would not call themselves knowledgeable of the Forest's terrain, they are familiar enough with it to give them an advantage if their task was to go within it.

Kankuro scoffed behind his clown make-up and began to do the chicken-dance; hands on hips, butt sticking out, lower-body in a half crouching pose, "They call it the Forest of Death," he quipped in a whining, mocking tone of voice, "and soon you'll find out why. Do your worst tree-huggers, you won't scare us away from this test," he said seriously, "we can handle anything," he said as he began laughing out-loud! All of a sudden, more laughter was heard, it had the tone of someone laughing at a funny story they had just heard. Kankuro turned toward the laughter, to see the blonde-genin of the Leaf, Uzumaki-Namikaze laughing his ass off, clutching his belly, as his side began to hurt from laughing so hard. "What're you laughing at, bastard," Kankuro demanded?

"I just remember hearing a story, about a Sabaku no Rasa," Naruto answered him, between gales of more laughter, "he said something very similar to what you are saying now, on his first Chunin Exam."

Kankuro and Temari narrowed their eyes, while Gaara just looked mildly curious, "what about it," Kankuro asked in a dangerous voice?

"I won't go into details," Naruto told them, "but from the way I heard it, he thought because he came from a desert, he was tougher than everybody else, if my informant was being accurate, he had to be carried out of the Forest of Death by his teammates and it was not the last time he failed the Chunin Selection Exam, and always on the survival portion of the Exam." Naruto was not looking at the Sand shinobi and kunoichi, but he could feel their facial expressions as they displaced the atmosphere, "the way I heard it, he failed two more times, his fourth and final time was held in Suna where he was finally able to succeed in becoming a Chunin." Finally turning to look at them, "your surnames are Sabaku, are you by any chance related to this Rasa guy?"

Kankuro and Temari had lowered their heads as he spoke, they looked down in shame, and spoke silently, "he's our father," they said together. While his two older siblings, hung their head at Naruto's implication, their father the Yondaime Kazekage could only become Chunin when he was at home, which could mean anything from, only being familiar enough with the deserts of Kazenokuni to make use of it, or because his father, their grandfather was Kazekage before Rasa, he was allowed to pass without following all of the rules. Gaara's lip seemed to twitch as if he was about to smile, but when Naruto turned to look in his direction, his face was as impassive as before.

Kakashi, had not stopped reading his book during Naruto's exchange between the Sand siblings, but he had heard it, and smirked behind his mask and book. _Minato-sensei and Kushina-san must have told him about that, sensei told us that story about his first chunin exam, and the arrogant Sand ninja who disdained other Villages, because they were not in a desert. Never realizing that every place is tough in its own way, and apparently Rasa was failed because he ate a mushroom, not the deadly variety but hallucinogenic and began getting frightening, debilitating visions, which caused Rasa to scream, ruining any attempt at stealth for his team._ Kakashi raised his head from his book, "Before the second test begins, I need every genin here to sign these waivers," Kakashi pulled a packet of papers out of his jonin flak jacket. "They're just standard consent forms, releasing the Village, the Hokage, the Council, and _me,_ of any liability should any of you, not make it back," he informed the genin, as if him being blamed for their demise, was more of an annoyance to him, than their actual deaths.

Kakashi handed Naruto the waivers, "here, pass these out," Naruto nodded, and began making clones in threes, he had gotten so good at the jutsu that instead of a puff of smoke, when they appeared, they merely shimmered into existence. Each clone took three of the waivers and scattered themselves to each team, one clone that handed his papers to a team of Kusa-nin, seemed to feel a familiarity with the only kunoichi on the team. When the clone looked the kunoichi in the eyes, she returned his gaze without an ounce of hesitation, there was no uncertainty in her eyes about why she was here. As they made eye contact, the clone knew this woman as much as he knew his maker.

C-Naruto schooled his features into neutrality, though he doubted this person in the Grass-kunoichi's skin, was fooled for a moment and passed the forms to one of the Kusa-shinobi, while maintaining eye contact with the kunoichi. She leered a smile back at the Lord of Uzumaki isle, "see anything you like," she asked, accentuating her form for his perusal.

C-Naruto blushed, "your form is very beautiful, kunoichi-san," Naruto admitted, "but I am to be married after this Exam, and thus shouldn't even be looking at you like I am, my apologies." He ducked his head, and shimmered out of existence, true-Naruto and his clones received all data from the now non-existent clone.

While Naruto, passed-out the papers, Kakashi continued with his instructions for the second test, "This will put to the test, every **one** of your survival skills." Kakashi continued to read, while he spoke, his voice offered no more interest in them, than he would a flying bug, "First, I'll give you an overview of the terrain of the training field," he said, one-handing his book, while unrolling a scroll containing a map of the forest. "The 44th Training Field is surrounded by forty-four, locked entrance gates, there are rivers, the forest as you can see, and a locked tower in the center, ten kilometers from each gate," he lectured. "Inside is where you will go through the survival test," he paused to let that information sink in, before continuing, while dropping the map causing it to puff out of existence, "the test will be to carry two scrolls with either the In (Mind) seal, or Yō (Body) seal to the tower. Your team will be given either the In or Yō scrolls to start," which got everybody's attention, as they grasped the implications of only getting one scroll, to start but having to arrive at the tower with both scrolls. For the first time Hatake looked up with a fierce one-eyed glare, and confirmed their suspicions, "that is correct, but for those of you too dumb to get what that means," he said severely, "in order to complete this test, you must take your opposite scroll from another team, by any means necessary. Lethal force is authorized, if you deem it necessary for getting your hands on your scrolls, and for you and your entire squad to make it to the central tower, in 120 hours. There are sixty people here at the moment, that's twenty teams," Kakashi informed them, "by my calculations at least half of you will make it to my tower, in one piece, the rest, not at all.

"Five-days, out there in the forest," Ino demanded?

"What are we supposed to do for food," Choji panicked, he may now be built like an ox, but his food issues are as ingrained within him as they are for any Akimichi?

Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow, "there's plenty of food out there in the forest," he said thumb-pointing into the dark forest, "just be careful what you eat, most of the plants in there are poisonous, or have other weird effects, and even some animals have only certain parts of them you can eat."

"Yeah, but that's not all the Forest of Death has to offer," Kabuto added, "it is a forest teeming with fierce man-eating animals, that don't even need poison to kill you. Their methods are more direct," he added, "like biting your head-off."

"Oh man," Choji wailed, being eaten was one of the Akimichi clan's biggest ingrained fears!

"Shut up," Ino admonished him, "it's survival of the fittest, and we, the human-animal, have forgotten what that means!"

At this time, it was Neji's turn to put his two koryo (cents) forward, "that means, it's improbable that exactly half of the teams will actually make it to the tower."

Rock agreed with his teammate, but added in a concerned voice, "and with Hinokuni in the middle of Aki (autumn, fall), food will be getting pretty scarce, as most of the hibernating animals begin getting ready for Fuyu (winter), they'll be more desperate for food to fatten them up, and ride out the frigid season."

Sakura listened to her, person she was interested in, but added her own observations, "with Autumn on the way the nights are getting longer, the days shorter, which will give the nocturnal creatures of the Forest of Death, more opportunity for prey. Especially with so much new blood, entering their territories," then looking back at Lee with a coy smile, "you're not scared are you, Rocky-baby?" Sakura's interest in Choji had waned with his whining about food, and her question was to test Lee's resolve, and like Anko-sensei, test his mettle to see how well he handled himself. Kunoichi did not want craven cowards, nor foolhardy, imbeciles, they preferred shinobi which were intelligently, brave, and calm in the face of not just danger, but the unknown as well, they wanted faithful, hopeful, loving men.

Rock looked at her, then blushed at her nickname for him, but he grinned daringly, "not at all, it just seems grueling, if not for that, it would not be a challenge worth accepting."

"If the environment can't kill you," came Hinata's soft, delicate voice, "you are surrounded on all sides by enemies, as if caught behind enemy-lines in a war, where you **must** deliver vital intelligence to your superiors, or at the very least to the client who has hired your Village to aid them in victory." _I will not fail you, Sasuke-kun,_ she looked at her new team, and her eyes hardened, _I will not fail my team either, we will make it to the Finals, or die trying!_

"We won't have time to rest," Naruto added, "we'll have to remain on constant alert," then continued laying out his interpretation of this test, "it seems the best way to guarantee, we get at least some rest is to get the scroll and make it to that tower, as quickly as possible."

"That's all correct," Kakashi said, finally putting his book away and looking directly at them, he continued explaining, "this test is designed to measure endurance, behind enemy-lines," he confirmed Hinata's theory of the test, "it's designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure most of you, won't be up to the challenge."

"So, um…" Shikamaru began by raising his hand, "let's say mid-exam, can we quit?"

"If you're okay, with betraying your nation, your Village, your Clan, and even your team," Kakashi informed him, "of course you can quit, but that won't guarantee your survival. If anything, that will only increase the number of enemies coming to kill you, if not the enemies arrayed against you, then the ones you make by betraying your allies. But, hey, if you feel like giving up mid-battle, go right ahead," Kakashi answered the Nara, with a sweeping gesture, "all it will do is make your life much more troublesome."

Shika's face became annoyed at that, but there was a hint of guilt behind it, as if he was ashamed of himself for even asking that question, "that's just great," he said in sarcasm. Naruto and Choji shared a look, as they knew their friend may come off as uncaring but deep down, Nara Shikamaru, really did care about his home. It was just that, Shika, with his towering intellect saw so many ways people could achieve their goals, without fighting, he got annoyed because he saw fighting and war as a useless, unnecessary act, "This is gonna be a drag," the Nara theorized, and he was probably right, on both points.

"There are ways you can be disqualified, listen closely, because I will not repeat myself, and you are also not allowed to ask any questions," Kakashi snapped! "First; all three members of the team must make it to the tower with the Onmyō scrolls within the time limit; second; if the team loses a member, or a member becomes incapacitated, and cannot continue," Kakashi told them while holding up a finger for every rule he stated, "most important however, none of you, absolutely none of you, may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower!

"Should either scroll, just _happen_ to flop open, and you just _happen_ to read it," Kakashi answered their unspoken question, "while you're _picking it up_ , to reclose it?" Kakashi's eyes bored into theirs, "you don't want to know," he ended with a growl, "what the consequences for such _accidents_ , will be! This is a test of integrity, ladies, and gentlemen," Kakashi bellowed, "there will be times as a ninja when you will handle classified material, do you want to fail your mission merely to assuage your curiosity?"

"That's about it for my part in this test," Kakashi told them, while pointing to the right, "take your consent forms over to the pavilion over there, and exchange them for _your_ scroll, then pick a gate you want to start from," Kakashi said moving his left around in circles, "the entrances open together, so it doesn't matter which gate you choose. I have one more thing to say," Kakashi stated, before returning to his apathetic façade, "don't die," he ordered!

The Rookies that were here today, grew determined looks upon their faces, none more so than Crimson Anaconda. They had each solidified their reasons for being here, it was worth more than prestige to them now. All three were there to test themselves and their skills, to see where they measured up, against genin from other villages. They were also fighting, to make sure their teammate and brother and boyfriend's sacrifice was not made in vain, they knew they could not guarantee promotion, but they could guarantee, they made it to the end, or took it as far as they could without quitting, even if it meant their deaths.

The first test they faced, was a test of the courage, and determination to take a mission all the way. To see it through to the end, regardless of whatever roadblocks stood in their way. This second test would push them all the way to their limits, not only of their endurance, but their integrity, and even beyond those limits in order to accomplish a goal. The rules, however, highlighted one thing that would never be condoned, that of abandoning your teammate. The first two rules made one thing very clear to anybody who cared to look, if you lost a member of your squad, even if you accomplished the mission objective, you still failed your mission. That was the backbone of Konoha's strength, and what set her apart from the other ninja Villages, it was what made the Leaf the strongest ninja Village in the World.

"Well, well, well," came Ino's voice, "What's up Zengaku-chan, I thought **you** would have given up and quit by now."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino, "and I thought you would have gotten your team killed on a mission by now, you hard-headed gilt!" Sakura was sitting with the rest of her team, "and for the last time, I'm not interested in Sasuke like that anymore, if you're looking for a rival for his affections, she's right here," Sakura said thumb-pointing to Hinata, "I've moved on to a shinobi on Team Guy," she concluded with a shout, allowing everybody in the area to hear her! She looked around frantically, then sighed in relief, Team Nine was on the other side of the training ground, too far to have heard her outburst.

While Sakura and Ino had their exchange, a 'natural' phenomenon began taking place. A flight of kaen-butterflies (Monarch Butterflies) was completing their annual migration from Kumo to their wintry home. There must have been millions of them, suddenly dotting the skies around the genin, Kakashi raised an eyebrow, _hm, there seem to be even more insects this year than normal, indicative of an abundance of rain, or…_ he turned his eyes toward his little-brother figure, who seemed to be sweating just a little, Kakashi silently applauded Naruto, while most of the fiery-winged butterflies – commonly referred to as flame-butterflies – were undoubtedly real, Naruto must have added a few of his clones into the mix. _I wonder how many, Naruto-otōto made, five hundred clones, barely makes him breathe hard anymore, of course, the added cost of henging into butterflies, might have also taken its toll?_

Most of the insects moved on into the Forest of Death, some remained behind, too tired to continue their journey. Many lit upon the rocks and trees that were intermixed around the training ground, many amidst the other genin teams. "Attention genin," Kakashi announced, "all teams have received their scroll, so move to your gate, and get ready. When the gates open, the test has officially begun," he said mustering up some excitement!

 _ **Gate 8: Entrance to Training Ground 44: 10:30**_

The midmorning sun shined down upon the participants of the Chunin Exam, each team had spread out, as soon as they received their scrolls to talk strategy. Crimson Anaconda received the Body Scroll, but unlike most of the genin teams, they were not attempting to hide theirs. Sakura suggested it, "it makes no sense to hide it, when everybody knows we have one," she observed, "at least, by showing which scroll we have, we eliminate at least half of those trying to get it. Only, the greedy and the arrogant, would come after us knowing we don't carry the scroll they need." Naruto and Hinata agreed with that assessment, here in broad daylight, hiding would just be counterproductive, they agreed with Naruto's early observation, the most effective strategy would be to try getting to the tower, as fast as they could and enjoy as much relaxation as they could, before the next stage of the Exam.

They sat with their backs leaning against each other, their eyes were covered with their respective lenses, Sakura holding the Body scroll in her lap. Naruto had just recently slapped sound-proofing seals, on all three sets of glasses, they were similar to the privacy seals on his compound, but rigged for frequencies humans cannot hear, without chakra enhancement. To the people around them, it looked like they were asleep, but they were not. The two dojutsu users had their eyes blazing away, observing and cataloguing as much information as they could, about any opponents, they may face. Naruto, in addition to the five-hundred clones in butterfly form, remaining out here among the genin, the rest he'd sent into the forest to act as scouts and mappers, was observing their chakra signatures to determine, how much of a threat they were, most of the genin were moderately impressive, but some of them were pretty powerful.

Both kunoichi from Kumo, were fairly impressive in terms of powerful and abundant chakra, reaching low jonin level easily, of course one was an Uzumaki, while the other was Matatabi's Jinchuriki. From Suna, only Sabaku no Gaara stood out from the rest, both in power and isolation, he rarely interacted with anybody, even his siblings seemed to want to keep him at arm's length. Of the Leaf genin, Naruto's trust in Kabuto, was finally eroded away, when Naruto saw how much Chakra he was suppressing. If Naruto had to compare it to anybody, the closest example to Kabuto's chakra level was Kakashi-nii, though Naruto still dwarfed him by a good margin, it was the fact that Kabuto was hiding it that finally put paid to Kabuto as a friend, perhaps the only true statements from him, was what he read off of those cards, and Naruto was even beginning to doubt them. Just because that was all the information on the card, does not mean that was all of the information Kabuto had on them, _he could even know about the Rinnegan._ Yet, even Kabuto and Naruto himself, were dwarfed by the level of power within the 'kunoichi' from Kusa. Naruto had listened to her teammates call 'her' Shiore, but after observing her with his dojutsu, even using **Asura Path: Spectral Vision** , to alter Naruto's visible perceptions to include the X-ray wavelength, he confirmed his suspicions of who she really was. By observing the skeletal structure of his subject, Naruto discovered that she was actually a he, the pull from the piece of Orochimaru's soul within Naruto, toward the Kusa kunoichi was all Naruto needed to be suspicious, the X-ray vision merely confirmed all that.

 _Flashback: exactly seven days ago, Uzumaki-Namikaze compound_

"… I love him, too," Anko-sensei admitted to them, and that caused Naruto to blush, and Yugao to smile warmly.

Naruto walked over to his sensei, and brought her into a hug, before kissing her cheek and stepping back. "I love you also, Anko-chan," Naruto told her, "and while I would not trade you as my sensei for anything, I really wish I was on someone else's squad, so we could be a couple in the open." Naruto turned to look at his fiancée's face to gauge her reaction, and Yugao smiled back warmly, not in the least jealous of Naruto and Anko's intimate moment.

In the last eight months, Yugao has found her feelings growing toward her best friend in surprising ways. She has realized, her love for Anko has become equal to her love for Naruto, and far from taking away any of Yugao's love for Naruto, it has actually increased it, even overlapped it. She walked over and put her arms around two people she loved the most, and brought her lips to Naruto's with passion, then letting go of her man, turned, and pressed her lips into Anko's with as much passion as she gave Naruto. Anko was surprised by her friend's gesture at first, and her wide eyes reflected it, however after her initial surprise she found herself enjoying her friend's kiss. She could still taste Naruto's flavor on Yugao's breath, but just as important, she realized her feelings for Yugao were the same as she felt for her blonde student.

The kunoichi pulled back and stared into each other's eyes, they reached up and cupped a cheek, sharing a warm smile, "I love you, Yugao-chan," Naruto's sensei whispered softly.

"And, I love you, Anko-chan," Naruto's fiancée replied, just as softly.

Naruto's face was a deep red that Kurenai-san would envy, but just as he was about to back on out, and give them some privacy, both women tightened their hold on him. They turned to him and both of them, looked at him with the same emotions, Yugao showed him in Nami. Unlike in Wave, Naruto knew what those feelings meant, he looked at both women, then allowed the feelings he was suppressing for the last four months to flood into the windows of his soul. "Sorry, for keeping my love from you, Anko-chan," Naruto apologized, "but I knew if I let anybody know how I felt for you, you'd be in trouble with Okasan, not me, so I tried to maintain my professionalism with you, even in private. I'm sorry," Naruto said lowering his eyes.

Anko reached over and lifted Naruto's face to look at her, and only when their eyes met, did she move. She glued her lips to his, and making sure to keep a grip on Yugao, tightened her hold around her genin, and deepened the kiss. Pulling back and leaning her forehead on his, so she could get her breath back and regain her composure, somewhat, "Naruto-kun, thank you for being so considerate of my position in public, it makes me love you all the more for that," she ran her thumb along his whisker-marks. "You don't have to walk on eggshells with us," she said pulling her best friend and new love closer, "we love you, no matter what," she emphasized with a tightening of her arm around him.

Naruto just grinned from ear-to-ear, "Your welcome, Anko-chan," he told her tightening his hold upon her, then stepping back, he looked her in the eye, "but there is one thing I have for you tonight, the real reason I wanted you over here."

Anko stepped back, looking at him curiously, "what is it, babe?"

Naruto produced a nervous smile, "well, if you recall, when we went on that camping trip into Training Ground 44, you told us about your former master, the hebi-teme, Orochimaru?"

Anko nodded, and answered, "yes, I remember it, I told you all an intimate secret as a way to build trust," then she grinned as she added, "it was after that when you began asking me over to take my shirt off, so you could ogle me."

Naruto's blush deepened, but he snapped indignantly, "I wasn't trying to ogle you, sensei," he said looking between both of his girlfriends, "I was asking to see and study your Cursed Seal of Heaven. Honest," Naruto replied holding his hand over his heart, then turning to Yugao, who was trying to fight her laughter, and look sternly at her fiancé.

"Honestly, Naruto, if you wanted to look at a naked woman all you had to do was ask," Yugao chided, trying to sound irate, but losing the battle with her giggles, while smoothing out her clothes to emphasize her female assets for him to ogle, and deciding to help her man out, "I was here the whole time, Anko," she continued giggling, "making sure you behaved yourself, he asked my permission to have a slightly naked woman in his house."

Anko just laughed at her student and boyfriend's behavior, "I know, and hey, now that we're secretly dating, I won't mind showing you as much of me as you want to see, Naruto-kun," she teased.

Naruto still blushing returned to his original intent, with, "maybe later, Anko-chan, but for now, I have something to tell you," Anko looked at him, returning to her kunoichi face, as he continued, "my study in Juinjutsu has paid off, and while I haven't figured out, how to entirely remove it," he said to her in an apologetic voice. "I have figured out how to alter it, somewhat, and make sure you get all of the benefits of the mark, and putting it under your control," Naruto said, "I can even complete it, and give you a second stage that works the same way as Senjutsu, which you are now familiar with…"

"What's the catch, Naruto," Yugao asked?

Naruto sighed, "I was getting to that, Yugao-koi," but his eyes never wavered from his Team sensei, who just sat there stunned that her torment might be over, but _what of this catch, I know he would never have me go through anything, that would be outright dangerous, but…_

"Go ahead Naruto-koi," Anko urged, "I trust you with my life, not to mention my heart, my Cursed Seal of Heaven is the least of those to me."

"I have no idea what it could do to your chakra coils, it might deform them or worse burn them with an eternal flame," Naruto was haunted, he couldn't think of anything happening to her, not ever. "Those are just the worst case scenarios, though," Naruto admitted, "but you'd be the first real person I've practiced on, all the other times I've practiced have been genjutsu simulations, mind clones, or shadow clones, but those were merely for me to practice the steps perfectly," Naruto added quickly, "I don't know how much it'll hurt you, I mean I know it'll work but it could put you in pain…"

Naruto abruptly found himself with a pair of arms around him, and his sensei's lips once more became glued to his, she slithered her tongue out to lick his lips. He opened them, and her tongue plunged into his and her hands, moved down to pull his body more tightly into hers, her breasts mashing into his chest, she felt him stir against her body, then she pulled back as tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, Naruto, for being so concerned about my comfort, that you would worry about me being put through even more pain, than I already am by this Cursed Seal. That you would care so much about me, only makes me love you more, than I ever thought I could love you, or anybody," as she spoke tears began to fall from her eyes, but her mouth was sporting a beautiful, contented smile, "but if I'm going to be one of the mothers of your children, I need to get used to a little pain in my body, especially if the reward for enduring it is so great."

Naruto smiled, "well thankfully you won't have to endure that kind of pain yet, even I know I'm not ready for fatherhood yet," he said with another blush, "but if you're sure you want to proceed, I have everything I need to perform the alteration ritual tonight?"

Anko's eyes filled with excitement, "let's do it, darling," the prospect of a relief from that accursed seal was too good an opportunity to pass-up.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze nodded, then turned to his fiancée and asked, "would you care to assist, Yugao-koi, she might need someone stronger than me to hold her down, when the real pain starts."

Yugao nodded, "will it be safe to use my Chains if I have to," she asked?

Naruto thought, "safer than mine would be," he admitted with a nod.

Then holding out his hand to Anko, "come with me, honey," Naruto said in a gentle voice, which reflected from his very soul, "you have another man's mark on you, your man is going to fix that." Anko could not take her eyes from his, as she meekly placed her hand within his, he turned and walked with her through the house. They walked out of the backdoor, and made their way to the practice range, the tiles of the floor were arranged in the pattern of the Onmyō symbol. Naruto's Rinnegan eyes blazed forth and the tiles began migrating, until they mimicked the pattern of his eyes. They walked to the center of where his pupil would be, and with a little of his chakra, began to descend below even the sewers of Konoha, thirty feet below the streets of the village.

The lift was more of a tube than a shaft, and the only light came from the entrance above. The tube finally came to a stop, as the wall began to rotate, until it revealed a doorway, wide enough for just one average adult to walk through. The entrance, as they discovered while walking was just a corridor, not much wider than the doorway itself, this corridor measured up to eight-meters tall, and six-meters wide, tapering to a point on the ceiling, which housed fluorescent light bulbs, triggered by proximity. The corridor was thirty-yards long, which took them a couple of minutes to traverse.

The corridor opened to reveal, a lair, was the best way to describe it, it was shaped like a cylinder on its side, 18-meters in radius, and 90-meters long, the walls seemed to be carved out of the bedrock below the Village. The floor was level, and a sturdy, three-meter long, wooden table stood near the corridor they entered from, and more fluorescent lights provided an abundant amount of light. Most of the floor-space in this tube, was dominated by a peculiar sealing array, that Anko seemed to remember but could not quite place. Naruto stepped over to the table, which was marked with another seal, this one looked a little like the Cursed Heaven Seal, but look gentler, and the ink was white, and seemed to shimmer, almost glowing brighter than the lights above.

Naruto turned and approached his new, secret girlfriend, "if you please, Anko-chan," he asked taking hold of her trench coat sleeve, "may I have your coat for a moment?" She just nodded, and Naruto moved around to her back, after she removed her arm from the sleeve, grasping the collar and removing it from her shoulders, before moving to her other side, repeating his actions in reverse. Anko already trusted Naruto to be behind her, that was nothing new, allowing him to touch her, while at her back, was. Their actions were those of a couple, deeply in-love. "Will you remove your top, please," he asked, while hanging her coat on a hook next to the entrance?

Anko shook her head, and raised her arms, "You should get used to taking off my clothes, babe," she told him.

"You will be doing it quite often," Yugao finished for her friend, "after you become chunin, or are no longer Anko's student, we are going to be testing your stamina." Yugao was standing, facing them as she spoke, and smiling like someone challenging herself with a goal, "by myself, even I probably wouldn't be able to handle you, but together, as a team, I believe we could wear, even you out, Naruto-koi."

Naruto's blush could rival the sun at dusk, but he has never backed down from any challenge, and he would not start now, "bring it, bitties," he retorted with fierce eyes, and looking at his fiancé added, "no clones," he said while lifting Anko's shirt from her body, revealing her bra covered breasts. Then returning to her left side, where the Mark was located, he moved the strap to the side down her left arm, pulling her arm all the way through, "and no Senjutsu, sensei-koi," he added, giving Anko a light peck on her neck, which caused her to shudder. _I could get addicted to his lips being upon me_ , Anko thought while sharing a look with Yugao, who could only nod sagely, because she was already addicted to him.

"No yoki-cloak," they added together, and he nodded! "Are you sure you don't want me topless, Naruto," Anko asked, truly curious?

Naruto chuckled, "while that would help, Anko-chan," he told her, "I'm afraid, that if I saw you in all of your exquisite glory, it would distract me from the task at hand."

Anko blushed at his back-handed compliment, then grasped his hand and kissed it, "Thank you for the compliment."

Naruto just nodded, and turned his thoughts to the task at hand, "Lay on the table, please?" Anko hopped up on the table, and lay down in the direction he indicated, which put her perfectly in alignment with the lines on it. "Anko, what you're about to hear won't be easy, but you need to know what your curse mark really is," Naruto informed her in utter seriousness. She nodded for him to continue, "the so-called Cursed Heavenly Seal, is a combination of a corrupted Heaven's Blessing Seal, the combined DNA of Orochimaru and someone else, and… a piece of your sensei's soul." Anko's eye's widened, but she nodded, and he went on, "in order for me to start the conversion, Orochimaru's soul must be extracted from the Seal Mark. The problem is the curse mark has been on you for so long, Orochimaru's soul has almost reached yours, and there is only one method that will remove it."

Anko's eyes went wide, as she suddenly sat up, "I've changed my mind, the Curse Mark is no big deal, I've suppressed it," she said rapidly as she pulled her bra strap back up.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto snapped, with his head down, bangs over his eyes, then bringing his eyes up to look her in the eyes, "get back the way you were," he ordered!

For a few seconds, they stared each other down, before she docilely dropped back on the table, "please, Naruto, baby," Anko pleaded as tears filled her eyes, "it's okay, the Seal doesn't hurt me as badly as it used to, I've gotten used to it!"

Naruto looked up at his fiancé, ignoring his girlfriend. Yugao's eyes were just as distraught, as Anko's, but she'd known about this longer than her lifelong best friend, and new girlfriend, so she had time to come to terms, with what he was going to have to do. "You're going to have to hold her down," he asked his fiancé, who merely nodded, and unleashed her own Adamantine Chains wrapping her sister in all but blood in them, which did the job of suppressing Anko's chakra, so she could not escape.

"Please, Yugao, don't let him do it," Anko pleaded with her sister, "you know what that jutsu does to him, you saw how it gave him nightmares in that week before we left Wave, and that was just with the soul of a common criminal. Orochimaru's soul will be a million times worse for him to absorb," Anko screamed!

"I know, Anko," Yugao answered, forcing a piece of her chain into the other kunoichi's mouth to quiet her, "I know, but he wants to do this, and it's the only way, we wouldn't love him as much as we do if he was any different, would we," she asked looking at her man? He looked back and smiled, then she looked at Anko to make her answer her question, and Viper's sensei lowered her eyes from her girlfriend's, before turning them fully upon this man, willing to sacrifice a small part of himself, just for her. She felt so unworthy of him, and the word 'love,' seemed so banal now, to describe her feelings for him. They both wondered how they would be able to tell Naruto, how much he meant to them, well if they could not tell him, then they would damn sure show him, how much he meant to them and the physical act of love, was only one way they would show him.

Naruto placed his hand on the Seal Mark, then tuning his awareness, he sent his mind into the seal itself, which resembled a tree, fully-grown with deep roots. He followed the roots deep into Anko's being, and when he saw her soul, he was in awe, because it was shining brighter than any sunrise he had ever seen, and unlike the yellow sun, Anko's soul was purer than anything he had ever seen. The only thing which marred his vision, was the abomination that had almost reached it, he did not know if it would actually taint the pure, beautiful soul of his girlfriend, but Naruto sure was not going to take that gamble. He grabbed the tendrils of the inky-black soul of Orochimaru, and began to eat them, drawing them within himself, " **Human Path: Soul Absorption** ," rang in the vaults of his mind.

 _Flashback: Kai; Outside the Forest of Death: 10:31_

Team Itachi stood in front of gate 27, and Shikamaru was explaining some things to his teammates, "This test might cost us our lives – what a drag," he was saying, "but since we have to do it, we're staying away from Naruto, and Crimson Anaconda."

"What, why," Ino asked, but it was Choji who answered her?

"Crimson Anaconda has two of the three Rookies of the Year, Naruto and Hinata, and Sakura herself is not the same genin she was at the Academy," Choji explained, "she's a fellow isha-nin and we've done shifts at the hospital together, she has become one of the deadliest kunoichi of our class, and a student of dokujutsu."

"It's more than that Choji, and you know it," Shika told him, and he only nodded, "I know that you don't know Naruto very much, considering your fixation with Sasuke, but of all the genin in our class, the one that came closest to equaling sensei in terms of talent, was Naruto. I overheard my dad talking about him once," Shikamaru admitted, "Naruto was given the opportunity to graduate early just like Itachi-sensei, but he declined it, he said he wanted to stay close to his friends. He cares more about his precious jewels, as he calls them, than for the Village as a whole, if every single one of his family and friends left Konoha, Naruto will leave this place and never look back."

"What does that have to do with whether we go after them or not," Ino asked really wanting to go after Sakura, and beat her, "I know Itachi-sensei was powerful even as a genin, but…"

"Ino-chan," Choji snapped, "Naruto has had nearly 100 in mission kills, you heard what Kabuto-san read from that card," he reminded her, "none of us have had even one, and according to Tenten-san, who've been active for over a year, they haven't had more than ten kills as a team, let alone as individuals. What does that tell you," Choji asked?

"That without Naruto in the fight, taking down Crimson Anaconda will be difficult," Ino grudgingly admitted, "if he's there it'll be impossible."

Team Sound stood before gate twenty, "The time has come to carry out our orders, in the open," Dosu was saying.

"Otokage-sama wants us to fight the team of his former pupil," Kin was reminding them, "and see if she's taught them what real ninja really are."

"We can even kill them," Zaku added with giddy anticipation, "if she hasn't taught them properly, they don't deserve to be ninja. Too bad, the Ūchiha isn't among them, I've always wanted to kill one of them."

Kabuto was quiet as he waited for the gates to open, he and his team, stood in silence, in front of gate thirty-eight. As did the Sabaku siblings before gate 6, though Kankuro kept sending clandestine glances toward his little brother. Team Grass, the one containing 'Shiore,' stood in front of gate 15, seemed to be the most vocal of the foreign ninja, "We'll target the Rookies, they're easy prey," a sadistic monk was saying.

'Shiore' agreed, wholeheartedly, "We'll get their scroll from them in no time," then added, "anything goes, right?" Then faster than lightning, 'she' cut a butterfly out of the air, which fell to the ground, and 'she' frowned in confusion, then shrugged and turned back to 'her' team. The butterfly shimmered out of existence, and Naruto got more information about the snake in their midst.

Team Guy chose gate 41, to make their entrance into Shinigami's Thicket, "Sensei, Sakura-chan, I will make you proud," Rock was saying out loud. "Just Watch, soon everyone will know the name, Rock Lee," he shouted!

Tenten was giggling, as for the first-time her teammate cared about someone other than their sensei, "and if you meet your Sakura-chan, and she has the scroll we need?"

"That is of no issue," Rock continued in the same tone of voice, "she has ordered me, to try my hand at defeating her if we should fight in this field of Youth, she said, and I quote, ' _Even if you face me, I want you to do your best to kick-my-ass, understand Caterpillar Brow?_ '"

"Then we shouldn't disappoint her, if we hold back even a little, then she would be insulted," Neji stated with a sinister smile, "and I wouldn't want my cousin to be without worthy opponents either."

Three minutes before the start time, the other officials stood in front of the 44 gates and inserted their keys into the locks that would open the gates. Time seemed to tick by slowly, the genin seemed to be able to hear the ticking of a clock, in their minds.

 _10:45_

As the gates were thrown open, every genin team but one, dashed into the forest. Only Team Crimson Anaconda remained where they were. Naruto was holding the ladies by their wrists to keep them from following the other genin, they looked at him curiously, and Hinata asked, "what is it Naruto-kun, were you having second thoughts," she asked incredulously?

Naruto merely shook his head, "no, I just didn't want the other contestants to see, how we're going to steal whatever advantage, they think they have over us," he stated with his evil-prankster grin. "Hold on, kunoichi," he cautioned, tightening his grip on them, as they did to him, "we'll be at our destination in, a BREEZE!" An with a gust of wind they were gone, as Naruto revealed that he was not just learning genjutsu from Shunshin no Shisui, he wind shunshinned out of sight with his teammates. As they left every butterfly in the air shimmered out of existence except one.

 _I wonder if any of them will survive this,_ Kakashi wondered as the butterfly landed on his book. There was an unmistakable bluish glow surrounding the insect, before it dissolved into pure chakra, which coated the book in a blue energy. Kakashi raised his headband, uncovering his Sharingan, and a genjutsu that coalesced into script that only Sharingan users could read, _my teachers, lovers, family, and friends, there is a Treacherous Snake among the new Leaves, within Shinigami's Wood, should I encounter Him, I will make sure that I am the only one to face him. He entered the Forest from Grass, in her skin, that is as much as I know about his origins, whatever happens, know that I will do what must be done to insure the safety of my team, and to those I leave behind, know that I make this choice freely, and will let Kami's will be done, at the very least, he will not leave this Forest in the same shape he entered it. To: Yugao-koi and Tenshi-koi: whatever happens, I will be with you, Always, and with Love._ Signed, _your Knucklehead._ Kakashi was gone before he had finished reading, directly to Hokage Tower, _Naruto, you damned fool!_

 _ **Survival of the Fittest Forest of Death: 17:30**_

In Training Ground 44, death itself is said to walk the mortal world, during the day the inhabitants of this place, fight for survival and every waking moment is a war, every step a battlefield. When new prey enters an ecosystem, the balance of a habitat shifts as the native creatures of the place investigate the intrusion. Quite often, the new creatures are unprepared for the native creatures' assaults, and the natives typically go to sleep with a full belly. Slightly less often, the introduced organism is more than ready for the native creatures, like the hailstone-jaguars that inhabited Kaminarinokuni, in the time before even the Sage of Six-paths, only to be pushed south into Hinokuni and begin thriving, because their native camouflage worked better in the tall grass and trees of Fire, than the barren landscape of Kumo. That, and their eyes worked just as well in the dim-light of the forests of Fire, as in the pitch-black nights of Lightning.

If the daylight hours of the Forest of Death are a battlefield, then the hours of darkness, when the sun went down, were a veritable nightmare. Especially for those genin, not used to spending the night in the wilderness, for them, every sound was an assault, every step an attack. This was not the case with the newly formed Crimson Anaconda, due to the fact that all of them, were as at home in the darkness, as they were in the light of day.

The place, Naruto blew them to, with his wind shunshin, was a cave, which just happened to be inhabited by a huge brown bear, just about ready to bed down for the winter. When they arrived, the bear did not take kindly to their intrusion, but with some genjutsu that cloaked all three of them from the bear's senses, the bear returned to his wintry preparations. Now, typically genjutsu does not work on animals, they're too well connected to their instincts to be fooled by those sorts of things, but with the aid of the Animal Path from Naruto, and the creatures own circadian rhythms, Sakura was able to send the big brute back into his lethargy.

They had talked softly and Naruto, explained some things to them, about why he chose to bring them to this cave. He told them about Orochimaru, and one of the few standing orders he gave them, was if Orochimaru attacked, they were to stand together and fight him off long enough for them to retreat. Their goal in a fight with him, was not to win but survive.

Naruto outlined his ideas, about getting the scroll they needed, and getting to the tower as quickly as they could. They decided to make their moves at night and attack their enemies, under the cover of darkness. While Naruto could use the Rinnegan at night, using any Path to give him excellent night vision, Naruto needed to allow his chakra to recoup from making so many clones earlier. Thus, he used a partial shinhenge to give himself cat's eyes, because the shinhenge, stopped using chakra after the actual change, which naturally combined with his whisker-sense. Naruto's clan-jutsu, plus his, and Sakura's training in sensory attunement, to learn how to fight in zero-visibility environments, something that Kurenai made her students practice as well, even before Naruto's training manuals were made public for other Leaf ninja, made them at home, in zero-visibility conditions. Kurenai being one of Anko's best friends and remembering how well it worked, before the Mission to Wave, often asked to cross-train Team Seven and Eight. So, while not _as_ experienced in fighting blind as Naruto and Sakura, Hinata was well trained in fighting in zero-visibility, as well, with or without her dojutsu.

This was also when Hinata, discovered a feature about her mask, she had not previously known. In addition, to the infrared spectrum available to her normal Byakugan, her mask extended her vision into Ultraviolet wavelengths, and even without her Byakugan, it granted her excellent night vision, with only the loss of color-vision. The mask, collected as much ambient light as it could and cast everything, into shades of purple. That plus, Sasuke and Naruto's color-shifting cloak and coat respectively, which Sasuke gave to his girlfriend before giving her, his spot on the team, made where they were right now, almost a given. Crimson Anaconda remained in the bear cave until sunset, they rested and slept, and listened to the screams of the genin, who were not strong enough to survive here. Their own landlord demolished a generic group of Sand ninja and ate good for the rest of the night. Fortunately, the bear was able to remove the pieces he liked, from what he did not, and they were able to acquire another scroll, unfortunately it was just another Y ō scroll, a useful bargaining chip.

At the moment, Anaconda was slithering its way through the canopy of the forest, moving, even up here, with silence and stealth. They were moving this high, because most of their prey was on the ground, sleeping, at least none of them were stupid enough to light a fire, so they were not all hopeless cases. As the team crossed through the upper-branches of a particularly large redwood, their senses picked up something at the base of the tree, they were perched upon. Down below, on the forest floor a team of Ame ninja were encamped, the tree was located on top of a ridge, giving the Rain ninja a natural defense against most attacks. These were smart ninja too, because they were not just relying upon the ridge to keep them safe, they had a lookout laying lengthwise upon a particularly wide branch of the tree, they were all sharing. Before leaving the cave tonight, Naruto had used an Uzumaki hiden technique, to suppress his chakra signature completely. He did it so well, that Hinata even with the Byakugan, could not detect his signature, though he was standing next to her. _This was the secret of my success, in some of my more daring pranks_ , Naruto admitted to them.

Quietly, Crimson Anaconda, observed the camp and genin below, all in all, even his parents were impressed with how well they conducted themselves. The one on the branch hardly moved, and then it was only his head that was cast from side to side, he never moved to look above him, which made Naruto wonder why? This genin was so careful with his movements, that if they were not above him there was no way they would have spotted him. _Why would he be vigilant with everything else, but careless with this,_ Naruto asked himself? All ninja could stick to walls, and thus assault from above was always a possibility, apparently Hinata had wondered the same thing, and thus activated her dojutsu. It did not take long to figure out why, and she touched their hands, getting them to look at her. She pointed downward at several branches between them, and the genin and expanded her hands to indicate, explosive tags.

Naruto nodded, then with hard-eyes, not liking what he had to do, but knowing it was necessary, indicated for the Hyūga to keep a watch out for any activity from the camp, and Sakura to keep a lookout in their proximity. They nodded and set about their tasks, Hinata not taking her eyes off the camp below, and Sakura's head moving much like the Ame-nin below. Naruto quietly slid several finger-thin chains of varying lengths, from his body, then a chain no wider than a human-hair. The chains dug themselves into the wood of the tree, since as he began using them any chakra usage ended abruptly, the hair thin chain, wormed it's way down the trunk of the tree. As it neared the Rain shinobi, it slowed as it approached him, then reared up kind of like a cobra and struck, winding itself around the boy from Amenokuni's neck. Naruto started to strangle him, but then changed his mind not wanting his victim to suffer longer than necessary, Naruto sent the end of the chain through the side of his temple, the skull not a hindrance at all.

Naruto allowed the body of his victim to fall softly back on the branch, retracting all his chains at once, and immediately re-engaging his chakra to cling to the tree. "Now what Naruto," came Sakura's voice, "you've taken out their sentry, how do we get down without setting off those explosives?"

Naruto just grinned, "if you can't be sneaky Sakura-chan, be bold." He said that just as he brought both of his hands and began channeling chakra into it, forming two swirling balls, before converting to wind chakra, which compressed the balls into disks which resembled Fuma Shuriken blades. They were spinning rapidly, " **Rasenshuriken** ," he stated, as he let them fall, they buzzed through the branches between them and the dead body, causing the branches to drop and the paper bombs to start their fuses. The swirling winds continued along their path, all the way to the ground, shaving the tree of bark, but they were not finished, as soon as they became level with the ground, they turned horizontal and moved laterally around the perimeter of the camp, clearing it of any potential booby-traps. They met in the middle and collided, forming into a cyclone, which moved out through the forest to the northeast. All of that took a second to go down, one-second later the branches, the rasenshuriken cut through, crashed down among the suddenly awakened Ame shinobi. Which was all the time the paper bombs needed to go off, right as they hit the ground, the Rain ninja became a pincushion of wooden-stakes.

One shinobi, with a rebreather and sash covering his face, had wooden stakes driven through his eyes, died before he could even stand, the other ninja died quicker than that. A few moments later, Crimson Anaconda were searching through the belongings of the Rain-nin. "Found it," Hinata chirped, then spat, "all that, just for another Y ō scroll."

Naruto just chuckled, "at least we'll have a couple to spare, if we need information." Then he felt something coming, from the direction of the unnatural tornado's swath of destruction, "what was that?" A huge gust of wind came wafting out of the wind tunnel and would have blown them away, if Naruto had not dug his chains into the ground. He was also able to snag his teammates, before they too were blown away.

When the wind abated, and they could see properly, standing in front of them was 'Shiore,' 'she' had a predatory smile decorating 'her' rather pretty features. Looking around at the destruction, 'she' was able to deduce how this battle took place. Then turning 'her' gleaming eye back to the genin, 'she' smiled, "well, aren't we the clever ones," 'she' mocked? "Tell me, if you could unleash that kind of power, why not simply use it on all three, instead you took out the sentry by stealth, and the other two with that interesting ninjutsu? Turning their own booby-traps against them was clever and devious," 'Shiore' wondered curiously?

"Kunoichi-kun," Naruto began, "I was able to use those tactics, because I'm a sneaky bastard," he admitted.

The 'kunoichi' merely laughed, "I like you boy, and I would love to study you, especially those chains, I've seen them before, and to quote the Nara, they were particularly troublesome," 'she' admitted.

Naruto's eyes never left 'hers' as he brought his two teammates closer to the ground, but kept his chains around them, "high-praise, coming from one of the deadliest shinobi, Konoha has ever produced," Naruto addressed him, then bowed his head in gratitude, "Arigato, Orochimaru-hebi-teme!"

If Orochimaru was surprised, he never showed it and neither did the ladies. He just chuckled and reached up, to rip the kunoichi face off his body, revealing his snake-like appearance: he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. Orochimaru was wearing plain grey garb with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt, tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

"Girls," Naruto asked gently, "remember our strategy for fighting this guy," Naruto reminded them, while they nodded?

"We're not going to try to win, we'll just fight long enough so we can retreat," Sakura repeated.

"Right," Hinata agreed, "it'll be just like our genin test, only with a real enemy," she replied by rote.

"That's correct," Naruto acknowledged, his chains were still wrapped around them, and he was deliberately keeping his eyes on Orochimaru, "but in order to pull that off one of us must stay behind to keep him occupied," their eyes went wide, but before they could argue over who it would be, Naruto suddenly, **"HOOWWWLLED,"** and before the sound fully died out, Hinata and Sakura were gone, substituted with clones of Naruto.

Outside the Locked Tower, 5-kilometers away from their original position, two Kunoichi of the Leaf popped into existence. They had just been substituted with two of Naruto's Shadow Clones that were transformed into butterflies, and as they popped into existence, they were a meter in the air. When they appeared, they immediately fell to the ground, they were disoriented at first, then somewhere to the south of them, they heard what sounded like thunder, before the sound of timber falling, then more timber and forest being demolished, several seconds of silence, or at least sound that did not travel far enough to reach their ears, then a little bit later a bright orange glow came to their eyes. They looked at each other and grinned, that orange glow was Naruto using Kyubi's yoki. The plan was working, they deactivated their weight-seals, and took off running at a speed just below the speed of sound.


	19. Chunin Exams: Battleground

**Chains of the Maelstrom**

Chunin Exams: Battleground

 **Snake in the Wood**

 _Flashback; Hokage Tower: 10:55_

Mikoto was staring out of her window, her back was to the door, but with her ANBU detail she was well protected. As if she needed to be, not for nothing, was she appointed Hokage by the Third, as a Katon user equal to Senju Tobirama's Suitonjutsu, she is the strongest kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf, including her sensei. Right now, Uchiha Mikoto, was not thinking about her power as a ninja, nor her position as Hokage, she was thinking about one of her sons. She was thinking like a mother. She knew that he was powerful, and even without the Rinnegan he should be more than a match for any ninja, in the Chunin Selection Exams. That's correct, she is thinking, not about Sasuke, whom she knows stepped aside to let his girlfriend take his place, since most of her team for one reason or another, was not participating in the current Exams. She was proud of Sasuke, for setting his ego aside for the sake of the one he loved, and it showed her that she and Fugaku, were doing a good job as parents. No, the Godaime Hokage is thinking of her blonde son, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the one she did not give birth to, but loves as much as the two she carried within her womb.

Mikoto, of course was not alone in the room with her worry over the Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi. Yugao had traded with another ANBU to stand guard over the Shadow of Fire, the better to hear news of how her man was faring in the Exams. Better for her to be doing something, than pacing the floor of her new home, waiting for news of her future lover. Neither she, nor Anko had any illusions that Naruto would be promoted to chunin, no matter how he did in this Exam, they resigned themselves to awaiting another Chunin Exam, before they could finally marry the man they loved. So, instead of waiting for the inevitable at home, she opted for doing something to take her mind off the wait, and going on duty, was the best way to do that.

There was a buzz on the Hokage's intercom, and with a sigh, Mikoto abandoned her musings and turned to key her intercom, "Yes?"

"Pardon the intrusion, Hokage-sama, but Lady Hyuga is here to see you," her secretary Natsu informed her.

Mikoto smiled, "send the Lady in, please." She would welcome any distraction from her worry over Naruto, especially from one of her remaining best friends.

There was a buzz, and the door opened, in walked with the grace of a crane, an older version of they Heiress to the Hyuga. She possessed fair skin and long, dark-purple hair, slightly past her waist and side bangs, framing her face down to her shoulders. Today, she was wearing a purple, long-sleeved kimono. She had on a kindly smile, and as she entered, it brightened on her face. "Hokage-sama, thank you for seeing me," the soft voice of the matriarch of the Hyuga clan offered.

"Not at all, Lady Hyuga," Mikoto accepted, before reaching up and removing the Hokage hat, then her robes of office. "However, if you don't mind, I would prefer to speak as friends, not Master and subordinate," then paused with her robes half undone, "unless you have business with the Hokage that is?"

"No, I merely wished to come by, and spend some time with my old friend," Hitomi replied with a bow.

Mikoto smiled and continued removing her raiment of office, "good, I could use some idle-talk to take my mind off the Exams," she admitted, "it's entered the Forest of Death stage, and that's always dicey."

Hitomi's smile, waned only a fraction, "yes, but I believe in Hinata to make it out," then effecting a sly grin added, "plus, she's got Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan with her, she'll make sure your boy makes it out alive," she added, voice taking on a slight twang that labelled her a former Branch family member.

Mikoto came around her desk and made her way, to one of the comfortable couches, she commissioned for her office, the men who occupied this office before her, seemed to prefer hard furniture. Mikoto returned the sly grin, "of course, and they have Sakura-chan to keep them safe," she said.

Hitomi, gave a sniff and stuck her nose in the air, "of course, shinobi always need kunoichi to bail their asses out of the trouble they seem to find themselves in," then smiling, "especially the Tomato's seedling."

Mikoto looked disapproving, "you know if she were here, she'd kick your ass for calling her that, and she'd kill you for calling Naruto her seedling."

Hitomi's eyes grew saddened, "and if Kushina really were here, I'd let her, as long as she remained for a good long while, Minato too." Mikoto nodded as her face became saddened, Hitomi would have continued, if she had not spotted something out of the window, and activating her Byakugan, said, "Mikoto-chan, you're about to go back on the clock."

Mikoto followed her gaze and activated the Sharingan, and saw Kakashi leaping from rooftop to rooftop, making a bee-line straight for her window. Mikoto shunshinned into her robes of office and had just placed the Kage-hat on her head by the time, Kakashi leaped through the open window. His Sharingan was uncovered from when he had read Naruto's genjutsu message. Kakashi only uncovered Obito's Sharingan when he was serious, hence the reason he was in such a rush was obviously dangerous to the Village.

He landed on his feet in front of the Hokage desk, then saw his Hokage with her eyes blazing, and sighed in relief, "Thank Kami-sama, you have your Sharingan activated, Hokage-sama, you have to read this," he said raising the orange paperback novel for her to see. He moved over to her desk, and laid what would normally offend Mikoto, the Icha-Icha series of erotic novels, written by retired ninja, and former Sen'nin no Gama, Jiraiya of the Leaf. Mikoto repressed her natural repulsion of the book, and stepped over to it, it is not like she had anything against these books, in fact, she and Fugaku have tried out some of the techniques, a time or two, but there was a time and a place. She scanned what it read, then began leaking her KI into the room, making the two jonin-level ninja sweat.

"Orochimaru's in the Village, and in the Forest of Death disguised as a kunoichi from Kusa," she announced! Then she was quiet as she read further, "that little idiot, Naruto's the one who identified him. He says he'll try to avoid him, but if it comes down to it, he won't let Sakura or Hinata fight them." Mikoto's voice quavered as she realized what that meant, "Naruto's going to try fighting him alone," she said as she looked into the corner his fiancée was positioned, "he's going to try taking on Orochimaru, by himself."

"Can anything be done to help him," Hitomi asked?

Mikoto shook her head, as she continued staring into the corner Yugao occupied, "during the Chunin Exam, the survival portion cannot be disrupted, since the Exams are considered a substitute for war, the survival portion is required to be treated as if the contestants are too far behind enemy lines to be reachable. If we violate that, real war would ensue against the offending Village," the Hokage explained, "the only thing we can do is await them within Training Ground 44s tower, and pray he makes it to the tower." It was only thanks to Yugao's iron discipline that she did not leap up from her position and run for the Forest, but that did not stop a single tear, from leaking down her face and on the floor. "We can however, set a perimeter, so that when the Snake tries to leave, we can capture him," Mikoto concluded.

"Should we tell, Anko-chan," Kakashi asked, quietly?

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, but we must remind her of the rules, as well, and make sure she follows them," the Hokage ordered, "Neko, front and center." In a blur, the named ANBU stood in front of her Hokage, there had been more tears as she listened to what could be Naruto's fate, "I want you to go to the Jonin Sensei Lounge and brief them on this new revelation, and impress upon them the rules of the Exams, is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," her voice was clear of any emotion, she was ANBU through and through, the very definition of efficient!

Mikoto's hard eyes softened, "Dismissed," she told her softly, and Neko was gone, in the same silent blur as she arrived. Somewhere out in the Village, there was an enormous scream of pure outrage, and as Mikoto turned to look out the window, she never so cursed her position because she could never give in to her rage, she had to remain emotionless. Mikoto did make one vow though, she would personally burn Orochimaru to ash, and do her best to erase him from history, for daring to kill her son, and a single tear rolled down her face as she mourned her child.

They all made one mistake, however, they forgot just what Naruto's capable of when he is fighting for his precious jewels. They should really have more faith, in the Hidden Leaf's Crimson Vortex.

Flashback: Kai; Forest of Death: After-dark

Naruto with the two clones, and Orochimaru stood facing each other, Naruto's eyes were steady behind his shades, and his color-shifting coat concealed his hands, now in it's pockets. Orochimaru's eyes were steady and implacable, Naruto's selfless move was nothing new to the Snake. He had seen countless, faceless people who willingly gave up their own lives, to keep him from their loved ones, it always surprised him, but never failed to impress him. It of course, was merely delaying the inevitable, if the one he wanted, was the one that was allowed to escape. _Luckily, for this whelp, the one I really want wasn't with them in the first place_ , the Snake Sage mused, _but this promises to be entertaining, I wonder what my former pupil has taught him, and this will be revenge against Jiraiya's upstart for usurping my rightful position as Hokage?_ "I'm impressed, you would sacrifice yourself for your teammates, how very Konoha of you," he sneered.

"No, it's just that both of them are my precious people, like sisters they are to me," Naruto corrected, "and don't compare me to that _place_. I care not for but a few of it's inhabitants, if they were not loyal to it, I would have forsaken it years ago. No, when I fight, I do not fight for Konoha, I fight for the family and friends I have here," Naruto admitted, "if someday they all decide to get up and leave, I'll walk out and leave this place to whatever Fate, Kami-sama has decided for it."

That surprised Orochimaru, because those sentiments were not far from those of his own, when he began his journey. If he had even one person that cared for him, beyond his former teammates, he would still have remained, but he did not, and though he had cared for his pupil. She was not enough for him to stay, and his parting gift to her, was to insure her hatred of him. Orochimaru pulled a scroll from his belt, it had an 陰 In symbol on it. Naruto glanced down at it, but otherwise gave no indication he was interested, but Orochimaru was not fooled, "So, you'd love to get your hands on a Yin scroll," he deduced, "wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your Yang scroll," Orochimaru observed, "it was quite shrewd of you to keep your scroll out in the open, near the entrance, it would have worked if I cared about the Exams, at all."

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, "we have plenty of scrolls, Orochimaru-san," not seeing any reason for juvenile name calling with this man, "one scroll more or less won't make a difference."

"If that is how you feel, as **I** could care less about getting a Chunin vest," he said, using the tora hand seal, and touching it to the scroll, it suddenly burst into flame, "then you won't mind if I get rid of this, do you?" Naruto barely moved a muscle as the scroll in the other ninja's hand burned to a cinder. As the last of the scroll was consumed, Naruto's eyebrows began to twitch, and Orochimaru just grinned, "you have much to learn, young whelp, even if your most precious person falls into your enemies hands, you need to be willing to sacrifice that person to achieve your goals."

Naruto shook his head, "if your goals require the lives of your precious people, then they are not worth it," Naruto admonished him, "and I wasn't responding to your false fire jutsu. I was reacting to your clumsy attempt to beguile me," Naruto suddenly unleashed his chains, which disrupted the chakra that was introduced to his system, probably from the wind that nearly blew him and his team away from each other.

There he stood, with the Yin scroll outstretched in his hand, Orochimaru's eyes widened only slightly with surprise, as his genjutsu was broken like it was nothing. To be sure it was not one of his better offerings as even he, was only passingly familiar with the illusion art, but it should have been enough to fool any jonin without a Sharingan, or a Byakugan. _It must be the so-called Demon Eyes, allowing him to see through my genjutsu,_ Orochimaru mused.

The chains punctured the skin of two giant venomous serpents, that were attempting to bushwhack him, they were just making their strike, when Naruto sent his Chains straight into their mouths, and out the back of their heads. Then something interesting happened, and energy began to flow from the snakes directly into Naruto's chakra coils, then with a puff of smoke, the snakes vanished back to their dimension. Naruto never took his eyes off the first Snake Sage, "thank you for the final replenishment of my chakra, I expended so much of it making the thousand or so, shadow clones, then henging them all into butterflies as they formed, took its toll on all my chakra, of course each clone had an extra amount of chakra to make them a little more durable, so ninja like you, who could tell the clones from the real kunai (McCoy), would be fooled when you killed them, thinking you'd just made a mistake. You did make a mistake, just not the one you thought you'd made," Naruto explained as he retracted his chains, "and you just saw one of the capabilities of my chains, the ability to siphon chakra from other creatures, ninja or not, every living being has chakra, believe it."

The Snake Sage's surprise did not last long, then he brought the scroll up to his mouth, and with an unusually long tongue, he wrapped it sensually around the scroll, then tilting his head back with his mouth open, he swallowed the scroll whole. "I will make a proposition to you genin," Orochimaru stated, "fight me, and if you entertain me enough, I will give you my scroll, you need both of them to reach the next phase of these Exams, and since I have already dispatched the remainder of these Grass ninja, all you'd need to do is make it to the tower, where I assume you've sent the rest of your team, to keep them away from me." Orochimaru smirked, "it might be in your favor, for me to kill you though," he opined good-naturedly, "if they're anything like the kunoichi on my team as a genin, they won't be pleased with your decision to exclude them from this fight. At best, they'll take it as a snub to their skills," Orochimaru smiled maliciously, at Naruto's sudden loss of demeanor, "at worst, they'll take it as a personal insult as a kunoichi and won't rest until they've fought you all the way."

Naruto gulped down a frog, as big as the Boss Toad, _maybe trying to protect them wasn't such a good idea_ , then returning to his earlier emotional state, he replied, "I accept your conditions, and out of consideration for your proposal, I'll tell you all about my Adamantine Chains." As he stated that, he and his clones shimmered out of sight, it was not just his clone technique he had perfected enough to use without the puff of smoke. Orochimaru was caught by surprise, as he was suddenly drawn to the sight of the kid's substitution, " **CRASH!"** as a sudden thunderclap was heard, the void Naruto left in the atmosphere with his sudden substitution, came crashing back together. Orochimaru just happened to be the object, that filled the void, and was crushed by the implacable weight of the atmosphere. It would have meant the end of the Snake Sanin, if it had been the real Orochimaru, but instead of a bloody smear on the forest floor, all that was left was a pile of mud.

Orochimaru materialized out of the side of the tree, that made the former camp of the Rain ninja, he was smiling, _I'm looking forward to this_ , but before he could do much more than chuckle, a pair of Chains came shooting around the base of the giant redwood. They were in their sharpest, deadliest configuration, and would have snagged the Snake Sage, if he had not leaped above the Chains elevation, but they continued along their circuit, and wrapped around the tree, a single time. Orochimaru settled upon the side of the tree, but the chains kept moving, and Naruto retracted his chains. There was a sudden creak from the tree the Sanin was standing on, which suddenly gave a lurch, and Orochimaru felt the now dead, but very heavy and thick tree, begin to topple over, and with a resounding creak and heavy groan, the tree crashed to the earth. " **BOOOM**!" The sound of the fallen redwood, which was slightly above average for one of its species, was heard throughout the Forest of Death. During her life, this redwood reached 90-meters high, with a diameter of 10-meters around, and weighed 454-metric-tonnes.

Orochimaru calculated these numbers quickly, just as the tree was wrapped in a spider's cocoon of chains, and began to rise into the air, standing behind it was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the entirety of the great tree's weight was suspended above the ground, by only the Adamantine Chains. "That's the most basic ability of my Chains, Orochimaru-san," again showing his enemy the respect he deserved, "there is nothing my chains cannot cut through," he started to explain further. "I'm convinced if I were big enough, they could go through the planet, easily," then he mused, "actually, that's not true, I have only found three objects, they cannot slice through," then as easily as tossing a stick, Naruto hurled the great tree directly at the Konoha traitor.

The tree crashed into Orochimaru with ballistic levels of speed, the speed plus the size of the tree pulverized the mud-clone, as easily as it would have an average human body. The tree went over the side of the ridge, destroying several acres of forest before coming to a stop. The toss also cleared the ridge of the former encampment, opening up the area for a better battleground, and Naruto stepped upon the stump of the redwood, with his eyes closed and his shades removed. Orochimaru slithered up to the stump of the tree, even he had been surprised by the power these Adamantine Chains had behind them. Naruto opened his eyes, which seemed to be glowing like a beast's, a cat to be exact, the chains had retracted almost faster than Orochimaru could follow. "I bet your wondering how they work," Naruto guessed to his opponent's nod, "well, as I promised you from the beginning, I'll tell you, and I always keep my promises. I first activated them when I was four, during an incident where the citizens of Konoha, tried to murder me, they activated as a self-defense mechanism," Orochimaru's eyes were surprised at that, and Naruto nodded his confirmation, "now you know why Konoha itself may be burned with it's ashes scattered right in front of me and I wouldn't even protest, as long as none of my precious jewels are in it when she goes. The Village, my mother and father died for, are nothing but ungrateful savages," Naruto vented, then calmed down, "but I digress." Naruto got into a Daiuzu stance, and pushed a palm-sized, kunai-tipped chain from his palm, when the chain was fully visible, a line formed along the edge, and opened, then snapped shut. It repeated its actions, and on the last time a small spark flared, before it died.

Naruto began explaining them, "within my body lies a pocket dimension, a subspace if you will," which got a nod from the former Snake Sage of the Hidden Leaf, "it's unique only to me, and since they all had them, I'm guessing every Uzumaki had an entire place unique to them, existing concurrently within them." Naruto was side-facing the Sanin, "thank Kami-sama for that, or they'd tear their way through any clothing I wore, so much for modesty," Naruto chuckled. "I cannot produce them from any orifice, nor my head, but that's no great inconvenience," Naruto admitted, as he pushed a chain out through his eight-fingers, each the same width as his fingers, then expanded the one in his palm, which enveloped the finger chains to become a single chain. Then he began morphing the end of the chain into different shapes: balls, triangles, a rose which opened, almost like a living flower; he also altered the shape of the chain links too, from their sharpest razor configuration, to hollow cylinders, then flattening out the links, he formed them into characters, that formed words that read, _Snake-teme, do you really think I'd show you all this unless it served a purpose?_ " **Get over here,** " a voice deeper than Naruto's normal voice bellowed, while he thrust his hands forward, sending suddenly palm-sized chains and a spear-shaped end hurtling toward the Sanin!

Orochimaru never moved an inch, but quicker than Naruto believed possible, the most notorious Missing-nin in Konoha history, after Madara, caught both chain spears in his bare-hands. Instantly after, with a powerful yank Orochimaru drew Naruto to him, over his shoulder and into a far tree, with enough force to crack the tree. Naruto was disoriented, but Kurama was healing him rapidly, any injuries he sustained were vanishing as fast as possible. This was the difference between Kurama healing her host because she had to, to stay alive, and healing her friend, and partner. Kurama was not ready to become one with him yet, but that was only because, she, herself was not whole, and until they found a way, to return her other half, becoming one would be a waste of time. Especially since, she could not give all of herself to her Jinchuriki.

Orochimaru was not idle, in the few seconds Naruto was dizzy, because opening his mouth, a snake extended itself to its full length and opened its mouth, and hilt first, a sword extended to its full-length. The sword was a tsurugi (double-edged bladed sword), it was the same length as his Father's family blade, and almost it's twin in many respects, the differences though were blatant. Where the Namikaze blade was black, with a silver-sun represented tsuba, this sword was white, and the tsuba was shaped like a golden-crescent-moon. One only had to look up at the heavens, to see that the sword's tsuba was reflected in them, because tonight was a crescent moon. Naruto stood and for the first time, started to take this fight seriously, _Kurama, you ready to take the fight to this prick?_

" _ **Hell, yeah,**_ _"_ Kurama roared!

All of a sudden, Kurama's KI and Naruto's flared at the same time, Kurama's chakra flared, their wills melded, and Naruto's cat eyes, changed to that of a fox. His teeth lengthened, and the whisker-marks on his cheeks widened which increased his awareness through his whisker-sense. Orochimaru just grinned, "Well, Naruto-kun, it seems you are finally taking this match seriously," the Sage acknowledged, "I must admit, that the information you gave me about your Chains was enlightening, but as per the terms of our deal I have not yet been suitably entertained."

Naruto grinned ferally, " **My bad, I apologize for being a bad host and ambassador,** " Naruto quipped sarcastically, " **but how about we raise the stakes, if I manage to give you a grievous wound, not only will you hand over the Mind scroll, you'll give me your, Kusanagi no tsurugi?** " Minato and Kushina were telling him all about this sword, commonly known as grass-cutter.

Orochimaru just grinned, "and if you don't even touch me, you'll become my servant, and leave Konoha, including your so-called precious ones forever?"

Naruto thought long and hard over the conditions, then seeing that the stakes were even, he nodded, " **Deal, and for consideration, I'll continue telling you about my Adamantine Chains!** " The opponents nodded and were gone as they battle furiously. Naruto was considered pretty fast, second only to Sasuke of his graduating class, who had to practice full out against two Jonin, one of which was his brother, but with Kurama's yoki, Naruto was able to boost his speed to be equal to Orochimaru.

Naruto launched his yoki covered chains, so fast their movements were a blur even to the first Snake Sage of Konohagakure. Orochimaru was able to deflect Naruto's Adamantine Chains, not easily but with the battle trained instincts of a veteran shinobi. " **If you were in the first test with us, then you know my fellow Uzumaki from Kumo, also has her own Adamantine Chains, and Kabuto-san mentioned the distinction of a female version, as opposed to my male chains, correct,** " Orochimaru said nothing, as he was concentrating on preventing himself from being wounded, but he was listening? " **There are subtle differences between the male chains, as opposed to female chains. The Adamantine Chains of an Uzumaki woman, have both ends attached to the woman, they are not as versatile as a male's, nor are they as hard as mine, they cannot change shape like mine, until the Ritual of the Breaking, which takes place just before the consummation of the marriage. Once her chains are broken, they become like mine,** " Naruto explained to him, as he took a swipe of Orochimaru with his Chains.

Naruto was coming at Orochimaru with everything he had, all twelve of Narutos chains were out, and they were not cutting into Orochimaru's blade at all, _it appears as if I've found the fourth object in the world my Chains cannot harm, it's time to bring out my Father's blade. Let's end this_ , he said to himself, he could feel the girls getting closer and they were moving very fast! Naruto let one of his Chains give him a quick slice on his thumb, before landing in the middle of the tree stump, he retracted his Chains, before running through some hand signs, " **Summoning Technique: Nentōken,** " before opening his hand and slamming it on the ground, out of a darkness which made this night, seem brilliant by comparison, rising hilt first from the Earth, came the Namikaze blade. " **Orochimaru-san** ," Naruto said, solemnly as his blade came into his hand, " **Have I been sufficient entertainment for you tonight?** "

Orochimaru was breathing hard, he has not had this good a fight in years, and for all his nefarious motives, one thing he did not do was welch on a deal, that was _his_ nindō, and thus he nodded his head, "why yes, I am suitably entertained, thank you, Naruto-kun, you have been a most excellent host."

Naruto breathed a sigh, " **Good,** " he spoke up, " **now I'll fulfill the rest of the bargain,** " he raised his blade, and drew a kunai from his belt. " **These kunai are different from normal kunai, they used to be attached to my Chains,** " that brought a surprised look into Orochimaru's eyes, " **yes, the ends of my Chains are detachable, they must be shaped as I like before coming away from my Chains, because once detached they remain in this shape, forever.** " Naruto held up his kunai, to show the Sage that there was a seal mark engraved on the hilt, and for the first time Orochimaru's eyes bugged out of his head, " **I'm surprised you haven't asked yourself, why I haven't used any of my own chakra, this entire fight, except to send my teammates away of course, I have used my chains almost this entire battle, and as you no doubt know, that orange chakra you saw, was the Kyūbi's yoki?** "

If Orochimaru was astonished by the markings on the kunai, he was outright flabbergasted at his own lapse in critical thinking, Naruto released Kurama's chakra, but continued his rhetorical reasoning in his normal voice, "You've probably been too preoccupied with wondering, if they're so powerful, then why don't I use them all the time," he assumed and Orochimaru did not even have to nod, to confirm Naruto's question, "but then to answer your question with another, if they were so great, why aren't there more Uzumaki in the world, why were they massacred, as far as I know, there are only three Uzumaki alive today. Me, Karin, and my fiancée," Naruto said while he threw underhanded the kunai straight up into the air, "the answer is that when I deploy my Chains, all chakra usage within me is shut down. When that happens, I can't even do this." Naruto started a series of hand signs, almost faster than the Sanin could follow, at first, they were for a familiar jutsu, one known only to a few people, and invented by his own sensei, those hand signs were: Ox - Dog - Dragon - Rat - Dog - Boar - Snake - Tiger - then four more were added to the end of that: Snake - Rat - Boar – Hare; then Naruto bellowed, "Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu: ame no yō ni ochimasu (Kunai shadow clone technique: Fall like rain)," the kunai Naruto threw into the sky was struck by his chakra, and instantly the kunai turned itself and began multiplying like rabbits, as they plunged blade first toward the ground.

Naruto did not wait for the kunai, to reach the ground, with a single Bird seal, "Hiraishin no Jutsu," he whispered, and he was gone, because of Naruto's color-shifting longcoat, there was no flash, yellow, or otherwise. If it was during the day, all that would be seen of Naruto would be his shadow as he moved, but it was at night, therefore the only indication of activity was the whisper of Naruto's blade as it bit into flesh. Orochimaru's blood flew in spurts, and splatters, all over the stump of the tree, Naruto toppled earlier. Orochimaru fell to the ground, clutching several wounds, but he could not staunch the blood, before Orochimaru could even think of trying to welch on his bargain, Naruto's Chains lashed out latching themselves manacle-like on the shinobi's wrists and ankles. "That's so you can't even think of slithering away before the bargain was fulfilled," Naruto told him, "it's also, so I can complete my side of the bargain, Orochimaru-san." Orochimaru's sword had fallen to the forest floor as he himself nearly fainted, he kept his head bowed, "in case you're wondering, the reason you can't use your chakra right now, is because of the chains I've clapped you in," Orochimaru looked up in surprise, "that's right," Naruto answered his haunted eyes, "using my chains doesn't just stop my chakra flow, if I capture another ninja within them, they can't use their chakra anymore than I can. That's also one of the differences between Male and Female Chains, a trade-off if you will," Naruto explained, "the Uzumaki men, have one of the strongest substances known to man, at our beck and call 24/7/365, but whenever we use that substance it turns off our ability to use Chakra. That's not the case with Uzumaki women, their Chains are only said to be fractionally softer than a man's Chains, but the trade-off is they can use their Chakra even when employing their chains."

Orochimaru just bowed his head in defeat, "very well, Naruto-san," he conceded, then doubling over he puked up the Yin scroll, "that is yours as fulfillment of our part of the bargain, for entertaining me," he suddenly sounded like an old man, then nodding to the blade on the deck, "the Kusanagi no tsurugi is yours, you have won it from me, fair and square," Naruto removed his scabbard and harness from the seal on his pouch and with the aid of a clone settled it on his back along his spine.

Naruto walked over to the silver blade, it was lying flat on the ground. Naruto drove the Namikaze blade into the wood of the stump, then knelt down into seiza position, and cradling him like a child, lifted the sword off of the wood. Then standing, he retrieved the Namikaze sword from the wood he stabbed. He brought them together, and it was like a harmony was achieved, because in tandem he raised his blades and slid them home in his scabbard, and it was like the two swords became one within the scabbard. A peace came over Naruto, he was almost complete, there were for sure more obstacles to get over, but now it felt more of like a march than a marathon.

All the while, Orochimaru watched Naruto while still manacled, wondering what his fate would be, now that he was captured? Naruto looked over at the defeated and remembered a maxim, he read one time in the Uzumaki temple, it said, 'Only the strong may be merciful, for it is through victory only, that mercy may be given at the victor's discretion.' Kushina and Minato warned him to be careful, because Orochimaru was as wily as the snakes he represented, Naruto understood, and approached the beaten man, "there is one other function of my Chains, I forgot to inform you about, you may not have noticed when I dispelled your snake summons, because it was over too quickly. I call it, chakra siphoning, and it works like this," Naruto released a Chain as thick as his thumb, which punctured Orochimaru's body in a non-lethal area, and it began, he felt the evil man's chakra flowing into him, replenishing what he used for the two ninjutsu he performed, which was not much, all too soon he was full to his brim, he could not handle anymore, and Orochimaru was still awake if somewhat weakened, "I can use any living creature like a chakra refresher station," Naruto explained, then both girls arrived to see Orochimaru kneeling in front of Naruto.

"Naruto," they screamed together, and they ran over to hug their teammate, glad he was alright, "you beat Orochimaru before we could get back here, no fair," Sakura said folding her arms over her chest.

Hinata looked at him with her Byakugan, "you're using your chakra vampire trick on him, aren't you?"

Naruto just grinned, "yeah, but I can't handle anymore, you girls need a fill-up?"

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged, "sure, I used half my chakra getting back here," then looking at Sakura added, "and so did Sakura-chan." Sakura only nodded.

Turning back to Orochimaru he finished explaining his Chains as he siphoned more chakra, "if I am full, I can give my teammates some chakra too, like this," he released another two Chains and formed the ends into a funnel which they sucked onto, like drinking from a canteen, they were finally full by the time Orochimaru fell unconscious. Which is when he stopped, then turning to his teammates with a triumphant grin, and said with a wave of relief, "girls do you know what this means?" They shook their heads, "it means if we make it through to the Finals, there's no way they can keep us from becoming Chunin!"

 **Disharmonic in the Woods**

 _Moving to the Tower: 23:00_

It was getting close to midnight, when Crimson Anaconda could be found walking along the Forest floor, letting Naruto rest after his titanic battle with one of Konoha's most notorious Missing-nin, Orochimaru. After the fight with Orochimaru, Naruto placed a Suspended Animation Seal on the Snake Sage and stored him, within a Storage Scroll. The Storage Scroll was now residing inside Naruto's pocket dimension, it was an experiment to see if it were possible to do so. It worked going in, the jury was still out on what would happen, when Naruto brought their prisoner out. Naruto's mind was on more pressing matters at the moment, namely trying to convince the kunoichi on his team, that when he sent them so far away, it was an accident, and not a snub. He was trying to convince himself of that as well, even he was not so sure of his motives. "You mean, you ended up at the tower after the substitution," he asked as they walked through the forest, "Kami-sama, I'm sorry, I knew I was sending you far away from me, but that was in keeping with the plan. Me, to keep him busy, while you two tried to flank him," Naruto reminded them, he was scratching the back of his head. When he had told them, he was going to fight Orochimaru alone the day before, they came very close to disowning him. It was one of his biggest fears, that one or more of his precious jewels would forsake him, so when faced with that possibility he quickly ended the train of thought to protect them. Which was what he was trying to convince himself of in his own mind, but maybe he did not end the train of thought he was on yesterday but suppressed it. "I really am sorry, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan," he decided to confess, lowering his head, "I may have subconsciously sent you as far away as I could. I know how strong you are, and there were several scenarios that probably would have ended the fight sooner, if you'd been there to help. My actions are inexcusable, but…" he stopped, when he felt two pairs of arms hugging him.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said softly, then softly smacked him on the back of the head, then said, "there I forgive you, nothing more needs to be said on the matter." Then after a quick peck on the cheek, stepped away from her adopted brother.

Hinata took longer, "Yugao-chan and Anko-san are two lucky women, who have a man who's reflex is to protect them, we kunoichi pride ourselves on being tough, but we're still women and when a man we care about wants to protect us, it flatters us, really." Hinata smiled warmly, "thank you," she said, then added her own rebuke to the back of his head, "you're my brother and I love you, now let's get going to the tower, I need a bath," she said holding up a finger, "a hot meal," she said holding up two fingers, "and I need my Saskūn," but instead of holding up a third finger, she whipped around flinging three kunai, and three shuriken directly at three shadows, she sensed in the bushes.

The kunai were easily dodged, but Hinata added lightning chakra to her shuriken, allowing her to alter its course, somewhat, and her shuriken grazed the cheek of someone. "Ow," came the voice of a heavily offended person, who rose out of the bushes, with a cut on his cheek and a highly offended look to his face. It was Zaku of the Hidden Sound Village, and his eyes spoke of murder. Crimson Anaconda merely looked on with curiosity, after Orochimaru, what did one genin think he could do against them, but their sensei has often told them that even powerful ninja can still be killed by a mere bandit, so they did not let down their guard.

Since they had chosen to walk, they were in their full combat gear, not that it was much different for the kunoichi, but for Naruto that meant wearing the rest of his swords. Akai Shi on his left hip, and Anjin peaking out over his left shoulder, perpendicular to what Naruto has dubbed, Heikōen (平衡縁, Balanced Edge), his tsurugi blades, which fell parallel to his spine. "Well," Naruto smiled, "if it isn't the pride of the Sound Village," he quipped while raising an eyebrow, he was not looking forward to a fight, while he may have re-energized his chakra after his fight with Orochimaru, which would prevent chakra exhaustion, it would not stop other types of exhaustion, "still over-reacting to little things, like the honest truth?"

"We're not here, just for your scroll," Dosu told them, "we were given a mission by our Otokage," if Orochimaru were awake he would have sneezed, but nobody present, knew that, "we're here to kill Team Seven of Konoha."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "well Team Seven of Konoha is not here, all you get with us is Team Crimson Anaconda," she informed them, "what was to be your proof of success?"

"We were to bring the eyes of the members back to our sensei," Kin told her, "I guess your eyes, and his, Akumagan," she said pointing to Naruto, "were what they really wanted, but hey, a mission's a mission."

Sakura sighed, "I agree a mission is a mission," she admitted, "tell us, which scroll do you have, you know ours is body, so at least there will be something for everybody when this is over?"

Zaku just grinned, "that's what makes this whole thing, all the sweeter," he chuckled, "you see even if it wasn't our mission to kill you, we would be after you anyway," he said, head-pointing to Dosu, holding up the mind scroll, "so either way we would benefit."

Naruto huffed, "I'm too tired to fight, so would you be content fighting my shadow," he asked, as a shadow clone shimmered into existence? "No Path powers, just straight-up ninja fighting, if that's all you need please," Naruto asked his clone, who nodded?

"Yes, Boss," C-Naruto grinned.

"You're sending a clone to fight us," Zaku raged, "after I get through your illusion, I'm going to take my time with you, bastard?! How dare you insult us like this," Zaku shouted, before stepping forward and jumping high into the air! The rest of his Team followed closely on his heels, jumping after him.

"LEAF HURRICANE," came a new voice, followed by a green blur, jumping in to kick, first Dosu, Zaku, then Kin, forcing them to retreat, "the insult was well justified, if you do not even realize that his clone, is not an illusion!" Standing in front of them, in a straight posture, right arm slightly extended, left arm folded behind him in a fist, "Naruto's clone is real, even I can see that," it was Rock Lee standing in what Naruto's parents called a Goken stance!

"Who are you," Dosu asked, in mild irritation?

"I am the handsome blue beast of Hidden Leaf Village," he introduced himself, "my name is Rock Lee!"

C-Naruto was standing close to the Team 9 genin, and just grinned, "What are you doin' here, Lee-san, not that we don't appreciate the helping hand, but we had it covered?"

Rock looked at C-Naruto, then over at Sakura, who was glaring at him with a twitch of her eyebrow, "I heard they have a mind scroll as I was listening in," he answered, then added, "we have a body scroll, and we need it to accomplish this mission."

C-Naruto grinned, "good, because I've already stolen a fight from my teammates tonight, and I was lucky to be forgiven," then looking over at the kunoichi, "something tells me they won't be so forgiving twice!" C-Naruto shuddered at what his imagination showed him, "stick to your guy, whatever you do stick to your guy!"

Rock, who also shared a team with a kunoichi understood, and even he shook a little at kunoichi retribution, "I will be guided by thee, oh wise man." Lee, returned to his Goken stance, to stand next to the kunoichi who looked at him suspiciously, "you know my name, now may I have yours," he head pointed to the Sound ninja?

"Kinuta Dosu," the mummy-man answered.

"Tsuchi Kin," the kunoichi smiled, but it was not a pretty smile.

"Abumi Zaku," the pretty boy answered.

There was silence, as they waited for someone to make the first move, Lee was facing Dosu, Sakura versus Kin, and Hinata against Abumi. "What are you doing here, Caterpillar Brow," Sakura asked? C-Naruto had retired from the field and the real kunai was sitting back watching, his Rinnegan blazing so he could record what happened here. He had signaled for his clone to do the same from his perspective.

"I will always appear… anytime you are in trouble, Sakura-chan," Lee answered, "it was merely a stroke of fortune, I happened to overhear what type of scroll the Sound ninja had, or I would have remained out of it, but that is the focus of this quest, and thus I must lend Youthful effort into acquiring that which we need. Fore, if it is not done thusly, then I would have no right to receive this scroll."

"At the moment," Sakura reminded him, "I'm your enemy."

"As I said once before, Sakura-chan," Lee reminded her, "I will protect you until the day I die, besides, you may be my enemy for the test, but they are my opponents in this battle."

"I guess I'll take care of you first," Dosu snarled as he dashed forward, and Naruto felt the vibrations from Dosu's arm tickle his whisker marks, "you're pretty good in taijutsu… I get to have some fun!"

Dosu charged at Rock, but Rock obviously remembered the testing room early this morning, and while he could not feel it like Naruto, he knew he would not fare too well if he tried dodging it, therefore… Rock knelt and punched his arm into the ground, and pulled up the root of the tree, which absorbed the sound waves, nullifying Dosu's attack. Then Lee just disappeared to everyone but Naruto, who with his Rinnegan caught all of Lee's movements, his jump and ricocheted off several trees to build up his momentum which made him faster, and faster and put him into position behind Dosu. Where Rock grabbed the Oto-genin, wrapping his arms and legs around Dosu's arms and legs, then somehow furled the bandages from around his arms, which was enough to wrap Dosu up, before he knew what was happening, it was tight enough to prevent his arm from vibrating, then Lee yelled, "HIDDEN LEAF HURRICANE!" Lee had effectively attached himself to Dosu, and together began to spin, up through the air before inverting and corkscrewing head first into the ground, "Lee, don't do it," came a voice, but he was too preoccupied with his maneuver to listen, and the ground came at him, faster than he thought possible, and his lights went out.

Eventually, he felt his eyes open and a vision of heaven greeted him, it had pink-hair cut in a bob-style, short but styled to give it definition. The green-eyes that awaited him, glowed with concern and uncertainty, and to him they were the most beautiful objects he had ever seen, and the lips he wanted to kiss were so tantalizingly close to him. So, he went for it, this was the after-life, right? Lee lurched up to capture her lips, which made her widen her eyes in surprise, but she did not stop the kiss. He fell back with a happy smile ready to meet his maker, "baka, if you think kissing me is going to make me change my mind about how you ask me out, then you are surely mistaken."

Lee's eyes flew open, "you mean, I was not having a heavenly experience," he shouted? Rock sat up and looked around, he found Dosu a few yards away from him, his head was caved in and it had been driven down to be about even with his clavicle. Enough for Lee to conclude that Dosu's spinal column had been driven into his brain. Looking around he found the kunoichi Kin, with her eyes wide, and her throat ripped out, courtesy of his love interest, he assumed. The only member of the Sound ninja still alive was the other boy, Zaku Abumi, "why has he not been dispatched," Lee asked nodding toward Zaku?

Sakura shook her head but keeping her hand on Rock's chest, looked over to Zaku, "Naruto wants to teach him to value life, so after Hinata shut down his nervous system, he asked her to return only his breathing and circulatory systems to working order, and to re-engage his awareness, so he knows what's going on," Sakura explained, "we're going to leave him here, out of respect for the Forest."

Lee was not too upset over the Fate of Zaku, he had heard his comments, yesterday morning about no fatal force, a true shinobi, unless specifically called for an assassination, tries to fulfill his missions with as little loss of life as possible. Guy-sensei has repeatedly told them stories of the Third Great Ninja War, and how he spared enemies, because his orders did not include killing them, and he did not notice any difference in the length of the war, just on the basis of the few he spared. "A fitting lesson," Lee concluded, "one hopes he learns it in his next life, if not this one."

"Well said, Lee-san," Naruto said as he approached him with the mind scroll, "this is yours for your aid, I hope we meet in the Finals, I would love to test myself against you." He handed the scroll to his fellow Leaf shinobi, "that was a risky maneuver, Lee-san, the Uzumaki Hidden Eddy technique, without any attempt at substitution, you're lucky Sakura-chan was here to help you or you'd be as dead as Dosu over there."

"Thank you, Naruto-san," Lee replied accepting the scroll. Naruto walked away to speak with Hinata. Lee stood up a little dizzily, but seemed to be fine a second later, Sakura had stood with him not letting go of her contact, "Sakura-chan, I must be getting back to my team," she nodded then clutching his shirt tighter, she pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Sakura's eyes were wide as if surprised by her own actions, "be careful, okay, I really want to see you in the Finals," and said quickly, "don't do anything stupid, I want that date? Remember, you don't have to win to get the date, okay, just do your best and we'll go out alright," she asked, not sure how to end things, then just decided to walk away and rejoin her team, she was blushing and daring Naruto to say one word?

Lee took off with an extra spring in his movements, but back on the battlefield, Crimson Anaconda stood around, when all of a sudden Naruto decided to open his big mouth, "Sakura and Rock, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N," then the sound of a fist connecting with a jaw was heard.

"Naruto-baka," came and irate kunoichi's voice!

 **The Prisoner-of-War**

 _Inside the Tower: 23:55_

This had been the longest day since Mikoto took office. It was not like she had never prepared herself if someday, someone was just a little bit faster than Itachi, or would outwit Sasuke with their greater experience, or if someone were just a little bit more powerful than Naruto. In her mind, she had prepared herself for the day, when one of her sons would not be walking through the gates of Konoha, with a sense of triumph for an accomplished mission, or even the dejection of a failed one. When she became Hokage, Itachi was already a member of her ninja forces, and she had even mentally prepared herself for the actions that might send one of her children on a suicide mission, one with very little, if any chance for success, not to mention the likelihood of the ninja losing their life. With all of these mental preparations, the one place she forgot to prepare for this eventuality, was her heart.

Mikoto, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Anko, Itachi, Kurenai and Shisui, and Maito Guy, along with eight members of her guard detail, which included Neko, every inch, the hardened ANBU, she would always be, moved into the forest tower in early evening. They had watched the same scene as Sakura and Hinata, and knew nothing of the outcome, she assumed the worst.

Mikoto had retired to quarters set aside for her, the tower was large enough to house a sizable garrison of ninja. She tried to sleep, knowing there was nothing she could do to speed up time and learn the Fate of her non-biological son. Sleep was fruitless, after the excitement of the battle, everything went quiet, and only the occasional fight could be heard in the darkness. Mikoto awakened some time ago, after a nightmare where Kushina waited for her in the after-life only to kill her again, and again for failing their son. Mikoto awoke, and silently left the bed, she now stood, gazing out the window of her quarters into the forest beyond. She turned to get back in bed, and began fluffing the pillow, as her hands began to tremble, which travelled from her hands out to the rest of her being, and without warning, she buried her face in the pillow as body-wracking sobs, contorted her form. She wished Fugaku were here, though she doubted even his strong presence would have been much help at the moment, but he was escorting Sasuke to the Hinokuni Police Academy, located in Kaen. National law required all police forces to send their recruits there, even Konoha Police Recruits.

There was a knock on her door, and as quickly as her grief arrived, she pushed it away, as she was taught during her _own_ ANBU days, she sniffled, then placed a genjutsu over her face, to disguise her grief riddled appearance, "yes," she called?

"Hokage-sama," came the voice of an ANBU, "there is someone who wishes to speak with you, waiting outside your office."

Mikoto deflated, "very well, tell them I'll be there shortly!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU returned.

After freshening up, Mikoto walked to her office, which was down an interior hallway from her quarters. Mikoto keyed her intercom, "send them in, Iruka-san!"

The door opened wide, and she forgot about her grief in an instant, and a beautiful smile graced her features, "Good morning, Okasan," Naruto's voice said, "Crimson Anaconda have a gift for you, we think you're gonna love it."

"I already do, musuko-kun," Mikoto told him with a soft, motherly voice, "I already love it."

When Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, walked into the forest tower office of the Hokage, accompanied by his kunoichi teammates, it took every fiber of Yugao's being to refrain from teleporting to his side, and see if she could suck the lungs out of his body, through his mouth. Then she rebuked herself for doubting him, as if she needed anymore proof of how powerful he was, even without Kurama within him. He entered Mikoto's office with a smile, then scanning the office, his eyes fell on her hiding spot, and he winked at her. Then turning to Mikoto, "I have a prisoner for you, Hokage-sama," he stated formally, "and would like him to be considered a prisoner-of-war, since I know the true purpose of the Chunin Exams," he said, tapping his temple.

Godaime was curious, she did not see anybody else with the Team, "where is your prisoner, genin Uzumaki-Namikaze," she asked, "all I see is you, and your teammates?"

"First, are there any Chakra Blockers in the tower," Naruto asked, "I want to have a means to permanently keep him from escaping, because he's a slick bastard?" Mikoto nodded and signaled Hare to come forth, he was holding the same machine, Naruto was intimately familiar with from his time as Doto's prisoner. Naruto released a Chain which was about the size of his palm, which had a Storage Scroll in its grasp, Naruto grabbed it and began to unroll it. Then retracting his Chains, he laid the scroll on the floor, and finished unrolling it, which turned out to be the size of a person, with a minor expenditure of Chakra, and a puff of smoke Orochimaru's form appeared on the floor, and everybody in the room gasped. Naruto looked up with a smile, "Let's talk promotion, Godmother," he began, "for me and every member of Crimson Anaconda."


	20. Chunin Exams: Preliminaries, Part 1

**Chains of the Maelstrom**

Chunin Exams: Preliminaries

 **Promotion Granted, Except…**

 _Forest Tower: Dawn_

Crimson Anaconda stood on a balcony of the forest tower, watching as dawn broke over Training Ground 44. They wondered, which of the teams they met prior to the first test, would make it to this tower. It boggled their mind that just yesterday they were genin, but with the defeat and capture of Orochimaru, they were given the rank of chunin. There was just something they had to do before they could be officially promoted.

 _Flashback: Half-past midnight_

The smoke had just cleared around the form of Orochimaru, and Mikoto's eyes couldn't get any bigger, they bugged out of her head at the ramifications of this turn of events. She wasn't the only person surprised by the fact that a team of genin, not only defeated one of the Legendary Sanin, but also managed to capture him. It was a feat, she herself might've had trouble with, and she was considered one of the strongest ninja, if not, **the** strongest kunoichi in the World, she was often held up by other female ninja, regardless of loyalties, as an example of a powerful kunoichi. The only question she could muster in her astonishment was, "How?"

Naruto sighed, "it was a combination of luck and ignorance," he admitted, "luck on our part, and ignorance on the Sanin's part," he elaborated. "Orochimaru came upon us as we dispatched a team of Rain ninja, and seemed to be curious about my Chains," Naruto began explaining to his Hokage, "I sent the kunoichi away via substitution, to get them out of the way of what I have dubbed my vacuum-substitution. That's where, because of my whisker-sense, I am able to latch onto the very air, and moved a volume equal to my own mass of atmosphere to my current location, while I move to the location, I took it from. For half a nanosecond, I literally tear a hole into the atmosphere where I was located, and as we learned in science at the Academy, nature abhors a vacuum, and will seek to fill the vacuum with the closest object it can find. I only use it around confirmed enemies, because the results of the vacuum substitution when used on an animal, are horrendous."

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, I've read reports of the time you used it near a bandit-leader," she remembered, "if memory serves, the remains of that man could've filled a bucket after literally being crushed by the atmosphere's weight."

"That's correct, Hokage-sama," Naruto confirmed her memory, "anyway, Orochimaru in this instance was able to substitute with one of his mud-clones, after that, I used my Chains to fight him mostly. As we fought, I told him all about the Uzumaki Adamantine Chains, I guess his curiosity of them was enough to distract him from the fight. Hokage-sama, do I have permission to draw a weapon in your presence," Naruto asked, then smiled when she nodded her head, if he were to draw weapons in Hokage's presence without permission, then even Yugao would have been honor-bound to kill him? "We made a deal for his Yin scroll, if I could _entertain_ him," Sakura held up both of the scrolls necessary for entrance to the tower, even as Naruto reached back and drew his new Yō blade, "then Orochimaru, drew his Kusanagi sword, and it was like destiny was knocking on my door. As you know Hokage-sama, I have been looking for a blade to compliment my Father's sword, whose true name is Nentōken, the Formless, aka In-ken," the white sword of Orochimaru, came into view, it seemed to be almost glowing, as if light was coming from the blade itself, "well, this sword is the companion to that blade, they were once a set but sometime before the Namikazes came to Konoha they were separated. The blade he perverted, as Kusanagi no tsurugi is really called, Hikarinotsurugi, the Blade of Light, aka Yō-ken, now brought together, the In'yōken have been reformed."

Naruto brandishes his new blade before her, and all who have had descriptions of Orochimaru's blade, confirmed that this, was indeed the former Kusanagi no tsurugi. Mikoto nodded, "please, continue your report, Naruto-kun," she ordered gently.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto replied, while returning Hikari to the scabbard with its brother, "anyway, I upped the stakes at this point to include Yō-ken, if I won, this was when I decided to get help from my partner," he said, pressing his hand to his belly. "I used Kyūbi's power to help me gain the advantage, but she only aided me in overwhelming the Snake Sage." Naruto continued patting his stomach, "I used a variation of Jiji's technique, and my special kunai to defeat him," Naruto said with a wink, only Viper Team and later, Crimson Anaconda, and of course, Mikoto and Yugao knew, he had resurrected the Flying Thunder God technique, no one else was supposed to know about it, yet. "After that, as he was licking his wounds, I put my Chains around his wrists and ankles, which effectively cut-off his chakra, about that time the rest of my team arrived and helped me imprison Orochimaru. I siphoned his chakra to bring him to near death chakra-exhaustion, that knocked him out and allowed me to place my patented Suspended Animation Seals on him, then we put him in a storage scroll for easy transport. I took him into my pocket-dimension where my Chains rest, when not in use, it was mostly an experiment, to see if I could without damaging the person inside."

They looked at the prone form of the missing-nin, still under the Suspended Animation Seals (SAS), which are a time-space fuinjutsu, based on the preservation seals Naruto used on the food items in his house. They have been used frequently by Team Seven, when transporting prisoners who were wanted for questioning, not immediate execution. Suspended Animation Seals shunted the wearer out of the time-stream, when that happened nothing could hurt them, they were pretty much invulnerable, though they were also unable to move, and they had no idea when they came back into the timeline that time has passed here. Naruto wondered how Orochimaru would react, because not only would he have been outside of time's grasp but was effectively held, in an entirely different spatial plane, while in his pocket dimension. Of course, the sealing scroll could've protected him, sealing scrolls were worlds unto themselves, so Orochimaru was in a world, within a world, within a world, and outside of time's grasp.

The Godaime was nodding her head as she listened, then asked a question, "what did you offer," her eyes narrowed?

Naruto sweat dropped, "say again, Hokage-sama," he asked while scratching his head?

"What, did, you, offer," Mikoto enunciated each word, "if you'd lost to him? What would you have given him, the stakes had to have been even for the Sanin to give up his sword," she asked with intensity, her eyes dangerous?

"He… he wanted me to defect, and serve him," Naruto told her, "he said if I served him, I would have to leave Konoha for good, even my precious people," he answered clearly. "That was only if I managed not to even touch him," Naruto clarified, "and since my Chain's abilities aren't very secret, most people in Konoha know some of what they can do, I gave him a full description of their capabilities, for consideration."

"Naruto-baka," came from all the visible people present, and Naruto, dreaded going home to face his girlfriends' wrath!

Naruto felt the entire room look at him, and he felt like a bug, under a hot light of scrutiny, "Orochimaru set those stakes, I did not offer myself, I swear," which only alleviated some of the ire directed toward him!

"Naruto-san, would you please remove the Suspended Animation Seals," Hare asked, "so I may place the Chakra-Blocker upon him?"

Naruto looked over at him, then smiled, glad to be out from under the scrutiny of his precious people, "of course, U-san," Naruto leaned over Orochimaru and using a small amount of chakra, unwove the Suspended Animation Seals, they had to be done together or none of them would unlock. As soon as possible, the Seals were removed, and instantly Orochimaru returned to this time stream, but since he was placed under the SAS, almost as soon as he fell unconscious, he hadn't had time to recover sufficient chakra to awaken. Hare moved over to the prone body and leaning down, placed the device that was a gift from Harunokuni, over Orochimaru's lower belly. The Chakra Blocker opened, and several leads wiggled their way to the primary tenketsu, then it attached itself to the Sanin. This was a newer model than the one used on Naruto, by Doto and his ninja, which was a prototype, this one didn't cause pain as it was attached, nor did it inhibit chakra recovery, it was powered by chakra, so it was designed to allow for chakra recovery, the wearer just couldn't use their chakra.

Then just as the Chakra Blocker was in place, there was a buzz on the Hokage's intercom. "Yes," the Hokage asked?

"Hokage-sama, Mitarashi Anko and Ūchiha Kurenai have arrived and would like to confer with their students," Iruka reported.

"Just a moment," Mikoto ordered, as she let go of the button, before looking up, "Neko, front and center," she ordered crisply, and the ANBU who was also Naruto's fiancée moved as if appearing from nowhere. Neko saluted and waited, "Neko, you may remove your mask and be seen as Yugao for the moment."

Yugao, was standing in front of Mikoto, with Naruto behind her. She knew he'd followed her movement from her spot to this position, he had surreptitiously moved so he was behind her, when her movement stopped. It was something a good shinobi boyfriend would do, anticipate his kunoichi girlfriend's movements and maneuver accordingly, so he was in the perfect position to watch her back, Yugao had a silent smile as she faced her Commander-in-Chief, _Naruto is almost the perfect boyfriend, and I'm sure he'll make a wonderful husband for me and Anko-koi._ "Hai, Hokage-sama," she asked?

"You've known Mitarashi-san, longer than anybody here," Mikoto began, "what will be her first reaction, when she sees her former sensei, right in front of her?"

Yugao's mouth fell open at the ramifications of her leader's question, but she knew what her best friend and girlfriend would do, "it'll be a visceral reaction, Hokage-sama, her first reaction will be to kill him. It'll be an almost uncontrollable impulse," Yugao replied, "her hatred of Orochimaru is at an instinctual level."

"Can anything be used to distract her," Mikoto asked her bodyguard?

Yugao seemed to freeze as if in thought, something did occur to her, but she didn't know if she should voice it, "maybe, but I'm not sure what would do the trick."

This time Ūchiha Mikoto grinned devilishly, "how about announcing Naruto's promotion to her, that way, the three of you may begin dating openly," which caused both pairs of eyes to widen? "This is my Village, and I'm still a first-rate kunoichi, and I wasn't only known for my katonjutsu when I was active." The Hokage turned her gaze on the two genin kunoichi of Crimson Anaconda, "I'm awarding promotions to the entire team, as Naruto stated, you're a team and regardless of who did the capturing you should be awarded together." She keyed her intercom, "Iruka-san, please show in the sensei for Crimson Anaconda," she ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," came the voice of the school teacher!

A second later, the door opened and the two jonin came rushing in, they looked and saw their kids, hale and hearty, before Kurenai and Anko ran over to give Hinata and Sakura a hug, respectively. "Oh, I'm so glad you two are okay," Kurenai gushed, for once forgetting her stoicism, she hugged her student, whom she always considered a little sister, "when we heard Naruto got it into his head to fight Orochimaru by himself, if it should come down to a fight, we thought the worst." Then realizing she was in a room with her Commander-in-Chief, she straightened up and after clearing her throat, spoke in her normal even tone of voice, said, "I'm glad it never came down to…" she turned her head to survey the room and her eyes widened, then she raised her hand in the ram seal, and said casually, "Kai." Nothing happened, she did it again, "Kai… Kai… Kai!"

Anko was saying similar things to Sakura, as she gave her fellow kunoichi a once over, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan," she asked her student, "when I heard the former Snake Sage of Konoha was here, I wanted to come get you right away, but the rules of the Chunin Exams wouldn't let me. They said, they had to pretend you were too far behind enemy lines to rescue you, and let me make dead, my former Master," Anko growled.

Naruto was puzzled, did he have his coat buttoned all the way up or something, why were they ignoring him? Kurenai had at least seen Orochimaru on the floor, knocked the Hell out, which was why she was Kai-ing all over the place, thinking she was in a genjutsu, but it's like she couldn't see him or something, and he was at least in Line Of Sight, with Orochimaru. What was the matter with them? _"Honey, its just likely, that they never expected to see this sort of thing, the human psyche is delicate, and sometimes our minds refuse to perceive the data that our senses collect,"_ Kushina explained. _"Give their minds a chance to catch up with them, okay,"_ Kushina begged? Naruto nodded sadly, _even Anko thought I would die if I faced her former sensei?_

Kushina may have cautioned Naruto to be patient, apparently that wasn't what Yugao's head was telling her, "Did you addle-brained doxies forget the last member of Crimson Anaconda?"

They both snapped their head toward the other kunoichi, then their eyes found the only male member of the Team they had formed yesterday. Kurenai and Anko both widened their eyes when they realized, they hadn't even seen him, standing there in the middle of the room. Kurenai had at least seen Orochimaru lying on the floor behind the genin, but the minute she saw the Sanin, her mind went into panic mode, and she thought she'd been placed in a genjutsu. She saw, only the danger to herself, and her passenger, that was why her emotions were all over the place. She chided herself, _it was probably him doing the heavy-lifting that allowed them to… capture Orochimaru?_

Anko's eyes were wide, not just with shock that her former sensei was unconscious on the floor, but there was fear there, fear that she may have ruined the greatest thing that ever happened to her. "Naruto-koi," she whispered under her breath, she walked over to him with small steps at first, but she reached him with one last stride, "I'm so sorry, Naruto," she could see the hurt in his eyes, she had caused that. The man she loved with every fiber of her being, and she'd hurt him, just by not believing in him, which was the only thing he'd ever asked of his precious jewels. He didn't want ass-kissers, or yes-nin, all he'd ever asked of them especially his girlfriends, was to have faith in him. That phrase he sometimes said, when he was excited, 'believe it,' was more than just a nervous tic, it was his plea to those he loved to believe in him. Anko just bowed her head, she didn't know, what she could say or do to repair this damage, but she'd do it just for him to forgive her lack of faith.

Then they felt another hand grasp theirs, they looked up to see their girlfriend and fiancée, looking at them with soulful eyes. "Naruto, please forgive her this one time," Yugao pleaded, "she wasn't the only one to entertain doubts about the outcome of this confrontation," the purple-haired woman said to her most precious people, "I had them too," she said and Naruto jerked his head up, "you have to understand, darling," she pleaded, "we've seen the results of Orochimaru's predations before, and you know how that beast treated her, she told you, remember?" Naruto lowered his head, and nodded while staring at the floor, "and can you understand why we doubted, that you'd be any different than his other victims? You saw the Hokage's eyes when you revealed him to her, and she's one of the most powerful ninja on this continent," Yugao reminded him, "and in the past even she's expressed doubts about being able to take this worm alive. The only ninja we think might've taken him alive were your parents, if they worked together, and you did it pretty-much by yourself," Yugao reminded him, "so please, try to forgive us?"

"I can't really be mad at you for having doubts, Anko-koi," he told her before leaning closer to whisper in her ear, "when I had them too," he told her, then kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry, for acting like an ass," he whispered, as he took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips, which shocked her. He shook his head, and kept her hand firmly in his, "it's okay, Anko-chan, the Hokage knows about us already, and since she's granted us field promotions. By law, I am officially no longer your student," he reminded her, and her happy beaming smile made his heart flutter, "I love you, Anko-koi," then turning to his fiancée, "and I love you, Yugao-koi."

Their eyes spoke volumes, but before they could speak, the Hokage cleared her throat, "As I was saying," they were in front of her desk when she indicated for Kurenai and the other kunoichi to approach, "all of Crimson Anaconda will be rewarded, Orochimaru's bounty in the Book of Shinobi, reached 50-million ryo, between the five of you, that's 10-million ryo a piece. The three genin will get field promoted to Chunin, but you won't officially be Chunin until after the Finals of the Exams, in which you still have to participate. The Chunin Exams rules are sacrosanct, and even I cannot circumvent them, so you will have to fight in the Tournament…

Flashback: Kai; Sunrise

"… _and don't forget, the Chunins are also used as advertisement for ninja Villages, what better way to advertise one's strength than to have a genin team strong enough to capture an S-rank Missing-nin?"_

After their meeting, Yugao went back on duty, and several ANBU were called in, to carry the still out cold Orochimaru, according to medical ninja, he would be in a coma for several weeks, and until he woke up would be housed in a special wing of the Ūchiha compound's jail. It was where they kept prisoners in need of health treatments, and chakra exhaustion certainly qualified, Tsunade-itoko would be his primary caretaker. They did not know where their sensei went, but at the moment the new chunin were just content to marvel at their achievement. Naruto was brought out of his memories when he felt two kisses brush his cheeks, he turned to look at both girls, "what was that for," Naruto wondered?

"That was for helping us get promoted," Sakura answered her brother without blood, "you could've easily taken all of the credit for yourself. You had the right, after all, you defeated Orochimaru, we just ran from where you sent us," Sakura stated.

"You made Sasuke-kun's sacrifice for me, worth it for him," Hinata added, "I was just content to make it to the Finals and see what happened, but getting us promoted, it was more than I could've ever wished for, and I know Sasuke-kun will be really proud of us for getting this far on our first Chunin Exam."

Naruto smiled, "I love you girls, when I think of what it might be like to have sisters, you two are what comes to my mind." He put his arm around their shoulders, "you stand with me, fight with me, and keep my ego in check," the girls giggled at his statements, especially the last one. "I need people like you in my life to keep me grounded," Naruto started to yawn, "now that being said, if we face each other in the Finals, I will be kicking your asses, so you better get your game faces on when you face me," he eyed them fiercely.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and giggled wickedly, "That's why we chose to reward you now, so when we break your cute face, we won't have to feel guilty," Hinata explained to him with an evil grin.

"That's my sisters, playing make-believe, that is so cute," Naruto bantered, as he began walking back into the tower. "Well, I don't know about you kunoichi, but I'm gonna hunt up some grub, then find the best room available and crash like a meteor," he told them as he walked through the door.

 **Second day of the Second Exam**

After leaving the kunoichi on the balcony, it did not take long for him to find a commissary, which seemed to be a smorgasbord of groceries from all over the continent. There was rice from Gohannokuni, freshwater fish from Takinokuni, beef from Kusanokuni, fresh vegetables from Amenokuni, maize and potatoes from Kazenokuni; they were the only things that could grow with such little water; pork and bacon from Kaminarinokuni, and chicken breast and beans from right here in Hinokuni. Naruto got an idea, next to the commissary were several fully-stocked kitchens, with nearly everything one could need to prepare a good meal.

Naruto placed a Chikyu-oven (Dutch-oven) with a tablespoon of peanut-oil on a burner on medium heat, then cut up some pork sausage and chicken pieces before adding them to the pot. Then he added onions, bell-peppers, celery, and garlic, before adding diced tomato in remembrance of Sasuke, and seasoned the whole thing with red pepper, salt-n-pepper, and a pepper sauce to add some kick, W-sauce (because he can't pronounce the name) and other seasonings. Then he stirred in rice and chicken broth, then left a clone standing guard over the stove, while he hunted up a room. He showered and got in his sleep-wear, placing all of his gear within storage scrolls, then pulling them into his pocket dimension. He returned to his kitchen to find Crimson Anaconda, the Hokage, and her guard waiting at the counter, his clone was stirring the now boiling pot, and turning it down, before turning to his maker, "it just has to simmer, before it'll be ready to serve," the clone said, before shimmering out of existence, to Naruto's thanks. _If you can't be nice to yourself, then the world is already doomed_ , was his motto when dealing with his clones.

Naruto turned to the throng, who seemed to be salivating, and he grinned, "it's gotta simmer, luckily I made enough for all ten of you to have two bowls." Then looking at the Hokage and her ANBU detail, "that is if all of you will be joining us?"

Mikoto removed her hat and sat on one side of a round table, in the dining area, "ANBU, stand-down for meal break," she ordered! "I would be a tyrant if I didn't allow you to have some of Naruto's Jambalaya," then thinking, "you may stay for one bowl, then you may go get your relief, so they may have some and you are off duty until next rotation."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the four ANBU, which included Yugao, replied, the ANBU detail were on a twenty-four-hour rotation.

"It has been too long since I have had your cooking, Naruto," Mikoto stated, "and that's just too long."

Naruto laughed, "you know you are always welcome at my house, Godmother." He reminded her while moving around to pull out, Yugao's chair, she smiled, _he never stops trying to be an awesome fiancé_ , Yugao thought as she shared a look with Anko, who just smiled as she moved to a chair that would be next to Naruto's, when he was done with cooking this meal. He pulled his former sensei, now finally, no longer secret girlfriend's chair out for her, almost subconsciously.

"I know, but with the run-up to these Chunin Exams, along with everything else I have to do on a daily basis, I've been swamped," Mikoto replied with a haggard expression, "Sarutobi-san took as much of the burden from me as he could, but there are somethings the Hokage just has to do, to get events like this going, and running smooth."

"I don't envy your workload, but I think I may have a solution," Naruto suggested, tapping his head. Mikoto listened, he had a Hokage in his head after-all, "four-words, Mikoto-kasan," he said, holding up a finger for every word he spoke, "Tajuu-kage-bunshin-no jutsu."

Her eyes bugged out of her head, she dropped her head harshly onto the table, and banged her head three more times for good measure, then she spoke with her face still lying on the table, "so that's how that SOB father of yours, managed to keep the job from grinding him down," she raised her face to look him over. Then smiled at the two violette women sitting on either side of him as they waited for the food to be ready, "if I wasn't already deeply in love with Fugaku, and he wasn't fifteen-years my junior I'd make myself his third wife, just for this gift he just gave me."

"If you weren't my Commander-in-Chief, and Naruto's mother in all but blood," Anko answered with a grin, "you'd be more than welcome to join the three of us. We may need a third member just to stand a chance of overcoming his stamina," Anko leered at him, which made him blush, and all the women at the table chuckled evilly, while the four men just sweat-dropped. The men including, three of the ANBU and Naruto, just shared a look that said _kunoichi business_. Naruto may have defeated the first Snake-Sage of Konoha, but even he knew to steer-clear of kunoichi business.

A bell sounded, and Naruto made a few Shadow-clones as he was thinking of something, then said, "since you won't become my girlfriend, Mikoto-chan," Naruto said with a wink, and a bit of cheek, "how about granting me another boon for my gift to you," Naruto continued in seriousness.

Mikoto smiled at his quip, _if only he were a little older, and I wasn't in love with my husband_ , she thought wistfully, "go on, Naruto-kun, all you have to do is ask, and if it's reasonable, I'll consider it."

As the C-narutos served the jambalaya, "before the Finals, we get a month off to train, correct, Godmother," the original Naruto asked?

Mikoto nodded as she tucked in, she loved Naruto's cooking, almost as much as her own, which she loved to do when her duties permitted, "that's usually the case," she confirmed.

"I would like to leave Konoha while I train, and if you can spare them, I'd like to take my girlfriends," he asked, to everybody's surprise, "if they want to come with me that is," Naruto finished while looking at his women?"

"Where would you go," Kurenai asked?

"I want to train on Uzushiogakure-shima," Naruto answered, "there are some things that I can do only on my homeland, and I want Anko-koi to be introduced to the Isle."

"Will they be your trainers," Mikoto asked?

Naruto shook his head, "if all goes according to plan, you'll all meet my trainers as soon as I return."

"I want to go with you," Yugao answered, "my three-year mission will be completed in a week, and I won't become officially part of Konoha ninja forces for two months after that."

"I want to go too," Anko answered, "a girl needs to see what her boyfriend has to offer," she winked with her own grin.

"Won't Anko need to remain here and train Sakura-chan," Hinata asked?

Sakura shook her head, then spoke between bites of the jambalaya, "Kurenai told me before we got to the cafeteria, that she wanted to guide me during the month off," then looking at her best friend, "what about you, will you be alright without your former sensei?"

Hinata nodded her head, also speaking between bites, "Mother will be conducting my training, she has discovered an ancient fighting style within the Hyūga archives, that predates Jūken, but uses similar movements, she called it, Minamijūjisei, or Southern Cross, in modern language."

While they had been speaking, Mikoto had been thinking on Naruto's request, _it's less than a day to reach his island, unless they walk, so they could easily get there and back, if an emergency crops up, and they are his girlfriends, it's not as if he'll be going off by himself. He may have defeated Orochimaru, but he's still only thirteen,_ she was thinking like a mother, then she shifted her mindset to that of a leader. _He is a chunin, and they're given much more autonomy than genin, because they've proven themselves loyal, and while Naruto's faith may lie in his precious people not the Village itself, its just as strong as any other ninja in my Ninja Forces._ "Very well, Naruto, you and your ladies may leave the Village, but instead of getting thirty-days for your training like the other genin who make it, you'll only be allowed twenty-seven days to train," the Hokage decreed, then asked, "will you be able to pull that off?"

Naruto nodded his head once, then elaborated, "My training there won't be time consuming, it'll be more… transformative, and most of my training time, will be spent training my new girlfriend in Uzumaki shinhenge," he said casually, flicking his eyes toward Anko, "that is, if she wants to learn it."

Yugao's face lit up, at what he was asking, and Anko's eyes went wide, but Mikoto smiled deviously, "if memory serves, only Uzumaki may learn that jutsu, I know I tried to get Kushina to teach it to me, but she would only teach me the Shadow Clone technique," she knew of the other requirement for learning the shinhenge, of course. Though by the looks of Sakura and Hinata, they did too as they suddenly squealed with delight, and hugged each other.

Anko turned to look at him slowly, unable to believe what he was asking, but he looked nervous, he refused to allow himself to believe she was just going to say 'yes,' she was her own person, Anko was not just someone, he could just pick-up like a carton of milk. Naruto refused to take her for granted, then he added to lighten the mood, "she won't even have to admit what the true food of the gods is to learn it," he grinned impudently. "She just has to be my woman," Naruto stipulated, "she and Yugao," he began by grasping the ANBU's hand giving her brief, intense eye contact, "are both equal shareholders of my **heart** ," Naruto finished with passion.

Anko looked at this man, six-years her junior, and tears welled up in her eyes, she leans forward and pressed her lips to his, then she pulled back and answered in a whisper, "I look forward to being under you, for training of course," her words were light-hearted but her watery-eyes, conveyed her answer to his marriage proposal. "For you, I would gladly convert to the Church of Ramen, for holidays at least," she quipped, then Anko kissed him again, passionately.

The rest of the time was spent on small-talk, nothing major happened, except the ANBU finishing their one bowls quickly and then left to get their relief. Yugao was the last to leave, but not before giving Naruto and Anko a parting kiss, once the ANBU were all relieved, the Hokage, finished her second bowl more quickly, but she still savored every bite. As she finished, and when the rest of her ANBU detail finished, they stacked their bowls in the middle of the table before they too departed. Naruto had created three clones to clear and clean the kitchen unit he'd used, and before long the kitchen and dining area Naruto used, looked like nobody had used it.

After a while, all diners left the table except, Naruto and Anko, so they too departed once the kitchen was cleansed. Sakura and Hinata left to find the room they shared, which was by no coincidence right next to Naruto's room, Crimson Anaconda were a team, and they would remain united until they were officially disbanded. Naruto and Anko walked back to his room, they were quiet, but it was like they could not stand to be more than a few centimeters from each other. They were not showing any obvious forms of affection, except their shoulders, which at this point in Naruto's growth were even, never left contact with each other. Naruto loved feeling her heat, which even through her trench coat, felt intense to him, but it felt good as well. On Anko's part, there was the heat he gave off, that much was equal, but it was his mere presence that she did not want to give up feeling. She felt safe with him, not just physically, but with her entire being standing next to him she felt protected, like as long as she was with him, nothing could harm her, and if it did, her man would destroy it. Naruto had captured her own personal boogeyman, and removed the last of his influence over her, when he converted her curse-mark into a blessing, and more.

As far as she was concerned, when they returned to the surface, eight-days ago, she was totally and irrevocably his, not that he would ever see her as belonging to him, like ownership or something. He was not that type of person, but in her mind if he had asked, she would have given herself to this man, and he could have done whatever he wanted to her. What is more, as they walked behind him back to the house, Anko and Yugao shared a look, and knew they were totally on the same page, the vow be damned they were both his for the taking, and he would not even, have to ask. They also new that he would never take the initiative with them, if they wanted to take the relationship to the physical with him – which they very much did – they would have to make the first move.

Anko and Naruto reached his room, he opened the door to let her enter, ahead of him. Then he felt the approach of his other fiancée, and Yugao appeared in front of his open door, which he kept open and with a smile, "come on in, Hun," Naruto smiled, "I've been looking forward to being alone with my girlfriends since I got to this tower."

Yugao entered and smiled warmly at her girlfriend, who returned it with one of her own, "at least, Anko was able to get a proper greeting after her lack of faith," she said, smiling, "I had to be content with looking at your ass. An admittedly fine ass," she said while walking in, wrenching the door from his grasp and slamming it closed, "one that now belongs to Anko-koi and myself," she placed her palm on his chest and steered him back toward the bed. Yugao despite being seventeen to Anko's nineteen, was taller than her older kunoichi girlfriend, and thus taller than their boyfriend. She continued pushing him further into the room, until he backed into the bed and sat down, his eyes never leaving Yugao's beautiful, but strangely intense brown-eyes. Naruto's former sensei, and new fiancée Anko locked their door, and since there were no windows, there were no exits for him to escape, that is, if he even wanted to escape. Something deeper than even his parents told him that he would enjoy, what was about to happen.

Yugao stood back as Naruto's other fiancée, joined her girlfriend at the foot of the bed. Anko and Yugao smiled at their man, then slowly began to remove articles of clothing, sensually, provocatively, their movements were dance-like, and they helped each other. They were a united front, and they would overwhelm him, together. At last they stood before him, and all of their glorious flesh was presented to him, for his enjoyment, Anko began to speak, "you have been on many enjoyable 'missions' with us, my student, my love, and you have been strong and powerful, and I couldn't be prouder of you. The latest was just two days ago, when you went on 'third-mission' with me. You have proven to be able to make us sing to the Heavens with your 'mission' prowess, we were breaking the law, because you were technically my pupil, but that doesn't matter anymore," Anko confessed their criminal act.

They walked over to the bed and leaned over him, he gulped down another toad, as big as Mount Myoboku itself, he could not speak, but he did not have to, his body communicated his mindset for him. Yugao spoke instead, "when we are on 'missions' together, I not only feel the Earth move, I feel my entire world shatter," he looked at their ripe, supple bodies, and he could feel their readiness, with the scent they released into the atmosphere, and the moisture and humidity brushed his whisker-marks, as they added to the room's ether, "and that is only from just the 'first-mission,' my love," Yugao whispered into his ear, before nibbling it some. "When you take me on 'third-mission,' Namikoi," his first love shuttered into his ear, his new love attacking his pulse-point, "it's like, you shatter my very soul, then put it back together."

Naruto still could not speak, but Anko wanted to say more, "when you asked me to marry you today," she said, as they began undressing him, "you made me the happiest woman in the world, Naruto-koi," she told him. "I realize that may seem cliché, but I can't imagine any woman being happier to become a wife and future-mother than I am," Anko explained, as she gazed at his shinobi body, one that she had helped sculpt for over a year. It was not the first-time she had seen it, but it never failed to arouse her, even more than she already was, just the sight, was enough to plunge her thoughts into the gutter.

Yugao was no less awakened, her inner-tigress, and her kitty, began growling, but she had one last thing to say before she gave in, "you have given us a home, you," she said while licking the side of his neck, in preparation for her mark upon him. "You, are, our, home," she emphasized to him, "whatever building we live in, or roof we sleep under, as long as you are there with us, we will be home. Now, it is time for you to come home," she placed her hand over her womb, and Anko mimicked her best friend and lover, "we are your home, inside us you will find warmth and succor, within our very souls you will be safe, we will protect you, even unto death,"

Then together the two kunoichi said, " **Come, claim your home,** " and he did, and destiny opened her gates to claim them all!

 **The True Meaning of the Chunins**

_Four Days Later: Forest Tower Arena_

The days leading up to the Preliminaries were some of the most peaceful in Naruto's life. He did train, but it was light, to keep his skills sharp not to learn new ones. Mostly kata in his room, and calisthenics, and light sparring with his teammates, without chakra, or his Chains. During the days, when not training, they just lazed about the tower, enjoying the peace and quiet, and free food. They were not greedy, other than that first day, they never took more than they would need for themselves. The Hokage returned to the Village during the evening of their second day in the tower, promising to return once the test was completed. Yugao stayed for the rest of that night but had to return to duty the next morning.

So, for the rest of that day, it was only the five members of Crimson Anaconda, and the staff of the tower who had the run of the place. By unspoken agreement, Naruto and Anko decided they would stay celibate, until Yugao could join them, it did not feel right to make love without her. So, they merely slept in the same bed, snuggled together, and mostly talked, until drifting off to sleep. During the day, they were never far apart and whether by themselves, or in a group, they always stood side-by-side, and more often than not, holding hands.

On the third day, teams started to trickle in, and the second team to make it to the tower was what Naruto, has come to call Team Guy, after their sensei. Sakura was particularly happy about Rock, making it, and spent time with him at his table, when he could get away from his team. They were delayed for about a day as they had to battle a slew of scroll hungry teams. The last team to make it to the tower that day was Team Desert, since all three members, were comprised of members from the same family. They came in mid-morning and all but the Ichibi host bore marks of fighting, but Naruto suspected it was mostly because of his relationship with his biju, that kept him unmarred.

On the fourth day of the test, Team Kumo, with his clansperson, Uzumaki Karin, the Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Neko, Nii Yugito, and the shinobi, Omoi, who all made it in at around dusk. Now that they had time, Naruto, and Karin, and of course his betrothed, sat down and had a good long talk. Naruto learned about her life in Kusa, before her mother defected to Kumo to be used as a broodmare, for the Raikage's shinobi forces. It was hard to see which was more demeaning, allowing people to bite you, just to heal themselves, or being used as the Mother of the next generation of Kumo-nin. Luckily for her mother, a shinobi by the name of Kirabi, their sensei, married her mother, and since he was the Raikage's little brother, he put a stop to her demeaning life before it started. Team Itachi, was the last team to make it to the tower on the fourth day, and Naruto introduced Shikamaru to Karin.

They seemed to get off to a rocky start when Shika barely expressed interest, right up until Naruto suggested a game of Shogi between the three of them. Naruto lost to both of them, but they were both close matches. When the Nara and the Uzumaki female played it was a work of art, but not the game itself. Shika started out with his usual bored expression, which seemed to piss Karin off, until she stalemated him, which has never happened to him before, unless he was playing his dad, or sensei. Dismissing it as a fluke, he challenged her again, and she stalemated him again. It outraged Shikamaru, and for a third time she stalemated him, which was his boiling point, "Hey, quit showing off and play me straight," he snapped, "you're being a drag!"

Naruto shared a smile with his clansperson, who just spoke as cool as the weather outside, it was heading into winter in Hinokuni, it was 0-degrees C, outside the tower. "You might have a chance to beat me, if you weren't staring at my chest, Ero-Nara," Karin replied frostily. Shikamaru's face turned red, he did not think anyone noticed, "but thank you for the compliment, you show promise at this game," she said patronizingly, "if you weren't so easily distracted, you _may_ have defeated me." Karin stood up then looking at Anko for permission, who nodded, kissed Naruto on the cheek, "thank you for trying to play matchmaker, cousin," she said looking over at the Nara, "he's handsome, but not very bright."

Naruto smiled, "the Uzumaki clan need to be resurrected somehow, and intelligence can be as valuable as strength, when used properly." Karin smiled then walked off to rejoin her team, he noticed a slight swaying of her hips, but he got the distinct impression it was not for him, he looked over and saw Shika surreptitiously glancing in Karin's direction. Shika had a puzzled, yet intrigued expression on his face. Naruto felt Anko slip her hand into his, and squeeze; yes, he might have looked at Karin as she left, but as far as he was concerned there were only two women in the world, and they were his brides. She smiled at him knowing what he was trying to do, but said nothing, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

On the Fifth and final day, the last team to came in barely made it under the wire, Kabuto's team. They looked distraught, and seemed to be looking around for something, or someone. Kabuto for the first time seemed perturbed, and out of sorts, his expression was grim.

Naruto and Anko's affection toward each other, did not go unnoticed by any means, these were genin, in spite of everything. Ino especially, noticed how close the sensei and student became to each other, and being the gossip, she is, had to know what was going on, so she cornered Sakura and Hinata, one day in the commissary. "Hey, Zengaku-chan, Shirome-chan," Ino greeted her one-time friend, and the Crimson Anaconda kunoichi sighed, "I've been noticing something weird, about your blonde teammate and your sensei."

"What about them," Sakura asked, though she kind of had an inkling she knew what the blonde-kunoichi wanted to talk about?

"Well, they seem to be really close," Ino began, "very affectionate, I've even noticed them holding hands a few times."

"Isn't it obvious," Hinata asked, soft-voice going cold, "they're in a relationship."

"But that's against the law, isn't it," Ino asked, "and isn't Naruto engaged to that ANBU," then added in disapproval, "don't tell me he's two-timing her?"

"Of course not," came Hinata's voice, which had gone as cold as a glacier, "Naruto would never do that, Naruto is under the CRA, and may take more than one wife, if he chooses, and Anko-san just happens to be his second fiancée."

"And, it's no longer against the law, because Naruto is no longer Anko-san's student," Sakura added, then looking at Hinata to ask a question, who nodded, "and neither am I, because the Hokage granted Crimson Anaconda field promotions, because we captured a dangerous S-ranked Missing-nin in the Forest on our first day."

"Bullshit," Ino called, shooting to her feet, "if you're not gonna tell me the truth, don't go making up lies to cover for them," Ino crossed her arms over her chest as she stalked away!

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, then giggled, "I guess the truth is stranger than fiction," Sakura mused.

"Well, she's gonna have to learn to trust people," Hinata added with a nod, "the Hokage did say Orochimaru's capture would be used to advertise Konoha's strength. What better way to get the word out, than by telling the big mouth of Konoha," she asked rhetorically?

The day after the end of the Second Exam, there was a final count, in total only six teams made it through to the forest tower. The genin, gathered in the Forest Tower arena, lining up by team, with their sensei, and the proctors standing at attention. They stood before a platform, and dominating this platform was a pair of disembodied arms with the hands formed into the hand sign of the Ram. Their sensei stood in front of the arms, with the Hokage standing in full raiment in front of them. The proctors numbering eight, stood in two diagonal columns in ascending order leading also to the Hokage. Kakashi stepped forward, and without preamble said, "I believe, congratulations are in order for completing the second exam, and you have exceeded my expectations," he said looking pointedly at Crimson Anaconda. _Hm, 60 genin took it, only 18 survived, and three of those genin have already been awarded promotions, and they're Leaf ninja._

Crimson Anaconda looked around at the fellow test-takers, wondering who would be fighting them in the Finals. They heard Shikamaru and Choji complaining, while Ino just looked at them out of the corner of her eye, then turned away as Naruto looked at her, and he knew what it was for. Sakura and Hinata told him about their encounter with Ino, and her disbelief that he could capture Orochimaru. He did not blame her for that, sometimes even he could not believe he had done that at all, like it was just a dream. Then looking over at Team Guy he saw Rock staring up at another man, who looked and dressed just like him, except with a jonin flak-jacket. Naruto's parents identified the jonin for him as Maito Guy, they said he's a weird one, but one of the good ones, and of course, Naruto has heard of his taijutsu prowess, mostly from Kurenai.

Guy was leaning casually closer to Kurenai, and saying something, "I see your Team didn't have a problem with the Forest, Kurenai-kun," he said to her, "they must've gotten really lucky. In addition, with my team still in the running, they won't get any higher," Guy said to her, keeping his eyes forward, "all that matters on the next test is ability, and my team, has yours far outclassed."

Kurenai casually seemed to lean toward Anko, on her other side and stage whispered, "how did Team Nine manage to get a scroll again," she wondered?

Anko said in a devious grin, "I think our team gave it to them, didn't they? When Rock Lee-san jumped in and helped them fight a group of genin from Oto," Anko added, "because one of them was a little tired after fighting Orochimaru, by himself." The Hokage had already released the information that Orochimaru had been captured, but only the sensei of the genin teams of the Hidden Leaf, were told which team captured him, the Hokage wanted to make the announcement to the genin herself, as well as the reward.

Tenten looked at her sensei, _So that's Guy-sensei's self-professed rival in taijutsu,_ she thought with a tiny smile, _I admire the way he speaks to her, his pride only stems from her taijutsu skill, not from the fact that a girl is his rival. That's why I appreciate him, and admire him, he doesn't treat me any different than the boys, except when necessary for modesty,_ her smile broadened, _it makes his little eccentricities tolerable to me._

Rock's admiration of his sensei did not wane, _Guy-sensei is just the raddest of all the sensei,_ he was thinking, _gender does not matter in a fight, except perhaps in the tactics and strategies one employs. That is what he has always taught me, and when I pass on my teachings, later in life, I will instill that philosophy in all of my students,_ he declared in his mind. Then he remembers the distraught face of his Cherry-blossom, when she leaned over him as he awoke, from his miscalculated maneuver a few days ago, _maybe I should begin to think some more before jumping to a challenge, I do not wish to see that expression on Sakura-chan's face ever again._ Rock turned his head to look at Naruto, _when he did not except my challenge the other day, it was not from cowardice or an aversion to fighting me,_ Rock concluded, _he was being sensible about the upcoming Chunin Exams. He did not know any more than I did about the Exams,_ Rock kept staring at Naruto, while lost in thought, _Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, did not except my challenge blindly, he weighed the benefits against the costs, and found the costs far outweighed the reward, maybe I should begin to apply similar principles to how I set my goals?_

Kabuto was looking around for something, and so were the Desert siblings, though Gaara was just staring straight ahead. He cast his eyes over at Naruto, _that one, Mother says he is like me, alone and unloved, and he has proven his existence more times than I have_ , Gaara mused, _yet he does not seem to have a thirst for blood, as I do. He even seems to be able to laugh, as he showed, when he told that story about the Kazekage,_ Gaara's lip gave the barest of up turns, as he remembered his foolish young father's disregard of the danger, when in a strange land.

"Attention, as the second exam is over, I am no longer your proctor, I now turn you over to Lady Hokage," Kakashi continued, "she will explain the third test to you!" Then giving them a hard stare, "you will listen, if you want even a shot at passing!" Turning to his Hokage, Kakashi bowed, "Lady Hokage, I turn them over to you."

"Thank you, Hatake-san," Mikoto smiled, before turning to gaze upon the genin with a stern face, she stepped forward, "before I tell you about the third-exam, I want to explain a fact about the true purpose of the Chunin Selection Exams, so listen carefully, because you must understand their true meaning!" She waited for that to sink in, as all thoughts turned in that direction, "for what purpose do you believe we hold these exams in conjunction with our allies," she asked as she completely captured their attention? "If you are thinking, to raise the ability levels of our shinobi to a competitive level, and bolster strong ties between allied nations is, to some extent, correct," she answered, "but that is the least of the reasons why we do it this way! They are, to put it plainly," she paused to make sure she had their attention, she closed her eyes and took a breath, then snapped them open, to their most intense gaze level, "a substitute for war between allied nations!"

Every genin in the arena was surprised, and their faces and eyes reflected it, "what does she mean," Tenten asked?

"History tells us, the allied nations of today were once neighbors," the Hokage told them, "they fought, battle after unending battle, for power," then looking at the two Uzumaki, "or for fear of that power! To prevent one nation from crushing each other in meaningless battles, some nations chose champions, and battlegrounds were agreed upon beforehand, to fight for those nations! Which was where the idea of the Chunin Selection Exams originated," she concluded, then continued, "using these exams is what they are for, it is simply not the whole truth of their purpose! They are also where ninja can carry the pride of their country with them, and fight for their very lives!"

"The pride of their nation," Sakura asked in a hushed voice?

"Many leaders and elite patrons from most nations are invited to attend the third exam, as guests, they are the ones who will make requests of the various ninja villages, to carry-out diverse missions," she paused again and then said, "in layman's terms, the Chunin Exams, while a great tool for diplomacy, are in actuality meant to be a War Substitute, and a live demonstration of each ninja village's military strength, an advertisement, if you will. This exam will determine the course of your work as ninja, for the rest of your careers, but more importantly, the rulers and leaders of the multitude of nations, will watch your battles, and remember the strengths of each ninja, and that will reflect the strength that each nation is developing. If the difference in power becomes large enough, the strong nations will be saturated with mission requests, while weak nations will find their job requests dropping, as clients go elsewhere for their needs! Accordingly, the stronger our nation is, the more influence we may exert over our neighbors, when it comes to negotiations! Hence, these Exams will demonstrate for other nations, our military might, by showing how strong our ninja can be," the Hokage exhorted to them!

"Even so, why is it necessary to put our lives on the line, for a mere demonstration," Hinata asked, Naruto had told them some of the reason for the Exams, but left some things for his Godmother to explain, because even he did not fully understand it?

"The strength of the nation is reflected in the strength of its Village," Mikoto answered, "the Village's strength is the ninja's strength, and the true strength of the ninja, can only be realized when their life is on the line. This exam is the chance for each nation to display the strength of it's ninja," she elaborated, "and thus, the strength of the nation. It is only when your life is on the line, that this Exam finds it's meaning, if it was not, you would hold back your strength, instead of giving everything you have, which would bring about a false result. It is for that very reason, and for the strength of the nation that your forebears fought in this exam, it is the only dream worth striving for!"

"Then why, did you use the word, friendship," Tenten asked?

"Have you only remembered half of what I said," Mikoto asked? "That will not do, you must not have the wrong impression," she continued, "this Exam is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying, in the universe of the ninja, that _is_ friendship! The third exam, is a fight for life with the pride of your Village, and your own dreams at stake!"

Naruto stood with his arms folded and his eyes closed, he had a self-satisfied grin on his lips, _so, I'm also fighting for Oji-sama, not just the Village, or even my precious people, I'm fighting to make sure Hinokuni remains strong, and so none will have to die in meaningless wars. One life weighed against multitudes, it's no contest,_ Naruto hummed, "well, she sure as Hell convinced me!"

Gaara looked directly at the Hokage, "Any test is fine with me," he told her, "just tell me what the criteria for the third test is already," he voiced his challenge, "I can handle anything you give me!"

Mikoto smirked at them, "very well, but before I explain the third exam, there are three among you, who are no longer genin. Will Team Crimson Anaconda step forward," the Hokage ordered? Everyone turned to follow Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura, as they stepped to the front, about faced, and stood at attention. "As the Chunins are considered a war. and there is always a survival portion in the Chunin Exams," the Hokage began, "as such, there are rules that are in place, should a team go beyond the scope of the survival test's criteria, and aid the Village or Nation in a meaningful way. For the first time ever, that criteria was met during the survival portion of this Chunin Exam, by these genin, when they managed to capture alive, the S-ranked Missing-nin, Orochimaru of the Sanin." She pointed to a large TV screen behind the genin, it was switched on and a vision of the still comatose Snake Sage, laid in a medical bed, appeared on screen, standing next to the bed was Tsunade of the Senju, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, Orochimaru's teammates and sensei.

Naruto looked up and smiled at the sight of his cousin, godfather, and grandfather-figure looking after their teammate. He especially looked at his godfather, who, while unable, due to running Konoha's extensive spy network, to raise him, nevertheless taught Naruto many things over the years when Jiraiya was available. Jiraiya, along with his mother and father, helped Naruto refine his fuinjutsu work, which helped him learn the Flying-Thunder God technique. Naruto signed the Toad contract, the Snake, the Corvid (Crows and Ravens - Uchiha), the Slug and even the Canine, (Animal Path allows a person to sign multiple summoning contracts), the night of his birthday the other week. Naruto, is an ardent reader of the Icha Icha series, though unlike his brother-figure, Kakashi, he did not go around reading them in public. Of course, Yugao, and now Anko know about them, he even tried a few things from them, out on his girlfriends last weekend when they were breaking the law, and a few days ago when they popped his cork.

"He is currently being held, in an undisclosed medical facility somewhere in Hinokuni, and since he was captured as a Prisoner-of-War, he is not subject to execution, but he will be held, until such time as someone claims him and pays a ransom equal to his bounty in the Book of Shinobi, either in ryo, goods, or land." Mikoto made a slashing motion over her throat and the video feed ended, and she turned to the gathered genin with a smile, "now, the reason I say these individuals are no longer genin is because, the survival portion of the Chunins, allows me to grant them field promotions and I have done just that. Step up here," she ordered them, and they did just that, they wanted to smile but they maintained their ninja-bearing, "will Mitarashi Anko, Ūchiha Kurenai, and Uzumaki Yugao, please step forward?"

The first two, were already on the platform and stepped forward to stand behind Sakura and Hinata respectively, but from a side-door, she came, wearing the standard jonin uniform, without the flak-jacket, but in its place was a trench coat. This one looked exactly like Naruto's first duster, but it was mostly black, and it seemed to be very similar to Naruto's color-shifting coat, however it seemed to cast her in shadows, it looked like a pool of darkness came alive and enshrouded her. It was a gift from Naruto, something he made, when he was experimenting with using multiple paths of the Rinnegan, at once. Yugao's long violette-hair was braided in a Kumo-braid, like for the mission to Naminokuni, and her katana from Uzumaki Isle, were seen peeking up over the collar of the trench coat. She wore her navy-blue, hitai-ate as a choker. Uzumaki Yugao strides up to stand behind her fiancé, she wanted to just smile at him to show her pride in him, but that would not be the kunoichi way, so she opted to just stand behind Naruto close enough for him to feel her breath on the back of his neck. Yugao also steadfastly kept her eyes away from a certain proctor, her since of guilt for leaving him died a long time ago.

The Hokage step over to each jonin and presented them with a sealing scroll. She opened another scroll for her to read from, "for service to Konohagakure no Sato, above and beyond the scope of the duties placed upon you, and mental fortitude in the face of extreme danger, I, Godaime Hokage no Konohagakure no Sato, Ūchiha Mikoto, hereby grant and affirm upon, Sakura of Konoha, Hyūga Hinata, and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the rank, responsibilities, and privileges of Chunin ninja. Rank to be conferred forthwith and instantly upon Gui-You, Ren-Shen, on this day of Yi Hai." The sensei of Crimson Anaconda, unrolled the scrolls and applying chakra to the seal inside, produced their chunin flak-jackets.

Naruto and Hinata shed their coat and cloak respectively, then their sensei and betrothed placed the flak-jackets over the regular clothes, and Yugao kissed Naruto on his lips quickly as she zipped his new uniform up to his throat. Then in his ear said, "wear this to bed tonight, I've always wanted to make love to a Chunin," which caused him to blush, while she stepped behind him again and shared a wink with Anko, who returned it.

"Now," Mikoto continued, "they may be chunin, but they must still compete in the Finals with the rest of you, they simply no longer have the added stress of worrying about their promotions." Then going on, "Now, I think its time I explained how the Third Exam will work," Mikoto smiled devilishly.


	21. Chunin Exams: Preliminaries, part 2

**Chains of the Maelstrom**

 **Chunin Exams: Preliminaries, part 2**

 **… About the Third Exam Forest Tower**

All the Chunin hopefuls stood in team lines, listening to the news given to them by the Fifth Hokage, Ūchiha Mikoto, five-minutes ago. She had just completed giving them the real reason for the Chunin Selection Exams, "This is a tradition where balance between nations is preserved, by fighting and possibly dying," she had said, "in the World of the Ninja that is friendship!" The Hokage continued as her eyes blazed with intensity, as she truly believed in the words she was saying, "in the Third Exam, you are not fighting for money, prestige, or a meaningless trophy, you are fighting for your very lives, and the pride of your Village and Nation, with your very own dreams at stake!"

Naruto stood with his arms folded and his eyes closed, he had an approving grin on his lips, _so, I'm also fighting for Oji-sama, not just the Village, or even my precious people, I'm fighting to make sure Hinokuni remains strong, and so none will have to die in meaningless wars. One life weighed against multitudes, it's no contest,_ Naruto hummed, "well, she sure as Hell convinced me!"

Gaara looked directly at the Hokage, "Any test is fine with me," he told her, "just tell me what the criteria for the third test is already," he voiced his challenge, "I can handle anything you give me!"

Mikoto smirked at them, "very well, but before I explain the third exam, there are three among you, who are no longer genin. Will Team Crimson Anaconda step forward," the Hokage ordered? Everyone turned to follow Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura, as they stepped to the front, about faced, and stood at attention. "As the Chunins are considered a war. and there is always a survival portion in the Chunin Exams," the Hokage began, "as such, there are rules that are in place, should a team go beyond the scope of the survival test's criteria, and aid the Village or Nation in a meaningful way. For the first time ever, that criteria was met during the survival portion of this Chunin Exam, by these genin, when they managed to capture alive, the S-ranked Missing-nin, Orochimaru of the Sanin." She pointed to a large TV screen behind the genin, it was switched on and a vision of the still comatose Snake Sage, laid in a medical bed, appeared on screen, standing next to the bed was Tsunade of the Senju, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, Orochimaru's teammates and sensei.

Naruto looked up and smiled at the sight of his cousin, godfather, and grandfather-figure looking after their teammate. He especially looked at his godfather, who, while unable, due to running Konoha's extensive spy network, to raise him, nevertheless taught Naruto many things over the years when Jiraiya was available. Jiraiya, along with his mother and father, helped Naruto refine his fuinjutsu work, which helped him learn the Flying-Thunder God technique. Naruto signed the Toad contract, the Snake, the Corvid (Crows and Ravens - Uchiha), the Slug and even the Canine, (Animal Path allows a person to sign multiple summoning contracts), the night of his birthday the other week. Naruto, is an ardent reader of the Icha Icha series, though unlike his brother-figure, Kakashi, he did not go around reading them in public. Of course, Yugao, and now Anko know about them, he even tried a few things from them, out on his girlfriends last weekend when they were breaking the law, and a few days ago when they popped his cork.

"He is currently being held, in the Medical Wing of the Uchiha Gaol, and since he was captured as a Prisoner-of-War, he is not subject to execution, but he will be held, until such time as someone claims him and pays a ransom equal to his bounty in the Book of Shinobi, either in ryo, goods, or land." Mikoto made a slashing motion over her throat and the video feed ended, and she turned to the gathered genin with a smile, "now, the reason I say these individuals are no longer genin is because, the survival portion of the Chunins, allows me to grant them field promotions and I have done just that. Step up here," she ordered them, and they did just that, they wanted to smile but they maintained their ninja-bearing, "will Mitarashi Anko, Ūchiha Kurenai, and Uzumaki Yugao, please step forward?"

The first two, were already on the platform and stepped forward to stand behind Sakura and Hinata respectively, but from a side-door, came Uzumaki Yugao, wearing the standard jonin uniform, without the flak-jacket, but in its place was a trench coat. This one looked exactly like Naruto's first duster, but it was mostly black, and it seemed to be very similar to Naruto's color-shifting coat, however it seemed to cast her in shadows, it looked like a pool of darkness came alive and enshrouded her. It was a gift from Naruto, something he made, when he was experimenting with using multiple paths of the Rinnegan, at once. Yugao's long violette-hair was braided in a Kumo-braid, like for the mission to Naminokuni, and her katana from Uzumaki Isle, were seen peeking up over the collar of the trench coat. She wore her navy-blue, hitai-ate as a choker. Uzumaki Yugao strides up to stand behind her fiancé, she wanted to just smile at him to show her pride in him, but that would not be the kunoichi way, so she opted to just stand behind Naruto close enough for him to feel her breath on the back of his neck. Yugao also steadfastly kept her eyes away from a certain proctor, her since of guilt for leaving him died a long time ago.

The Hokage stepped over to each jonin and presented them with a sealing scroll. She opened another scroll for her to read from, "for service to Konohagakure no Sato, above and beyond the scope of the duties placed upon you, and mental fortitude in the face of extreme danger, I, Godaime Hokage no Konohagakure no Sato, Ūchiha Mikoto, hereby grant and affirm upon, Sakura of Konoha, Hyūga Hinata, and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the rank, responsibilities, and privileges of Chunin ninja. Rank to be conferred forthwith and instantly on this day of the 23rd of November, in the Year of the Rooster." The sensei of Crimson Anaconda, unrolled the scrolls and applying chakra to the seal inside, produced their chunin flak-jackets.

Naruto and Hinata shed their coat and cloak respectively, then their sensei and betrothed placed the flak-jackets over their regular clothes, and Yugao kissed Naruto on his lips quickly as she zipped his new uniform up to his throat. Then in his ear said, "wear this to bed tonight, I've always wanted to make love to a Chunin," which caused him to blush, while she stepped behind him again and shared a wink with Anko, who returned it.

"Now," Mikoto continued, "they may be chunin, but they must still compete in the Finals with the rest of you, they simply no longer have the added stress of worrying about their promotions." Then going on, "Now, I think its time I explained how the Third Exam will work," Mikoto smiled devilishly. "Return to formation Crimson Anaconda," she ordered, and as they complied, she began explaining their next test. "Now then, this is what you will all be doing on the third test," she lowered her eyes, but before she could do anything else, a tokubetsu jonin stepped forward and knelt before the Hokage.

"Lady Hokage, please {Cough} allow me, Gekkō Hayate" he said, "to speak first, for I am {Cough} the proctor of the third exam?"

Mikoto stared at him, he had short brown hair, dark-coloured eyes, pronounced lines, and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was young, he had a chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector, that he wore as a bandanna, flak-jacket, and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana, with a rectangular hand guard strapped to his back. "Proceed, Gekkō-tokujo," she assented with a nod.

Hayate rose to his feet, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Yugao, then turned abruptly to face the genin, lingering challengingly at Naruto, who returned the gaze with calm, indifference. "There's something {Cough} you all have to do before the exam," he kept his gaze on Naruto as he spoke, "there will be a Preliminary round, before we can move {Cough} onto the real test."

"Preliminary," came a shout from the Nara in their midst, "what do you mean by that, what's the point of a Preliminary Round?" Yet, even as he asked the question, his genius mind gave him the most likely answer, _so only the best are able to showcase their talents, what, a, drag?!_

"Well," he said dragging out his answer, while casting wary glances over toward, "you see," Ibiki and Kakashi, "the first {Cough} two tests, were too easy. The truth is {Cough} even though both tests eliminated half your number, per test, there are still too {Cough} many candidates. In keeping with the rules of the Chunin Exams, a preliminary {Cough} round may be held, and to reduce the numbers already present."

Naruto stood there in line staring at his fiancée's ex-boyfriend, _if he wasn't just staring at me, I'd say what he said, sounded fair and the folks, do say that his claim is legitimate. The way he's looking at me though,_ Naruto mused, _this is nothing short of a challenge to my fitness to be Yugao's husband._ Naruto looked up at the platform, where his brides stood, and made eye-contact with them, he was seeking their blessing. If there is one thing kunoichi hate more than being coddled because of their gender, its when men fight over them, like they were possessions to be won, not strong and powerful warriors in their own right. Naruto had long since put his coat back on, with his new Chunin flak-jacket just under that, but he looked at his betrothed, and the frosty-look they returned him made him shiver. He thanked Kami that their ire was not leveled at him, but at the doomed tokujo.

"It's just at this stage, we have to expedite events," Hayate explained, "it is as Lady Hokage told you, many important guests and Heads of State, or their proxies will be in attendance, and we must make sure they see only the best, without wasting their time." This time Gekkō's stare was directed at Naruto, he had just made his challenge directly, and there was no hiding his intent, if Naruto proved inadequate there was an implied consequence if Naruto lost. Naruto moved his eyes from the jonin to his brides, and smiled with love in his eyes, he glanced between the jonin and his loves, then at Hayate again before shaking his head emphatically. _I will not, fight over my women like they were party favors,_ Naruto thought intensely, as he stared back at the jonin with repugnance on his face, _it wasn't my skills that won their love. It was being present within their lives, and respecting them for who they are,_ Naruto remembered, _even if I lost here, I know my ladies would stick with me, and remain by my side, if they were fair-weather girlfriends, they wouldn't be with me in the first place. They'd have removed themselves from my life at the first sign of hatred from the civilian populace,_ Naruto opined to himself, _to attempt to dissuade them, just because I lose in a fight, showed just how much disdain Gekkō had for them as kunoichi._

Naruto silently vowed that he would never treat them like that, he promised himself that he would never treat them as possessions. _When I use the first-person possessive, I am not claiming them in ownership, I am merely describing them in relation to myself. Kami-sama-forbid, if they ever decide to leave me, while their departure would surely feel worse than if I was dying, as someone who respected them, I would respect their decision and have to let them go,_ Naruto's shudder was not one of anticipation, but utter despair as his worst nightmare unfolded in his mind. Then he felt something, something foreign moving through his chakra coils, it was working its way through his system. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and shut his eyes, to prevent anyone from seeing them, he sent his consciousness into his body and found the foreign chakra. _Preta Path:_ _ **Chakra Absorption,**_ Naruto thought, as he absorbed the foreign chakra, then _Preta Path:_ _ **Chakra Vaccination,**_ and his Rinnegan, which had absorbed the foreign chakra, was able to immunize his system to prevent future incursions, from the same origin.

Naruto, with his Rinnegan activated, could have back-tracked the chakra to its source, the problem, that was a power that required Line Of Sight, and was a Preta Path power. Preta Path was the path to the realms of death and oblivion, and oblivion cannot be masked, so it cannot be disguised and the Rinnegan still had top security. Naruto banished his Rinnegan to open his eyes and smiled. This was not his usual happy smile, it was his prank smile, when he was about to go to war. _First things first, learn who your enemy is, then learn everything about said enemy._

Naruto's little battle had taken place within a millisecond, so he had not missed much of Hayate's description, "… in top physical condition, now's your chance {Cough} to speak up and remove yourself from the {Cough} competition," Gekkō announced graciously, "and do not worry, this will not affect {Cough} your team, because as of this moment, only your individual abilities will be adjudged. You could very well end up {Cough} fighting a member of your team," Hayate concluded. The Hayate Gekkō, he had met a few minutes ago was completely different, from the one standing in front of him now, this one was not challenging him and acting like a possessive ass toward, Yugao. This one, other than the coughing, seemed utterly indifferent to Naruto's presence, except as a candidate. _The Gekkō I saw must've been the illusion, probably from when he turned around after addressing, Godmother,_ Naruto hypothesized.

There was only one candidate to raise his hand, "Okay, you got me," came the voice of Kabuto, "I'm quitting, while I still can."

Everybody just stared at him in surprise, everybody except the proctor, who just gave him a blank look, who just grunted, before leafing through a book. "Let's see {Cough}," he found what he was looking for, "you're Yakushi Kabuto-san, Konoha, is that right?" Hayate gazed at him, and seemed to come to a decision, "okay, you can step to the side."

"Thanks," Kabuto replied.

"So, you're quitting," Naruto asked neutrally, "is that why, you've failed eight times in a row, now?" Naruto was not looking at him but staring straight ahead toward the front of the room.

Kabuto turned his eyes to look at Naruto, "Sorry, Naruto, but my body is worn out, and I'm not in condition to take on one of the three that took down, Orochimaru of the Sanin. In truth, since that fight with the Oto-nin," he explained, "I've had no hearing at all in my right ear, I only stayed as long as I could for my team, ya know. Now, that I have to put my life on the line," Kabuto went on, "right away and without a break, that's just too much at once. Understand," Kabuto asked?

Naruto sighed and looking a little downcast, "I understand, Kabuto-san," as he turned and extended his hand, "better luck next time," Kabuto grinned benevolently, and also extended his hand, "and thank you for the information on my enemies, during the exam."

They shook hands, "Thanks, Naruto-san," Kabuto replied to him, "and I can't wait to watch you fight in the Finals."

Back on the platform, the Hokage stood next to Ibiki and Kakashi, and said, "I seem to remember seeing that genin before," she stated as her instincts flared, "he's dropped out of these Exams before. He always does it, just before the Third Exam," Mikoto remembered, "what's he playing at?"

There was a moment of silence, as they stare at the back of the retreating teenager, when Ibiki looks over at the second proctor, "Kakashi," he ordered.

Kakashi started with surprise as he watches Kabuto, "Oh, right," he exclaimed, before leafing through a clipboard. He came to the page he was looking for and began reading, "Yakushi Kabuto, failed the Exams seven-times, this one makes it his eighth failure in a row," Kakashi said in amazement, as he read through the information.

Ūchiha Mikoto gave him a sidelong look, "what about his background?"

"He isn't really from Konoha, he was found near a decimated city, after the battle of Kikyo Pass, he was the sole survivor of the enemy, with no memory of his past. He was found and raised by deceased jonin, ANBU, and chief medic-nin, Yakushi Nonō. He was unimpressive at the Academy," Kakashi read, "grades were average, and it took him the full three attempts to graduate. As for missions, they're nothing to write home about," Kakashi concluded, "fourteen D-ranks and two C-ranks," he looked up at his Hokage who was deep in thought.

"Nonō-san," she thought aloud, "if memory serves, she was killed on an infiltration mission into Iwa about eleven-years ago," then looking in the direction Kabuto went, "when we put down the Root organization a year after that, we confiscated tons of documents, her name was mentioned in a report that stated, she was killed while gathering intelligence for Danzō." Mikoto's eyes hardened at the name, "that sadistic bastard, had no moral qualms about anything, even inducting children into Root," she hissed, before calming, "and he was as xenophobic against the Ūchiha, as his teacher Senju Tobirama," she said, bitterly.

 _I should be grateful to the Nidaime, I guess, if he hadn't tried to manipulate father into staying behind, while they retreated, I wouldn't be in my position now. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Ūchiha Kagami were nobody's fools, before father could volunteer, which may have resulted in his death, Hiruzen did it. Rather than see his favorite student die, the Nidaime did the only noble thing he could, and remained behind to die, but not before appointing Hiruzen, Sandaime. When father went to speak to Sarutobi, to thank him, he saw Shiramura-teme, about to attack, and stepped between them to prevent the attack. Father said there had been enough Konoha blood spilled that day, none more shall be spilt today, and especially by a fellow Leaf-nin. It was this action that led to father's appointment as Elder over Danzō, which elevated Ūchiha back to an equal footing with the Senju and the Sarutobi, footing it had lost while Tobirama was Hokage, and thus enabled me to become the first Ūchiha Hokage. I should be grateful to Danzō and Tobirama, but they were still bastards._

{Cough}, the cough woke everyone from their musings, and reminded everyone of why they were here, "Right, does anybody else wanna quit?" They all waited quietly for a few minutes, and everyone re-evaluated why they were here.

"Becoming Chunin, hasn't changed my original promise," Naruto spoke aloud with his head down, then his head came up, and there was a fierce look in his eyes, "I'm going to win the tournament, I'm going to prove to you, why our team got these vests," Naruto declared!

"Sasuke-kun would be disappointed in me if I quit, just for getting promoted," Hinata stated after him, then turned her head to look at her Hokage with a side-long eye, "and I would surely disappoint my future mother-in-law, if I didn't fight as hard as I could, for as long as I could!"

Deliberately refusing to look in Lee's direction, Sakura put in her own two-koryo, "My motivations haven't changed either, since I put on this vest," she exclaimed, "I still want to test my limits against all of you! Some of you in particular," she said giving her own sideways glance toward Rock!"

Nobody else had anything to say after that, but nobody else chose to leave either, so Gekkō continued from where he left off, "Very well then, we will now begin the preliminary round," he spoke. "The round will be one-on-one individual combat," Hayate explained, "at full battle intensity. This is the real deal, ladies and gentlemen, not a drill, and not training spars, in this test the people standing next to you, even your closest teammates will be trying to kill you," he growled, and he never coughed even once. {Cough}{Cough}{Cough}{Cough}, he must have been saving it up, then he continued his explanation of the test, "there are seventeen of you remaining, one of you will have to fight twice, and you won't know which, until your name is drawn, nevertheless, there _will_ be nine battles in this preliminary round. The surviving candidates from these nine fights, will go on to the third exam," the proctor informed them, "and there are no rules. You will fight until someone dies, collapses… or forfeits," he said to press home the point of the matches, "it goes without saying that if you are losing, you need to, if you wish to do so, forfeit before the killing blow lands, if you do not wish to die." Hayate waited until that sunk in before going on with his instructions, "However as proctor, my judgement is final {Cough} I might sometimes intervene if a match is too one-sided, I don't want unnecessary deaths on my conscience," he finished in finality. "Now, it's time to reveal the destinies that have been chosen for you," he turned to Kakashi, who nodded before turning toward the disembodied arms.

Kakashi was actually wearing a headset and microphone, which had been concealed by his head garments, "Open the panel."

In the upper-left quadrant behind the arms, a wooden panel opened to reveal a TV screen. The proctor continued, explaining the process of choosing who would fight whom, in the competition. "The names of each participant in the match, are chosen completely at random," he explained, "your name will appear on the screen you, see before you," he finished saying. He turned to them, regarding them with a blank look, "since there's nothing more to say," he said in apathy, "let's begin. In a moment, the names of the first two opponents will appear," he finished, and they all stared at the screen.

The screen activated, and lettering began to flash across the screen, they read…

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto v. Akadō Yoroi**

Every eye turned to the pair as they were named, and the proctor provided more instructions, "Alright, the names now displayed are the first combatants," he began, "step-forward."

Together Naruto and another shinobi walked forward and stood in front of Hayate. Naruto's opponent was obviously a little older then the newly appointed chunin. Akadō's face was concealed by the mask he wore around his mouth, that hung to around his neck and forehead protector, which he wore like a bandanna. He also wore what appears to be the standard attire of his team, consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless, purple shirt with a short-sleeved, white shirt underneath, a simple obi around his waist, purple pants, blue sandals, and purple fingerless gloves, along with a pair of round sunglasses.

Hayate, raised his arms to indicate the pair in front of him, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Akadō Yoroi, you have been chosen to be the first fighters," then asked them, "any objections?"

"None," Naruto shook his head, to emphasize his consent to this fight, "he seems like a worthy adversary."

"Oh, I'm ready," Akadō-san replied to the proctor in a cocky voice.

 _This is it, Naruto-koi,_ Yugao thought, _you have nothing to fear. Regardless of this outcome, I'll become your wife, and the first mother of your children, my love for you is far too powerful for a single match to change._

 _Nothing is going to stop me from being with you forever, my precious Naruto,_ were his sensei's thoughts, _you're the man I love, beyond all reason. This last week has been the happiest in my life, and no fight could ever change that, you don't have to win the tournament for me to be yours. Because, I am already yours, just as you are mine and Yugao's._ Anko and Yugao shared a look, and that look echoed itself within each other's souls, they held pride and passion, tenderness, and compassion, for each other, and for the man that is theirs, and ingrained, entwined, and the mother of all these feelings was love itself, weaving it's web between the two jonin kunoichi and the blonde chunin shinobi. They shared a smile, then turned and looked upon their man, with confidence and faith, not to mention, love.

"Alright, time to begin the first match," Gekkō announced, "everyone else, move to the upper deck, so we can give them {Cough} plenty of room to work." They all complied with the proctor's instructions, Crimson Anaconda, and Yugao found a place close to one of the staircases to watch the match.

Naruto's expression was neutral, he refused to allow his win over the former Snake Sage of Konoha, to make him overconfident, _Orochimaru was a fluke, and if he had taken the battle seriously from the start, I could have easily lost. Mom, dad, Kurama,_ Naruto sent his thoughts to his tenants, _please do not try to help me, I want to win or lose using my own ingenuity, and my own power._

" _Fine with me,"_ Kurama informed him, _"but do not lose, I only allow the worthy to use my yoki!"_

" _Very well, son,"_ Minato agreed, _"I understand you want to see if you can fight on your own, I will honor your request."_

" _It's fine with me, baby,"_ his mother assented, _"we will not help in this fight, we will abide as spectators. Don't forget however, that you have three people depending upon your survival, so if you're going to fight on your own, then you must not hold back. Remember, 'only the victorious may show mercy,' understand?"_

 _Yes, ma'am,_ Naruto responded, and he did, _I will have to be ruthless, until I can afford to show kindness._

"Now, if you're ready," Gekkō Hayate continued, " **HAJIME**!"

"Let's go," Yoroi growled, while putting his hands in the ram seal!

"Me too," Naruto returned the growl, as his normal eyes blazed with anticipation! He seemed to be keeping his hood down for the moment, and his eyes bare, as he faced off against the older shinobi. Naruto saw the man's chakra flare and envelope one of his arms, and surreptitiously move his other hand to the ninja tool pouch on his hip. Naruto's hand whipped out two shuriken, and two kunai. The shuriken were covered in raiton-chakra, while the kunai were covered in wind chakra adding extra energy to all four thrown projectiles. At the same time, Yoroi released his own projectiles, directly at Naruto. Naruto's thrown weapons because of their extra force, cut through Yoroi's own mid-air weapons easily, but the force of the impacts altered the weapon's flight.

However, Yoroi moved faster than Naruto expected, and before he realized it, the older shinobi seemed to appear in front of Naruto with his fist cocked. Yoroi launched a mighty blow at Naruto, but Naruto deflected it to the side and captured Yoroi's arm by the elbow and wrist. Instead of stopping the blow, he allowed it to reach full extension, and even added some of his own strength, in the direction Yoroi's arm was traveling which jolted the older shinobi, because it nearly pulled his arm apart. Once fully extended Naruto lowered his center of gravity, redirected the arm downward, and Akadō had no choice but to follow or his arm would be broken, even if it could be fixed in a matter of minutes, it still hurt. Naruto flipped Yoroi onto his back, holding his arm firmly, and Yoroi lay staring up at the thirteen-year-old chunin. "I got you, now," Naruto smirked, "yield and forfeit," he demanded!

"You think so," Yoroi's eye seemed to quirk deviously, "I think I've got you, because you really shouldn't have touched me." As he said that, the eerie blue glow of chakra surrounded his hand and forearm, and Naruto suddenly felt weak, as if his chakra were being drained away, _interesting,_ he thought. Naruto's hold on Yoroi weakened as his strength waned, and Yoroi's arm rose into a fist and hammered into Naruto's chest. Yoroi broke away from Naruto's hold, then charged directly at Naruto, he grabbed the blonde boy by the forehead, and began draining the boy of his vital energy. _Hmph, this is one of the members of the team that captured Orochimaru-sama, he must have let himself be captured, there is no other explanation if this weakling can't even stand up to me,_ Akadō was thinking, as he drained the Kyūbi-brat of his chakra. Finally, after just a few seconds Naruto fainted, and everybody except his teammates, and loves, looked on and gasped as the one they thought was undefeatable, was defeated.

Yoroi continued draining away Naruto's chakra, and the spectators looked on in astonishment as the strongest member of Crimson Anaconda was defeated within seconds of the first match. Five seconds later, Yoroi stood up as Naruto passed out, he turned to the proctor and said, "the kid's gone, I think you may call the match," but just as the proctor raised his hand to award the match to Yoroi, the body on the floor shimmered into oblivion.

Then a voice as if coming from the deep, dark confines of a tomb, came from everywhere at once, " **Akadō Yoroi,** " then a shadow began to coalesce into a shape, that of a human-body, but rather than standing on the ground, this one stood upon nothing. Between, the feet of the figure formed of shadows, which was so dark, he seemed to drink the light that surrounded him, nothing but two-meters of air could be seen between his feet and the ground. Then like the shudder of a camera opening, light began to appear, which widened to reveal Naruto standing in mid-air, with his mirrored-suna-shades on his nose, and the color-shifting coat buttoned all the way to his neck. His face was devoid of any of the usual warmth he showed to most people, it was entirely expressionless, and the shades he wore did not allow anyone to see his eyes. " **So, you can take chakra from your opponent, as can I, with two different methods,** " Naruto floated to the ground, " **and your method requires you to make physical contact with your victim.** " Naruto reaches back and draws his new blades. The Onmyō no tsurugi came forth, both blades were difficult to look at, but for different reasons.

Nentōken, made the shadow, from but a few moments ago, seem as bright as a light-bulb, and it seemed to suck in all light around it. What made the sword hard to gaze at, was because when one looked upon the blade, they felt in danger of being lost within a dark void, forever. With not even death able to find you, it was truly the edge of oblivion. The blade of light, however, seemed to be made of the light of a galaxy of stars, but only when one looked directly at it, did one have any problems looking upon it. Because, when one did, their very own existence seemed to shrink to almost nothing, Hikarinotsurugi had a density to it that while not exactly physical, was more permanent than all of Hokage Rock. When anybody tried to gaze upon it, the enormity of Hikari's existence threatened to crush them.

Naruto brought the blades up to a cross block, and looked into the eyes of his opponent, "I shall take back my chakra, now," his voice emotionless. Naruto began to advance toward Yoroi, who while afraid, as his eyes showed Naruto, nevertheless drew a pair of kunai, and brought them into a reverse-grip. This raised Naruto's respect for the ninja, and he decided to go all out, _anything less would be a dishonor to Yoroi and his skills_. Naruto charged forward in a blur, to anyone not used to such speeds, his blades were whirling as he struck, and Yoroi did his best to block and defend himself from the onslaught. Naruto, however, knew exactly what he was doing, he was not simply hacking and hoping, his slashes were precise, and even though he was not a medic-nin, his attacks displayed his own knowledge of anatomy. He struck at the joints in Yoroi's body, first to the juncture of the humerus, ulna, and radius, of the left arm, then circling to Naruto's own left to take-out Yoroi's shoulder join. Then weaving low to hamstring the older shinobi at both knees, which dropped him to said knees, and then both blades came from behind Yoroi, level with his neck laid on Yoroi's shoulders. " **I've decided you can keep my chakra, you may need it to heal,** " Naruto's voice, retaining it's soulless quality seemed to say, into Yoroi's ear, " **that is, if you are allowed to heal, at all.** "

Yoroi just smiled, "thanks for letting me keep it, but you should save your pity for the weak," his voice became a snarl as he turned around to grab at Naruto. But his eyes went wide when he realized, Naruto was standing a good three-meters behind him, the lengths of the blades had been extended from Naruto to Yoroi. Yoroi's attempt at defiance, was his last mistake, because as soon as he turned to grab Naruto, both blades swept out, then thrust forward directly into Yoroi's chest. The blades pierced his heart, and there was a momentary look of surprise, before he suddenly spat up some blood. Naruto pulled the blades free, then slashing the blades horizontally to fling the blood off, as Yoroi fell to the floor, he was dead instantly.

The blades were instantly back to their normal length, and Naruto as solemn as the grave, placed them back in their scabbard. He turned to the proctor, who started from his amazement, and declared, "Winner by K.I.A., Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," he waved his hand in Naruto's direction. Naruto solemnly turned to bow at his fallen opponent, then as he rose the warmth of his smile returned. He made his way over to the staircase his precious jewels ascended some moments ago. When he reached the top, he removed his Shades, standing before him were his ladies who by their expressions, could not be prouder of him. They walked close to each other, and gave each other a hug, it was not overly energetic, yet it contained everything they felt for each other. Then the rest of his team joined in the celebration.

He smiled, and high-fived them, then turned as his Godmother came over, "Oh, Naruto-kun," Mikoto, "I'm so proud of you, you acquitted yourself like a true shinobi."

"Thank you, Godmother," Naruto replied with grace, "I tried to show him mercy, but he made his choice."

The Hokage smiled, "that is what I meant, when I said you acted just like a true shinobi, Naruto-kun." Out in the arena, the screen began going through its routine again, and two names popped up.

 **Tsurugi Misumi v. Lee Rock**

" **Yosh** , now it is time to prove the vitality of my Youth," Lee's voice came from where he was standing next to his teammates! He was barely containing himself in his excitement, then cast his own eyes toward Sakura, "and to prove my worth to the woman I love."

Lee's declaration caused Sakura to turn the same shade as her hair, but she did not turn her head away from Lee's stare. Which caused the people standing next to her to smile, Naruto however had to open his big mouth. "So, are you gonna kiss him for luck, Sakura-chan," he asked, which caused Sakura's blush to deepen, because that's just what she was thinking of doing? "Don't let me stop you," Naruto said in a challenging voice, "go ahead and give him a smack, he'll definitely appreciate it." Sakura turned to do just that, but before she could make her way over to Lee, he jumped over the railing and landed in front of the proctor.

That pissed her off, and she began leaking KI enough to shut even Naruto up, "ROCKY-BAKA, get your ass back up here, and let me kiss you for luck," she ordered!

Lee started at the sudden shout from his lady fare, "but Sakura-chan, I'm about to start my preliminary battle, for you and my Youthful career!"

Sakura was having none of it though, "get your ass up here, NOW!"

Lee looked at the proctor for help, who looked around, and sighed, "better {Cough} do what she says, kunoichi are a law unto themselves, and no man is strong enough {Cough} to resist them."

So, Lee quickly turned and ran back up the staircase, when he reached the landing just above the staircase. He was scratching the back of his head, "I apologize for being a little too eager to fight, I was…" before he could continue, Sakura grabbed him by the neck and pulled Rock into a soft lingering kiss.

She finally let him go for lack of air, and when she looked up at his face, she could not help but giggle at his expression. When her giggling subsided, she put her arms around his neck, and whispered into his ear, "don't do anything _stupid_ , but show me everything you got, remember, just by winning this battle you have earned the right to take me on a date," she reminded him, "so show him no mercy."

"Hai, Sakura-chan," Lee responded, with a slightly slurred voice, it sounded like he was inebriated. He turned away from Sakura, and slowly began to amble back down the stairs to stand before the proctor, his expression was weird he really did act like he was drunk.

Misumi who had finally reached the arena while Rock was kissing his girlfriend, looked at the genin with disdain, "you're a fool," he told Rock, "to allow yourself to be distracted, by a mere woman, not even worthy of being a ninja. Kunoichi are useless, and all they do is distract true ninja from doing the real work. That you would lower yourself enough to allow one to kiss you, with her filthy lips," Tsurugi spat, "you disgust me."

"Did you just call my Sakura-chan, filthy," Rock whispered his question, for the first time, in a long time, Rock Lee was pissed off?

Before Tsurugi could formulate a reply, Gekkō stepped in to begin the match, " **HAJIME!** "

Tsurugi charged straight toward Rock, delivering a strike which Rock deflected. Before Rock could counterattack, something happened to Misumi's limbs, which suddenly wound them up Rock's own arm. Misumi moved his body, so he had wound his entire body around Lee's body, trapping Rock's limbs against his own body. "Whoa, what's up with that dude's body," Naruto exclaimed, "that's so freaky?"

"He dislocated everyone of his joints, softening his body," Hinata answered him, the third-eye of her mask was open, indicating that she was employing her Byakugan to study their opponents, then continued, "he's using his chakra to control the movement of his body. Very much like our namesake, the anaconda serpent," she added.

"I can squeeze until your bones break, kid," Tsurugi whispered to Rock, "the more you struggle, the tighter I'll squeeze. I could break your neck right now, if I wanted to," the older genin gloated, "and I will unless you give up!"

"I shall never give up, not to the likes of you," Rock retorted, "for you may crush my body, you cannot crush my Youth. Plus, it is fortunate that though your limbs may attempt to replicate a snake's movements, the rest of your body is still very much intact." Rock brought his head back into the face of the older genin, which resulted in Misumi's nose being broken. This caused him to loosen his hold of Lee, who capitalized on Tsurugi's distraction, because as soon as he could, Rock wrenched his arm free of Misumi's hold and elbowed him as hard as Rock could, into his solar-plexus. There was an audible crack as Misumi's ribs were fractured, Rock immediately followed-up the elbow strike, with a hammer fist to Tsurugi's groin.

Finally, Rock Lee was free of Misumi Tsurugi's hold upon him and turned to face the older genin. "My Sakura-chan's lips are not filthy," Rock declared, "they are as close to perfection one could get under heaven. I am normally very difficult to anger, but when you insulted the woman I love," on the upper level, Sakura could hear everything he said about her, "you brought out the Beast in me," he finished in a snarl. As Rock finished speaking, he unleashed a punch on Misumi with every ounce of strength at his disposal, if it had been used on almost any of the other genin, the punch would have killed them, but because of Misumi's chakra-jutsu, making his body like rubber, the only thing it did was knock him out.

Hayate went over to check Misumi, then stood up and pointed to Rock Lee, "Winner by Knockout, Lee Rock," he declared.

Rock was subdued when he returned to the upper deck, and faced Sakura, his sensei, and his teammates. "I'm so sorry, sensei, the way I ended my battle was most definitely unyouthful," Rock said while standing at attention, awaiting reprimand, "I await whatever punishment you deem fit."

Guy's face was solemn, "that is a fact, the way you concluded the match was Unyouthful," he agreed, "but why you ended it that way, and whom you were fighting for that was definitely Youthful. To fight for the honor of the woman you love, even if she can defend her own honor," he said diverting his gaze to Sakura, who merely continued to stare at Lee with an unreadable expression, "that is one of the truest expressions of Youth one can aspire to, next time do not lose your temper. Your emotions are the only thing you have total control over on the battleground." Guy turned, and walked back down the deck, to his team's original position.

Tenten winked at Lee, then turning to share a look with Sakura, before following her sensei back down the deck, but then Neji spoke, "good match Lee, for a commoner, I daresay if we had fought, it would have definitely been bloody, even if the outcome would've been different." That was as close as Neji ever came to praising Lee's skill, which means Lee must really have impressed him, a small victory in and of itself.

Neji went to join the rest of Team Guy, leaving Rock to deal with Sakura. The two genin stared at each other, Sakura's pride at having someone fight for her honor, warred with all the compliments he gave her while he did so, and she did not know how to react. "To hell with it," she exclaimed before stomping over to the boy, grabbed him, and kissed him fiercely, she put her whole body into this kiss. Sakura stepped back, "meet me at Akimichi barbeque, exactly one week after the Chunins are over, at noon," she stepped back, but Lee caught her by the arm and pulled her roughly back into him.

Rock looked directly into Sakura's shocked eyes, "you are so bossy, Sakura-chan," Lee moved his arm down, palmed Sakura's hip and forced her to press herself into him. The only resistance she offered was pressing her hand into his chest, but that was more of a steadying action, than a struggle. Before she knew what was happening, he pressed his own lips into hers, and kissed her wide-eyed face, she may have been caught by surprise, but she quickly succumbed to his power, as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss as fiercely as he gave it. Then pulling back he said, "I will meet you at your prestated barbeque restaurant, if you will but meet me at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, one day after these exams are over," he demanded severely, "which means you must be able to walk, which means you will have to defeat your own opponents. Do you think you can do that, kunoichi," he asked, laying his own challenge before her?

"I will," Sakura growled!

 **Hyūga Hinata v. Kankuro no Sabaku**

Standing in the middle of the arena, Kankuro of the Desert, Puppet Master of Sunagakure, removed the bandages holding his puppet to his back. He slung the bandage covered bundle from his back, and thunked it down hard on the cement floor. "Let me do you a favor, Hyūga, and end this battle quickly," Kankuro suggested condescendingly. "I know the weakness of the Hyūga clan's taijutsu," he added, "your opponent must be within six-meters for your strikes to be effective. You'll never touch me, Hyūga," he snarled.

"We shall see, Kankuro-san," Hinata replied serenely, with her gentle smile on her face, seen below her face-mask. As she took a basic jūken stance, "come within range of my divination, shinobi-san," she added, "if you dare?"

Kankuro just laughed, "you think that challenging me, and goading me will make me come near you?"

"Then, how are you going to win, if you do not approach me," Hinata asked, "are you going to make your puppet, fight for you instead?" She pointed, indicating the bundle on his right, "my little sister plays with dolls, maybe when we're finished here, you two can trade toys."

Kankuro growled, "it's not a toy, it's a ninja tool, just like the kunai and shuriken in your belt," he grated. "You won't goad me by questioning my manhood either," he snarled, "so quit trying to incite me to violence!"

"You mean, your not a kunoichi, like me," Hinata asked, "I mean with all the make-up, I just assumed you were a girl? You wouldn't happen to be a crossdresser would you, if so, I've got a dress in just your size?"

"Shut up," he growled taking a menacing step forward!

That was all Hinata needed, before she disappeared into a cloud of butterflies, "behind you," came a gentle voice, then as soon as he turned, she said, "jūken style: Tetsu tenohira kaiten." Thus, without using any chakra, she performed the iron palm rotation, her palms which after hour upon hour, day upon day, months, and years of hardening were a deadly weapon as effective as her daggers and throwing stars, and the sai in her belt. Hinata was not fooled one bit, she saw with her Byakugan, who the puppet was, and where the _Dummy_ controllingit was located. _Mama always told me to fight the opponent in front of me,_ it just so happened that the opponent in front of her was made of wood. Each palm strike splintered the puppet's arms, legs, chest, and finally the head, and all within two-seconds from when she began her assault.

As soon as she finished demolishing the puppet, she drew a kunai, charged it with Raiton chakra, and set it to the throat of the bandage covered shinobi. "I don't want to kill you, Kankuro-san," she whispered into his ear, "but if it means your life to make the one, I love, feel vindicated in giving up his spot for me, I will do just that." Anyone could see the abject terror on Kankuro's face as he listened to the soft, gentle, but deadly voice, "So, which will it be, man of the desert," she purred in his ear, there was a mixture of seduction and resolve in this Hyūga's voice, "life," she asked, pressing her breasts into his back, then she pressed her kunai harder into his throat, "or oblivion?"

At that Kankuro's resolve dissolved, "I give, proctor, I forfeit," he screamed!

"Winner by forfeit, Hyūga Hinata," Gekkō Hayate declared!

 **The Rest**

Most of the rest of the fights that day were predictable. Gaara left Omoi, a bloody smear on the tarmac, nothing Omoi had, could make a dent in Gaara's sand defense. Temari, even though she left her alive, completely outclassed, and outmaneuvered Tenten with her long-range attacks.

The match between Shikamaru and Karin was one of the most boring on record, because there was barely any movement, because whenever one would adopt a stance, the other found a stance that perfectly countered the previous stance. Both, the Uzumaki and Nara, were so intelligent, that they could predict the likely outcome of any sequence, simply by taking note of each other's stance. The one-time Shika tried to use his shadows on her, they all discovered she was a sensor-type, and could predict where he would try to ensnare her. He forfeited soon after that, stating that while their skills and intelligence were equal, she had far more chakra than him, and any battle between them would come down to a war of attrition, "I simply don't care enough about becoming chunin, to want to expend so much energy trying to win a pointless battle."

The battle between Yugito and Choji was the exact opposite to the battle between, Karin and Shikamaru. Choji's new physique coupled with the fact he was practically leaking Yang chakra, boosted his strength and endurance to awesome lengths. While Yugito's Jinchuriki status lent her, her own measure of endurance, and Matatabi had trained Yugito in how to fight like a cat. When the Akimichi would charge into attack the Kumo-nin, she would jump over his attack or outmaneuver him. They were in a stalemate for a while, neither able to effectively counter each other, or capitalize upon any advantages, until Yugito unleashed her ninjutsu upon Choji. She swarmed him, with countless numbers of blue-fiery mice, which ran over Choji's entire normal sized body. Just before Yugito set them off, Choji knowing he could not get them all, opted to use a modification to his family jutsu, one that he discovered once he began eating healthier. " **Akimichi-jutsu: Kyojin** ," [Akimichi style: Giant], this allowed him to grow to about the height of the roof of the Arena, which was at least 27 meters tall, when the mouse bombs blew! If Choji had opted to stay his normal size, he could have been killed, but because of his giant technique which spread the mice around his body, he was severely injured, as large chunks of flesh were incinerated. There was a huge puff of smoke and Choji was back to his normal size, which also shrank the wounds proportionately, he was still knocked out and wounded but the wounds were now small. Yugito walked over to Choji, her eyes wide with disbelief, as she fell to her knees.

"Winner by knockout, Nii Yugito," Gekkō Hayate declared.

Yugito nodded, then she did something surprising, she began to channel her own chakra into Choji, what surprised them the most was that it was healing chakra. She remained next to him trying to heal him of the wounds she caused, Neji and Hinata activated the Byakugan to get a better look. What they saw shocked them, they saw tears streaming down her face, and her lips moving. All Hyūga are taught to read lips, and what they interpreted from the lip reading they shared with their teammates. " _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go as far as I did with you,_ " she seemed to be telling him, " _but if you had not been such a strong and powerful opponent, I would not have had to go to such lengths to win. You should be proud of yourself, kid,_ " she told him as the Konoha medic corps arrived to take over, " _you went toe-to-toe with the Jinchuriki of the Two-tails, and made me doubt my victory, and that caused me to go all out on you. When you recover, maybe we could have lunch together,_ " then she leaned over to kiss the still groggy Choji.

The match between Sakura and Ino, while quite short in length, was epic in scope, because it was the catalyst in which Ino learned a profound lesson. They faced each other in the middle of the arena floor and just stared at each other. Sakura maintained her neutral expression, and a relaxed stance, that was neither aggressive, nor passive, it was just ready. Ino's face was overconfident, almost cocky, self-assured that whatever she learned, would be enough to take her rival down. As far as she was concerned, Sakura was no different from when she left the Academy, _people do not change who they are, in just one year_ , was her belief.

" **HAJIME** ," the proctor shouted!

Ino decided to end this fight quickly, _lest Sakura embarrass herself too much, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I let her look too bad_ , so she charged forward to deliver a right punch to Sakura's face. Sakura twisted her body to the side, very much like her sensei, when Anko used her Hebi-style, Sakura's agility surprised Ino, but not as much as the left hook to her right jaw. Ino was seeing stars, but she managed to roll with the punch, and jumped away from her former friend, who chose not to chase after her. Ino felt a trickle of blood, slide down, out of her mouth, and wiped it away with her hand.

"Good shot, Sakura," Ino praised her former best friend, "but you just got lucky."

"I've learned that one makes his or her own luck, Ino," Sakura replied.

"Oh really," Ino asked, "then this is me making mine," as she went through several hand seals, with the last one ending with the thumb and index-finger, connecting in an O-shape in front of her eye. "I'm going to take a walk inside your soul," Ino explained, " **Mind Transfer technique,** " and a beam of chakra shot itself directly at Sakura and was deflected. It ricocheted back to it's source, and the recoil effect plus the impact of the jutsu itself, knocked Ino to the floor.

"Did you really think your clan's mind techniques would work," Sakura asked in disdain? "Naruto may be only at Shodan level in Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, but he's a Godan Master of Konoha Fuinjutsu, Specializing in Defensive Sealing, which includes mental seals, your own father taught him to prevent certain secrets of his from being pilfered," Sakura explained calmly, as she leapt over to stand over Ino, who was just shaking the cobwebs from her head. "He's taught us some of those sealing arts and we're getting pretty good," as "SNIKT," her claws popped into place, "I've reached the level of jyukyu, which is standard practices before I reach Shodan in Konoha Sealing Arts and choose a specialty." Sakura introduce some of her own chakra to sides of her claws, and markings seemed to appear along the length, then faster than a lightning strike Sakura, flicked her claws across Ino's left cheek, leaving two gashes down her left cheek, one of which came very close to her eye.

"You **bitch** ," Ino spat, "how could you have scarred me like that," was the only thing she seemed concerned with?

"You have more important matters to worry about, Ino-chan," Sakura said pleasantly, "because I've just administered a toxin into your blood stream." Sakura waited so that news could sink into Ino's mind, but when Ino opened her mouth in shock, Sakura cut her off, "Don't worry, the toxin won't kill you at least not right away, no this poison takes a few minutes to complete its work, it starts almost immediately though, by effecting your appendages, your arms and legs will begin to feel numb," Ino began to feel tingles crawl up her arms and legs, like they were falling asleep. "You will no longer be able to control them, because the messages from your brain, are no longer being received by the nerves in your limbs." Sakura checked her wristwatch, "Total paralysis of your limbs should be taking effect, right about, NOW," Ino thanked Kami-sama, she was already on the floor from her failed jutsu, or she would have fallen. She had tried to stand, but all she managed to do was twitch her limbs before she suddenly could not even move them, but Sakura continued speaking, "after your limbs have stopped moving, the toxin begins creeping back up your spine, which controls the other nerves and organs of the body, starting with your digestive system in your lower body, the digestive process ceases. I hope you didn't have a big meal before now, because unless you move that out in a few days, the food will begin to rot inside of you. That will produce even more toxins into your system, but not to worry because you could be long dead by then, because the toxin's effects will eventually reach the thoracic vertebrae, which is where your heart and lungs reside." Sakura turned to look at Ino, who's limbs were still frozen, and she was beginning to feel a tingling sensation in her nether regions, and not the good kind, "of course all of this can be negated with the antidote."

"Give it to me, Sakura-chan," Ino begged, "we're still friends, aren't we?"

"Maybe," Sakura admitted, "but Ino-chan, in the Chunin Exams, friends have been known to kill each other to get ahead, and that's just what I'm prepared to let happen to you. Unless you forfeit this match," Sakura demanded!

Ino stared into Sakura's eyes hoping to find some semblance of mercy, but what she found shocked her to her very core. Her best friend really was prepared to let her die, Ino jerked her eyes away from her implacable friend's eyes, "fine, Sakura, you win," she said in a whisper, then speaking aloud said, "I forfeit the fight!"

Gekkō walked up to them, "Winner by forfeit, Sakura no Konoha!"

"Now give me the antidote," Ino screamed!

Sakura moved in close, threading her hands into the hand seal of the ram, she said, "Kai!" Then she stood up with a grin reminiscent of Naruto's prank smile, "did you really think I'd give one of my best friends a poison like that, Ino-buta?"

Ino was shocked, before turning angry, "Zengaku-chan, you mean to tell me I was under a genjutsu this whole time and didn't even realize it?"

"That's about the size of it, pig-breath," Sakura stated, as she smiled fondly at her friend, "come on Ino-chan, even you have to admit it was a pretty good trick."

Ino stood up with her still bloody, lip, cheek, and eye, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "if you hadn't marred my unspeakable beauty, I would agree with you, but did you have to scratch me up?" They were walking back up to the staircase, as they bickered, "you may have found your guy, but if Sasuke's really off the market, that means I've gotta step up my game and I can't afford to lose any of my sex appeal at this stage." Sakura just looked at Ino in shock, then she began to giggle, then chuckle, before she burst out laughing, all the way back to their teams.

 **Hyūga Neji v. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto; and the Rest of the Story**

When those names appeared on the screen, there was no need to wonder who the unfortunate candidate, to fight two matches would be. _I mean really, was there any doubt, this is a Naruto fanfiction after-all,_ Naruto thought, as he turned to wink at the Readers? Naruto turned to his sisters, and made eye-contact with Hinata, "I will keep my promise, Hinata-chan," he informed her, "but just how badly should I beat his ass?"

Hinata just chuckled, then with a glint in her eye she looked at Naruto, "I already told you a week ago, Naruto-kun," she began, "we can show no mercy to anyone. Stop, just short of killing him, if you can manage it," Hinata requested.

"As you wish," Naruto said with a gentle smile, before raising his hood, and fading from sight like condensation evaporating from a foggy window.

Down in the Arena, Neji had already arrived and was waiting arrogantly next to the proctor. _Has Hinata's friend lost his nerve, it was to be expected, Fate has already decreed that I win this match, regardless of his accomplishments this orphan cannot hope to face a noble clan such as the Hy_ _ū_ _ga_ , were the thoughts brimming from Neji's mind. But just as he thought that, a single drop of water fell on him from above, _was there a leak in the roof_ , he wondered? Neji looked up as a sudden downpour began, he watched the water seem to condense out of nowhere and fall directly in front of him, as it did, instead of lying flat on the arena floor it seemed to rebound and rise. It resembled a glass of water without the glass and grew to a certain volume, before all excess water evaporated, revealing Naruto, standing in his color-shifting coat, hood-up, hiding his face in darkness. The only thing of his features that could be seen from the shadows were his eyes. They were violet all-over, but the pupil seemed to have expanded outward into seven concentric rings, the last was circling the perimeter of the cornea, perfectly. "Are those your Demon eyes, Namikaze-san," Neji scoffed, "are you trying to place a genjutsu upon me, orphan?"

Naruto said nothing, as he waited patiently for the fight to begin, " **HAJIME** ," Gekkō snapped, _though I cannot and will not show partiality to any of the candidates, I hope the blonde kick's your ass Hy_ _ū_ _ga, I so happen to be an orphan as well, little bastard._

"Byakugan," Neji stated as his dojutsu activated, but when he looked at Naruto, instead of peering through his clothes and body to find his tenketsu points, all the Hyūga saw was a black long coat. Neji's eyes widened, Naruto just stood there with his hands buried in the pockets of his coat, "what is this," Neji demanded?

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, while keeping his face expressionless, "something wrong Hyūga-san," Naruto asked, with only mild curiosity, "you seem like you have a problem with the way I dress?"

"My Byakugan, can't penetrate your coat," Neji answered automatically, "but that's impossible, our dojutsu can see through anything," Neji exclaimed in astonishment!

Naruto cast a glance down at his coat, before returning his gaze to his opponent. "Oh this," Naruto inquired, removing his hand from his pocket to finger the coat, "this was a gift from the current daimyo of the former Snow Nation, renamed Spring Nation, for my birthday two-weeks ago."

Neji's eyes widened even more at that, then hardened, "since when does a commoner rate a personal gift from a Head of State," he asked incredulously? Naruto's eyes became hard, before he suddenly blurred out of sight, then reappeared directly above Neji with a flying axe-kick directed at the genin's head. Neji, of course, though he lost track of him, saw Naruto's attack coming with his Byakugan, and managed to twist himself out of the way. Naruto's attack left a small divet in the floor of the arena, and Neji twisted to the right to deliver a palm-strike to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto allowed the palm strike to push him into a spin that parried Neji's arm. Then brought the same arm into an elbow, right into Neji's gut, making him grunt, which distracted him enough to allow Naruto to capture the arm at the wrist, bring it up over Naruto's own head, and with a tug, pulled Neji into a lunging elbow-strike into the center of his chest. Naruto released Neji, who toppled to the floor, retching and out of breath with a groaning cry.

"To answer your question, Neji-san," Naruto began slowly, "I know Koyuki-Osama, because she's a personal friend of mine, I helped her return to power after I assassinated her uncle. You were there in the room, when Kabuto-san read my information to everybody, my most significant assassination was the daimyo of Yukinokuni, Kazahana Doto." Neji wheezed, he fought to get his breathing back under control, but Naruto began to say something else, "no offense to Hinata-chan, but you Hyūga, live in a dream world, you think your Byakugan and the jūken are all you need to be successful. You've stagnated to the point that you're almost irrelevant as shinobi," Naruto stated, then plucking at the fabric of his coat added, "this is special fabric made exclusively in Harunokuni, Neji, I'm not using any of my own power for this effect. I don't know if the inventors knew of this effect when they created it, but you can bet, now that it's been discovered, there will be more orders for garments like this, at least from Kumo and Suna," Naruto said indicating the teams he mentioned. Neji was sitting up by this point almost fully recovered from the earlier exchange, and was looking around at the upper deck, because Temari of the Desert was watching and listening to the exchange, and Hinata was being grilled by Karin, and Yugito was making notes as she watched the fight. "This world is in constant flux, it is ever changing and evolving," Naruto lectured him, "and the Hyūga can either get in line with that or be left behind, in the rubbish bin of history."

After his speech, Naruto had turned his back on Neji, gazing into the metaphorical future, when he felt a biting stab from his back. Naruto looked back in shock to see a malevolent grin in his opponent's eyes, "maybe you're right Namikaze-san, maybe the Hyūga clan have become obsolete, but nothing beats a good old back-stabbing," he declared, as he twisted the kunai into Naruto's back!

Naruto in obvious pain just smiled, "I… I couldn't ag-agree more, Neji-san," Naruto stated before he erupted into blue-smoke, that covered and clung to the backstabber, causing his already weak stomach to turn-over. He would have puked, if he hadn't already vomited everything he ate that morning, but he reflexively squeezed his eyes shut, from the front came the voice of his opponent, "but even that can't compare to a good ole sucker punch," which caused Neji's eyes to snap open just in time to see a spinning sphere of chakra come right for his chest cavity, and Neji knew it was too late to do anything, he watched in seeming slow-motion as the ball of chakra collided with his chest. Neji folded around the jutsu as Naruto named it, " **Rasengan**." Naruto could have shoved the rasengan through Neji's body, right through his heart, but he had made a promise to Hinata, and he did not feel like killing another Konoha-nin, so he just let the Rasengan throw Neji to the other side of the arena. When he landed, he was out-cold, but alive.

"Winner by knockout, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," Gekkō Hayate declared! Hayate let out a sigh of relief, "it's finally over…" Mikoto was pleased with this turn of events, not only has at least one of her son's passed into the Final Round, making her a proud mom, but as the Hokage of the Leaf, she was thrilled with how many Leaf genin made it into the third round of the Exams, and they were all rookies too. All the Rookies lined up in a row facing the huge arms, then Gekkō Hayate stepped up on the raised platform, "with the conclusion of the final match, I now declare the Preliminary Round of the Third Exam over, to all who have advanced to the Final Round, congratulations!" In total that left eight candidates for the Final Round, four from Konoha, two from Kumo, and two from Sand, this really was the cream of the crop this year.

"Now, I will begin explaining the Final Round," the Hokage said as she stepped upon the platform, all three proctors stood between her and the participants, she wore a coy smile as she faced them. "In the Final rounds you will all, put your battle skills on display before an audience of potential clients," she announced, "demonstrate the power and restraint within your disciplines, therefore the final battles will commence exactly one month from today." All except Crimson Anaconda were surprised by the length of time they would be given before their final battles, "this is so you may develop new strategies, or improve and refine your existing skills, up until now, these exams are predicated on the fact that you were fighting an unknown enemy," she elaborated, "that is no longer the case, now that you have battled, you will need to prepare for your enemies, and this will be an opportunity to rest and recuperate as well. This will also, give us time to announce the outcome of the Preliminary Round to the Heads of State, and each nation's other leaders," with this Karin and Yugito shared a look that was unreadable to anybody but them, if anybody was paying attention that is, "and gives us time to prepare the summons for the final selection."

"Now, that being said it is time to take care of one more matter before I dismiss you," the Hokage told them, "now, in a calm orderly fashion, all of you will take a slip of paper from the box, held by Kakashi-san."

"Just remain where you are," Kakashi instructed, "I'll come to you!" By and by, each participant drew a number, and by the time Kakashi was finished every contestant had a slip of paper, with a numeral written upon it.

When Kakashi finished, Ibiki began issuing instructions, "good, now that everybody has one, going from left to right, please read the paper in your hand!"

"I've got eight," Sakura said!

"Number one, of course," Naruto said!

"Four," said Temari!

"Five," said the female Uzumaki!

"Three," Rock stated!

"Two," the Nibi Jinchuriki told them!

"Six," spoke Gaara!

"Seven," came the soft voice of the Hyūga Heiress!

"Very well," Mikoto said, before continuing, "now I'm going to tell you all, how the tournament of the Final Round will work!"

"So, that's what the numbers are for," Karin said calmly, "we were drawing lots!"

The Fifth Hokage just grinned deviously, before turning to the proctor of the first exam, "Ibiki-san, you may reveal what Fate has dealt these young ninja!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Morino answered crisply, before stepping forward and holding up a clipboard, which read,

Naruto v. Yugito

Rock v. Temari

Karin v. Gaara

Hinata v. Sakura! All of the candidates stared at whom they were going to be fighting for the Third and Final Round of the Chunin Exam. The thoughts swirling through their heads, were many and varied, but none of them backed out at this stage. Karin raised her hand, "Question, Madam Hokage!"

"Yes," Mikoto asked?

"From the looks of things, this is a tournament," Karin Uzumaki prefaced her question, "that means there will only be one winner, does that mean only one of us will become chunin?"

"On the contrary," the Hokage explained, "several judges, including myself, the Kazekage and other Shinobi Leaders, and many Heads of State, who will ultimately be assigning you your missions, are going to be there for the Final Round! These judges will make a thorough evaluation of your abilities, through this tournament," she elaborated, "they will then decide whether any or all of you, save for the ones already promoted, possess the qualities of a Chunin. Even if someone loses the first match, they may still become a Chunin," she concluded as an example!

"Then there's an actual chance that all of us may become Chunin," Temari asked?

"Exactly," Mikoto confirmed with a nod, "on the other hand, there is also a chance that none of you, except those who have already received promotions, will become Chunin," she stated, then added, "the advantage for fighting and winning, means more of a chance to demonstrate your talents before the judges. Do you understand, Uzumaki-san," Mikoto asked?

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Karin smiled, _**this is going to be fun**_ , both Uzumaki exclaimed in their minds!

"I thank you all for your patience," the Godaime expressed, "and hereby adjourn until we meet again, next month!"


	22. Interlude: Transformative Training

**Chains of the Maelstrom**

Transformative Training

Our Home

 _Uzumaki-Shima: Naruto_

Lord of Uzumaki Isle, clan head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze, clan heir to the Senju, ward of the Uchiha, chunin of Konohagakure no Sato's Crimson Anaconda, and the most important title to him, fiancé to Uzumaki Yugao and Mitarashi Anko, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, was sitting in the lotus position atop one of the towers of Uzumaki-Yōsai (Fortress), meditating on his first week of training in preparation for the chunin finals taking place in twenty-three days. Naruto and his ladies have been on Uzumaki island for the past seven days, arriving almost two hours after leaving Konoha. Anko was able to step on the island because, Yugao and Naruto altered her DNA, at least superficially to mimic their own genetic code. This allowed her to cross the space-time barrier, without being killed by it. It was only a temporary change until they got her inside, so they could add her true genetic code to the seal that controlled access to the island. Once that happened, she could now, come and go as she pleased.

That was the first thing they did once they got to the island, after that they rested so Naruto could recuperate from the preliminaries, which had been held, just a day before they arrived. By mutual consent, the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Mitarashi trio, decided to postpone any lovemaking, until they returned to the Village. This would insure that Naruto had all the energy he needed for whatever direction his training took him. The rest of the week, leading up to where he was now, was spent in preparation. Before leaving Konoha, he and Yugao had ransacked the Uzumaki temple, taking all of the masks left behind by Mito-sama, when she moved there to marry Hashirama-sama. They did that to disguise which mask they truly needed, the mask of Shinigami, the purpose of which was for Naruto to right a terrible wrong, which had been done to one of his precious-jewels.

Master and Apprentice, and Husband and Granny

 _Uchiha Compound: Sakura and Kurenai_

Sakura grabbed Kurenai's left elbow, but the jonin with a shrug of her left shoulder, sent the pinkette tumbling to the ground. Sakura was up in a flash, leveling a right palm strike at the other woman's sternum, who intercepted the attack by grabbing the newly minted chunin's arm at the wrist, with her own right hand. Kurenai remained immobile, while Sakura's motion brought her forward, at the last instant before the teenager's body collided with the red-eyed woman's, Kurenai side-stepped and pivoted, sweeping Sakura's arm below her center of gravity. This had the effect of causing Sakura's forward energy to be redirected, causing her to flip, and turn upside-down, which is where Kurenai let go and allowed all of Sakura's left-over energy to carry her clear to the otherside of the dojo. Sakura, while moving through the air, moved her body into a lay-out position so she collided with the wall feet first, before somersaulting to the floor, in a kneeling position.

Kurenai smiled proudly, "very good, Sakura-chan," she praised, "you've taken to the principles of Aikijujutsu perfectly, all you need is some refinement and experience with it in the field, and you'll even give me trouble."

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei," Sakura expressed with a blush of humility.

"Your welcome," Kurenai returned with a nod, then began to explain the training regimen she would put her student through for the next month. "I hope you're ready to work hard, young lady, because we're going to be making you suffer for the rest of the month. We're going to marry Aikijujutsu and Hokkyokuseiken together seamlessly, so that you won't be having to switch back and forth, but use both methods simultaneously, we're going to make their concepts instinctive, not just reflexive. I also want you to be able to use ninjutsu and genjutsu with your taijutsu. We're also going to work on your speed and reactions, not to mention your stamina and endurance, that is the only way you can defeat the likes of the two Uzumaki, you may be facing."

Sakura had been nodding as she listened to Kurenai's syllabus for her, for the next month. Then she looked at her sensei with a bewildered expression, "We, as in you and me?"

Kurenai shook her head sadly, "unfortunately, I cannot be your only sensei, this month," then pressing a hand over her stomach, "in my condition, it wouldn't be prudent to be doing too much strenuous labor, it might cause irreparable harm, to my baby."

Sakura's eyes went wide, and an excited smile came over her face, "really," then giggling, she ran over and brought her sensei and friend, into a tight-but-not-too-tight hug, and yelled, " **congratulations, Kurenai-chan**!"

Kurenai could not help but return the giggle and hug, then returned to seriousness. "So, I asked my nephew to call in a favor from his **cousin** ," she said the last part a little louder than normal. The door opened and two people walked in, one was Kurenai's husband and the father of her baby.

The other was a woman, that any serious kunoichi aspired to be like. She is a fair-skinned woman, with brown eyes and straight blonde hair, parting above her forehead, shoulder-length bangs that frame her face, and the rest, reaching to her lower-back, and a violet diamond shaped beauty mark - clearly visible on her forehead. A slender woman of shapely physique, with above-average height, and noticeably large breasts – not that Sakura was jealous of her, of course. Today, she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage, by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. She wore high heeled, open-toed, strappy, black sandals. She has red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. _Her Uzumaki genes must be running quite strong, because she's older than the Hokage, but looks like she's still in her twenties._

Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment because, she of course knew this woman personally, she was the Administrator for Konoha Mercy Hospital, Dean of Medicine for Konohagakure Medical School, and Surgeon General for all Medical Ninja within the shinobi ranks of Konoha. "Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?"

There was a sadistic gleam in Senju Tsunade's eyes, and Sakura involuntarily shuddered when she looked into the eyes of the other woman. "The brat, promised me, he would treat me to an all-expenses paid week-end in Tanzaku-Gai, if I would help whip you into shape for the finals, Sakura-san." Tsunade opened an evil grin, as she thought of the rewards for her tutorship. "So, let's get started with the torture…" she chuckled at her faux pas, "I mean training." _**Naruto-baka**_ _,_ Sakura screamed in her head!

Crossroads

 _Hyūga Compound: Hinata_

Hinata was sitting in the Seiza position, in the personal dojo of the Main Branch, she was breathing in an air of serenity, waiting but not expecting, her mother to begin her training. Hinata heard her mother's footsteps, on the floor of the tatami mat, and slowly opened her eyes. Hitomi stepped in front of her daughter and mimicked her seated position, and returned Hinata's smile, "congratulations, musume-san," she stated, "for getting promoted, and for reaching the final stage of the Chunin Selection Exams."

"Arigato, haha-sama (mother)," Hinata responded, "I couldn't have done it without my team."

"Maybe, but that's beside the point," her mother replied, "now I am going to outline the new style of taijutsu we will be learning."

"Tell me about this new style, haha-sama." Hinata asked?

Hitomi nodded and began, "Minamijūjisei, is less a taijutsu style and more of an assassination art. It is comprised of six different taijutsu styles, that can be used to destroy an enemy from the outside, it basically turns the hands, the feet, the entire body into a deadly weapon. It would be more merciful for a victim to be mauled to death by piranha, than to face a master of Southern Cross."

"Why have I not heard of this style before, haha-sama," Hinata asked, "you told me it was an ancient fighting-style that our family has had for centuries? If it is so devastating, why do we use the jūken and not this style?"

"Only those who have been born along our specific line may learn it," Hitomi told her daughter, "this style has been passed along in my family from mother to daughter, since before the Sage of Six Paths. It has an advantage over Jūken, because it does not require chakra to use."

"That's excellent, haha-sama, when do we start training," Hinata asked?

Hitomi grinned proudly, "we will begin, right now, as soon as I teach you a ninjutsu that will maximize your training."

"Which ninjutsu is that, haha-sensei," Hinata asked eagerly?

"First engage your Byakugan," Hitomi ordered, and Hinata complied silently, "then watch me perform the jutsu." Hitomi put her fingers in a cross-hand sign, and said, " **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** ," and six perfect copies of her mother appear in front of her daughter.

Hinata brought her left-hand up to give her focus, and yelled, " **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ," she spoke, and thirty-six shadow clones, burst into existence. Hinata just grinned, "I already know that jutsu, haha-sama," she answered her mother's shocked face, "Naruto is practically my brother after-all."

Oh, oh, Death Uzumaki Fortress: Sealing Chamber; Return to Naruto

This was a sealing chamber only available to Fuinjutsu users, it was where the art that struck fear into the hearts of three villages was performed. As such only Fuinjutsu users could gain access to this chamber. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at the mask of Shinigami, his fiancées were somewhere above him in other parts of the castle. The mask looked like every other generic Noh mask, which was how it was able to remain undisturbed in Konoha for so long. It was white, with gray patches reminiscent of a traditional woman's hair-style, but it had horns like a bull, metallic eyes, and a leering smile that housed a set of sharp, pointed teeth. _Are you ready, dad,_ Naruto asked his father, _I am about to start?_

" _I am ready, son," Minato told him, "its time to repair my soul."_

 _This ritual will be completed in multiple stages,_ Naruto said to remind his tenants, _first stage: I will create a shadow clone, who will then put on the hannya mask, and perform_ _ **the Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release**_ _. Stage two: I will use my chains to retrieve you from the belly of Death itself. Stage three: I will then use the_ _ **Seal of Transference**_ _to transfer the Yin half of Kurama into the Eight-Trigrams Seal; hopefully they'll reunite into one being._

" _Stage four," Minato continued, "you will use your chakra control to halt the flow of all your chakra, then I will activate my chakra from in here and feed every bit of it into your chakra network, which should allow me to escape your body and merge with mine. In theory it should act just like the memories and experiences received from Kage Bunshin, when they are dispelled, hopefully my true-self won't be changed too much by being within the belly of the Shinigami."_

 _Just before your chakra is depleted, dad, I will perform the_ _ **Human Path: Soul Absorption**_ _with my mind avatar, then_ _ **Deva Path: Soul Transference**_ _, and transfer your Soul fragment into your true-self_ , Naruto concluded their briefing, then to make sure they both understood the stakes, Naruto began to speak with a note of concern in his voice, _"this is a pass-fail, dad, you will pretty much be committing suicide to make this happen, and I won't be able to bring you back a second time. Are you sure you want to go through with this, dad, I have no problem with continuing our current situation?_

 _Minato thought about it and sighed, after sharing a look with his wife, "Yes, I am sure, son, the time has come for you to be on your own, and there are some things parents and children shouldn't know about each other. If this works, we will continue to train you, as much as you wish, and if it doesn't work, well the reason I'm going first is to see if it will, then it'll just be my time, and you'll still have your mother here to continue guiding you."_

 _It'll work, dad, I know it will, I believe it,_ Naruto stated with determination, _and as soon as we've both recovered, we can get mom out, together, dattebayo._

" _Let's go through steps about how you plan on doing that, sochi-kun," Kushina asked, "I actually died, I wasn't sucked into a God's stomach to fight for eternity."_

 _I'm going to perform the_ _ **Edo Tensei**_ _with a slight modification, instead of using a kunai to bring you under my control, we'll do the same thing I did with dad, pause my chakra, feed your chakra into my chakra coils, and transfer your soul into your resurrected-self. That should give you, your free-will, instead of making you follow mine. Again, this is a pass-fail jutsu, mom, and the same consequences apply to you if it doesn't work,_ Naruto reminded her, _and you have a choice whether you want to go through with this, or not._

 _Kushina closed her eyes and gave the matter some serious thought, her eyes flashed open and with a determined smile, she said, "Let's do this, dattebane!" Naruto smirked as Naruto made the hand-sign for_ _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _._

A single copy of Naruto appeared next to him, and without being asked placed the Mask on his face. He began performing the Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin, and at the clap there was an explosion of energy as the Death God materialized and transformed the Shadow Clone into Shinigami's visage. Shinigami cannot be described in terms of male or female, Shinigami was both genders and none of them, with translucent and gaunt features. Shinigami had proportions that were suited to a god, Shinigami towered over Naruto with womanly hair and two red horns protruding above Shinigami's brow. Skin the color of twilight, in a pale kimono draped over Shinigami's 'body'. In Shinigami's left hand were a set of Buddhist prayer beads and resting in Shinigami's mouth was a tanto knife. Shinigami's 'physical' appearance was the least unsettling aspect about Shinigami, no that honor went to the sheer power emanating from the Death God. Which drove Naruto to his knees, but even his tenants felt the power of Shinigami, Kushina and Minato reacted the same way as Naruto, and Kurama who has been killed a couple of times in her existence, while not driven to it, kneeled to one of three beings more powerful than her. One of the three pillars of existence, the god of entropy.

Shinigami said nothing as Shinigami proceeded to fulfill the task for which Shinigami was summoned. Shinigami removed the tanto from Shinigami's maw, revealing a mouth containing a set of pointed teeth, cast into a permanently, leering smile. Shinigami brought the blade down, and with a vicious thrust, plunged the blade into Shinigami's belly, which brought a delightful smile to Shinigami's face. The slash across the belly was just as spiteful, but it was done with enthusiastic, almost jovial enmity. Then with great relish Shinigami, tanto in one hand, beads in the other reached down widened Shinigami's belly, and looked directly at the real Naruto with a raised eyebrow, as if daring him to continue.

Naruto looked Shinigami in the eye and without hesitation projected two of his Adamantine Chains into the belly of the Death God. While Naruto could not see into the black abyss, his Chains seemed to lock onto a familiar chakra source and move directly toward it. They snagged it, drew tight and began to retract. Coming into view, encircled by Naruto's Chains, was a man with the same sun-kissed blonde-hair as his son, he was only wearing his standard jonin uniform. He groaned and looked up into the violet eyes of… _his son?_ Who was shining a bright smile down at his father, and quipped, "welcome back tou-san, I hope you enjoyed your vacation, but it's about time to get back to work."

When Minato looked up, and smirked, then channeling chakra to his eyes, and his eyes turned a crimson red with three tomoes, "Naruto," he asked, to which his son nodded. Minato stood up shakily, "yes, I have had quite a rest, it was very quiet… though I wouldn't recommend the venue, but I am apprehensive to know what's been going on in my absence?"

"I would be more than happy to fill you in, but first we have to appease a god," Naruto replied, before getting to his feet and retracting his Chains. He turned to the Lord of Oblivion, and knelt, bowing his head to the floor, with Minato following suit, as well as everyone in his head, "an infinite amount of apologies, oh God of Death," Naruto stated with his face still on the floor, "I and my father, humbly beg for your forgiveness, and I hope I may be able to offer you a gift. I offer the soul of a common criminal, and a piece of an evil man, one who has been taking steps to escape from your grasp forever. Please accept these unworthy gifts on behalf of myself and my father?"

Shinigami raised an eyebrow, which caused the air-pressure in the basement to increase, making every person in here feel as if they were ten meters below sea-level, " **I ACCEPT.** " The powerful voice of Shinigami swept through every creature listening, as if Shinigami was speaking to their very souls.

Naruto looked up and his eyes blazed forth with the Rinnegan, then holding his hand out, palm up, Naruto activated a jutsu, " **Deva Path: Soul Release, Yong,** " and translucent energy was released from Naruto's body, floating up and away from his mortal warden. Shinigami raised the prayer beads, and a gateway projected through the core of the beads, expanding similar to a soap bubble in a bathtub. Once the portal reached a two-meter diameter, an invisible force seemed to latch onto the soul of Gato's henchman, and like a vacuum pulled the soul directly into the center of the gateway. (A/N: think the traps used in the movie, **Ghostbusters**.)

Naruto repeated his actions from earlier, " **Deva Path: Soul Release, Orochimaru-fragment** ," unlike the other, this one did not float up out of Naruto's hand. The evil, Orochimaru took part in, has weighed down his soul, denying him the ability to rise into the heavens, even briefly. Shinigami suddenly stretches out his arm, the one with the tanto in it, skewering the fragment and the soul seemed to scream, then returning to its original state, Shinigami moved the soul fragment up to Shinigami's mouth and latched onto the soul fragment with Shinigami's cruel teeth, and began to chew slowly and thoughtfully. Almost like Shinigami was eating a piece of dango, the entire time Shinigami is chewing, screams of sheer agony permeated the room, the way Shinigami reacted made it seem as if those screams were a form of seasoning to Shinigami. There was an audible gulp as Shinigami swallowed the morsel of Orochimaru.

Shinigami looked at the son and father, with an expression of satiation, and gratitude. Then reaching to the horns on Shinigami's brow, Shinigami pulled them off, but they were not just horns because coming out like the roots of a plant were two swords. The katana were similar from most other swords Naruto and Minato have seen. They were each a little over a meter long from pommel to the tip of the blade, with no tsuba, one sword being as white as snow and the other as black as a New Moon night, what set these swords apart, the cutting edges were on the reverse side of the blade. They were curved like katana, but the cutting edge on both of the blades ran along what would normally be the back of the blades.

Naruto and Minato stared at the blades as they came into view, then Naruto found his hands filled with the blades, he looked down briefly to examine them. When he looked back up, he found Shinigami's tanto pointing at his forehead, then a black flash later and knowledge of the blades filled his mind, like Shinigami used Necromancy and Knowledge Transfer at the same time. The pale blade was known as Oblivion (忘却; Bōkyaku), it is the blade of nothingness, emptiness, or the void blade, it contains the very essence of death itself, if Naruto applies his chakra to the blade, then as nothing can really stop death, nothing can stop Oblivion from killing Naruto's opponent. Infinity (無限大, Bugendai), the dark blade, is the blade of the infinite, the sword of existence, permanence, and the blade of unending, it houses the essence of eternity, when the wielder channels chakra through the blade it becomes an unstoppable force of strength, capable of shattering the Earth itself. If he does not use his chakra with the swords, they act just like any other swords, however it's still unbreakable, and using clones does not protect the original from damage, the original takes damage regardless.

Naruto returns to his feet and says, "I thank you for this boon, oh God of Death, I shall use these blades to glorify and honor you, and your brother and sister, I make this a promise, for as long as you allow me to remain in this life."

" **Make them into your own blades, Konton Keishin,"** Shinigami commanded, **"fore they are not yours until you renew them, only then will they belong to you."**

"As you wish, Shinigami-Osama," Naruto accepted, and with that Shinigami returned to his realm, and the shadow clone popped out of existence, and Naruto suddenly knew what it felt like to have the presence of a god inhabit his body. "Kami-sama," he exclaimed, "Shinigami's power is unbelievable," Naruto told everyone.

Naruto suddenly felt a hand grasp his shoulder, upon turning he was brought into a strong, manly hug by his father, which Naruto returned. "Naruto, its good to see you," Minato bellowed as even this stoic ninja was feeling emotional, after seeing his son for the first time, "I'm so sorry for sealing the Kyūbi into you," as he hugged his son, "but who else could I have asked to give me their child, if I wasn't prepared to give up my own. Then I saw how they treated you, especially after your fourth birthday," Namikaze told his son.

Naruto was puzzled, and stood back from his father, "what are you talking about, Dad?"

Minato took a deep breath and let it out slowly, to calm himself, "it's one of the more insidious methods of torment while within Shinigami's belly. You can see, every time one of your loved ones are put in danger, or if ever there's a chance they could die, you're present because Shinigami is present, just in case. So, I've seen everything that happened to you during your childhood, at least the dangerous parts, such as the attack by the _good_ citizens of Konoha, with whom I entrusted my greatest treasure to, only for them to spit upon it."

Naruto did not have to wonder what his father meant by that; _it seems my father truly does love me. "Of course, I do, Naruto,"_ the Minato in Naruto's head admonished, _"what kind of dad would I be if I didn't love my boy? Trust is supposed to come before love, Son,"_ Head-Minato continued, _"if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have entrusted you with the safety of the village, regardless of the outcome, and that trust hasn't eroded in me, not one bit,"_ Naruto's father finished with a growl. _Thanks, Dad,_ Naruto thought, which mirrored what he spoke, to Physical-Minato, "thanks, Dad." Then Naruto, got back on business, "but there's one more step we have to take care of before we finish here today."

"What's that, Son," Minato asked?

"I'm going to attempt to reunite, Yang-Kurama with Yin-Kurama," Naruto informed his paternal parent, "so tell me, what kind of relationship, do you have with Yin?"

Minato narrowed his eyes, "why would you want to reunite them, you are aware that he was responsible for a lot of deaths of numerous citizens, right? I know you have no love lost for the people of the village, but wanton destruction and vengeance is not something I can abide, or do you simply wish to usurp his power for your own?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the accusation, "why you," and without warning son struck father a right-cross to the chin, it was not hard enough to send him to the floor, but it did force Minato's body back a step or two. "I would never even think of doing such a thing," Minato's son roared in outrage, Naruto stepped-up, invading his father's personal space, and looked his father in the face, "I may not love the people of Konohagakure no Sato, but I don't want to see them dead, nor will I stand-by and just let them be hurt if someone attacks them, there are children there who have done nothing to me, and while I'm a ninja of that village I will protect them. As for Kurama, I would never think of using my friend like that, she is one of my precious jewels, the only reason I want Yin and Yang to be reformed is because being separated is hurting her. I just want my friend to be whole, that's all, if she chooses to allow me access to her power, and aid me in using her yoki, then I'll accept it and treat it as a gift from a friend, not something to expect merely because she's housed within me!"

Minato held his poker-face for a pregnant minute, before his face cracked into a proud grin, "I knew I could trust you, Son," he said placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "and this was what I was hoping you'd be like when I gave you, Yang-Kurama. Though it was a spur of the moment decision, when I placed her inside you, I was hoping that you'd become friends, and not simply see each other as a means with which to stay alive."

Naruto smirked good-naturedly, "we're not just friends, Dad, she's my partner, with her I will never be alone, no matter where we are." Naruto heard sniffling in the back of his mind, and he smirked, and teased his original tenant, _aww, did the big bad Nine-tailed Fox, like how I was talking about her. "Shut up, brat,"_ Yang-Kurama snapped, but there was no heat in the riposte, _"and don't get cocky, my Yin is the more devious part of me."_

Minato groaned, and rubbed his chin where his son hit him, "I understand the chin-music, Naruto, but did you really have to hit me so hard?" Then getting serious he spoke, "I assume in order to get Yin-Kurama out of me, you will try to use a Seal of Transfer, correct?" Naruto just nodded, but Minato shook his head, "well, it won't work, Naruto."

"What," the younger Namikaze gasped, "why not?"

"Because, I designed the seal to be proof against Seals of Transfer," Minato informed his son, but raised his hand to further his explanation, "if I hadn't people, like Shimura-teme, would've been able to take Kurama from you at anytime, and that would've killed you." Naruto was somewhat mollified by that, "I actually made extraction from the Eight-Trigrams Seal much simpler, and something only an Uzumaki male would be able to accomplish. Since, your Adamantine Chains come from a different dimension than ours, they are able to enter similar dimensions, like the Mindscape of a Jinchuriki, or even the Mangekyō Sharingan's Kamui technique."

Naruto just stared at his father, before slapping his own forehead, "Akuma's Razor, Naruto, Akuma's Razor: keep it simple, human." Then looking at head-Minato, asked, _why didn't you tell me about that?_

" _Um, because I didn't know about it, he must've sealed me, and your mother, into the seal before making that modification to the seal,"_ meta-physical-Minato asserted.

"So, how do I begin the extraction, Sensei," Naruto asked?

The Ides of the Month Undisclosed Location

Three individuals walked into a resort, they have been meeting off and on for the past two-weeks, to finalize plans for their attack. They walked up to the counter of the hot-spring resort, and paid their fee, they were shown into the women's side of the onsen. Once in the changing room, they divested themselves of all their clothing, which made three little things abundantly clear, they were on the wrong side of the gender barrier. One of them was Kabuto, who was the only one not even slightly embarrassed, about being on this side. The other two, an old man with a silvery-gray beard, yet despite his eld, his body was as fit and trim as any thirty-year-old jonin, his name was Garath, the Sorcerer, second only to Sarutobi Hiruzen in ninjutsu, and Chief of Tanigakure no Sato, and the other man, chief of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, was only slightly younger than his white-haired counterpart, with dark-hair, a well-trimmed moustache, and an eyepatch over one eye. His name was Bradley, the Furious, said to give even Mifune of Iron, a difficult fight in kenjutsu in terms of pure skill, with only Uzumaki Kushina able to defeat him, which cost him his eye. Kabuto was there representing Otogakure, whose purpose was to retrieve Orochimaru, without giving into Konoha's demands, who, luckily did not know where Orochimaru called home.

"Are you sure we need the help of 'Them,' to do this, Kabuto-san," Garath asked calmly?

Kabuto smirked, and nodded, "with an intact Uchiha clan protecting the village, not to mention two of the three Sanin remaining in the Leaf, and the Devil of the Leaf herself as Hokage, we're gonna need all the help we can get, Garath-san." Kabuto turned his head to look at Bradley-san, "and no offense to your village's jinchuriki, Taki no Shunin, but she would be no match for the son of the Yellow Flash, and the Red Death. He was able to capture Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto added, "if we underestimate the Leaf, we will die, so, better for a little overkill than that."

"That's far enough gentlemen," a feminine authoritative voice ordered from the mists, then changing to a sickly-sweet voice, "and Kabuto-san, I'd watch what you say about the Nine-tails, there are certain present parties, who would cut out your silver-tongue as look at you for such slander." There was a sudden breeze, as gentle as it could be, when Kabuto felt a burn along both of his cheeks causing him to hiss, more in surprise than pain, as he raised a hand to a cheek. He came away from the wound with blood on his fingers, he was surprised because he had not detected any movement. Kabuto was not one for conceit, but he always prided himself with his ninja abilities, which even Orochimaru had not ever been able to surprise like this person just did. "My apologies, Akatsuki-kun," he offered, using the formal address to a female business associate, "I take it you're one of those who hates jinchuriki, especially Naruto?"

"Not at all, actually," the woman's voice drifted to them, "you see I have a unique perspective on jinchuriki," she said, from directly in front of him, as she appeared in front of them, "you see I used to be one." The woman before them had blood-red hair, held in a braid, long and flexible enough to coil around her neck like rope, and her violette eyes almost seemed to glow as she looked at them, "and never in a million-years would I ever hate my son, I'd have given my life for him in a heartbeat, if he were still alive, but that demon wearing my son's skin is not my Naruto. I promise to rip that hell born bastard, out of Naruto's body with my bare-hands, so my baby may finally rest in peace," Kushina declared in a clear and calm voice, devoid of any emotion, "I need to do that before I move on and meet my baby boy in the hereafter." All the men just gawked at the woman standing before them, one of them knew her on sight, two of them had heard of her reputation and legend, and all three were under the belief that she had died with her husband, the fact that she was naked was totally lost on them for the moment. Everything remained at a standstill, even the shadows unmoving, until she snapped her fingers in their faces, "come gentlemen, its not that unusual for me to be alive, there have been many ninja who have faked their own deaths, just to make the world overlook them for a while."

"Uzumaki Kushina-san," Bradley breathed out a cleansing air.

"Bradley, how's the eye," the Uzumaki woman asked?

Bradley gave a wry smile, "I still think about you when I wish to gaze at something, Kushina-san, but it does add to my intimidation factor, so I don't totally hate it."

Kushina scoffed, "what would your wife say, if she knew you were thinking about other women."

Bradley just laughed, "she has nothing to worry about, because despite your current mode of apparel, I assure you my thoughts are far from sexual, but that's just a personal vendetta, we're here on business, I believe."

"That we are, my colleague," Garath said, getting things back on track, "now, let's get down to the nit-picking details. I can field at least five-hundred Genin, three-hundred Chunin, and 150-Jonin, all skilled in their own ways of the ninja. Now, I'm going to concentrate my forces in pillaging their Ninja libraries, and other treasures, that in addition to the pay for this mission should be more than enough compensation to tide us over."

They all nodded at that, and Bradley began to outline his plans, "I can't put nearly as many forces into play as our associate here, my ninja are better at infiltration, espionage, and assassination than they are at open warfare, we'll be concentrating on taking out key targets, like Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, and certain clan heads. We'll probably be at the arena, where a vast majority of our targets will be concentrated, it's also wear we will be deploying our jinchuriki, to take on the nine-tails, and the other two containers."

"Okay," Kushina said non-committally, "good luck with that, and to be clear Bradley, your goal with the Kyūbi is to hold it, until I get there, nobody kills it but me, is that understood, gentlemen?"

They accepted her terms with a collective, "Hai!" _Sorry, Koto-chan, Fugaku-kun, I hate being the cause of your sorrow, but maybe it'll teach you not to gamble with your children on that hell-hole of a village, like my Minato-baka did with our son._

"Sound Village is still young, so we don't have the same resources as you gentlemen, so we'll also be concentrating on infiltration, with our goal being to locate Orochimaru-sama as swiftly as possible, and rescue him," Kabuto explained.

"Those are good strategies, boys," Kushina nodded, "our commitment will be me, and two other members of our group, and you're only going to have to pay them, for me this is personal, for them its business." Looking at Bradley, "you may know of one of them, Bradley," she told him, "he's a Missing-nin from Takigakure, I'm putting him in the stadium with you, he should augment your forces, and don't worry, as long as you're a client he won't try taking your jinchuriki. The Akatsuki doesn't double-cross its clients," Kushina added, "it's bad for business." The man just nodded, but the Uzumaki woman continued, "the other one's a bit of a religious fanatic but will fulfill his contract, as long as I'm there. He's more afraid of me, than he loves his god," she smiled with pride, "he'll be outside the arena, keeping reinforcements at bey as long as possible."

They nodded, but Garath asked, "and where will you be, Uzumaki-san?"

Kushina almost answered, when she suddenly felt a familiar presence, and faded away like a mist. Up on the roof, concealed by a chimney was a ninja, with an astonished face, _sensei is alive, and… wants to kill Naruto, her SON!_ Kushina faded back into existence, standing directly behind him, "Hayate-kun, it's so good to see you again," she said cheerfully, as he spun around immediately, "so I take it you heard all of that, dattebane?" His eyes told her he had, and she took on a mournful expression, "then I'm sorry, you will never be able to divulge what you learned to anybody," she told one of her precious students, and she faded out of sight, at least to his eyes. She seemed to flicker as she charged, and all she seemed to leave behind was a spectral trail, that only showed Gekkō, where she had been. Which was not helpful in the least. At last, Kushina appeared in front of him, with a saddened face as she thrust her blade forward. Hayate suddenly fell through the roof to the ground floor room below, and within seconds began running through the house, making for the exit so he can warn his village, and his ex-girlfriend's fiancé, that his mother was an enemy of the Leaf, and him specifically. _What the hell happened to her, how could she believe Naruto was anything but the jinchuriki of the Fox, when she should know what that means better than anyone? It can't be a genjutsu, her Adamantine Chains would've disrupted any chakra flow into her system, so she must've been conditioned to believe that about her son… of course, the most nefarious idea is she just believes it. Could she truly believe that about her own son?_ Hayate had just made it out of the house, when Kushina suddenly appeared like mist in front of him with her blade in mid-swing, and Hayate felt a sudden, searing heat around the height of his neck. Gekkō was suddenly looking behind him from upside-down when…

Kushina flicked her blade around, sluicing the remnants of Gekkō Hayate off her sword, and brought it into her scabbard in a reflexive movement. Then she looked down at her blood spattered self, it was all over her breasts and abdomen, landing there as Hayate's body crumpled to the ground, she turned red in embarrassment, she did not have a stitch of clothing on her body, then she shrugged her shoulders like it meant nothing. As, Kushina laid her blade on her shoulder, like a cane-pole she was about to go fishing with, and walked away whistling a tune, her only thought was, _at least he gotta good last vision, before I sent him to be with my musuko-chan._


End file.
